Total Drama Action: All-In
by Lowland Warrior
Summary: After a challenge ended slightly different, every camper from Total Drama Island has to compete in the second season, Total Drama Action. What will be different? Who will benefit from it? And how will the season go down altogether? Find out on Total Drama Action: All-In!
1. Prologue

**Total Drama Action: All-In**

 **Eons ago, there was a season called Total Drama Action. And it was pretty great! Well... pretty great? Sure, it didn't contain all the campers of Total Drama Island, and it went a little stale close to the halfway mark, and occasionally severe OOC moments occurred but what matters is that it was season two and its theme was awesome! After all, what teen** _ **doesn't**_ **want to be in the movies?**

 **Now tell you what, I've been thinking about doing a TDA rewrite for quite some time now, and I finally got enough courage to go through with it! It's probably been done before and it may not alleviate the problems the original had, but I want to try it myself and I'm confident it will be something good!**

 **But before we throw in all the TDI contestants, we need to change the course of events a little to make that happen right? That's why this competition fic starts near the end of the special as it goes down a little different! So don't be confused why we don't immediately start with Total Drama Action, it's because there's a divergence in the timeline to be made first!**

 **It speaks for itself with this being a rewrite, things will most likely go down differently! Gwent may never breakup as it did in canon, Gidgette may or may not end up hosting the aftermaths because of being eliminated first and Justin and DJ may just spontaneously hook up! Though you have all right to dislike changes in plots or relationships, just don't immediately throw a hissy fit when something happens you don't like okay? Quit reading or complain in the reviews if you want, but remember that things may always still change for the better!**

 **And continuing on the account of this being a rewrite; episodes may be subjected to rewrites and challenges and episode themes may be moved, changed, rewritten, redefined, added or removed altogether to suit the different plots and the expanded contestant list! Though I can already assure you that the first challenge will still be the monster challenge and be kind of alike to the original! I hope it won't deter you from enjoying this!**

 **Oh yeah, and there being aftermaths is unlikely as of now, for I plan to still get the whole season done in a 26-episode/chapter format!**

 **Rated T because, say it with me, I always do!**

 **Okay, let's see to what kind of beautiful this may lead to! Starting from near the end of Total Drama Drama Drama Drama Drama Island, and,** _ **action!**_

* * *

On top of the diving board over the pool of green jelly were from left to right Geoff, Bridgette, Sadie, Katie, Cody, DJ, Tyler and Owen as they were struggling to snatch the case containing a million dollars from Courtney, who was in the middle of the group, vehemently defending it as everyone was too busy either holding on or trying to get the case to notice Leshawna running to the bottom of the ladder.

''Oh I'm not letting it get away from me again!'' Leshawna determinedly stated before she quickly ascended the ladder.

With everyone still too busy straining to get the case from Courtney, Leshawna remained undetected even while climbing over some of the other teens up until she managed to almost snatch the case from Courtney's grasp. However, just as Leshawna managed to grab it, it slipped off her fingertips and it fell to the ground, to the agony of everyone present. The million dollar case, sturdy as it was, bounced off of the rim of the green jelly pool below towards the communal washroom, where it came to a halt just as Beth, Lindsay and Ezekiel walked out, not yet aware of the silver case.

''And I was like 'Yes, you _can_ wear pink with red!' And she was like 'No you can't'!'' Lindsay lively told her company as she stopped walking and turned to them making a movement to gesture her displeasure. She then noticed the case and pointed at it. ''Wow, that's a pretty case!'' She complimented, seemingly unaware of its importance or its content. ''Anyway, so that's-''

''It's the case!'' Beth exclaimed excitedly, interrupting Lindsay. The latter picked it up and smiled until she looked up to the sky when she heard a engine of some kind. Above them was the single-propeller plane that was used more often during the season. Its door opened and revealed Justin to be the pilot, though he looked ready to parachute out as well.

''Now how the hell did he get the keys to the plane?'' Chris asked as he and Chef were watching on a TV.

Chef, who was admiring a photograph of Justin, quickly hid it away. ''I don't know.'' He replied with a sheepish grin.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Odd that shippers never really caught on to that. On second thought, maybe it's better that way.)

Justin remains quiet and shoots a confident smirk and a finger at the camera.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

Justin jumped out and parachuted towards the communal washroom. The airplane lost altitude and fell to the earth to crash, but not before its wing hit the diving board's structure, damaging it badly. The contestants on the board shook as the structure swayed back and forth, but to their relief, it remained standing and didn't budge just as the diving board itself miraculously didn't succumb to the weight of the many teens standing on it.

Meanwhile, Justin has landed right in front of Lindsay and Beth, with his parachute now covering the washroom.

''Wow, you can even fly!'' Lindsay told Justin. Being, along with Beth, completely amazed at Justin's spectacular entrance and his beauty.

''Ah, Beth, Lindsay! Can I please have the case sweeties?'' Justin kindly asked, holding his open hand out to them.

''Don't do it eh! He's tri-'' Ezekiel frantically warned the girls before Justin effortlessly covered Ezekiel's mouth, muting his speech as Lindsay was moments away from handing Justin the case, still in awe. When Justin carried the case, she flashed a wink and a smile at the camera, along with gleaming teeth.

''Not so fast pretty boy!'' Izzy called, coming from behind the washroom. ''FIRRRRE!'' She yelled before Eva and Noah appeared on top of the washrooms and the contents of their buckets at Justin.

''Ah! Ah! My hair!'' Justin wailed as he was stunned by the lake water that doused him, fish included. ''Someone? Anyone? What gets the smell of fish out of my hair?!'' He asked in panic.

''Even when he's wet he's still so pretty!'' Beth told Lindsay, still too much in awe over Justin to sensibly react to his anguish.

''Try this!'' Izzy cackled before she unceremoniously put a pail of what looked like chum on his head and ran off with the case. ''Woohoo! I'm a zillionaire! Alright yeah!'' Izzy cheered as she left Justin behind to shuffle around aimlessly.

''Hold on, _we are_ zillionaires!'' Eva angrily corrected her as she and Noah ran after Izzy. Eva's correction was to no avail as Izzy was too busy cherishing the case she held. However, she failed to see a rock in the grass and tripped over it and saw the case bounce off again so shortly after retrieving it.

''Was this part of your plan too?'' Noah cynically asked Izzy as they ran past her before Izzy quickly shot up and followed them.

Back at the washrooms, Beth and Lindsay were broken out of their trance as they saw Gwen and Trent run past them chasing the case and promptly the girls and Ezekiel followed suit, leaving Justin behind.

The campers on the diving board had been fortunate enough for the structure to keep standing so far, but everyone gasped in terror when the structure folded up at the exact halfway point. The structure fell flat on the ground as the diving board the campers were standing on fell down and slid along the ground after getting a speed boost from a piece of airplane wing leaning against the pool.

At the same time, Duncan was holding on to a stampeding moose for dear life and Justin was aimlessly walking around trying to get the bucket off of his head. The campers on the diving board sped past him, but his parachute was caught in the board's path and he was dragged along with them.

The madness would soon end as the moose ran onto the dock and bucked Duncan off its back, sending him flying into the lake as Beth, Lindsay and Ezekiel, Gwen and Trent and Eva, Izzy and Noah were also present while the runaway diving board and its campers too came speeding towards the end of the dock too. Owen yelped in terror at the sight of the end of the dock, right when the diving board bowled everyone present into the water, including Heather and Harold, who were pushed in by Leshawna earlier. The force of the crash even startling Chris and Chef a little, who were watching from above in a helicopter.

Izzy was the first one to surface from the lake. She frantically looked around for the case and saw it floating a small distance away from everyone. Soon after, everyone else saw it and attempted to get a head start, but immediately after a shark emerged and swallowed the case whole, along with a seagull who had the guts to caw mockingly at the contestants instead of flying away.

''Great, now what?!'' Leshawna roared before she, along with everyone else turned their head to look at Chris, who exited the helicopter.

''So… you lost the case! Way, to go!'' Chris said, gravely disappointed as she frowned and crossed his arms.

''We can still go dive to kill the shark and filet him!'' Courtney pleaded before she stuck her head underwater before a second. ''Did anyone see where it went?'' She asked as Ezekiel swam up to her.

''Face it, it's gone eh!'' Ezekiel remarked disappointedly. Courtney, not feeling like tolerating Ezekiel right now, proceeded to dunk him underwater and swim away from him.

''I didn't want to have to do this, but since none of the 22 of you officially won, it means that all 22 of you officially tied!'' Chris continued, still looking very disapprovingly as he uncrossed his arms and gradually looked more happy again. ''Which means that you get another shot at winning the million dollars!'' He announced, sticking a finger up.

''Oh yeah!''

''Woohoo!''

''Yeah!'' Was the general response to Chris's announcement.

''In season, two!'' Chris added, sticking up another finger, quelling most of the campers' happiness.

* * *

(Confessional cam. You'd think this all to be one big setup right?)

''Did he just say season two?!'' Leshawna worriedly asked.

(Static)

''Nuh-uh, no way! I'm not coming back here!'' Heather firmly declared.

(Static)

''Season two? Season two?! I'm gonna be so much more famous than I thought!'' Lindsay ecstatically stated. ''I hope I have chance to get my roots done first!'' She added a little concerned.

(Static)

''We would've been better off if we split the million dollar 22-way after all!'' DJ remarked sourly. ''Maybe we shouldn't immediately disregard any idea Beth gets anymore if it means we stay out of trouble!''

(Static)

''Yeah? I think it was all a big setup, and we walked into it with our eyes wide open!'' Noah dully suspected, leaning his body on his legs.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

''Argh, forget this! I didn't agree to a season two!'' Duncan protested.

''Actually, you do! It's called the fine print! Read it, live it, love it!'' Chris replied, holding a stack of contracts before making a heart with his fingers.

''A season two? How lov-'' Cody suavely said as he slowly approached Gwen.

''I, _hate_ , the fine print!'' Gwen snapped, splashing water in anger and startling Cody

''Never mind.'' Cody muttered as he backed off again, getting the clue.

''Yes! E-scope is coming back! This is _so_ awesome! E-scope is coming back! E-scope is _coming_ back!'' Izzy muttered contently, followed by a unsettling chuckle. ''And so is team E-scope!'' She continued, happily looking at both Noah and Eva.

''I'm afraid we are.'' Noah miserably agreed.

''I think so.'' Eva indifferently replied, rolling her eyes.

''Throw everything you got at me, season two! I'm unstoppable!'' Tyler shouted vividly, raising a fist in the air.

''You couldn't even stay in a chicken coop for one minute.'' Eva flatly noted before Tyler's enthusiasm drained.

''This is so exciting!'' Beth lisped before turning to Lindsay next to her, shivering a little from the cold lake water. ''Lindsay, if you win and buy friends, will you have me over?'' Beth eagerly asked.

''Sure!'' Lindsay agreed.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Do you feel like you're missing something? That's correct! After all, no one's watching from the sidelines!)

''This all sucks! I wanted the money, not to appear on another season I have a only one in 22 chance to win!'' Courtney complained before she sighed and leaned forward on her legs. ''I showed my worst side to a lot of people for nothing, I hope they won't hold it against me next season!'' She expressed, sounding slightly concerned before she shot upright again and groaned irritably.

(Static)

''O,M,G, Sadie! Another season? Pinch me, I totally must be dreaming!'' Katie told Sadie as they had squeezed themselves into the confessional together. Sadie gleefully did as she was asked and pinched Sadie's shoulder.

''Ouch! Not for real!'' Katie pointed out as she rubbed her sore spot.

''Oh, sorry!'' Sadie quickly apologized, feeling awkward.

''It's okay Sadie! We overcame a lot of stuff on Total Drama Island, like our first real fight!'' Katie confidently said.

''Yeah, we are lot more resilient, _definitely!_ Nothing can break us now!'' Sadie agreed.

''Nothing! For real!'' Katie agreed in her place before the two leaned against each other's backs.

''Season two, here we come!'' The two conclusively squealed in unison.

(Static)

''And then there's that lawsuit! I got unfairly eliminated and everyone knew it!'' Courtney whined, the confessional following up immediately from where it was cut off. ''Hypothetically speaking; If I'm voted out again, if I sense only a _bit_ of foul play from anyone, they'll get a real piece of justice!'' Courtney angrily declared.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

''In exactly two days, you'll all report to a brand new location and a whole new challenge! And, the last one standing, receives one, million, dollars! So don't forget to tune in for Total, DRAMA, ACTION!'' Chris announced as he picked up a clapstick and clapped it as he finished his announcement.

* * *

 **And there you have it! Total Drama Action now has 22 contestants!**

 **I'll apologize again if you're bothered by the fact that except for the big divergence, the chapter wasn't very different from canon, but I saw no other way I'm afraid! The next two chapters will probably resemble their canon counterparts too, but after that, and I promise, it will begin to deviate from canon TDA!**

 **Speaking of next episode, expect it in a few _days_! You heard that right, days!**

 **So, with that, I hope you'll enjoy Total Drama Action: All-In!**

 **:D**

 **L.W.**


	2. Monsters Adversity

**Total Drama Action: All-In**

 **Oh goodie, a update only four days after the previous one?! It feels great, but don't get used to it!**

 **Acosta Perez Jose Ramiro: Ah, I wondered when you'd show up for one of my works! Thank you! And I will keep it up!**

 **CvluvFoxy: I'm sure you're going to enjoy the ride just fine!**

 **Animation Adventures: I already had a lingering suspicion there were others with the same idea, but Ewisko? Man… it really is a shame he left, he was a great writer. As for the rest, I can't tell you squat, but I hope you'll enjoy it nonetheless!**

 **Knifez: Oh boy, constructive criticism! Now that you mention it, maybe being over-descriptive is what makes writing certain parts so cumbersome. So yeah, thanks for the tip and everything else!**

 **The Feline Overlord: I'm happy to hear that! Though I can't say anything else regarding spoilers!**

 **GirlPower54: I hope I will not disappoint you!**

 **Thank you all for your support! May you enjoy reading this!**

 **Like I said, don't get used to this being updated** _ **this**_ **quickly, but I of course will try to write it as quick as I can!**

 **There's a poll on my page that asks about whether you'd like to prefer to read about challenges/movie genres similar to those from canon, completely new challenges and genres or a blend of canon and new!**

 **Rated T because, say it with me, I always do! Gee, putting this is almost as pointless as claiming that Total Drama isn't mine! Because if it was, I'd be in a studio writing this chapter and I'd have considered naming it Awesomesauce On A Island!**

 **Alrighty then, now the season** _ **really**_ **kicks off! Let's do this!**

* * *

 **Chapter/Episode 1: Monsters Adversity.**

* * *

A rundown bus pulled up to the entrance of a abandoned movie lot, and subsequently lost its bumper as it braked to a halt. Its destination was similar to the bus in terms of current state; a film lot that looked like it hasn't been used for several years as hinted by the golden arch above the gate missing many of its letters and the barrier booth looking a little decrepit.

The doors of the bus opened and Leshawna was the first to appear, breathing in and out with a happy sigh.

''I tell you what, the woods are great, but this homegirl belongs in the city!'' She gladly remarked before she stepped off.

''Is this is a city?'' Ezekiel asked as he looked around in awe before he stepped off as well, followed by Noah, Cody and Harold, the latter was fiddling with a puzzle cube of sorts, until Heather and Gwen followed and wanted to step off at the same time.

''Watch it, goth girl!'' Heather snapped at Gwen as she tried to disembark.

''I'd say you have a hair-trigger temper today, but you know, you don't have any-'' Gwen remarked, bearing a slight but ever mocking grin.

''Move it.'' Eva emotionlessly interrupted as she effortlessly pushed Gwen and Heather out so that she could disembark as well. As Heather's wig fell off while Heather herself barely remained standing, Gwen crashed into Harold, who in turn was sent to stumble into Leshawna, who didn't flinch at all as Harold fell to the ground.

''Sorry for that Leshawna!'' Harold apologized as he laid on the ground amidst the remains of his puzzle cube.

''For what?'' Leshawna asked with a playful smile as she looked over her shoulder as more teens exited the bus and it eventually drove off, leaving the teens in its fumes.

The colorful group of teens, coming from all walks of life, sat on or next to their luggage and waited for someone to tell them what to do next.

''So, where is everyone?'' Courtney impatiently asked, sitting on her suitcase and tapping the top of her legs.

''Where is _anyone_?'' Duncan replied just as impatient.

''Maybe that bus dropped us off at the wrong stop?'' Gwen guessed.

''That bus only _had_ one stop!'' Justin replied.

''Two if you count the scrap yard it's supposed to be on.'' Noah pointed out.

''OMG, Sadie, you know what that means?''Katie excitedly asked, holding Sadie's arm and pointing at the entrance. ''That we're going to be at a movie studio!'' Katie ecstatically continued.

''We're going to do season two at a movie studio?!'' Sadie vividly repeated, shaking slightly.

''Wow, we're going to be in the movies!'' Lindsay chimed in delightedly as she and Beth inched closer to Katie and Sadie.

''We're going to be famous!'' Beth added as the four of them practically huddled.

''EEEEE!'' The four of them squealed to the annoyance of the others who were as subtle in displaying their irritation as only frowning or as obvious as to flinching and covering their ears. Their squealing was so loud that Harold's glasses spontaneously cracked, startling some teens while Harold himself remained calm. He casually disposed of them and retrieved a undamaged pair from his back pocket.

''Quit it!'' Eva yelled. ''You're already famous! No need to make a racket over that _again_!'' She growled, drawing a fist at them.

''Yeah, the million's almost not enough to make me put up with Chris,'' Heather scoffed, pointing at the four. ''let alone all of _you_!'' She added as she began to file her nails, shooting the rest some condescending looks.

''Let's face it, the million's the only reason we're still willingly on the show!'' Beth cheerfully stated, finishing with a grin.

''Look at you Beth, you got your braces removed!'' Cody complimented her. ''Nice!'' He added along with shooting her a finger pistol, making Beth giggle.

Justin eyed her somewhat uninterested until he noticed his reflection in Beth's teeth. ''Smoking as ever!'' He purred as he admired his reflection until Leshawna pushed him aside.

''You're centerfold material for sure!'' Leshawna assured her.

''You're so much prettier- I mean you were really cute before, but now you're even prettier!'' Lindsay cheerfully complimented Beth.

''My mom _was_ right! She said that my world would totally open up if I got my braces removed!'' Beth happily stated.

''I had braces, and I know how much of a life changer it felt when they were finally removed!'' Courtney supportively confirmed as Gwen stood next to her and nodded in agreement.

''Think of all the boys that'll line up to have a date with you!'' She cooed as she looked dreamily into and folded her hands. Duncan quietly snorted, but Courtney noticed and gave him a corrective though firm nudge, to which Duncan responded by shooting Courtney a angry frown.

''Oh, boys! I-'' Beth dismissively giggled, still flustered. She wanted to continue, but a honking noise interrupted so as everyone saw a tram pulling several white carriages, of which the likes was commonly seen at amusement parks, coming at them from the studio grounds. When it pulled over next to them, everyone could clearly see Chris being the driver.

''Jump on kids, we're on a tight schedule today!'' Chris called from the golf cart pulling the tram.

''Doesn't explain why you are so late.'' Gwen sourly pointed out as everyone packed their bags and walked past the barrier booth and into the studio grounds. The exceptions being Tyler, who crouched down to tie his shoelaces first. When he had tied them, he heard ominous creaking coming from above him and when he looked up, one of the golden letters was already falling down and Tyler flinched in fear. Fortunately, the letter didn't hit him, but the booth containing the controls for the barrier.

''Whew, I got off good with that!'' Tyler said in relief before he walked to the tram, but heard another creaking noise and before he could do anything other than looking in the direction of the noise, the barrier was falling down.

''No no no-'' Tyler yelped before the barrier fell on his head with a loud thud. ''Come on!'' He shouted in frustration before he made a run for the tram and jumped into one of the carriages, rubbing the sore spot on his head all the way.

''Are we all here? Finally! Sheesh, we haven't got all day!'' Chris said as he drove off.

In response to Chris's question, Owen then noticed Izzy was nowhere to be found on the tram and looked back, seeing her still idly standing at the entrance.

''Izzy? What are you doing back there? Izzy-'' Owen concernedly shouted back, and noticed that Izzy didn't respond.

''She wants to be called E-Scope now.'' Noah flatly pointed out.

''Oh!'' Owen replied before he slapped his forehead and giggled. ''I mean Kaleidoscope!''

''E-Scope is on the loose!'' Izzy cheered before she ran after the tram and jumped into the conveniently empty seat next to Owen by means of some agile flik-flaks.

''Welcome to the set of Total, Drama, ACTION!'' Chris introduced both the teens and the viewing audience. ''This season's hottest reality show will be shot here, on a abandoned film lot!'' He continued as he pulled up in front of several large studios.

Katie and Sadie gasped and, along with Beth and Lindsay, who sat in front of them, shook with excitement. ''Because we are on a film lot, does it mean we're like, going to be in real movies?'' Katie asked, eagerly holding onto Sadie.

''No, it means you're going to be on TV.'' Chris corrected Katie as he fixed his rear-view mirror to look back at her. ''And please, don't interrupt me!'' Chris demanded calmly yet still a little annoyed, now turning his head back towards Katie.

''It's just like last time, you'll be competing on the film lot in challenges for rewards and ultimately, to become the glamorous superstar winner of Total Drama Action and get some big bucks!'' Chris continued explaining as he was driving through a beach set. The teens were listening attentively to Chris, except for Bridgette and Geoff, who choose to allot all their attention to making out with each other instead.

''I don't get it eh, we were driving past these big steel barns and now we're on the beach? This is one odd city...'' Ezekiel interrupted Chris utterly puzzled, scratching his head as he paid almost no attention to Chris and instead focused on the movie lot itself.

''And also like last season, one team wins, and the losing team have to vote someone off, _Zeke!_ '' Chris continued explaining with a evidently annoyed undertone, shooting Ezekiel a knowing glare. ''Or if you keep interrupting me, I'll make sure you don't even get to last that long.'' He calmly yet venomously sniped.

''It's cool eh I'll behave!'' Ezekiel meekly replied, holding his hands in front of him. ''It's _cool_ what you're supposed to say, right?'' Ezekiel whispered to Cody, who sat next to him.

''This season; Instead of the outhouse, you can dump your dirt in a makeup confessional trailer! Only figuratively speaking of course... _Owen_.'' Chris explained as they passed it before shooting Owen a intrusive glare, at which Owen smiled innocently and shrugged.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Besides, in this one, you can do your makeup, and it's spacious enough to do your making up!)

The inside of the trailer was, in addition to Chris's given explanation, also stocked with several costumes. The camera was set up on a vanity desk, in front of a mirror fitted with several light bulbs.

''A trailer full of makeup!'' Lindsay cooed in wonder as she let her head fall back and marvel at the trailer. ''Wow, I always wanted to have entire room to put all my makeup in! I can't wait to try out everything they have! And-'' She marveled until the arm of a unseen assistant held up a tube of lipstick to her as Lindsay held her hands in front of her. ''No sorry, I don't use that brand!'' She kindly denied, and the assistant pulled his arm back.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

''And to your left, is the place where you'll get your grub, at the craft services tent!'' Chris continued explaining as he drove past said tent and slowed down. ''Which, also like last season, is catered by Total Drama's favorite and only chef; Chef!'' Chris explained before a lot of racket came from inside the tent which caught everyone's attention, even Bridgette and Geoff's, who were making out. Soon after, Chef Hatchet came storming out of the craft services tent brandishing a cleaver and chasing a racoon, leaving the contestants a little spooked.

''I wonder whether that racoon stole food, or _is_ our food.'' Courtney muttered slightly concerned, standing up to get a better look at the chase occurring when Chris suddenly accelerated, making Courtney fall back with a yelp.

''At least then we'll know what we're eating, and that is a vast improvement!'' Duncan uninterestedly noted, sitting next to Courtney and lazily checking his surroundings instead of helping his girlfriend back on her feet. Courtney got up herself, dusted herself off and got a little annoyed with Duncan's indifferent attitude to her.

Chris drove on a road on the edge of the studio grounds. Close by was a shoddy-looking red carpet lined with unpolished and plucky velvet ropes lining it from both sides as a badly used limousine was parked at the end of said carpet. In the distance, the CN tower was visible.

''When someone is voted off, the poor sap has to walk the Walk of Shame and ride the Lame-O-Sine off of the set! To never return!'' Chris explained before he pressed a button on his dashboard and made the windows of his tram go up as he drove past the limousine while it was having severe engine troubles and spewed noxious fumes practically into the carriages as the teens hackled and coughed.

''Couldn't you have saved up for a better ride instead of this eyesore?'' Heather complained between her coughing.

Chris lowered his windows after he had driven past the Lame-O-Sine and looked back at Heather with a smile. ''Nope. You got to give box-office bombs a fitting departure after all!''

''But whoever has to walk the Walk Of Shame and ride the Lame-O-Sine out of here, given that they live to the end of the day, is decided here!'' Chris announced as he drove past a giant amphitheater surrounded by a pair of giant, golden statues of Chris and a little further, simple bleachers. As he presented the teens the amphitheater, a triumphant trumpet tune played.

''It is here where all but one of the losing team is given a Gilded Chris award during a dramatic awards ceremony!'' Chris bombastically concluded his explanation as they drove off towards a couple of sets.

* * *

(Confessional cam. That are some large scarecrows...)

''Oh wow, the Gilded Chris award? I knew Chris was full of himself, but to this extent?'' Gwen stated in mild astonishment before she chuckled a little. ''It's so sad to say that I still want one!'' She wryly said, still chuckling a little.

(Static)

''The Gilded Chris? That's even more narcissistic than Justin making out with his mirror image- which, given I know how Justin really is, wouldn't surprise me at all if he did just that.'' Noah dryly noted.

(Confessional cam.)

* * *

Driving through a large fantasy medieval set, Harold in particular was enthralled by it.

''Oh wow! Cool!'' Harold wheezed happily, marveling at the background and the props. ''Is this the real life? Or is this mere fantasy?'' Harold recited in a very thespian fashion. Standing up and making poetic motions. ''Caught, in a landslide without escape from reality!'' [1]

''No Harold, it's real! But I doubt you want it to be in a few minutes!'' Chris cautioned him with a big grin as he drove everyone onto a large city set, seemingly the largest of the film lot by area covered. All the teens were unfazed by the transition except for Ezekiel, who looked like he couldn't understand at all what was going on.

''A few months ago, this lot was home to a big budget monster movie! Until the big star of the movie started experiencing some...ehrm... _difficulties_!'' Chris explained, pausing briefly to find the right word.

Lindsay gasped in concern. ''Oh no! Did she get a breakdown or something?''

''Well, the star wasn't exactly a her, Or a him, but an _it_!'' Chris pointed out before pointing at a large building prop, more specifically at the large hole that looked very much like it was bitten off. Immediately, the teens noted several more holes in other buildings close by, and most of them either got a little puzzled, or worried.

''What could make such holes?'' DJ wondered nervously as he started to shudder.

''Hmm, I don't know. Maybe the giant animatronic monster?'' Chris knowingly wondered, a smug grin plastered on his face.

''What went wrong with it?'' Trent asked.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Haven't your parents learned you _not_ to ask stuff like that?)

Trent sighed miserably but immediately after eyed the camera calmly. ''Yeah... I should've known that was not a great question to ask.'' He admitted.

(End Confessional cam.)

* * *

Almost as if it was a direct response to Trent's question, a deafening roar echoed over the film lot and many of the teens either flinched or covered their ears. Between the restless and nervous crowd, there was only a few among them who remained calm, Duncan was one of them.

''Really? You fell for that? They're just pulling our legs!'' Duncan confidently assured them, which was in stark contrast to how DJ was trembling with terror next to him.

Seconds later, a thrashed and burning car was thrown from afar towards Chris and the teens as it crashed into the ground only mere meters away from the tram, startling the teens even more as now Duncan didn't know what to think of it.

Following the car being thrown at them, a huge, scaly tail smacked a radio tower and it promptly fell down in front of the tram, forcing Chris to stop. As the teens were already startled senseless, there was little reaction to this trick.

The tram screeched to a halt, stopping just in time to avoid crashing into the radio tower, several of the teens looked at it in concern and realized that it was indeed the real deal.

''Since we're on a film lot, this season's challenges will be based around movie genres! Today's movie genre: Monster movies!'' Chris announced before making a goofy face. ''Duh!'' He added before the monster stomped past them, giving the shaken up teens a good look at it.

''Wow!'' Cody exclaimed, looking at the monster with both awe and shock.

''Dude!'' Geoff followed.

''Duh- Uh- But... bu-'' DJ stammered as he pointed after the monster and clasped his hands to his head afterwards. Eventually, it become too much for DJ as his eyes went blank and he fainted.

Chris jumped off the tram and prodded DJ with a stick a few times. ''Down for the count!'' He declared, unfazed by the worry, and in Eva's case annoyance, of the other teens as he turned to them. ''For your first challenge, everyone must get from here to the cast trailers while the monster prevents you every move!'' He started to explain.

''Chef is controlling the beast as he'll attempt to catch every last one of you!'' He continued, idly jerking his thumb over to a tent where Chef controlled the monster by means of a body suit, fiercely stomping on the spot and using several monitors to see from the monster's point of view.

''Terrific!'' Izzy cheered, shooting up and pumping her fists, immediately getting rid of any feelings of fear she had, which knowing Izzy, couldn't be much.

''And... action!'' Chris shouted, waving his arm down once. Contrary to what he expected, the teens did not respond. ''That means go!'' He calmly clarified, and the teens frantically tried to leave the tram by any means possible, some even pushed, shoved or karate-chopped their way through the mass in blind panic to get off. Eva was one of the first to get off by simply vaulting over the side. She shot the still unconscious DJ a dirty glare and a disapproving nod before following the screaming teens run away from the monster chasing them.

Placing his hands on his hips, Chris watched as the teens ran away as well as watch Harold, who was tossed out of the tram by Duncan, run past him. ''This is going to be a _long_ season.'' Chris sighed, not knowing what to think of the chaos seconds prior.

* * *

Not having a clue of what to do, the teens sticked together and ran in blind panic through the city set, that eventually changed into the beach set. The monster just followed the group closely and crushed everything it stepped on, which among common beach props included a nicely built sandcastle which was being touched up by a intern.

''Hey!'' The annoyed intern shouted as he waved his fist at the monster. In response, the monster came back and kicked sand in the intern's face, irking him some more.

Chef grew a menacing grin and let the monster whip down another large tower prop belonging to a set behind the beach set with its tail, splitting the group up into two smaller groups at either side of the fallen tower without any means to quickly get to the other side, practically trapping half of the teens between the rubble and the monster.

''Wow, was Chef seriously trying to kill us just now?!'' Trent yelled in mild terror, clasping his hands to his head as the shock was shared with the rest of his group.

''Wasn't he always with that food of his?'' Leshawna replied, trying to keep cool while too visibly shaken up.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Who's the _real_ monster here? The monster, or Chef?)

Chef scowled and crossed his arms. ''Thank you for not actually killing us, Chef!'' He said in a ungrateful tone. ''Impudent kids!''

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

As the group not trapped between the tower and the monster, which consisted of Beth, Courtney, Duncan, Gwen, Justin, Katie, Leshawna, Lindsay, Sadie and Trent, had a means to quickly escape, they made gratuitous use of it.

''Aren't we supposed to help the others?'' Beth asked as they ran, sounding a little morally laden.

''As much as we should Beth, there's nothing we can do! They're on their own now!'' Leshawna pointed out.

''So, where to go for the trailers?'' Gwen inquired.

''Follow the good looking people!'' Justin proclaimed as he separated from the group by running in another direction.

''Yeah, follow Justin!'' Lindsay agreed as she, Beth, Katie and Sadie blindly followed him as Duncan quietly disappeared as well and being, though not aware of it, followed closely by Courtney.

Meanwhile, back at the fallen tower, Ezekiel crawled out from under some rubble, virtually unharmed. He quickly fixed his toque before he looked up at the monster closing in on his position.

''Hold on, eh!'' Ezekiel yelled after the group as he started to run after then in terror of the monster.

* * *

At the other side of the tower, Bridgette, Cody, Eva, Geoff, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Noah Owen and Tyler were cornered by the monster. There were some escape routes but no one knew what the monster was going to do, and as they didn't want to risk being caught so early, they remained in place.

''Can't we go around it from the left?'' Tyler worriedly asked, making a matching movement with his arms.

''No, it'll swat us like flies with its tail!'' Noah explained, remaining strangely calm.

''Can't we go around it from the right?'' Eva asked, trying to keep cool as well.

''No, it'll probably step in the way!'' Noah continued.

''Can't we just go over it?'' Tyler suggested, slowly starting to sound despondent.

''Keep it together now you're not making any sense!'' Noah quickly and mildly scolded Tyler.

''That thing is so cool! If we weren't about to be caught by it, I'd be so stoked right now!'' Cody raved between his fearful breathing as a means to keep his spirits up.

''Yeah! Behind the scenes looks are always awesome!'' Harold agreed, actually forgetting he was supposed to be scared of the monster as he replied.

''I don't think I share your awesome feelings right now dude!'' Geoff replied as he and Bridgette held on to each other.

As Eva was at a loss for what to do and Noah had difficulty decided what to do next, Izzy looked past the monster's foot and noticed a scissor lift to the side of the set just as the monster stepped in front of it. A wicked grin grew on Izzy's face as she quickly thought up a idea.

''Team E-Scope, I think I know what we're going to do today!'' Izzy gleefully announced as she eyed Eva and Noah behind her with the same wicked grin. [2]

''Oh no...'' Noah moaned.

''I'm going to get inside the monster's head! Literally!'' Izzy briefly explained before she turned around to close in on the monster, cackling madly.

''Izzy, wait up! You can't take that thing on by yourself!'' Owen shouted as he ran after her, greatly concerned for her safely.

''While Izzy plays with the monster, I'm making a break for it!'' Heather declared before she sped off, followed by most of the others as they ran off in different directions safe for Eva, who was observing the monster, and Noah, who was about to silently leave.

''Good idea! Maybe I should go-'' Noah laconically agreed, about to loaf off before he was halted and cut off mid-sentence by Eva grabbing his shoulder while she kept her eyes on the monster.

''We got to help her.'' Eva resolutely declared, her eyes focused.

Noah rolled his eyes. ''Do we have to?'' He whined.

Meanwhile, the monster had noticed Izzy blindly charging towards it. The monster tried to swipe her up with its big claws a few times, and Izzy barely managed to leap out of their reach.

''Yes we have! We got to distract it!'' Eva resolutely told Noah.

''How are we going to distract it without-'' Noah replied as Eva had charged off before Noah could finish, effortlessly vaulting over a crawling Owen, who had exhausted himself from running after only a few feet and was panting like crazy. ''Yeah sure, leave before I'm done talking. Polite.'' Noah cynically remarked as he followed her at a slower pace while Eva herself ran towards the monster's tail, having the luck to have avoided being noticed by the monster as she grabbed the tip and started to lift it up with all her strength. Eva roared and managed to actually lift the large tail up and pull it, tearing it slightly.

Noah's eyes widened in surprise, realizing that Eva's distraction sort of worked. The monster took notice of Eva pulling its tail and turned its focus on her, giving Izzy a opportunity to escape to the platform as the monster whipped its tail, launching Eva into a prop building and making her stumble as the monster swiftly scooped her up with its claw before she could escape. Though she was caught, that didn't mean Eva would accept defeat. But the monster's grip was simply too tight for even a thrashing Eva to escape.

Meanwhile, Izzy had reached the platform lift and gave the lever a strong yank, making the platform shoot up and launching her onto the monster's back, yipping all the way. Immediately after she landed, she agilely dodged a swipe from its unoccupied claw and ran over its arm up to the monster's neck.

As this happened, Noah idly watched Izzy do her thing without actually contributing or having to contribute anything to it as Owen came crawling to him on his hands and legs, drenched in sweat.

''Is...Izzy...Okay?'' Owen wheezed between panting.

''Oh hey Owen. I think she can fend for herself.'' Noah casually informed him as they both watched Izzy tearing away the monster's skin.

''Come out and play Cheffy!'' She cackled as she tore apart the monster's skin before the monster snatched her off.

''You know, scrap that. She's not doing so great right now!'' Noah informed her, turning his head away from the monster to smugly grin at Owen as Owen himself saw one of the monster's claws homing for Noah and grabbed him by surprise. As this happened, Owen made off with a burst of energy he suddenly got, being fortunate that the monster decided not to chase him and instead left with the teens it had captured.

* * *

(Confessional cam. For a supporting spectator, Noah wasn't very supportive.)

''I do hope Team E-Scope gets some new recruits soon, because I didn't sign up for this show to be pulled along into all kinds of craziness with Izzy again.'' Noah moodily pointed out before he rolled his eyes. ''But then again, I was promised a stay at a five-star resort, so in the end, I didn't sign up for any of this.'' He dryly admitted.

(Static)

''Izzy may not be right in the head at times, but she's a friend. And I am loyal to my friends!'' Eva pointed out, banging her fist on the desk once for emphasis.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

''So, _E-Scope_ , what was the big idea?'' Noah flatly asked as they were carried by the monster, though clearly fed up with the crazy plan he partook in.

''E-Scope thought it'd be a great idea to get inside the monster to beat up Chef!'' Izzy excitedly explained.

''And what made you think that Chef was _inside_ this animatronic monster instead of the tent Chris pointed at?'' Noah continued.

''Eh, since when did Chris ever tell the full truth?'' Izzy shrugged.

Shooting Eva a leeway glance, Noah was unsure how to respond. ''She got a point there.'' Eva admitted, to Noah's annoyance as he grunted and shook his head.

''And what were you hoping to achieve by pulling its tail? Spin it around and throw it away like plumbers do?'' Noah sarcastically asked in response. [3]

''Pulling off its tail so it may've lost its balance. What were _you_ doing?'' Eva accusingly asked before they were unceremoniously dumped in a large inflatable castle with its only way in and out sealed shut, functioning as a ideal makeshift prison. Despite the height they were dropped from, team E-Scope safely landed as they bounced up and down a few times, with Izzy cackling with joy.

* * *

Running around a corner and realizing that he wasn't followed anymore, Duncan stopped running and instead walked at a leisurely pace and admired the set he found himself in, a gory horror set full of crude torture devices.

''If I didn't know any better, I'd swear this to be the set of either a snuff flick or 50 Grades Of Flay!'' Duncan contently muttered to himself, followed by a few chuckles. ''If that torture is as nasty-'' He continued before someone ran into his back. Turning around, he was surprised to see that someone was Courtney. [4]

''Duncan! There you are!'' Courtney said relieved while Duncan furrowed his brow lightly and rolled his eyes before Courtney briefly embraced him. ''Come on, we got to find the trailers before the monster finds us!'' She urged him before she looked around the set with disgust, unaware of the wide-eyed stare Duncan gave her. ''Is this why you kick on horror? Because of all this inhuman -'' She chastised him.

''Hold on. _We?_ I never agreed to a _we_!'' Duncan indignantly interrupted Courtney, taking her by surprise for a little bit.

''That's bec-''

''If I remember right, the last time we were a _we_ , you left me to beat up a alligator only to leave me behind to run off with the million.'' Duncan coolly pointed out.

''Oh come on Duncan, that was just the thrill of the contest!'' Courtney sadly whined as she inched closer to Duncan until she was basically in his arms. ''I wasn't thinking straight!'' She cooed as she seductively ran a finger over Duncan's chest, who remained unfazed.

''And I _am_ thinking straight now when I go off on my own before you toss me into the monster's maw!'' Duncan declared before he ran off, leaving a disappointed Courtney behind.

''But let me explain it!'' Courtney regrettably called after Duncan. When she noticed she was being ignored by him, she instead got angry. ''Don't you give me the silent treatment!'' She shouted after him, and as he disappeared around a corner, Courtney's anger made room for regret again. She had little time to be sullen as she heard the monster's roar and decided to run ahead as well.

* * *

(Confessional cam. That set was for the 50 Shades Of Flay movie adaption BTW.)

Courtney growled in annoyance. ''It's bad enough I'm being judged on by behavior I only briefly and incidentally displayed, and it's even worse when you're being judged for it by your own boyfriend! Don't these people ever let go?'' She complained with a mix of sorrow and chagrin.

(End Confessional cam.)

* * *

Meanwhile, Gwen Leshawna and Trent were in another part of the city set they were touring through earlier, running despite not being chased by the monster and in fact with the monster not even being remotely close to them.

When they realized they were safe for now, they screeched to a halt. ''Okay, what way to go to next?'' Trent asked his companions.

''Hey! Wait up eh!'' Someone shouted at them before they could answer. Gwen, Leshawna and Trent looked over their shoulders and saw Ezekiel coming towards them in a mild state of panic. ''Can I come with you? I don't have a clue where to start looking for the trailers in this weird city, eh!'' Ezekiel asked,

'' _City_?'' Leshawna repeated quietly, raising her eyebrow while Gwen didn't look very eager to take Ezekiel into their group.

Noticing this, Trent put an assuring hand on Ezekiel's shoulder. ''Come on girls, go easy on the guy! He's just as lost as we are, maybe even worse!'' He congenially pointed out.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Someone stands up for Ezekiel? Pfuh, next time you tell me gremlins practicing necromancy are real...)

''That's why Trent's a great boyfriend, he reaches out to even the biggest outcasts!'' Gwen casually stated with a happy smile, followed by a short flustered giggle. ''After all, he reached out to me too, didn't he?''

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

''Well, I guess four people know more than three!'' Gwen agreed, growing a smile.

''Okay, you can keep him, but only if you clean up after him!'' Leshawna agreed, followed by a short quiet laughter from both her and Gwen as they continued walking again, with Ezekiel now pleased that he was accepted.

However, moments after, the monster's roar boomed through the set, and the four teens spotted the monster, and the teens started to run away with the monster chasing them, it being clear that it was out to get them

Running ahead, Leshawna spotted a actual building on the set with a actual door instead of a painted one and thinking quickly, ran ahead and opened it.

''We are safe in here!'' Leshawna called, holding the door open and waiting for everyone to run through it. When they were all inside, moments before the monster was to catch them, Leshawna herself entered too and discovered that to her and everyone's surprise and horror, the building too was only a hollow scenery piece.

''Aw, you mean _everything_ here is fake?!'' Leshawna shouted in frustration, stretching her arms out and looking at the shell. ''My eyes weren't what they once were.'' She quietly noted.

* * *

(Confessional cam. To be frank, a lot of times everything involving movies is fake, especially the actors!)

''And Leshawna's a really great friend too, because she stands up for herself, others and because she has such an exceptional view on things!'' Gwen laconically pointed out, twirling a finger around a few times.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

''Wow, I've never been inside a city building before eh!'' Ezekiel marveled, looking around the inside of the set piece. ''But are they all this... empty?'' He confusedly asked, scratching his hat before the monster reached out to them and swiped the four up with ease.

''You are aware that this isn't a city, but a movie lot right?'' Leshawna pointed out as they were carried in one of the monster's hands.

''A movie lot? What's that?'' Ezekiel asked, once again confused.

''You know, where they make movies?'' Leshawna pointed out.

Ezekiel just stared blankly while alternatively looking down at the movie lot below and at Leshawna. ''I would've never guessed!''

''Shocker.'' Leshawna blandly replied moments before they were dumped in the inflatable castle, too bouncing up and down a few times.

* * *

(Confessional cam. They can fill a whole season of Ezekiel living the life in the city, and maybe they should!)

''If he lasts more than two episodes, would it be too much to call the pope to report it as a miracle?'' Leshawna wondered partly cynical.

(Static)

''Have you ever seen those shows where these people who religiously live like it's 1860 send their children to go out on their pilgrimage and live in the city? Yeah, if I didn't know any better, I'd think Ezekiel is one of those people and Total Drama is his pilgrimage.'' Gwen guessed. [5]

(Static)

''A movie lot... that explains the monster eh, I think!'' Ezekiel stated, eyes widening up in realization. ''I knew not all cities have those!'' He added, pointing his finger up as he spoke.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

Walking through a western set, Justin lead the group consisting of him and the girls that followed him when they split up from the rest of the group. The girls were idly chatting while Justin was walking a short distance ahead of them, yet the girls' talking, giggling and occasional squealing was starting to horribly annoy Justin.

''-And then I said, it doesn't matter if the 80's look isn't in or not, this is the retro look, which totally is!'' Katie lively recalled, making wild movements to match her talking.

''Totally!'' Lindsay agreed, letting her head hang back in her neck for a second.

''You two would totally rock the 80's look though!'' Beth genuinely remarked, eyeing Katie and Sadie along Lindsay.

''Totally!'' Lindsay agreed.

''Aw, thanks!'' Katie replied, her and Sadie obviously flattered.

''We love love _love_ the 80's!'' Sadie excitedly concluded before she and Katie did their infamous squealing, further annoying Justin whose eye started to twitch a little in irritation and quietly groaned. ''...It's amazing, like, how great it looks despite the 70's!'' Sadie seriously added.

''Ugh, 70's fashion is the worst!'' I once saw a picture of my mom in a vinyl jumpsuit and I _demanded_ that she burn that picture! I mean I know I made a idiot of myself a lot of times, but not to that extent _by far_!'' Beth indignantly told, waving her hands around as she spoke.

''It'd look good on Justin, but otherwise they'd be totally monstrous! Right Justin?'' Lindsay cooed as she ran up to Justin and softly grabbed the back of his shoulders.

''Yeah, _monstrous_!'' Justin remarked, turning his head and shooting them a feigned smile. Soon after, they could hear the monster roar, and while the girls were startled, Justin grew a small smile. ''Speaking of monsters!'' He muttered, and with a gleam on his face, quickly thought up a plan. He turned around and saw the girls panicking. Justin grew even more content of this sight, knowing that his plan now had an even higher chance of succeeding.

''Where do we go? Where do we go?'' Beth panicked as she looked for a escape route.

''Ladies, I know what you're thinking, but you're all too pretty-'' Justin started to soothingly tell the girls before he took his shirt off. ''- to worry!'' He finished on a almost hypnotically tone of voice as Beth, Lindsay and Sadie immediately forgot about the monster and focused on Justin's body, enthralled by its beauty.

''You think we're _pretty_?'' Lindsay cooed.

Sadie however, was still aware that they had to get out of there and tried to focus, but it too was getting increasingly difficult for her. ''Come on Kate, we've got to go!'' Sadie urged while trying to pull Katie away with her while limiting her focus on Justin to mere glances.

Justin took notice of Sadie resisting him and swiftly though suavely approached her. ''Don't worry, the monster wouldn't harm a beautiful girl like you!'' Justin assured her, placing a finger under Sadie's chin and forcing her to look deep into his eyes.

This flattery was too much for Sadie as she submitted to Justin's beauty. She got doe-eyed and bit on her lip in infatuation. ''You, you think I'm beautiful?'' She stammered in complete awe.

''Absolutely!'' Justin assured Sadie as he slowly inched back until he was under the roof of a building and conveniently out of sight of the monster, which was about to scoop up the girls.

''Lucky you!'' Lindsay absently complimented Sadie, still more focused on Justin to notice the monster until it had grabbed her and the rest. With the girls caught, and the girls themselves still swooning over Justin, he smiled and waved at the girls.

''See you later!'' Justin shouted as he kindly smiled at them.

''Bye, Justin!'' Beth shouted before they disappeared from Justin's sight as his kind smile changed to a self-satisfied grin.

''Finally, some peace and quiet!'' Justin stated rather laidback as he walked off, shirt still in his hand.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Sure I get why people think they're annoying, but their squealing isn't as horrible as nails on a chalkboard, right?)

''That with those girls? That was just child's play to get them off my back!'' Justin confidently declared. ''Because aside from this gorgeous face, and body, and butt, I'm also a master strategist because you also need cunning and willingness to play dirty to make it in the modeling world!'' Justin explained before he chuckled.

''This season was custom-tailored for me! Like in the movies, people will bow down to my handsomeness and do my biding! And while I sit back as they get grimy and bruises, I sit back and wait for the million to be mine!'' Justin continued, finishing his confession by smiling confidently, leaning back and resting his legs on the desk.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

The monster stomped through the film lot on the prowl for more teens, passing a inconspicuous bush. When the monster had left again, Heather emerged from behind the shrub.

''Ugh, I hate bushes, of any kind!'' She complained as she yanked out a few thorns out of her arm and walked ahead, with Heather quickly picking up the pace after she had removed all thorns. Eventually, she walked back onto the city set where the challenge began, and eventually stopped running when she came across a two-storey building.

''Maybe I'll get a better look up there.'' Heather quietly pondered before she ran through the door and up stairs and immediately noticed Bridgette and Geoff making out on a couch in the neatly furnished living room as soon as she had ascended. As Heather grew a unimpressed expression, the couple still hadn't taken notice of Heather.

''Ahem.'' Heather fake-coughed to get their attention. A startled Bridgette and Geoff both immediately shot up and tried to act as if nothing happened.

''Hey Heather! How long have you been here?'' Geoff casually asked, raising a hand to her.

''I'd _never_ let a relationship get in the way of the competition!'' Heather smugly stated with a matching grin and hands placed in her hips. ''You want to make out instead of playing the game? I'd say get a room, but then again, you already have.'' Heather indifferently told them as she eyed the set they were on.

''Sh'yeah! We know this is a competition and all, but all that running and fearing for our lives gave us absolutely no chill! So we found this cozy little spot and we just _had_ to relax a little!'' Geoff explained while Bridgette stood by his side, looking a little hesitant.

Heather smugly chuckled and shook her head with her eyes closed. ''Well you go on make your little romance movie while I go win a sho-'' Heather replied, content with the possibility of two opponents less, before she opened her eyes again to see Bridgette and Geoff resuming their making out session and ignoring their surroundings.

Heather scoffed. ''Rude.'' She muttered before she turned around to look out of the set's large window, only to immediately freeze up as the monster's big fiery red eye was peeking inside.

''Guys...'' Heather called to Bridgette and Geoff as she inched backwards in terror while the couple were still too busy to pay attention to either Heather or the monster outside. The monster's eye moved away from the window, but Heather wasn't reassured. Her suspicion was justified, as the monster's claw ripped off the roof of the building and tossed it aside. Bridgette and Geoff's kissing ceased as their attention was finally caught.

''We got to get out of here!'' Geoff called in terror as he shot up from the couch, accidentally making Bridgette fall off his lap on the ground, annoying her a little, while the monster pulled its arm back.

''Through there!'' Bridgette shouted, pointing at a balcony in the back of the room.

''Sure, suck face while there's a monster outside! You _really_ have your priorities straight!'' Heather sarcastically scolded Bridgette and Geoff as they ran for the balcony and vaulted down effortlessly. However, Heather remained upstairs as she felt the need to secure her wig first before jumping down. Unfortunately for Heather however, though she only needed a second, that was enough for the monster to snatch her.

She was quickly hoisted up by the back of her pants, much to Heather's discomfort, and let go to fly freely for a moment only to be immediately caught in mid-air.

''Where was that flight show for?'' Heather indignantly asked the monster, who didn't respond and instead chased Bridgette and Geoff through the city lot. ''Show-off. If Chef thinks-'' She muttered until a cold breeze made her freeze up with dread. She felt around her head with a ominous feeling and much to her horror, discovered that her head was uncovered.

''My wig!'' She screamed in terror as she covered her head and frantically scanned the area for her hairpiece, which was probably blown off when she was thrown in the air. Immediately, she spotted it somewhere on the ground, being gently blown away by the wind. ''No! My hair!'' She lamented as she had to helplessly watch it while she was carried off by the monster.

As Bridgette and Geoff were fleeing from the monster, the latter looked back at the monster for a moment and promptly tripped over something large laying on the ground.

''Geoff!'' Bridgette yelled as she stopped running to tend to Geoff, who looked hurt.

''I don't remember there being a speed bump here!'' Geoff moaned until they both looked down at what Geoff tripped over.

''That isn't a speed bump... it's DJ!'' Bridgette called, pointing at him as he was awoken by Geoff stumbling over him.

DJ regained his consciousness and saw a jittery Bridgette and Geoff standing over him. ''Bridgette? Geoff? Where am I?'' he muttered, still dazzled. When he felt the ground shake, he turned his head and got pale again as he laid eyes on the monster's claw reaching for him.

''No!'' DJ screamed in terror as he tried to crawl away from the claw, but was grabbed anyway. ''Don't leave me!'' He begged as the monster slowly lifted him up.

Geoff lunged forward and grabbed DJ by his arms in a attempt to pull him down. ''I'm trying brah!'' He told DJ as he was slowly lifted up as well, his attempt to rescue DJ clearly being hopeless.

''Geoff!'' Bridgette shouted as she in turn grabbed Geoff by his legs to keep him from getting dragged along.

''It's no use! Go on without me!'' DJ dramatically called, on the verge of crying.

''Okay!'' Bridgette and Geoff both quickly complied as they let go and ran away, leaving a irked DJ behind in the monster's claw.

''Oh come on, I didn't mean it like _that_!'' DJ muttered, crossing his arms in annoyance as the monster resumed its pursuit.

Bridgette and Geoff ran around a corner and then immediately shot into a alleyway between two building props. They pressed themselves against the wall and anxiously listened to the sound of any footsteps.

After a few seconds, it remained quiet and Geoff drew out a breath of relief. ''That was _intense_!'' He said slightly excited as he lightly tipped his hat. ''So, now that we're alone again, care to continue?'' He asked, smiling and fixing his collar followed by Geoff puckering his lips, something that earned him a disapproving glare from Bridgette.

''Geoff, this is what Heather meant when she-'' Bridgette could say before the monster's claw suddenly appeared from around the corner. Bridgette screamed in terror and flinched back as Geoff was caught and Bridgette fled the scene while she was fortunate enough that the monster decided not to give chase, as it went in another direction.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Sure, they almost got caught. But on the flipside, Bridgette and Geoff would totally rock the romance challenge!)

''I hate to say it, but Heather's right! I was almost caught because I was too busy making out with Geoff, and then I was almost caught again because Geoff wanted to make out, _again_! Imagine how that would end if our lives _really_ depended on it!'' Bridgette said, visibly humbled. ''I just hope Geoff learnt his lesson too!'' She finished, rolling her eyes.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

Just like the other caught teens, DJ, Geoff and Heather were unceremoniously dumped in the bounce house. Where everyone, while accustomed to Heather being bald, were no less surprised to see Heather without her wig. Feeling absolutely mortified but trying to play it cool, Heather refused to face them.

''Having a bad hair day Heather?'' Gwen asked, slightly taunting.

''Yeah yeah, spit it all out!'' Heather angrily encouraged as some humble laughter came from her fellow captives, only to quiet down soon after.

''So, you're bald?'' Ezekiel genuinely asked.

Crossing her arms, Heather was reluctant to reply to Ezekiel, but knew that ignoring him wasn't making her look any better. ''I happen to be.'' She moodily muttered, rolling her eyes.

Ezekiel nodded his head briefly with a slight, impressed smile. ''It's cool, eh!'' He remarked.

''Thanks?'' Heather unsurely replied.

''I'm wondering though. Now that you're bald, do you wash your head with shampoo or body wash?''

''I'm surprised you've heard of both, homeschool.'' Heather replied a little offended.

''Or do you use a machine they clean those balls with you use to throw over pins?'' Ezekiel naively asked, being sincere in his curiosity despite the rather weird question in general.

''You mean... a bowling ball polisher?'' Gwen guessed with a slightly amused grin.

''Yeah!'' Ezekiel nodded.

It remained quiet among the contestants as only faint, inarticulate snickering was heard. Moments later, someone's snickering turned into full-blown laughter as Leshawna couldn't contain herself anymore. Everyone was either indifferent or mildly humored by Leshawna's laughter attack while Heather herself eyed Leshawna with a rather annoyed glare instead until her laughter slowly died down and instead changed into some heavy breathing.

Heather waited a few more seconds before she choose to talk again. ''Have you had your fun Le-'' She could only ask before Leshawna resumed her endless laughter.

''Please! Please! No more! I'm gonna pee!'' Leshawna begged between breaths, going slightly limp as her laughter fatigued her.

As Leshawna didn't sound like she would quiet down anytime soon, Heather curled up and buried her head in folded legs, having regretted ever responding to Ezekiel in the first place.

* * *

Running over the grounds were Cody, Harold and Tyler. Surprisingly, they didn't have to deal with any sort of trouble at the moment, and it could be read off of their faces.

''You know, without the monster chasing us, this challenge isn't so hard!'' Tyler confidently said while running.

''Yeah! I mean what, no explosions? No burning buildings?'' Harold noted, counting the examples on his fingers.

''No bears?'' Cody cockily finished with a smug grin.

''Maybe all the budget went up on that monster!'' Harold suggested with a smile before predictably, a prop house in the distance exploded, startling the three teens. They then heard a crackling sound and turned their head to another house that quickly caught on fire and burnt up in the blink of an eye, but to their expectations, nothing was inside the house.

''Now that's a anticlimax.'' Harold flatly noted with him and Tyler bearing a matching unimpressed expression before they left while Cody remained behind and puffed a breath of relief before following them.

Observing this chain of events from several screens in the editor room were Chris and Chef, with the latter still in his motion suit and moving on the spot to control the monster.

* * *

''I thought we still had that bear.'' Chris said, slightly puzzled.

''His contract expired yesterday and was returned to its handler.'' Chef pointed out.

''That's a shame.'' Chris calmly remarked, rolling his eyes.

* * *

Walking onto a set depicting a realistic moon landing, Cody, Harold and Tyler calmly looked around as they crossed it, with the former two admiring a lunar lander.

''Cool!'' Cody marveled, looking inside the lander, which contained a small interior. Harold opened the door to get an even better look inside.

''To boldly go where only few have gone!'' Harold recited as he looked inside of the spacecraft, which was barely spacious enough to contain one person. [6]

Tyler, who was looking on from a distance, spotted some writings on the edge of the set. He crouched down to get a closer look of it and saw something written on the fake lunar soil.

'Hey, what's that?'' Tyler wondered as he crouched down to properly read. '' _Property of NASA. 1969?_ '' Tyler read aloud, followed by a confused glare.[7]

Unable to make any of it, he was to ask Harold, but turned his head when he heard someone coming towards them instead and saw Duncan running past them, looking panicked.

''Duncan, what's the matter?'' Tyler shouted after him as Duncan screeched to a halt.

''The monster's coming!'' He told them, sounding unusually worried and jerking a thumb over his shoulder.

Harold scoffed and crossed his arms. ''Big deal, we can outrun it with ease!'' He replied, unimpressed with Duncan's warning and unhappy with his presence in general.

''For some reason, it's faster now! I have trouble keeping ahead of it, and that means you probably have no chance of doing so!'' Duncan advised, though with a usual mocking undertone, which didn't remain unnoticed by them. ''Hey don't look at me like that! I'm only trying to do all of us a favor here!'' Duncan defended himself as Harold shot him a suspicious glare.

''Why would you do _us_ a favor?'' Harold asking in distrust, crossing his arms.

''I'm letting some petty grudge slide to help you out! No need to get all paranoid on me!'' Duncan assured him, though visibly annoyed by Harold's paranoia as he approached the spacecraft.

''Hide in here, I'll lure the monster away!'' He offered as he opened the door of the lunar lander for the unsure and suspicious Cody, Harold and Tyler. ''Come on, get in! If everyone gets caught, there's no telling what Chris will make us do!'' Duncan pointed out.

''He does have a point.'' Cody agreed before he proceeded to climb into the lander.

''Hurry up dweebs, you're our only hope!'' Duncan assured them as Harold and Tyler too climbed in before Duncan shut the door and casually walked off, his face bearing a smug grin. [8]

''It's really cramped in here!'' Tyler said, sounding a little strained.

''That's the life of a astronaut for you Tyler! No elbow room, and running the risk of confusing the toothpaste with your dinner!'' Harold replied.

''It feels as if I'm back in my locker!'' Cody expressed as Duncan returned carrying a metal rod, which he promptly used to jam the door with before he walked off again.

''Hey, what was that noise?'' Cody asked, startled by the sound.

''Hey...'' Tyler said before he pushed against the door a few times. ''I can't open it!''

''Enjoy life in the sardine can!'' Duncan tauntingly called from the other side of the door before he laughed mockingly.

''Duncan tricked us! Gosh!'' Harold cursed as Duncan distanced himself a little and took great pleasure out of Harold's cranking before Duncan choose to finally leave.

As he walked away, Duncan breathed a blissful sigh. ''Just like old times!'' He happily muttered.

''Idiots! Why didn't we see through him?!'' Harold continued.

''He was pretty convincing!'' Cody meekly replied.

''Hold on, let me try to kick that window in!'' Tyler proposed as both a means to get out and to calm Harold down.

''If Duncan was right about the monster, then we'd be safe here though.'' Cody pondered as Tyler started to kick one of the darkened tinted windows.

''Yeah right, and he did us a favor by _locking_ us in here?'' Harold replied, still annoyed with Duncan as Tyler groaned loudly as he strained to kick the window as powerfully as he could, still to no avail.

''Wait Tyler, let me try!'' Cody offered. Tyler moved aside in the cramped room and with one firm kick, Cody kicked the window out, which shattered on the ground. Tyler was quick to frown at Cody succeeding.

''I wore it down for you!'' Tyler was quick to point out, crossing his arms.

Moments later, the guys noticed the landing craft lightly shaking for a moment.

''It's like we're taking off! Cool!'' Harold cheerfully wheezed as it indeed started to ascend. ''How did you do that Tyler?'' He asked the jock.

''I didn't do anything!'' Tyler replied rather puzzled.

''Then what _did?_ '' Cody wondered as everyone started to feel a little uneasy with the thought of what did cause the craft to ascend.

Cody poked his head out of the window and grew a terrified expression as the lander going up wasn't because of some sort of special effect, but because the monster was lifting it up.

''Giant monster!'' Cody shouted in panic before they quickly jumped out one by one, but where Cody landed on his feet, did Tyler land on his face. However, being resilient as he is, Tyler immediately got up and didn't look hurt at all. Harold didn't get to land at all because he was caught midair by the monster.

''Gosh!'' Harold cursed before he was squeezed tightly.

Knowing there was nothing they could do, Cody and Tyler started to run off. However, the monster effortlessly grabbed hold of Cody's pants, specifically his underpants, with its free hand, and hoisted him up in the air. Cody yelped in absolute pain as he was given a massive wedgie until the monster pushed him into its other claw, where it also held Harold.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Some things never change…)

Chef crossed his arms and chuckled happily. ''Just like middle school!''

(Static)

Cody stood in front of the desk, rubbing his butt. ''Just like middle school!'' He uncomfortably said.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

Tyler was still ahead of the monster and saw his lead expanding a little after it caught Cody. Feeling confident but not cocky, Tyler thought up what to next as he left the space set behind while keeping a eye on the monster. When he turned his head again, he saw a couple of rusty trailers right in front of him. Tyler smiled and couldn't believe his luck for he had found the trailers.

''Oh wow! I found them!'' Tyler happily proclaimed as he accelerated with the goal of claiming the trailers. Tyler ran the fastest he could and promptly ran face first into a _background_ that merely depicted trailers.

Tyler moaned and held his nose in pain as he stumbled and fell down on his back. Being literally down for the count, Tyler was easy pickings for the monster as it casually scooped it up and left.

* * *

Back at the bounce house, the monster once again dumped his newly caught victims from a small height into their prison and left.

Seeing Cody looking pained and rubbing his butt, Heather gave him a odd look. ''Did you get a wedgie or something?''

Surprised, Cody raised his eyebrows and looked back at Heather. ''Yeah, how did you guess?'' He replied, a little puzzled.

''Believe it or not, but I've been there too.'' Heather answered, mostly acting indifferent.

Behind Heather, Noah was laying in a corner with his back turned to the rest of the caught teens as if he was shutting them out. Leshawna took notice of his strange behavior and walked over to him.

''What do you got there?'' She asked, growing suspicious.

''A newspaper. It's a tabloid so the entertainment section probably has the highest degree of truthfulness, but it'll do for now!'' Noah explained.

''Oh look, that's us on there!'' Lindsay excitedly called. ''We really are famous!''

''How many more times does she have to discover that?'' Eva quietly grumbled.

''Why are you hiding that from us?'' Leshawna demandingly asked.

''Because otherwise, I have to _share_ my only blanket, entertainment and toilet paper in here!'' Noah emotionlessly replied, not swayed by Leshawna's assertive behavior at all.

''Don't be so selfish! Give up!'' Leshawna demanded before she lunged her upper body forward to take the newspaper from Noah. However, Noah wasn't willing to give it up and firmly held onto it. The tug-of-war between the two lasted a few seconds until a loud ripping sound sent Leshawna falling backwards with both Noah and Leshawna now holding two parts of a ripped up newspaper.

''Great, now it can only serve as toilet paper anymore! Thanks!'' Noah moodily expressed his gratitude before he shuffled back to his corner. Leshawna shot him a dirty glare and tossed the shredded paper away.

* * *

Carefully navigating through the movie lot was Bridgette. Having learnt from her previous close encounter made her stick close to anything she could hide behind instead of just blindly running ahead. That way, she sneaked through the film lot, only to return to the medieval set. Bridgette crossed her arms and frowned, for she was aware that she was lost.

''Come on! This is the third time I ended up here!'' Bridgette whined before she thought of what to do next. Moments later, she saw Courtney at a small distance, stomping past Bridgette.

''Courtney!'' Bridgette shouted and ran after her as Courtney herself stopped and turned her head. Afraid that Courtney's anger was because of her, Bridgette got a little startled. ''What's wrong?'' She concernedly asked.

Immediately, Courtney shook her head and her frown faded. ''No, nothing. Just... boy matters.'' She dismissively answered before they continued walking.

''Don't get me started on it. I'm having my own troubles as well.'' Bridgette replied, rolling her eyes and stuffing her hands in the pockets of her hoodie. ''Had a little squabble with Duncan again?'' She guessed.

''I wanted to find the trailers together with Duncan, but he harshly denied me and left me behind giving me the silent treatment!'' Courtney complained in a mild tone.

''Why would he do that? We both know he's all bark and no bite with you around.'' Bridgette responded, followed by a small giggle from the mental image.

''Because he didn't trust me, and thought I'd leave him behind to benefit myself!'' Courtney explained in a mocking tone. '' _Again_.'' She reluctantly added.

''You mean like in last challenge?'' Bridgette asked, her eyes widening as she now fully understood Courtney's problem. ''Courtney, I'm your friend and absolutely no saint myself, but my mom learned me that all our actions and behaviors have consequences.'' She motherly pointed out to Courtney, who stopped walking and faced Bridgette in response.

''Hold on, what are you saying?'' She asked slightly offended, placing her hands on her hips as she took Bridgette's remark as personal critique.

''That Duncan is _sort of_ right to not trust you!'' Bridgette cautiously explained.

Courtney frowned and rolled her eyes. ''And how do you suppose I fix those consequences?''

''Give it some time, don't be too overbearing on him or anyone else and show that you're willing to endure for others a little! Then, everything should be dandy in no time!'' Bridgette advised.

Courtney huffed before she calmed down from irritated to only slightly moody. ''I, I guess.'' Courtney reluctantly agreed. ''I hope he doesn't think I'm going soft or something! Duncan's a great boy and all, but there's a time for Duncan and a time for the competition. And if he doesn't agree to that, then that's his problem!'' Courtney said as Bridgette's head peaked up.

''Thanks Courtney! Your trouble with Duncan helped solve my problem as well!'' Bridgette thanked her, smiling. Then, from the corner of her eye, she saw a prop bush slowly moving across the lot in a manner that would seem as if it was trying to avoid being spotted by Bridgette and Courtney. Bridgette squinted her eyes and saw who was hiding behind the bush.

''Speaking of Duncan, look who's there!'' Bridgette told Courtney, pointing at Duncan just as he poked his head out.

''What the-'' Courtney muttered as she turned her head to properly look at the prop, with Bridgette following. ''Duncan!'' She angrily shouted as she started to walk towards him as Bridgette shook her head in disappointment, knowing that Courtney probably wouldn't follow up on her advice.

Duncan rolled his eyes and leaned his head back. ''( _Censor_ )!'' He angrily spat before he violently jerked his back again, knowing that he could not escape Courtney anymore as she walked to him with Bridgette hesitantly following her.

''You do not turn your back on me and get away with it! Do you hear me?'' Courtney scolded Duncan as she closed in on him with Duncan simply remaining silent while glaring at her.

Duncan rolled his eyes and hung his head, bearing a bitter scowl. ''Yes Courtney.'' He morosely obeyed, already longing for Courtney's ranting to stop and just wanting to get over with it.

''And don't you ignore me!'' She continued, now more venomous than angry.

''Don't you leave me behind to suit yourself! That's what started it all.'' Duncan retorted.

''That only happened once!'' Courtney yelled.

Bridgette idly listened on and shook her head, knowing that nothing would be dandy between them for a long time. She was then alerted by the sound of the monster's footsteps stomping the ground nearby.

''Guys...'' Bridgette tried to warn Courtney and Duncan, who were still too busy fighting. ''Courtney!'' Bridgette tried again, now even tugging one of Courtney's sleeves. Bridgette then saw the monster appearing and walking towards them. ''Guys!'' Bridgette insistently shouted, this time successfully calling Courtney and Duncan's attention.

''What?!'' They called and eyed Bridgette in unison, slightly annoyed. Bridgette remained silent and simply pointed at the monster, which was now practically standing in front of them. The three of them screamed as the monster swiftly swiped Courtney and Duncan up in one go while Bridgette managed to run ahead, only to be caught by the monster's second attempt.

As they were carried by the monster, Courtney crossed her arms and huffed. ''FYI, this is all _your_ fault.'' Courtney chidingly informed Duncan, who just uninterestedly nodded in response.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere else on the film lot, Owen and Justin had grouped together and were pleasantly strolling through the sets, still in search of the trailers.

''Woo hoo! Yes! Who thought that a second season could be so great?'' Owen cheered as he raised his arms, seemingly oblivious to everything that has happened so far, as Justin smiled on. ''We have fun! We have our friends! We have food! And we have you!'' Owen continued, randomly pointing in a direction for every thing he named, and finishing with pointing two fingers at Justin, who snapped his fingers and pointed back at Owen with a cordial expression, charming Owen.

''Oh yeah! This season is gonna be really pretty!'' Owen predicted as he ogled Justin. Justin, in turn, casted Owen a humored expression.

''What?'' Justin asked, giving him a odd look.

Realizing what he had said, Owen quickly tried to correct himself. ''-Pretty _great_!''

Justin just shrugged and resumed smiling, realizing it was nothing more than business as usual for him. He briefly stopped and retrieved his pocket mirror while Owen went ahead.

''You _do_ look really pretty, gorgeous!'' Justin complimented his own mirror image as it shot Justin a wink, and the real Justin shot it a wink and a finger.

Then, in a extraordinary rare moment that Justin cared to see anything other than himself in a mirror, he spotted scales, crests, razor sharp teeth and red eyes, all belonging to the monster towering over him from behind. The monster roared and Owen screamed in terror before he fell to the ground and cowered in fear. Justin yelped and was frozen on the spot, making them both easy fare for the monster.

''Don't hurt me, I'm have modeling contracts!'' Justin meekly begged as he huddled up to protect himself, or his body, from further harm as he was picked up. The monster raised Justin up to its eyes, and Justin saw an opportunity to use his looks to his advantage again.

''Hello! Could you put me down softly and let me go handsome?'' Justin charmingly asked as he kindly waved.

Viewing Justin's plea from the control room were Chris and Chef, with the former crossing his arms and tapping his foot as he shot Chef a suspicious glare.

''Are we going to be charmed into submission _again_ , Chef?'' Chris asked

''No thank you. One visit from the cops is bad enough as it is.'' Chef gruffly replied before he moved his arm downwards, and as such, the monster did as well.

Justin was shocked that his charms didn't catch on, and briefly looked like he was doubting himself. Meanwhile, the monster stomped towards Owen, who was still screaming and cowering.

''Boy, you are a real disgrace of a man.'' Chef grumbled before he let the monster lift Owen up. However, both Chef and the monster had great trouble actually getting Owen far off the ground due to his weight.

''Come on, come on!'' Chef said as he strained to lift his arm up. However, the body suit's arm lifting Owen up short-circuited under the sheer amount of force, releasing Owen as the monster lost its grip on him.

''Oh yeah! Heavyweight champion all the way! I win, _I WIN_!'' Owen cheered, sounding rather masculine as he did a few bodybuilding poses.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Owen would make a great wrestler though. No one can properly pin him down!)

''Being big can really have its advantages!'' Owen jollily declared as he patted his belly. ''Like, ehrm...'' Owen stuttered, visibly struggling to think of a good example. ''-Like when a monster tries to capture you! And, uh…'' He happily said after he thought one up before he once again struggled to think up another example, but eventually gave up and hung his head in grave disappointment.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

''Not yet Owen my man!'' Chris called from off-screen before he walked into view and planted a hand on Owen's shoulder.. ''You still have to find the trailers!'' He pointed out.

''Aw shucks!'' Owen sighed in disappointment as he walked ahead.

''Now that Owen only has to find the trailers, can _I_ at least be put back down?'' Justin requested from up high in the monster's claws.

''Nope, just like the rest, you are being put with all the other captured castmates!'' Chris replied before the monster stomped off, having not lost the ability to move its legs despite the short-circuit occurring earlier as Owen slowly followed it with all the energy he had left.

* * *

Despite the challenge seemingly being on its end, nothing happened at the bounce house or the four trailers parked next to it for over ten hours aside from Justin being dropped off in the bounce house with the other teens and Chef walking past, receiving a brief jolt of electricity from the malfunctioning suit.

It wasn't until sunset that Owen finally came crawling on his hands and knees before he collapsed next to the bounce house. To check on him, several teens gathered.

''It took you _eight_ hours to get here?'' DJ loudly asked in surprise.

''That's really whack.'' Leshawna said as she crossed her arms and shook her head, giving Owen a unimpressed glare.

''Told you we would need that newspaper!'' Noah called from inside the bounce house.

Owen, not responding to anything that was said to him, pulled out a bobby pin and punctured the bounce house. Owen enjoyed the air in his face that was being released as the bounce house deflated.

''Duncan, why didn't you think of doing that with your piercings?'' Gwen wondered after she had crawled out from under the house.

''Duh!'' Pretty much everyone said in response.

Heather was the first to crawl out from under the now deflated bounce house.

''My wig! Has anyone seen my wig?!'' She shouted in utter panic, frantically running off to go search for it.

As everyone was crawling out, Chris came walking towards them, holding a walkie-talkie and with the monster following him.

''Alright, steady as she goes... and hold it for a minute!'' Chris said through the walkie-talkie as Chris and the monster stopped in front of the trailers. Chris then placed a hand over the walkie-talkie's microphone and turned his attention to the teens.

''I'll be quick because I have to help Chef bring the monster to storage,'' Chris quickly explained. ''Owen, for winning, you get to pick what two trailers you and the other guys get to sleep in!'' He announced.

''Oh yeah!'' Owen cheered as all of the teens remained indifferent to Chris's announcement or the reward.

Owen could choose from basically identical mobile home-esque, primarily off-while trailers of which main differences merely were the colors of their awnings. The trailers stood in pairs and with a small distance in between them. While the trailers didn't look extremely rundown, dents, rust stains and missing wheels were clearly visibly to the teens.

''All that running and panicking just so Owen can pick what _identical_ trailers we sleep in? What does that matter?'' Cody confusedly asked as Owen excitedly shook next to him, thinking of which to choose.

''I never said it was a big reward,'' Chris responded indifferently as he shrugged and removed his hand from the mouthpiece. ''I've always been straightforward with tha-'' He added until he was interrupted by a crackle from the device he held.

''Straight forward? Got it!'' Chef replied, with Chris immediately growing an expression of alarm as the teens ducked for cover.

''Chef, wait!'' Chris tried to correct himself but was too late as Chef made the monster step onto one pair of the trailers, completely crushing one and badly tearing up the other. However, Chef did stop before he could do any damage to the other pair of trailers standing to the right of the damaged pair, leaving them untouched.

''I guess the reward matters now!'' Sadie remarked as she crawled back on her feet as she and the other girls grew rather angry or disappointed, as they were aware Owen would not pick the damaged trailers for him and the guys to sleep in.

''I choose the trailers on the left!'' Owen announced, greatly surprising the girls and making the guys jeer in anger.

''What? They have personality!'' Owen defended his choice, which did little to alleviate the guys' anger.

''Owen, you dumb ( _Censor_ ) mother( _Censor_ )!'' Duncan cursed before he furiously knocked Owen on his head once.

Chris checked on the damaged trailers to assess the damage. ''Well done Chef, you messed up our accommodations alright!'' Chris declared with a frown, sounding understandably annoyed.

''Go right, copy that!'' Chef misinterpreted due to bad connection.

''No-'' Chris yelled, which was the only thing could do as the monster moved its leg to the right and crushed one of the other trailer and powerfully knocked the other over. Seeing the damage, Chris pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance and shook his head.

''Chef, forget about the monster for now, go cook dinner at the craft services tent.'' Chris ordered. '' _Do you copy_?!'' He clearly articulated.

''Roger.'' Chef responded before Chris turned the walkie-talkie off, visibly fed up with it all.

''And the same goes for you, go eat your dinner while I get the interns to fix the trailers.'' He told the teens.

''But where are we going to sleep-'' Beth concernedly asked as many headed for the craft services tent.

''Just... go!'' Chris interrupted her, doing his best to control his anger under these circumstances, covering his face up as the teens left. Though, when he noticed a camera crew lingering around him, he quickly grew a smile and any sign of frustration seemed to fade.

''Would you look at that? Day one is almost over and everyone still lives! That has got to be a good sign!'' Chris excitedly said as he rubbed his head. ''So tune in next time for the next episode of Total, Drama, ACTION!'' Chris bombastically announced as the camera panned out to show a large part of the film lot before the screen went black.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Another? After Chris signed off? It won't be as unlikely as you think!)

''Last year clearly wasn't my A-game!'' Justin laconically admitted before he leaned on the desk and tapped his fingers with a more serious look on his face. ''But this year, this year will be different!'' He declared a bit darkly. ''I am confident in my looks, but at the same time, I have to be careful with them! After all, they mean everything to me, they _are_ everything _of_ me!'' He passionately stated, flexing his arms.

''Because I have such specific demands to maintain my delicate looks, the tiniest smudge or cut can permanently ruin my modeling career! As long as I avoid getting dirty or injured at all costs, and if I can do _that_ , then this man has the million in his pocket!'' Justin promised as he shot the camera a evil smirk and jerked a finger up. Someone off-screen then handed Justin a hand mirror and he started to admire himself.

''That's right gorgeous! A million dollars!'' Justin cooed to his mirror image before he kissed it, and again. Justin then slowly stuck his tongue out and looked like he was going to make out with his mirror image, but before that would be shown, the camera cut off.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

 **Like in canon TDA, I'll add a bonus clip at the end of every episode! Which will most likely be one about the castmate eliminated.**

 **[1] A reference to a line from the Queen song Bohemian Rhapsody.**

 **[2] I'll be damned if there is a episode of Phineas and Ferb that** _ **didn't**_ **include this line.**

 **[3] A reference to how Bowser must be defeated in Super Mario 64**

 **[4] Why would Duncan get excited over a 50 Shades Of Grey adaption? Probably not because of the quality literature…**

 **[5] Gwen infers that Ezekiel is a Amish on his Rumspringa. their pilgrimage where they're free to get a taste of life of the modern-day world and may choose to live there and leave their community. The show she talks about? Breaking Amish, with about the exact same premise.**

 **[6] A nod to the opening line in basically every classic Star Trek episode.**

 **[7] A jab at the conspiracy theories revolving around the moon landing.**

 **[8] This would turn out to be a homage to Princess Leia's line in the first Star Wars movie, whose actress passed away shortly before this chapter was posted.**

 **There you have it! The first episode, which was, as you may've faintly suspected, Monster Cash from canon!**

 **Just a note, as what happened on Total Drama Island, with 22 contestants, it may occur that not everyone gets lines or gets to do something noteworthy as that simply can't always fit without the writing becoming rather convoluted or forced just so everyone gets something to say.**

 **And with that, I conclude the first official chapter/episode of Total Drama Action: All-In! Follow, Favorite, review and/or vote at the poll if you want to and I hope you've enjoyed it nonetheless!**

 **Oh yeah! I am back in business, people!**

 **:D,**

 **L.W.**


	3. Close Encounters In The Blurred Blind

**Total Drama Action: All-In**

 **The time has come to kick someone off**

 **On to the reviews that need answering!**

 **Jster1983: More important question; Did Chris ever review the confessional footage? That way, he would've found out about Harold switching the votes!**

 **Animation Adventures: Hey don't look at me like that! I was desperate for a fitting title! Nonetheless, thank you for your kind words and telling me what events you liked!**

 **Jason Kreuger Myers:** _ **the**_ **Jason Kreuger Myers?! 'Ahem' uh yes! It surely does look like it right? If he would be, he might play the game a little smarter instead of solely relying on his looks!**

 **Acosta Perez Jose Ramiro: I made a reference to Star Wars? 'Checks back' Oh my I really did! I didn't intentionally make that one though, but seeing as Carrie Fisher recently passed on (** **As of this writing)** **, it would be nothing more than fitting!**

 **Knifez: You thought that was long? Psh, I once wrote a 20K chapter! Looking back it was nigh unreadable, but I did it nonetheless! Anyway, I aim to make chapters about as long as the previous, if not slightly shorter! Other than that, thank you for your encouragement and I hope your hype doesn't die down because of the long update times!**

 **MorbidGinger (Who used to be named CVluvFoxy): I really appreciate your in-depth review describing what your favorites moments were! Thank you!**

 **The Feline Overlord: Imagine what would happen if E-Scope and Justin... clashed! 'Dramatic cower' And no, I didn't link it to RR intentionally, but if you think of it, it comes down to the same thing! After all, everyone must participate in this season don't they?**

 **To the rest: Thank you for your continued support!**

 **Oh yeah, mostly unimportant side note, because many of the teens didn't show their sleepwear in canon, I'll take the liberty to quickly describe them as soon as a opportunity presents itself for it! Why I'd do that? For... for the** _ **immersion**_ **! Yes, the immersion!**

 **Total Drama Action: All-In castmates:**

 **Boys: Cody, DJ, Duncan, Ezekiel, Geoff, Harold, Justin, Noah, Owen, Tyler and Trent.**

 **Girls: Beth, Bridgette, Courtney, Eva, Gwen, Heather, Izzy, Katie, Leshawna, Lindsay and Sadie.**

 **Leave a review if you like, and I hope you'll enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Chapter/Episode 2: Close Encounters In The Blurred Blind**

* * *

''Last time on Total Drama Action: 22 teens, a chef of all trades and a _really_ engaging host! It is basically Total Drama Island all over again, only on a dilapidated film lot and with a hard, cold, million dollar prize! Oh and did I mention a big, remotely controlled monster? I loved it! I don't know why the teens didn't, probably because it was out to catch them!''

''Shockingly, Owen won the challenge, probably because he simply _couldn't_ be caught by the monster and won first pick of the trailers! But even more shockingly, in a lapse of judgement Owen picked the trailers that were just destroyed by the monster. However, it didn't take long for the girls' happiness to be crushed too... along with _their_ trailers!''

''Who'll reach a little closer to superstardom? And who's doomed to become the first has-been? See for yourself, right now, on Total, Drama, ACTION!'' Chris announced from a generic spot on the film lot at sunset as the camera panned out to reveal the lot in its entirety as he concluded his recap.

* * *

(Theme song. Probably will give you a description of what it would look like around the halfway mark!)

* * *

Picking up shortly after where the previous episode left off, the teens, minus a absent Heather, were lined up in the craft services tent to get their dinner. The craft services tent was outfitted very basically, a kitchen, a eating area consisting of a condiment table and two long tables and enough plastic lawn chairs to seat everyone. Yet, as it was merely a tent, there was no floor and the teens walked directly on the grass.

''From a summer camp to a movie lot and still we get Meatslob surprise. At least that hasn't changed.'' Gwen wryly remarked as Chef unceremoniously dumped a big scoop of meat on Lindsay and Beth's plates before Gwen herself was to get her serving.

''Would you like some greens with it then?'' Chef asked with obvious fake kindness, flashing Gwen a overwrought nurturing smile for a second before his serious expression returned and let Gwen's serving slip off the spoon down on the grassy ground. Not wanting to risk getting anymore on Chef's bad side, she just choose to scrape her food back on her plate and walk ahead.

Halfway down the line, Bridgette and Geoff were making out instead of walking ahead, stalling everyone queuing behind them, to the visible annoyance of some.

''Keep the line moving lovebirds or go make a nest.'' Duncan sourly told them.

''What?'' Geoff absently replied as he and Bridgette's lips briefly parted. ''Oh, sorry brah!'' He said before they resumed making out while walking out of the line.

''Aw, look at them! That's so cute!'' Katie cooed as she and Sadie were watching Bridgette and Geoff walk to and sit down at a table, making out all the way.

''I hope they don't forget to get some _real_ food because they won't last on their own sugar alone.'' Leshawna noted, standing next in line to Katie and Sadie.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Was formerly a Kiss Cam in a baseball stadium, but got sick of the continued reminder of its loneliness.)

''I managed to talk some sense into Geoff!'' Bridgette contently announced. ''I told him that we can make out all that we want, but not when we're focused on a challenge because we might risk getting kicked off because of that, and it really got through to him!'' She confidently continued, crossing her arms and smiling at the camera.

(Static)

''Sh'yeah, Bridgey had a point, we can't smooch our lives away! We got to focus on the challenge instead of making out!'' Geoff solemnly declared. ''But when we don't have a challenge, or don't really need to have our head in it, we can have our heads on _each other_!'' He happily added, leaning back and eagerly rubbing his hands.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

Seeing Bridgette and Geoff walk past him at the back of the line, they inspired Tyler to flirt with Lindsay, who stood in front of him with Beth.

''Hey Linds, we can be like that too! If you-'' Tyler flirtingly told her.

As soon as Lindsay realized Tyler was talking to her and had turned her head, she gasped loudly in surprise, interrupting him. ''Tyler! You're here too?! Oh my goodness I thought I'd never see you again!'' She squealed before briefly embracing Tyler.

''I've been here like everyone else, but-'' Tyler mumbled until Lindsay let go of him as he was a little disappointed that she hadn't noticed him until now.

''Can you believe that Tyler's here too?'' Lindsay excitedly asked Beth as they walked ahead as Tyler breathed another depressed sigh.

* * *

Spread over the two tables, the contestants ate their dinner, or many at least tried to, in silence. Yet, as everyone around ate their food, Gwen was eyeing her portion uncertainly. When she scraped it off the ground, a lot of grass and dirt got mixed into it, making it seem even more disgusting than it was already was.

''Not to sound like Owen, but are you going to eat that?'' Duncan, who sat opposite of Gwen, asked with a grin, pointing at her plate.

'' _Are_ you going to eat that?!'' Owen excitedly chimed in, leaning towards Gwen in anticipation of her meal.

Gwen rolled her eyes and smiled faintly. ''I picked it up within the five second rule, so it shouldn't be _too_ bad!'' She reasoned, though the reluctance was clear.

''You know, I'm not so picky when it comes down to food. Wanna trade with me?'' Duncan offered.

Trent took notice of their conversation and raised an eyebrow. ''Here, have mine!'' He offered as he switched his own plate with Gwen's as Duncan rolled his eyes, but didn't think any more of it.

''Thanks!'' Gwen warmly responded. ''Are you sure you want to risk the squits for me?''

Trent cocked his head to the side a little and smiled. ''I look after my girl!'' He said before Gwen playfully stomped his shoulder, trying to hide her own bashfulness.

''As it _should_ be!'' Courtney quietly agreed, shooting Duncan a knowing frown as Gwen began to chow down on Trent's meal.

Opposite of them sat DJ, who noticed that his food was beating slightly. He hesitantly prodded it with his fork a few times until the slob rapidly grew eight, bony finger-like appendages and a long, spinal-like tail. Before DJ or anyone else could react beyond raising their eyebrows, the slob lunged onto DJ's face, wrapping its appendages around his head and its tail around DJ's neck. It covered DJ's entire face as it pulsated for a few seconds before it let go, leaving DJ to do anything but flail his arms in panic. DJ gasped for air as the slob fell back on his plate, curled up and seemingly died. [1]

''Are you okay DJ?'' Duncan asked, genuinely worried as everyone at the table looked at DJ.

''I don't know, it felt like that thing shot something funky down my throat.'' DJ replied, bearing a terrified expression. ''I don't know how Chef did it, but our chow has gotten even worse!'' He added.

''Definitely.'' Harold agreed. Everyone turned their heads and reacted in terror when they saw Harold's meal had grown short mandibles and had sucked itself onto Harold's head, seemingly parasitizing off of him. Still, despite everyone's horror, Harold himself remained oddly cool and pulled the leeching slob off of his head. [2]

As Harold tossed his meat away, Heather came shambling into the craft services tent, her expression blank with dread. She sat down at one of the tables and after a second, let her head slam into the tabletop as everyone resumed eating, not batting an eye to her.

Eventually, Lindsay looked up from her food and eyed Heather. ''What's wrong?'' She asked, though more feeling obliged to than actual curiosity.

''Isn't it obvious what's wrong? I'm bald!'' Heather snapped back, lifting her head up from the table. ''I couldn't find my wig! I looked up and down the whole film lot, _twice_! It's _gone_!'' Heather lamented, trying to not let her despondency get the better of her. ''Now I'm just a bald, hairless monster!''

''You already were a monster so don't act as if _that's_ anything new to you.'' Leshawna coldly pointed out before she took a spoonful of slob. Heather lifted her head up and glared daggers at Leshawna as Chris entered the craft services tent, wearing a beret and aviator sunglasses as well as a matching cravat in his shirt.

''Good evening, kids!'' He enthusiastically greeted them, raising a hand as the teens largely remained indifferent to him.

''Are our trailers fixed yet? I can't sleep like this out in the open!'' Heather impatiently asked, crossing her arms and tapping her fingers.

''Why, because the cold breeze may freeze your brain?'' Gwen guessed.

''You can't freeze what ain't there!'' Leshawna added, after which she and Gwen shared a fistbump.

''No, and I'm afraid that that'll take all night!'' Chris announced, to the disappointment of the teens. ''Luckily, we have prepared a movie set that'll do just fine!''

''If it's the set of a summer camp horror movie, count us out.'' Courtney calmly denied.

''I'm not so sure about that!'' Duncan disagreed, bearing a impish smile.

''After all, we survived the real deal!'' Gwen added before they both chuckled and shared a fist bump, after which Trent raised an eyebrow at them.

* * *

(Confessional cam. You'd only ever see killers in summer camps in movies right? Wrong! Total Drama proved that it's just as likely to happen on reality TV!)

''Any other boyfriend would find it suspicious how well Gwen and Duncan get along, but I don't worry about that! I'm confident that their friendship won't be a problem!'' Trent nonchalantly explained.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

''The set you'll be sleeping at tonight will also be the one you'll duke out your next challenge, with tomorrow's genre being... Sci-Fi!'' Chris announced. As teens generally were indifferent by nature, these teens were no different, the exception being Cody and Harold, who high-fived quietly.

''Can I go get my bags first? I need to get my clothes and makeup remover!'' Lindsay asked.

''Funny that you should mention clothes Lindsay! Because everyone gets to wear their costume to wear tonight! That saves time tomorrow morning, and helps with immersing into your roles!'' Chris announced before an intern rolled a rack full of overalls into the tent, which were identical in their grayish blue color, but were not in size.

''Ew... overalls?'' Lindsay complained.

''There's no need for fashion in deep space!'' Chris explained before he searched the rack and picked out Lindsay's overalls.

''Aw, but-'' Lindsay tried to reason, being cut off by Chris tossing her overalls at her, which she reluctantly caught.

''Get dressed and meet me at the spaceship set to the north!'' Chris ordered before he left the tent.

''I'm changing in the bathrooms.'' Leshawna told some of the girls. Gwen in particular shot a look over her shoulder and saw Cody smiling smoothly at them as he took his shirt off.

''Sure. Right behind you!'' Gwen moodily agreed as the girls left.

* * *

At what looked from the outside to be part of the largest set seen so far, Chris was waiting next to an open door as the teens arrived, all of them dressed in their overalls.

''How are the overalls treating ya'?'' Chris asked as the teens walked up to him.

''The sleeves are way too tight!'' Eva angrily complained before she decided to do something about herself. She strained and flexed her triceps and promptly tore off most of the sleeves by doing so. ''Much better!'' She said as she moved her arms around a little bit, relieved.

''Strange, the label said they were one-size-fits-all!'' Chris quipped before he beckoned the rest to follow him inside.

As expected from its genre, everything of the room looked very futuristic and its interior consisted of some steel tables and stools. In the back were two separate rooms with metal bunk beds in each room. A big monitor was fitted on the wall and science equipments such as microscopes littered the tables. another things of note were the oversized air shaft running through the room and a closed metal door.

''Welcome aboard the USCSS Ridley! This will be your accommodations for the night!'' Chris explained as everyone was checking out the room, with notably Noah being irritated that the science equipment were mere props. [3]

''You'll spend the night there and be awakened at 5 AM so we can start with the challenge as soon as possible!'' Chris announced, to the displeasure of many.

''5 AM? Come on!'' Tyler protested.

''Waking up that early? It'll disturb my circadian rhythm!'' Harold argued.

''What's wrong with it? I wake up at five every day, eh!'' Ezekiel replied, slightly confused with the others' reactions.

''5 AM?! But that's like...'' Lindsay whined, starting to stammer as she had trouble calculating something. Eventually, she spotted a calculator lying on a table and briefly typed on it. ''-Three hours before 8 AM!'' She finished in shock after she was done with the calculator.

''That's right Lindsay.'' Chris neutrally responded. ''But you're on a film set now. And you all got to understand that show business is not just red carpets, pool parties and narcotic addictions! This season, you'll learn how hard it is to become a superstar, and tomorrow morning is your first lesson, that of a tight schedule!'' He sternly explained to them, pacing back and forth in front of the tables, where the teens had amassed to listen to him.

* * *

(Confessional cam. It's a tough life up until you can shamelessly demand that your toilet water has to be filled with spring water.)

''Overalls, and now waking up at 5 AM?'' Lindsay said rather downcast. ''I didn't know that being a movie star asked so much of you! I mean, what's next? Having to wear _leotards_?'' She pondered before a horrified shudder. ''If this is what it takes to become a superstar, then I don't think I can pull through with it!''

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

''So prepare yourself for tomorrow and get some valuable sleep! The lights go out in 10 minutes!'' Chris advised as he walked towards the door they entered through. Before he closed it however, a ginger tabby cat managed to hop in, unnoticed by Chris before he closed the door and apparently locked it.

Noah tried to open it, but to no avail. ''Isn't anyone going to wonder why Chris would lock the door?'' He asked.

''Ohmigosh Katie, what a cutie!'' Sadie squealed before she slowly approached the cat, with everyone's, safe for Bridgette and Geoff, who choose to make out again, attention on her.

''I guess not.'' Noah deadpanned before he rolled his eyes and headed for a bunk bed, letting it slide and hoping that the others would regret not listening to him when the time was there.

''You're so lovely!'' Sadie cooed as she picked the cat up, which in turn allowed it. ''I'm going to call you Mr. Business!'' She declared as she walked to one of the tables, carrying and petting the cat, which also received a brief petting from Gwen.

Katie shook her head dismissively in response. ''Pff, Mr. Business? That's, like, a pretty lame name! We should name him Bob!'' She suggested as she petted the cat.

'' _Bob_? We're not naming him after one of your _many_ exes!'' Sadie responded, sounding a little indignant as she rolled her eyes and moved the cat away from Katie's reach.

''Puh-lease! It's still better than naming your cat 'mister'! It makes you sound like one of those crazy cat ladies... like your aunt!'' Katie sniped, now starting to actually sound venomous.

Sadie gasped, evidently offended. But before she could say anything, Beth got in between the both of them.

''Say, what if we call him something completely different?'' Beth suggested as a subtle way to avoid the discussion from escalating into a full-blown fight.

''His eyes make me think of one of my classmate's boyfriend Jonesy!'' Lindsay remarked as she looked the cat in its eyes. ''He's a total womanizer who can't keep a job down!'' She absentmindedly continued.

''Jonesy?'' Katie repeated before she let it sink in for a second. ''I kinda like that name!'' She stated slightly hesitant.

''Me too!'' Sadie agreed.

''So it's settled!'' Beth happily declared. [4]

With the discussion about the cat's name settled, Gwen focused back on the people sitting next to her, which were Courtney, Duncan and Trent.

''Sci-Fi?'' Gwen said, sounding largely uninterested. ''Those movies can be pretty great and all, but its legion of creepy fans turn me off.'' She explained.

''What do you mean?'' Trent asked, sounding a little puzzled. In response, Gwen shot a thumb over her shoulder to Cody and Harold behind them.

''Call me Commander McGrady, because this is my favorite set on the movie lot!'' Harold wheezed, he and Cody admiring the room more intensely than others. [5]

''This really looks like that phantom ship from Another One Bites The Space Dust season three episode fifteen; Freddie Of Mercury!'' Cody raved. [6]

''I'd figure Chris would be more in for a alien movie!'' Duncan pondered.

''Because of all the violence and the blood and guts?'' Courtney disdainfully guessed, shooting Duncan a leeway glance.

''Yeah, exactly.'' Duncan casually replied, though visibly annoyed. ''And don't forget the slime!'' He added with a snide undertone, the mention of slime making Courtney visibly shudder.

''I love that scene in Alien Chunks V: Apex Predator where they brutally cut up a dozen aliens with a modified circular saw and the whole room is caked in their slimy guts!'' Gwen enthusiastically reminisced, unaware of Trent and Courtney especially growing visibly disgusted and uncomfortable.

''Quit it!'' Courtney yelped as she covered up her ears.

''Or when there's another alien hiding in the corpse of another! Man, red and green never blended together as well as when the alien surprised them and their guts and slime mixed-'' Duncan lively told, casting a leeway glance to Courtney, who evidently looked like she was quickly losing her cool.

''Enough!'' Courtney furiously shouted, shooting up . ''I'm going to bed!'' Courtney angrily muttered before she left for one of the bunks.

* * *

(Confessional cam. 'Caked in slimy guts'? Hate to be the one who has to clean that.)

''What can I say? I have a taste for gory movies!'' Gwen laconically stated. ''I love that Alien Chunks V scene so much, I even have the necklace of it!'' She added, showing a small metal necklace shaped like a round saw blade.

(Static)

Courtney shuddered again followed by a annoyed growl. ''Ugh, sometimes I think my family is right to judge me for dating Duncan and his sick, violent tastes!'' She complained. ''All that talk about gore and-'' She casually continued before she gulped, seemingly to keep something down. ''-Slime!'' She creaked, recomposing herself after a beat. ''But at least we're not doing that genre tomorrow!'' She finished on a more casual note.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

''Tss, can't even take a bit of gore.'' Duncan remarked with insincere disapproval.

''Hey, I didn't mean to. You were full-on bullying her!'' Gwen calmly chided him.

''Anyway, I do love that classic movie where the aliens go all like 'I come in peace' to warn about the Cold War escalating and-'' Trent said as to not feel completely left out, talking briefly in a odd tone of voice and making rigid movements with his arms.

''Oh man, can someone call the retirement home? I think senior here got out!'' Duncan quipped, if slightly mocking, jerking a thumb over to him. Trent just frowned as Duncan and Gwen giggled. Trent was to ask something until a intercom crackled to life and beat him to it.

''Attention personnel, the lights go out in two minutes! I repeat; the light go out in two minutes!'' Chris called over.

''Well, guess we better hit the hay too then.'' Gwen opted as the three of them stood up.

''Boys sleep in one room, girls in the other!'' Chris added as the teens went into their respective rooms, except for one boy who joined the girls' line.

''Cody...'' Leshawna urged the boy in front of her, bearing a smile but a stern frown as well.

''I know I know, just kidding!'' Cody breezily replied before he moved into the proper line.

''Engaging hypersleep!'' Harold enthusiastically acted as everyone headed for the bunks, with the boys going in one room and the girls in the other.

''I'll make you engage permanent hyper sleep if you don't cut that out.'' Duncan mildly threatened before she climbed onto her bed.

By the time everyone laid in their bunk, the bright wall lights dimmed, allowing for the teens to fall asleep with little trouble.

* * *

Despite the circumstances of having to share a room with 21 other teens and the lackluster beds, all of them were peacefully asleep a few hours into the night. Truly, there was hardly ever a night on the show that they had slept this gently. Even Jonesy the cat was sleeping unperturbed, having chosen to sleep at Gwen's side. The producers even choose to play a quiet, dreamy melody to underscore the footage of them sleeping.

When suddenly:

''RED ALERT. RED ALERT. QUARANTINE BREACH.'' A computerized female voice called over a blaring alarm with bright red pulsating lights.

''What?''

''Who's there?''

''The Germans are coming!'' The teens shouted in panic as they were rudely awakened and jolted up in panic to gather in the common room.

''Save us Justin!'' Beth and Lindsay yelped as they tightly held onto a surprised Justin in their terror, failing to notice both Tyler shooting them a glare and the intercom cracking to life again.

''Settle down, there's nothing to worry about!'' Chris called as the big monitor turned itself on and depicted him, stopping the teens from panicking. ''Except that a aggressive alien has escaped quarantine and is now roaming the spaceship set!'' He added.

''It's not one who comes to warn us about climate change isn't it?'' Trent guessed, bearing a sheepish smile as he tried to sound hopeful.

''Nope, purely to kill you.'' Chris laconically refuted.

''Not fair! You said we were going to do Sci-Fi!'' Harold angrily protested.

''Well Harold, I lied.'' Chris plainly declared. ''Tomorrow's genre isn't going to be Sci-Fi, but Alien movies. And tomorrow's challenge isn't tomorrow, but right now!'' Chris announced as Gwen and Duncan smiled wickedly and quietly shared a high five while the rest looked on concerned.

''Sci-Fi, aliens, it's all birds of a feather to me.'' Leshawna shrugged.

''Aliens?'' Ezekiel distrustfully repeated, shooting Leshawna a confused glance.

''Aliens from outer space, not the 'They Took Our Jobs!' kind of alien, mind you!'' Noah flatly clarified for Ezekiel, mimicking a hillbilly accent. [7]

''So they're not here to replace us or take our jobs?'' Ezekiel asked, still utterly confused.

Understanding how insulting Ezekiel's remarks may become if left unchecked, Noah rolled his eyes and placed a hand on Ezekiel's shoulder. ''You know, just don't talk for the rest of the night, to save yourself!'' He reluctantly advised.

''Okay!'' Ezekiel naively obeyed.

''The goal is to make it off the set using only a GPS from the table, your ingenuity and everything else you can find without being shot or caught by the loose alien!'' Chris explained as a map appeared on-screen depicting the set and its three levels, with the first level being large rooms, the middle level being a maze of rooms and cramped hallways and the upper level being air shafts.

''Find the alien's hive, get a alien egg and then make a run for the shuttle bay, where the escape pods are located!'' He resumed explaining as a dot marked the shuttle bay, but no location for the nest was given.

''The alien is capable of shooting and spraying a highly corrosive slime that burns your skin on contact, so if it touches you in any way, you're out!'' He added, with Eva notably regretting tearing off her sleeves earlier, for it may make her a easier target.

''Slime?!'' Courtney whimpered, anxiously squeezing her hands together as she was aware she may've jinxed herself earlier.

''And then I haven't even mentioned the traps laying around! Motion sensor bombs, rogue alien egg bombs!-'' Chris resumed with subtle excitement. ''Anyway, Just stay sharp and everything should be alright... I think!'' He laconically concluded, sounding a bit unsure at the end, but didn't worry nonetheless.

''Bombs, slime, we are clearly not in Wawanakwa anymore.'' Bridgette muttered rather concerned.

''Whoever manages to get out un-slimed with a egg wins immunity from tonight's first elimination ceremony and, if applicable, the first _two_ get another advantageous reward! Good luck, Chris out!'' He concluded before the monitor displayed the map again and the metal door slowly opened, showing the teens several faintly hexagonal hallways that would be shrouded in complete darkness if it wasn't for the wall lights shining dimly.

The creaking of the door startled Jonesy, and he darted out of Sadie's grasp into the dark hallway.

''Jonesy! Come back!'' Sadie demanded as she ran after the cat into the darkness.

''Sadie, wait!'' Katie called after and simultaneously chasing Sadie, both completely forgetting to take a GPS.

''I'll give them 30 seconds.'' Gwen flatly predicted as the sound of Katie and Sadie's footsteps faded and everyone made groups.

''So, where do we have to go again?'' Lindsay confusedly asked as some people took another close look at the map.

''In the movies, a alien usually makes it nest in a-'' Gwen explained.

''-engine or boiler room!'' She and Duncan finished in unison.

''So if anything, look for that!'' She advised everyone. ''Also, avoid going in large groups, it makes it difficult to remain quiet and we probably won't stand a chance fighting the alien, so if we stick together, he picks us off one by one all the easier!'' She professionally stated.

''I sure as hell going to try!'' Izzy quietly cackled, eagerly rubbing her hands together before she looked around the room and spotted the air shaft above them, and got a idea.

''Can we go with you, the professional?'' Cody suavely asked, at least tried to be.

''No. I already decided to go with Trent...'' Gwen declared, as Trent smiled. ''-and Duncan!'' She suddenly added, to mild annoyance of Trent.

Meanwhile, Izzy jumped up to the air shaft and yanked its vent off, allowing entrance into it. ''Hey, team E-Scope, through here! I got a plan!'' She added before she was to climb in, being followed by Eva.

''Wait up!'' Owen called as he joined them.

''Come on Noah!'' Izzy shouted to him.

''No.'' He denied, getting a GPS and looking at it.

''Yes!'' Izzy eagerly countered, nodding her head.

''No!'' Noah resolutely repeated, crossing his arms and looking away..

''Yes!'' Izzy repeated before she leaped off the vent, picked Noah up in a bridal style and agilely jumped off from the vent into the shaft, being followed by Eva and Owen, who barely fitted through the opening and only managed to get in with Eva's help.

Meanwhile, Heather looked for a suitable group of other teens to do the challenge with.

''Hey teamies!'' Heather enthusiastically said to a group consisting of Beth, Cody, Justin, Lindsay and Tyler. The group shot her a incredulous look and remained quiet, not willing to respond in a way that would affirm Heather was going to be part of their group . Heather sighed, she got the clue and tried again with another group.

''So, what's the plan?'' Heather asked another group consisting of DJ, Ezekiel, Harold and Leshawna.

''We don't know yet, and if we do, we won't tell you!'' Leshawna moodily pointed out before they left.

Heather growled in anger and gritted her teeth before she turned to Gwen in annoyance.

''I bet I can't go with you two either?'' She asked with a mild frown, knowing well what Gwen's answer was going to be.

''What applied to Cody, applies doubly so for you!'' Gwen coldly pointed out. ''I'm afraid you're on your own now without even your fake friends from school to back you up!'' She grimly continued as the chilling realization dawned onto Heather that she indeed was on her own.

''But you just got to look at it on the bright side Heather, 'Fortune favors the bald'!'' Leshawna quipped as Gwen laughed while Leshawna herself and her group left while Heather herself dreadfully stared into the dark hallway.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Almost as if Heather was staring into her heart, no?)

''It's true, I'm on my own! I'm _bald_ , and on my own! No looks to feel confident about, no other people to fall back on. I've never felt so afraid, so alone!'' Heather creaked as she looked like she fought the urge to cry but breathed in deeply and tried to recompose herself.

''Come on Heather, everyone may hate and mock you, but you're better than to just break down and cry like that!'' She encouraged herself, though somewhat unconvincingly.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

Sadie chased Jonesy into a large room on the lower level, probably meant to resemble a hold. In there, Sadie lost sight of the cat because of the darkness. The difficulty seeing and the strange, metallic noises constantly echoing through the ship unnerved Sadie quite a bit.

''Come here you!'' Sadie gently but shakily called out, looking around until Katie ran into her.

''Come here _you_! Like, you can't just run off with a dangerous alien on the loose!'' Katie sternly lectured her, quickly followed by a humored giggle. ''Even if it's probably just Chef in a limey alien suit!''

''Yeah!'' Sadie agreed as they giggled along until a faint meow could be heard. They turned their head and spotted Jonesy in a corner, hiding behind a pipe.

''Hey, hey, come here Jonesy!'' Sadie gently beckoned as she approached the cat, who poked his head out from behind while Katie looked on.

''That's a good kitty, come on Jonesy!'' Sadie kindly told it as the cat slowly inched towards Sadie but then suddenly hissed at her and darted back behind the pipe.

''Hey, that's not nice!'' Sadie quietly scolded the cat.

''Ugh, you're doing it, like, totally wrong!'' Katie chided Sadie, shaking her head as she instead tried to lure it out. ''C'mere, Bobby!'' She tried to coax the cat, standing behind Katie.

''Pff, we agreed his name was Jonesy!'' Sadie reminded her, crossing her arms in annoyed huff.

''Bob, Jonesy, at least it isn't Mr. Business!'' Katie uninterestedly shrugged, not taking her eyes off the cat, who was now also growling as well as inching back even further, as if it was feeling threatened. ''See? Even he thinks it's terrible!'' She added, angering Sadie.

''Now listen missy, I-'' Sadie furiously snapped as she turned around to face Katie, only to freeze up when she saw what was hanging upside down behind them in the darkness. ''Katie...'' She whimpered utterly terrified, pointing at whatever was behind them.

''What-'' Was all Katie could say while she turned her head before a spatter of thick, green fluid flew from the darkness into her face. Sadie flinched back as Katie moaned in pain and fell to her knees, clasping her hands to her face. [8]

''Holy hell, the slime, it burns it burns!'' Katie wailed, unable to open her eyes as Sadie was still panicking. When Sadie heard spongy footsteps coming towards them, her fear got the better of her and ran off screaming.

''Sadie? SADIE!'' Katie shouted, first confused, then angry for being left behind. Whatever shot Katie then picked her up by her legs and dragged a whimpering Katie away.

* * *

''Duncan, are you coming or not?''Gwen impatiently asked as she, Courtney, Duncan and Trent were the last people still in the room.

''Go ahead, I'll catch up.'' Duncan promised them. As Gwen and Trent left, Duncan looked at Courtney, who was shivering in the back of the room.

''Hey, Courtney, are you coming or what? '' Duncan asked slightly uncaring as he approached her.

''But, b-but there's slime out there! _Green, gelatinous_ slime!'' Courtney whimpered.

''So? It's part of the challenge!'' Duncan shrugged.

''Even if it was for world peace, I am _not_ going out there!'' Courtney adamantly declared, trying to hide her fear behind a angry hiss.

Duncan rolled his eyes in a annoyed huff. ''Fine by me.'' He rudely replied before he was to walk off. However, before he left, he casted one last glance at a helplessly anxious Courtney and seemingly had a change of heart.

''However,'' He said, slightly begrudgingly. ''If you stay here, you'll get a green facial for sure! So stay here and await the inevitable, or come with us and take the chance!'' He offered, sounding as kind as he could make himself in the current situation, which wasn't very kind at all.

Courtney looked up to Duncan and hesitated. ''I, I guess I should come with you then.'' She unsurely relented.

''That's it!'' Duncan coolly replied before they left the sleeping quarters and slowly stepped into the dim hallways. Duncan wanted to go at a faster pace, but Courtney only cautiously stepped forward, still being partially controlled by her fears. They both froze up when they heard a squelchy noise close by.

''What's that?!'' Courtney asked, hiding behind Duncan.

After a few seconds of being on-guard and listening attentively, Duncan relaxed and walked ahead.

''What are you doing? Stay here!'' Courtney demanded as Duncan approached a different hallway. ''Duncan, your recklessness will _not_ get me-'' Courtney angrily chided as she stomped after him, forgetting about the possible danger at hand.

''Slimed! Yeah yeah, I figured by now!'' Duncan finished, getting rather annoyed as he turned around the corner and found the source of the noise.. ''But these two are merely _slimy_.'' Duncan pointed out as Courtney too discovered that the noise came from Bridgette and Geoff making out.

''Oh!'' Bridgette gasped as she and Geoff finally noticed them. ''We meant to go! Come on Geoff! Enough kissing for now!'' She quickly said before pulling Geoff along into another hallway, looking slightly uncomfortable.

''Of course babe!'' Geoff carelessly replied as he let himself get pulled along.

''So you were afraid of Bridgette and Geoff making out? Well then I'd get used to that because I think they'll do that all season long!'' Duncan said, bearing a slight mocking smile.

''I, don't want to take any risks!'' Courtney insisted.

Duncan sighed and rolled his eyes. ''When you convinced me to hug that Celine Dion standee back at camp, I remembered something my granny once told me; 'You'll suffer the most if your fear has you engrossed'.'' He calmly explained. ''And that's what's putting us at risk now!'' He insisted. Though his annoyed tone didn't do much for the credibility of the statement, Courtney seemed to be put at ease a little bit.

''That's so nice!'' Courtney gently replied, smiling kindly at Duncan as all the anxiety seemingly flowed away. ''Maybe you're right! I shouldn't let fear control me! We should be halfway on our way out now!'' Courtney confidently called as she marched ahead.

''Yeah!'' Duncan coolly cheered, still a bit annoyed with the delay but happy that they could finally get moving nonetheless as they went into another direction as Bridgette and Geoff went.

''Let's go win this!'' Courtney yelled as they went around another corner, and immediately heard a quiet beeping noise, they noticed small devices stuck to both walls, and to their horror, realized that they've triggered a pair of motion bombs in their cautiousness

''Oh f-'' Was all Duncan could say before the paint bombs exploded, coating everything in a radius of 10 foot around in green slime. Courtney and Duncan were blown back by the velocity of the explosion and laid on the ground.

The moment Courtney opened her eyes and realized she was covered head-to-toe in slime, she went wide-eyed with terror, clasped her hands to her head and breathed heavily. She shot up and darted back, out of the slime, and promptly wet herself out of sheer terror.

''Get it off, get it off!'' Courtney yelled as she ran off while frantically flailing her arms as Duncan just facepalmed and shook his head.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Duncan's grandma probably also used to say something the likes of 'Remain down-to-earth even with the biggest mirth'!)

''Getting slimed early on a challenge I should be able to pull off with my eyes closed!'' Duncan stated, both disappointed and a little angry. ''The things I do for Courtney! I sometimes wonder if it's actually worth it!''

(Static)

''We may've lost and in a pretty demeaning way too, but at least I feel a little less terrified of slime after I was completely covered in it!'' Courtney explained, hair wet and dressed in a bathrobe as she was still shaking a little bit. ''So I guess it all worked out for the better!''

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

Gwen and Trent were navigating the hallways by themselves after Courtney and Duncan failed to show up, not that Trent had much of a problem with that. Gwen remained wary, taking notice of every little sound and sight while Trent just followed her, unaware what he should be thinking of this challenge.

''So, I know why I like my alien movies. But why are you so attracted to _your_ alien movies?'' Trent asked to make small-talk as they stopped walking for a moment.

''I guess it's the brutality, the gore, but especially the battle between man and beast, prey and predator as they constantly try to outsmart each other until one lives and the other dies a grisly death as nature intended!'' Gwen explained with increasing passion notable in her voice and arm movements, to Trent's slight discomfort.

''Beast? But aren't it sentient aliens that try to enslave humanity or something like that?'' Trent confusedly asked, expecting it to be such aliens all along.

''No, the aliens I like are soulless, grotesque killing machines!'' Gwen laconically explained with a darkly yearning expression.

''I don't think I the sound of that very much…'' Trent said, disappointed that he had to admit it.

''I'm not holding it against you. You got to have a thing for movies like these!'' Gwen replied, lightly patting Trent's cheek before they resumed walking, aware that Trent was relieved to hear her confirm it.

* * *

(Confessional cam. That makes me wonder whether Gwen would also like to pat Trent's other pair of cheeks.)

''So what If we don't have one thing in common, it's not the end of the world! In fact, I'd say it makes things a little more interesting when people have different interests!'' Gwen calmly pointed out.

(Static)

''I admit I got a little afraid to talk about my favorite movies because mine and Gwen's are probably so different. But as it turned out, I don't have to be!'' Trent declared, sounding a little relieved.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

Meanwhile, Eva, Izzy Noah and Owen were crawling through the vents, which were hexagonal in shape and barely big enough to accommodate them. The vent was dimly lit and was covered in a strange, thin mucus that Owen effectively used as a lubricant to glide through the cramped spaces with ease.

''So E-Scope, you haven't told us about your big plan, enlighten us!'' Noah said with a large amount of cynicism.

''Simple!'' Izzy chirped as she lead the group, unaware or unresponsive to Noah's cynicism. ''The alien is probably just Chef in a big and cheap as ( _Censor_ ) alien costume that's way too big for this vent! So we should be safe up here and have a good way to the nest!'' She explained.

''That's… actually a decent plan!'' Noah sincerely admitted, smiling faintly.

''I told you she can have great ideas!'' Owen chuckled, being last in line, as he faintly prodded Noah's side.

''Now when we come across Chef, we can drop down onto him with a surprise attack! He'll never see it coming!''

''And I take back what I said.'' Noah sighed.

* * *

On another part of the set, Beth, Cody, Justin, Lindsay and Tyler were also walking through the tight hallways of the middle level, following the directions from the GPS, which was held by Justin, who was also unofficially leading the group.

''Wow, it's so great how you lead us the way!'' Beth swooned.

''So calm and leader-like! Like, you'd completely forget how ugly the overalls are or how creepy it is in here!'' Lindsay agreed, to Tyler's displeasure.

''It's nothing, really! Everyone could do it!'' Justin modestly replied.

''Yeah! I can totally do that too!'' Tyler stepped in, hoping to impress Lindsay.

''See? _Everyone!_ '' Justin quipped, after which he and the girls had a brief laugh at his expense.

''Hey!'' Tyler called, offended and humbled.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Guys like Justin have a 100% chance to steal your girl, or man!)

''Man, things have not been cool so far. First, Lindsay only remembers I'm here during dinner and then Justin makes a fool out of me in front of her! I'm all okay with Justin being a hit with the ladies and all but the dude got to understand boundaries of relationships!'' Tyler mildly griped.

(Static)

''Just for the record I don't flirt okay, with girls _and_ guys I don't have any interest in that! My looks just have this enthralling effect on people and because of that, so I'm not responsible for any relationship troubles my beauty may cause!'' Justin pointed out before he held up a stack of official documents. ''It's even written in my modeling contracts!''

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

''Come on Tyler, lighten up! Justin's only joking!'' Lindsay goodheartedly told him as she briefly locked arms with him. ''Right?'' She asked, turning her head to Justin as he shot her a confirming wink.

''Sure.'' Tyler growled as he rolled his eyes while they resumed walking. Moments later, Cody perked his head up and froze.

''Wait, do you hear that?'' Cody quietly said, after which the others stopped walking as well and listened attentively. Beside the random creaking that's been echoing through the metal hallways, they also heard a squelchy noise, but they couldn't quite figure out where it was coming from.

''It's coming from the vents!'' Beth remarked, pointing up to the vent hanging above them.

''It's probably Izzy.'' Justin indifferently guessed.

''I don't know man, I got a bad feeling about this.'' Tyler replied, after which the girls got a little scared and huddled up to Justin, with Tyler immediately regretting unnerving them.

Cody felt left out, and strutted forward with a smirk. ''Don't worry girls, I'll protect you!'' He cockily assured them, shooting Beth and Lindsay finger pistols.

''That's cute! A boy doing a man's job!'' Justin quipped.

Cody confidently walked ahead. ''At least I'm doing something! All you do is being prett-'' Cody pointed out until he walked under a open vent, from where out of nowhere a green arm reached out to him and effortlessly hoisted him into the vent, startling everyone.

''I don't know what that was, but it was not Izzy!'' Lindsay shouted.

Everyone listened in horror to Cody pained cries until he was tossed out of the vent, covered in slime, covering his face and moaning in pain.

''Run, run!'' Tyler yelped, and the four teens did just that, not looking back to Cody or whatever assaulted him.

Soon after, they arrived at a crossing with three possible paths and a stairwell going to the lower level.

''Where to go where to go?'' Justin panicked as the rest of the group didn't know either.

''North is nice, South has spice, East is least, West is best!'' Lindsay reasoned, finishing on a cheerful note.

''I can't argue with that logic.'' Justin replied. ''But which way _is_ west though?'' He cynically added.

''This way!'' Lindsay quickly decided as she ran ahead into one of the hallways, either having ignored or failed to hear Justin as the rest of the group followed him.

During their run through a unlit part of the hallways, the group found themselves in a small room where there were lights on. The room immediately stood out with how it was seemingly converted into a alien hive, with webbing overgrowing and consuming the desks and lockers in the room.

''This is weird!'' Tyler wheezed as he lightly touched the webbing.

''I got a flashlight!'' Beth called, picking it up from a table.

''And look over there! Eggs!'' Lindsay excitedly called, pointing at strange, head-sized eggs cocooned into the walls.

''Let's get them and get out of here!'' Justin ordered, as Lindsay approached the eggs. However, everyone noticed they started to rumble violently when Lindsay got close to them, and suddenly exploded. Covering the teens, as well as the rest of the room, in slime.

''Ew!''

''Grody!'' Beth and Lindsay said, more than a little disgusted while Tyler merely looked annoyed. As the slime from the eggs seemed to be slightly different, the teens didn't suffer from any burnings.

''My hair! Is my hair okay?'' Justin yelped as he rubbed his scalp. When he was sure as well as a little confused when he found out his head wasn't slimed, he calmed down considerably. He looked down at his feet and saw Beth laying in front of him, looking hurt and completely covered in slime. ''Thanks for taking the blow, Beth!''

''Everything for you, Justin!'' Beth swooned.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Total Drama traps; Troy tested. Admiral Ackbar approved.)

''I just _had_ to protect Justin! All that slime may've tarnished his prettiness!'' Beth stated as she cleaned her glasses. ''But he's not just outside beauty. He's witty, assuring and a great leader too! He's so perfect, and almost the only thing I think of anymore! I _dream_ I may one day become _misses_ Justin!'' Beth hopefully expressed, followed by a blissful sigh.

(Static)

''That was close! My beauty can't be tarnished like that!'' Justin sighed in relief, checking himself in a mirror. ''Good thing Beth was kind enough to take the blow for me! Maybe she'll be of even better use than those other girls mindlessly fawning over me!'' He pondered with a dark smile.

(Confessional cam.)

* * *

Somewhere else, Bridgette was carefully walking through the set, peeking around a corner before determining it was safe enough to go, she took a quick look at her GPS before walking ahead. Her focus was in sharp contrast to how preoccupied she was with kissing Geoff mere minutes earlier.

Meanwhile, Geoff himself casually strolled after Bridgette, looking a little uninterested in the challenge, and more focused on quietly admiring Bridgette.

''Y'know Bridge? You look really hot in those overalls, but in a professional way!'' Geoff casually remarked, stuffing his hands in his pockets and subtly admiring Bridgette's butt.

''Not now Geoff!'' Bridgette whispered, to avoid possibly being heard by the alien.

''C'mon Bridgey, this is not how I know you! let loose a little!'' Geoff purred as he grabbed Bridgette's hand from behind and pulled her into his arms.

''No! We made out, but we have to keep our head in the challenge!'' Bridgette resolutely muttered, trying to break free from Geoff.

''What's there to keep our head on? Nothing's going to happen!'' Geoff replied as Bridgette broke free.

''Not if we-'' Bridgette angrily muttered.

''Hey, lighten up!'' Geoff suavely interrupted her before he lightly ticked her hips.

''Geoff- no!'' Bridgette tried to resist, pausing midsentence to suppress a fit of laughter.

''There's the Bridgette I know!'' Geoff cooed before he leaned in for a kiss.

''Not-'' Bridgette growled as she tried to pull Geoff's face away, but failed as he managed to kiss her. But even when their lips were locked, Bridgette managed to break free. ''Geoff! No! No kissing until we're done with the challenge!'' She insisted.

''Aw man!'' Geoff sighed, gently kicking the floor when he saw that Bridgette was very serious. ''But I guess it's fair!'' He reasoned before they left.

* * *

Somewhere close by, the group consisting of DJ, Ezekiel, Harold and Leshawna were wandering the hallways in silence, letting them get lead by the route the GPS gave them without question. Harold and Leshawna acted indifferent to the challenge. However, DJ was pretty fearful while Ezekiel still didn't have the first clue what to think of it all.

''You know Leshawna, walking here through this spaceship, there are so many scenes playing in my mind! I wish I had some costumes with me so we could role-play!'' Harold said, breaking the silence as he wrapped an arm around Leshawna.

''Save that for the bedroom, short stuff. I'd be happy to get this challenge over with because homegirls like me do not fare well in movies like these.'' Leshawna uninterestedly replied, quick to remove Harold's hand from her shoulder.

''And DJ probably wouldn't do very great too eh!'' Ezekiel chimed in. His remark needed a second to sink in, after which both DJ and Leshawna shot him a deathly glare.

''What do you mean with _that_?'' DJ asked, raising a leery eyebrow and sounding rather offended.

''Like I say it eh! You didn't do very well when the killer was on the loose back in camp, and Leshawna said that she didn't know what these movies were about eh!'' Ezekiel explained to DJ, mostly unaware of the glares shot at him.

In response, DJ shrugged and Leshawna eased up too. ''I guess that's true.'' He admitted before they resumed walking.

''We can't _all_ be Lando Calrissian!'' Harold casually noted. [9]

''I got a feeling I said something wrong, eh!'' Ezekiel whispered to Harold.

''You _almost_ did.'' Harold pointed out.

Moments later, they were alerted by a strange squishy sound coming from around a corner nearby.

''What is that?'' Leshawna wondered while carefully listening. ''Who of my brave men are going to scope that out?'' She asked the guys. However, as they were either frozen on the spot or quietly whimpering, Leshawna rolled her eyes in annoyance.

''I guess I'm the only one man enough!'' She moodily stated before she took a deep breath and quickly turned around the corner, ready to face whatever the sound was. She opened her eyes, and was pleasantly surprised to see what it was.

''We don't have to fear anything of these two!'' Leshawna called out, the boys accompanying her came close and too found out that it were Geoff and Bridgette, once again making out.

''Do they even hear us, eh?'' Ezekiel wondered before he approached them and prodded Geoff. ''Hey!'' He shouted, after which Bridgette and Geoff became aware of their presence and flinched back in surprise.

''Oh my- we went at it again?!'' Bridgette gasped, breaking free from Geoff's embrace and looking utterly shocked at the fact that she did succumb to the urge to make out yet again despite resisting it only minutes earlier.

''Sh'yeah!'' Geoff calmly replied, not aware of Bridgette's shock.

''The danger makes it so much more intense, huh Geoff?'' DJ taunted as the rest shot them humored grins as well.

''I saw you sneaking over to Bridgette's bunk tonight, Geoff! Naughty naughty!'' Leshawna playfully chided, jerking a finger at them.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Like we would need _more_ contestants.)

''It's fun and all cracking jokes at their expense, but I do hope that they get their act together! Because if they don't, I may have to vote one off to avoid risking being on a team with two people who have more attention for each other than the game!'' Leshawna explained, sounding rather serious.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

''I-'' Bridgette stammered, still in shock as well as looking very embarrassed. ''We got to go!''

''But Bridgey-'' Geoff mumbled as he tried to hold Bridgette's hand.

''No! We go. _Now_! No distractions anymore!'' Bridgette resolutely declared before pulling her hand back and stomping off, with Geoff following closely, bearing a concerned look on his face. Meanwhile, the other group rolled their eyes and continued in the opposite direction.

Seconds later, Bridgette's scream echoed through the hallway, Leshawna and the boys in her group looked over their shoulder into the direction it came from.

''Oh boy that doesn't sound like good news.'' Leshawna concernedly said.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Bridgette would probably fear pink slime more.)

''Geoff tried to make out with me again, and that's when the alien attacked us!'' Bridgette angrily clarified as she was covered in slime. ''And that proves that Geoff just doesn't care! I want to be serious with the challenge, but I can't! I'm constantly giving in to Geoff and his attempts to make out with him, even though we agreed not to make out during challenges!'' Bridgette complained, sounding very annoyed, but also timid about what she was to say. ''I think it's better if Geoff and I avoid being together for a while. Both for our chances in the competition… and maybe for our relationship too!''

(Static)

''I wonder what Bridgette's problem is. Usually she's all cool and laidback and all and always wanted to smooch, but now? I don't know what it is man, but she's so uptight all of a sudden and _griping_ about me trying to kiss her, even though we could when we didn't have to focus!'' Geoff stated, also while covered in slime.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

''WARNING. WARNING. MAIN POWER CORE MALFUNCTIONING. SWITCHING TO AUXILIARY POWER. SHUTTING DOWN NON-CRUIAL SYSTEMS TO AVOID MELTDOWN.'' The soulless, computerized voice blared through the set, alerting everyone still in the game.

''And I'm sure that doesn't sound like good news either!'' Leshawna added as a draining noise was heard while the already dim slowly lights died down, completely shrouding the hallways in darkness safe for GPS's glow and a series of small, red emergency light every half a dozen yards.

''Does this mean she should be goin'?'' Ezekiel asked.

''Good idea!'' Harold agreed as they walked off at a rather fast pace. However, not even two seconds after they did, a blot of slime was shot at them from behind and struck Harold in his neck.

''Ah! It burns!'' He hollered as he fell to his knees while the others gasped, with DJ pitching a girlish scream and clasping his hands to his head. His body then had a brief spasm after which he strangely held his stomach and his butt with a uncomfortable expression.

''Go, go! What are you waiting for?!'' Harold ordered before another shot struck him and the others fled as what was most likely the alien was in hot pursuit of the teens and occasionally shot at them.

''I can't see where we're going eh!'' Ezekiel yelped.

''Hold on, I'll light the way!'' Leshawna replied as she used the glow of the GPS's screen to light the path in front of them. However, as they used the device to light their way instead of planning it, they weren't aware that they were going into a hallway that was a dead end, and would inevitably end up being cornered by the alien.

* * *

Not far from Leshawna's group were Eva, Izzy, Noah and Owen, still crawling through the vents and Izzy also using the GPS to light the way in front of them.

''I'm scared! Anything could jump us in the dark!'' Owen nervously told Noah.

''Don't worry big fella. You don't have to fear any monster as long as they fear Izzy.'' Noah flatly pointed out, though with good intentions.

Eventually, Izzy came across a large vent and peeked through after hearing noises, spotting Leshawna's group below.

''Oh hey look, it's Leshawna!'' Izzy said as she watched the group run face-first into a wall because of the poor lightning, something that made Izzy laugh. ''Classic!'' She giggled as the others joined her.

''Oh no, it's a dead end!'' Leshawna dreadfully said.

''Oh mommy, help me!'' DJ screeched, a sight Eva frowned and rolled her eyes at as she and the rest of her group observed them as they all heard squishy footsteps, a sound which made Izzy grow a wicked grin.

''Wait for it…'' Izzy muttered with excitement as the alien drew closer to the group. Leshawna used the GPS to cast a light onto the alien, which made it flinch slightly.

''Don't take our jobs, eh!'' Ezekiel stammered before he was promptly shot, making DJ screech in terror as he clasped his hands to his head and screamed before he was shot too, making him moan instead.

Izzy shone her GPS on the alien's back and could see that it was Chef Hatchet in a dark grayish green, skeletal costume with a elongated head outfitted with a small tank on his back. He was carrying a big paintball gun and wearing night vision goggles. Chef seemed unaware that he was being shined on, most likely because of the goggles he was wearing.

''Izzy, what are you doing? The engine room is nearby!'' Noah quietly protested, grabbing the GPS out of Izzy's grasp to show it to her.

''I cannot resist the opportunity!'' Izzy replied before she kicked the grill open. ''Attack!'' She yelled before she slid out of the vent, followed by Eva as Chef Hatchet was now cornered by them as well.

Owen was to jump out too, but Noah stopped him and insistently gestured Owen to remain quiet.

''I've been waiting to finally kick your tail again, Chef!'' Izzy declared before she drew a small paintball gun out of nowhere and aimed it at Chef while using her other hand to hold the GPS. With this, she surprised both him, Eva and Leshawna's group, forcing the former to raise his hands up.

''Izzy, where did you get that from?'' Eva asked more than a little puzzled as of where Izzy pulled it out of, and why she had it with her in the first place.

''I've had it lying around for ages! I knew it would come in handy someday!'' Izzy claimed before pulling the trigger, with the only response being clicking noises. Izzy giggled uncomfortably as Chef frowned and lowered his arms.

As Izzy tried to shoot Chef a few more times, Leshawna saw a opportunity to quietly sneak off and took it. Ezekiel shot her a confused glare, but Leshawna replied by making a zip-your-lip gesture, to which Ezekiel agreeably nodded.

''Maybe I should've kept a few pellets too! Silly me!'' She said rather humored as she lightly slapped her forehead, unaware that Chef had aimed his gun at both her and Eva and unceremoniously shot them both.

''See, that's why I didn't want to go with her!'' Noah explained to Owen before he gestured him to come along as they crawled away.

''I don't have time to play with you, crazy woman.'' Chef gruffly declared before he casted a quick glance at the air shaft above him and ran off.

''Alright, see you at the retry tomorrow!'' Izzy chirped, waving in his direction. Chef replied by shooting another blot of slime at her. ''Okay, the day after tomorrow!'' She corrected herself.

Eva moaned and then smelled the slime, bearing a disgusted expression. ''Does this slime always smell like runny poop?'' She wondered.

''That's not the slime.'' DJ admitted, looking visibly ashamed. Everyone, even Ezekiel, quickly figured out what he meant and grew appalled expressions as well. ''What? It's partially because of the food!'' DJ pointed out.

''Good grief.'' Eva muttered in disgust.

''Don't look at me like that, this food can give you bad runs!'' DJ nervously retorted as everyone shot him skeptic glares.

* * *

Somewhere else, Gwen and Trent were approaching a large door as Gwen noticeably remained alert all the while.

''The map says the engine room is through here, but should we actually _go_ through here?'' Gwen wondered after casting a hesitant glance at the door before looking back at her GPS and failing to see Trent walking up to said door.

''Why the worry? We haven't even _heard_ anything the alien yet!'' Trent carelessly replied as he slowly opened the door.

''That's exactly what worries me!'' Gwen remarked as Trent briefly paused and gave Gwen a puzzled look. ''The only thing worse than knowing that the alien is about to attack, is _not_ knowing when it's about to attack!'' She explained as Trent slowly opened the door.

When the door was significantly open, they froze up when they saw two green dots in the darkness ahead of them. They tensed up and backed away when they quickly realized the alien had perhaps been waiting for them. In a reflex, Gwen shone the GPS in its direction, revealing Chef to them as he flinched back a little from the glow.

''Uh... Trent Barada Nikto?'' Trent hesitantly chanted as they walked backwards with increasing speed before he received a shot in the chest and fell back. This urged Gwen to sprint off with Chef chasing her. [10]

To what felt like a eternity running and avoiding slime to Gwen, she came across a small room a short distance away. Gwen thought fast and dashed into the room. There, she duck under a table and pressed the GPS against her overalls to quell the light.

Though she could not see him from under the desk, Gwen could hear Chef. His squishy footsteps sounded through the room as Chef walked through it at a nerve-wracking, slow pace. Gwen's breathing got heavy when she was able to make out Chef's legs as he slowly paced past the desk she hid under, and she had to make sure not to breath too loudly as she had firsthand experience of Chef's sharp perception. Her heart skipped a beat when Chef suddenly and loudly opened a metal locker at the other end of the room, where he found nothing.

As Chef paced over the other side of the room, Gwen knew that he'd find her soon, and that sprinting out would get her caught too. She held her necklace and, though reluctantly, got a idea.

''It's my favorite necklace, but I have no choice if I want to survive.'' Gwen muttered quietly as she casted one last glance at it before she ripped the cord off her neck and tossed it into the hallway.

Chef's head peeked up when he heard the necklace clanging on the metal floor outside of the room, and darted outside.

''Ah! What are you?'' A female yelled in fright, followed by said female briefly screaming. Gwen's head peaked up in surprise when she realized Heather coincidentally was outside the room when Chef ran out, and shot her.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Heather was simply a the wrong place at the wrong time… and perhaps at the wrong show too.)

''I know it's just a challenge and that it was Chef in a alien costume, but for some reason you really grow to treat as if it is the real thing!'' Gwen stated, a little baffled. ''But it's really exciting to live the role of your heroes though!'' She added with a smirk.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

Gwen attentively listened to the footsteps slowly fading out, and after a short while of silence, declared it safe to get out from under the desk. She briefly searched the desk and found a tube. She picked it up and quickly identified the object as a handheld flare.

''It's no flamethrower, but it may just come in handy.'' Gwen muttered before she stuffed the flare in her pocket, and was about to leave. However, she immediately froze up when she heard quiet sobbing coming from the other locker Chef didn't search. Gwen was hesitant to find out who or what it was at first, but she quickly deducted that it could not be of much risk. Still, Gwen approached with caution before suddenly swinging the door open and lightened the inside with her GPS, discovering that it was Sadie huddled up in there.

''Sadie!'' Gwen hissed in surprise as Sadie covered her eyes from the bright gleam. ''What are you doing here? Where's Katie?'' She asked, offering a hand to Sadie to pull her out of the locker and on her feet.

''We were chasing Jonesy when something attacked us! Katie got shot with slime, and I wanted to help her, but I got scared and ran and then I got lost!'' Sadie explained before wiping her tears. ''And now I feel bad!'' She guiltily added.

''Don't be. There was nothing you could do for her anymore!'' Gwen consoled her, if coldly. ''The hive is nearby, come with me.''

''No, I don't think I can do that! Not without Katie!'' Sadie denied as she broke free of Gwen's grasp, beginning to sob again.

''Sadie, you've got this far without her, you are good enough to finish this on your own!'' Gwen encouraged her.

''You think so?'' Sadie doubtfully asked.

''Definitely. Follow me!'' Gwen told as she walked ahead, with Sadie hesitantly following a moment later.

* * *

In a shaft nearby, Noah and Owen were touching their way to the hive as the only light source they had left was a lighter from Owen.

Noah felt around and got mucus on his hand, to his annoyance. ''Ugh, what's up with all this gunk in these shafts?'' Noah griped as he wiped his hands on his sweater.

''Noah, this is creepy! Are you sure we're going the right way?'' Owen whined, being spooked by the complete darkness.

''I'm 99 percent sure we are. The map was pretty clear to read, even from behind the line.'' Noah casually replied as they neared a T-junction and Noah stopped in the middle of it. ''Like how we have to go left here, and then we can basically drop down into the nest!'' He confidently explained, turning his head to Owen.

Owen in turn, got worried when he saw three bright green dots in a triangular formation wiggling around on Noah's forehead. [11]

''Noah… are you by any chance a Hindu?'' Owen nervously asked, pointing at said dots.

''If anything, I'd be a Pastafari. Why?'' Noah answered, frowning scornfully.

''Because you suddenly have those dots on your forehead.'' Owen said, pointing at Noah.

''Dots, what-'' Noah muttered as he tried to figure out what Owen meant. He quickly spotted the two dots of Chef's goggles in the darkness down the vent and yelped in alarm.

''Go back, go back!'' Noah shouted as he pushed Owen back, who was unable to do so.

''I'm stuck!'' Owen cried in panic. Noah briefly looked at Owen, but left him behind to go the other way.

Even though Chef could've shot them now, fortunately for Noah and Owen, his gun malfunctioned.

''Crap, should've packed extra pellets!'' Chef grumbled as he checked the chambers before discarding it.

''Ha ha!'' Noah quietly yet mockingly replied before Chef rapidly closed in on them, sliding through the shaft using the mucus as a lubricant like Owen did and held his open handpalm out to Noah to spray some slime in his face, courtesy of a nozzle in the suit's palm. Noah fell back and groaned, covering his eyes as a freaked out Owen got sprayed by Chef as well before he left again.

''What is this stuff? It glows!'' Noah angrily asked, trying to wipe the slime off of his face.

* * *

Sitting in a control room and observing the challenge, Chris held a paper he was reading off. ''The slime was the stuffing of a series of chocolate eggs sold in the United States. We could buy it cheaply because the company went broke over a series of crippling lawsuits! It's made of chili sauce, mayonnaise, gelatin and a snuff of radium for that extra glow! They assured us it was safe, but discouraged us from actually eating it!'' Chris carelessly explained, casting a big grin.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Hey, at least these chocolate eggs aren't a choking hazard!)

''This stuff is really tasty!'' Owen contently mumbled as he ate out of a bucket, digging his hand into it and stuffing his face with slime.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

Gwen and Sadie entered the engine room, which was converted into what could be best described as a brown-colored cave made of dried resin and webbing haphazardly spewed everywhere, having completely coating the walls, floors and machinery around the room while a strange liquid oozed off the ceiling.

''This is creepy!'' Sadie whispered, visibly on edge before liquid drooped on her head and disgusted her. She looked up and briefly gasped when she saw a lifeless human figure cocooned to the walls, which turned out to be a mere dummy.

''Now I'm _sure_ they've watched all the Alien Chunks movies!'' Gwen said as they were walking through the room while she marveled at the hive before crouching down to touch the webbing. '' Props to the set crew who made this!'' She muttered, impressed as Sadie walked ahead, and eventually spotted another clutter of head-sized green eggs laying neatly in a pile at the end of the room.

''There are the eggs!'' Sadie yelled before they ran to them, to Gwen's annoyance. ''That means we've won, right?'' She hopefully asked Gwen as she blindly picked up a egg, unaware of the glare Gwen gave her.

''Not so fast, we still have to get the eggs out of here!'' Gwen sternly reminded her before taking a quick look at her GPS. ''The shuttle bay is pretty close by, but we have to be fast _and_ quiet!'' She explained

''Got it!'' Sadie resolutely replied, though it was followed by a nervous gulp as she looked around. Gwen too picked up a egg and carried it with one hand while holding her GPS with the other.

''Follow me!'' Gwen whispered before they ran off. However, before they even made it out of the room, they heard rumbling coming from a vent above them. Gwen looked worried as Sadie gasped before whatever made the noise fell through a vent, revealing it to be another teen.

''Leshawna?! How did you end up there?'' Gwen asked, greatly surprised.

''Don't ask me how, but it worked for Izzy, so I gave it a try!'' Leshawna replied as she got up, a little baffled too.

''And a successful one with that! You're in the alien's nest!'' Sadie chirped.

''Pfuh, am I actually going to give Izzy _credit_ for her crazy plans?'' Leshawna sarcastically wondered, crossing her arms.

''No time for that yet! Get an egg, the alien is probably nearby and we need to go!'' Gwen adjured, pointing at the nest.

''Right!'' Leshawna agreed as she went to get one.

* * *

The three girls dashed out of the engine room as fast as they could while carrying their eggs

''This is the endgame, stay focused at all costs!'' Gwen demanded as she lead the group, leading them by the directions on the GPS.

Immediately after however, Chef dropped down from a vent, splitting Sadie up from Gwen and Leshawna. The latter two continued running while Sadie yelled in terror before Chef sprayed slime in her face. She dropped her egg, shattering it, and fell on her knees in pain as Chef gave chase to the other two.

''Leshawna, have you discovered a weak spot on him?'' Gwen asked as they ran.

''Discovered a weak spot? Girl, I've spent almost all my time this challenge running away from Chef and his freaky costume to care about seeing weak spots! Those eyes in particular are funky!'' Leshawna answered, occasionally breathing in-between. Leshawna then looked over her shoulder and saw that Chef was gaining on them.

''Those eyes…'' Gwen pondered before she came to a conclusion. ''That's it!'' She called before she took her GPS and aimed the screen into Chef's face when he was right behind them. The night vision goggles amplified the screen's brightness, and Chef flinched back in pain. However, just because Chef was blind, didn't mean he was down. He spewed his slime around before Gwen and Leshawna could get out of its range, and while Gwen barely avoided it, Leshawna did not.

Gwen casted a worried look at Leshawna while Leshawna herself, contrary to many others, just indifferently stood there while covered in slime as Chef groaned and winched in pain for a little while, granting Gwen a moment to escape.

''Go, go. I'll be fine!'' Leshawna whispered at Gwen before the latter dashed off, carrying her egg.

When a small distance away, Gwen saw the lights of the shuttle bay in the distance. However, she screeched to a halt when she heard meowing and turned her head to see Jonesy down another hallway.

''Jonesy!'' Gwen breathed as she briefly seemed to ponder what to do next. ''What the hell.'' She muttered before she tossed her GPS and went into the hallway to pick Jonesy up, who remained calm, before Gwen sprinted back and heading straight for the shuttle bay, carrying a egg under one arm and a cat under the other and remaining alert of any signs of Chef.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Just a random question; Would Sigourney be a fitting name for Gwen?)

''Yes, I may've taken a risk, but only the most heartless of people leave animals behind, whether it's in film or real life!'' Gwen vividly stated, pointing at the camera.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

Gwen dashed for the nearest escape pod and tried to pull its door open, but to her horror it wouldn't budge. She spotted a terminal next to her and quickly figured it would only open with a card key, which she spotted on the table near the entrance. However, just as she was to get one, Chef barged in and seemed ready to attack.

Gwen rapidly jammed her egg between her arms and struggled to use her free hand to get the flare from her pocket and remove the cap as Chef dashed towards her. Gwen grew nervous as she had to dart back, try to light the flare and not drop either the egg or Jonesy. She barely dodged a attack from Chef and fell back, losing her grasp on the egg, which rolled onto the floor unharmed. However, this left her with a free arm and thus, was able to use it much more efficiently. As Chef dove towards her, Gwen wasted no time to light the flare by rubbing the top against the cap a few times, and to her relief it ignited just in time.

A dazzling glare shot up from the flare and Gwen swung it at Chef as he was mere inches away from her as he in turn flinched back.

''Argh! My eyes!'' Chef cried as he covered her face in pain while Gwen shot up, tossed the glare and picked up the egg instead, again carrying it under her arms. She quickly snatched a key card from the table and swiped it through the lock. The door slowly opened as Chef regained his posture.

''In, in!'' Gwen ordered the cat as she practically threw him into the escape pod as soon as the door was open wide enough.

Chef growled and eyed Gwen before sprinting towards her, hoping to get her on the finish line. Gwen duck into the escape pod and quickly pressed the button to close the door. She held her breath as the door closed, doing so just in time before Chef was to get her. Chef crossed his arms in frustration as Gwen pressed another button, detaching the escape pod from the set, which the unceremoniously fell down a level and crashed into a patch of grass outside on the film lot.

''And we have our winner; Gwen!'' Chris announced, waiting outside with almost all the other teens, still covered in slime, as Gwen kicked the door open and crawled out carrying Jonesy, a little dazed from the impact. ''And you even found Mr. Jim!'' He delightedly added before he took the cat from Gwen. ''That's worth some brownie points!''

''What can I say? Don't try to beat me at what I know best!'' Gwen calmly boasted before Trent walked up to her and smiled at each other as Chef dropped by too. ''But you were a worthy opponent, Chef!'' She genuinely told Chef.

Chef shot her a acknowledging nod before angrily turning to Chris. ''Chris? What the hell? Flares and night vision goggles?! I could've gone blind from those!'' He roared.

''Catch your breath for a few minutes before you have to go to the first ever awards ceremony! It's time to immediately kick off our first flop!'' Chris announced, ignoring Chef and beckoning the teens to follow him.

* * *

The award ceremony began with a short montage of footage from Total Drama Island featuring Chris accompanied with a short, glorious tune which finished with a shot of a Gilded Chris.

The scene then cut to the stage of the amphitheater where Chris, dressed in a flashy blue suit, walked up to a small podium, holding a single Gilded Chris.

''Good night, and welcome to Total Drama Action's first Gilded Chris awards ceremony!''Chris greeted both the viewer and the teens before he clearly presented them the Gilded Chris.

''Like how the marshmallow represented life back on camp Wawanakwa, the Gilded Chris symbolizes enduring survival on Total Drama Action! Each and every one of you decides who of your fellow men isn't worthy of a Gilded Chris, who isn't worthy or survival, during these ceremonies!'' He explained dead-serious.

''Under your seats you'll find your voting devices!'' Chris announced to the teens, who sat on the bleachers opposite of the stage as they picked them up and took a good look at them. ''It's easy! Just press the button of who you want to vote for! And no peeking!'' Chris instructed, finishing on a sterner note as he caught Lindsay peeking onto Beth's device.

''Just remember that you can't vote for Gwen tonight! Because let's face it, she deserved tonight's award for Best Performance! Come and get it!'' Chris additionally said as he held the Gilded Chris up high as Gwen climbed onto the stage, with many of the others either cheering or applauding for her.

''Speech! Speech!'' Trent repeatedly called, with many others joining him.

Gwen kindly waved back until Chris handed her the statuette and moved aside so she could talk into the microphone. ''Wow, thank you! Thank you for this pompous effigy of grandeur and narcissism that I'll-'' Gwen gratefully spoke into the podium's microphone with a humored smile, fully intent on cracking jokes at Chris's expense.

''On second thought, no speeches tonight!'' Chris rudely pushed her away as soon as he realized Gwen was going to mock him. ''Anyhow, get voting!'' He added, still a little annoyed. It remained quiet for a few seconds as the teens got busy pondering and voting.

''And the votes have been cast!'' Chris announced as Chef appeared on the stage, rolling a wheeled desk stuffed with statuettes and dressed in a glamorous sheer pink dress that showed his underwear slightly and even wore a matching pink chef's hat, to the teens' humor and Chef's anger.

''I hate my life. I hate my life and every decision I made that lead up to this.'' He miserably grumbled until he was standing next to Chris.

''Those whose name is called are safe, and can come on stage to claim a statue!'' Chris explained, waiting for a moment to let the laugher die down before he continued. ''And the Gilded Chris go to...'' He called, again pausing for a little bit of suspense. ''...Trent, DJ and Leshawna!'' He called, after which said recipients gladly ran onto the stage and claimed their effigy.

''Beth, Noah and Harold!'' Chris continued as they happily climbed onto the stage as well.

''Lindsay, Cody and Sadie!'' As their names were called and Lindsay and Sadie excitedly joined their friend Beth on the stage and Cody just strutted coolly, Katie instead started to worry a little bit.

''Eva, Duncan and Katie!'' Chris continued, to Katie's respite while Duncan on the contrary expected nothing less.

''Tyler, Justin and Courtney!'' Chris called as Justin ran down and Tyler _tripped_ down the bleachers while a still slightly shaken-up Courtney walked slowly.

''Owen, not so strange, Izzy-''

''E-scope!'' She angrily corrected him.

''Whatever floats your boat.'' Chris moodily replied. ''And strangely Heather!'' He resumed in his usual chipper tone of voice. Owen cheered and stormed towards the stage, while Heather remained very demure, only smiling weakly.

The three teens who were still on the bleachers were starting to grow very nervous by now. Bridgette was biting her lip, Geoff was sweating and Ezekiel was shaking slightly with a blank expression on his face.

''Three nominees left, only two awards. Who gets one?'' Chris wondered as he enjoyed the tension. ''Like... Bridgette?'' He added, as she breathed a sigh of relief and darted up to the stage, leaving the two guys in even worse anxiety.

''And now, the moment we've all waited for! The final Gilded Chris of tonight goes to...'' Chris called, exploiting the suspense of the situation as everyone waited for the reveal.

''...''

''...''

''...''

''...''

''...''

''...''

''...''

Chris waited, casting a tense expression as Ezekiel and Geoff exchanged glances.

''...''

''...''

''Ezekiel... Oddly!'' Chris announced as the others gasped while Geoff was in shock and Bridgette in particular casted a downcast, but accepting expression. Ezekiel instead, shot up and began to do a brief square-dance.

''Yeehaw!'' Ezekiel cheered as he finished his dance. ''You know what that means eh? I'm not going home first again! Drinks at me tonight!'' Ezekiel happily declared.

''It's drinks _on_ me, brah.'' Geoff pointed out. Disappointed, but not mad at Ezekiel for his joyous outburst.

Immediately, Ezekiel recognized how insensitive he was and flinched. ''Oh, sorry eh!'' He meekly apologized.

''It's okay bro, really!'' He calmly replied, shooting Ezekiel a calming, assuring smile before he stood up and turned to face the others. ''But why me though? I thought I was cool with everyone.'' He wondered.

'' _Was_ being the operative word.'' Duncan coldly remarked.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Didn't it feel odd that Ezekiel wasn't booted first this time?)

''After all, I can't afford risking to be on a team with both suckers because we either lose the first challenges if we do, or deal with a Romeo and Juliet scenario!'' Duncan explained, followed by a short chuckle. ''Heh, suckers.''

(Static)

''I was given some _very_ convincing reasons why I should've voted for Geoff! So since it didn't involve voting for me, I went along with it!'' Noah callously declared.

(Static)

''Ever since we caught them kissing on the set, I knew it was either going to be Bridgette or Geoff, but since I think Bridgette would be less devastated to be without Geoff than the other way around, I stood up for my sister!'' Leshawna kindly explained.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

''Aw shucks. I guess it's over for me then. Bummer.'' Geoff said, a little downcast but accepting of his defeat. ''Bridge, can you one last kiss for me?'' Geoff asked, approaching the stage.

''I think we kissed enough today.'' Bridgette regretfully declined, not even looking at Geoff.

Geoff raised his eyebrows at her, followed by a calm shrug. ''Guess I have something to look forward to!'' He coolly figured.

''The Walk of Shame and the Lame-O-Sine are waiting for you Geoff!'' Chris coldly reminded him.

Geoff raised his shoulders and left. ''No hard feelings! Bye guys! Bye sweetie, win it for me!'' Geoff called before he walked down the carpet and stepped into the Lame-O-Sine, which then drove off after it backfired a few times.

''Man, I wish I had only a _shred_ of his positivity!'' Leshawna said, slightly amazed as they watched the Lame-O-Sine until it disappeared from their view, with Toronto being its destination.

''Now, _castmates_ ,'' Chris spoke, getting their attention. ''It has been a long day, the trailers have been fixed; Let's go to bed!'' He announced, to the relief of the teens.

* * *

As they were walking from the stage to the trailers, Bridgette and Courtney lagged behind to talk a little.

''I'm sorry for you that Geoff was eliminated!'' Courtney sympathetically told Bridgette.

''It's sad that he's gone, but at least he took it well.'' Bridgette indifferently replied, stuffing her hands in the pockets of her hoodie. ''But let's talk about you! I heard about what happened between you and Duncan during the challenge!'' Bridgette told Courtney rather upbeat, quickly changing the subject.

''Oh, yes. He talked me into coming with him, and sort of helped me face my slime phobia!'' Courtney responded, sounding and acting a little flustered.

''So he _has_ a heart!'' Bridgette gleefully mumbled. ''Have you thanked him for it yet?''

''No- no.'' Courtney replied, a little shocked when she remembered she hadn't yet.

''The go do it! Maybe if you show some appreciation, it'll mend things between you two!'' Bridgette encouraged her.

''You're right!'' Courtney agreed before she ran after Duncan while Bridgette looked on from a distance.

''Duncan?'' Courtney calmly called. He lazily looked over his shoulder and stopped walking when Courtney was standing in front of him while the rest of group walked ahead. ''I, I wanted to thank you for talking me into coming with you! Even though we lost pretty badly, I'm still happy you encouraged me!''Courtney humbly told him, holding his hand.

''No prob dove.'' Duncan casually replied, followed by a smirk. ''After all, I'd be in bigger problems if I left you behind.''

''What?! Why do you say that?! I'm thanking you and you say crappy things like that? You ogre!'' Courtney complained.

''It is the truth as it is, isn't it?'' Duncan calmly reacted.

''You don't know that!'' Courtney angrily retorted.

''I'm speaking from past experiences!'' Duncan snapped back, now getting vocally angry as well.

Bridgette listened on. She sighed in annoyance, feeling that it was hopeless to involve herself with them and left them behind to squabble before the screen turned black.

* * *

(Post-elimination clip: Geoff.)

Sitting in a dirty, damaged interior with missing cushions was Geoff, who still looked a little baffled.

''Sh'yeah, hearing that I'm voted out first wasn't a fun surprise! Almost as un-fun as when the principal found out that party we held in the gym ended with fireworks in the chemistry lab!'' Geoff told the present camera before he slumped over. ''Really, I'm not mad at them, but it'll be boring to see them having all the fun while I have to watch it on TV and do nothing!'' He moaned. He peaked up when someone off-screen told him something.

''What? An aftermath show? I get to interview other dudes and dudettes who are voted off?'' Geoff repeated what was told to him. He looked a little unsure for a moment until he threw his hat in the air. ''Cool! Count me in!'' He cheered, raising his fists in the air before he turned to the camera. ''I guess I'll be doing something fun after all!'' He said before the person off-screen told him something else. ''What? Who's Blaineley?'' He asked, looking completely clueless before the camera cut to static.

(End post-elimination clip.)

* * *

 **Yeah, who is this Blaineley? Not a name I ever heard of!**

 **[1] A reference to the facehuggers from the Alien movies, who do just that!**

 **[2] Basically a Metroid from the series of the same name.**

 **[3] Named after the ship used in the first Alien movie and it's director Ridley Scott.**

 **[4] There are a myriad of references here! Mr. Business's name is referencing Bob's Burgers, along with its explanation referring to its owner. Bob is referring A Streetcat Named Bob and Jonesy is the actual name of the cat appearing in Alien. Though the classmate's boyfriend Lindsay talks about also refers to another Jonesy from a related cartoon of Total Drama!**

 **[5] Mass Effect reference. (Which I should probably save for if there's going to be an** _ **actual**_ **Sci-Fi challenge.**

 **[6] Another nudge to Queen, just like previous chapter!**

 **[7] A nice, big allusion to the South Park episode Goobacks!**

 **[8] Meant to allude to a scene in Alien. I can't spoil much, but it does go down similar to this!**

 **[9] Refers to the Star Wars character of the same name and a stark contrast of what Leshawna was talking about with that.**

 **[10] Trent references both the 1951 and 2008 versions of The Day The Earth Stood Still a few times during the episode.**

 **[11] Referring to the sights of a Plasmacaster from the Predator series.**

 **FYI, I was also going to allude to the scene in Alien where Ripley strips down to her underwear; Using Gwen as a replacement, but I felt it didn't suit her and the situation very much... no pun intended!**

 **Though this chapter felt at times a little... off or unusual to how I normally write them, I'm happy the way it turned out!**

 **I'm seeing that the poll is doing great! I've never had this much votes before! Thank you for your opinions!**

 **Anyway, there you have it! 1 down, 21 left to go!**

 **Up to the next update!**

 **:D,**

 **L.W.**


	4. Pressure Island

**Total Drama Action: All-In**

 **Aaargh!**

 **OmniplanckInstant (1st review): That's true, but I got to admit that I understand why they did it when you consider that up until the merge, almost all episodes had at least someone without lines! The people who** _ **did**_ **make it into TDA all got good focus!**

 **Knifez: And constructive you are! Though, like I told you in private, I have my reasons for how Gidgette went down! I just hope they'll make sense to you eventually!**

 **Animation Adventures: Like with Knifez, I shot you a PM concerning the constructive criticism as well, and I am grateful for it!**

 **RFTheGreat: Oh I will! Thank you for your support!**

 **SilentSinger948: I actually hope to keep chapter length at the level of the previous one yes. In fact, I'm afraid this chapter turned out to be a little longer than I bargained for. And I don't know about double eliminations yet, but you'll get plenty of original challenges** _ **real**_ **soon! :D**

 **BuckJohnson: I would be lying if I haven't had a idle thought about that already, but let's just focus on Total Drama Action for now, okay?**

 **Acosta Perez Jose Ramiro: Though I think Ezekiel would vote him more out of ignorance than actual support!**

 **Toaneo07 Ver2.0: You're doing really decent! Keep up the practice!**

 **As for the rest, thank you for your continued support!**

 **The poll has been closed! Most of you wanted a mix of canon and new challenges and movie genres in TDA:A-I! A few wanted only the original challenges, and no one really wanted a completely new set of challenges, and that's nice because I don't think I can think up 22 fully original challenges!**

 **The new poll is about whether you like the newly formed Screaming Gaffers the most, or the Killer Grips!**

 **One last thing; I uphold the theory that TDA takes place a few days after TDI for this story.**

 **Total Drama Action: All-In castmates:**

 **Boys: Cody, DJ, Duncan, Ezekiel, Harold, Justin, Noah, Owen, Tyler and Trent.**

 **Girls: Beth, Bridgette, Courtney, Eva, Gwen, Heather, Izzy, Katie, Leshawna, Lindsay and Sadie.**

 **Eliminated: Geoff.**

 **Let's see now who'll join Geoff on this list, okay?**

 **Enjoy reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter/Episode 3: Pressure Island**

* * *

''Last time on Total Drama Action;: The alien movie genre; In a battle of slime, mother instinct and the will to live where only the strongest survive, many fell to the alien as it roamed the dark corridors of the spaceship! Though based on the amount of screams, terrified expressions and soiled pants we witnessed, you'd briefly think we were doing horror!''

''Fortunately, some people did keep a cool head and clean pants. Gwen had done her homework and was the only winner of the challenge! Yet, where there are winners, there are losers! And Geoff, who's constant making out was looked down upon, was the first flop of Total Drama Action! This made a lot of viewers very angry and was widely regarded as a bad choice!'' [1]

''But contestants here on Total Drama tend to make bad choices, _lots of_ bad choices! And we'll make sure to exploit them to the max! Who'll make the next slipup? We'll tell you right now, on Total, DRAMA, ACTION!''

* * *

(Intro theme. No funny message today. The machine broke down.)

* * *

The castmates were almost at the trailers, everyone looked tired or otherwise fatigued.

''Hey Noah, you talked about being Pastafarian, did you mean that?'' Owen curiously asked.

''Yep.'' Noah answered with a slight smile.

Owen chuckled. ''So you wear a colander on your ID card?''

''Yes, and coincidentally I have it right here with me!'' Noah replied as he searched for his wallet. ''Because I want the coroners to be able to identify me when I probably die a horrible death!'' He casually explained as he got his ID card out of his wallet and displayed it to Owen.

Owen observed the photo, with Noah smiling lazily and indeed wearing a sieve, making him laugh. ''Cool!''

''I'm baffled you even know what a Pastafari is.'' Noah calmly remarked while too sounding a little surprised as he stuffed his wallet back in his pocket.

''Of course! It's about pasta and who doesn't love spaghetti?'' Owen lively replied.

''Of course.'' Noah mumbled, smiling slight and rolling his eyes just as they arrived at the site of the trailers, miraculously looking like they were never damaged in the first place, notwithstanding the wear and tear they already possessed. Everyone's luggage was neatly stacked near a pair of picnic tables in front of the trailers.

''I call top bunk!'' Duncan declared as he approached his duffel bag.

As everyone was to get their belongings and just go to bed, Chris came walking by, drinking some tea. ''Not so fast castmates! We still have one important thing to do before we go over the sleeping arrangements!''

Gwen moaned and slumped over slightly. ''Do we have to do this now? It's 2 AM and I could do with some sleep!''

''Complaining about a lack of sleep so shortly after the Awake-A-Thon?'' Chris asked with a grin.

''That wasn't exactly something we'd want to do every week!'' Duncan moodily pointed out.

''Settle down, we do this little thing and then you can finally hit the hay!'' Chris promised, making soothing hand gestures. ''Now, time to assign teams! Gwen, since you won last challenge, you become the head of team _S_!'' He declared before he scanned the group. ''Now who will I make head of team _K_? Hmm…'' He pondered as Trent in particular grew nervous, getting a ominous suspicion.

''What about Trent?'' Chris wondered, bearing a devilish gleam. ''Yeah, that sounds nice! Gwen and Trent heading opposite teams!''

Gwen and Trent exchanged glares before shrugging.

''That's fine with me.'' Gwen said, unfazed.

''Yeah, no biggie!'' Trent agreed just as calm.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Teens and reasonable reactions? That's rare.)

''That was clearly a ploy by Chris to drive a wedge between us. Cheap!'' Trent explained, sounding rather unimpressed.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

''Huh, that didn't go down like I expected.'' Chris quietly muttered in himself, a little disappointed before he recomposed himself. ''Okay, time to get _really_ started with Total Drama Action! Gwen and Trent pick their own members one by one! Would you two please stand opposite of each other?'' He requested, after which Gwen and Trent did as they were told.

''Ladies first, but since we have a lack thereof; Gwen! Who's your first pick?''

Gwen scoffed at Chris before she scanned the group of castmates though quickly looked like she already had made a choice. ''My first pick would be… Reliable Leshawna!'' She confidently declared.

''The girl knows what's good!'' Leshawna cheered as she walked over to Gwen and high-fived her.

''Trent, who is _your_ first choice?''

''I take… Duncan!'' Trent called, Duncan rolled his eyes and slowly walked over to Trent's side as Gwen briefly gave them both an odd look.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Would've been a first time people with a criminal record got preferential treatment.)

''At first I got this whack idea that Trent only picked Duncan first to make sure he wasn't on my team, but then I remembered that Duncan _is_ a strong competitor!'' Gwen explained.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

''Gwen?'' Chris asked, turning back to her.

Gwen shot the group a considering look. ''DJ!''

Chris then eyed Trent again but remained silent, expecting that it should be clear to them both now.

''Lindsay!'' Trent choose after some pondering, Lindsay happily clapped before running over to Trent's side.

''Eva!'' Gwen selected.

''Justin!'' Trent quickly called while Eva wasn't even with Gwen yet.

''You know, good looks alone won't get you very far!'' Gwen remarked as Justin joined Trent, bearing a cocky smile and getting a annoyed look from Justin as well.

''They may do in show business!'' Trent nonchalantly replied

Gwen's eyes widened slightly with realization. ''Oh yeah!'' She agreed before rolling her eyes and smiling faintly at herself. ''Bridgette!'' Gwen picked as they shared a quick fist bump as Bridgette went over to Gwen's side.

''Courtney!'' Trent called, to the subtle ire of his teammates.

Courtney huffed briefly in annoyance. ''Pff, _at last_!'' She grumbled before walking over to him.

''Noah!'' Gwen picked.

Trent was to call the next castmate when Justin lightly grabbed him by his shoulder. ''Dude, choose Katie and Sadie!'' Justin quietly recommended.

''Why? No offense but… you know, they're sort of usel-'' Trent doubtfully replied.

''I know, but at least they get along well and good chemistry between teammates can also be very useful!'' Justin explained.

''Yeah, good point!'' Trent agreed, rubbing his chin before turning his head to the group again. ''Katie!'' He announced. Katie slowly walked over to Trent, leaving a somewhat nervous Sadie behind.

''Owen!'' Gwen picked. She smiled and held her hand up in advance as Owen cheered, waddled towards her and shared a high-five.

''Sadie!'' Trent selected, Sadie darted up and ran to his team.

''EEE!'' Both Katie and Sadie squealed until they hugged each other, to varying levels of annoyance of the other teammates.

''Finally some peace!'' Eva muttered after breathing a sigh of relief.

''You and me both.'' Gwen muttered back before scanning the still available castmates. Gwen needed a few moments despite the group dwindling down in size.

''I think I pick Cody.'' She hesitantly decided as he pumped a fist and strutted coolly over to her. ''But only with the _grim reminder_ that I'm already in a relationship!'' She sternly pointed out, grabbing Cody by his shoulder and making him stop in his tracks as he walked by.

''Of course! We're swell!'' Cody replied, trying to act macho though actually a little startled by this sudden warning.

''Nice!'' Gwen responded as she let go off Cody's shoulder, smiling.

''Tyler!'' Trent decided somewhat indifferently, needing considerably less time. Tyler jogged over to his side while Lindsay looked next to ecstatic, until Tyler tripped over a ladybug.

''Congrats bro, she still remembers you!'' Noah quipped as Tyler shot back a glare from the ground.

Duncan snorted briefly. ''That has got to be a new record!'' He added while he got a glare too, which didn't phrase Duncan at all.

Gwen bit her lip as she hard a time choosing who of the remaining group to pick: Beth, Ezekiel, Harold, Heather and Izzy.

''Because her whimsicalness has got to eventually account for _something_ ; Izzy! Or E-Scope or whatever.'' Gwen sourly remarked.

''Nooooo!'' Noah miserably wailed as he fell to his knees and bent over. Meanwhile on the contrary, Owen looked very happy.

''Hey Noah! I can imitate wolf calls too! Here, listen!'' Izzy chirped before falling on all fours next to him and howled.

''I guess I pick Beth!'' Trent unsurely choose.

''Oh goodie!'' Beth cheered as she rushed over to Trent's side and reunited with her new friends, namely Lindsay and Katie and Sadie.

''Har-'' Gwen was to call as Harold's head already peaked up, but Leshawna interrupted her.

''My mother once told me; Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer!'' Leshawna distrustfully stated.

''You don't mean-''

''Yes! Choose Heather!'' Leshawna finished.

''I guess so…'' Gwen quietly agreed. ''Heather!'' She called, surprising Heather a little.

''It would've been time!'' She indignantly huffed, immediately acting like she was never surprised at all.

''Excuse me, but don't mad skills account to anything? I mean did someone else go to Spielberg Steve's film camp? Or has experience with editing film footage as a AV club member?'' Harold asked a little indignant as he crossed his arms and frowned slightly while he and Ezekiel were the last ones left.

''I guess I want you…'' Trent hesitantly replied.

''Finally! Someone sees my talents!'' Harold wheezed as he walked over to Trent, leaving only Ezekiel in the middle as a silence fell.

''What now? Did I win?'' Ezekiel absentmindedly asked, pretty puzzled. ''Or am I kicked out?'' He added, sounding rather disappointed.

''No Zeke, you're with me!'' Gwen pointed out before sighing in annoyance.

''Oh coolio eh!'' Ezekiel happily said.

''How's that fair? They have the numerous advantage!'' Courtney protested to Chris as Ezekiel joined Gwen's team.

''Some advantage.'' Gwen wryly grumbled, casting a glance over to Ezekiel, who was unceremoniously scratching his crotch.

''My point exactly!'' Chris agreed with Gwen as he walked away from Courtney to take the center spot between the two teams, after which an intern handed him two tarps.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Except if there's going to be farming challenge, then you're going to need him!)

''I'll say, even before we came here, I was going to blindly vote for Ezekiel at the first ceremony.'' Leshawna indifferently admitted. ''But then all that stuff with Geoff and Bridgette happened, and he did get my clue to not open his yap when I sneaked off so maybe he isn't so useless as we think he is right now!'' She stated, carefully optimistic.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

''Gwen, Heather, Cody, Bridgette, Eva, Izzy, Owen, Noah, DJ, Leshawna and Ezekiel.'' Chris slowly named as the camera focused briefly on each of them. ''From now on your team _S_ , will be officially known as…'' Chris announced as he threw a green tarp at them, which Owen caught and rolled out as a guitar riff began to play. ''…The Screaming Gaffers!''

''Oh yeah, I'm a… a…'' Owen cheered as he held the tarp, but grew confused quickly. ''What is a gaffer?'' He asked as he looked at the team's logo, a light bulb in the shape of a skull.

''A technician responsible for the lighting in movies.'' Cody pointed out, sounding unimpressed with being named as such.

''Oh…'' Owen replied, also sounding indifferent. ''Cool!'' He subsequently cheered.

''And Trent, Justin, Sadie, Katie, Lindsay, Beth, Duncan, Courtney, Harold and Tyler, you and the rest of team _K_ shall henceforth be known as…''Chris continued, turning to the other team and throwing the red tarp to a different riff. '''…The Killer Grips!''

''A _Grip_? That sounds like some sort of drug addict!'' Justin remarked, looking at the red, balled fist that was their team logo with slight aghast.

''I don't know, maybe it's a prediction of what some of you may end up as!'' Chris said with a callous smile.

''This is really funny and all, but we're all in a team now. Can we _finally_ go to bed?'' Heather complainingly asked.

''Of course!'' Chris answered before pointing at one pair of the trailers. ''Boys, you sleep in the trailers to the left, girls in the right!'' He quickly explained before he walked off. ''I'll see you all tomorrow. Good night!'' He greeted them as the castmates went to get their bags.

* * *

The Grip girls walked into their trailer and discovered that, while still rather shoddy and rundown, the accommodation were a decent improvement over the cabins at camp Wawanakwa. The interior looked more livable with three bunk beds that weren't as moth-eaten and looked more comfortable in general as well as there also being a sink and a dinette.

''This isn't all that bad!'' Courtney declared as she lead the group, pleasantly surprised as she looked around.

''I bunk with Lindsay! Top!'' Beth yelled, making Courtney flinch.

''I bunk with Beth! Bottom!'' Lindsay replied, just as obnoxiously loud.

''Ohmygosh, I call top!'' Katie lividly said.

''No fair! I want top this time!'' Sadie whined.

''Do you think that's smart with your little... _problem_?'' Katie subtly asked, followed by a loud offended gasp from Sadie.

''You promised you'd never tell anyone that!'' Sadie retorted before they began to squabble again.

''I'm not telling anyone if they don't know what we're talking about, duh!'' Katie retorted, rolling her eyes.

''It's just the people I have to _share_ it with that are terrible!'' She muttered before she put her bags down at what she claimed as her bed.

* * *

(Confessional cam. I case you still want to know, a _grip_ is a crew member who sets up movie sets!)

''The silver lining is that I came prepared!'' Courtney pointed out, holding a pack of aspirin.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

Immediately after the Gaffer guys entered their trailer, they observed the beds.

''I call bottom! I got nightmares when I slept on top back at camp!'' DJ kindly stated.

''Top!'' Cody immediately replied as he followed DJ.

''I'm taking top because I'm not taking any risks with possibly poor bedframes.'' Noah said, throwing his bags on the bed.

''Fine by me!'' Owen shrugged as he claimed the bunk under Noah.

''I got to admit at first I thought Chris meant _tractor_ trailers, eh!'' Ezekiel said as he claimed the bottom bed at the last bunk. ''But it's just like our next-door neighbor's home!''

''But this one _doesn't_ smell like farts and paint thinner.'' Noah quipped with more than a little sarcasm as he had quickly changed into a simple white T-shirt and boxers.

''That's nice, eh!'' Ezekiel agreed.

''Well, doesn't smell like farts _yet_.'' He clarified, eyeing a happy Owen before Noah climbed into his bunk.

''It's the first time I ever get to spend a night on this show eh! I wonder how the beds are!'' Ezekiel said as he sat down and prodded the mattress, dressed in nothing more than white briefs and his hat.

''It's not the playa. They need some getting used to, but they're alright!'' DJ kindly remarked as he too climbed into his bed.

''Yeah, and who needs beds when we have each other?'' Owen happily added, needing a second to realize that the others shot him either flat, or in Ezekiel's case incredulous looks. ''No I mean-'' Owen hastily corrected himself.

''We get it, Owen.'' Noah calmly interrupted, rolling his eyes and smiling faintly amused. ''Gentlemen, Good night, sleep tight and don't let Izzy bite!'' Noah said before the lights were turned off and the guys fell asleep pretty quickly. A few minutes in, Noah started to grouse happily

''That feels good. Yeah, that's the ticket! You know how to press my-'' Noah contently grumbled until he suddenly went quiet and grew a confused expression.

''Wait a minute, I'm still awake...'' He quietly said.

''But if I'm not dreaming, then who _is_ -'' He added, rapidly growing very unnerved as he rushed to turn on a flashlight and found out who was gnawing at his ear; Izzy, dressed in grey cropped shirt and boyshorts. Noah's terrified scream woke up all the other castmates.

''E-Scope!'' Noah yelped both in fright and pure annoyance as Izzy leaped off of his bed.

''You tempted fate Noah! You tempted fate!'' Izzy assured him before she ran out of the trailer cackling, leaving the baffled guys behind.

''Right... that happened.'' DJ stated, quickly growing indifferent as he laid down again and tried to get some sleep as did the others too, except for Noah, who remained wide awake and sat upright in bed, staying highly alert of a possible next appearance of Izzy.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Some people may want to get a grip though.)

''Ugh, and I thought I'd need aspirin for _my_ roomies!'' Courtney mildly griped, rolling her eyes.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

The morning had come. The first rays of sunlight graced the film lot and reflected off of the rusty trailers as, almost, all the castmates were still sound asleep.

However, just outside the trailers a pair of interns were struggling to pull a cannon along onto the site as they were followed by a man holding a burning torch. He lit the fuse and the cannon predictably went off with a loud bang.

Leshawna, like everyone else jolted awake in surprise, and she promptly hit her head on the bunk above her and groaned.

''( _Censor_ )! These beds too?'' Leshawna complained as she rubbed her sore spot.

''Aye, mateys! Arr, 'Tis be a great day for a scurvy pirate adventure! Put on yer swimming britches n' visit Boatswain Hatchet's galley for breakfast before ye raid me 'n at the beach lot!'' Chris explained through a megaphone with a cheesy accent, being the one who lit the cannon as a few contestants poked their head out of the windows to see what was going on.

''That be cap'n McLean's order! Be thar in 20 minutes sharp deck swabs, or ye'll walk the plank!'' He concluded his announcement before he walked off as the castmates went to change.

The Grip boys had changed into their swim trunks and waited for Justin to finish with the mirror above the trailer's sink.

''Dude? There are other people waiting.'' Duncan complainingly reminded Justin as he lead the line, with Trent Harold and Tyler behind him in that order, also not looking very pleased.

''I'm sorry my looks need tender care and attention!'' Justin insincerely apologized as he meticulously applied a cream to his face while simultaneously blow-drying his hair. ''But _clearly_ not everyone in this room makes money off of their appearance!'' He cynically added.

''Whatever weeping beauty, how long are you going to need anyway?'' Duncan huffed.

''I'd say around 15 minutes!'' Justin answered as he briefly looked away from the mirror to face them. '' _At least_!'' He added before turning back, to the annoyance of the rest.

Duncan rolled his eyes and shrugged. ''Oh well, If we're doing pirates, I don't really need to shave anyway.'' He indifferently declared, rubbing the light stubble that had grown overnight as he left.

Trent considered Duncan's statement as he rubbed his own faint stubble and smiled. ''Yeah, good point!'' He agreed before he and the others followed him.

''You think Gwen would like beards?'' Trent asked Duncan as the boys exited their trailer.

''I don't know. I think Courtney would _hate_ them because unkemptness isn't her thing after all!'' Duncan replied as they walked past the trailer of the Gaffer boys just as the door opened, with a exhausted-looking Noah slumping out, followed by the other Gaffer boys.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Who has to worry about bed bugs when you have Izzy to worry about?)

''That was one of the worst nights I've ever had!'' Noah whined, dark bags under his faintly bloodshot eyes and having to support himself on the desk. ''I had to stay awake because who knows what stunt Izzy may've pulled next! I can't bear to spend a whole season dealing with this!'' He continued before he intensely frowned but calmed down again immediately. ''Maybe I should try talking to Owen about talking some sense into her, or about a restraining order if necessary!''

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

At the appropriate time, the castmates, all dressed in swimwear, were nearing the beach set, or rather, a actual beach at the edge of the film lot converted to a set by adding a background of a tropical jungle to it. There were two downsized galleons with badly damaged hulls berthed in the lake and the beach itself was split up in two large sections marked by lines and small signs with the team logos. In between the two sections stood a large, closed horse caravan.

''Oof! Who knew that the September sun could still burn so bad?'' Leshawna said, fanning some air into her face as the sun was indeed shining bright and temperatures quickly rising. Meanwhile, Heather quietly covered up her bald scalp in worry of it getting sunburnt.

DJ looked over his shoulder and saw Owen happily eating from a large pan as DJ grew a wary expression, not believing whatever Owen was eating to be healthy.

''Dude, what are you eating?'' He asked, concerned.

''Some breakfast's leftovers!'' Owen defensively responded, turning the pan away from DJ, most likely in fear of it being taken away from him or having to share. ''It's a bit sour but this oatmeal is delicious!'' He delightfully added as he took another spoon while DJ briefly looked into the pan and smelled it before immediately wincing away in disgust.

''Dude, that's not oatmeal but just milk! Really _spoiled chunky_ milk!'' DJ pointed out.

''Oh...'' Owen plainly replied as he eyed the spoonful of 'oatmeal' he held before he shrugged and ate it any way as DJ just frowned at Owen, crossing his arms and shaking his head disapprovingly.

Trent noticed Gwen eyeing the whole set rather unwillingly and walked up to her.

''Ugh, pirate movies?'' Gwen grumbled as she saw Trent approaching her, eyeing the pirate ships with certain reluctance.

''What do you mean? Pirate movies are awesome!'' Trent enthusiastically replied.

''But they're just so corny!'' Gwen said as she shook her head.

''That's part of the charm! Sword fights, big beards, adventure!'' Trent calmly raved.

''You especially like the beards lately, don't you?'' Gwen teasingly asked, eyeing Trent's stubble as Trent himself proudly raised it a little while Courtney turned to Duncan next to her and frowned.

''Did you went along with Trent in this?'' Courtney dissparragingly asked Duncan as she crossed her arms.

''Hey, Trent went along with _me_!'' Duncan smugly pointed out. ''Justin needed too long to apply his primer so we just went Spartan!'' He explained before someone approached the two teams.

''Good morning castmates and welcome to day two of Total Drama Action!'' Chris called as he clapped a clapperboard before casually tossing it away as he and Chef, who was also in pirate attire, came by.

''In case you hadn't figured, today's movie genre is _pirates_!'' Chris calmly announced as he stood in front of the two teams and folded his arms behind his back. ''Movies about a time where buccaneers didn't all come from Somalia-'' He started explaining.

''That's dark.'' Gwen moodily scolded him.

''But not any less true!'' Chris matter-of-factly stated. ''About a time that was all about adventure, lawlessness, and dying of scurvy! But the pinnacle of every pirate movie is... treasure! So for today's challenge, your goal is to find a treasure using this map and bring it back here!'''' He subsequently continued as Chef got two big, typical treasure maps and threw one to both Gwen and Trent as the latter eagerly rolled it out and read it.

''You don't need treasure when you already got booty!'' Harold cockily pointed out before he expectantly eyed Leshawna, who smiled but furthermore remained indifferent to him.

* * *

(Confessional cam. There were many times in this chapter that I wanted to make that pun.)

''You see, Harold is a cutie and all but he got to understand that we are through! That's one of the reasons I told Gwen to pick Heather. I hope that string bean gets the clue if we put some distance between each other!'' Leshawna explained with a goodhearted smile.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

''But to go on a adventure for treasure, pirates also need ships! These ships! However, as you can see the state they're in now they're as seaworthy as a brick! That's why we hid gems and bags of gold buried in these patches of sand for you to buy wood and other stuff for your trip!'' Chris continued explaining as Chef entered and opened the large shutter, revealing it to be a shop stocked with all sorts of merchandise.

''Buying stuff is sort of completely against everything a pirate stands for.'' Duncan flatly noted as he crossed his arms.

''I know it is, but it wouldn't be a challenge if you could just take what you needed right? I'm not saying that you're not allowed to, but I don't think any of you want to face the wrath of Shopkeep Hatchet!'' Chris explained as the contestants heard Chef grunt threateningly.

''I would!'' Izzy happily remarked, raising her hand.

''We know that, and we've taken measures!'' Chris sternly assured.

''Cool!'' Izzy chirped.

''Not cool!'' Noah sternly contradicted as he pulled one of Izzy's raised fists down.

''Among Shopkeep Hatchet's merchandise are things you'll need, such as wooden planks, but also food for during the trip and pirate costumes!'' Chris resumed explaining as Chef held up a small crate of food and a simple costume as Chris named them while DJ notably smiled at the sight of the food.

''Costumes? Why would we want to those stupid costumes?'' Courtney asked a little laughingly.

''Because it's _mandatory_!'' Chris stated, to the annoyance of many of the castmates.

''But other than that and the wooden planks you don't _have_ to buy anything, but it won't make your trip any easier! After you've fixed the ship, set sail for the treasure by going the route your map tells you to go, get some of the treasure, don't trash your ship and bring it back here first to win!'' Chris concluded explaining, having mellowed almost immediately.

''And as a added bonus, the team that brings back the most _valuable_ pirate treasure will get the privilege of using a season one fan-favorite as long as there are teams...'' Chris unexpectedly added, to the castmates' surprise as they were wondering what or who he meant. ''The hot tub!'' He announced, to the vocal excitement of the castmates.

''Woo hoo!'' Owen typically cheered among the vocal enthusiasm of the castmates, raising a fist.

''That's right, losing a teammate and having to endure half a season seeing the other team enjoy a hot tub only they are allowed to use. Yes, I think there's _a lot_ at stake today! As my pirate captain self would say; _Be off_!'' Chris concluded, jerking a thumb over his shoulder and briefly mimicking an accent as the teams rushed over to their respective patch of sand.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Hot tubs: Baths, but luxurious!)

''I lost out on a hot tub last time, and I will not, I repeat _I will not_ let it slip from my grasp again!'' Courtney vehemently declared. ''Good thing the rest of my team probably thinks that way too!''

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

Immediately, the Grips started to randomly dig into the sand for treasure. The exceptions were Justin, who idly looked on as Beth and Lindsay dug and Courtney, who got irked over the lack of organization her team displayed.

''Team, If we split up the beach in four quadrants, and-'' Courtney vocally proposed as the Grips grouped together, though Courtney slowly stopped talking when the other Grips didn't pay attention to her, or didn't want to when at the same time Trent too noted the lack of strategy, separately from Courtney.

''Guys, listen...'' Trent called, which immediately got everyone's attention. ''Instead of just looking around at random, we should split up our area into sections so we'll be sure not to waste any time digging in places that we've already searched!'' Trent suggested before he drew a simple line in the sand using his finger. ''With three people each in one section, we'll plow over this beach in no time!''

''Yeah, great idea Trent!'' Beth cheered as she gently applauded while most of the other Grips looked content as well before they split up and went into different sections.

''Yeah... great idea.'' Courtney morosely muttered as she hung her shoulders in annoyance before she rolled her eyes and helped digging in a section with Duncan and Tyler.

* * *

Over to the other half of the beach, the Gaffers were just searching wherever they pleased and everyone was seemingly okay with it.

Heather, about the only one who wasn't, casted a glance over to the Grips and realized how unorganized they were.

''Excuse me? Would you just _look_ at us? We're completely lacking strategy!'' Heather griped, standing up.

''What's to be strategic about playing in the sand?'' Leshawna asked, smiling faintly.

''Playing in the sand?'' Heather repeated before a brief, incredulous laugh, as if to mock Leshawna's carelessness. ''We're not facing our fears and cooking meals and call them a challenge anymore. We need a solid plan, something our team leader Gwen didn't think of earlier! Did we choose you to be our leader or what?'' Heather complained, casting a purposefully obvious glare at Gwen as the other Gaffers stopped searching and listened.

''I wasn't exactly _chosen_ to be our team leader.'' Gwen uninterestedly noted, not fazed by Heather's griping.

''Heather may have a point there though.'' Bridgette agreed before she took a look at their beach and thought for a moment. 'And I think I got just a great idea!'' She declared with a calm smile.

Moments later, the Gaffers had split up in two parties of six and were digging towards the center of their area, with Bridgette, DJ, Eva, Ezekiel, Izzy and Owen dug on one side and Cody, Ezekiel, Gwen, Heather, Leshawna and Noah at the other.

Soon after, DJ felt something big and solid in the sand. Surprised, he quickly dug the object out, revealing it to be a big, though obviously fake, diamond.

''Bridgette, this was a great idea!'' DJ remarked as he shot up and ran off.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Would Geoff ever call Bridgette 'Babewatch'?)

''It's a little like when you're wading through shallow water side by side to find a drowning person, you leave no ground unsearched!'' Bridgette explained, happy with her plan.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

''Get some planks first!'' Gwen called after DJ as he ran off to Chef Hatchet.

At around the same time, Courtney found a bag of gold coins, which bore the face of Chris and were therefore obviously fake too.

''I'm going to get us some planks first!'' Courtney announced to her team as she ran to the shop as well. Courtney made sure to be the first one at the shop and slammed down her bag of gold on the counter, believing that being there before DJ assured that Chef would help her first.

''What can I buy for this?'' Courtney asked, unaware of the somewhat indignant glare DJ shot her.

''One set of planks.'' Chef plainly answered before he took the bag off the counter and went to get them.

Meanwhile, DJ and Courtney looked around the shop. Aside from the wooden planks, the food and the costumes, they also saw cannonballs and a basket filled with bottles of sunscreen. that all the merchandise bore price tags displaying how much they cost, which was somewhat redundant as they all cost the same, except for a little jute bag laying on the counter.

''Ten diamonds for this little sack of pepper?'' Courtney said in disbelief after reading the tag and checking its content.

''It's the 18th century. Spices are very pricy.'' Chef explained as he laid the planks down on the counter for Courtney to take.

''But what's the point of it?'' DJ asked as Courtney collected her purchases.

''It's pepper, it just makes food spicier!'' Chef shrugged as Courtney ran back to the Grips' part of the beach.

''Alright, who's going to work on the ship?'' Courtney asked in a hurry as she rushed to the hull of the ship and laid the planks down.

''I will!'' Harold called as he shot up from the sand. ''Shipmate Steve's shipping camp taught me all about this!'' He enthusiastically explained as he walked over to the hull.

''I'll help!'' Tyler called before he joined him.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Gaffers were still digging as DJ was getting new planks as well.

As Cody attentively dug in the sand, he struck something solid. Excitedly, he dug the object out, revealing it to be another diamond.

''I heard they are making a cartoon about gems.'' Cody told Noah, who was only barely scratching the sand due to fatigue, as he admired the diamond.

''A cartoon about _gems_?'' Noah repeated, unfazed.

''Yes, sentient gems from outer space who came to earth to protect a boy that's the child of their rebel leader!'' Cody explained.

''That sounds absolutely ridiculous!'' Noah grumbled just as DJ returned to the other Gaffers with planks as well, laying them down before their ship. [2]

''Good DJ, now go get the next few!'' Gwen directed as Cody tossed him the gem and ran back to the shop. ''Now, who's going to fix the ship?'' Gwen then asked to her team as she stood up.

Heather stood up as well and scoffed. ''You hadn't figured that out yet too? Well, you should've! Did we choose you as our leader or what?'' She complained, though bearing a slight smile as she was trying to sow dissent.

''You haven't exactly come up with suggestions so far either, cue ball!'' Gwen reminded her, bearing a smirk as she finished and angering Heather.

''I'll do it eh!'' Ezekiel confidently declared, prodding his own thumb into his chest. ''I may've never seen a ship before, but I've built a lot of barns, so it should not be too different, Eh!''

''I'll help you!'' Cody optimistically offered.

''You? You think you can hit a nail hard enough let alone lift up a hammer?'' Eva flatly asked, unimpressed.

''Hey, I got an A in woodworking class!'' Cody retorted, looking slightly intimidated by Eva before he joined Ezekiel and started working on the ship.

''Zeke, just a question; But do you ever feel as if people don't take you seriously?'' Cody wondered as they began hammering on the nails.

''I think people never took me seriously, eh!'' Ezekiel replied as they continued working.

* * *

Back with the Grips, Harold and Tyler were making slow progress on fixing the hull. Though that was more because of Tyler than because of Harold.

''Ow! Ack! Auwch!'' Tyler yelped in pain every time he tried to hit the nail, but hit his fingers instead. ''Ow- Gah!'' Tyler then yelped as he hit his finger again, and subsequently hit himself in the face as he pulled the hammer back.

''Seriously Duncan, that stubble is horrible!'' Courtney complained as Tyler's pained cries persisted while Courtney and Duncan themselves were digging in the sand.

''Really?'' Duncan indifferently replied.

''Yes! If you'd had trimmed it a little then I'd have no problem with it, but that lumberjack look you have now is just... ugh!'' Courtney said before she winced in disgust.

''Sure Courtney.'' Duncan responded with a subtle, knowing smirk before he stood up. ''I think I'm going to take Tyler's place or else he may not have any fingers left by the end of the day.'' He predicted as he passed the quarter where Justin, Katie and Sadie were digging, or rather Katie and Sadie because Justin didn't do much other than watching them.

''Ohmygosh! I got one!'' Sadie excitedly shouted as she lifted up a big diamond from the sand. ''We're rich!''

''Katie, it's a fake. Duh!'' Katie reminded her.

''Oh.'' Sadie gulped, somewhat embarrassed.

''But even if it wasn't a fake then it wouldn't even look half as pretty as all you ladies!'' Justin smoothly remarked without actually sounding slimy as both Katie and Sadie and Beth and Lindsay in the quarter next to them gasped and giggled, flattered as Courtney instead resumed digging.

''Hey Justin, it's great to see that you're involved with your teammates, but could you try to be a little involved with the challenge too?'' Trent kindly requested.

''Come on Trent, leave him! You don't want _these_ permanently scarred!'' Beth pleaded, forcibly holding one of Justin's hands in Trent's direction, and not necessarily to Justin's pleasure. ''He probably has dozens of hand modeling contracts!''

''Ladies please, I can always try!'' Justin calmly responded as he pulled his hand back. ''I'll risk it for our team!'' He suavely assured them before he shot them a wink, making the girls fawn over him before they resumed digging.

At the same moment Cody looked on from a distance, having witnessed the whole affair. He then noted the warm, admiring looks Trent got from Gwen along with her rubbing her chin, clearly as some sort of affectionate gesture towards Trent. And after a moment, was struck by a realization.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Yeah... girls would think Cody is sweet and all, but not man-candy.)

''I didn't know why, but I thought that by competing on Total Drama Island people would finally see me as a swell guy. But I'm still treated like a wimpy kid!'' Cody said, slightly confused but also a little annoyed.

''But then I saw how Trent and Justin are a hit with the ladies, and then it finally hit me why I am not; If I look like a boy, then how will people treat me as a _man_?'' Cody added, followed by a amazed chuckle and a quick palm to the head. ''It all makes sense now why my charms never worked before, I simply didn't _look_ the part!''

(Static)

''It's good that I've got most of the Grips wrapped around my finger, but maybe I should find a way to influence the Gaffers too.'' Justin pondered as he meticulously wiped the hand that Beth held with a tissue. ''Because if we keep losing, and with a team like this we just may, sooner or later I will become a target!'' He continued before he grew a sardonic grin.

''But if the Gaffers would have some... internal struggles that keeps crippling their performance, then at least I won't have to worry about them for a while!'' Justin stated before he resumed pondering. ''The problem is; how do I get into their heads without causing suspicion?''

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

As Noah was struggling to keep digging under a lack of sleep, Izzy approached him with a impish grin and holding her hands behind her back.

''Hey Noah?'' Izzy called before she quietly snickered.

Noah frowned and eyed Izzy, remaining aware of anything that she may pull. ''What?''

''Have you ever had Sand In Your Pants?''

''I think I'm a little too young to drink cocktails.'' Noah muttered uninterestedly as he turned around and returned to digging. ''But if you got fake ID's, then we totally should get one.'' He insincerely added.

''Then try it!'' Izzy replied before she yanked the waistband of Noah's swim trunks and dumped a handful of sand down it.

''Ack!'' Noah yelped as he shot up, startled and pained by the sand scraping his legs while Izzy cackled in joy.

''It's great, right?'' Izzy

''No it's not! I have sensitive legs and who knows what bacteria could be in the sand?'' Noah scolded her while Izzy herself remained blissfully happy and skipped off and left Noah behind to empty the sand out of his trunks and grumble in annoyance

''Isn't she great Noah?'' Owen dreamily asked as he came by.

''Exactly, she _isn't_!'' Noah griped.

''Ah, don't be mad at Izzy's randomness! One moment she's cuddling up against you and then she hoofs you in your nards! That's why I love her so much!'' Owen explained.

''But you are her boyfriend, not me. I should not be involved in her jokes or her many crazy schemes!'' Noah retorted.

''Well, maybe she enjoys your sour reactions!'' Owen guessed.

''Yeah right.'' Noah dismissively responded before he stood up and walked towards the water. ''I'm going to wash this off.''

* * *

A while later, both teams were almost finished with fixing their galleons, and were now vying to leave before the other team.

''I'm going to make us a _great_ rice dish!'' DJ excitedly mumbled, carrying a few crates of food he had just bought for the Gaffers and placed them next to their pirate ship while the other Gaffers had almost searched their entire beach.

''What's this? Buying food, which isn't mandatory to buy, instead of costumes, which are?'' Heather complained to Gwen after seeing DJ walk with the crates.

Gwen sighed bitterly and rolled her eyes. ''I know, but it's going to be a long day and we need to have a meal for during the trip.'' She calmly pointed out. ''There are probably still enough treasures in the sand.'' She added as they continued digging.

A few moments later the two groups had come together at the center of their part of the beach, meaning that they had searched it entirely. Meanwhile, they noted that the Killer Grips had bought costumes and were putting them on.

''I don't get it, how did we not find enough treasure?'' Owen confusedly wondered as all the

''Maybe because someone was too busy plunging sand down everyone's pants to care about the challenge!'' Noah moodily replied as Izzy sneaked up to him and poured another handful of sand down his trunks. ''Argh! Izzy!'' He snarled while Izzy just cackled.

''Your reactions are so funny Noah, you know that?'' She told him, to which Noah had no response other than scowling at her.

Crossing her arms firmly and looking at Gwen, Heather was ready to rant. ''That's just great! We searched the entire beach, we still need to get costumes, sunscreen, and cannonballs, and _all that_ while staying ahead of the Grips! What are you going to do now huh?'' Heather vocally protested.

Starting to get fed up with Heather, Gwen frowned. ''You know Heather, you're really starting to get in my _hair_ with all your complaining instead of actually helping!'' She said, putting emphasis on a certain word.

''Stop with those lame hair puns!'' Heather venomously hissed.

''I'm starting to feel like you _want_ us to fail just so you can rile everyone up against Gwen!'' Leshawna stated, crossing her arms as the Grips looked and listened on from a distance.

''What? That's ridiculous! I want to win just as much as you do!'' Heather retorted as she noted the disapproving glares she got from most of her team, aware that they probably weren't going to believe her and this made feel Heather bad in a way she hadn't felt before.

''The way things look, I think that's a bald-faced lie.'' Noah replied with a smirk, which got another furious grunt from Heather.

''If you aren't, then what will you suggest we do now?'' Gwen sternly asked.

''I-'' She creaked.

''I got a idea!'' Leshawna shouted before she seized Heather's arm and pulled her along. ''I hope this works!''

''Hey, what are-'' Heather gasped as they went to Chef Hatchet.

''Hey Chef, how much will you give us if we trade you one of our teammates?'' Leshawna asked as Heather gasped in shock while Chef just shot them an odd look.

''You want to trade a teammate?'' Chris confusedly asked, suddenly appearing from under the counter. ''So you basically want to _sell_ a teammate?'' He continued, rather baffled. ''I love it! It's the pirate spirit! If you trade Heather, you can take two things!'' Chris announced.

''Alright!'' Leshawna said as the Gaffers turned positive while Heather just grew a sour expression and crossed her arms.

''Then we should take some sunscreen too, I think there's going to be a strong midday sun!'' Bridgette predicted.

''Good call!'' Leshawna agreed as she was given a crate full of sunscreen and a rack with pirate costumes.

''Hey, that's not fair! What about us?'' Courtney immediately protested, wearing a costume consisting of a skirt, a plain tattered shirt with a small vest and a wide brimmed pirate hat as Leshawna ran back to her team and they started to put their costumes on.

''Same goes for you!'' Chris shrugged.

''Except that we don't really want anything. We got everything we need.'' Trent calmly remarked as he shook his head, dressed in a fancy pirate coat.

Justin thought quickly and raised his arm. ''I'll trade myself for a extra food and cannonball ration!'' He declared, surprising and horrifying some of his fellow Grips.

''You got it!'' Chris replied as Chef gave the Grips some crates.

''Justin! No!'' Beth squealed as she clung onto his arm. ''Your team needs you!''

''Please, I'm sure that with teammates like you, you probably won't even miss me!''

* * *

(Confessional cam. That's true in more than one context.)

''I ask for a opportunity to play some mind games with Gaffers, and I am given one! Justin contently stated. ''Heather is vulnerable at the moment, but a dangerous opponent nonetheless! I need to get into her head, give her some fake confidence so that she'll assume a leadership position! Then, when the time's right, I cripple her confidence and she's surely gone!'' He explained, tapping his fingers together. ''And on top of that I'm also given some time away from herding those clingy, squealing sheep!'' He added.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

The Killer Grips climbed aboard their galleon with their supplies and set sail for the treasure, with Trent at the helm.

''Oh Tyler, would you rub sunscreen on my back?'' Lindsay cooed as she laid down on a towel on the deck, shooting Tyler a wink.

''With pleasure!'' He agreed as he rubbed his hands in anticipation.

As they slowly drifted onto open water, Courtney immediately proposed a plan as she too rubbed sunscreen on her arms. ''Alright, I've been to sailing camp a few times so if you follow my instructions then we-''

''Yeah, like we're going to listen to you!'' Lindsay indignantly replied as she and Beth walked past her.

''But I want our team to win!'' Courtney pleaded.

''We do too. But we don't want _you_ to boss us around!'' Harold added as he climbed a rope ladder into the mast.

''You don't get to talk Harold! You owe me after getting me unfairly eliminated last time!'' Courtney accusingly shouted while pointing at him.

''Team, please! Let's at least hear what she has to say!'' Trent coolly pleaded to Courtney's relief, making mellowing gestures. The other Grips present listened, if not a little reluctantly.

''Okay, so I went to sailing camp for a few years, and if we do it right then we can go so much faster!'' Courtney explained.

''I've been to sailing camp too. It was a introduction, but I was far ahead of my campmates!'' Harold pointed out.

''But I've went every year since I was eight!'' Courtney declared, annoyed.

''It looks like we should vote on who to listen to. I remain neutral!'' Trent declared as he walked over to Courtney as everyone else gathered as well, unaware of the incredulous look Courtney shot him.

''Are you serious?'' Courtney exclaimed before she sighed and rolled her eyes. ''Fine! I vote myself!'' She formally stated, placing a hand on her own chest.

''I vote myself too!'' Harold plainly said.

''I vote Harold!'' Katie happily called, raising a hand.

''Me too!'' Sadie agreed, doing the same.

''Courtney, but only because I have to walk the plank if I choose dweeb swab over her.'' Duncan said, purposefully keeping a low profile.

''Duncan!'' Courtney angrily shrieked.

''Relax, I'm only joking!'' Duncan soothingly assured her as he grinned and rubbed his chin, almost as if he was enjoying her reaction.

''Harold!'' Beth and Lindsay said in unison, who were unsure before Courtney's outburst.

''Harold's my man!'' Tyler agreed.

''With a six to two vote, Harold wins!'' Trent declared. Most of the Killer Grips looked happy while Courtney gritted her teeth and angrily stomped off to the bow of the ship.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Democracy has spoken! Even if some people didn't want to listen!)

Courtney groaned in utter frustration. ''I don't get it, we're on the same team with the same goals! Why are they ignoring me and my ideas? They pick Harold over me when I've went to sailing camp for eight years?!'' She muttered before furiously crossing her arms. ''If they don't want to listen to me, then there's nothing I will do for them!''

(Static)

''At first, I didn't know who to vote for. Courtney probably knew so much more of sailing, but seeing how she lashed out at Duncan for a simple quip, I knew she'd just boss and dog us around all the time!'' Beth explained. ''And if she's as bad as she could be last time, then I'd rather be lost at sea than for her to be my captain!'' She finished on a more angry note.

(Static)

''Letting Courtney coordinate our team? Yeah right, next time _we_ end up as gator chow!'' Harold sourly stated.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

Back at the beach, the Screaming Gaffers had changed into their pirate costumes, something many of which were not exactly thrilled with, and were about to leave as they were about to board their ship.

''That I'd put on a pirate costume ever again.'' Bridgette grumbled, annoyed as she was dressed in a magenta 'wench' dress with a black corset and sleeves.

''Guys, I think I'm doing something wrong eh!'' Ezekiel suspected as he wore two eyepatches, as part of his costume, and stumbled around with his arms stretched out until he walked into the hull of the ship. Owen quickly fixed it by taking one eyepatch from Ezekiel and putting it on himself.

''Thanks!'' Ezekiel told him.

''No trouble at all matey!'' Owen said with a heavy pirate accent, boarding the ship as Owen was dressed in a ornate coat, a hat with a big feather and wore a large fake beard.

With all the Gaffers aboard until Chris ran up to them, holding a clipboard.

''Before you go, I have to ask something important.'' He announced.

''Would you hurry? We're already behind!'' Eva asked.

''Bridgette, you're a experienced lifeguard are you?'' Chris asked.

''I am!'' Bridgette confirmed with a humble smile.

''Good, that means that you're accountable if people drown.'' Chris casually declared as he made a few notes on his clipboard, unaware of the annoyed frown Bridgette shot him. ''Thank you!'' Chris called after them as he walked off while the Gaffers sailed away.

''Alright Owen, just get us where the map tells us to go!'' Gwen told him, uninterested but casual as Owen went got behind the helm, full of excitement.

''Aye aye... captain!'' He replied back before checking the map with a delighted chortle.

''Eh, I heard bringing women on board brings bad luck. Is that true?'' Ezekiel wondered, which earned him a couple of disapproving glares.

''You know what's _certain_ to bring bad luck?'' Eva asked with a furious undertone as many of the girls shot him disapproving glares as well.

''No?'' Ezekiel replied, mostly unaware of Eva's fury.

''Believing in such things!'' She growled as she drew a fist and threateningly held in under Ezekiel's chin.

''Oh I've learned that the hard way!'' Ezekiel meekly declared, making apologetic gestures as he backed away from Eva.

Owen chuckled as he had observed everything from the helm. ''Argh matey, ye came nigh-on to getting keelhauled for sayin' that!'' Owen told Ezekiel, again with a pirate accent as the latter took over steering the ship from him. He then took a deep breath and sighed blissfully before he stepped down from the helm. ''This challenge is great! We're on open water with our friends on our way to adventure! It makes me want to sing a shanty!'' Owen happily said before he scraped his throat.

'' _Do what you want cause a pirate lives free. You, are, a pirate_!''

'' _Yarr harr_ -'' All the Gaffers guys loudly cheerfully started to sing along. [3]

''For the love of ( _Censor_ ), sing anything you want Owen but not _that_ song!'' Gwen angrily called, immediately silencing them as Gwen leaned against a railing where Bridgette also stood and eyed the sun, which was shining bright, too bright for Gwen.

''Well, stupid costumes, stupid movie genres, shanties and a sun that'll burn us all to a crisp. This day is going to suck. I really don't get why Trent would like these kind of movies.'' Gwen grouchily told Bridgette. ''But the good thing is there's no Chris around to force us to wear these costumes!'' She added much more contently before she ditched her costume.

''Amen!'' Bridgette said in relief as she too took her typical wench costume off. ''My costume was the same as the uniform I wore when I had to work as a waitress at the Surfer's Paradise resort!'' Bridgette dreadfully griped as she undid herself of her costume as well. [4]

''Surfer's Paradise? Aren't surfers kind of _against_ such resorts?'' Gwen asked, slightly puzzled.

''We are, and it _is_ exactly the opposite of what a surfer would call a paradise!'' Bridgette stated. ''But when you only have a single mom and need to pay for surf gear and a veterinary education, you can't be picky!''

''Been there, done that.'' Gwen understandingly replied as they sat down against the ship's railing. ''Dad would only get some cigarettes and be back in five minutes... That was the last time I saw him.'' She casually explained.

''Do you miss him?'' Bridgette asked.

''No. How can I miss someone I can hardly remember him anymore?'' Gwen calmly answered. ''Or care about? Leaving a mother of two behind to care for them by herself!'' She added, still calm but sounding noticeably more tempered.

''At least your dad was still around when you were little. I have never known him!'' Bridgette ''Being raised by a single parent wasn't always easy.'' She sighed as she lightly shook her head.

''Yet, I wouldn't have wanted my childhood another way. It breeds character! Look at Leshawna, grew up in the projects and that made her the dependable, assertive person who knows what's important for her and others!'' Gwen stated as she stretched an arm out to Leshawna as she was applying sunscreen. Bridgette smiled and nodded agreeably just as Leshawna was heading for them while handing out sunscreen bottles to her team.

''Don't forget to put on some sunscreen! It's going to be a blistering hot day!'' Leshawna called as she passed Bridgette and Gwen and threw them their bottles.

''Your wetsuit is going to give you bad tan lines at the end of the day!'' Gwen remarked as they rubbed in their arms.

''Pff because of all the different clothes I wear in one summer, there's a reason my friends from home call me a zebra!'' Bridgette quipped before they both quietly chortled.

''Hey Cody, want some too?'' Leshawna called to him as Cody laid at the stern of the ship, basking in the sunlight.

''No thanks, I'm working on my tan!'' Cody nonchalantly denied, briefly getting up.

''You know how that ended last time, right?'' Eva grimly reminded him, referring to his horrible sunburn at the Playa.

''Yes, but I'll be careful this time!'' Cody assured her before he laid down again.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Cody will soon realize that wasn't a very bright thing to do.)

''My first step to being more manly is to look more like chick magnets Trent and Justin! So that means getting a great tan and no more shaving!'' Cody happily stated. He then pondered on something. ''When was the last time I needed to shave anyway?'' He quietly muttered, confused.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

As the Killer Grips were sailing along the shores of lake Ontario, Trent rolled out a map on a table and all the Grips who could afford to gather around did so, except for Courtney, who remained at the railing to angrily look out over the water.

''Okay, so we got someone on the sails. Now where do we need to go?'' Trent wondered as everyone looked at the map, which was made to resemble an authentic treasure map; tears, marks and decorations included.

''Okay, so the treasure is here on this island. The film lot is here. If we sail along the shore here and then hit open water, we should be cutting off some of the distance!'' Trent stated, running his finger over the map as he explained the route.

''But there's this scary yucky monster in the way!'' Lindsay interrupted, slightly panicked as she pointed at a map decoration of a monstrous fish.

''Lindsay, I think they just add those to maps for decoration!'' Trent cautiously explained as to not hurt Lindsay's feelings.

''Is that so?'' Lindsay replied in disbelief, shooting Trent an odd look.

''Okay, I say this is the route we sail! Tyler, you take the wheel, _and_ the map! I trust in you leading us the way!'' Trent

''I won't let you down!'' Tyler gleefully promised before he stormed off to the helm and proudly manned it.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Prediction; He eventually will.)

''I got to admit I had my doubts but Trent knows how to manage his team! After all, if Tyler just stands still, he can't trip over his own feet and mess it up!'' Duncan said with a small smile.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

A few moments later, after they've sailed onto open water, suddenly a enormous fish, bigger than the ship itself and greatly resembling the map decoration leaped out of the water and greatly startled the Killer grips. The creature tried to swallow the ship whole but missed. As it dove back in the water, the flow it created propelled the ship to safety.

''See, I told you!'' Lindsay huffed as everyone was shaken up. [5]

''We should've expected this with our ship's name being the Peqoud.'' Harold suggested. [6]

Duncan stood up as he dusted himself off noticed Courtney was still at the railing of the ship, isolating herself from the rest.

''What are you so angry about?'' Duncan asked as he approached her. ''I missed your... _vocal_ presence at mapping the route.'' He continued on a slightly snarky note. ''Are you that angry at me for making that walk the plank joke?''

''Why should I even bother to let my voice be heard? They won't listen to me anyway!'' Courtney complained, after which Duncan briefly scoffed in mild amusement.

''What goes around, comes around.'' He sardonically muttered, after which he received a deathly glare from Courtney.

''What's _that_ supposed to mean?'' Courtney venomously asked.

''Well, word about you leaving me behind when I wrestled a bloody crocodile for you probably spread like wildfire!'' Duncan explained in a callous tone. Courtney looked shocked as she grew to realize her reputation extended to beyond just Duncan.

''People were already fed up with you dictating them while you sit back, and now with the whole crocodile thing, people aren't really bothering to listen to you anymore because maybe they're next!'' Duncan explained. ''I tolerate you because you're still my girlfriend after all, but the rest of the team needs to be convinced to tolerate you first!'' He continued on a slightly more callous tone before he left a worrying Courtney behind.

''Oh go take a shave!'' Courtney barked at him before she bit her lip in worry.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Courtney has to make her beard again.)

''That explains a lot why they ignore me!'' Courtney said, sounding a little regretful as well as panicked, yet she sighed and regained her composure. ''I'm in trouble! Not only do I need a way to get rid of my reputation, but also before they choose to vote me off!'' Courtney resolutely explained.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the other ship, everyone was minding their own business. Notable activity including DJ preparing salads while Eva disapprovingly looked on from a distance as Ezekiel was behind the helm. He tapped his foot while whistling a tune before giving the wheel a firm spin, followed by another tune and spinning the wheel back in the opposite direction, followed by yet another tune and a spin of the wheel. [7]

Noah was sleeping in a hammock tied between the railing and a mast, happy to finally get some rest. However, Izzy was sneaking up on him and grabbed the hammock before giving it a powerful yank. Noah woke up completely taken by surprise as the hammock spun around with Noah on it until it was tightly rolled up.

Izzy laughed delightedly. ''You're like a caterpillar in a cocoon Noah!'' She cackled.

Noah's angry calls were muffled by the hammock as Izzy darted off again. Noah twisted and turned until he managed to get the hammock spinning into the other direction again and got Noah thrown out on the deck, to his growing irritation.

''This has to end!'' Noah muttered. He spotted Owen standing close by and stumbled towards him, a little dizzy.

''Hey Noah! What's up with you?'' Owen happily asked him, unaware of the events that just happened.

''Nothing, I was taking a much needed nap when Izzy took me for a spin, literally!'' Noah moodily explained. ''Why is she suddenly so happy to pester me?'' He lamented.

''Come on Noah, Izzy just loves to have fun! Now that she can't fight Chef Hatchet she probably looks for someone else to play with or make herself useful in another way!'' Owen explained.

''Loves to have fun? Owen, her idiotic plans are one thing but with those pranks she's pulling, I can't have any peace!'' Noah stated, sounding tense. ''How long does she plan to keep this up?''

''When she was constantly doing this with me, it took her about a week to get bored with it.'' Owen answered Noah's rhetorical question.

''A week?!'' Noah repeated in horror. ''Really, how do you hold it out with her?''

''I enjoy her wild behavior! She's so fun-loving and unpredictable! You never know what she's going to surprise you with next!'' Owen joyfully explained before Noah breathed a sigh of defeat and walked off, aware that Owen wasn't going to help hi cause.

Meanwhile, DJ had finished his salads and was serving it on little plates as he hummed a pleasant tune.

''Oh team, _din-din_!'' DJ called, sounding _very_ effeminate as he rung a tiny bell. Most of the Screaming Gaffers gathered around him with puzzled looks.

''Here you go!'' DJ said as he handed Bridgette a plate with a rice dish.

''Oh wow! DJ, this tastes great!'' Bridgette happily called after taking a spoonful.

''Yeah, it's a sweet relief from the trash Chef serves us!'' Noah agreed.

''Oh please, it's just a family recipe!'' DJ modestly replied as a very disapprovingly-looking Eva got her serving next. She then noticed how Owen took the last two bowls when DJ briefly wasn't paying attention, leaving nothing for him. DJ himself just looked confused for the missing bowl, but shrugged when he noticed that Owen had it. This angered Eva even more as she now gritted her teeth and watched DJ run his arm over the table he served from and loudly screeched in pain as he winced back in alarm.

''I got a splinter!'' DJ whimpered, on the verge of crying as he looked at the splinter in his arm. In response, Eva threw her plate on the floor and stomped towards DJ.

''That, is, _it_!'' Eva furiously roared as she threw the table aside and pinned DJ against a wall. ''I've seen you faint for a monster, ( _Censor_ ) your pants for a guy in alien costume, get your food stolen from you and now you're almost crying because of a splinter?! It sickens me to see someone this meek!'' Eva growled angrily.

''But-'' DJ stammered as Bridgette was to intervene.

''No buts!'' Eva interrupted him as she shot Bridgette a open palm to stop her. ''No one's going to respect you if you stay like this! They will all walk over you! Think it over, and when you want to become a man more fitting for someone of your build, talk to me!'' Eva offered before she let go of DJ and walked off towards the bow, leaving the startled Gaffers and the greatly startled DJ behind.

* * *

Back on the beach set, Heather and Justin sat in the shade of a potted palm tree. Justin was just relaxing while Heather looked more worried with herself. Justin flashed a smile as he saw his opportunity.

''What's up with you?'' Justin asked, feigning concern as he looked over to Heather.

''Nothing. My team hates me.'' Heather answered, not looking back at Justin. ''They may be mad at me for last time, but I'm only trying to help the team regardless! Yet, they don't give me a chance to speak or call me hair-related names, which is even worse!'' She explained.

''Are you feeling bad because of your bald head?''

''Horrible! I feel so ugly! And with the constant hate and the name-calling, I-'' She answered as Justin could sense that she was battling tears, which was to Justin's liking.

''Heather, after all these years I've learned that modeling business isn't all looks, but also charisma! Someone may not have the face of an Adonis, but that doesn't mean that the camera will never love you!'' Justin explained.

''What are you saying?'' Heather confusedly wondered.

''That even if you lack a good haircut now and everyone hates you, that it doesn't mean that you're any less of a leader!'' He told her, shooting her a warm smile which made her feel a little better.

''I saw you lead the cooking challenge last time and I was impressed how you managed to lead those clueless haters around! You would've won it if they were smart enough to not lock you in the freezer! You just got to assume control again and everything will be okay!'' Justin advised.

''You think so?'' Heather asked, starting to gain confidence again.

''I'm certain!'' He assured her as he stood up.

Heather then briefly snapped out of her ruse. ''Wait, why are you helping me and my team?'' Heather suspiciously asked, taking Justin by surprise as he quickly thought something up.

''Because beautiful people need to be there for each other!'' Justin told her before he walked off. Both a little flattered and confident, Heather began to think of a new battle plan while Justin just smiled deviously.

* * *

The Killer Grips were nearing the island where the treasure was buried, while the Screaming Gaffers were sailing a good distance behind them.

''Stay alert Tyler, we have to make a turn here!'' Trent told him as Tyler was behind the helm and held the map.

''You can count on me!'' Tyler energetically assured Trent before reading it one last time as he steered to the right.

Harold, who sat in the crow's nest, observed the Gaffers' ship attentively as it went into opposite direction. ''The Gaffers are going portside, in opposite direction!'' He shouted down to his teammates below.

''Wait, why is the other team going starboard?'' Katie asked in confusion as she and Sadie watched the other ship, which was instead going left.

''Ugh, your sense of direction lets you down again!'' Sadie condescendingly told her. ''We are going starboard Katie, which got an r for right! They are going portside!'' She clarified, to Katie's annoyance.

''Then they're going the wrong way!'' Tyler shouted, which was met by cheers from the Grips.

''Heh, suckers!'' Duncan delightfully muttered.

Tyler then checked the map again and briefly grew confused, followed by being gravely panicked. ''No, wait, _we_ are going the wrong way!'' Tyler then screamed in terror.

''Tyler!'' Many of the Grips called in unison.

''Sorry, I held the map upside down!'' He meekly apologized before he turned the ship around and trailed the Gaffers.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Gaffers closed in on the shore.

''There's the beach we need to land at!'' Gwen called out as she pointed at it, looking at the map with Owen. ''The treasure is close by! Get ready to run and dig, because the Grips probably won't make a wrong turn again!''

''Where is it?'' Ezekiel asked.

''Maybe over by that cave with the big red cross painted above it?'' Noah flatly wondered, pointing over to a small cave bearing a cross identical to the one on the map a little further down the beach.

The Screaming Gaffers ran towards the cave and entered it, with Izzy running ahead.

''Careful! We got here far too easy for there to _not_ be any traps around!'' Leshawna shouted after her before warily looking around the cave as they walked through it, following a light glowing down the shaft.

Soon after, they found two treasure chests at the end, with a torch being responsible for the light.

The Gaffers smiled in delight and walked over to the chests, but then a skeleton leaped into the light and pierced a loud shriek, making most of the Gaffers scream in turn. Noah in particular pitched a very girlish scream as did DJ, until he fainted that is.

''Hey peace! It's me, Izzy!'' She hastily revealed herself, carrying the skeleton as Eva was about to punch her. ''Ha ha ha! That was _so_ much fun! You should've seen your own faces which of course was really tricky here in the dark but-'' she rapidly talked, putting her team at ease but also annoying them a little.

''Izzy!'' Noah yelled, voicing everyone's annoyance.

''Come on Noah, lighten up! However, with that little girl's scream of yours I do get why you don't like being scared!'' Izzy playfully mocked him, which made the other Gaffers laugh at Noah's expense, which badly frustrated him as he frowned intensely, trying to keep himself from exploding.

''Who knew fake skeletons could feel so real?'' Izzy then asked as she playfully danced with it.

'' _Are_ they fake?'' Owen nervously wondered as Gwen cautiously approached a chest, heeding Leshawna's earlier warning, and opened it with a swift movement and flinched back, expecting there to be a unpleasant surprise waiting in the chest for her. But instead, the chest contained lots of golden coins with a alluring golden lustre.

Owen chuckled delightedly as he sunk his hands in the golden coins and lifted them up, letting the coins fall through his fingers. ''We're rich!'' He cheered as some other Gaffers admired the treasure as well.

''Are we? Plastic isn't worth much.'' Noah remarked, noting Chris's image on the coin and bending it with his teeth.

''What's in the other chest?'' Gwen asked, looking at it.

Eva opened it and found it filled with only black kernels. ''Pepper.'' Eva answered, unimpressed as she took a hand and inspected it. ''Just pepper.'' She concluded before throwing it away.

''That'll be an easy choice.'' Gwen immediately concluded. ''Enough celebrating, take the gold and go!'' She commanded. Owen shut the lid of the treasure chest with coins and DJ carried it away.

* * *

(Confessional cam. That pepper was left there by a lonely sergeant.)

''It was strange that there were no obstacles at all in that cave! It's really unlike Chris to not put down a death trap around every corner.'' Gwen noted, faintly suspicious.

(Static)

''Let's say that we wanted to, but couldn't because it would've made the episode way too long!'' Chris explained.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

''There are the Grips!'' Bridgette called as the ship of the Grips was drawing near. The Gaffers arrived at their ship and were to quickly get back on by means of rope ladders.

''Uh, can I get some help?'' DJ meekly asked, struggling with climbing the ladder as the other Gaffers quickly climbed past him and seemingly ignored him.

However, Bridgette eventually did notice DJ's troubles and was to climb down to help him. But Eva was ahead of her as she effortlessly pulled in the rope ladder DJ held on to.

''You're welcome.'' Eva cynically told DJ before she snatched the chest from him and stomped off, leaving him and Bridgette behind.

''Let's return to the film lot and cash that hot tub!'' Gwen shouted as they sailed away.

Gwen's shouting awakened Cody, who had remained asleep on the deck all the time since. ''What? What did I mi- Ouch!'' Cody muttered as he flinched in pain and stopped talking, having been burnt to a crisp. ''Oh not again!'' He griped as he assessed the damage.

* * *

(Confessional cam. At least be happy you still saved your legs by wearing trunks! That's one more reason to not wear a thong!)

''Fine! No tan for my sensitive skin! But I can still grow some swell facial hair!'' Cody optimistically stated, standing with his arms wide to avoid the pain.

(Static)

''At first, when Eva got angry at me for being a wimp, I thought that was nonsense. But over the day, I got thinking and maybe I _am_ somewhat of a meek scaredy cat!'' DJ unsurely explained.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

Just as the Grips and their ship came to a halt at the shore, they saw the Gaffers departing for open water again. They quickly threw down the rope ladders and climbed down. Harold however, got himself tangled in the roping of the masts as he tried to climb down.

''Harold, stay where you are! We'll come back for you!'' Trent ordered him before he followed the other Grips down into the shallow water.

''Aye aye captain!'' Harold dutifully replied, still tangled in the ropes.

''There's the cave! Hurry!'' Trent shouted after taking a quick look at the map. The Grips rushed into the cave and found the other treasure chest. Trent opened the lid, and were disappointed and confused to find it stuffed with pepper.

''Pepper?'' Trent said in disbelief.

''Really? Pepper?!'' Courtney repeated, much more annoyed.

''Ew! I hate spicy food!'' Katie griped with a shudder.

''Me too! Like, I don't get what's so great about your mouth burning up!'' Sadie agreed.

''There was a bigger treasure here! Look, coins!'' Beth declared, pointing and picking up a loose coin.

Trent shook his head in disappointment but quickly regained spirits. ''We can still win this if we're quick, let's go!'' Trent determinedly declared before he shut the lid and he and Tyler carried the chest back to the ship.

Even though the Grips left as quickly as they arrived, the Gaffers still had a good lead on them as they were barely visible on the horizon for the Grips.

Courtney groaned in frustration and gritted her teeth in anger at this bad outlook. She casted a glance over at Duncan and got even more irked by Duncan not looking very focused and instead was enjoying some of the food. ''Duncan! Get serious!''

''What's there to be serious about all of this?'' He lazily asked as he and Courtney lagged behind.

''We're about to lose the challenge _and_ our hot tub privileges! Focus!'' Courtney demanded. ''And don't forget to shave tonight!'' She quickly added.

''Again, Courtney?'' Duncan asked wearily as he grew a slight smirk.

''Yes! It makes you look like a hobo, or a mobster! Really, I can smell the booze and the cigarettes linger around you and-''

''Courtney, who are you even kidding?'' Duncan replied knowingly. ''You like it better than you'd ever admit to!''

''I don't like it at all! I hate it!'' Courtney defensively insisted.

''Yeah yeah, if you really _did_ , you'd have told me only once and never have mentioned ever again while you're now raving on and on about it! So as a advice, just rub it once!''

''No way!'' Courtney denied, crossing her arms and looking away.

'' I know you want to!'' Duncan charmingly persuaded her.

''N-Nuh uh!'' Courtney again refused, though Duncan thought she looked rather unsure.

''Come on!'' He cooed teasingly as he ran a hand over his chin just as teasingly, the sound it made being easily audible.

''No!'' Courtney vehemently and loudly rejected. ''Just- ( _Censor_ ) it all!'' She cussed before stomping off.

''Now that's not very nice.'' Duncan muttered, rather humored when he noticed Trent taking to the center of the deck and planting his leg on the chest. Trent's expression fit with the general vibe of disappointment around the ship.

''Team, I know the Gaffers are way ahead of us. But with a little luck, we may still catch up and win this challenge... I think.'' Trent announced, trying to sound optimistic but everyone knowing that their chances are slim at the same time as everyone grew rather dejected, not feeling any more motivated at all.

''What are we pretending? It's over! We're going to lose everything! The challenge. A teammate. The hot tub!'' Courtney pessimistically announced as she sat down against the railing.

''Oh I'm going to miss the hot tub!'' Lindsay lamented as she hung her head.

Beth, annoyed with the general vibe stood up and took to the centre next to Trent. '' Come on! The Gophers were way ahead of the Bass when we went canoeing and they still won! So if they can, we can still catch up with the Grips as well!'' Beth optimistically stated, getting everyone's attention.

''Beth's right! You'll always lose if you don't try to win!'' Lindsay agreed, shooting up from where she sat.

''That's like, so wise Lindsay!'' Katie complimented her as a few other Grips looked pleasantly surprised with Lindsay's sudden moment of inspiration.

''Totally!'' Sadie agreed.

''Aw! Thank you!'' Lindsay cooed, clearly flattered.

''You know what? You're right, Beth! There's no time to hang our heads! It's not over for us until it's over!'' Trent declared, energized by her speech as many of the Grips cheered in response.

''Though, let's be real; forget about the hot tub! There's no way this is more valuable than whatever the Gaffers took!'' He added, faintly disappointed but not any less hopeful.

''What's the treasure? I haven't seen it yet!'' Harold asked as he was being helped down by Tyler.

''It's not worth looking at it! Just a chest full of worthless pepper!'' Courtney scoffed.

''Pepper?'' Harold repeated before Tyler pulled the right rope and Harold painfully fell down on the deck. ''Actually, pepper and other spices were much more valuable than gold in pirate times!'' Harold optimistically explained as he got up and fixed his glasses.

''Wait, if that's so; Back in Chef's shop, he sold a little bag of pepper for ten gems!'' Courtney pondered. ''It was a clue!'' She shouted in realization.

''A clue to what?'' Katie confusedly wondered, casting a glance over at Sadie.

''That this is the real treasure, ditz!'' Sadie retorted.

''Don't call me a-''

Noticing the positive vibes the team got, Trent began to have faith as well. ''Okay then, are we ready to win this?'' He asked, which was met with another set of cheers. ''Let's go then!'' He called as he went to the bow while Tyler confidently went behind the helm and gave the wheel a big swing as the Grips started to chase the Gaffers with renewed optimism.

* * *

Aboard the Gaffers' ship, the mood was already positive. Many of them were singing a shanty as they sailed over the water.

'' _Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!_ ''  
'' _We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, and loot!_ ''  
'' _Drink up earthies, yo ho!_ ''  
'' _We kidnap and ravage and don't a hoot!_ ''  
'' _Drink up earthies, yo ho!_ '' Most of the Gaffers merrily sang. [8]

''You know, I didn't like this whole shanty thing at first but it's definitely growing on me!'' Gwen told Leshawna as they were about the only Gaffers who weren't singing. ''But if you're-'' She continued until something zipped past the ship and landed in the water with a big splash, taking everyone by surprise.

''What was that?'' Bridgette gasped as everyone looked over to where the splash was. Soon after, a distant boom was heard and the Gaffers were shaken up by another big splash and immediately figured the Grips were responsible.

Izzy picked up a spyglass and looked at the Grips in the distance. ''Oh cool, they got a cannon!'' Izzy cheered, pumping her fists. ''Do we have one?''

''Yes... but no cannonballs!'' Gwen regretfully answered. She then casted a glance up front, showing the film lot slowly appearing at the horizon. ''We're close to the film lot! How can we make it before we're hit?'' She asked.

''Throw everything we don't need overboard! We'll go faster if the ship's lighter!'' Noah called before everyone started to toss random things overboard, especially more heavy things such as tables.

''I'll intimidate them!'' Owen offered as he lit his fake beard on fire with a lighter and faced the Grips. However, the synthetic beard was highly flammable and almost immediately caught fire and burnt up in a matter of seconds, scaring Owen.

* * *

Back with the Grips, Katie loaded the cannon, Harold watched the Gaffers through his own spyglass, Sadie would light the cannon and Beth would add new powder.

''Turn eight degrees to the left and three up.'' Harold instructed, deducting the angle the cannon should be shot at as Katie loaded the cannon and Sadie did as she was told. ''And fire!'' He shouted. Beth and Katie covered her ears and ducked as Sadie lit the fuse and fired the cannon. Harold observed the trajectory of the cannonball and saw it barely missing the Gaffers.

''Almost!'' Harold stated after the cannonball had sunk. ''Turn one degree up and three to the left and we should hit them in the hull!'' He predicted as Beth cleaned the barrel with a sponge rammer and added new powder.

''Now! Fire!'' Harold vividly shouted, jumping up and down after seeing the perfect angle. Sadie wasted no time and immediately lit the fuse. The cannonball soared through the air and at first seemed it fly over the Gaffers' ship, to Harold's disappointment, but then to his surprise the cannonball managed to critically strike their mast, making it fall over and crippling the Gaffers' movement.

''On their mast! A direct hit!'' Harold announced, to the happiness of the Grips.

However, the Gaffers were in deep panic as the mast was risking to fall on top of them. Almost everyone duck for cover, but Noah was frozen in fear and screamed as the mast was about to fall on top of him. But in a reflex, Owen charged forward and used his belly to bump Noah out of the mast's reach, saving him. However, Izzy wasn't so lucky and the mast fell on top of her head.

''Great Wall Of China! Izzy!'' Owen hollered in panic as he rushed over to Izzy's limb body and pulled her out from under the mast as Bridgette came rushing to his aid.

''Izzy? Izzy?!'' Owen desperately shouted as he shook Izzy's lifeless body while the rest looked on in deep concern. Owen's shouts were the last thing she heard before her senses blurred.

* * *

Izzy casually paced through a dense field of clouds, smiling and not at all fazed by what brought her there as a unseen angelic choir softly chanted every now and then.

Eventually, she approached a gigantic golden gate, and next to that golden gate stood a regularly sized golden desk with a pure white computer on. Behind the desk sat a dark-skinned woman in a white gown, holding a paper and talking to a man unknown to Izzy as he stood in front of the receptionist.

''I'm sorry sir, but as dictated by the guidelines in paragraph 5, killing someone because he threatened you online does _not_ constitute as self-defense.'' Izzy could hear the receptionist talk as the latter pointed at the paper she held.

''Aw fudge!'' The man griped, hanging his head.

''I suggest you try it downstairs.'' The receptionist advised as the man approached a escalator nearby, from which thick smoke came, and rode it down just as Izzy arrived and approached the desk.

''Hellóóóó Angela!'' Izzy cheerfully greeted, firmly placed both hands on the desk and leaning towards her and back as she spoke.

''Izzy… again?'' The receptionist dully replied, raising an eyebrow before she went to work on her computer.

''Yeppers!'' Izzy answered just as cheerful, swinging her arm around for a bit. ''You know how it goes, it's either takes a combination of a lighter and tons of cow dung or one simple mast to the head and woosh! You're back here again!'' She explained as she bounced up and down on the spot.

''You know the drill, the boss will see you soon. Have a seat.'' Angela boringly ordered her, after which Izzy literally _made_ herself a seat by taking clouds and molding them into a chair.

''Are they having barbeque tonight down there?'' Izzy idly wondered as she cast a glance over to the escalator after smelling the smoke.

''They _always_ have barbeque.'' Angela cynically responded, after which it remained quiet for a short while.

''Say Angie, I've always wanted to ask you, is working here in heaven also _like_ heaven?'' Izzy curiously asked as she laid upside down in her chair.

Angela bitterly sighed. ''Not really.''

''What? Why not?'' Izzy responded flabbergasted, getting up close to Angela in the blink of an eye.

''We don't have dental insurance.'' She answered before she casually pushed Izzy back a bit, unfazed.

Seconds later, the golden gates opened with a loud creak and a blinding light appeared.

''Izzy?'' A booming voice of indeterminate gender came from the light.

''Hey big Boss! Guess you need to oil that thing a bit eh?'' Izzy chuckled before the booming voice breathed a tired sigh.

''Izzy, what have I told you? We're not ready for your stay here yet!''

''Really? What's taking you so long?'' Izzy asked pretty annoyed, placing her hands on her hips.

''Ehrm... stuff.''

''Safety measures.'' Angela deadpanned.

''That's okay! We're all human and- oops of course you aren't!'' Izzy corrected herself before she slapped her forehead and laughed as the voice sighed.

''You know the drill, return to sender. Angela, if anyone else arrives, let them wait until I've finished watching my show.'' The voice instructed before.

''Will do.'' Angela agreed before the light dimmed and the gates slowly closed.

''Goodbye big Boss! See you next week!'' Izzy greeted, frantically waving her hand at the light, after which she curled up in a ball and hectically crawled around while chuckling. Angela casually pressed a button under the computer monitor, which made a patch of clouds under Izzy disappear and sent her falling all the while Izzy herself cackled delightedly.

* * *

Back on the Ship, Bridgette, having first aid experience, was trying to do what she could to help her while Owen was quietly crying. Suddenly, Izzy's eyes shot open, startling Bridgette as Izzy shot up, acting perfectly healthy.

''Whew! That was a doozy again!'' She chirped as she held her head and stumbled a little bit.

''Izzy, you're alive!'' Owen shouted, overjoyed as he pulled Izzy in a suffocating hug.

''Of course silly!'' Izzy casually replied, unaffected Owen's tight squeeze. ''This happens like five times a month to me!''

In the time that passed since the Gaffers' mast was shot, the Grips could catch up with them and now even sailed past them as both teams were less than two miles from the film lot.

''What are we going to do now eh? We were so close!'' Ezekiel worried.

Eva, thinking fast, stomped over to the treasure chest, dumped its content on the deck and walked over to the railing with the chest to powerfully throw it into the hull of the Grips' ship, creating a gaping hole and let water in.

''I bought us some time! Find some oars and start rowing!'' Eva ordered before the Gaffers scrambled to find them while Eva herself tried to drag the piece of mast overboard.

''We're making water!'' Trent shouted.

''Quick, throw everything overboard we don't need! If we're lighter, we'll go faster and we may make it to the shore before we sink!'' Harold advised.

''Everything we don't need huh?'' Duncan repeated with a smirk before he lifted Harold up and walked over to the edge.

''Hey!'' Harold frantically yelled.

''Just kidding!'' Duncan assured him as he put Harold down.

As the Grips also threw everything they didn't need overboard, they went faster and the hole didn't let as much water in. The Gaffers were closely on their tail as they rowed their boat with long oars. No one spoke as it truly became a race against time and each other.

Yet, in a highly anticlimactic turn, the Gaffers ran onto a couple of rocks a few dozens of yards away from the beach, stranding them and leaving only time as the sole danger for the Grips as the water kept pouring in through the hole.

Ultimately however, the Grips came to a sudden and total halt in the sand of the beach, making the Grips tumble forward.

''Killer Grips! Congrats! You came back here with treasure first! But is it also the most valuable?'' Chris asked as the Grips gathered in front of him while Trent and Tyler carried the treasure chest while Justin came walking over from where he sat as well.

''Is it?'' Courtney anxiously asked as she opened the chest, showing Chris the pepper kernels and immediately, he grew a pleased expression.

''Splendid! You caught on to the clue! Yes, pirate movies don't always tell you that spices were often more valuable than gold! But then again, what's so great to us about looking for a chest full of pepper?''

''Well done Killer Grips, you've won immunity, _and_ the hot tub!'' Chris announced. The Killer Grips cheered, hugged, shared high-five's and showed other displays of happiness just as the Gaffers came swimming to the shore and looked contradictorily sad, to which Beth, Duncan and Trent casted a concerned glance. The latter particularly to Gwen.

* * *

(Confessional cam. With the Grips winning, weren't the Gaffers technically on the Boat of Losers?)

''I admit; when I went to sleep last night I sort of regretted most of the teammates I picked. But they've all proven themselves! Harold is the brains, Duncan the brawn, Justin the looks, Beth the morality- Everyone has value to this team!'' Trent declared happily. ''And Tyler is... probably good for something too!'' He added, pausing in a attempt to think something up.

(Static)

''I usually don't give up on anything at all, but it all just looked hopeless with the lead of the Gaffers and the seemingly inferior team we had.'' Courtney complainingly explained. ''But I'm happy to say that I was pleasantly surprised with Beth's speech and the coherent teamwork that followed!'' She positively added with a small, proud smile.

(Static)

''We should be grateful that Justin traded himself for those cannonballs. Otherwise we never would've caught up with the Gaffers!'' Beth stated before she got a little bashful. ''And he also inspired me to speak up and motivate the team, because someone has to do it in his absence!'' She giddily added.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

''Enjoy your hot tub, Killer Grips!'' Chris told them as Chef came by in a forklift, carrying the hot tub on a pellet. ''But remember, no Gaffers allowed!'' He reminded them before the Killer Grips walked off, following Chef Hatchet.

''Speaking of Gaffers.'' Chris continued, now turning his head to them as they stepped out of the water while Heather too joined and looked disapprovingly at her washed-up teammates. ''I'll be seeing _you_ tonight at the amphitheatre.

''So, what went wrong? Aside from selling me like a slave?'' Heather condescendingly asked as she crossed her arms and cast a smug grin, feeling superior over her team failing without her.

''Heather, just- no.'' Gwen insistently growled as she sat in the sand, feeling bad.

''Defeat because of random rock!'' Noah lamented.

''Think fast!'' Izzy called before she rushed up to Noah and dumped a handful of sand down his trunks. As Noah yelped in surprise, she even pulled them with one mighty yank, leaving him naked and irritating him even further.

* * *

The sun was setting. As the Gaffers walked over to the amphitheatre, they had to endure watching the Killer Grips in the hot tub, which was placed in front of their trailers, celebrating.

''Is this what I missed last season?'' Courtney blissfully muttered as she lowered herself into the hot water.

''Hey Sadie, I'm sorry for almost spilling your secret yesterday and for being a little crabby today! You're the best!'' Katie apologized to her, placing a hand on Sadie's shoulder.

''That's okay! You didn't actually reveal what it was and I was pretty snappy too!'' Sadie kindly responded.

''Team, even in the face of adversity, we endured and won! And we all had a part in it!'' Trent spoke as he stood up. ''So here's a toast to another success! To the Killer Grips!'' He called as he held his bottle of cola high in the air.

''To the Killer Grips!'' Most of the Grips chanted. To the Gaffers, it only made their trip to the elimination ceremony more painful, and walked on.

* * *

Like last time, the awards ceremony began with a montage of Chris rolling with the glorious tune playing. Once it was finished, the camera cut over to Chris and Chef on the stage, both in the same outfits as they wore last time and Chef's dress again forcing some snickers from the castmates.

''Screaming Gaffers, welcome to the biggest award show you don't want to attend!'' Chris introduced the disappointed and nervous Gaffers. ''You know the drill, get voting and whoever gets the most votes loses and has to leave! Which is unlike real award shows!'' Chris explained as the Gaffers got their devices. and casted their votes.

After the votes had been counted, an intern ran onto the stage and handed Chris a small paper. The host briefly read it before tossing it away.

''And tonight's Gilded Chris go to...'' Chris called as he took two statuettes from the plate Chef held. ''Bridgette, Owen!'' He announced as he threw them their trophies, obviously to their relief.

''Gwen, Leshawna!''

''Ezekiel and Cody!'' Chris continued as the former caught his Gilded Chris and cherished it, while Cody's hit his sunburnt shoulder, making him flinch in pain.

''Noah and Eva.'' He added as the remaining castmates, which were DJ, Heather and Izzy, got nervous. Well... DJ and Heather were, Izzy was happily minding her own business.

''DJ.'' Chris announced, to DJ's relief but to the others' shock.

''And the final Gilded Chris goes to...'' Chris called as he paused to exploit the tension while the other Gaffers got tense in anticipation to the reveal as well.

''...''

''...''

''...''

''...''

''...''

''...''

''Heather!'' Chris called, surprising friend and foe as well as Heather herself while she caught her trophy. Owen got noticeably sad while other members were remarkably unhappy with the result.

''So, that's it huh? I'm voted off?'' Izzy nonchalantly asked. ''You do know you won't make me leave on your terms right?'' She cockily added.

''We know, and we arranged something for that!'' Chris sternly remarked before Chef blew a whistle, and immediately a SWAT team swarmed the amphitheatre and surrounded Izzy. Everyone just looked on as the team tried to forcibly cuff her, but only managed to do so after heavy resistance from Izzy herself as it even looked like she was gaining the upper hand for a moment.

''I'll miss you Izzy!'' Owen bawled, standing up from where he sat.

''I'll miss you too! But don't worry Owen! I'll be back here in a tick if I want to!'' She optimistically told him as the SWAT team carried her over the Walk Of Shame and threw her into the Lame-O-Sine. One of the members then knocked on the roof and it left the film lot with a lot of backfire.

* * *

Later, Eva walked back to the trailers, she spotted Cody and Noah somewhere secluded.

''Izzy is gone, so a deal is a deal. Here's the after sun lotion!'' Noah told Cody as he handed him a bottle.

''Thanks!'' Cody responded before he stiffly walked off to avoid pain. When Eva was sure they'd be alone, she approached Noah.

''What was that about?'' She asked, getting suspicious.

''Business.'' Noah plainly answered, briefly surprised by Eva's sudden appearance but acting usually cool furthermore.

''Business? Sounds to me like you've planned to get Izzy eliminated.'' Eva calmly, yet scornfully noted.

''Maybe I did, maybe I just betted on it with Cody for a bottle of after sun. And maybe other likeminded people thought it would be better to get rid of Izzy for her own safety. Like Cody, or Bridgette, or Zeke.'' Noah nonchalantly said before Eva halted him.

''Don't play dumb with me Noah.'' Eva sternly urged him. ''It was clear as day Heather was going to be voted off! You organized Izzy's elimination instead. Why?''

''She was driving me crazy! Two more days of her pranks and I would've been ripe for an institution!'' Noah explained, sounding rather frustrated. ''I tried to make Owen talk some sense in her, but he wouldn't so I choose the more drastic route!''

Eva looked baffled and shook her head faintly. ''I can't believe you. Owen appreciates you, he saved your life and this is how you repay him? By getting his girl voted off only because _you_ felt bothered by her?''

''What's done is done.'' Noah indifferently puffed. ''Are you going to tell on me now?'' He grumbled.

''No. I don't rat people out no matter what.'' Eva resolutely declared before she intimidatingly pointed a finger into Noah's chest. ''But when Owen _does_ find out, I hope you'll grow to deeply regret it!'' She stated before she dropped her finger and walked off, leaving a annoyed Noah behind.

* * *

In the communal bathroom, Duncan came out of toilet stall and went to wash his hands and get ready for bed. He saw something in the corner of his eye and winced a little when he realized it was Courtney.

''Aren't you supposed to be on the girl's side?'' Duncan casually asked as Courtney approached him, her hands folded behind her back.

''There isn't enough privacy there.'' Courtney answered unusually sultry and calm, a oddity Duncan took note of.

''This isn't a good place to complain about lack of privacy.'' He sarcastically pointed out.

''I know.'' Courtney agreed before she locked the door.

''What are you doing?'' He asked, faintly concerned.

''Giving us some privacy.''

''For what?'' Duncan asked. Though he had some ideas, he wasn't sure. Courtney then removed one hand from behind her back and lightly stroked Duncan's stubble.

''Ha, I knew you'd like it.'' Duncan calmly said, unexpectedly enjoying the caressing.

''You were right, there's something roguish that's really hot about your stubble.'' Courtney admitted as she quit stroking it. ''But unfortunately, I'm afraid it'll prove to be too big of a distraction to me. So it'll be best if it's gone.'' She added, again starting to sound like her usual self.

''I get that, I can be a irresistible man!'' Duncan humouredly stated. ''I'll shave tomorrow!'' He lazily promised.

''No, you shave now! I want a shaven chin!'' Courtney insisted.

''Court, I'm really tired. Let me-'' Duncan replied, raising an eyebrow as he once again got suspicious of Courtney's behavior.

''Then I'll do it for you!'' Courtney announced, moving her other hand from behind her back and revealing to hold a electric razor as she approached Duncan and pinned him down on the counter

''Hey- hey careful with that!''Duncan meekly pleaded as the razor inched closer to his face. ''Ah- No! AAAH!'' Duncan yelled in pain as Courtney went to shave his stubble away, though rather violently and injuring Duncan with it.

His pained yells would persist to echo over the film lot for some time that night.

* * *

(Post-elimination clip: Izzy)

Izzy laid on the backseat of the limousine, squirming around as she was all tied up.

''Whew, fighting eight policemen at the same time; that was a challenge! '' Izzy excitedly said as she managed to get her leg free.

''But the real challenge of today was to make Noah smile. You'd think that a guy who makes jokes about others all the time would be able to handle a little prank himself but that guy never laughs when he's being played with! Really, what does it take for him to crack even a little smile?'' Izzy wondered as her other leg came loose as well.

''So without Chef to beat up, I choose to make myself useful and try to make Noah laugh at himself for a change! But he is a tough nut to crack and I should try it again the next time I see him!'' Izzy declared before she completely untied herself and threw the rope aside. ''I already got a great idea how! All I need is just a beehive!'' She excitedly revealed before she started to take notes, seemingly unfazed by her elimination.

(End post-elimination clip.)

* * *

 **There are a lot of clips past the elimination ceremony this time, huh?**

 **[1] A reference to both The Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy movie and the general response to Geoff being eliminated, though many of you of course weren't angry, just disappointed!**

 **[2] Basically the premise of Steven Universe!**

 **[3] A reference to the Lazytown song You Are A Pirate! It's really catchy!**

 **[4] A nod to one of Total Drama's sister shows Stoked, where Bridgette's voice actress had a big role as a surfer as well!**

 **[5] This scene and the part that came before it refer to the claymation movie The Pirates! Band Of Misfits!**

 **[6] A Moby Dick reference.**

 **[7] Similar to a scene in the 1928 Disney short Steamboat Willie.**

 **[8] References both the Pirates Of The Caribbean ride in Disney World and the movies based on it.**

 **Whew, that was chapter three! Don't get used to this long chapter because like I said above, I underestimated the length!**

 **Also, that scene of Izzy in heaven, was it worth it to add or not?**

 **Well, there's not much else I can say. So I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and may you favorite, follow, drop a (Constructive) review if you like or vote for the poll! I bid thy farewell until the next update!**

 **:D,**

 **L.W.**


	5. Brave The Last Dance

**Total Drama Action: All-In**

 **I'll try to keep it brief today, because another unusually long chapter is coming up!**

 **Still, there's room for some review responses!**

 **Animation Adventures: Good to hear the original challenge concept was a success! As well as the chapter in general! I was a little unsure about the post-elimination clips, so thank you for your kind words!**

 **Knifez: All that, the hype, the props, the Owen; it means a lot Knifez! Thank you!**

 **Omniplackinstant: Well shoot, get ready for another exhausting read then! And yes, spices were at one point very valuable! That had to do with the new exotic sensations that could be added to the pretty bland European foods as well as them only being grown in the Far East!**

 **Morbidginger: Now now, you don't** _ **have**_ **to review! But I very much appreciate it nonetheless!**

 **As for the rest, thank you for your continued support!**

 **That's all for now I think!** **Don't forget to vote for either the Gaffers or the Grips for favorite team at the poll on my page!**

 **Total Drama Action: All-In castmates:**

 **Screaming Gaffers: Bridgette, Cody, DJ, Eva, Gwen, Ezekiel, Heather, Leshawna, Noah and Owen,**

 **Killer Grips: Beth, Courtney, Duncan, Harold, Justin, Katie, Lindsay, Sadie Tyler and Trent.**

 **Eliminated: Geoff. Izzy.**

 **Now, bear with me as it was an extremely difficult chapter/genre to write!**

* * *

 **Chapter/Episode 4: Brave The Last Dance**

* * *

''Last time on Total Drama Action, the Screaming Gaffers and the Killer Grips were formed, each captained by the two lovers Gwen and Trent! We got a good look at how everyone functions in their new team as they headed for the briny deep and look for treasure in the pirate genre challenge!''

''A new season didn't automatically mean a clean slate! Courtney learned that the hard way when was cast aside when she tried to lead the Grips as well as Heather, who helped her team in a way she didn't expect, or agreed to! The race for treasure went up and down like the waves of lake Ontario until the Gaffers got a massive lead! Yet, in a spicy twist and a amazing display of teamwork, the Grips caught up and won the challenge as well as the privilege to use the season one hot tub while the Gaffers sent Izzy on a trip she can't return from, to the film lot that is!''

''Will the teams dance to another tune today? And who is going to badly cut themselves dancing on a razor's edge? See for yourself on the next episode of Total, DRAMA, ACTION!'' Chris announced from what looked like a small editing room as the camera panned out to, once again, reveal the entire film lot during the early evening.

* * *

(Intro tune. Coming soon with difficult dance routine!)

* * *

In the craft services tent, the castmates, separated in teams like last season, were eating their dinner as well as they could while Chef was idly cleaning the counters. A notable exception from this usual scene was that Owen wasn't completely devouring his meal and only ate small bites, looking a little sad.

DJ, annoyed with the horridly bland taste and rubbery texture of his slob, shoved the plate away from him as he had completely lost his appetite. He noted Eva sitting at the other end of the table and choose to use his time wisely.

''Hey Eva, can I talk to you for a minute?'' He asked. Eva shot him a glance before they both stood up and left the tent.

''What?''

''Hey, can I still take you up on that offer from yesterday?'' He hesitantly asked as he rubbed the back of his head. ''I mean maybe it _is_ better that I at least know how to be more manly and stand up for myself! You know, when I need to!''

''I knew you'd come back on it!'' Eva contently grumbled as she smiled faintly. ''Okay then, here's your first test; You hate the food Chef serves right?'' Eva asked as she swung an arm around DJ, who nodded angrily.

''It's positively ratchet!'' DJ stated.

''Speak up to him! Make yourself heard!'' Eva ordered before she took her arm back.

''Speak up to Chef?'' DJ asked, a little scared.

''Yes! You want to do this or what?'' Eva angrily growled.

''Okay then!'' He agreed before they walked back into the tent after he breathed in deeply and mustered courage.

''Hey Chef!'' DJ boldly shouted as soon as he had stomped in with a ballsy gait. Chef peeked his head through the opening and shot DJ a confused glare, something most of the castmates did too. ''Your food sucks!'' He loudly declared, pointing accusingly at him.

Chef narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms, holding a cleaver, stained with a red liquid, in one hand ''And what do you want to do about that?'' Chef threateningly grumbled, making DJ's newfound boldness evaporate instantly.

''Well, I-'' DJ whimpered as he struggled with what to say next. ''I can always help you with the cooking!'' He offered meekly but enthusiastic, surprising everyone but Eva, who just looked on in annoyance.

''Uh... okay.'' Chef agreed, unsure what to think of it as DJ walked into the kitchen.

* * *

(Confessional cam. So it's DJ Hatchet now? Or Chef DJ?)

''Okay, so I didn't exactly stood up to Chef, but I got to make a change I wanted! So I guess that counts too!'' DJ gladly remarked as he held a bowl and stirred in it with a whisk.

(Static)

Eva just blankly looked into the camera before she did a facepalm and grunted in annoyance. ''We have a _long_ way to go.''

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

''Hey, do you think I'll grow a good beard soon?'' Cody asked Noah as he rubbed his chin. Before Noah could respond, Heather rose from her seat.

''Fellow Gaffers, I'd like to make an announcement!'' Heather formally declared.

''You finally decided to join a cult?'' Gwen asked with a smirk.

Heather briefly shot Gwen a annoyed glance before she quickly regained her composure. ''No, what I mean to say is that I am sorry for how I acted yesterday.'' She politely continued as she sat back down.

''So... you only apologize for _yesterday_ , not for anything else you did since we had the displeasure of meeting you?'' Gwen sceptically asked.

''My behavior was irrationally bossy and you were right to sell me off! I forgive you all for that!'' She continued, ignoring Gwen.

'' _You_ forgive _us_?'' Leshawna repeated with a raised eyebrow. ''You forgive us for putting you on your place when you stepped out of line? That's the world upside down!'' She caustically stated.

''Nonetheless, I do hope that you'll give me a proper chance in the future to lead our team to victory!'' Heather innocently concluded, gently raising a fist.

''Ah, _there's_ the kicker! Play nice for a simple forgive and forget!'' Leshawna knowingly declared. ''Well I'm sorry Heather, but a new season doesn't mean forgive and forget!'' She insincerely apologized.

Heather rolled her eyes and largely dropped her facade, if there was one. ''Nonetheless, you better have realized how much our chances would improve if _I_ coordinated the team for a change because I mean look at how everything went yesterday! Now we lost our edge over the Grips!'' She stated rather business-like.

''I think we'll _gain_ an edge if we vote you off next time!'' Gwen stated with a smirk, making Heather frown and gasp in shock.

''Much less bickering!'' Leshawna enthusiastically named.

''And much quieter.'' Noah indifferently muttered.

''Are you serious about purposefully losing just to vote me off?'' Heather asked, getting angry.

''I think Gwen's not saying we should purposefully lose, but rather that I'm pretty sure who'd get my vote if we did.'' Eva calmly remarked.

''But you'll need me!'' Heather assured them, despite not sounding so self-assured at all, briefly sounding desperate in fact.

''Actually, I only picked you on Leshawna's advice so that we can keep a better eye on you. If I really wanted someone useful, I'd have picked a _brick_!'' Gwen stated, smiling but sounding genuinely callous. Heather just eyed Gwen in shock and anger with her mouth agape as Gwen chuckled a little. ''At least that wouldn't throw a fit over the slightest thing and flip its wig!'' She humouredly added, making some of the Gaffers laugh.

Heather picked up her slob to furiously throw it at Gwen, taking everyone by surprise. But despite Gwen only sitting opposite from her, Heather badly overthrew and instead hit Courtney in the face. Katie and Sadie quietly giggled and Justin smiled and contently nodded his head as Heather looked at her own poor aim for a second before angrily stomped off.

''What's her problem? Wasn't she used to being hated by all of us eh?'' Ezekiel asked.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Heather really has a hair-trigger temper.)

Heather was breezing furiously. Momentarily, she calmed down and regained her composure. ''Calm down Heather, you're better than that!'' She assured herself before calming down slightly. ''What was I even thinking _asking_ to be leader anymore? That never worked for me! I have to _demand_ it!'' She venomously declared, finishing with firmly pounding the table.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

''Y'know, I'm going to see if this season's confessional really is as cool I heard it is!'' Katie announced as Courtney wiped the slob off of her face and flung it onto the ground.

''Oh, me too! I love costumes!'' Sadie agreed before they darted out of the craft services tent together.

''I don't know about you, but I think I'm going to strum a little by the lake!'' Trent declared before he left too.

''I'm going to soak in the hot tub.'' Courtney casually declared, which was in contrast to how disgusted she looked a mere second before as she stood up.

''Again?'' Lindsay vexedly asked, placing her hands on her hips. ''You should really watch out or all that soaking will make you end up looking like a prune!'' She cautioned Courtney, though doing so with a angry glare

''I'm not in it _that_ much.'' Courtney downplayed, acting subtly uninterested in Lindsay's caution and Lindsay herself as she left, after which particularly Beth and Lindsay heaved a breath of annoyance.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Katie and Sadie's confessional are not on this reel! Why? I don't know...)

''Seriously, what is Courtney thinking everything is okay after only winning the first challenge? As long as she keeps behaving like she's so high and mighty and above us, she'll get my vote! Especially if she also starts to boss us around like crazy again!'' Beth declared.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

Nothing else noteworthy happened that night, and some castmates were already in the tent eagerly awaiting breakfast the next morning. Eagerly waiting only because they were craving anything edible, not for whatever inedible they were expecting for breakfast.

''You'd think Chris would spare us a meal before he subjects us to whatever whack movie genre he's planning on going with today.'' Gwen grumbled as she leant against the wall of the kitchen, with her being Duncan, Justin, a still languid Owen and Trent.

''It's probably one of those corny genres only Trent likes!'' Duncan quipped, after which the two shared a chuckle while Trent looked pretty shocked and offended.

''Ouch dude!'' Justin told Trent to emphasize the burn.

''Come on Trent, it's only a small crack!'' Gwen assured him, after which Trent did lighten up slightly as more castmates entered the craft services tent, primarily Grips. Immediately, Leshawna noted that Katie and Sadie were behaving the opposite of how they usually acted. They didn't make a noise, had their arms crossed and glared daggers at each other.

''What's up with those two not being all squeals and giggles?'' Leshawna confusedly asked Beth and Lindsay, jerking a thumb over to Katie and Sadie as they sat down at a table, still purposefully ignoring each other.

''I don't know!'' Beth concernedly replied as Justin joined in and watched them.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Yep, they're probably going to bicker all episode again only to make up at the end. You've been warned.)

Katie and Sadie barged into the confessional together. ''O-M-G, I had to see it to believe it! A trailer full of costumes!'' Sadie excitedly called, wildly shaking Katie's shoulder.

''So totally rad! Like look at this toga! Isn't this exactly what Michael George wore to that Greek costume party?'' Katie said, reaching to grab the garb. ''He looked _so_ hot in it!'' She lustfully swooned as she held the toga close to her as Sadie confusedly looked at her. [1]

''Wasn't that that party in the mall where your dress got caught in the escalator and you ended up in nothing but your skivvies in public?'' Sadie confusedly asked, which offended Katie.

''Oh my- Sadie! You promised to never tell anyone that!'' Katie vexedly reminded her.

''Oops.'' Sadie gulped. ''Well, we're in the confessional; it's private!'' She tried to soften the blow.

''Private to us, but not to the rest of the world watching the show!'' Katie scolded her before she went quiet and grew a grim frown. ''This is payback for me almost revealing your secret isn't it?'' She spitefully asked.

''That's _so_ not true!'' Sadie shouted, now her turn to be offended. ''You're just reaching for a reason to be angry at me!'' She accused.

''Don't be ridiculous! See, _this_ is why you don't have any friends other than me! You jump to conclusions!'' Katie criticized her as she pedantically looked away and crossed her arms.

Sadie gasped and grew a vexed scowl. ''You just accused me of purposefully spilling your secrets without reason! And you have just as much friends as I do!''

''Duh, only because I feel sorry for you. Because if it wasn't for me, you'd have no friends!'' Katie remarked, acting and sounding haughtily as Sadie's tensed her shoulders and growling aggressively for a moment, ready to attack Katie. Yet, she ultimately did not.

''You know what? I'll be the wiser!'' Sadie angrily declared before she left the confessional.

''Pff, it would be a first!'' Katie called after her.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

''They were like this last night when we went to bed and haven't said a word since!'' Beth explained as Katie and Sadie casted a hateful glare at each other.

''Whatever it was, they'll probably have made up before the end of the day!'' Leshawna shrugged as almost all the other castmates poured in.

Moments later, funky music began to play as a disco ball provided a light show in the craft services tent, surprising the castmates.

''Oh no, not-'' Gwen lamented, hoping to not see her fears become a reality.

Unfortunately, she was cut off by being proved right as Chris and Chef came riding into the craft services tent on roller-skates, wearing lush wigs and dressed in 70's fashion and doing synchronized dance moves. Pretty much all the castmates looked on in horror, distaste or confusion as Chris and Chef finished their routine, after which the music cut off and the light show ceased.

''Good morning castmates! I don't know how you are doing but I'm feeling really groovy!'' Chris greeted them as he spun around on his roller skates a few times while the castmates themselves looked on either in confusion or disgust.

''Today, we're going to dive into the genre of people who solve their problems with smooth moves and intricate choreography; Dance movies!'' Chris announced, finishing as he struck a typical disco pose. Following the announcement, the confusion and disgust immediately changed in either joy, indifference or remained disgust, which was dependent on the castmates' opinions of the genre.

''Oh man, that's really cool!'' Trent humbly cheered, though his expression and body language revealed his actual level of joy.

* * *

(Confessional cam. But Trent can make everything look cool.)

''The dance movies from the 70's are the greatest! The atmosphere, the jive talking, and especially the dancing! I taught myself all the moves from Panic At The Disco!'' Trent excitedly explained. [2]

(Static)

''I'm already not too fond of dance movies, but disco movies? Ugh!'' Gwen grumbled, followed by her sticking her tongue out and pretending to stick her finger in her throat. ''All that groovy lingo and pretentious joy! It's embarrassing to just look at!'' She disdainfully continued before concluding on a more disapproving note. ''I don't really see why Trent's so crazy about that either!''

(Static)

''Dance movies? The way things look, we're going for the midlife crisis genre instead!'' Duncan quipped, followed by another chuckle. ''I was right about it being a genre only Trent likes! What dork would like dancing?''

(Static)

''I don't get it! What were they doing with those weird land-skates? Does everyone do that here?'' Ezekiel confusedly wondered.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

''I'd say get in line for breakfast, but Chef Hatchet is needed elsewhere! So instead help yourself to whatever you can find and meet me at studio 54 for your first challenge of the day!'' Chris ordered before he and Chef sped off again, until Chris tripped over a loose cobble and fell to the ground, to his obvious annoyance. [3]

''Wait here, I'll make us something good!'' DJ fatherly assured the rest before he went into the kitchen. The Gaffers, already having experienced DJ's cooking firsthand, got excited, very notable exception being Owen.

After DJ had made breakfast and both teams had eaten it, they were on their way to the studio, satisfied with their good meal.

''DJ, that French toast was incredible!'' Beth happily told him.

''Yeah, the amount of cinnamon was _just_ right!'' Cody contently added as he connected his thumb and index finger for a appreciative gesture.

''All part of my mother's secret recipe!'' DJ humbly explained.

Meanwhile, Noah took note of Owen's enduring sadness.

''Owen, are you okay? You are only eating a fraction of what you're usually devouring, yesterday too.'' Noah asked in slight bewilderment, despite knowing full well why Owen was so down. ''Shoot, I expected you to have pillaged the craft services tent by the time I'd have come by!''

''Oh, I'm okay I'm just…'' Owen mumbled glumly, pausing for a moment to sigh. ''Not so hungry lately.''

''Sad about Izzy leaving?'' Noah knowingly guessed.

''Yeah, that too.'' Owen muttered as they fell behind due to Owen's sauntering.

''Come on Owen, Izzy has only left the film lot! She's safe and sound!'' Noah assured him before he cocked his head to the side with a wry smile. ''The same probably can't be said for whoever's with her.'' He sarcastically muttered before returning to the relevant topic. ''What I mean to say is there's no need to be sad! It's not like we'll actually be eliminated as in killed! Cheer up! Eat a whole buffet full of fried chicken tonight and I'm sure you'll be your big, joyous self again!'' Noah assured him before he walked ahead.

'' _Big_ joyous self? Would I?'' Owen grimly mumbled, certain of the contrary before he followed.

* * *

(Confessional cam. If they _were_ killed once eliminated, Izzy would've gotten a simple bullet to the head.)

''He'll be okay! Give it a day and it'll be like Izzy wasn't even here in the first place! Nothing to worry about!'' Noah suavely predicted.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

Once everyone had arrived at Studio 54, Chris, still dressed in his disco suit, opened a door.

''Right on, you made it! Take a look at these digs!'' Chris greeted the castmates, to the utter confusion of all safe for Bridgette and Trent, who entered.

''What?'' Tyler asked, scratching both his chin and scalp in confusion.

''That means come in!'' Chris gruffly clarified, annoyed as he beckoned the remaining castmates to enter.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Bridgette only understood it because it's similar to surfer lingo.)

''See? Grandpa speak, a disco, this really is the Midlife Crisis genre!'' Duncan declared, still as smug as his last confessional. ''Seriously, I don't get why Trent likes these kind of movies. I thought a guy like him wouldn't have the tastes of my dad!'' He mockingly added.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

Once they did, they were greeted by a set of a typical 70's disco club with a glass, illuminated dance floor in the centre, a elevated stage in front of it, booths and a bar to the far side and conclusively a control panel just off the entire set, and while many castmates thought it looked rather corny, they couldn't help but admire the atmosphere as well.

''Beautiful huh? And it's all authentic!'' Chris stated as he walked to the center of the set and tapped the dance floor with his foot. ''Have you ever seen any of the classic dance movies? Then imagine a whole disco full of cool cats dancing in perfect sync to the music, and each other!'' Chris explained as he envisioned it with his hands, and Trent had to keep himself from going along with it.

''I wish we could've geezer, but unfortunately the place I get my movies from had them all rented out to the retirement home!'' Duncan remarked as everyone gathered in front of Chris.

''Get your imagination up and running because the first challenge is exactly that!'' Chris announced. ''Let me give you the lowdown for this challenge; everyone goes onto the dance floor and has to mimic Chef Hatchet's moves as he dances on top of that stage!'' Chris started explaining as Chef Hatchet, still dressed in disco attire, climbed onto the elevated platform and struck a pose.

''Can we show off our own moves because I got _a_ _lot_ that need showing!'' Leshawna vividly declared if not sounding a bit boastful.

''Anyway, when I notice someone tripping, dances out of sync or just sucks at it and doesn't leave the dance floor quick enough, _this_ happens!'' He ominously continued before rushing over to the control panel and pressing a button.

An intern polishing the dance floor, who was the same guy who got his sandcastle destroyed in the first episode, heard whirring under the floor tile he stood on and before he could feasibly react, the floor tile powerfully shot up and launched him into the ceiling, where he remained still, most likely unconscious from the impact.

''Fine, it still needs a _little_ adjusting but you get the gist of it! Don't bogart!'' Chris nonchalantly responded to many of the shocked faces of the castmates. ''While we do, go to the costume tent! Because if you're going to boogie like you're in the 70's, you chumps have to get the appropriate _threads_ too!'' Chris announced, to the general displeasure of the castmates.

''The horror!'' Lindsay fearfully shouted, holding her face.

''No way I'm doing _that_!'' Duncan denied.

''Wear them or you can go in the nude!'' Chris warned the castmates before they reluctantly left, knowing that it was the lesser of two evils, but not necessarily better.

* * *

Later, the castmates were walking back to the studio, all decked out in 70's fashion. Some castmates had taken fake facial hair, like how Owen had put on a handlebar mustache that went along well with his white disco suit and blonde afro wig.

''It's embarrassing to think that this is what our parents grew up with!'' Beth shuddered, wearing a orange sweater, orange knee socks a red skirt, giving her a familiar appearance. [4]

''This is so stupid!'' Gwen grumbled, dressed in a black, glittering mini dress and being visibly embarrassed by it.

''Come on, you have to wear it with a certain confidence!'' Trent encouragingly pointed out, dressed in a black shirt, a white vest and white pants. ''And by the way, I think you still look great!'' He quietly told Gwen, who grew a small smile and rolled her eyes at him.

''Whatever.'' She moodily replied, though keeping her smile up.

''That may be true, but I still pity the souls who are forced to work with these clothes!'' Leshawna muttered, wearing a bright green strapless jumpsuit.

* * *

Back in the costume tent, said people were standing next to a rack of unused costumes. A lanky, blonde bespectacled boy and a shorter, tanned girl, both of them looked utterly despondent.

''Bellbottoms? V-neck shirts? Tie-dye?! Is this what we're forced to work with? Oh Jen, the _horror_!'' The lanky boy lamented dramatically as he picked a few articles of clothing from the racks.

''Stay strong Tom! One day we'll get out of this job and start with that fashion blog we always dreamed about!'' Jen consoled him.

''I'll try, but I'm not as disciplined as you are!'' Tom melodramatically squeaked before he cried quietly.

* * *

''Trent _is_ right though! Everyone can feel like Justin wearing these clothes if they just set their mind to it!'' Sadie enthusiastically agreed, which made Justin proudly rub his chest with his knuckles.

Katie snickered disdainfully, dressed in a disco dress that was vastly different from Sadie's sweater and skirt. ''Do you really think so? Or are you just mindlessly agreeing to stuff as always?''

''You just watch out for any escalators missy!'' Sadie sniped back, forcing an angry scowl on Katie's face that matched her own.

''Have you seen that Katie and Sadie are not looking… alike?'' Lindsay whispered at Beth as the other girls were squabbling, noticing this being about the first time the two weren't wearing near identical clothing as well.

''Jinkies! this may be serious!'' Beth gasped.

Meanwhile, Heather, who despite the opportunity to get a wig choose to remain bald, lead the Gaffers away from the Grips.

''As the ideal team leader for this challenge, I say we try to get the Grips off the dance floor with force! Bump and trip them up!'' Heather suggested, though the assertive tone of voice would almost sound as if she demanded it.

''Who or what made you think yourself as ideal?'' Gwen asked.

''My experience made me the ideal leader! I mean, I've done ballet.'' Heather answered.

''So what you do ballet? I can break-dance!'' Leshawna responded before she did a little dancing, which consisted of wild movements that had little coordination, and was an eyesore to the other Gaffers. ''I taught it myself!'' She proudly declared.

''It shows.'' Noah replied, subtly disgusted.

''I don't think it'd be fair if we tried to fight them off the dance floor!'' Bridgette remarked.

''Chris hasn't said there's a rule against that! And bumping and tripping others up is business as usual at prom, and this isn't going to be any different!'' Heather dismissively replied. ''But then again; How many of you have been crowned prom king or queen before?'' She asked with a mocking smirk, content with the silence among the other Gaffers being her answer.

''I've been crowned the best square-dancer at the county fair once! Does that count?'' Ezekiel naively asked.

''If we left out dubious elections I'd say we're even, chrome dome!'' Gwen sourly remarked.

''You think you're really witty, but you're not getting to me with that anymore!'' Heather confidently stated.

''I'm not going to lower myself to that!'' DJ denied.

''Suit yourself! But I'm not responsible for our loss then!'' Heather laconically pointed out, casting a matching smile.

* * *

The castmates entered the studio and found that the set was already in use. The multicolored lights were shining, the disco ball was spinning and a pretty slow-paced disco track just started playing.

''Ah, you made it! And I must say you're all looking pretty… groovy!'' Chris called as he walked up to the castmates, stopping talking briefly to snicker at them. ''Line up on the dance floor, the challenge starts in a few moments!'' He ordered as he jerked a thumb over to the floor behind him, where they then assembled.

''It's a bit cramped!'' Owen said, with his size giving him little elbow room while he already was in the midst of the crowd.

''That's part of the challenge it seems!'' Noah remarked, standing next to him.

''Perfect!'' Heather muttered with a devious smile, being primarily surrounded by Killer Grips as Chef began dancing. [4]

The dance routine started off with simply stretching their arm up and down shaking their arms. Then, everyone briefly shuffled their feet on the spot and subsequently did one step forward and one backward followed by everyone doing a quarter turn and walking backwards. However, a few castmates had trouble keeping up with the still pretty low tempo.

''Watch it!'' Gwen scolded Ezekiel after he accidentally walked into her.

''Sorry, eh!'' Ezekiel apologized, visibly struggling the most with both the moves and to keep up, and that didn't remain unnoticed by Chris. The host pressed a button on the control panel and a floor panel quickly shot up and launched Ezekiel up in the air with just enough power to propel him away from the dance floor, but not to crash into the ceiling or the lightening rig.

* * *

(Confessional cam. You'd wonder why a simple 'Lights out' wasn't enough to show that someone's not groovy enough…)

''I'm not good with these hip dances eh!'' Ezekiel stated, both a little disappointed and annoyed with himself. ''Why isn't there a dance where you just simply have to shake your butt? That'd be both easy and good-looking I think!''

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

''This isn't so difficult! These moves are pretty tame!'' Lindsay said somewhat relieved, struggling first as she started to get the knack of it while everyone clapped once and stepped forward.

''Yeah, this'll be a breeze!'' Tyler agreed with her before they clapped again and did a spin to the right. However, Tyler spun a little too wild and tripped over, unavoidably taking Lindsay down with him while others nearby barely avoided them and managed to keep up with the dance.

''Tyler!'' Lindsay disappointedly moaned as she laid on top of him.

''I'm sorry babe!'' Tyler apologized, visibly disappointed and embarrassed himself.

''It's okay.'' She consoled him as she took his hand and walked off.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Lindsay would never let Tyler fall; not like that at least!)

''Tyler is a little… clumsy. But accidents happen right? Like, I burnt down my grandma's house. Twice but how could I have known that a flat iron easily burns books?'' Lindsay reasoned.

(Static)

''Aw man! I let Lindsay down, and I let my team down! Again! This is not good for my confidence!'' Tyler groaned as he hung his head in sorrow.

(Static)

''I knew that would happen eventually. I mean come on it's a combination of dancing and Tyler!'' Justin casually said.

(Static)

''No big shocker.'' Duncan shrugged.

(Static)

''I'm more surprised Ezekiel got out first.'' Courtney calmly remarked.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

The routine continued with the remaining castmates spinning back and clapping once more as per Chef Hatchet's example. Then, they diagonally swung their leg back and forth a few times followed by slightly swaying their hips and subsequently pointed up and down a few times again, all that without anyone else dancing too badly out of rhythm or tripping over.

Everyone then briefly spun their hands around one another before swaying their arms slightly and making a small kick. As they did a quarter turn and walked a few steps backwards again, Owen, who already struggled to move in the constricted space he had, accidentally elbowed Eva in the face, making Eva glare and growl violently at him.

''Sorry!'' Owen apologized as he winced back, bowling over DJ and Gwen in the process. ''Oh no!'' He gasped in turn, embarrassed as he turned around and then unintentionally knocked Eva aside with his girth. After noticing this, Owen grasped his head and cried in frustration before and everyone he knocked over walked off the dance floor before they had to be forcibly removed.

''Not cool dude.'' DJ calmly told Owen, shaking his head disapprovingly.

''I'm sorry! I-'' Owen stammered, incredibly embarrassed.

''Not cool?'' Eva angrily interrupted, casting a incredulous glare at DJ's remark. '' _Not cool_?! That was just plain dumb!'' She roared, being the first time she did since the beginning of the season and spooking both DJ and Owen.

''I'm sorry! I just had little room because I'm so big and-'' Owen meekly replied, intimidated by Eva's anger as he grabbed his gut and looked at it with a heavy heart.

''Yeah, but there's a difference between being _big_ , and being a big idiot!'' She chided him, deeply shocking Owen as he quietly creaked and shuffled off to a remote corner of the studio, dreadfully holding his gut and not saying a word.

Eva was still breathing heavily with anger until she calmed down with the realization that she may've done something mean.

''Charming, Eva!'' Gwen deadpanned with a angry frown before she walked off, leaving DJ and a slightly guilty Eva behind.

''Is this what being more manly leads to?'' DJ skeptically asked as he crossed his arms.

''No! This was an unrelated incident!'' Eva moodily assured him before she walked off.

Meanwhile, the dancing continued, and Heather had taken notice of the dwindling number of Gaffers on the dance floor and decided to take action.

Everyone shuffled their feet before doing half a dozen of ceiling pointing again. Heather looked around and quickly put her plan in motion. She conspicuously but firmly struck Harold, who danced next to her but was more focused on Leshawna, with her arm as she raised it to point up.

''Watch it, dork!'' Heather complained, though with a slight, content grin. As Harold stumbled, he fell into Justin behind him and both fell over as Heather subtly pumped her fist in satisfaction with her successful action.

''What the _H,_ Harold?'' Justin vexedly asked as they both laid on the floor while Courtney danced on next to them and shot Harold a glare. Before Harold could answer though, Chris had noticed them and launched them in the air, painfully landing a few yards away.

* * *

(Confessional cam. The H-bomb just H- _bombed_.)

''This challenge was made for me! I subtly force the other losers off the dance floor until you're the center of attention! And I _know_ how to be the center of attention!'' Heather stated, deviously delighted.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

The tempo was raised as the song picked up in pace. Smoke was spewed onto the dance floor as the dancing castmates once again spun their wrists around each other before everyone did a spin to the right and clapped before spinning back and clapping their hands again before they swayed one of their leg back and forth a few times followed by stretching it out far forward.

Some castmates had a hard time keeping up with the increased speed, despite the fact that the music itself was still pretty gentle. Bridgette , already considered herself lucky she got this far, visibly struggled to make both the right moves and keep up with the rhythm. Eventually, when she had to do a spin, Bridgette tripped over her own legs and fell down onto the floor before scurrying off to avoid being _forced_ off the dance floor like earlier.

Annoyed by Bridgette's failure, Heather set her sights on getting some more Grips off the dance floor and checked her surroundings. Katie and Sadie were in front of her, and in front of them were Courtney and Duncan.

In a reflex, Heather quickly did a step forward and kicked Katie, if lightly to give the believable impression that it was an accident would she have been caught, and she stumbled into Courtney, who lost her balance as both fell down.

''Look what you did!'' Courtney griped.

''Relax!'' Katie tried to sooth Courtney as they got up, though annoyed with her anger.

''I will not! Now we're out!''

''I lost balance and-'' Katie groaned in pain when she noted that Sadie was snickering at her. ''Don't laugh! You suck too!''

''Well, the difference is that I'm _still_ dancing am I not?'' Sadie replied with a arrogant smile.

''You call that dancing? I call that a monkey having a seizure!'' Katie snapped back as she and Courtney walked off, leaving a offended Sadie behind.

This wasn't yet enough for Heather, she wanted Sadie gone as well. And when they had to step backwards, Heather did not and instead let Sadie walk into her, only to subtly yet powerfully shove her forward, forcing her on one knee.

''Hey, that's not fair! You shoved me!'' Sadie whined, pointing at Heather as she crawled up and tried to get back in the rhythm of the dancing.

''Did I?'' Heather innocently asked with a sheepish smile.

''Yes! You did!''

''What are you going to do about it?'' She added gleefully instead with a mean grin, perfectly willing to show Sadie she in fact did shove her and enjoying it very much as Sadie could not get back in the rhythm anymore and left, defeated and annoyed as Heather basked in her vicious joy.

''Heather pushed me!'' Sadie told her teammates as she approached the bar, where Lindsay, Justin and Katie had gathered.

''Puh-lease! You sound just like Courtney!'' Katie scoffed. ''Are you sure it weren't just your feet being in places where they aren't supposed to be? Like always?'' She added in a demeaning tone as Sadie just crossed her arms and looked away.

Despite the pointing, spinning, clapping, shuffling and swaying going on, the castmates didn't show any signs of exhaustion other than a faint sweat. Though Noah, quite contrary, not used to dancing or doing much exercise in general, was not just sweating profusely, but also breathing heavily as the dancing was taking a toll on him. When the castmates had to shuffle and kick their legs forward again, Noah couldn't do anything but merely lift his feet off the ground. Then, the dancing became too much for him and vomited onto the stage due to overexertion, obviously to the disgust of the other castmates.

''I think my heart exploded!'' Noah groaned as he stepped off the dance floor and rested his body on his legs while the intern present went onto the dance floor with his floor polisher to clean it.

''Dude, you blew chunks only because you couldn't handle a bit of dancing? What?!'' Chris asked in mocking amazement as Noah passed the control panel. ''Hate to tell you dude, but maybe you shouldn't have skipped out on PE so much!'' He continued to add insult to injury.

''I just really don't like exercise!'' Noah groaned moodily as he slumped off.

With Noah gone, only six dancers remained on the now wide-open dance floor; Cody, Heather and Leshawna for the Gaffers and Beth, Duncan and Trent for the Grips. Leshawna, Heather and especially Trent got so far by being good dancers, or at least proven themselves able to stay in rhythm and enjoyed doing so. Beth and Cody struggled, but managed to keep up nonetheless. Lastly, Duncan was pretty indifferent about it, merely mirroring the moves Chef made.

''Okay, we're down to six dancers, time to do things differently!'' Chris announced over a speaker as Chef stopped dancing and left the stage as the current music faded out and was replaced by a much more fast-paced song. [5]

''Everyone gather around the dance floor to see how well these six cool cats can dance freestyle!'' Chris added as the other castmates came by and six bright lights shone down on the remaining dancers. Beth was unsure, Duncan looked annoyed, and the others felt confident, even Cody.

* * *

(Confessional cam. No, before you ask, twerking isn't dancing.)

''I may not be able to get a good tan, and I'm still waiting for some good facial hair, but all these years playing Prance Prance Revolution at the arcade are going show that I do have the moves of a man after all!'' Cody happily promised.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

''Here's a heads-up to you all; I'm going to be the Bees-knees!'' Leshawna confidently assured the others as she swung her arms and shook her butt as a way to warm up and prepare.

''If you can turn enough heads, you can stay. But if the light goes out over you, then it _is_ lights out, you dig? On my mark… Dance!'' Chris called, and the castmates started to show off their moves, except for Duncan, who shrugged and left the dance floor.

''Duncan! What are you doing?!'' Courtney tensely asked him.

''Sorry princess, I'm okay with Chef spelling it out for us but dancing is not my thing.'' Duncan indifferently apologized.

''Duncan! You-'' Courtney hissed before she clasped her head and groaned in frustration, getting stressed out by the Grips' early disadvantage and the prospect of losing, thinking that she runs the biggest risks if they did.

Meanwhile, the castmates on the dance floor were in full swing. However, not everyone was so in a good way. Beth was aimlessly waving her arms around in utter unknowing how to dance without someone else's example to follow, Cody merely rhythmically stepped around and Leshawna was just wildly shaking her butt and limbs without any coordination with the music compared to Heather and once again especially Trent, who were contradictorily providing examples of great dancing.

Ultimately, as almost no one paid attention to Beth, Chris decided that she was the second castmate who had to leave the floor as the light above her shut off. Beth hung her head and shuffled off the dance floor.

''What was that for rubbish? Chris thought it was even worse than that!'' Courtney angrily asked, which immediately rubbed Beth the wrong way as Courtney pointed at Leshawna's dancing. ''Now we only got Trent left!''

''Ladies, chill out!'' Justin tried to keep the peace, but he was practically ignored by both Beth and Courtney.

''Well excuse me for never having really disco danced before… or danced in general! I haven't been invited to so many proms or debutantes as you probably have been!'' Beth retorted faintly cynical, obviously annoyed.

''You could've tried at least _something_!'' Courtney snapped back, not caring for the glares she got anymore.

At the same time, the dancing went and everyone started to note Leshawna's dancing in particular, and not in a good way. Leshawna was still randomly swinging his limbs around and occasionally did a routine of strutting around the dance floor while crouching down slightly and shaking her butt. While Harold and Ezekiel visibly liked it, the rest of the castmates were clearly disturbed by seeing her dancing. Sadie even had to oppress the urge to vomit.

''I do like that cool dance, eh!'' Ezekiel told Sadie.

''This isn't dancing, or trendy; that is just _ew_!'' Sadie replied, struggling to keep her stomach's content inside.

''Uh yeah- That's what I meant! _Don't_ like this _cruel_ dance!'' Ezekiel quickly corrected himself, feeling slightly awkward.

Chris thought alike and the lights above Leshawna shut off. Leshawna herself seemed genuinely unpleasantly surprised and nettled.

''What now? That was the bomb!'' She angrily protested as she raised her arms.

''It _was_ a bomb yes.'' Duncan wryly muttered.

''The light must be broken!'' Leshawna grumbled as she stomped off the dance floor.

Meanwhile, as Heather and Trent were doing regular disco dancing, the attention shifted back to them and away from the other remaining castmate, Cody.

Knowing that he was being overshadowed, he quickly thought up a plan.

''Time to use my golden moves!'' He whispered. He proceeded to stretch his arms out with his palms facing the floor. He then folded his bent arms onto each other one by one, followed placing his hands behind his head, wrapping them around his torso and placing them on his hips before he swayed them around a bit before he jumped up and turned 45 degrees and went on to repeat his dance. [6]

However, he saw that he and his moves weren't noticed as the general focus remained on Heather and Trent's dancing and soon enough, his light was turned off and Cody sauntered off the dance floor.

With only two castmates left, both Heather and Trent felt that it was going to be their moment and were ready to show everyone their best moves.

Trent struck a brief pose before he moved down to the centre of the dance floor, his legs agilely shuffling and arms swaying. When there, he placed his hands on his belt and swayed his shoulders and slightly dropped down his legs followed by swinging his arm forward and slowly spun, pointing at every castmate in the viewing audience.

Meanwhile, Heather approached him, spinning her wrists around each other until she stood next to him and spun around once and immediately leaning back and swinging her arms back and forth a number of times followed by making wide steps and swaying her arms in the air and then again shaking her body and swaying sideways before quickly shuffling backwards over the dance floor. She jogged a little bit on the spot and idly clapped before making a fast spin to the right and swiftly moving her legs around.

However, Trent slid right in front of her and grabbed the attention back. He again lowered himself while running his hands over his groin, almost looking seductively, before he rose again, folded his fingers together and swayed his arms both in front of him and above his head while rocking his hips at the same time. He shot Heather a challenging glare, which made Heather slightly nervous as she quickly prepared herself for her turn, knowing that it was a tough act to follow.

She moved forward, slowly waving her legs over the dance floor and made flexible but controlled movements with her arms before she moon-walked backwards, knowing that it looked less stylish than what Trent did, but she was running out of ideas.

While Heather kept repeating what she was doing, Trent then pranced forward a bit and stretched each arm out in quick succession a few times, quickly lifted his foot up to tap his heel and did so again. Heather danced as well as she could, but everyone remained focused on Trent as he now made many small thrusts with his pelvis and pointed forward. Trent's moves earned him cheers from many of the castmates watching, regardless of what team they were on.

''He is so great!'' Courtney gushed.

''Trent looks so hot with those moves!'' Beth swooned.

''Pfuh.'' Harold scoffed as he crossed his arms, acting uninterested while he and the other Grip guys looked almost jealous. Meanwhile, Gwen, who stood next to them faintly smiled, dreamily.

* * *

(Confessional cam. It's almost as if Trent did a mating dance!)

''Gosh! It was the perfect opportunity to show Leshawna the disco/salsa/clog dance mix I taught myself during Smooth Moves Steve's Dance camp and I _blew_ it!'' Harold lamented.

(Static)

''Leave it to Trent to make something stupid like disco dancing look good again.'' Duncan morosely grumbled.

(Static)

''First Justin and now Trent swooning Lindsay over? Cut me some slack!'' Tyler mildly griped.

(Static)

''Who's laughing now, huh?'' Trent cockily asked, having his arms crossed.

(Static)

''You know, I still think disco movies are corny. But disco dancing is something else entirely if done by the right dancers!'' Gwen stated, sounding unusually upbeat for her being.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

As Trent pranced around the edges of the dance floor and focused on the cheering castmates, Heather stood at the center, idly dancing with a dreadful expression knowing that victory was all but assured for the Grips and was thinking of what to do next. A second later, Heather's worries faded as a smile appeared.

''What worked before, should work now just as well!'' She mumbled as she started to shake her hips and make wide steps as part of her dancing while she turned her back to Trent. When he was to pass her, Heather quickly stepped in his direction and subtly tripped him up by both kneeing and bumping into him, making him stumble off the dance floor and land painfully on his ankle.

Many of the castmates gasped as Trent held his ankle in pain while Heather did a spin followed by stretched her leg out to the side and symmetrically cocked her head, right arm and body left and right a few times before kneeling, spinning and rising back up to strike a final pose as several bright lights shone down on her, adding a glorious shimmer to her victorious pose and grin.

''And with that, it looks like Heather won the first challenge for the Gaffers!'' Chris announced. ''My compliments everyone, you looked better than I could've ever imagined!'' He stated as he applauded calmly while the music faded out.

''Heather- Agh! My ankle!'' Trent protested as he got back up on his feet and stopped talking to groan in pain as soon as he put pressure on the ankle he just landed on, with Harold and Tyler immediately coming to his aid to keep him standing. ''You tripped me up and purposefully aimed to sprain my ankle!'' He accused.

''Tripped you up? If you weren't so busy with your friends, you'd have watched where you were going!'' Heather smugly responded.

''That's bull! You made me fall too!'' Sadie protested, oddly vocal for her being as she accusingly pointed at Heather.

''It's not surprising to hear that actually! You went in to put our best dancer out of the game!'' Courtney joined in, shooting Heather a venomous glare while Heather herself remained cool and collected.

''Murder on the dance floor!'' Harold cried. [7]

''Settle down, everyone!'' Chris sternly called, getting between Heather and the Grips. ''Heather does have a point that Trent should've kept his head on the dance floor!''

''But any of the Gaffers must've seen it too!'' Trent pleaded as he turned to face them. ''Anyone?'' He added, starting to look desperate, and at Gwen in particular.

''On top of that,'' Chris continued. ''I've never explicitly stated that it was not allowed to bump others off the dance floor. So with that I don't change my mind: The Gaffers are still the winners of the challenge!'' He diplomatically announced, to surprisingly modest cheers from the Gaffers, which displeased Heather a little.

''Return those costumes to the wardrobe and meet me at the set to the south of the lot!'' Chris ordered before he turned to Trent. ''Trent, maybe you better get to the first aid post and have that ankle examined! Either way, you're not going to be of use for the Grips anymore today!'' He predicted, to Trent's visible disappointment. He shot the Gaffers another intrusive glare before he shuffled off, making Gwen worry.

* * *

(Confessional cam. They have a first aid post?)

''That was, _so_ heavy! What if he thought I was covering for Heather so that we would get the win?'' Gwen said, deeply concerned.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

The two teams, without Trent, had changed back into their normal clothes and arrived at another smaller studio where Chris was already waiting for them.

''Hey there castmates! Get ready for the second challenge!'' Chris greeted them before he allowed them entrance into the studio and lead them through what looked like a typical backstage area, with many different costumes and props scattered around ''Another big part of many a dance movies is the very important audition that may get you accepted into the renowned conservatory and will turn their lives around!'' He started explaining.

''And I thought; That could make a _great_ challenge!'' He announced after coming to a halt. ''It's simple! A couple of teachers from a _real_ prestigious conservatory come by to act as judges! Each team gives them three performances, and the team with the highest total of points win today's challenge!''

''So basically, it's like last season's talent contest?'' Cody guessed.

''Yes- yes. It sounds so unoriginal when you put it like that.'' Chris replied, first enthusiastically, then notably more dull. ''However, as today is dance genre day, the acts can only consist of dance performances! Since the Gaffers won the first challenge, they can choose whatever dance they can think of! However, the Grips only get a minimal amount of styles to work with! They're all on this list.'' He explained as he retrieved a small envelope and handed it to Courtney, to the subtle ire of some of her teammates.

''You got until the end of the day to practice your act, and you're free to use any costume or piece of music you can find in here! Good luck!'' He concluded before he left.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Would Chris and Chef actually watch said movies to get inspiration?)

''I had hoped that Heather would take a while to become leader of the Gaffers and cause a lot of drama in her team along with it! But not only did she climb the ranks way too quickly, she's become incredibly strategic again to booth! She needs to be dealt with in some way quickly, because I think my pep talk worked a little _too_ well!'' Justin concernedly concluded before he placed his hands on his hips and smiled arrogantly. ''Sometimes I even amaze myself!''

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

''Okay, I know our best dancer is out of the running, but let's see what we're allowed to work with…'' Courtney expectantly said as she ripped open the envelope and read the piece of paper, almost immediately becoming disappointed. ''Ballet, a breakdancing act, a cheer dance routine, contemporary dance, or a duet ballroom dance.'' She listed before a brief but awkward silence.

''Well, go on!'' Harold urged her.

''That's it! Only five styles to choose from!'''' Courtney shot back, rather worried. ''I mean I took contemporary dance lessons-''

''Me and Katie can do the breakdancing act! We've improved it _a lot_ since last time!'' Sadie gladly offered, and subsequently frowned at the realization of who she had to do it with. ''Unless Katie doesn't want to dance with a 'monkey having a seizure'…'' She moodily added.

''No. Fine by me!'' Katie huffed as she crossed her arms and looked away.

''I've had a good amount of ballroom dance lessons!'' Justin calmed her down as he leaned against a wall. ''All I need is a good partner and I should be good!'' He continued, which made several of the girls struggle to suppress a squeal.

''Uhm… Justin?'' Beth shyly stammered as she slowly shuffled towards him.

''Yes Beth?''

''Can- can I be…''

''My partner? Sure! If no one else wants to!'' Justin enthusiastically finished for her, which made Beth smile. ''Lindsay?'' Justin asked, eyeing her while Beth instead shot her a threatening glare as Tyler grew an annoyed scowl.

''Thanks but no thanks! That would give people the wrong idea about me and Tyler!'' Lindsay replied surprisingly mature, taking Tyler by surprise. ''Besides, I want to do the cheerleader routine!''

''Okay, that's three acts then!'' Courtney concluded, relieved. ''If anyone needs supervision, you know what name to call!'' She reminded everyone before she left, unaware of some rather angry glares she got from her teammates.

* * *

(Confessional cam. I bet the other Grips want to call her Satan.)

''Seriously, I'm not letting me get lead around anymore by another person who doesn't value others and is only in it for themselves! Not after Heather did! Not after all those girls at school did! So when Courtney's starting to act all high and mighty again, I'm going to give her the business right there!'' She vehemently declared.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

As soon as the Gaffers gave themselves some privacy from the Grips, almost everyone started talking about what act they wanted to see or wanted to perform and soon after, it became a unintelligible mess.

''Ahum.'' Heather fake-coughed to get everyone's attention, annoyed with the lack of organization. And to her further annoyance, no one paid attention to her. She noted something that could help her grab the attention and aimed it at the other Gaffers, who almost directly got startled when they saw that Heather held a revolver, but upon short inspection, turned out to be a mere prop.

''Now I got everyone's attention…'' Heather began speaking, still faintly irked before she tossed the prop away. ''Listen all you people, gather around! We need a game plan!''

''To shake them to the ground?'' Noah lazily asked with a knowing smirk. [8]

''Because I personally won us the challenge, I think it'd be a great idea to let me oversee everything!'' Heather suggested businesslike.

''You won by tackling someone down!'' Gwen accused.

''But you heard Chris; It's wasn't against the rules!'' Heather pointed out with a proud smile.

''But what if it wasn't?'' Leshawna cynically asked.

''Whatever. If hadn't done it, we'd have lost. Now, I won _and_ took out their best player! It's win-win!'' Heather explained.

''You won by playing dirtily aggressive and you're actually proud of it?!'' Gwen asked with astounded disgust.

''Look, you didn't want me to be the social teammate who plays by the book, so I choose to be a lot more aggressive! It gives our team the win and yet still you're not happy! And why not? Because I played dirty? Or perhaps only because you looked bad in front of your boyfriend? Hoping he would win it for his team to let him have the glory?'' She guessed with a venomous undertone and a vile gleam.

''It's not like that!'' Gwen declared. ''It's…'' She stuttered.

''Tut tut! I don't care what you have to say!'' Heather said to Gwen in a demeaning tone as she lightly patted her cheeks. ''And neither should any of you as long as we keep winning!''

''That's the truth of it. As long as we have stability, we should be good.'' Eva stoically agreed, turning to the other Gaffers. Gwen did so as well and was subtly horrified and frustrated to see that everyone at least admitted to Heather's philosophy.

''Good!'' Heather said, breaking the silence and being content with her superiority and Gwen's belittling. ''I'll be the first to reveal my plans; I'm going to give them a ballet recital!'' Heather immediately stated as soon

''Just remember to stick to _ballet_ this time instead of reading them a sonnet from my diary!'' Gwen angrily pointed out before she stomped off.

''Anyone having any ideas? Come on, surprise me! Or at least don't make me think any less of you!'' Heather suggested after Gwen had left.

''I can always try my ribbon dance again!'' DJ shrugged. ''I just want to do it right once!'' He added with a bit more zeal.

''I'm going to rock those judges' worlds with my personal hip-hop mix! No mercy!'' Leshawna announced as she struck a pose, unaware of the concerned looks around her.

''Right… Shawnee, about that-'' Heather kindly said, yet with a annoyed scowl.

''Save it! I'm not going to let you diss my moves!'' Leshawna boldly declared. ''And if you do anyway, I'll make sure you won't be able to diss anything for a while!'' She threatened, though significantly calmer.

''Okay, your funeral then.'' Heather mumbled, followed by a slight, callous smile. ''So, we have three performances… sort of!'' Heather announced, sounding pleased before she demandingly clapped her hands. ''Get to practicing everyone!'' She bossily ordered, after which everyone went into different directions.

Bridgette, instead, went where Gwen went and found her a short while later, brooding on some crates in a secluded corner of the area.

''That was a low blow! How can I defend myself against that?!'' Gwen angrily shouted as soon as she noticed Bridgette was there.

''I know that it's not fair how Heather is playing. But if you keep behaving like this, you give her all the more ground to put you down!'' Bridgette supportively explained.

''But it's so mean to use Trent! How can I defend myself against that?'' Gwen moaned.

''We should just keep bearing her until we lose a challenge. After which I promise I'll help you vote her off!'' Bridgette promised, placing a hand on Gwen's shoulder and smiling at her. ''But don't go throw challenges!'' She sternly ordered.

''No no, I'm not lowering myself to that!'' Gwen pledged. ''Yet, I've never looked forward to losing so much before in my life!'' She added before a brief chuckle. ''Thanks Bridgette!'' She kindly told her before she climbed off the crate and they both walked back.

''Shouldn't you try it out?'' Gwen asked as they passed a few of their teammates collecting things.

''Me? Dance? I've never been a good dancer. I tend to trip a lot anyway! It's like I have fins for fee; I'm much more in my element in water!'' Bridgette casually admitted, followed by a short chuckle. ''Maybe that's why some of my friends call me a seal!'' She added before they both shared a laugh.

* * *

Over at the Grips, Beth and Justin were rehearsing their ballroom dance. Nearby, Katie and Sadie were practicing their break-dance act.

''Straight arms, Beth!'' Justin pointed out as they were adjusting their stance as their music started playing, with Justin wearing an all black outfit consisting of a tight T-shirt, loose pants and leather shoes.

''Oh sorry!'' Beth meekly apologized before quickly correcting her arms as she wore a short, frilly pink dress and flats.

''Chin up!'' Justin demanded before correcting Beth.

''Sorry, it's your chest you know!'' She sheepishly grinned.

''Okay, now back and forth, back and forth!'' Justin ordered as they danced into Beth's direction. ''Back and fo- Ouch!'' Justin continued until Beth accidentally stomped down on his feet, after which he hopped on one foot in pain.

''Ohmigosh Justin! I'm sorry!'' She frantically shouted, genuinely terrified.

''It's… it's nothing!'' He assured her before he walked over to the music player and turned down the volume. ''Let's take a quick break.'' He suggested, after which he plopped down on a chair and sighed bitterly.

Meanwhile, Beth rushed over to Lindsay, who was dressed in a red and white cheerleader dress and held two pompoms while practicing.

''Yay! Can you believe it? I'm going to ballroom dance with Justin! It's a dream come true!'' Beth excitedly squealed, and while Lindsay gently applauded and was genuinely happy for her, Beth noted that she got belittling snickers or looks from several others present, probably because of how utterly giddily and clueless she looked.

''I mean, I hope my _boyfriend_ is okay with it too!'' She added as she raised her shoulders, taking everyone by surprise.

''You got a boyfriend?'' Lindsay repeated, completely flabbergasted before she squealed and hugged Beth as Katie and Sadie even came by, smiling.

''No way.'' Duncan muttered as both he and Justin looked flabbergasted.

''What's his name?'' Lindsay excitedly asked.

Beth briefly thought about it before grinning. ''Now Lindsay, A lady doesn't kiss and tell!'' She cryptically answered before she was let go.

''Aw, you're mean!'' Lindsay playfully whined.

''Okay get back to practice! We're here to dance people! Enough chitchatting!'' Courtney bossily called as she loudly clapped her hands, greatly annoying many of the others before they headed back to their positions.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Gaffers were in full practice as well. DJ was rehearsing his ribbon dance while Bridgette, Ezekiel and Eva were looking on. The former were in awe, while the latter was quite contrary shooting disapproving and ireful looks.

As DJ finished his performance, Bridgette kindly applauded. ''That looked as great as it did in camp!'' She complimented DJ as she and Ezekiel approached him.

''You looked like a girl, eh!'' Ezekiel told DJ, which immediately earned him glares from him and Bridgette. ''Because you're so agile!'' He quickly added, slightly intimidated.

''Oh, okay!'' DJ jovially responded after their glares faded.

''I wanted to ask; don't you ever get mocked for doing this?'' Bridgette asked with slight caution.

''Nah! My friends are cool with it!'' DJ casually remarked.

''Nice! I think more men should embrace hobbies like these!'' Bridgette stated.

''DJ, there you are!'' Heather hastily said as she came rushing by, already dressed in a tutu and ballet flats. ''I need you to do your team a favor!'' She demanded.

''What?''

''You need to convince Leshawna to not go dancing!'' Heather explained as she pointed at Leshawna, doing her dance a good distance away. ''She won't listen to me, obviously. But maybe she'll care to pay attention to you! You have a _great_ way with words!'' She schmoozed.

''I uh-'' DJ unsurely stammered.

''Good! Thank you!'' Heather said before walking off again, purposefully not letting DJ answer.

''Well, what are you waiting for?'' Eva asked.

''I don't know if I can hurt her feelings like that.'' DJ hesitated.

''You saw how awful her freestyle is. If she isn't told, it may cost us the challenge!'' Eva explained as Bridgette shot Eva a slightly angry look.

''I know, but I don't think I can stand it to see her hurt!''

''If you don't get hurt regularly, you can't improve. You'd want her to improve right?'' Eva asked, to which DJ hesitantly nodded. ''Then get over there and tell she needs to improve a lot before trying anything like this!'' She barked.

DJ shot Bridgette a hesitant look for advice, to which Bridgette herself insistently shook her head. ''No. I won't!'' He replied.

''Then I will!'' Eva breathed before stomping over to Leshawna.

''Leshawna, I hate to tell you this but we don't think that your dancing will appeal the judges very well.'' Eva stated.

''Who's _we_?'' Leshawna distrustfully asked.

''Me and DJ.'' Eva answered. Even with her purposefully leaving out Heather, Leshawna wasn't buying it.

''Don't hide behind DJ to relay Heather's opinion! I'm going to dance tonight and none of you haters are going to stop me!'' Leshawna vigorously announced before she walked off.

''Fine then! Make a fool out of yourself!'' Eva barked after her before she stomped back.

''Eva, I don't think this whole man-up lessons aren't going to work! It seems more as if it's about being mean to people!'' DJ carefully explained.

''It's called being assertive. Part of that is people may feel wronged when you stand up for yourself.'' Eva pointed out.

''Then I'd rather be called a pushover than being mean!'' DJ calmly, yet solemnly declared.

''Good for you DJ!'' Bridgette supportively told him as they walked off with Ezekiel, leaving an unmoved Eva behind to glare at them.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Though, with DJ standing up to Chef and Eva you can say that it was at least a minor success!)

''DJ will learn soon enough that he can't always let people walk over him. He'll come back. He'll definitely come back.'' Eva grumbled.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

The evening was drawing near. The castmates who were chosen to perform were slowly concluding their practice and made final preparations as their time to shine was only a few hours away.

With the Grips, Beth and Justin were trying to do a pirouette, Lindsay was showing Tyler some of the moves she taught herself and Katie and Sadie had just concluded another rehearsal of their break-dance routine while Duncan and Harold sat close by watching everyone as Courtney came walking back, holding a clipboard.

''I've come up with a schedule! Up first are Katie and Sadie, then Beth and Justin and finally Lindsay!'' Courtney announced as she approached the performers for the Gaffers, most of which were both not really interested nor pleased with Courtney's managing.

''Are we first? Good! Because I'm getting pretty sick with constantly having to be around her!'' Sadie griped, nodding her head over to Katie as Courtney walked past them to check on the others as both Katie and Sadie were dressed in a cropped purple hoodie and black sweatpants.

''Please! If you weren't constantly around me, you'd, like, be totally lost!'' Katie snidely retorted.

''Y'know, I thought it'd be _fun_ to dance with you for a judge. But who knew, like, that I could be so wrong?'' Sadie cynically wondered.

''Speak for yourself, you don't have look at yourself dancing like a elephant calf doing ballet!'' Katie countered, which made Sadie tense up.

''Elephant- did you just call me _fat_?!'' Sadie sputtered with increasing anger.

''Even if I didn't, your _huge_ flab makes it obvious! Many of your clothes don't really flatter you, and that cropped hoodie takes the cake!'' Katie taunted as she prodded Sadie's gut, not aware of the genuine fury in Sadie, who started to literally fume.

''You know it's a medical condition! You snooty little ( _Censor_ )!'' Sadie shouted, catching the attention of the other Grips. ''I may pack a little girth, but at least I don't look as unhealthy as you, you anorectic twig!'' She spat, completely enraged.

''Anorectic?! You-'' Katie growled before Sadie lunged towards her, starting a fistfight.

''Please! Stop it!'' Lindsay pleaded as the fight was quickly broken up, though they still had bruised and scratched each other pretty bad.

Heaving heavily while being held back, she struck an arm out to Katie. ''Screw this! There's no way I'm going to dance with her! Never again!'' She furiously hissed before she broke free of her grasp and stomped off, face red with anger and tears in her eyes. Katie remained quiet, and went the other way, leaving the rest of the team in quiet shock.

''Oh this is _just_ great!'' Courtney snarled in frustration before throwing the clipboard down. ''We're only two hours away from the performances and we're down an act! Right when I need them more than ever as a Siamese twin, they get in a brutal fight! Why oh why the (C _ensor_ ) does this always happen to me when I need things to go right?!'' Courtney cussed in pure resentment, though it was clear that she was directing a lot of it at her team.

''Harold, you went to dance camp right?'' she suddenly asked with a remaining hint of anger after a short while of silence. Harold nodded in confirmation. ''Good, then you go in their place!'' She ordered.

''But I have so little time and no inspiration! Gosh!'' Harold protested.

''Do you see yourself as a great leader? A leader of this team? Then why don't _you_ go?'' Beth agitatedly asked Courtney.

''How would you know what makes a great leader?'' Courtney huffed.

''I was used by a lot of people at school during projects and by Heather last season! So I learned that everything that they weren't must make for a good leader!'' Beth vehemently retorted as Lindsay cooed, inspired by Beth as she too suffered under Heather.

''A leader is someone who coordinates their team and corrects them where necessary to assure optimal performance.'' Courtney matter-of-factly defined.

''No. I learned that a good leader doesn't just command their team as they lean back and criticize them when they do wrong. A good leader steers their team on the frontlines and takes responsibility when things go wrong, while they get praise if it goes right! And on top of that, a leader takes charge for the good of others, and not for their personal gain!'' Beth explained, calmer but not any less passionate.

''I have no personal motives!'' Courtney indignantly denied as she crossed her arms.

''Yes you do! The only reason you want to win this is because you're afraid we'll vote you out early!''

''You- I-'' Courtney muttered, at a loss for what to say and absolutely loathing it. ''Duncan! Say something!'' She angrily urged him.

''I can't say anything to help you I'm not 100 percent behind, princess.'' Duncan answered, shaking his head.

''You've wanted to get on our good sides? Now here is your chance!'' Beth vividly concluded.

Courtney looked stressed for a short while before sighing deeply and calming down. ''Fine. I'll do it. Let me get a costume and I'll rehearse something.'' She submitted before she sauntered off.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Death sentence? No, Beth sentence!)

''Sure, it wasn't great to let Heather torment me last season, but the flipside is that I finally learned to stand up to myself! And giving Courtney the business felt _so_ great! It's like my momma always says; good medicine tastes bitter!'' Beth excitedly explained.

(Static)

''It's so great to see how Beth has grown as a person! I wish I could be more like her!'' Lindsay stated admiringly.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

A few minutes later, the remaining Grips were again either wasting time or practicing when they heard Courtney return, and immediately when they saw Courtney in her dance outfit, a black legless and sleeveless leotard with ankle warmers and dancing shoes, they either casted a humored look or, in case of Beth and Lindsay, flat-out started laughing.

''Oh my goodness! A leotard? How tacky!'' Lindsay squealed in-between giggling.

''Stop laughing!'' Courtney called, blushing bright with embarrassment. ''I know I look ridiculous, but was the only appropriate costume I could find.'' She continued, both looking and sounding humbled.

''I'd say you don't look _too_ ridiculous in the right places.'' Duncan contently mumbled as he subtly admired Courtney's butt, with Harold and Justin looking over his shoulder. ''Ah-hem.'' Duncan intimidatingly fake-coughed at them, insinuating to back off before he had to make them.

''Like I said, I can do a contemporary dance act, but I need all the peace I can get.'' Courtney demurely requested, after which most of the other Grips left, except for Duncan.

''I didn't know you danced as well.'' Duncan said mildly surprised as Courtney warmed up by trimming.

''I used to, since my 8th. But I quit last year. It got in the way of it all, my schoolwork, my violin lessons and I never thought it was that enjoyable.'' Courtney explained while Duncan eyed her some more.

''But if it wasn't fun, then why did you keep up with it for so long?'' Duncan inquired.

''It's complicated Duncan but please, I need to focus!'' Courtney nervously pleaded. Duncan rolled his eyes and complied, leaving Courtney alone to practice.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Courtney puts a lot of stress on the stress itself, don't you think?)

''Sail camp, dance classes, violin.'' Duncan listed on his fingers. ''Something tells me Courtney isn't doing all those things because she _wants_ to do them.'' He continued with faint suspicion.

(Static)

''There is, _a lot_ at stake and the cards are stacked against me!'' Courtney said, fussy. ''I had very little time to come up and practice a routine for a dance style I haven't performed for over a year as my whole team depends on me while I look pretty stupid to booth!'' She listed with increasing panic. ''Glory awaits me if I miraculously pull this off, but if I fail I lose the challenge for my team, get voted off and make myself a complete embarrassment to the whole world, from the loss, to the dance, to the outfit!'' She worried as she clasped her head. ''But even worse; If I mess this up, will I be a bad leader then?'' She fearfully whispered.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

The sun was setting over the film lot, evening had fallen and the first performance was due in a few minutes. The teams had gathered in front of the room, which was actually a closed-off set, and were waiting for a starting sign. The Gaffers were complete safe for Leshawna, while the Grips were still missing Courtney, Katie and Sadie. However, the former just came running back to them.

''Am I late?'' Courtney heaved, stressed out as she rested her body on her legs.

''Nope, just in time.'' Duncan replied.

''Good. I planned a small routine, I hope that I practiced it enough!'' Courtney timidly explained as her body shook from the nerves.

Heather noticed Courtney arriving and glanced at her, followed by a quiet snicker. ''You look great Courtney!'' She complimented her, Courtney smiled faintly until Heather continued. ''If we lived 25 years ago!'' She added, making her frown and groan instead. Heather left her and instead turned to DJ.

''Okay, DJ, you go first!'' She announced. ''Also, did you take care of Leshawna?''

''No. Sorry!'' DJ sheepishly apologized.

''What do you mean no?'' Heather asked, obviously displeased just as Leshawna contently strutting past, dressed in a loose tank top and track pants with her arms adorned with plenty of bracelets. Heather then grunted and pinched the bridge of her nose. ''Whatever. We'll have to swallow that loss then.'' She grumbled just as Chris arrived and stood in front of the doors.

''Castmates, behind this door are three judges from an actual super prestigious dance academy!'' Chris announced, tensing up some castmates. ''Don't be nervous though!'' He assured, which indeed put them at ease a little. ''They are _super_ critical and _will_ badly penalize you for any error you make. But other than that they're pretty cool people! Even though I doubt that'll help you much!'' He continued, tensing the castmates up yet again.

''Just do your best and score the highest average of points for your team! Now, who has the guts to go first?'' Chris expectantly asked.

''I'll go.'' DJ calmly announced as he slowly stepped forward from the group.

''Good luck DJ!'' Bridgette encouraged him while many of the other Gaffers cheered as well, even Owen who spent most of the day moping and being sad, could afford to smile briefly.

Chris stepped aside and held the door open for DJ, allowing him entrance in what looked like a fairly typical dance room, wooden floors, wooden paneling and big windows letting in rays of the setting sun. At the other end of the room sat a panel of five judges, holding papers and many of them smoking.

The door was slammed shut and DJ flinched briefly in alarm before turning back to the judges.

''May I begin?'' He meekly mumbled. The main judge nodded his head and DJ walked over to a record player to start the music he had chosen.

When the classical music piece started playing, DJ swung his ribbon diagonally in front of him as he slowly stepped forward. Then, he twirled it and made a spiral with the ribbon as he daintily tiptoed 360 degrees while doing so. DJ then started to make wide, circular movements with his arm and as such making a circle with the ribbon as he hopped sideways a few times.

As DJ faced the jury and wiggled his ribbon to resemble a snake, he grew confident of his performance. He jumped straight up once and walked forward by alternating between a wide step and a hop. while continuing to wiggle his ribbon before he stopped and whipped it forward, almost hitting the judges before he pulled back and spun it into a spiral again as he backed up while now poetically moving his free arm, followed by many more wide horizontal spin around his body on one leg, making the ribbon swing around him. He then tried to stop twirling, but had become quite dizzy and visibly stumbled, to the judges' displeasure, before DJ continued with a more few vertical swings and concluding his act by jumping through the circle he made with his ribbon and landing split legged, which went with visible discomfort.

DJ looked in anticipation as the judges quietly discussed. A short while later, all five of them were pleased to give him a 7, to his delight. He bowed gratefully and happily walked out of the room.

* * *

(Confessional cam. That split almost cost him something more important that points…)

''I must have some sort of stage fright because I found it so much easier when there's no crowd watching you!'' DJ guessed, relieved.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

When DJ left the room, he was met with applause from the Gaffers and many Grips as well, who've watched it from large TV screens outside.

''That was so great!'' Bridgette cheered as she briefly embraced DJ while the applause slowly ceased.

''Fantastic!'' Heather calmly added, though most likely more content with the points than DJ's performance itself.

''Who of the Grips will try to top that?'' Chris enthusiastically asked, after which Beth and Justin stepped forward, their level of confidence contrasting greatly. ''Good! Go in there and surprise us… or entertain us!'' Chris called as Beth gulped audibly in fear.

''I'm so nervous!'' Beth squeaked as she started to shake.

''Don't be! Forget the judges. Focus on me!'' Justin advised as they entered the room and Chris shut the door.

Beth briefly glared at him, incredulously. ''Kindly!'' She eagerly responded.

Justin quietly gagged as he put the music on, after which he took Beth in his embrace as the music started calmly. Beth let her upper body gently lean back as Justin kept her in his embrace and rocked her slightly. When Justin pulled her back, they lovingly stared into each others' eyes before the music picked up pace and Justin immediately pushed a still daydreaming Beth away, taking her by surprise.

Justin then grabbed Beth's arm and pulled her back towards him before they instead focused on their footwork for a while. Justin's footwork was pretty good, but Beth was struggling with the movements, and occasionally stepped onto Justin's feet.

''Sorry!'' Beth apologized after yet another mishap, to Justin's faint annoyance.

They then returned to closed position, from where they moved back and forth a few times. Justin then pulled Beth away and made her come back with a twirl, only avoiding making her fall by pulling her back in balance, before they both turned to the judges and shuffled towards them with locked arms before they wrapped an arm around each others' hips, looked each other in the eyes and spun around a few times, with Justin lifting Beth up in a surprise twist in the last spin, making her smile delightedly as Justin pulled her close again.

Justin then separated from Beth and started wiggling his hips and shuffling around the dance floor as Beth followed suit, but had trouble fully mimicking Justin, who then fell onto his knees and instead let his whole body wiggle, and Beth tried to follow his example. They then both pulled themselves back onto their feet and shook their hips some more as Justin beckoned her to come to him.

Beth knew what this meant, and she eagerly ran towards Justin and was lifted up above him, but not before painfully hitting his shins, almost ruining the whole conclusion as the music finished and they eyed the jury, who gave them a 5, somewhat to their disappointment. [9]

''Sorry for that! I blew it!'' Beth regretfully stuttered.

''It's okay! Really!'' Justin assured her as they left the room and were met with a mixed response from their team.

''Don't worry, everything will work out. I think.'' Courtney assured them, not sounding very convincing.

''So, how was it like dancing with her, Patrick?'' Duncan asked with a mocking smirk and Justin could only cast a sore look. [9]

* * *

(Confessional cam. Beth had hungry eyes… Like Owen has hungry eyes for Justin… or for food.)

''Like dancing with a ( _Censor_ ) steamroller, that's what it's like!'' Justin angrily shouted as he held his sore foot. ''But at least it's over now. Good thing I choose thick shoes, otherwise I could've flushed that foot contract down the drain! Blue, bruised feet are a look even _I_ can't pull off!'' He calmly continued.

(Static)

''Even though our dance wasn't perfect, I _still_ had the time of my life! I've never felt this way before! I swear, it's the truth!'' She quietly declared, love-struck. [9]

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

''Make way for me!'' Leshawna boastfully shouted as she made her way through the crowd of people.

''I don't need to say anything else I think!'' Chris said with a smirk as he held the door open for Leshawna.

''Absolutely right!'' She replied before walking into the room. She quickly walked up to the judges and waited for her music to start, striking a pose.

When the hiphop-esque music started, Leshawna leaned forward and stretched her arms out while lightly jumping up and down a few times, followed by making waving motions with one of her hands while shuffling her feet over the floor, which eventually turned into a shoddy moonwalk.

After finishing her moonwalk, she made slow but firm steps while throwing forward punches at the floor a few times, before making a diagonal step both left and right, almost spreading her legs to the near maximum as she stretched one arm out to the front and one arm in the air.

She then eyed the judges before shooting a wink and making a few waving gestures towards her butt with her elevated arm, followed by jumping up and turning her back to the judges before she slowly rose her arms sideways and wildly shook her butt for a while until she switched over to gyrating her butt instead before stepped around again and finished her act with a few wide steps.

The judges needed a long time to come to a conclusion, not really knowing how to react to what they saw. When they did reach a verdict, they held up a score of 5, irking Leshawna somewhat.

''A five? That was easily worth a _8_!'' She complained. ''Whatever, you don't know what dancing is!'' She indignantly scoffed before walking away.

As Leshawna was received by her teammates, who were applauding with questionable sincerity, a Grip was mentally readying herself.

''My turn my turn!'' Lindsay vividly called, throwing her pompoms up and catching them flawlessly and Beth and Tyler nearby smiled at her.

''Yes! Go!'' Courtney calmly ordered her, somewhat annoyed by her excitable behavior before turning to Duncan and Harold.

''Okay, so Beth and Justin didn't live up to the expectations, but Lindsay's cheerleading act should be good, at least better than whatever Leshawna did! Which means less pressure on me!'' Courtney told Duncan, faintly hopeful before they all noted that Tyler was joining Lindsay to the dance room, and was dressed in a loose tracksuit matching Lindsay's outfit. Courtney and Duncan's eyes widened when it slowly dawned on them what was happening.

''Why is Tyler going with- Oh no!'' Duncan muttered with increasing terror before he and Courtney ran after them, preventing him from joining Lindsay in her performance.

''Wait!'' Courtney shouted.

''Ignore her! We're going _together_!'' Lindsay assured Tyler before they entered the dance room and Chris shut the door, and apparently Lindsay had locked it on the inside as Courtney couldn't get it open. She then angrily banged on the door to vent her frustration.

''Tyler's going to blow it! We're done!'' Courtney grumbled, defeated while Chris eyed them, carelessly smiling on.

Inside, Lindsay and Tyler took some distance from each other while Lindsay put the record on the player and waited for the music to begin.

As soon as upbeat techno music started playing, Lindsay stretched one of her legs out and threw her arms in the air before making a cross with her arms and doing a spin with her arms wide. She then threw her pompoms to Tyler while she did a cartwheel while Tyler threw them back as Lindsay jumped up, flawlessly catching them mid-air.

Lindsay followed it up by crossing her arms again as Tyler walked up to her. Lindsay hopped slightly and Tyler boosted Lindsay further up in the air, allowing her to do a backflip and land on her feet.

''They aren't doing so bad!'' Harold noted mildly surprised as he and the others were watching outside.

''Yeah, I've excepted them to crash before even starting!'' Noah sardonically replied.

Lindsay then did a cartwheel towards a crouching Tyler again and finished with her feet in Tyler's hands, who lifted her upwards so Lindsay could land on his shoulders. When on top of Tyler, Lindsay stretched her arms out and wiggled her pompoms waiting for Tyler to launch her again. However, with Lindsay on top of him, Tyler couldn't keep his balance and tumbled backwards, with both him and Lindsay banging their head on the floor with a painfully loud thud, this fall also marking the end of their performance.

Lindsay rubbed her sore head and cast a angry glare at Tyler, who couldn't help but looking apologetic as the judges quietly tried to reach their verdict. The Grips looked over to them, and saw that the judges couldn't present them with any more than 2 points and a few disapproving glares.

''We're _so_ done!'' Courtney dreadfully moaned as she dejectedly fell on her knees.

* * *

(Confessional cam. If Tyler said that Lindsay was too heavy, she'd have dumped him right on the spot.)

''I blew it _Again_?!'' Tyler grumbled before he groaned in annoyance. ''This day is a really bad attack on my self-esteem!''

(Static)

''Okay, so I understand that no one can be perfectly good in everything, but now I know I should _not_ take Tyler to football or prom with me!'' Lindsay declared, both upset and a little angry.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

''Okay…'' Chris spoke, pausing as Lindsay and Tyler left the dance room and joined the other castmates while Chris subtly snickered. ''With that, the Gaffers lead with twelve points over the Grips' seven! Let's take a short break to build up the tension for the final acts!'' He announced as he rubbed his hands.

''Tension? Ha! For _her_!'' Heather cockily called, eyeing Courtney as the latter grinded her teeth and anxiously shook in what bordered on a nervous breakdown. Duncan helped her away before Courtney reached her breaking point as Heather quietly laughed while her team looked on disapprovingly, but did nothing.

* * *

As the castmates dispersed over the area, Gwen and Leshawna too split off from the rest.

''I still don't get why Heather is like this all of a sudden! Why?'' Gwen wondered as they passed Lindsay, who was powdering the big bruise on her forehead.

''Maybe because you all haven't been really nice to her with all the hair jokes.'' Lindsay suddenly chimed in, taking them slightly by surprise.

''What?'' Leshawna plainly responded.

''Like, I once had this girl called Marie Curtis in our class and she was _so_ mean! But one day she came to school bald. I didn't understand why. Because she was of the star sign Cancer or something!'' She told as she briefly sounded confused while Gwen and Leshawna grew tense expressions as they _did_ understand.

''Everyone started to call her a lot of names, even her own friends! And even if she was a complete she-devil, I felt really bad for her when she broke down crying!'' Lindsay told as Gwen and Leshawna started to look remorseful. ''But then I started to be kinder to her, and we've become good friends ever since! Like, because a person sometimes acts like a monster doesn't mean you should treat them like that back!'' Lindsay finished.

''Oh... that's the guilt I feel!'' Gwen moaned, holding her stomach with one hand.

''Yeah, you know what? I think we ourselves are responsible for Heather's attitude!'' Leshawna sheepishly guessed as she crossed her arms and looked away.

''I thought I'd never see the day, but maybe we should apologize to Heather!'' Gwen suggested.

* * *

(Confessional cam. To make up for her lack of brightness, Lindsay is instead able to brighten anyone's day!)

''It sounds strange to say, but I think we could use a few more people like Lindsay in this world!'' Gwen casually said with a optimistic smile.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

Elsewhere, Heather practiced her moves a little in front of a mirror when Justin found her.

''Hey Heather, you're really brave. You know that?'' Justin suavely told her.

''Yes, I know.'' Heather replied, slightly confused by what Justin meant.

''First singlehandedly getting your team this far, and now you're about to perform a complex ballet recital for prestigious judges while bald? How courageous!'' Justin admired, which made Heather tense up.

''But like you said, it shouldn't matter that I'm bald! You said it's all about charisma!'' Heather unsurely pointed out.

''Indeed, but that applies to modeling! Ballet is more refined! Looks _do_ matter there! No matter how perfectly delicate you dance, if you look like a common punk, you're a nobody!'' Justin clarified.

''I would?'' Heather responded, puzzled.

''Yes.'' Justin solemnly answered. ''But I have faith that you'll do away with that standard and knock the judges away!'' He assured Heather before he left, leaving her wondering while Justin cast a devious grin while Heather herself shot him a distrustful look.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Psh, why worry about being bald when a tutu looks ridiculous enough in itself?)

''How to take down a skilled opponent? Simple! You point out their insecurities and watch as they break down under them and lash out at their team afterwards!'' Justin explained with callous casualness.

(Static)

''Justin was only trying to play me right? It's the only sensible reason why he'd tell me all that so shortly before the performance!'' Heather declared, though not certain what to believe just yet. ''Yes, that would probably be it! It all makes so much sense now why he peptalked me in the first place! That slimeball!'' She muttered in realization.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

A short while later, everyone had returned to the dance area, where Heather was about to walk into the room, looking as shaky as she was collected mere minutes earlier.

''Hey Heather!'' Gwen gently called as she and Leshawna walked up to her. ''Leshawna and I want to-''

''Not now! I need to focus!'' Heather snapped back before she walked into the room and slammed the door behind her, leaving Gwen and Leshawna slightly annoyed.

Right when Heather entered the room, she noted the surprised looks on the judges' faces which were no doubt from the sight of Heather's baldness, contrasting badly with her tutu. This, coupled with seeing her hairless reflection in the room-wide mirrors made Heather grow very insecure about herself as she shakily stood in the center of the room, realizing that Justin may've been right after all.

Heather did a formal, little bow, failing to look away from the looks of alleged disgust of the judges' faces before the classical music started playing and Heather rose up, standing on her tiptoes as she stretched her arms out and daintily walked sideways before leaping back to her original spot and did a few pirouettes right after landing.

No matter what, Heather couldn't get the insecurity and faces out of her head, and it started to affect her performance as she visibly struggled to keep standing after finishing her pirouettes.

She then did several artistic arm movements, but Heather got lost in the rhythm, and abandoned it soon after to go on to stretch an arm and leg in opposite direction. She once again eyed the judges' expressions before a increasingly uncomfortable Heather stood on her tiptoes again and hopped around for a bit before she shuffled her foot over the dance floor and let her body nimbly follow it to make a spin, that again ended up being another series of pirouettes. However, Heather was once again so consumed with her anxiety that she failed to focus enough on her dancing. She spun out and fell down. She quickly rose back up in a attempt to save her act, jumping up and fluttering her legs a few times before making a final leap and ending her performance standing on one leg, while struggling to keep her balance yet again.

Heather looked over to the judges with a faint, desperate smile. When the judges rated her performance a mere 3. Her expression went from a small desperate smile to a bleak, dejected face that was struggling with tears, knowing that she had messed up. She stormed out of the room, where both teams waited and glared at her.

''Heather! What I-'' Gwen cautiously but pleasantly tried to say before Heather pushed her away.

''Shut up just shut up!'' Heather screeched. ''This is all your fault! _Your_ fault!'' She insistently continued before rushing up to DJ. ''You! You should've been able to do your stupid ribbon thing without mistakes! And why oh why couldn't you tell Leshawna to back off?'' She violently spat before turning to said person.

''What were you thinking putting up that _eyesore_ of a heart attack you call dance? You are a disgrace to everything dancing!'' Heather yelled as everyone just blankly glared at her. ''As for all of you, you're the absolute _worst_ people I've ever had to work with! You're to blame for putting me off my game and having to let me do all the work! So ( _Censor_ ), all, of, you!'' She furiously finished before storming off to destination unknown, with the only response being glares.

''All of a sudden I'm not feeling so guilty anymore…'' Leshawna darkly remarked, to which Gwen agreeably nodded.

''So, after that display of raw emotion, the Grips have one act and a gap of some seven points to bridge left!'' Chris announced before turning to a certain Grip. ''And I believe that was Courtney, right?'' He cheekily added.

''No not yet! Please!'' Courtney panicky pleaded as she inched away.

''Yes you do!'' Duncan vexedly called, fed up with her nervousness.

''No! I have to puke!'' Courtney garbled in utter dread before Duncan had it and pulled her around a corner to give them some privacy.

''Courtney, listen to me! You're going to win this!'' Duncan insistently assured her.

''But what if I let everyone down instead? I can't bear that shame on top of everything!'' She creaked, on the verge of crying.

Duncan then directed Courtney's face to meet his. ''Courtney, if it puts you at ease a little, _I_ think you look great, you're doing the right thing… and I won't vote for you tonight no matter what.'' Duncan assured her, solemn but discreet to make sure no one else hears. ''All what matters now is that you don't worry.''

''Worry… '' Courtney muttered, thinking it over. ''Really?'' She asked after a short silence.

''Yes. Now go.'' Duncan urged her before a quick peck on her lips and a light grope of her butt, taking Courtney by surprise as she shot a brief glare at Duncan, which he reciprocated with a guilty smirk before they both returned to their team.

''Go Courtney! Win it for us!'' Beth cheered as she waveringly walked into the dance room before Chris shut the door.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Courtney's going to badly beat Duncan up for that butt grope later on.)

''Don't get me wrong, Courtney sort of got what she had coming in some degree. But I hate to see her reduced to a burnt-out mess like that and as her boyfriend I guess I need to give her a push into the right direction!'' Duncan explained, finishing on a sympathetic note.

(Static)

''Yes, I may've been really blunt to Courtney, but I really respect how she did take it up!'' Beth happily stated.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

Courtney uncertainly sauntered up to the jury and placed her record into the player with shaking hands. She sighed deeply before taking center stage and waiting for the music to begin.

Courtney fell to her knees and rose up slightly with arms stretched out when the slow, electronic music began, only to fall into a split and do a spin over the floor and crawl up into a ball afterwards. Then, she did a few rolls sideways and then got up, again with her arms artistically stretched out and do a few pirouettes.

However, Courtney tripped over her own ankles and fell on the floor. The judges looked on while Courtney remained down, ready to accept defeat.

''Shoot! It's over!'' Justin cynically stated as everyone was watching outside.

''Not yet!'' Duncan responded, slightly hopeful as he dutifully kept on watching.

''What's going on? What did I miss?'' Katie numbly asked as she returned to the Grips. Beth replied by just pointing at the TV screen.

Despite seemingly having ruined her performance, somewhere Courtney wasn't ready to give up just yet and rose back on her feet. ''Can I start again?'' She quietly requested. When the judges didn't answer, Courtney awkwardly walked over to the record played and restarted her music, after which she returned to her starting position.

As the music started again, Courtney did exactly what she did before up until the pirouettes, which went off without a hitch this time as she let herself fall to the ground immediately out of a spin and laid down, rocking her body with wavelike motions a few times before slowly rising up and striking another pose. Then, she followed up by making a wide step and letting her body smoothly follow it into doing another spin, after which she swayed sideways and briefly stood on one leg before going the opposite direction and doing a few pirouettes again while the judges looked on.

As the song picked up in pace and emotion, Courtney did a few more spins, stopping briefly to stretch her arm out in several directions before she completely stretched her body and ran around the room and shook her legs loose a bit as the chorus kicked in. She dashed forward out of a spin and jumped up with her legs stretched, followed by a few more gentle hops as she let herself fall through her legs and immediately work herself back on her feet again. She jumped up and down, spinning around as she approached the judges and even had the audacity to point boldly at each of them as she passed them, taking them by surprise.

As the music hit its crescendo, Courtney felt a certain valor boiling up out of her confidence, and began to vividly march backwards while wildly swinging her arms vertically, before going back forward in the same way after which she did another series of pirouettes and out of the final spin, energetically ran to the other side of the room, where she struck a few poses, and back.

As she did, she, completely by surprise out which she did leaped up high and did a seemingly gravity defying swan dive, out of which she rolled back on her feet, jumped up and did another smaller flip to land with one leg stretched on the floor, immediately followed by her doing many spins on her back, visibly impressing the jury as she again marched back and concluded her act with a few more minor moves. [10]

As Courtney was heaving with fatigue and exhilaration, the judges once again went in conclave. Courtney held her heart until one judges started to write something down while the other judges showed the rating. Courtney suppressed a joyous squeal when she read that she was given a 9 and quickly darted away.

As Courtney came running out of the room, members of both teams were cheering while she leaping into Duncan's arms, almost making him topple back as they briefly locked lips.

''That was, like, _so_ perfect!'' Katie cheered, almost tearful.

''Courtney, I knew you could do it, but _this_ good?'' Duncan vividly complimented as he put her down.

''You looked so bold! How did you do that?'' Beth asked, slightly amazed.

''Well, I remembered someone once telling me that 'You'll suffer the most if your fear has you engrossed'.'' Courtney quoted as she shot Duncan a leeway glance, which made him actually blush a bit and look away.

* * *

(Confessional cam. 'Cue to 'audience in awe' sound effect'!)

''I know what I said this morning, but if I knew dancing makes you a chick magnet _and_ make chicks themselves look amazing? I'd have started before I could even walk!'' Duncan enthusiastically declared.

(Static)

''I know we lost, but I'm happy for Courtney! She looked so pretty, eh! They all did!'' Ezekiel admitted. ''Does that make me a bad teammate?'' He doubted.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

''I don't think I need to say this anymore, but with a score of seventeen to fifteen, the Grips win today's challenges!'' Chris announced, followed by another round of cheers from them as the Gaffers looked on, now with ample disappointment. ''Get some dinner, perhaps take a shower and meet me at the amphitheater later tonight to see who's our next flop!'' He added before leaving, to which many of the Gaffers followed his example, with Gwen in particular quickly making her leave.

The Grips were to leave too, but one of the judges ran up to Courtney and handed her an official-looking envelope.

''What's this?'' Courtney asked as she opened the envelope while the judge left again. The Grips looked on as Courtney read the letter inside out loud.

''Dear Ms. Ochoa, after witnessing your stellar performance we are pleased to inform you that you are invited to join Jubilliard academy of dance!'' Courtney casually announced with many of her teammates excited for her, especially the girls and Harold. ''Sorry, but this girl has her sights set on politics already!'' She breezily declared before ripping up the letter and discarding the scraps, to the absolute horror of her teammates.

''I felt that one right in my heart!'' Harold groaned, holding his chest.

* * *

Gwen dropped by the film lot's first aid post, and quietly gasped when she saw Trent, laying on a gurney while keeping an ice pack on his sore ankle.

''How's it going?'' Trent asked.

''Depends. Your team won, Courtney gave an amazing performance!'' Gwen mundanely explained, playing it cool.

''Really? That's cool.'' Trent mumbled.

''How's your ankle?'' She subsequently asked with concern, dropping the act.

''It's nothing much. Just an ice pack on it and I should be walking by the end of the day!'' Trent numbly answered, to Gwen's visible relief as she came closer and sat down next to him.

''Look, I'm sorry for what Heather did! I heard her talk about doing it, but-'' Gwen apologized.

''If she talked about it, then why didn't you warn me?'' Trent interrupted her.

''Because I didn't have a chance to do so! And I didn't know she'd do it! I didn't catch her in the act until she supposedly pulled it on you!'' She hastily explained before hanging her head. ''It's really plausible that she did trip you up Trent, but I haven't seen anything!'' She contiued with a sad undertone.

''Did you?'' He dejectedly mumbled.

''Yes! I swear!'' She pledged. ''I was… distracted by someone!'' She admitted with a brief sheepish grin.

After a moment of looking each other in the eyes in silence, Trent nodded his head and smiled. ''I believe you.'' He stated, making Gwen put up a faint smile as well before Trent leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Gwen's forehead.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Trent's heart obviously isn't as cold as that ice pack.)

''I had no right to doubt Gwen! Not after she grew to trust me after everything! The diary incident, me leaving her buried alive and being deceived by Heather! If she swears that, then I have no right to not believe her!'' Trent dutifully declared.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

Later that night, the Gaffers had gathered at the amphitheatre where, after another montage, the next award ceremony began.

''So, after another 17.628 words, it's time to vote out our next flop! So get voting!'' Chris announced, which visibly confused some castmates. [12]

'' _Words_? What?'' Noah muttered, puzzled while too taking the time to vote.

Chef, still dressed in his disco costume, came dancing onto the stage and handed Chris the results.

''You can take that off, you know. We're done for today.'' Chris awkwardly pointed out as Chef kept on dancing.

''Don't tell me how to live my life!'' Chef chastised Chris before he shuffled away.

''Alright…'' Chris mumbled before he opened the envelope. ''And tonight's Gilded Chris go to…'' He called before throwing a few statuettes. ''Noah, DJ and Owen!'' He announced, the former two were happy to get one but Owen remained as blue as he has been all-day, and that started to concern Noah.

''Cody, Gwen and Bridgette! Ezekiel, and Eva!'' Chris continued, leaving only a tearful Heather and offended Leshawna to receive one.

''Excuse me? Am I about to be sent off?! After those great moves I showed?'' Leshawna indignantly asked her team.

''And the final Gilded Chris go to…'' Chris called, once again trying to exploit the tension but quickly realized that was redundant as everyone eyed Heather. ''Who are we kidding? We all know it's Leshawna!''

''Fine!'' Heather huffed as she shot up. ''I hope you're happy!'' She formally added before stomping off, making sure no one met her gaze.

''Kind of.'' Noah indifferently answered. Heather looked around and saw similar gazes, after which she quietly left for the Lame-O-Sine, making sure no one met her gaze as she was fighting tears.

''Shouldn't we have apologized after all?'' Gwen hesitantly asked Leshawna.

''There's always later.''

* * *

Meanwhile, Sadie sat on a rock some distance from her trailer while her eyes were faintly red. A amicable Katie came by and sat down next to her.

''Hey Sade. Rough day, wasn't it huh?'' Katie lightheartedly talked to her without a hint of enmity, a first for the day.

''Mhm.'' Sadie mumbled, not turning to face Katie.

''Have you seen Courtney dance today? It was _terrific_!'' Katie calmly continued.

''I've heard, yes.'' Sadie humbly responded.

''And I thought, like, if we hadn't got ourselves in this fight, _we'd_ have been terrific! And I really miss the _we_ in me! So, like, can you please forgive me for all the mean things and put this fight behind us?'' Katie asked with a kind smile as Sadie visibly wavered.

''We've been having an awful lot of fights lately, haven't we?'' Sadie cautiously asked after a realization.

''I know, but we'll endure!'' Katie hopefully promised.

Sadie sighed and stood up. ''Katie, I know you mean well but you really hurt me today! I spent the day in the kitchen, eating away bags of chips and crying! You know I have issues with my weight, and you stabbed me right in my heart! If I put it all behind me now, I think we'll have had another fight by tomorrow night!'' Sadie predicted, sounding troubled.

''What are you saying?'' Katie sadly asked, fearing the worst.

''I think it's better if we, like, both went in our own ways.'' Sadie suggested.

''Are you… breaking up?'' Katie asked, tears starting to run down her cheek.

''Yes. But it's for the better. For both of us! I'm sure of that!'' Sadie predicted as she solemnly walked away.

''Sadie! Please!'' Katie regretfully cried as she ran over to her.

''Please, Katie. Let it go.'' Sadie urged Katie before walking ahead, leaving a crying Katie behind her.

* * *

(Post-elimination clip: Heather)

''I'm relieved I'm getting away from them! From all those hypocrites! They claim I'm aggressive, vile, and evil! But _they_ endlessly mocked me for my baldness! Like I _choose_ to be bald and ugly! It just happened!'' Heather spoke, which occasionally sounded like sobbing. ''I understand people may not like me, but I've already lost my hair, my self-esteem! I just wanted _some_ respect! Is that too much asked?'' She sadly asked as she showed her tear-stained face.

(End post-elimination clip.)

* * *

' **I'll write a shorter chapter next time.' I said. 'It won't be as long as the previous one.' I said.**

 **[1] A nod to the late George Michael. The toga part is also part of the nod! Go figure!**

 **[2] Referencing the punk music group of the same name, which actually has nothing to do with disco.**

 **[3] Named after the eponymous disco club of the same name.**

 **[4] This dance is supposed to be the Brooklyn Shuffle from Saturday Night Fever.**

 **[5] And this is too from Saturday Night Fever, but instead from the dance scene where You Should Be Dancing is playing.**

 **[6] Cody is basically doing the Macarena. What's the Macarena? Don't ask!**

 **[7] Is alluding to the song of the same name by Sophie Ellis-Bextor which is also about some cheating their way through a dance competition!**

 **[8] Yet another Queen reference.**

 **[9] All of these are allusions to Dirty Dancing in one way or another.**

 **[10] Courtney's act was closely modeled after the final scene from Flashdance.**

 **[11] The exact amount of words, author note not included, written up to that point.**

 **Pff, that was tricky.**

 **Remember that if something looks pointless or unexplained, there's always another time to possibly elaborate on it!**

 **There's nothing else left to say today! Just favorite, follow, leave a review or cast a vote at the poll if you want to!**

 **I conclude this chapter with: Happy 10** **th** **anniversary, Total Drama!**

 **:D,**

 **L.W.**


	6. The Dude, The Sad, And The Chubby

**Total Drama Action: All-In**

 **I'm honestly a little surprised no one had anything to say about Tom and Jen's cameo last chapter!**

 **Animation Adventures: Yes, and figuring those moves out was... tricky! And I swear you're going to enjoy the plot lines you commented about! I hope so anyway! And thank you for the proofread offer as well!**

 **Acosta Perez Jose Ramiro: I believe TVTropes would refer it as 'Jerkass has a point'!**

 **Omniplackinstant: Yes it is! And if you notice you'll see that all chapters are referring to certain movies! And of course, I forgot to mention the next season! Rejoice!**

 **Silentsinger: Really? I mean I should really work on my update times but it's nice to hear that it doesn't matter to you regardless! Thanks!**

 **Knifez: I know you were, and as expected I can't hold that against you! Thank you for dropping a review anyway!**

 **Morbidginger: Thank you very much for your kindness! Especially because I doubted whether I made Heather feel human or not!** **Those words mean a lot and I truly appreciate them! :)**

 **As for the rest; Thank you for your continued support!**

 **The poll has closed, and the Screaming Gaffers were the favorite team after the Killer Grips took an early lead! The next poll is about choosing between possible episode themes! Go vote if you like!**

 **From now on; I'll explain my reasoning for booting the previous flop a little:**

 **Heather was meant to leave early ever since I started planning, and at first she was to go before Izzy instead of how it is now. But Contrary to the previous two, I wanted to give her a plot of some significance as well as serving as a sign that Justin is at least** _ **somewhat**_ **capable of being a good antagonist. So she got to stay an episode longer to let that come to fruition!**

 **Total Drama Action: All-In castmates:**

 **Screaming Gaffers: Bridgette, Cody, DJ, Eva, Gwen, Ezekiel, Leshawna, Noah and Owen,**

 **Killer Grips: Beth, Courtney, Duncan, Harold, Justin, Katie, Lindsay, Sadie Tyler and Trent.**

 **Eliminated: Geoff. Izzy. Heather.**

 **Hopefully, this chapter feels a little easier on the eyes!**

* * *

 **Chapter/Episode 5: The Dude, The Sad, And The Chubby.**

* * *

''In the last episode of Total Drama Action; we dove headfirst into the dancing genre! During a disco performance, some people were so good they could surely make disco great again! But Heather cut that short by literally throwing Trent, the best dancer of the Grips and on the whole dance floor, off his game to win the first challenge for her team in a successful display of her campaign to passive aggressively claim leadership of the Gaffers!''

''In the following challenge, Courtney instead had a bum trip when she tried to take charge of the Grips who told her to actually do something other than commanding! After the Grips didn't perform their dances half as well as the Gaffers, the pressure to succeed rose and Courtney slowly became a nervous wreck. It seemed hopeless for them until Justin laid his finger on Heather's bald spot and she lost her cool and failed while Courtney miraculously danced like no one was watching. Afterwards, Heather lashed out against her team, got voted out and left a sobbing mess!''

''The noose is hanging. Who'll bite the dust and have to hang their hat somewhere else? It's time for another episode of Total, DRAMA, ACTION!'' Chris announced as a tumbleweed rolled past him before the camera panned out and revealed the entire film lot at night.

* * *

(Theme song. Guaranteed free of pilgrims!)

* * *

The Gaffers and several Grips had gathered in front of the trailers as they watched a movie on a big screen. The movie in question was an animated but rather graphic Sci-Fi film and some castmates were either disturbed or disgusted by its contents, such as the naked people on screen right now.

''Gosh, and _another_ pair of boobies!'' Harold gushed a short while later, slightly enthralled while Ezekiel instead blushed and covered up his eyes. Leshawna instead covered up Cody's eyes for him, much to his displeasure.

''Come on!'' Cody moaned as he tried to get a good peek through Leshawna's fingers, but failed.

''You'll see more of them than in any good strip club!'' Duncan boisterously assured him shortly before he noted that Courtney shot him a dirty, mistrustful glare. '' _I think_.'' He added faintly nervous.

''Man, this movie is freaky!'' DJ remarked, unsure what to think of it during a scene where several dead people reanimated and mutated into grotesque creatures, which contrary to the norm didn't spook him very much, given that it was only animated.

''Yes it is!'' Gwen gleefully agreed as she leaned forward in her seat out of enjoyment, unaware that someone was approaching them. Said person snuck up from behind and grew a playful smirk before lightly prodding Gwen's hips, spooking her. Gwen jolted up and was ready to give the culprit a piece of her mind, but quickly smiled when she saw who was responsible.

''Trent!'' Gwen called in surprise before quickly embracing him, relieved to see him back from the infirmary so soon. ''How's your ankle?''

''If I take it easy and get a good night's rest, I should be A-OK tomorrow!'' Trent announced. ''What are you watching?'' He subsequently asked as he sat down next to Gwen.

''Do tell me, I don't get at all what this is about.'' DJ replied. ''A astronaut brings home a green orb that then kills him in front of his daughter and proceeds to brag about being the 'sum of all evils'. what's up with that? Or with those zombies on that plane?'' DJ asked.

''It's not just claiming to be the sum of all evils, but also how it actually is. It corrupts literally everything it comes in contact with, but also how people turn evil without its influence just to acquire it! And there's something incredibly interesting about that part of human psychology!'' Gwen explained as Trent's expression turned sour.

''What about you Duncan? I thought you hated Sci-Fi!'' DJ asked.

''True, but I'm with Gwen on this one! There's something appealing about dark, grim futures and people submitting to evil forces!'' Duncan agreed as Courtney next to him just rolled her eyes and left while the rest kept on watching.

'' _The U.N Building. What a joke! They turned it into low rent housing. It's a dump_!'' Gwen quoted before she and Duncan shared a high-five. [1]

Soon, Trent followed Courtney's example as he stood up and stretched. ''Well, I'd love to stick around a little longer, but I think it's better to follow the doctor's advice and call it a day! Good night everyone!''

''Night!'' Gwen replied among other castmates greeting him, holding Trent's hand briefly as he walked off while Gwen's focus returned to the screen. Trent looked back once more and when he saw another graphic scene, he scoffed and shook his head.

* * *

In the trailer, Trent found Justin performing his going-to-bed ritual in front of the mirror.

''Hey man.'' Trent greeted him as he threw his shirt off.

''What's up? Shouldn't you be watching that movie with Gwen?'' Justin inquired, faintly confused.

''No man, doc said I need to get some rest.'' Trent answered as he unbuckled his belt and kicked off his shoes. ''I could've sticked around to watch it, but...''

''It wasn't your kind of movie?'' Justin finished, eyeing Trent through the mirror.

''True that.'' Trent agreed, now standing in only black briefs.

''That's been happening a lot, hasn't it?'' Justin coyly asked with a knowing smile.

''What do you mean?'' Trent confusedly replied.

''There have been _a lot_ of things that you don't have in common with Gwen, don't you think? So far, we haven't had a single genre that you both could say 'I love those too' about!'' Justin pointed out.

Trent thought it over briefly before cocking his head slightly. ''Our relationship isn't only defined by what movies we like.'' He reasoned.

''But despite that, she's been really chummy with Duncan, and it makes sense! They're both into freaky things and a little weird themselves but that's-' Justin nonchalantly explained, perhaps a little _too_ nonchalant as Trent's brow furrowed.

''Dude, that's my _girlfriend_ you're talking about!'' Trent remarked, calmly but getting angry.

''They're a little _out of the ordinary_ , but that's okay!'' Justin corrected, slightly intimidated. ''It's great to see you're still going strong despite that and everything; being on separate teams and- and that disco incident with Heather yesterday!'' He continued on a more amiable tone.

''Heather is like that. I don't think she did that on Gwen's order. I trust her greatly, so does she, and that's the solid foundation of our relationship!'' Trent explained, finishing on a slightly dreamy note.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Be glad we didn't go into fine detail what that movie was all about...)

''I hoped to keep Heather around longer. But now that she's gone, I need another weak link into the Gaffers, and Gwen is my best guess! I can sense some insecurities with Trent regarding her, and if he publicly accuses her of anything, be it cheating on Duncan or using their relationship to her advantage, it will probably tear the Gaffers _apart_ as their moral guardians lose faith in their leader!'' Justin explained, confidently leaning back as he finished.

''I know, I'm a genius!'' He smugly declared as he used a hand mirror to admire himself.

(Static)

''I've had quite some girlfriends before, but all of them went behind my back! Gwen is different, I feel like she'd never do that!'' Trent solemnly declared.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

The sun rose, putting an end to a sultry night. The PA cracked to life shortly after, several contestants awakened and got annoyed to expect Chris's voice boom over the film lot, especially after some of them had difficulty getting sleep in the musty trailers at all.

However, they were pleasantly surprised to instead hear a calm, well-known classical music piece start playing, one that matched the morning glow outside perfectly.

''Ah, perfect!'' Courtney mumbled blissfully as she relaxed and enjoyed the music, gently bopping her head to the melody.

However, shortly before the piece hit its crescendo, a shrill noise could be heard and before anyone could respond beyond their eyes widening in confusion, Chef played a heavy metal riff on a electric guitar, joined by a similar sounding scream. Everyone jolted awake and almost everyone hit their head on the bunks above them. Harold even did so hard that he passed out again, as the music boomed over the film lot at a painfully loud volume.

''Rise and shine castmates! As the Romans said; 'Carpe Diem'!'' Chris greeted through a megaphone as the heavy metal music persisted.

Several Grips headed over to the craft services tent, with Trent covering up his ears until the music stopped, which was coincidentally around the same time they arrived. However, Trent did get to see Duncan and Gwen banging their heads to the music as Leshawna sat next to them and, a sight that slightly irked him.

''Mornin'!'' Trent nonetheless cordially greeted everyone already present which were only the Gaffer girls, Duncan and DJ who was already happily slaving away in the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

''What? I can't hear you!'' Leshawna shouted, feigning ear damage to display her displeasure with the loud music.

''I got to give it to Chris, he knows how to wake people up!'' Duncan declared.

''Yeah!'' Gwen humbly replied, nodding her head in agreement.

''You _liked_ that?'' Trent asked incredulously.

''It's a little too much heavy metal and not enough punk for me, but I don't mind.'' Gwen shrugged with a smile as Trent rolled his eyes and shrugged along.

''No heavy metal? You don't know what you miss!'' Duncan told her somewhat excitedly.

''Maybe I _can_ give it a try some time!'' Gwen guessed as Trent just gave her a glare.

* * *

(Confessional cam. We knew that Duncan was into metal, he wears a choker after all. But metal music?)

''Duncan is a cool dude. I have to admit that I was low-key in to him back on Camp Wawanakwa. I like his tastes and is defiant of society... A little _too_ much perhaps. Too bad he's also pretty much a bully and a crook. I hope Courtney train that out of him a little sometime soon!'' Gwen explained.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

Meanwhile, the Grip girls entered, looking terribly tired with all of them having large bags under their bloodshot eyes. They sat down at a table to apply another layer of makeup, hoping to groom up their weary faces.

''What's wrong with you?'' Duncan asked as he sat down at their table.

''The worst night of my life, that's what's wrong!'' Courtney growled, not angry with Duncan but not far away from it either.

''Don't talk so loud! You're hurting my head!'' Lindsay screeched, holding her head in pain.

''There's nothing in there to hurt anyway!'' Courtney snapped back.

'' _Argh_ , both of you shut up! I need to focus on my makeup!'' Sadie snarled in response, holding a small makeup kit.

''You don't need makeup, you're pretty as you are!'' Katie gently pointed out.

''You shut up too!'' Sadie threateningly growled as she shut her makeup mirror while Katie shuffled away from her.

* * *

(Confessional cam. The Sweet Girl's Best Friend turned pretty sour lately...)

''I don't know how long I can bear to deal with Katie's devotion! Katie has literally spent all night sweet talking to get on my good side again but she still doesn't get it that we should hang out with other people!'' Sadie complained before crossing her arms.

(Static)

''I hope I can show Sadie how sorry I am for those harsh things I called her, maybe then she'll forgive me!'' She continued before noticing that there was a slight echo in the confessional.

''Now that I'm alone in here, I never noticed how _empty_ it feels!''

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

''What happened last night?'' Duncan asked Courtney, curious.

''Well...''

* * *

All the Grip girls either laid in their bunks or were about to. The temperature made the trailer rather musty and their only relief was a slowly spinning ceiling fan. Sadie was having a pleasant chat with Beth and Lindsay as they did their own hair until Katie joined them, to Sadie's faint displeasure as she was aware Katie mainly did so for her.

''Hey Sadie, need me to brush your hair?'' Katie offered as they both sat on Sadie's bunk, dressed in identical magenta, short nightgowns.

''No thanks, I can do it myself.'' Sadie coldly indifferently replied as she brushed her undone hair, not even caring to cast a look over to Katie.

''Or maybe I can braid it!'' Katie offered.

''Katie...'' Sadie said, shooting her a quick glare. ''Maybe one of the _others_ would like braids!'' She added.

''Please?'' Katie asked, completely disregarding what Sadie said.

Sadie sighed before eyeing Katie again. ''Maybe we can talk about it tomorrow, okay?'' She suggested, yet not actually intent on doing so.

''Tomorrow? Okay!'' Katie responded with a hopeful smile before climbing into her bunk as Sadie rolled her eyes and followed suit. ''Remember that one sleepover we had where I braided your hair and I got my hands tied up in it?''

''Go to sleep Katie! It's difficult enough with the heat alone!'' Courtney called, starting to get fed up a she laid motionlessly in her bed.

It did remain quiet for a while, but eventually Katie poked her head out of her bunk again. ''Hey Sade, you still awake?'' Katie whispered.

'' _Go to sleep, Katie_!'' The girls called in unison, nettled.

* * *

''And it went on like that _all night_!'' Courtney groaned, supporting her heavy head on her arm as the Gaffer guys walked in, not all of them looking as fresh as a daisy either.

''Hello!'' One of the Gaffers suavely purred. The castmates looked over to the entrance to see Cody standing there before proudly strutting in. Everyone couldn't do anything but stare at something about Cody as he walked up to them.

''Hey, how're you all doing?'' He smoothly asked the others from a central spot in the group, specifically the girls before he ran a hand over his chin. ''What do you think of my new beard?'' He added before he lifted his chin to show off his 'beard', which was actually only a few long and thick hairs growing randomly on his chin, which looked rather awful. As such, contrary to Cody's expectations of the others liking it, they were either completely unimpressed, or flat-out disgusted.

''Ew.'' Courtney deadpanned, summing up what the other girls were thinking.

''What? What's wrong with my beard?'' Cody replied, confused and miffed.

''Dude, that's not a beard, that are just a few pubes at best.'' Eva pointed out as Duncan stood next to her with a mocking smile.

''I hate to say it, but your chin looks like one of my grandma's warts.'' DJ explained.

''It's making me a little sick!'' Lindsay moaned as she winced back a little and Cody grew rather embarrassed.

''Yeah, it's, _really_ gross!'' Justin remarked, laughing quietly as Cody covered up his chin in embarrassment.

''Here, let me help you with it.'' Leshawna kindly offered before she grabbed Cody's shoulder and quickly yanked out the hairs on his chin.

''Oh- Ow- Auch!'' Cody meekly yelped in pain until Leshawna had pulled all the hairs. He then cast a look at the other castmates and felt embarrassed, both by his beard and how it was removed.

''Breakfast is served!'' DJ daintily called from the kitchen and getting everyone's attention.

A short while later everyone was happily enjoying another tasty breakfast made by DJ. However, once again Owen had only taken a very marginal meal, especially for his being, which he didn't even eat.

''Owen, you should really have some! It's delicious!'' Bridgette urged him as the other Gaffers got concerned.

''Again, why aren't you eating anything?'' Noah asked.

''I don't know.'' Owen sighed unconvincingly, laying his head on his arms. ''I guess I just haven't been hungry lately!'' He added.

''But dude, this is not normal especially for you! Usually you'd have devoured your own and every other unsupervised meal on the table by now!'' Noah remarked. ''Maybe you should-''

''Quit riding my butt Noah! I'm just not hungry!'' Owen yelled, both snappy from a poor night's rest as well as being annoyed with Noah.

''But you're never not hungry! You-'' Noah reasoned as it slowly became a mumble before he went quiet altogether, taken aback by Owen's frustration.

* * *

(Confessional cam. A sad Owen is painful to watch, but a Owen who isn't eating is just hard to stomach.)

''I got a feeling that Izzy's elimination upset Owen more than I expected.'' Noah deducted. '' _To say the least_.'' He wryly added. ''But I don't get why he would still feel all down! No reasonable person should stay sad for this long!'' Noah stated as he pondered it over at the same time.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

Harold lifted up a glass to drink out of it, but just when he had placed it on his lips it suddenly shattered, startling but fortunately not seriously injuring him.

''Gah!'' Harold yelped in pain from all the small glass splinters, which fortunately didn't get in his eyes due to his own glasses.

''What was that?'' Leshawna yelped, startled just like everyone else as they looked for a source or reason why Harold's glass shattered.

Then, Chris walked into the craft services tent in heavy boots with clinging spurs, a dark poncho and a Stetson hat, holding a smoking revolver.

''Howdy castmates!'' Chris greeted them with a cowboy accent as he tipped his hat, though he sounded more like a hick as Ezekiel raised an eyebrow.

''You sound like my uncle, eh!'' Ezekiel noted.

''Pff, there's no way _you_ made that shot!'' Duncan scoffed as he crossed his arms.

''Are you sure of that?'' Chris replied with a smirk before he drew his revolver, the castmates winced for cover as Chris shot, hitting a support beam that kept up the shutter for the window to the kitchen. The shutter fell down and DJ, unable to react in time, got hit in his face.

''You called that hard?'' Duncan asked, unimpressed. Chris did a quick calculation and then shot just as quick at a steel beam. The bullet ricocheted and flew past Bridgette's back out of the tent, gracing her hair but tearing the elastic that kept it in a ponytail, loosening her hair as Bridgette gasped in utter terror.

''That was just luck! Try-''

''Duncan! Stop it before people _die_!'' Courtney interrupted him as Bridgette got a new elastic from her pocket and redid her hair, still not fully overcome from the shock.

Chris chuckled and blew the barrel of his revolver before stuffing it in his bandoleer. ''Enough playing around! In case you hadn't figured yet, westerns are today's genre!''

''Westerns?!'' Ezekiel repeated, sounding excited as he indeed hadn't fully noticed yet. Instead, he only saw home in Chris's outfit and behavior.

* * *

(Confessional cam. You hardly see Westerns anymore these days. It went completely south with that genre for some reason.)

''At home, we never had a television. No one but the bar and a few families in town had, eh!'' Ezekiel started explaining. ''But one night, I snuck off to a friend and we watched all these cowboy movies all night and they were so great! I loved those cool, tough-talking gunslingers and wanted to be one myself! And now maybe I finally can!'' He excitedly explained.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

''Today we'll explore several common occurrences-''

''Clichés.'' Gwen cynically interrupted.

''-In western movies! Such as the poker game, the cattle wrangling or the quick draw!'' Chris continued nonetheless, ignoring Gwen. ''The setup is simple, win three out of five of today's smaller challenges and your teams win and avoids having to send one of your fellow men to the gallows! On top of that, the winners also get a barbeque dinner provided by Smokey Bandit's Barbeque Restaurant!'' [2]

''You hear that Owen? Barbeque!'' Noah happily repeated, hoping it'd get Owen excited again.

''Barbeque? I'm not really into barbeque anymore…'' Owen sighed, which shocked everyone hearing him.

''And just to make the challenge clear, it's alright to shoot us with _real bullets_?'' Eva asked, looking angry but sounding unfazed as she and everyone else followed Chris out of the craft services tent.

''Hey, prop-department told me these rubber bullets were safe to use!'' Chris clarified with a grin, unaware of what the castmates were looking at.

''Are you certain they gave you _rubber_ bullets?'' Bridgette mistrustfully asked.

''I'm for 98 percent sure! Why?'' Chris replied, still not looking back.

'' _Well_ …'' She rhetorically replied, with everyone looking at a intern with a heavily bleeding wound in his torso, the same intern who was launched into a ceiling earlier, was being hurried to the first-aid post by other interns. Chris remained blissfully unaware of it all.

''Go hit the costume department to get some appropriate duds!'' He ordered, which was met with a general groan of annoyance. ''And if you're at it, you should consider getting some rugged facial hair too!'' Chris added before he walked up to Cody. ''Unlike that, that's just gross!'' He remarked, pointing at Cody's 'beard'.

''Aw man! Come on, give me a break!'' Cody whined as he covered up his chin in renewed embarrassment.

''What's it with you and your costume fetish?'' Gwen asked.

''It's called _authenticity_ , belle! Now giddy up and meet me at the set!'' Chris answered before he beckoned them into the direction of the costume department.

''You have all right to say that I complain a lot, but seriously, _westerns_?!'' Gwen mumbled as Bridgette next to her agreeably shook her head. ''Talk about campy.''

''I know, right?'' Trent agreeably replied.

''Are you serious?'' Gwen asked Trent, slightly surprised just like several other people listening.

''Yeah, really.'' Trent answered, sounding sincere as Gwen shot him a mistrustful leeway glance before she shrugged with a small smile instead.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Just hope no one wears chaps _without_ regular pants!)

''Okay, the truth _might_ have been twisted a little there.'' Trent admitted. ''Still, just not having favorite movies in common is no reason to worry!''

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

The castmates reported to the western set, dressed in appropriate costumes with the boys in typical cowboy getup and the girls wearing either different kinds of cowgirl costumes or southern belle dresses. Chris and Chef were dressed up like a classic cowboy and undertaker respectively as the latter spat into a spittoon.

''Ugh.'' Bridgette disgustedly groaned at Chef. However, she then also cast a dirty glare at the cowgirl costume she got, which contained a lot of leather accessories. Ironic for a nature lover like her.

However, Eva and some of the Gaffer guys were standing out with their costumes. While Ezekiel and Noah were properly dressed as a cowboy and native American, Cody was dressed as a soldier, DJ as a motor officer, Eva as a construction worker and Owen as a biker heavily dressed in leather and with a big handlebar mustache. [3]

''I think there has been a slight mix-up.'' DJ noted, looking at his outfit.

''Yeah, they made me the wrong kind of Indian.'' Noah deadpanned.

''Get back to change!'' Chris ordered them with a frown before the four Gaffers left.

Shortly after, when they had returned, Chris continued as if nothing happened.

''So, as we approach twelve o'clock, I figure I'd be perfect to start off with the classic showdown!'' Chris announced, which earned a good reception as even those who weren't really fans of westerns still held this particular event in some regard.

''Except that we changed it around a little! One Gaffer and one Grip stand with their backs against each other. When the clock strikes, you take one step for every strike and on the twelfth, you can turn around and shoot! But because merely shooting the other castmate was too plain, you first have to shoot several pots and bottles at their side of town before you're allowed to shoot them!'' Chris excitedly explained, pointing at either side of the main street.

''How are we supposed to survive this?'' Noah asked contradictorily cynical

Before Chris replied, he too spat into the spittoon. ''By means of shooting with rubber bullets of course! All the pain yet with less the risk of dying from the real deal!''

''Like your rubber bullets earlier?'' Eva wryly asked.

''And you get to wear safety goggles!'' Chris added, holding one up.

''Now that puts me at ease.'' Noah groaned unimpressed, rolling his eyes as Chris again spat into the spittoon.

''Man, this is _manly_!'' Chris excitedly called before he quickly took a more neutral composure. ''I'll need Grip and Gaffer volunteers!'' He announced, picking up one of two crates with team-colored revolvers and ammo.

''Do you want to try this Owen?'' Gwen asked, holding a revolver out to him.

''No thanks.'' Owen sighed.

''I always saw you as someone who'd _love_ to do this!'' Noah stated, puzzled.

''Nah. I- no.'' Owen incoherently mumbled before he sauntered off with his hands in his pocket, kicking a loose cobble.

''It's for the better, big people are at an disadvantage here!'' Eva told Noah as, unbeknownst to either of them, Owen creaked and almost shed a tear. ''I'll go first!''

''But I watched all kinds of cowboy movies!'' Ezekiel protested as much as he dared to Eva.

''Just because you've watched them, doesn't mean you immediately are.'' Gwen pointed out.

''Exactly. I go first.'' Eva resolutely declared, to Ezekiel's disappointment as Leshawna took a revolver as well.

''That means the last spot is for me!'' Cody suavely declared as he took the last revolver, which invoked a demeaning snicker from Eva.

''You probably can't even hold it let alone shoot!'' Eva predicted.

''I certainly can!'' Cody smugly replied before he pointed the revolver at one of the bottles and fired, immediately dropping it because the surprisingly strong recoil knocked it out of his grasp and visibly hurt his shoulder. Eva snickered darkly as Cody noticed the disapproving and humored glares he got from his team.

''It's not a kids' toy after all.'' Eva told him before picking up the revolver as Cody felt incredibly humbled by having his manliness doubted. He then took notice of the spittoon as well as DJ and Ezekiel casually spewing into it. Cody saw a way to regain some manliness again and spat in it as well, but instead of a small gob, he spat out a long strain of gooey saliva that got all over his clothes and didn't look masculine in the slightest. Noah and Ezekiel quietly laughed, humored as Cody tried to wipe it away and felt even more embarrassed, the opposite of what he tried to achieve.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Just spit it out, you think Cody is never going to be more charming, right?)

'What's wrong with me? The harder I try to be cooler, the less I seem to be!'' Cody whined.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

At the other side of Chris and Chef the Grips were considering their choices too.

''Trent? Shouldn't you try this?'' Harold asked while the other Gaffers also went to

''Who? Me? No way man! I don't really roll with these kind of movies!'' Trent calmly denied.

''Really?'' Justin replied with a knowing glare, convinced of the opposite. ''I thought you to be a number one fan of westerns!''

''Sorry dude, but you thought wrong!'' Trent assured him with a smile, yet hiding a lot of reluctance behind it.

''So you're serious? You _really_ don't like westerns?'' Gwen asked as she got by.

''For real? Senior's tastes are slowly becoming more up-to-date!'' Duncan quipped before powerfully slapping Trent's shoulder as he and Gwen shared a laugh, annoying Trent.

* * *

(Confessional cam. It's time to du-du-du-du- du-du-du-du-duel! Wait, that's not the same kind of dueling I believe...)

''To be honest, I'd _loved_ to have dueled! It's the pinnacle of the wild west movies! But maybe it's better Gwen, or Duncan, doesn't think I'm into yet _another_ old-timey movie genre!'' Trent explained before he rolled his eyes in annoyance. ''Duncan is already mocking me for it, and Gwen is laughing along with him! I wish I could tell her I don't like it when she does that, but what if she takes it the wrong way and instead thinks I'm getting paranoid?''

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

''Then I'll do it!'' Harold proudly declared, snatching a revolver and posing with it, something that didn't exactly reassure his team.

A short while later, Eva and Harold were up for their respective teams. They stood on the set's main street, standing with their backs to each other.

''Don't worry, I've went to Swift-Shooting Steve's Gunslinger camp! The revolver holds no secrets for me!'' Harold assured his wavering team, who remained unimpressed despite his promise.

Chris looked up to the grand clock; it was only seconds from twelve o'clock. ''Okay kids, it's high noon! Get your deadeye on and take twelve steps forward!''

''One. Two. Three-'' Both Eva and Harold started as they made a step on every chime.

''Actually, it's just past eleven now.'' Beth whispered to Chris while the others tensely looked on.

''It's high noon _somewhere_ in the world!'' Chris irritably pointed out. [4]

At the toll of the last chime, both Eva and Harold spun around. Everyone flinched in alarm as both started to shoot their opponent's bottles. However, Harold's accuracy was far better than Eva's and while he did need longer to shoot, he _did_ hit his targets.

Then, Eva's revolver clicked, she was out of bullets just as Harold shot the last of the Gaffers' bottles.

Harold stoically pointed his gun at Eva, who looked back in a mix of anger and worry before Harold pulled the trigger and struck Eva in her chest, right where her heart was.

''Nothing personal; I'm just doing my job.'' Harold cinematically stated as a wind blew over the set and a tumbleweed rolled past while his team cheered, surprised with Harold's skill.

Eva quickly stomped back to her team. Cody shot her a smug, knowing grin but meekly scurried back once Eva treated him to a nasty glare.

''Good, who thinks they're good enough to go up against him?'' Gwen asked, annoyed.

''Oh! Me! Me! ME!'' Ezekiel yelled with increasing excitement, waving his arm wildly before Gwen could properly finish.

''Okay, okay!'' Gwen calmed him down as she handed him a revolver.

''Yes!'' Ezekiel cheered, doing a little dance before he ran onto the main street while an intern replaced the bottles as the clock was reset to being mere seconds ahead of high noon.

Again, at every chime, Ezekiel and Harold made one step and spun around at the twelfth toll. Ezekiel shot as accurately as he re-enacted what he saw in the movies and shot all bottles with little effort or error while Harold needed too much time to properly aim, being caught off guard by Ezekiel's marksmanship. And just when Harold had shot his first bottle, Ezekiel finished his last and nailed Harold in his chest, making him fall back in the dust.

Ezekiel blew the barrel of his revolver while everyone looked on, baffled by his shooting.

''Hang up your spurs, boy! This is no place for horsing around!'' Ezekiel told Harold in a overtly macho fashion just like he had seen in the movies as the Gaffers cheered, and Ezekiel took a moment to take in the cheers.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Someone cheers for Ezekiel? Reality is falling apart!)

''They never cheered for me before, eh!'' Ezekiel said, taken aback. ''Would it be because I won for them or because I act like a cowboy from the movies?'' He wondered as he scratched his chin. ''It _does_ explain why they are all so fond of repeating movie sentences! Maybe I should act more like that!'' He happily concluded.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

''Well done, Lee Harold Oswald!'' Duncan chided him. [5]

''If you think you're such a hotshot, then why don't _you_ try?'' Harold indignantly asked as he got up and dusted himself off.

''Oh I will! Lucky Fluke hasn't got ( _Censor_ ) on me!'' Duncan grumbled as he pushed Harold back in the dirt and went up on the main street, eager, but not actually for the challenge. [6]

''Duncan! Language!'' Courtney mildly scolded him as he went to stand back to back with Ezekiel.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Unlike Lucky Fluke, Ezekiel merely _seems_ to be shooting faster than his shadow!)

''It may be western, but at least I get to shoot at someone!'' Duncan shrugged, though with a playfully devious smile.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

''Make my day, _punk_!'' Ezekiel grumbled, trying to sound intimidating.

''I'm pretty sure that's not from a western...'' Duncan remarked slightly puzzled as Chef reset the big clock to twelve o' clock with a small remote, and it started chiming again. [7]

When the twelfth chime tolled, the two spun around and again started shooting, and similarly to the previous gunfight, Ezekiel rapidly shot all the bottles in rapid succession, fanning the revolver's hammer and subsequently shot Duncan's revolver out of his hands. There _was_ improvement for the Grips though, as Duncan managed to shoot two bottles before Ezekiel won as opposed to one.

''You were born with your neck in the noose!'' Ezekiel cockily told Duncan as he spun his revolver before stuffing it in his holster as Duncan walked back to his team.

''Next! Remember, if Zeke wins the next one, the Gaffers win the first point!'' Chris announced, unnerving Sadie some more.

''He hasn't got _what_ on you again?'' Harold asked with a smug smirk, which agitated Duncan.

''You're a little too mouthy for my liking!'' Duncan remarked before he lifted Harold up by his collar.

''Hey!'' Harold yelped in fright as Justin rushed up to Trent while Duncan went on a little walk with Harold.

''Trent seriously! Help us out!'' Justin urged him, getting panicky as Duncan dumped Harold in a horse trough in the background.

''I-'' Trent hesitantly began, raising his shoulders as he doubted whether he perhaps should duel.

''No one else likes their movies campier than you! We just _know_ you're into them!'' Justin continued.

''Dude really, stop it! I'm not!'' Trent vocally denied, having made up his mind as he was reminded of why he shouldn't.

''Well I can't do it either! These bullets will give me bruises and hematomas and those can and _will_ put an end to my career! I got to make choices here!'' Justin worriedly defended.

''He has his priorities straight!'' Beth chimed in.

''I bet I'll rock this!'' Tyler assured as he picked up a revolver and spun it around his finger, making most of the Grips duck down. Their caution was justified as the revolver slid off of Tyler's finger, fell on the ground and went off, shooting another intern in the leg.

''Aw man!'' Tyler groaned, stomping his foot in frustration.

''No, way.'' Trent insistently said, snagging the revolver from Tyler to protect him and the rest of his team.

''Sadie should deffo do it!'' Katie suggested, as everyone turned to Sadie.

''Katie...'' Sadie grumbled, getting nervous under the pressure and attention being put on her.

''You always were the best in that duck hunting game!'' Katie overzealously pointed out as she rubbed Sadie's tense shoulders. Sadie instead brushed Katie's hands off.

''Katie, please!'' Sadie growled, making Katie wince back. Sadie then resolutely sighed. ''Fine. If no one else wants to, _I_ will go.'' Sadie declared, both to save her team from a early loss and to get away from Katie.

''Don't worry, you can do it Sadie!'' Katie cheered Sadie on as the latter walked up to main street.

Again, the clock struck twelve times and Ezekiel and Sadie made just as many steps. On the toll of the last chime the two started shooting, and contrary to the previous rounds the two went pretty even as everyone was excited to find out who'd win. Sadie shot quicker, but less accurately so, missing two shots. This had consequences as her revolver clicked after shattering the Gaffers' last bottle. Sadie looked in horror at her gun before eyeing Ezekiel when he shot his last bottle.

''You're clearly no Anne Oakley!'' Ezekiel mumbled contently, taking his time before aiming his gun at Sadie.

In a panicked reflex, Sadie threw her revolver at Ezekiel, who failed to dodge it, got hit in his head and stumbled back.

Taken by surprise as well, Chris remained silent until he rose from where he sat. ''That counts!''

''Don't let your mouth do the talking before your hands have done the shooting!'' Leshawna scolded Ezekiel, who hung his head in shame as his team looked on, disapproving.

* * *

(Confessional cam. No Zeke, that's Calamity Sadie!)

''Katie may've tried to suck up again, but she was right about me being absolutely great at that game! I just needed to get fired up, that's all!'' Sadie humbly stated.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

''I'll finish this!'' Leshawna boldly declared before stomping onto the main street.

The clock chimed. Leshawna and Sadie quietly counted the steps they made. And sooner than the twelfth chime, Leshawna spun around and started shooting, startling everyone but Sadie in particular.

''Disqualified!'' Chris angrily called before Leshawna was finished shooting. ''No one who shoots before the twelfth toll has any real wild west honor!'' He continued.

''But I counted twelve chimes!'' Leshawna defended.

''It were _ten_!'' Chris explained, frowning at her.

''Crap!'' Leshawna spat, frustrated at the turn of events.

''And with that, the Grips win the first point!'' Chris announced.

Meanwhile, Leshawna groaned in anger and threw the revolver in the dust, a dangerous thing to do that is, before stomping back to her teammates, most of whom looked understandably annoyed.

''Cody may've been too weak to handle that gun but at least he knows how to count to twelve!'' Noah called, slightly nettled as Cody got annoyed as well, but rather with the remark than with the situation.

''That didn't go like clockwork, pard!'' Ezekiel quoted, which earned him a glare from Leshawna he didn't notice.

* * *

(Confessional cam. To be fair though, Leshawna goes ahead of herself more often!)

''I never was an ace in math but boy I swear that there were twelve clangs!'' Leshawna mumbled.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

''I told you, you'd _rock_ this!'' Katie ecstatically squealed as she pulled Sadie in a tight hug, something Sadie didn't like in the least.

''Katie! No!'' Sadie called as she forcibly broke free from Katie's hug.

''But Sadie-'' Katie mumbled dejectedly.

''No! What did I tell you? We should go our own ways!'' Sadie barked back as the other Grip looked on. Katie wanted to reply, but nothing came out of her beyond a faint mumble. Sadie realized she may've been a little _too_ brutish and relented.

''Look, I appreciate your enthusiasm, but maybe we should both, like, hang out with other people! You understand?'' Sadie softly explained, to which Katie faintly nodded her head with a weak smile. ''Good!'' Sadie chirped before she walked off, leaving Katie to waver.

Trent observed this conversation going on as well, and grew a concerned frown.

''Hey,'' He told Justin next to him while giving him a nudge. ''remember when you said that Katie and Sadie's friendship would be a great asset to the team?'' Trent asked, to which Justin nodded. ''Because I'm not seeing it right now.'' He added, almost sounding like he was accusing him. ''You know your way with the ladies, can you help them make amends?''

''I'll fix it between them!'' Justin kindly promised, though secretly disgruntled with the accusing tone.

Waiting for both teams to finish talking, Chris took center stage. ''With the Grips leading, let's head out to our next part, cowpokes!'' Chris announced as he lead the castmates away until he stepped into the glass shards left from all the shattered bottles.

''What's this? Litter?'' Chris said, acting surprised as he picked up a shard. ''That's a offense punishable by death around these parts! Who of you is responsible for this?!'' Chris angrily shouted with a fake accent, pointing accusingly at the somewhat confused castmates, who couldn't figure why Chris didn't remember the challenge just moments prior.

''So you're no talkers huh? Well then, I assume _some_ of you did it, and that's enough proof for me!'' Chris grumbled, spewing in another spittoon before growing a wicked grin. ''Lawman Hatchet! We got a bunch of criminals... _hanging_ around!'' He called, pausing briefly to smirk as the castmates got an ominous feeling as Chef Hatchet came walking over and randomly grabbed Courtney and Noah tightly by their arm, taking them by surprise.

''You two are found guilty of littering this town and shall be executed by hanging!'' Chris declared, wearing a court dress and wig he quickly put on over his other costume and threw off just as fast.

''To the gallows with them!'' He vividly shouted as Chef pulled the horrified Courtney and level-headed Noah along a little further down the set, not at all bothered by their struggle to break free.

''They aren't going to hang them for _real_ right?'' Trent concernedly asked Gwen as the other castmates followed Chef and Chris.

''Doubt it, they're probably only going to play a _game_ of hangman.'' Duncan guessed.

''It probably is! We're still too valuable to be killed off so early! '' Noah casually replied with a lazy smile, having heard their conversation. However, smiles faded immediately when they saw actual gallows a little further down the set, and this sight did start to concern some castmates.

Chef dragged his convicted up the scaffolding, which was decently high and the inside partially covered by a tarp. However, it's centerpiece, the poles the convicted are hanged on were missing.

''But there's a constitutional right for legal assistance, a jury of our peers and a fair trial altogether!'' Courtney declared as she too was being tied down.

'' _Constitutional right_? I don't know no constitutional rights in these lawless parts!'' Chris guffawed.

''Cut out the act!'' Courtney growled, getting a little frightened as Chef fitted the noose around her neck to see if it was the right size, making her gulp.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Nooses, the fashion statement that kills!)

''Believe it or not, this wasn't the first time someone in my family risked being hanged!'' Courtney revealed, shaking slightly.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

''However, there is _one_ way to save your teammate from the gallows!'' Chris revealed. ''All I need to hear is a secret phrase! The Grips and Gaffers go down an order guessing letters. Once you've figured out what it is, your teammate will be cleared you of all charges! However, if you don't get the hang of it and guess too many times, people will start dangling! Guess away!'' Chris explained, to the castmates horror. a tarp was pulled off of something large close by, revealing it be a large object with twenty-one small, blank rotating panels separated to make a few words as a female intern presented it.

''Oh good, does the winner get a refrigerator?'' Noah sarcastically asked, still not worried at all as he recognized the object from a certain game show. [8]

* * *

(Confessional cam. Here's a tip, _never_ start with an X!)

''Play a game of hangman with teammates like Lindsay, who probably can't even remember all 30 letters of the alphabet? This is going to be a _disaster_!'' Justin sighed.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

''Okay…'' Gwen stammered as she stepped forward.

''Begin with a vowel!'' Leshawna whispered, Gwen smiled and nodded her head affirmatively.

''Is there an A in it?'' Gwen guessed. The intern ran her hand over the panels as a few of them flipped, revealing that there were indeed two A's in the phrase.

''There is! Well guessed!'' Chris remarked. ''Grips?''

''Right, what about an O?'' Trent called. Again, the intern scrolled past the panels, revealing there to be two O's.

''An vowel, U is a vowel I think…'' Eva mumbled before making up her mind. ''U!'' She called, but the intern remained rooted on the spot.

'' _U_ guessed wrong!'' Chris announced. Chef lifted up a tall bar and put it in place right behind Noah, who still remained unfazed.

''So you see castmates, with every letter you guess wrong, Hangman Hatchet will bring your teammate closer to being hanged!''

''The things they sell at DIY stores these days!'' Chef replied as he hammered the pole down.

''Uhm- uhm- K like in cut?'' Lindsay guessed, trying her hardest to think of a logical choice.

''Well done Lindsay, there is a K!'' Chris complimented her.

''Yay!'' Lindsay cheered.

''At least she got _that_ part right!'' Duncan cynically mumbled.

''M!'' Owen pondered, focused but remaining listlessly. The intern revealed one M.

''C!'' Harold shouted, of which there were _none_.

''Negative!'' Chris smugly answered as he shook his head.

''Gosh!'' Harold cussed as Chef set up a pole behind Courtney as well, making Courtney bite her lip.

''E!''Sadie cried, of which there were three.

''B!'' Bridgette predicted, revealing one B.

''G!'' Duncan yelled. When he noted the intern remained rooted on the spot, he dejectedly watched Chef pick up another bar and hammer it onto the other.

''Duncan!'' Courtney angrily hissed at a guilty-looking Duncan.

''T?'' Beth asked. To her relief, the intern revealed that there were both the first and the last letter were T's.

''R!'' Leshawna shouted. There was indeed one R in it.

''Q!'' Tyler vividly called, riled up by the excitement. However, it was a wrong guess, and Chef went to attach a support beam between the two poles he had set up for Courtney, effectively completing the main structure.

''Oops.'' He gulped as the Grips eyed him.

''You were born with your neck in the noose!'' Ezekiel boisterously called.

''You've said that already.'' Gwen flatly pointed out.

''Uh, I meant _you_ _too_!'' Ezekiel quickly corrected himself.

''Guys, come on!'' Courtney nervously pleaded to her team as Chef swung a noose around with a devious grin plastered on his face.

''With the Grips only allowed to make one more mistake, let's see what we already got!'' Chris called as everyone looked over to the panels, which read 'T.E.E I. A ..A.E I. M. BOOT'.

''Y, eh?'' Ezekiel asked.

''Which one? Y or E?'' Chris asked, annoyed.

''Y! I didn't say E, I said _eh_!'' Ezekiel pointed out.

''Of course.'' Chris sighed before facepalming briefly and muttering something about stereotypes. Meanwhile, the intern revealed there to be a single Y.

''R?'' Katie tensely creaked, tensely crossing her fingers until she was overjoyed to see that there was one in it.

''V?'' Cody pondered aloud, and smacked his forehead when Chef worked on Noah's gallows, to the latter's enduring indifference.

''Okay, so what about the U?'' Justin absentmindedly guessed.

''I already said the U!'' Eva reminded him.

''And if it was wrong then, it is wrong now!'' Chris gleefully declared as Chef tied the noose around Courtney's neck, making her gasp in terror as well as the other Grips. Despite proof on the contrary, there was a fear that Courtney was going to be hanged for real.

''Don't make any more mistakes Grips, or Courtney will learn the ropes of what makes a proper hanging!'' He urged them, sounding unfittingly happy for such a warning.

''That's not funny!'' Duncan angrily called, taking everyone by surprise. ''I mean, because it's a lame pun.'' He coolly added when he noted everyone was eyeing him.

''But first, what letter do the Gaffers guess?''

''H?'' DJ cautiously wondered, and was pleased to see the intern reveal the second panel to be one.

Trent considered whether he should try to guess the phrase as a whole, but deemed it still too risky.

''Uh... K!'' Trent called, almost immediately regretting choosing that letter as he covered up his eyes in terror. But fortunately, there actually was a K in it, and Trent as well as the other Grips breathed a sigh of relief as the phrase was almost completely readable now.

''S?'' Eva guessed, struggling to come up with a letter and surprising her team as they expected that she'd just say the phrase.

''Couldn't you have just guessed?'' Gwen asked, both annoyed and a little confused.

''Believe me, I couldn't.'' Eva plainly answered, hoping to avoid any suspicions or implications.

As the phrase now read 'THERE I A I. MY BOOT', it was pretty much impossible to guess it wrong, and Chris was aware of this too.

''Okay Lindsay, you're up next! Guess the phrase, save your teammate and send Noah on a plummet down instead!'' Chris lazily ordered, after which Noah finally tensed up with fear as both didn't expect Lindsay to mess this up.

However, despite the relative simplicity, Lindsay needed her time to figure out what it was, to Courtney's increasing annoyance. ''Come on Lindsay! It's-''

''No no, Lindsay has to say it!'' Chris sternly pointed out.

''Uhm... There is a... _shake_ in my boot?'' Lindsay guessed moments later, still rather unsure as her teammates replied by shooting utterly dumbfounded looks.

''That's the _wrong_ answer!'' Chris gleefully remarked.

''Oops.'' Lindsay gulped, slightly embarrassed.

''Chef, sent that Grip falling!''

''With pleasure!'' Chef answered with a devious grin before he swung the lever.

''Lindsay! You- Ah!'' Courtney dreadfully shouted before Chef pulled the lever and sent Courtney falling down a trap door. Everyone gasped in utter horror, or in DJ and surprisingly Duncan's case looked away, as Courtney plummeted down. However, the rope wasn't secured and Courtney instead fell down to the ground, and the castmates were surprised to hear a squishy splash.

Chris jumped down the scaffolding and lifted the tarp under it to reveal Courtney had fallen in a large pool of tar.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Eh, between this and being ridden out of town on a rail I'd say this one saves your groin a lot of pain!)

''If it was me, I'd rather be hanged for real! I don't know much about tar, but it would probably be a terror to my looks!'' Justin explained before he worriedly rubbed his face.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

''Don't look so shocked! Did you really think we were going to hang any of you for real?'' Chris humouredly asked, eyeing the castmates' still shocked expressions. ''Please! I still need you to make a show!''

''Called it!'' Noah flatly yelled from up the scaffolding.

''No, what I _can_ do is another type of typical western punishment!'' Chris added as Courtney climbed out of the tar pit while Chris picked up a bag and smashed it open on Courtney as soon as she stood next to him with one big hit. ''Good old tar and feathers!'' He announced as plenty of feathers stick on Courtney, who gritted her teeth and growled in anger.

''The Gaffers technically already won, but if I don't hear the correct phrase right now, Noah's getting the same treatment!'' Chris warned as Chef already stood at the lever.

''There is a snake in my boot!'' Owen quickly declared, making Noah quietly puff a sigh of relief. [9]

''Correct! Untie him, Hangman Hatchet! He's acquitted of all charges!'' Chris announced as the Gaffers cheered for their point.

''Courtney, I'm sorry! I-'' Lindsay meekly apologized as she walked up to her.

Lindsay stopped when Courtney breathed in deeply, seemingly ready to give Lindsay a piece of her mind. But instead, she exhaled and calmed down. ''It's okay, Lindsay.'' She declared, sounding calm but not exactly forgiving. ''I'll be back soon...'' Courtney muttered before she left.

Meanwhile, Noah jumped down the scaffolding and walked up to Owen.

''Hey, thanks for not turning me into a chicken, big man!'' Noah calmly told him with genuine appreciation, giving his shoulder a light pat.

''It was nothing!'' Owen quietly answered, smiling for the first time in a while, if faintly.

''Duh, only a idiot like Lindsay couldn't have guessed that!'' Noah replied as Lindsay overheard the remark, and grew a dejected expression.

* * *

(Confessional cam. A tar and feathering can actually be _rather_ dangerous.)

''I, I'm not an idiot! I only mixed up the letters!'' Lindsay stammered. ''That doesn't immediately make me dumb, right?'' She hesitantly asked.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

A short while later, the castmates had gathered at a large, empty enclosure.

''For the next few challenges, I wouldn't have needed to give an explanation if whatever was supposed to be inside these fences was actually here!'' Chris started to call, annoyed as Chef came by.

''Chris, we got a situation.'' Chef whispered to Chris as they turned their backs to the castmates.

''What?'' Chris muttered

''We needed cattle for the next challenge right?''

''Yeah. Where is it?''

''I sent interns out to get them this morning, but I heard they were arrested for cattle rustling.'

''What are you going to do when the cops come asking?''

''The usual; Deny any involvement.''

''Perfect!'' Chris contently concluded before he turned back to the castmates. ''Castmates, there has been some complications! You all take ten while it's being dealt with!'' Chris announced as he got a guitar. ''In the meantime, I'm going to play you a song I taught myself yesterday!'' He told before he played it, trying to give off a cool air despite messing up the song he tried to play.

''Since when did you start playing guitar?'' Trent asked with a raised eyebrow.

''Since yesterday!'' Chris answered.

''It shows. That's a pretty easy song.'' Trent noted.

''It is?'' Chris asked before he realized that it wasn't doing any favors to him looking cool. He puffed and put it away. ''Playing guitar is stupid anyway!'' He mumbled.

Trent rolled his eyes, feeling a little offended before he turned to Gwen. ''That means I can go. I really have to take a leak!'' He declared before he went around a prop building and unzipped his fly. A few moments later, Trent could hear a few people talking at the other side of the building.

''Is it just me or did Chris make a giant fool out of himself?'' Leshawna wondered.

''What does he think? That he's cool as soon as he can play a few notes on a guitar? Psh.'' Gwen hissed as she shook her head as Trent raised an eyebrow and got a uneasy feeling.

''It's so tacky.'' Duncan remarked, who was apparently also with them, and that made Trent worry more.

''Not to mention being incredibly cliché!'' Gwen concluded. Trent's gut started to feel very heavy as his uneasy feeling turned into unbridled dread as he finished his business and sauntered off, not caring to listen to the rest of the conversation anymore.

''Really, it takes effort, practice and skill to be a good guitarist! But people are always so drawn to the coolness of it! That's why I love it when Trent does it, he does it _right_!'' Gwen concluded.

''Ain't that the gospel truth!'' Leshawna happily agreed.

* * *

(Confessional cam. No caption can properly capture the feelings Trent feels.)

'' _Cliché_ , that's what Heather wanted me to believe, and maybe she was right after all.'' Trent stated, understandably downcast. ''I can't believe Gwen said that. Really, we go strong, but still she thinks I'm a cliché just because I'm a guy playing guitar?'' He continued, followed by a sigh.

''If she really thinks so, that'd explain why she's so eager to joke with me! And then there's all the things she has in common with Duncan, and I'm starting to feel like we're so far apart so quickly and it makes me wonder; Was she really honest with her promise that she didn't have anything to with Heather yesterday? Because can I still trust her?''

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

''That almost-hanging really loosened up your bladder muscles, didn't it?'' Gwen smirked.

''Yeah, yeah...'' Trent mumbled while purposefully avoiding eye contact before he walked off.

''Trent, is something wrong?'' Gwen concernedly asked as she grabbed him by his shoulder.

''I'm fine!'' Trent assured her, though with a distinct moody undertone.

''Okay, okay!'' Gwen relented, holding her hands up in defense as Trent left and deciding to let it slide for now.

A short distance away, Beth, Justin, Katie and Lindsay were chatting in wait for the next challenge.

''-So he said; But my prize hog ate your prize corn, so I should really get both awards!'' Beth finished a story as Lindsay tittered while Justin and Katie quietly laughed as well, the latter not really present with her mind. Katie then smiled as Sadie walked past them, chatting with Harold.

''Hey!'' Katie sweetly greeted Sadie, waving wildly at her.

''Hey.'' Sadie puffed, rolling her eyes as Harold left.

''Have I told you how _great_ you look in that dress?'' Katie sweetly complimented, pointing at Sadie's dress.

''Some three times by now.'' Sadie cynically mumbled as she unfolded a fan and blew some air into her face.

''But I got to say, you really do look great!'' Justin agreed to augment Katie, hoping to ease the increasing tension between the two.

''And I really mean it!'' Katie eagerly pointed out, feeling supported.

''Really? Is my _huge_ _flab_ not obvious?'' Sadie venomously growled, largely ignoring Justin's interference.

''But I didn't mean it like that!''

''Sure you didn't.'' Sadie growled, looking away.

''Sadie please! I mean it that I didn't mean it!'' Katie pleaded, walking up to face Sadie again as the latter bitterly groaned and rolled her eyes.

''Yeah right!'' Sadie snapped, getting really annoyed with Katie.

''Sadie, we all sometimes say stupid things when we're angry!'' Justin pointed out. His remark did calm Sadie down, if only very slightly.

''Whatever.'' Sadie indifferently shrugged with a slight hint of annoyance lingering. ''If you really didn't mean it, can you fetch me some water?'' She indignantly asked.

''Of course!'' Katie chirped before she rushed off in hopes of finally making amends as Sadie sat down were Katie sat and sighed in relief.

''Why are you so mean to Katie today when she's, like, being really nice to you?'' Lindsay asked.

''Because I want her to go hang out with other people! But all she wants is to make up to me, and I'm getting pretty sick of it.'' Sadie answered.

''But you had a fight, and Katie feels sorry. So it's _good_ if she wants to make it right, right?'' Lindsay asked, slightly confused.

''It's not so easy like that Lindsay. Katie really insulted me yesterday! I have forgiven her, but I think it's better if we went to make friends with different people!'' Sadie explained.

''I don't get that.'' Lindsay said as Beth seemed far more understanding.

''You got to remember Sadie, you and Katie are one of the closest friends I've ever seen or will see! Your bond is so strong, it's an inspiration! Is it worth to give that up?'' Justin asked.

''Sometimes, friendships end. It's that simple really.'' Sadie concluded as Lindsay raised an eyebrow in enduring confusion and Justin frowned slightly in frustration. Meanwhile, Chef returned and so did Katie.

''Castmates, we're ready for the next few challenges!'' Chris called after Chef handed him a stack of papers. ''Two teammates of each team leaves with Chef to go play a game of poker at the saloon and the rest stays here to wrangle cattle!''

''Sign me up for poker!'' Justin yelled, raising a hand. ''Trust me, you won't regret it!'' He suavely assured his team.

''I'll go too.'' Eva said after noticing Justin's call, and the two left with Chef moments later.

''Just like in the movies, you play a regular game of poker against the other team and a few interns. Whoever leaves with the most chips at the end of the time wins a point for their team.'' Chef started explaining as they headed for the saloon on the set.

''Is it that simple? No rabid prairie dogs? No sitting on top of a huge volcano? Just a card game?'' Justin incredulously asked.

''Just a plain, fair card game.'' Chef answered as they arrived at their location. ''But remember; You're not cheating if you don't get caught!'' He added as they entered the sparsely decorated saloon, where three interns already sat at a poker table, ready to play.

''Ah!'' Justin understandingly replied, smiling contently as everyone sat down while Chef provided the role of the dealer.

''One last thing, leaving the table is quitting the round, leaving the saloon is finishing the challenge!'' He darkly concluded before he elegantly shuffled the cards and dealt them, starting the game.

* * *

(Confessional cam. On Total Drama, you're either in the chips or you cash them in.)

''You need a good poker face, and I'm a star in anything involving faces!'' Justin asked before wiggling his eyebrows and smiling dreamily. ''And if that doesn't work, then I'll always have tricks... _up my sleeve_!'' Justin added, smiling deviously as he held a black trench coat, intending to wear it.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

Meanwhile, the cattle wrangling challenge still had to start.

''So is everyone ready to wrangle?'' Chris excitedly asked.

''But how are we supposed to wrangle cattle when there _is_ no cattle?'' Beth asked.

''If you'd just let me explain first!'' Chris agitatedly hissed before he regained his cool. ''Because there's no real cattle, _you_ will be!'' He announced. ''It's simple, a few go inside the pen and have to avoid being roped up by the wranglers for a period of time! The team that manages to rope up their cattle first wins!''

* * *

(Confessional cam. Are they going to brand them too?)

''Wrangling, lasso throwing, spitting in spittoons, I'm almost starting to get a little homesick eh!'' Ezekiel mumbled somewhat sentimentally as he rubbed some moisture out of his eyes.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

''However, contrary to the other challenges, _I_ will pick the teams now and I'll specifically pick people who hadn't done much as of yet!'' Chris added. ''Zeke, Cody, Bridgette, you rope for the Gaffers. Beth, Lindsay and Tyler, you for the Grips!''

''I've roped up animals for almost all my life!'' She happily explained before got a lasso and skillfully twirled it around, to the awe of her teammates. ''This'll be a cake walk!'' She assured before doing hopped up and down while repeatedly jumping through the loop.

''Trent, Sadie and Kate are cattle for the Gaffers and DJ, Noah and Owen are that for the Grips! Get in the pen!'' Chris announced, as none of the aforementioned were too happy with their assignment as they climbed into the pen. However, the wrangler's of the Grips weren't too thrilled with their 'cattle' as well.

''I have no beef with you, I'm just here to thin the herd!'' Ezekiel once again quoted boisterously as he effortlessly spun a lasso above his head. ''We're lucky, eh! We don't have to rope up Owen! He's really heavy!'' Ezekiel continued on a more cheerful, a little too loud as Owen froze up with dread as the others, already getting fed up with him, shot him piercing glares. ''He's almost as big as a _real_ cow! I-'' Ezekiel rambled on.

''Zeke!'' Bridgette angrily interrupted him.

''What?'' Ezekiel confusedly asked Owen was breathing heavily and fighting a torrent of tears. He cast a glance over to Beth, Lindsay and Tyler hoping they'd invalidate Ezekiel's words, but their worriedly guilty looks only further supported it. Owen started to cry, never having felt so embarrassed by his girth.

Approaching cautiously, Noah finally starting to understand what troubled him so much. ''Owen...'' Noah quietly asked, but it didn't take long until Owen's crying became utter bawling as Owen shot up and stormed off, running through the fence as if it wasn't even there. Noah following him closely, leaving the others behind in shock.

''Wow, now even _I_ felt that a little!'' Chris mumbled, genuinely moved as many of the castmates present eyed Ezekiel disdainfully.

''What?!'' Ezekiel repeated, still confused as to why he'd receive the glares.

* * *

Noah caught up with Owen, who was sitting against a tree quietly crying.

''Hey Owen!'' Noah shouted, relieved.

''Noah?'' Owen sobbed.

''What was that there man? Why did you flip out?'' Noah kindly asked as he stood next to Owen.

Owen calmed down somewhat and sighed. ''I don't know. I'm struggling with my weight, and with it being talked about like that with everyone's eyes on you, I couldn't take it anymore.''

''Why are you struggling? Your weight never seemed to bother you before.'' Noah replied, slightly amazed at what he heard.

''Because it only started a few days ago when we first came here! When the monster tried to lift me up and broke down because I'm so fat! I don't know why, but I got really embarrassed! Then there was in the vents of that spaceship where I got stuck! I felt _terrible_ about myself afterwards!'' Owen explained, feeling hurt by the memory. '' Like how I've been feeling since Izzy left.'' He added as he hung his head.

''Why?'' Noah asked as he started to feel a little bad as it dawned on him what he had set in motion by eliminating Izzy.

''Izzy was there to comfort me when I felt bad! She may come across as a wacko to everyone, but she can also be comforting and warm!''

''Is that why you're so fond of her?''

''I've had a few dates, but I got a idea all of them didn't like me because I'm fat! But Izzy really doesn't care! She never judged me because of my weight! If anything she's _into_ that! That's why she's so special to me, especially now.''

''I see.'' Noah mumbled, genuinely feeling a tinge of guilt for what he had done. It remained quiet between the two as Noah pondered what to do to fix this. ''Why didn't you tell me?''

''It's a pretty touchy issue.'' Owen answered in a delicate tone.

''I- I can't do anything to bring back Izzy, but starving yourself and moping like you're doing now isn't the way to go.'' Noah remarked.

''But what else can I do? I love to eat, but how can I keep myself from getting any heavier?''

''You don't _have_ to!'' Noah remarked.

''What?'' Owen exclaimed, obviously surprised.

''Now, you shouldn't chow down an entire pig roast on impulse of course, but there's no reason to feel bad about your weight _at all_!''

''Why's that?'' Owen exclaimed a little louder, confused.

''You _are_ your girth! It stand for your joy of life and your love of eating! You're not big, you're fun size!'' Noah encouragingly told him.

''I, I guess.'' Owen unsurely replied, raising his shoulders.

''Besides, didn't you feel incredibly _powerful_ for crashing that monster? You took down something at least ten times your size!'' Noah said, sounding unusually excitable for his being.

''I really did!'' Owen agreed, getting excited as well.

''And if you didn't have your big gut to bump me out of the way on the pirate ship, I would've been crushed under that mast too! Who said being fat is a bad thing?''

''Yeah!'' Owen cheered as he rose back on his feet.

''You live life to the fullest, and that's why people like you so much! That you pack some extra pounds is nothing but a side effect!'' Noah concluded.

''Yeah, that it is! Woohoo!'' Owen declared as he proudly pumped a fist. ''Thanks Noah! You're a great friend!'' He gratefully said before pulling Noah into a tight hug, smothering him in his belly fat.

''That's okay big man!'' Noah casually replied, his voice muffling into Owen's stomach.

''Let's go win a challenge! It's going to be _heavy_!'' Owen vividly called before he and Noah confidently strode back to the pen, where Chris was waiting impatiently.

''Are things fixed?'' He asked, and took their positive attitudes as an affirmation. ''Good, we can get started! Remember, the wranglers are _not_ allowed to go into the pen! They have to pull the 'cattle' out and tie them up there!'' He conclusively explained as the wranglers climbed onto the fences.

* * *

(Confessional cam. On top of that, obesity is a sign of wealth and power in Polynesian cultures!)

''That's what was bothering him. I should've known! I kicked off his girlfriend and his only source of comfort but that's alright, he's better off now! No harm done! Nothing of value lost, nothing to worry about anymore!'' Noah casually declared.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

Before Chris continued, he spit into a different spittoon nearby, with several of the guys following his example.

''This really _is_ manly!'' Duncan remarked as Cody rolled his eyes, wanting to follow his example but know he'd probably make a fool of himself again.

''Everyone ready? Begin!'' Chris called before the wranglers began to spin their lassos as the cattle remained on edge. Beth was the first to throw her lasso at DJ, he tried to duck away but Beth skillfully threw at his feet, allowing him little room to escape as Beth pulled her lasso and tightened the loop, making DJ trip over as Noah and Owen fled.

As Beth reeled DJ in, Tyler tried to throw his lasso but instead got himself tied up somehow and fell off the fence, completely incapacitated.

''Aw man!'' Tyler griped as he struggled to break free.

Meanwhile, Bridgette threw her lasso over to Trent, but she didn't throw it far enough as Trent easily dodged it, despite hardly even trying as he sauntered off, lost in his own thoughts. Bridgette tried again and aimed for Sadie, who remained alert of Bridgette was going to do. However, she wasn't aware of Ezekiel spinning his lasso and was about to surprise her. Katie noticed this and rushed towards her.

''Sadie, watch out!'' Katie shouted as she dashed over to Sadie and knocked her out of the rope's reach, almost purposely getting caught herself by Ezekiel.

''Katie…'' Sadie grumbled as she watched Katie being dragged away, not happy with her heroism.

Ezekiel pulled Katie to him before he jumped down and attempted to tie her up.

''That's an impressive tie!'' Beth complimented Ezekiel as she concluded tying DJ up.

''You learn from thirteen years of calf roping, eh!'' Ezekiel happily replied as he hogtied Katie, to her visible discomfort.

''I was the best roper for three years straight!'' Beth revealed. ''I can't wait until I can show it to my boyfriend!'' She purposefully to put attention on him.

Meanwhile, Cody had tried to lasso someone up a few times, but always ended up with weak throws. Determined, he spun his lasso above his head another time, gathered all his strength and threw it away. However, as the rope ran through his palms, they started to hurt because of the friction. He squeaked in pain as he dropped his rope and rubbed his hands to alleviate the pain.

Meanwhile, Noah easily avoided Lindsay's throw, but was caught all the easier by another one of Beth's skillful throws and quickly reeled in. As such, this only left Owen for the Grips to catch. Beth smiled determinedly and spun her lasso in preparation for a throw. Owen tried to flee, but was easy pickings for Beth as she snared his arm. For a moment Owen felt nervous, but as Beth started to pull him back he immediately resisted and an epic tug of war ensued.

''Lindsay, I need help!'' Beth called as she strained to pull Owen to her, but was fighting a losing battle. Lindsay wasted no time throwing the lasso, and miraculously snagged Owen's other arm.

''I got him!'' Lindsay cheered.

''Now pull!'' Beth ordered as everyone stopped doing what they did and watched, curious as who would win.

''I can help too… almost!'' Tyler assured while he hasn't gotten himself any more free from his lasso than earlier.

While Owen could easily handle Beth alone, with Lindsay helping her he was overpowered as he slowly edged towards them. When he was almost within their reach, Owen got an idea and leaned back with all his weight, taking Beth and Lindsay by surprise as they fell off the fence they stood on. While unnecessary as Beth and Lindsay had unlawfully entered the pen, Owen wasted no time tying them up before raising his arms in victory while Noah shot him a brief, proud glare as the other Gaffers cheered him on.

''And Owen wins the Gaffers another point in a completely _unexpected_ way!'' Chris announced, taken by surprise as he walked up to him. ''Let's go check the saloon! I wonder how the poker game is going!''

* * *

At the poker game, Justin had won a large stack of chips over time, and was awarded another sizeable stack, to Eva's growing frustration. As the challenge was nearing its end, Justin was going for the win.

''Justin wins. Flush.''

''And thank you kindly!'' Justin suavely told as he took the chips with wide arms.

As Chef dealt everyone a new hand, Justin shot the female intern next to him a charming smile which made her swoon while Eva rolled her eyes. As they held their cards, Eva couldn't help but let her eyes wander onto Justin's cards. She felt a little bad for doing it, but noted that he had a pretty poor hand, having only two pair as opposed to Eva's straight, which was better.

''I go with 500!'' Justin declared, confidently shoving a big stack of chips forward, leaving her with dangerously little.

''Call!'' One of the interns agreed.

''I raise with 200!'' Eva mumbled, convinced that Justin was bluffing and hoping to take advantage of it. Justin smiled and went along, and this confused Eva.

''Fold.'' Another intern denied, throwing her cards down on the table while the other intern silently went along.

''Okay, show what you got.'' Chef grunted. Everyone showed their hand, and Eva was horrified to see that Justin now had a full house, a hand superior to hers.

''Justin wins again. Full house.'' Chef declared.

''How-'' Eva quietly uttered, mouth agape as Justin gleefully claimed his reward while Chef shuffled the cards again. Eva couldn't say anything, because it would give away that she technically had cheated as well. Instead, she choose to watch Justin closely for any clue to his cheating.

Chef once again dealt everyone their hand. As everyone inspected it, Eva subtly casted a glance over to Justin. After a short while, Eva saw him subtly taking a card from his hand and stuff it into his sleeve, only to seemingly pull it out shortly after. Finding this _extremely_ fishy, Eva decided to take action.

''Hey.'' Eva growled, powerfully nudging Justin's shoulder. ''Take off that coat.'' She continued after Justin turned his head to her.

''What?'' Justin lazily replied.

''Take it off.'' She repeated as she stood up, towering over Justin.

Justin chuckled. ''Excuse me, but I don't recall this being _strip_ poker!'' He calmly quipped, making the female intern next to him quietly snicker.

In response, Eva lunged towards Justin and rolled up his sleeve, making literally a pack of cards fall out.

Eva picked the pack up and held it to Justin's face. ''Cheater.'' She quietly yet angrily accused.

''Heh, how did _that_ end up there?'' Justin sheepishly wondered, caught red-handed.

''Cheater!'' Eva roared before she took Justin by the collar of his shirt and pulled him along.

''Hey! Don't-'' Justin fearfully stammered before he was thrown through the window just as the other castmates came by. As it was safety glass, it was fortunately of no harm for Justin.

Eva wasn't done yet with Justin. She again grabbed Justin and carried him with her over to the gallows and lifted him up above her head, ready to throw him into the tar.

''No please!'' Justin fearfully pleaded before Eva tossed him in and stomped back to the saloon, not batting an eye to the reactions of the other castmates.

''Justin!'' Beth shouted as she rushed over to help him out of the muck.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Wouldn't a bar brawl challenge be more appropriate?)

''What can I say? I just _don't_ like cheaters.'' Eva indifferently puffed.

(Static)

''Ew! Ew!'' Justin creaked disgustedly as he carefully removed tar from his skin with a silk rag, having removed most of it in the comparably small amount of time in between. ''This is a nightmare!'' He creaked before resumed cleaning.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

Eva headed back to the saloon, followed by Chris and the other castmates. She was surprised to find the interns leaving, as well as Chef stuffing all the cards back in the pack.

''What's up?'' Eva asked, somewhat confused.

''The challenge is over; Time's up. We played the last game when you were venting on Justin.'' Chef plainly answered.

''Okay, so who won?'' Eva asked, contently awaiting the confirmation she expected.

''Justin won a point for the Killer Grips!'' Chef declared after a short pause.

''What-'' Eva stammered, dumbfounded as Justin and the other castmates were surprised as well.

''Justin may've cheated, but that doesn't matter if he _did_ win the most chips and had the most before you both left the saloon! And that was the goal after all.''

''You heard the man, it's two all!'' Chris confirmed, after which the Grips started cheering.

''Alright!'' Justin notably cheered among the other Grips. He quickly noted Eva shot him a threatening glare and was inching towards in a similar fashion. ''Hey, go away!'' Justin shouted in terror before he ran off with Eva angrily chasing him.

''Anyhow, that means that we'll have to resort to a tiebreaker! Go to the northern edge of the film lot!'' Chris ordered them before both he and Chef left ahead of them.

As the castmates headed for their destination as well, Katie once again walked up to Sadie, who was again talking with Harold.

''So personally I think the new games are great of course, but it's important to remember where it all came from, you know what I mean?'' Sadie told Harold, who nodded in agreement. Then, Sadie noted Katie behind her, and was getting really fed up with it.

''Could you please _go away_ , Katie?'' Sadie growled, not looking at her.

''What?'' Katie replied, shocked.

''How many times have I told you now that we should see other people than each other?'' Sadie asked.

''But aren't you happy I kept you in the challenge?'' Katie stammered.

''No, not really! I didn't need to be saved! All you did was trying to suck up to me and I'm slowly getting fed up with it! Listen closely, leave me alone and go make other friends!'' Sadie very irksomely and insistently requested before she left a shattered Katie behind.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Have any of you noted there hasn't been a single squeal in almost two episodes?)

''Katie is getting on my _last_ nerve! I'm starting to slowly _hate_ her again! Really, I may need to do something drastic soon or else I'll be fighting her again before dinner!'' Sadie huffed.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

Meanwhile, Courtney overheard on as well and realized that something had to be done fast.

''Trent, you got to do something about Katie and Sadie! If nothing happens, it'll be bad for our team!'' Courtney informed Trent, who was.

''Yeah, maybe.'' Trent uninterestedly mumbled, still devastated from what he heard earlier. ''Are you going to fix it?'' He numbly asked.

''They won't listen to me! They look up to you! You _got_ to fix this for the good of our team!'' Courtney pointed out, getting somewhat annoyed with Trent.

''I told Justin to do something about it. He's the biggest star with the women here after all, after Duncan.'' Trent spitefully mumbled before he sauntered on. Courtney rolled her eyes and approached Justin, who was still meticulously wiping away tar.

''I heard you'd solve Katie and Sadie's fight!'' Courtney hissed.

''I'm working on it! Please, give me some more time!'' Justin pleaded, feeling attacked.

''You get all the time until we lose a challenge, otherwise I'm afraid your time here may be up!'' Courtney casually remarked, though Justin picked up the low-key threat Courtney was shooting him.

* * *

(Confessional cam. And there'll be no working overtime.)

''My butt is on the line because Sadie is too stubborn to make amends with Katie. Great!'' Justin angrily mumbled while he pondered on a solution as well. ''So if you can't get them close anymore, maybe I should instead drive them further apart!'' He deducted.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

Justin walked up to Katie, who lagged behind and was quietly crying.

''Oh my! Are you alright, Katie?'' Justin concernedly asked as he placed his hands on her shoulders to comfort her.

''No, I'm not! No matter what I do, it's never okay with Sadie! I'm so sorry for all I said, and I just want us to be BFFF's again!'' Katie bawled.

''Does her friendship really mean that much to you?'' Justin asked.

''Sadie was a huge part of me and now that she's not my friend anymore I have, like, a _huge_ hole in my soul! I feel like I tried, I really tried. But I can't live without her friendship! Much less with anyone else's!'' Katie sobbed before she wiped away a tear. ''But maybe I should try to move on like she said after all!'' She hesitantly guessed while Justin quickly did a calculation.

''No no!'' Justin suavely contradicted. ''You know what you do when you're thrown off a horse?''

''You go to a hospital?''

''That too, but I meant to say that you jump right back on, and it's the same here! You just got to try a little harder!'' Justin advised. ''If Sadie's friendship means so much to you, then you should tell her!'' Justin suggested.

''I'd _love_ to. But Sadie asked me to stay away from her!'' Katie confusedly pointed out.

''You don't know if you don't try!'' Justin warmly replied. ''I'm 100- no _1000_ percent sure she'll accept it!'' He encouragingly added to hype Katie up, which worked as Katie bounced up and down in excitement.

''You're right! Thanks Justin! You're, like, the greatest!'' Katie chirped before she pulled an unwilling Justin into a brief hug. As she skipped off, Justin cast a devious glance before he resumed wiping his arms.

* * *

At a huge field at the northern edge of the film lot, the castmates found a newly constructed railway going on for miles into the distance, and many found it odd why it has been constructed there in the first place.

''For the tiebreaker we explore that legendary scene where the villain ties a fair lady to the train tracks as the 13:37 express is right on time and the heroes have to stop it before the lady is grinded to meaty chunks!'' Chris explained, his graphic explanation grossing a few castmates out.

''Hmm, meaty!'' Owen mumbled contently, only really noticing that part before he felt his stomach rumble.

''So what we are going to do is the following: At the other end of this long rail is a train, and that train is slowly moving to this end of the rail, where a Gaffer and a Grip are tied to the rails! There are two ways to win this challenge. Either two members of each team go on dirt bikes and stop the train, or the rest frees their tied-down teammate using nothing but their hands and wits! Whatever team first meets either one of these criteria wins today's challenges and the barbeque dinner!'' Chris explained, as Owen stomach rumbled again.

''Dirt bikes? That's not very wild west!'' Harold pointed out.

''We wanted to go with horses, but the moment we thought that up the animal rights groups came nagging about it!'' Chris answered.

''And rightfully so!'' Bridgette agreeably stated, crossing her arms.

''Noah and I are going to stop that train!'' Owen impulsively announced to the other Gaffers.

''What?'' Noah mumbled, taken by surprise.

''I won't argue with that!'' Gwen declared, content enough with Owen's returned enthusiasm.

''Come on!'' Noah called, disagreeing despite not protesting any further.

''So, who's going on the rails then?'' Bridgette asked.

''Not me. I don't like being buried alive, but being bound freaks me out too!'' Gwen vehemently denied.

''Nuh-uh. This booty chafes easily!'' Leshawna rejected as well.

''Maybe instead of a female, we can also choose to tie down a _feminine_ teammate!'' Noah suggested with a calm smirk.

''Who?'' DJ confusedly asked before Noah glanced over to Cody, slowly followed by everyone else.

''I'm _not_ feminine!'' Cody spat back after it dawned upon him he was being looked at.

''You can't shoot a gun, you can't grow a beard and you spit like a baby drools. No way you are masculine in any of those ways.'' Eva noted.

''I- I'm not-'' Cody stuttered, feeling frustrated but not knowing how to respond.

''Cody, it's okay. We don't think any less of you!'' Gwen consoled him, laying a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Despite that, Cody didn't feel much better.

''Do you?'' He unsurely asked.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Grips too were in the process of choosing volunteers.

''I'll drive the dirt bike!'' Beth gleefully offered.

''You know how to drive a dirt bike?'' Lindsay asked, bewildered.

''What do you think we herd the cattle at my farm with?'' Beth asked with a grin before turning to Justin. ''Justin, do you want to go with me?'' She asked with a sultry undertone.

''I'd love to Beth, but I don't think I dare to do that!'' Justin responded.

''Okay.'' Beth replied, slightly disappointed. ''Who do you should stop the train, Trent?'' She asked him, immediately chipper again.

''Hmm?'' Trent indifferently hummed before he stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked off, to the confusion and annoyance of his team.

''That's it! I'll take over for a short while!'' Courtney formally declared, also fed up with Trent's glumness.

''No you-'' Beth called, ready to protest until she realized she had no genuine ill feelings towards Courtney. ''Oh wait, I'm okay with that.'' She mumbled, a little surprised herself.

''Okay, it would be wise to put someone down who's bad with knots!'' Courtney openly pondered, allowing for the rest of the team to think along.

''You better not put me down to the tracks! I'm great with ties!'' Tyler assured his team, just as many of the Grips already shot him a determined look.

''Oh yeah, we saw how you got out of your own lasso.'' Courtney remarked.

''I got out of that!'' Tyler reminded her.

''Yeah, after we handed you a knife to cut yourself loose!'' Courtney pointed out.

''That still counts!'' Tyler remarked.

''I think I know enough.'' Courtney said after a short silence, unimpressed.

''Yeah.'' Justin agreed.

''Not fair!'' Tyler called, feeling wronged as he was being tightly cuffed to the railway a short while later by Chef Hatchet.

''Be careful with him! I don't want marks on his cute body!'' Lindsay requested, not happy to see Tyler like this.

Meanwhile, Katie carefully approached Sadie and tapped her shoulder, finally having mustered the courage to do so.

''What?'' Sadie flatly growled as she placed her hands on her hips.

''Hi Sade, I wanted to say that I really tried to get to know the others a little better, but I can't! Only you make me feel whole! You understand me! I may've said that you are clueless without me, but it's really the other way around! I have never felt this lost before. Not even when we were stuck in the dark maze at the amusement park! I was _so_ wrong! I'm really sorry for everything, and I just hope you can forgive me!'' Katie begged with increased emotion.

Sadie initially looked away, unfazed. But as Katie's monologue went on, she partially relented. ''Katie, I've forgiven you already!'' She revealed, placing a hand on a hopeful Katie's shoulder. ''I cherish the many happy times I've spent with you. But I've reached a point where I don't see our friendship going well anymore! It was a blast, but the time has come in our lives to split up, to become our own person and to meet new people! It may seem hard, but I was taught recently that I can be independent, and so can you!'' Sadie concluded, smiling warmly as she let go of Katie.

Disgruntled with the response she wasn't expecting to get, Katie started to frown. ''Excuse me? I pour my heart out with an apology and you don't accept it? You just repeat what you're telling me all day?!'' Katie asked very indignantly, parking her hands in her hips.

''It's the truth as I see it!'' Sadie defensively retorted.

''No, you're just trying to shoo me again!'' Katie snapped, stomping towards Sadie.

''Katie-'' Sadie groaned before Katie gave her a shove.

''And why is that? Oh I know why! Because you're a fat, heartless piece of ( _Censor_ ) that's why!'' Katie cussed before giving Sadie another powerful shove, after which several castmates rushed in to restrain her.

''You-'' Sadie snarled, ready to attack Katie again, but barely held on to her cool and didn't engage in another fight. ''Chris! Chris!'' She angrily shouted.

''What?'' He responded, surprised to see an angry Sadie stomping towards him.

''I want to swap teams!'' Sadie announced as Katie's anger slowly started to change into shock at what she had done.

''Why?''

''To get away from _her_!'' Sadie declared, spitefully pointing over to Katie.

''To _get away_ from her?'' Chris repeated, aware of the irony. ''I'd love to, but not only do I see no real reason to swap you over to the Gaffers, there's also no one to swap with!'' He denied.

''But-'' Sadie whined.

''I will swap with her!'' Cody suddenly offered, seeing an opportunity.

''Oh… alright. It seems like an even swap.'' Chris mumbled after assessing them both. ''I'll allow it! Sadie, you go to the Gaffers. Cody, you're a Grip now!'' Chris declared as Cody and Sadie switched sides.

''Everything for some peace!'' Sadie moodily grumbled as Katie instead looked crushed.

''Sadie…'' She stammered, on the verge of crying again, realizing her error.

''Katie, this is a fair warning: Stay the ( _Censor_ ) away from me or else!'' Sadie warned her, stern and cold before she joined the group with the other Gaffers while Katie fell to her knees and wailed in regret over her reaction. Cody stepped over her and was met with mixed emotions by the Grips, who still hadn't fully comprehended what happened just now.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Now The Sweet Girl's Best Friend has turned very bitter.)

''The guys on the Gaffers are good, but they aren't very good role models if I want to be a cool, popular kid! Trent, Justin and Duncan get the most female attention! I switched teams because I'll definitely become cooler and more charming if I'm actually around the coolest guys on the film lot!'' Cody explained.

(Static)

''Splitting up Katie and Sadie was tougher than you'd think! Sadie absolutely didn't want Katie around anymore, but if I would provoke Katie to be angry with her, it'd possibly get _me_ booted because I didn't solve their conflict like I promised! So instead, I let Katie's expectations for reconciliation for forgiveness go through the roof, and look what happened!'' Justin concluded with a smug smile.

''But it came at a cost, Sadie switched teams and Katie probably isn't going to be around much longer as well! I lost half of my herd! I have to be extra careful of the sheep I still have!'' He spitefully pondered before he shuddered. ''Even if it means dating one!''

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

''Alright, so after all that. I figure we should finally get going!'' Chris stated after the ruckus had died down. ''Is everyone ready?'' He asked as Beth jumped onto her dirt bike. Trent shrugged indifferently and sat down behind her. Meanwhile, as the Gaffers hadn't chosen a damsel yet, Chef forced Bridgette to lay down on the rail and tightly tied her down, followed by Chef shooting Chris a thumbs up.

''And…'' Chris called as he raised his revolver. ''Go!'' Chris called, pulling the trigger as the dirt bikes sped off as soon as the shot sounded.

''You do have safety measures for when neither the train stops or free them, right?'' Gwen mistrustfully asked Chris as everyone went to work trying to get their teammates off of the rails while Lindsay tried to console a hysterically sobbing Katie.

''Uh… yeah!'' Chris unsurely answered before he grew a tense expression and silently hoped that the train would never reach the end off the track.

''So tell me again why I joined in on this?'' Noah nervously asked as he rode on the back.

''All we have to do is stop a damn train, Noah!'' Owen resolutely told him as he sped towards the oncoming train. ''It'll be a breeze!'' He optimistically stated.

''I'm not so convinced of that!'' Noah replied.[10]

Sooner than expected, the two bikes and their riders reached their target, a steam train pulling two coaches and a flat carriage at the tail. Strangely, at the front the train was pushing a sports car with a lot of complicated, hypermodern machinery, which looked severely out of place for its genre. [11]

As the two teams drove to the end of the train and turned around, they discovered that a few interns were throwing props off of the carriage to hinder the castmates. Unfortunately for Noah and Owen, they caught the attention of all the interns and Owen had to steer carefully to avoid being hit while Beth and Trent slipped past to the engine unnoticed and unhindered, to Noah's obvious irritation.

''That was easy! Good thing we sticked to the side!'' Beth exclaimed as she sped up to the side of the main engine.

''Yeah.'' Trent numbly replied.

''Trent, grab that bar!'' Beth shouted as a handle off the side of the locomotive came into reach. He needed a few attempts, but Trent managed to grab the handle and pull himself into the train and lifted Beth off of the bike to help her on as well, leaving the bike to lose speed and come to a stop behind them.

''We're here! Now we got to stop the train!'' Beth yelled.

''Be my guest. That's the brake.'' The intern present, dressed in a classic machinist outfit uninterestedly mumbled before he pointed at a large rusty lever and went out of the way.

Immediately, Beth tried to pull the lever down but wasn't strong enough.

''Trent! I need help! It's rusted shut!'' Beth requested from the aloof Trent, who came to help nonetheless if a little half-heartedly. As such, the lever wouldn't budge.

''It's no use.'' Trent groaned, happy to give up this quickly as resumed brooding.

''Trent! We got to keep trying!'' Beth demandingly told him, slowly getting fed up with Trent's behavior. ''I don't know what's wrong with you, but your team needs you! They need you to help me stop this train before it's too late!'' Beth passionately explained as Trent's expression lighted up a little.

''That's true.'' Trent quietly relented as Beth struck him with realization. ''Let's try again!'' He suggested before they both pulled at the lever with all their might.

* * *

(Confessional cam. This game goes too fast to be consumed by your feelings, and so is that train!)

''Beth was right! I can't afford to endlessly mope now when people need me! I'll just have to solve these issues later on! No one should suffer because of them!'' Trent declared.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

At the tail of the train, Noah and Owen were still struggling with the prop throwing interns. When Owen made a particularly sharp turn that almost threw them off, he decided to slow down.

''See? This is what I meant!'' Noah cynically pointed out as they came to a stop. Owen instead eyed a sloped rock a little further up the train tracks and got an idea as he spun the throttle. ''Wait, what are you-'' Noah gasped, getting an ominous feeling as Owen accelerated greatly. ''Owen!'' Noah repeated, terrified by the suspicion of what Owen was going to do, and even more when it turned out he was right.

''Owe-aaaah!'' Noah yelled in terror as Owen drove over the rock and effectively used it as a ramp, taking the interns by surprise when he landed on the carriage and even sent a few tumbling off of it.

''Owen, you're crazy!'' Noah shouted, angry but also relieved and a little exhilarated as he held on to Owen for dear life.

''I'm not, I only want a good meal!'' Owen gladly replied as he raced through the empty coaches. ''But you better hold on now!'' Owen told him before he rode into the train's tender. Both Gaffers were launched off the bike, but landed safely in the coal.

Owen immediately jumped onto the locomotive while Noah briefly dusted himself off beforehand.

''What's up?'' Owen asked as Beth and Trent still strained to pull the lever down, having only managed to pull it a mere inches.

''It won't budge! It's rusted shut!'' Beth answered while pulling with all her might.

Seconds later, Beth and Trent stopped to gather their strength, and Noah and Owen logically tried in their place, but they hadn't have much success either. In fact, they grew exhausted far earlier than Beth and Trent.

''Oh- this is some serious heavy lifting!'' Noah panted, leaning on the lever.

''Heavy?'' Owen repeated as he watched Noah lean and an idea formed. He hesitantly grabbed his gut before he climbed on top off the furnace, just above the lever.

''Owen, what are you doing?'' Noah confusedly asked.

''Throwing some weight around!'' Owen called before he turned his back to the lever and let himself fall onto it. Under Owen's weight and the force of the impact, the rusty lever budged and the train's brakes screeched.

''Owen, you crazy genius!'' Noah shouted unusually cheerful for his being as the train slowed to a halt, still a good distance away from the end of the track.

''Good that it paid off! That lever almost went up my pooper!'' Owen groaned, pained but happy.

The castmates in the train walked back to Chris, where everyone was waiting for the results, as they hadn't yet heard _who_ stopped the train.

''Castmates, it was tense all day, but I heard the Mclean express had an unexpected stop because Owen literally was his weight worth in gold! He won the final point for the Screaming Gaffers, and therefore today's episode!'' Chris announced as the Gaffers cheered before a few interns rolled in well stocked buffet tables. ''And with that, a lavish barbeque buffet!'' He added.

''Alright!'' Owen delightfully cheered as he raised his arms followed by rubbing his hands together. ''I've been looking forward to this because I, _am, hungry_!'' He bellowed before he stormed over to the buffet and delightfully began to devour it, to both the annoyance and the relief of the Gaffers as they recognized the Owen they were familiar with again.

''He's like my pigs when I fill their trough, eh!'' Ezekiel noted. As the castmates hadn't yet forgotten about his remarks earlier, they only shot him dirty glares. ''What?!'' Ezekiel exclaimed, still confused as the Gaffers left to have their barbeque.

''Sadie, please!'' Katie bawled as she tried to run after her, but was gently restrained by Beth and Lindsay while Sadie looked on in both ire and grief.

''Grips, you better prepare for tonight because one of you will be branded a has-been!'' Chris announced, smiling wickedly as he held up a smoldering branding iron in the shape of a thumbs down gesture.

* * *

As the sun was setting, a new elimination ceremony started at the amphitheatre, where once again a montage of Chris Mclean rolled before Chris himself was to appear on stage.

''Is Katie _still_ sad?'' Justin asked during the montage while he wiped away the last bit of tar as Katie has cried almost nonstop since she began.

''We've really tried everything, but we can't get her to stop being sad!'' Lindsay glumly announced to everyone as Beth nodded along. ''Now it's making _me_ a little sad!'' Lindsay quietly mumbled, plinking away a tear just as Chris appeared.

''Grips! Just because it's your first time here as a team, doesn't mean-'' Chris tried to say, but was bothered by Katie's crying. ''Hey Katie! Zip it!'' He angrily called, which ceased Katie's crying for a moment before she resumed but much quieter. ''-Doesn't mean you get any special treatment! If you still get the least votes, we will _not_ go easy on you! Like everyone before you, you'll be cast off as another falling star!'' He continued, after which a silence persisted as the Grips got voting.

A short while later, Chef came on stage and pulled a rope, making a dummy fall down with its neck in a noose with the results taped to its chest. Chris casually ripped the envelope off and opened it.

''And tonight's awards go to…'' Chris announced as he read the results.

''Beth! Harold! Cody!'' He declared as Chef threw them their awards.

''Courtney! Duncan! And Lindsay too!'' Chris continued. As the named castmates got their awards, the remaining four grew nervous.

''Tyler!'' Chris called after a short pause.

''Oh yeah!'' Tyler quietly cheered as he held his award with great relief. However, the remaining Grips grew all the more tense.

''Trent.'' Chris continued after another short break, who took found comfort in his received award.

''This cannot be!'' Justin sputtered to himself, appalled with him being in the bottom two as Katie stopped crying and focused on the result.

''This final award goes to…''

''…''

''…''

''…''

''…''

''…''

''…''

''…''

''…''

''Justin!'' Chris announced with a smirk as he threw the final award himself.

Katie rose up from her seat, devastated but accepting of her fate as Justin smirked in victory, despite how close he came to the opposite.

''I… I-'' Katie stammered, not feeling like crying as she knew that it was what it brought her to this in the first place.

''I'm _so_ sorry for you! Like, I didn't want you to leave!'' Lindsay assured her, rising up and placing comforting hands on Katie's shoulders.

''Thanks, but I brought this on myself.'' Katie declared in a wave of sobriety.

''Boo hoo cry me a river! Now go before we make you!'' Chris rudely cut her off as Katie wanted to continued talking. Katie solemnly walked the Walk Of Shame while she was being waved goodbye by Beth and Lindsay, as well as Cody who felt a little guilty. Katie entered the Lame-O-Sine, and the Grips didn't stop waving until it was out of their sight.

* * *

At the same time, Ezekiel was sitting outside the tent where the Gaffers had their feast, eating by himself.

Eventually, Leshawna left the tent and walked past him. ''Hey Leshawna!'' Ezekiel said as he tried to stop her.

''What?'' Leshawna responded with a raised eyebrow, not really wanting to talk to Ezekiel.

''You're friends with everyone on our team.'' Ezekiel pointed out as part of a question.

''Sorta kinda.'' Leshawna shrugged.

''Then do you know why they don't want to talk with me? Or why they give me all these angry glares?'' Ezekiel asked.

''Hmm, maybe it has something to do with all those incredibly rude things you say!'' Leshawna sarcastically wondered.

''Really?'' Ezekiel repeated, genuinely a little surprised.

''You have no filter at all on that mouth of yours.'' Leshawna continued.

''I'm sorry then! I thought I was doing well this time, that I was being 'cool' with you folks when I was acting like in the movies and such, eh! Seeing you like them so much and all.'' Ezekiel regretfully explained, hanging his head.

''You _were_ doing pretty good! But blindly insulting people is not what we'd call cool, even if it's in the movies.'' Leshawna flatly stated.

''I've never really left the Alberta frontier. People there are very different from here in the cities and I thought I finally got them a little, but I don't! They're so hard to understand, eh!'' Ezekiel remarked. ''You probably do, so I want to ask if you maybe can help me understand a little?'' He submissively asked.

Leshawna shot a skeptic look, but feeling that Ezekiel genuinely wanted to learn, she relented. ''Alright! I'll help you for a bit!'' she happily agreed.

''That's cool of you, eh!'' Ezekiel told her, grateful.

''Cool is my second name!'' Leshawna suavely replied as she made a fist and held it out to him, meaning to share a fist bump. Ezekiel however, got confused and held her fist with two hands and shook it like a normal handshake before he ran off, leaving a slightly puzzled Leshawna behind.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Hey look! A post-elimination confessional again instead of a post-elimination clip!)

''Do I regret switching teams? No. It meant that I finally got away from someone I don't want to hate, but don't want to be around with anymore too. Do I regret having been so cruel to Katie? Yes. Yes I do.'' Sadie stated, appropriately downcast.

''I really hoped it didn't have to come this far, but she wouldn't leave me alone! And then she snapped at me and then I've had it! But believe me, I may've acted completely heartless, but seeing her bawling her guts out tore me apart too! I can only hope she, like, learns from this and starts living her own life!'' She expressed.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

 **Finally, a chapter that's shorter than the one before it again!**

 **[1] The movie they are watching is meant to be 1981's Heavy Metal. It's a freaky movie indeed, but the music is** _ **awesome**_ **!**

 **[2] A reference to the movie Smokey And The Bandit which, contrary to initial expectations, is** _ **not**_ **a western!**

 **[3] A nod to the Village People and the outfits from their hit song Y.M.C.A. A reference I hoped to fit in the previous chapter, but failed.**

 **[4] A reference to the character McCree from Overwatch, who utters this line occasionally as well. How Chris is dressed and is a skilled gunman is meant to allude to McCree as well.**

 **[5] Nudge to Lee Harvey Oswald, the assassin of president John F. Kennedy.**

 **[6] A pun on comic book character Lucky Luke.**

 **[7] Duncan is right, it's actually from a cop movie: Dirty Harry.**

 **[8] Noah recognized it from Wheel Of Fortune, which also has a segment similar to this.**

 **[9] A Toy Story reference.**

 **[10] A well-known line from GTA San Andreas' Big Smoke, slightly changed to fit the situation. Despite 'only' having to follow a train, the mission this line is said in** _ **considerably hard**_ **if you don't know how to do it right!**

 **[11] A nod to the climax of Back To The Future III.**

 **Pfhew, that was worth its sweat and other respective troubles again! Seriously, planning all the plots out and timing them is a really meticulous job!**

 **I have nothing else to say anymore! I hope you enjoyed it and leave a review/fave/follow/vote at the poll if you like!**

 **That is all!**

 **:D,**

 **L.W.**


	7. Endless Bummer

**Total Drama Action: All-In**

 **Happy new year everyone!**

 **Knifez: After rereading it for a bit, I sort of understand what you mean!**

 **Animation Adventures: In Gwen and Trent's case, I may be taking a risk here today! And everyone seemed to love Ezekiel's part in the previous episode! That puts me at ease because I was a little unsure about that!**

 **Hideki Sohma: The thing with Ezekiel is that people either use him as an easy boot, or go completely overboard with his development and make him better than he'd be in such a situation! I'm pleased I found the right middle road for him and that you enjoy it as such!**

 **The Phenomenal Flair (Who was until recently named Omniplackinstant): I'm really happy you love all the character plots going on at the moment and I hope you'll keep on doing so with the new ones that may commence!**

 **Acosta Jose Rameiro: Anytime I'll try to keep up the good writing!**

 **As for the rest; Thank you for your continued support!**

 **I am genuinely sorry for having to cut Katie so early, but there was no other way. I'd have loved to let Katie stay and give her some development, but I really wanted their plot to happen, but I didn't know how to make it last without it becoming boring or one-note, so I had to cut her this early to avoid that.**

 **I could still use a few votes for the poll on my page: What genre do you like better, Apocalypse movies or medieval movies? Vote if you like!**

 **Hey, have you heard? The next big thing of Total Drama is announced in the form of Total Drama Daycare! Sure, far from everyone was happy and I wasn't exactly thrilled either but I've decided to give it a chance! It's** _ **something**_ **Total Drama related after all!**

 **Total Drama Action: All-In castmates:**

 **Screaming Gaffers: Bridgette, DJ, Eva, Gwen, Ezekiel, Leshawna, Noah, Owen and Sadie.**

 **Killer Grips: Beth, Cody, Courtney, Duncan, Harold, Justin, Lindsay, Tyler and Trent.**

 **Eliminated: Geoff. Izzy. Heather. Katie.**

 **I hope you're ready for the storm that's to come!**

* * *

 **Chapter/Episode 6: Endless Bummer**

* * *

''Last time on Total Drama Action; With gunplay, lasso throwing, smack-talking and runaway steam engines, the western genre offers something cool for everyone! Ezekiel apparently felt a little too comfortable in this genre as he knew his way with the guns and the ropes, but especially with talking smack!''

''Noah helped Owen see the light after he moped for days, and gave him his groove back! He went on to win two valuable points for his team and ultimately the challenge itself! As Katie and Sadie's fight hit a peak, Sadie switched over to the Gaffers, and left Katie to bawl uncontrollably over finally losing her best friend. So where Owen pulled his weight for the Gaffers, the inconsolable Katie was seen as a deadweight by the Grips and sent her to boot hill... with which I mean off the show!''

''Indeed, there's no room for cry-babies here! You better go with the flow on this show because if you can't ride the wave, you'll wipeout! We'll make sure you don't have to go channel surfing during this totes rad episode of Total, DRAMA, ACTION!'' Chris finished the recap, lounging on a beach chair near the shore as the camera panned out to reveal the film lot once again, but during the day for once.

* * *

(Intro tune. No kooks allowed on this show!)

* * *

During the quiet evening, Trent was steaming in the hot tub by himself to clear his head of everything that happened today. He was so immersed in the heat and the steam that he failed to notice someone approaching him.

''Hey, got room for one more?'' Said someone kindly asked as Trent opened his eyes and saw Gwen, dressed in her swimwear and carrying a towel.

''I hope...'' Trent gently quipped as he looked around the spacious hot tub with a hint of irony.

''Though do you really want to risk Chris's anger when he finds out a Gaffer has been in it?'' Gwen asked as she climbed in and sat down next to Trent.

''It's Courtney I'm more worried about!'' Trent calmly answered as Gwen quietly laughed in humor, but got concerned once she noted that Trent remained a little too indifferent.

''Trent, is there something wrong?'' Gwen asked, both curious and concerned as she saw fit to have a good talk.

''I, I don't know. Today I felt a little... hurt.'' Trent hesitantly revealed.

''Hurt? Why?'' Gwen repeated, a little shocked.

Trent wavered, thinking about how to answer. ''Tss, I don't know. I felt like I could've enjoyed this challenge so much more than I did.''

''I knew it! You do like westerns after all!'' Gwen replied, humble but with a knowing smile.

''Yeah I do. I wanted to do so many things today, but I was afraid you'd find me...'' Trent continued before he paused to think of the right word. ''... _tacky_?'' He finished, raising an eyebrow and almost sounding somewhat accusingly.

''Tacky?'' Gwen repeated, slightly surprised that Trent choose that particular term but thinking nothing more of it. ''Look, I'm sorry If I made you think so, but I told you before I really don't care! Really, maybe you can show me sometime soon what you like so much about westerns!'' Gwen kindly suggested as she snugly slid up close to him.

''Yeah... I'd love that!'' Trent calmly agreed, relieved while his worry wasn't completely soothed yet. He gathered his courage to talk about the next topic. ''And then there's Dun-''

''Hey guys!'' Owen bellowed, cutting Trent off as he came walking towards them, carrying a small bucket of chicken wings. He eyed the hot tub longingly and dipped his finger. ''It feels _terrific_! Can I join?''

''Ask Trent, it's his tub after all!'' Gwen replied with a smile, jerking a thumb over to him.

''Fine.'' Trent allowed, slightly irked with his and Gwen's private moment being interrupted but not holding it against Owen at all as he threw his shirt off.

''Cannonball!'' Owen hollered before he jumped up and splashed down into the tub, splashing Gwen and Trent with the torrent he created to their brief annoyance. Owen then turned up the bubbles, struggling with the buttons for a moment before he sighed deeply and relaxed as the bubbles increased.

''I tell you, chilling out in a hot bath after a big meal is the greatest!'' Owen declared before taking a chicken wing. ''Or _during_ a big meal!'' He corrected before swallowing it whole.

''It sure is!'' Gwen lazily agreed as everyone was slowly numbed by the hot water and forgot all their cares.

''Hey guys...'' Owen asked a little while later, struggling with an awkward request. ''mind if I go, uh, _au_ _naturel_?''

''Uh... sure.'' Trent uninterestedly allowed after a brief initial shock.

''There's little we haven't seen before after all.'' Gwen wryly relented, a remark that made Trent a little uncomfortable.

''Cool!'' Owen quietly replied before he removed his short and breathed a blissful sigh.

''Well, what are _you_ waiting for, Trent?'' Gwen cheekily asked after a moment.

''What? I-'' Trent stammered, flustered as he scrambled how to respond.

''Relax, I'm only kidding!'' Gwen assured him, running a hand over his chin. ''For now!'' She added with a mischievous smirk before she turned to Owen. ''Owen, if I may ask, how are you so comfortable with being naked?''

''I spent many summers with my grandparents on a nudist campground! You stop worrying about naked people really quickly once you see all those aged salamis and flap meats dangling around!'' Owen explained, his lingo disgusting Gwen and Trent somewhat.

''Ew!'' Trent called.

''Yeah, they had a really bad deli!'' Owen chuckled before Gwen and Trent chuckled along when they got the joke. Afterwards, it remained quiet between them for another short while.

''Guys, it was fun but I'm going to bed!'' Owen announced before he climbed out of the tub, after which the bubbles suddenly ceased to appear. ''Oh I forgot to tell you guys, I think the bubbler thingy broke!'' Owen called as he left, leaving Gwen and Trent pretty bewildered and disgusted.

''I think I'm going too.'' Gwen announced, not making it hard to see that she was disgusted as she climbed out too as Trent sighed bitterly at everything.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Their bubble burst badly!)

''Aw man, I wanted to talk with Gwen about her being so close with Duncan! I really struggle to ask her about it, because I don't want to come over as some possessive, jealous boyfriend! The moment was perfect, but then Owen came barging in!'' Trent explained, frustrated. He groaned in anger before he calmed down considerably and rubbed the back of his head.

''It's just... I've been cheated on before a few times, and it all went down exactly like this, but at the same time I don't want to be mistrustful of Gwen because I really love her!'' Trent mumbled, lost.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

After the Gaffers' barbeque was over, Sadie went to get her bags and move to her new trailer. Once she entered the trailer of the Gaffer girls, she was treated to a warm reception from the girls present.

''Welcome to the cool side of the film lot!'' Leshawna loudly greeted her with arms wide and pulled her into a short embrace, taking Sadie slightly by surprise as she entered.

''Hey Sadie!'' Bridgette kindly greeted, wearing a white and beige baseball tee and matching shorts, dressed to go to bed.

''Hey.'' Sadie quietly responded as she sat down at an unclaimed bunk and looked a little lost.

''I wish there was a bigger welcome wagon waiting for you, but Eva is out jogging and Gwen is probably smooching with Dunca- I mean Trent somewhere!'' Leshawna added, intentionally making a mistake, followed by a brief snicker.

''What's up?'' Bridgette asked as she sat down next to her.

''I feel... _odd_! I'm supposed to feel happy, but I can't be because of how everything went down today!'' Sadie explained as she walked over to the mirror in the trailer as the others attentively listened.

''Not only that, but at last I can do things by myself, but I don't know how!'' She continued before she plucked a little at her outfit. ''Like, these clothes, sown by Katie! All of mine are! It's not that I hate them now, but I want something different, I want everything different! But, like, I don't know how. I have no inspiration! What _do_ I like?'' Sadie wondered, slightly frustrated.

''Maybe you should just look around you for a while and go with what looks like something that appeals to you!'' Bridgette advised.

''Look around?'' Sadie repeated as Bridgette went to sit on her bunk.

''Exactly! And then it should come to you soon!'' Bridgette concluded as Sadie examined Bridgette's usual hoodie and shorts as well as her surfboard, and began pondering again, though this time with a small smile forming.

* * *

Over to the trailer of the Grip guys, Cody entered with his luggage, unsure what to expect or how to act but covering it up under a guise of bravado.

''Hey bros! What's up?'' Cody asked the boys present, which was everyone except for Duncan and Trent. Cody already felt the awkwardness creeping up on him as Justin shot him a unimpressed glare while Cody put his stuff down at an unclaimed bunk.

''Not much man!'' Tyler replied contrarily enthusiastic as he did push-ups, dressed in a white tank top and red boxers, ready for bed.

''Cool! No news is good news, a-amirite?'' Cody responded, Tyler nodded his head, making Cody feel at ease a little.

''Welcome! Now that you are here, I may've finally found my match in the game of Myths Of Arcadia!'' Harold declared as Cody cast a happy face. ''The only question is, do you play?'' Harold added as he unfolded a stack of elaborate playing cards.

''Do I play? _Of course_ I do!'' Cody excitedly replied. ''I even have my own game with me!''

''Excellent! The only opponent I had on this team before was Tyler and he needed me to constantly explain what every card does!'' Harold said, annoyed, before Cody rushed over to his luggage and dug through it.

''I can't tell any of them apart!'' Tyler casually explained while he surprisingly kept going on strongly with his push-ups. Meanwhile, Cody had retrieved the game and he and Harold rushed over to the dinette and claimed it.

''What expansion packs do you have?'' Cody asked as he started to lay out the game on the table, including a board.

''The Madman Of Macedon, The Coalition and Height Of The Hellenistic Era!''

''Oh, I really love that one!'' Cody stated as they began playing.

A little while later, Duncan and shortly after Trent entered the trailer.

''Men- Gentlemen! So good to have you here!'''' Cody greeted them suavely, a little _too_ suavely, as he briefly abandoned his game with Harold.

''Hey Cody.'' Trent greeted him, genuine but still remarkably indifferent before he walked off to his bunk, almost tripping over Tyler who kept going on with his push-ups before he plumped down and morosely rested his body on his legs. Justin took notice and walked over to him.

''Hey what's wrong?'' Justin asked when he noted that Trent was eyeing Duncan, who was washing his face in the sink. ''If you got something heavy on your heart, you got to say it or it'll weigh all of us down!''

''Nothing man. Forget it.'' Trent mumbled before he sobered up slightly.

* * *

(Confessional cam. The musician in green got the blues.)

''Someone tried to organize my elimination tonight, and it was Courtney, or Trent! Anyhow, I need to get the heat off of me, but how? I can try to make people see that Trent's moping is only keeping us back, but that'll make it obvious I'm trying to save my own handsome butt. And as long as Trent won't tell what's bothering him, I can't make use of that either! I'm at a loss for what to do!'' Justin pondered.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

Much later, when all the castmates were sound asleep in the dead of night, Sadie left the trailer and snuck to the costume tent. Once there, she began to browse through the racks of clothes before she headed over to a sewing machine with a determined expression.

* * *

The next morning, the cast members predictably waited in line to get breakfast. However, one of them was still missing as DJ was once again struggling to provide everyone with decent food, while Chef just let DJ do all the work as he idly read today's newspaper.

''Hey, where's Sadie?'' Gwen asked Bridgette as they were in the back of the line and counted heads.

''I don't know either. She wasn't in her bunk when I woke up.'' Bridgette replied as DJ served Courtney pancakes, after which it was Owen's turn, to his obvious delight.

''DJ! Keep serving those pancakes! I got a hole in my stomach and only those flapjacks can fill it up!'' Owen exclaimed as he held his plate out to DJ as the latter served plenty of pancakes. The inpatient Owen already scoped one up from DJ's spatula and devoured it in a second.

''Holy ( _Censor_ ) these are as great as I heard they are!'' Owen shouted, amazed as he hopped up and down in pure ecstasy. ''Can I have my next serving with lots of extra black sugar?'' He excitedly begged.

''Sure.'' DJ replied, which took the other castmates by surprise.

''Wait, can you do that for us?'' Courtney asked as she came running back.

''Uh, yeah. But-'' DJ stammered as he inched back, unsure of what he just started.

''Great! From now on, can you please-'' Was all DJ could hear from Courtney before many of the castmates made their requests known at the same time, making it impossible for DJ to understand them as he sighed wearily, now having to take plenty of individual wishes into account while cooking for the castmates already was pretty exhausting. But DJ didn't want to let everyone down, so he began stirring batter yet again.

* * *

The day quickly turned out to be exceptionally hot for the time of the year. All the castmates lounged around their trailers in the shadows; incapacitated by the heat. They either wore their swimwear or a combination of it and their regular clothes.

Trent mustered his courage and walked over to Gwen, who sat in the shadow of a tree, sketching in her notepad.

''Hey, what're you doing?'' Trent curiously asked as he went to sit next to her.

''Drawing a little! I've been sketching on this notepad ever since we arrived on Camp Wawanakwa!'' Gwen answered with a soft smile as she added a few more touches to her drawing. 'Here, look at this!'' She added before showing Trent what she was sketching, namely a very pretty drawing of Trent himself.

While Trent was flattered by Gwen's sketch, he did remember what he needed to talk about. ''I- there is something else I needed to talk about last night- I think! But then Owen came around and I-'' Trent explained though it quickly reduced to a stutter as he lost the confidence to continue. ''Never mind. It's not important.''

''Are you sure?'' Gwen asked. Trent only nodded affirmatively and left again, leaving Gwen a little confused but believing Trent on his word.

''Cowabunga!'' Someone happily shouted. Everyone turned their head to see Sadie walking towards them. Though, instead of her usual outfit, she had chosen to wear a open, white denim jacket over her bikini top and jean cut off shorts. In addition, on her head she wore a visor cap.

''Sadie, what is this?'' Bridgette asked, clearly seeing that Sadie has indulged into a surfer style.

''This is the new me, betty!'' Sadie announced, twirling one of her pigtails. ''Last night, when you told me to look around for inspiration, it hit me! I want to be a _wahine_! So I went to the costume tent and got myself a new outfit that's much more _me_! Then I gathered all the surf magazines I could find and read them all through the night! You dig?'' Sadie proudly explained before she struck a pose. While Bridgette was a little flattered, she was rather puzzled as well.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Do you know what surfers and fashion have in common? It's both about catching the right wave!)

''I wanted to tell Sadie that you don't really discover your personal style that quick, but who am I to judge her choices? She was so happy and maybe she really _does_ dig the surfer look!'' Bridgette explained.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

''It's totally aggro!'' Sadie cheered.

''That's not the right word to use!'' Bridgette kindly pointed out as Sadie responded with a slightly embarrassed look.

''Good morning castmates!'' Chris greeted as he came walking to them, wearing sunglasses and a sunhat. He almost immediately noted Sadie's change in style. ''Sadie, how did you know what genre we're going to do today?'' He asked, removing his sunglasses as Sadie raised her shoulders in confusion.

''Wait, are you saying...'' Bridgette replied, getting excited.

''Indeed, today we're centering the challenges around the neat-o genre of beach parties, wave riders with a deceptively deep understanding of philosophy and the ability to do all the cool things such as standing on a plank in the sea and robbing banks as well as an valid excuse to have people wear as little clothing as possible for 90 percent of the time! I'm of course talking about surfing movies!'' [1]

''Yes! Yes! Yes yes yes yes yes yes!'' Bridgette vividly cheered, pumping her fists repeatedly as Sadie next to her cheered as well.

''I knew you'd be overjoyed! You probably won't be in a few minutes anymore! Put on your swim trunks if you haven't already and meet me at the beach to the north of the film lot!''

* * *

The castmates reported to the beach of the film lot, where instead of a pirate set, a surfing simulator consisting of a board, a few wind turbines, water jets and a green screen behind it, set up above the water a fair distance away from the shore. Behind them on the beach, a large matrix signal was set up.

''This is the Wet Willie's Wipeout surfing simulator!'' Chris announced as the castmates gazed at it.

''You can tell me a lot of things, but that's definitely _not_ a surfing simulator!'' Bridgette pointed out, not recognizing the rather nightmarish contraption as one.

''The rules are simple! Both teams choose three castmates to take turns surfing! Simply hang ten this deck into the big blue without swallowing tail into the soup!''

''What did he say, eh? This slang thing is tricky!'' Ezekiel asked, utterly puzzled as he turned to Leshawna.

''If I knew, I'd have told you.'' Leshawna answered, not much wiser than Ezekiel is.

Bridgette giggled briefly at their confusion. ''It means stay on the board without falling in the water!'' She kindly explained.

''The longer you stand on it, the more coolness points you earn, with ten points being the highest!'' Chris continued explaining. ''But that's not all yet! Aside from four surfers, each team also assigns a lifeguard! When someone falls of their deck, not only will you look pretty stupid, the other team can claim the remaining points by sending their lifeguard in to rescue the surfer! However, if the lifeguard fails to rescue the un-cool surfer. The lifeguard themselves will not gain any points and will look pretty lame too... As well as having caused someone to drown probably!'' Chris continued explaining, making the castmates cast a brief look of worry.

''The team with the most points wins! Go pick your lifeguard and your surfers!'' He concluded as the teams went into conclave.

''Okay I don't mean to brag, but I obviously go surfing!'' Bridgette excitedly called, inevitably coming over as a bit arrogant nonetheless.

''Hold on, was Chris right when he said you are a lifeguard the other day?'' Gwen asked.

''Yes. Why?'' Bridgette asked, already notably less excited.

''No one else is! We could score big points if our lifeguard rescues everyone who falls off that board!'' Gwen explained.

''And since besides the only one with lifeguard experience, you're also the only surfer, I think that'll be everyone!'' Noah flatly finished.

''If not for us, do it for when people really may drown!'' DJ additionally tried to convince Bridgette.

After some consideration, Bridgette relented. ''I guess you're right!'' She agreed with a weary smile. ''I really want to go for spin, but I can always go after the challenge is finished!''

Meanwhile, the Grips were still in the middle of choosing someone for the role of lifeguard.

''Does anyone of us have any idea how to be a lifeguard?'' Trent asked. ''And I'm not only asking for our chances, but also because there are several people on that team that I care about!'' He obnoxiously added as he cast a nervous glance over to the Gaffers.

''My boyfriend is a lifeguard! He surfs too!'' Beth remarked, though no one really cared.

''We need someone who, like, is really good at swimming!'' Lindsay stated, taking initiative.

''Really?'' Courtney sarcastically replied, sounding overly kind to which Lindsay happily nodded her head. ''Duh!'' Courtney then annoyingly added, disappointing Lindsay just as hard.

''I'd love to go in and save any hottie that risks drowning!'' Duncan replied with a cocky smile, earning him both spiteful glares from both Courtney and Trent. ''But I don't really know how! I'm afraid some of us would have the greatest trouble saving themselves!'' He continued slightly sarcastic, turning his head to Tyler.

''Don't look at me! I'm going to surf!'' Tyler denied, having completely missed Duncan's point.

''Hey Harold, you haven't by any chance gone to Saving Grace Steve's Lifesaver camp or anything named like that?'' Duncan then asked.

''No. But there is a Lifeguard Larry camp!'' Harold optimistically answered, to the surprise of his team. ''Too bad I went to his Junior Accountant camp that year instead!'' He continued, dashing the hopes of his team quite quickly.

''That should come in handy... if there's ever going to be a tax returns challenge!'' Courtney grumbled.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Coming soon onto your television; it's Total Drama Accounting! With challenges such as Tax-Free Takedown! Dependant Deduction! And let's not forget the fan-favorite: Fundraiser Fraud!)

''You never know! Seeing how Total Drama likely has a _huge_ budget, It'll only be a matter of time before Chris outsources it to us!'' Harold stated.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

''Hey, I don't know much about saving people's lives, but I _do_ pull off the slo-mo run great!'' Justin declared as Beth and Lindsay quietly squealed behind him. ''I say we go with that!'' He confidently suggested.

''It's still better than nothing.'' Trent listlessly decided. ''Just make sure you _try_ to rescue them!'' He moodily instructed.

''Have both teams picked a lifeguard?'' Chris called as both Bridgette and Justin stepped forward for their team. ''Good! The rest of you take five while the lifeguards go to the costume department to get their attributes!''

''Costume department?'' Bridgette repeated in a blend of dread and anger as she was expecting the worst.

''You heard me right!'' Chris replied with a sardonic smile before they left, Bridgette clearly reluctant and regretting her choice already. ''Rest of you, maybe it'd be a good idea to put some sunscreen on!''

''I say!'' Cody agreed as he scrambled to get a bottle and opened it, having learned from not too long ago. Just as he was to squeeze the bottle, Bridgette already came back; and made some heads turn.

Bridgette was dressed in a stereotypical red lifeguard swimsuit that displayed the features of her body very well as she carried a rescue tube with her. However, Bridgette was none too pleased herself to be wearing it, and covered up her face, which was almost as red from embarrassment as her swimsuit was.

While the girls admired how Bridgette looked, or felt sorry for her if they caught on to her body language, obviously, most of the guys liked what they saw, but kept themselves calm out of politeness or self-control, but upon seeing Bridgette, Cody squeezed his bottle a little too hard, sending a big squirt of sunscreen up.

''Heh! That usually never happens!'' Cody meekly stated as he awkwardly scratched the back of his head as he got glares from DJ, Noah and Sadie, who he had accidentally covered in sunscreen.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Don't pretend, Cody...)

''What a _humiliation_! I quit my lifeguard job because I got fed up with all the guys ogling me!'' Bridgette angrily exclaimed, throwing her arms up before she calmed down. ''Seriously, after the seventh guy pretended to drown just to get mouth-to-mouth from me, I have had it!''

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

''Looking sharp, Bridgette!'' Chris complimented her as everyone finally took notice that she also had a rescue tube and a whistle with her.

''Bite me.'' She grumbled, not fully certain whether Chris was sincere or not.

''I'm sorry you have to do this!'' DJ kindly apologized, notably remaining the most unfazed of everyone.

''That's okay... I guess.'' Bridgette indifferently reacted, not taking any consolation from it.

''Do you have any idea what's keeping Justin though?'' Chris asked, getting inpatient.

Bridgette turned her head into the direction she came from and pointed. ''Here he comes.'' She plainly answered.

Despite Bridgette's unfazed attitude, the other girls gasped when they saw what outfit Justin was given, if it could be called that. The only thing he wore was a red speedo, and it's unclear whether his natural attractiveness had a hand in it, but many of the girls cherished what they saw. Beth and Lindsay even bit their lip, trying to repress a squeal. Meanwhile, the few guys that did care and weren't Owen mainly were disgruntled that their respective girlfriends were fawning over Justin, like Trent as he saw that Gwen gave Justin some admiring looks, subtle compared to others, but admiring nonetheless.

''Do you like what you see?'' Trent asked, a little jealous.

''He's a looker, but not a keeper!'' Gwen answered as she shot a smile at Trent, who wasn't sure what to think of it.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Doesn't a certain deodorant claim this to be the... what was it, hammer effect?)

Justin chuckled pedantically. ''Seeing other guys so disgusted by my beauty is telling of their own lack of self-confidence in their looks!'' He explained. ''I don't mean to sound arrogant, but seeing that and just feeling their envy and their insecurities; that pleases me!'' Justin added with fake humbleness.

(Static)

''I thought that Justin looked pretty stupid, but Gwen seemed completely in awe of him!'' Trent remarked. ''Did it make her think I look plain? What if she expects _I_ start wearing those trunks? I don't think I can do that!''

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

Justin strutted to the other castmates until he stood next to his team, and Beth walked up to him.

''What's up Beth?'' Justin casually asked with a self-assured smile, acting oblivious as Beth was incoherently babbling, at a loss for words and staring at Justin's body... and crotch. ''Beth, my eyes are up _here_!'' Justin gently said, pulling Beth's up to meet his.

''Oh! I- I'm so sorry!'' Beth stammered, followed by a flustered giggle and a dark red blush.

''Oof! How do you stay cool after seeing such hotness?'' Leshawna asked Bridgette, fanning herself some air as she noted the rather indifferent response of the latter.

''I was like that too on the first day of lifeguard practice. The magic wears off after a while!'' Bridgette explained.

''Right, who wants to go first?'' Chris asked the two teams, of which all the allowed castmates wavered to volunteer.

''Not me! I don't like water, and I don't like heights! And that board is high above water!'' DJ meekly denied, to Eva's quiet annoyance.

''Make way for me! I'm going to _shred_ the waves!'' Owen loudly proclaimed as he proudly stepped forward. ''I always wanted to try surfing!''

''Don't drown rescuing _him_!'' Noah told Justin with a cynical smile.

''Good luck reeling in _this_ fish!'' Owen called, grabbing his gut before he shared a quick high-five with Noah and walked over to get on the surfboard, which was hard enough in itself.

Once Owen stood on it, typical 50's surf rock music began playing and the green screen behind him displayed a ocean backdrop. Bridgette gently bopped his head to the music as the other Gaffers cheered him on while Owen struggled to keep his balance, but enjoyed it nonetheless as he was pretty obviously not bothered by the strong gusts that the giant fans started blowing at him.

''Hmm, chilly!'' Owen mumbled as he shivered slightly from the cold wind. He made a few nice moves on the board, but then an ominous creaking came from it before it broke in half. Owen tried to keep standing on the separately supported halves, but he fell down very shortly after. Everyone winced, nervously awaiting Owen's reaction to breaking the board, earning himself a score of four.

''Don't look at me like that! That board obviously hadn't enough attitude for me!'' Owen called after he noted the looks, to relieved smiles of the others.

''Justin, work your inherent magic!'' Chris allowed him as another counter activated, starting at six.

''Of course.'' Justin gleefully before he coughed slightly and began to run towards the water. Everyone, especially Owen, was enthralled by Justin's slow-motion walk despite the fact that the footage ran on regular speed.

''Oh my!'' Lindsay sighed as she looked on with doe-eyes as a slightly jealous Tyler looked on.

Meanwhile, Justin made it to Owen pretty quickly and pulled him back to the shore as the latter was still in a trance. The only 'resistance' Owen offered was a flustered chuckle shortly before Justin quickly helped him back onto shore.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Now you may start to understand why lifeguard shows were once popular…)

''A special thank you for my modeling coach David! You can only learn this from the greats themselves!'' Justin stated with a suave grin. [2]

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

''I still don't really know what you're doing, but it did get you the six points Owen didn't earn!'' Chris announced as the brunt of the castmates regained their senses a little as an intern quickly fixed the simulator. ''Grips, what and who is your response?'' Chris asked as he turned to the doubtful Grips.

''Peeps, chill! I got this!'' Cody suavely assured them before he strutted over to the board, his assurances doing little to put them at ease.

''This isn't surfing on the internet we're talking about!'' Duncan sarcastically pointed out, yet let him go surfing anyway.

''At least he offers to go!'' Trent defended Cody's choice.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Duncan said it exactly as you thought it, right?)

''I tried way too hard to be manly by tanning or growing hair, but it can also be as simple as just offering to take a blow!'' Cody explained. ''Besides, surfers are total chick magnets!'' He added as he leaned back with a flirty smile and crossed his arms.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

Cody shook slightly on the board as the simulation began. He immediately had trouble keeping his balance and fell off shortly after, landing headfirst in the water, causing his trunks to slip off and flow away and arguably worst of all only earning himself two points.

''My trunks! Has anyone seen my trunks somewhere?!'' Cody yelped, frantically looking around as some of the girls giggled and the more mean-spirited castmates laughed at his misfortune. Meanwhile, the second counter activated.

''Go!'' Chris told Bridgette, who wasted no time running into the water, aware of the interested stares she got from the guys. Once deep enough, she threw her rescue tube ahead and dove after it.

Meanwhile, Cody was too busy looking around for his trunks to notice Bridgette heading for him, and once he did bother to flee from her, she had already put him in a tight but harmless headlock.

''Hey, surfers lose their trunks plenty of times! Why do you think I wear a wetsuit?'' Bridgette consoled Cody as they swam back to the shore, with Cody spotting his trunks as they went and quickly put them back on.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Bum...er!)

''Come, _ON_!'' Cody groaned as he banged his head on the desk. ''What must I do to make girls notice me?!'' He exclaimed before he realized he actually had one after he fell in the water. ''Preferably in a way I'm comfortable with too.'' He added.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

''Very good Bridgette! Since you were as quick as a-'' Chris explained, pausing to snort briefly. ''- _Flash_ , it nets you the eight points that remained!'' Chris announced as Bridgette dragged Cody onto the shore. ''The score's twelve for the Gaffers against the Grips' eight! But It's still everyone's game!''

''I want to go next! Me! Me!'' Sadie excitedly called before Chris could ask, waving her arm as she rushed to the front of her team. ''I've seen enough! I think I'm ready to hang ten and tackle these gnarly waves!''

''Sadie, surfing is harder than it looks! I'm happy you're interested, but you can't learn it overnight!'' Bridgette cautioned her to protect her from her own decision.

''Please, I know what I'm doing! Don't be so aggro! I'll tackle this ride! I'm not a Barney!'' Sadie indignantly denied Bridgette's advice as she made her way over to the board, leaving Bridgette to puff and place her hands on her hips.

Sadie undauntedly climbed onto the surfboard and took stance as it activated. Unfortunately, her stance was poor and her lack of actual surfing experience yielded no advantage as it was clear she only got so far by sheer luck alone. The gusts of wind did little to her, but Sadie having trouble keeping standing by herself was hard enough already, and earned another four points before she fell off.

''Blast! In the soup!'' Sadie scoffed, splashing the water as Bridgette subtly snickered, happy to not having to admit she was wrong. She then noted she was being admired by some of the guys again and groaned in annoyance and crossed her arms over her chests to at least obscure them from their view.

Meanwhile, Justin wasted no time swimming over to Sadie, whose attempt to flee Justin was only half-hearted as she couldn't help but sneak a peek at Justin occasionally. He then caught up with her and coaxed her to come along using only a charming smile.

''I may've swallowed tail, but this is a great consolation!'' Sadie swooned as she held onto Justin and they swam back to the shore.

''That wasn't hard, was it Justin?'' Chris asked as Justin walked onto the beach and let Sadie gently fall down in the sand. ''After all, Sadie got four points and you got six!''

''Sadie, surfing is something that takes years to learn and is not something you can master by only looking at a few others doing it!'' Bridgette explained as she stood over Sadie.

''Could you teach me a little?'' Sadie meekly asked as she got up.

''I suppose we could take some time for that!'' Bridgette casually agreed.

''So far, the Grips are up and have fourteen points as opposed to the Gaffers' sixteen and I got to say... you _suck_ pretty hard at surfing!'' Chris chastised them with a smile, ticking some of the castmates off. ''You earned most of your points because your lifeguards are skilled or cunning enough to rescue you!'' He added as Bridgette and Justin smiled, feeling complimented.

''I go next, and I won't need any rescuing!'' Duncan cockily called, indifferently walking over to the surfboard. He climbed on and the simulation began.

Without much effort, Duncan remained perfectly balanced on the board, even with the gusts blowing as he slowly but surely earned points for the Grips. As Duncan made it farther than anyone else at that point, he was taken by surprise when the water nozzles came to life and shot high-pressure jets at him. He kept standing with some effort, but when a second pair shot him right in his stomach, he got disoriented and lost his balance. Even so, earning seven points was still the best performance displayed so far.

''I hope I'll be able to go to him without people ogling me this time!'' Bridgette moodily thought aloud, casting a glance over at some of the guilty castmates, who feigned innocence. Afterwards, Bridgette wasted no time and headed to Duncan to save him and the points she could still earn, but Duncan was determined to not let Bridgette have those points as he swam off. But while he could stall his rescue for a short while, Bridgette rapidly caught up with him. As Bridgette got in his reach, he immediately held Bridgette in a powerful hold, locking her head and one of her arms.

''You're not going to rescue me!'' Duncan tauntingly assured Bridgette as she struggled to break free from Duncan's hold, to no avail. ''They better send someone to get-'' Was all Duncan could say before Bridgette delivered him a powerful punch in his gut underwater, incapacitating him long enough for Bridgette to turn the tables and put him in a tight headlock as they swam back to the shore.

''You didn't need any saving, you say?'' Gwen asked with a smirk as Bridgette and Duncan walked out of the water and the former let go.

''You'd want some help too if you get beaten up by your own rescuer!'' Duncan responded as he got up, rubbing his sore stomach. Courtney shot Bridgette an angry glare in response to his remark, and Bridgette made a soothing gesture back.

* * *

(Confessional cam. If you know the treatment Duncan usually gets, he got off easy this time.)

''Important rule of lifesaving; It's okay to injure a drowning person to subdue them! Duncan is right, they aren't supposed to send someone else to rescue you as well!'' [3]

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

''That display of justified violence netted Bridgette three points! Now the turns are turned in the Grips' favor as they lead twenty-one to nineteen with both teams only having one surfer left!'' Chris announced.

''I guess I should show you how to do it!'' Gwen suggested with playful smugness before she headed over to the board.

''You can rock this Gwen!'' Trent cheered her on as the music started playing and the simulator turned on.

''Gee dude, help me remember: Have you been this excited when any of us surfed?'' Duncan asked, a little humored. However, Trent treated him to a glare in response, which left Duncan a little confused.

Meanwhile, Gwen did pretty well. The gusts were not strong enough to blow her away yet and they didn't disorient her very much either. However, a short while after, one of the nozzle sprung to life and sprayed water at her, which got right in her eyes. Gwen yelped in pain as she stumbled back and slipped off of the wet board, painfully hitting her ankle as she fell and earned five points.

''Ah! My ankle!'' Gwen yelped as she surfaced, splashing around to keep afloat.

''Gwen!'' Trent shouted in horror as he was about to rush into the water to save her, but was interrupted by an arm from Chris.

''No no Mister Desperate! Justin has to save her! No matter how grave it is!'' Chris formally stated as Justin ran in to do so and quickly made it to Gwen, who provided no effort to flee because of her injured ankle.

''You know, you're not making it very challenging for me!'' Justin remarked as he approached Gwen, a little smug.

''Whatever dude, just help me get back!'' Gwen hissed.

''Kindly so! Hold on to my back!'' Justin replied, happy with the easy points as Gwen did as she was instructed and swam back to the shore.

''Thanks.'' Gwen mildly appreciatively told Justin when they reached the shore.

''Gwen! Are you alright?'' Trent asked as he dashed over to them, overhearing Gwen thanking Justin.

''Yeah, I'll be fine!'' Gwen calmly responded, as Trent cast a relieved smile before he cast a dark glare at Justin instead.

''I'd compliment Justin on reeling in the remaining five points, but I'd figure he doesn't deserve it after having such an easy time earning them! Five points each!''

''Dude, what was that?'' Trent asked Justin as he swung an arm around his shoulder. Seemingly polite, though the venom in his voice couldn't be missed.

''What do you mean?'' Justin asked, genuinely confused.

''How you let Gwen hold on to you was _really_ inappropriate! You remember she's _my_ girlfriend, right?'' Trent cattily reminded him.

''How else was I supposed to get her back to shore?'' Justin retorted, feeling attacked.

''There are plenty of ways to do that!'' Trent angrily barked, catching the attention of all the other castmates. ''You just _had_ to choose that romantic option of pulling her back didn't you?'' Trent berated him as Justin cast a intrusive glare back at Trent and quietly pondered..

''Dude, you're talking ( _Censor_ ).''

''I am _not_ , talking ( _Censor_ )!'' Trent growled, getting into Justin's face.

''Trent, calm down!'' Gwen intervened, and Trent immediately backed up and partially realized what he was doing. ''I don't know what this is about, but he was only pulling me back to the shore!'' She declared. Immediately, Trent backing off humbled and feeling guilty.

''Yeah, you're right. Absolutely right!'' Trent mumbled agreeably, wondering whether his anger was justified or not.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Where the real ( _Censor_ ) is talked about!)

''Something is definitely bothering Trent! I feel so stupid! I should've noticed earlier!'' Gwen declared before she visibly worried. ''I don't know what to do! I need advice from someone who has experience with whimsical partners!''

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

''So, after that incident, who of the Grips is ready to either save their team from defeat or usher it in?'' Chris asked, his smile betraying he hoped for the latter.

''My turn!'' Tyler determinedly called before any of them could volunteer.

''Tyler, wait!'' Courtney called after him, but to no avail as he didn't listen. She expected Trent to say something but she noticed that he was distracted, by his own worry. ''Trent, say something!'' Courtney barked as Trent remained unresponsive, to her annoyance as Tyler was already halfway to the board.

He climbed onto the board, and the music started playing. Early on, Tyler almost lost his balance, but to the surprise of the castmates, he remained standing. Then the gusts of wind came, and while he visibly struggled kept standing nonetheless.

''He isn't doing half that bad!'' Beth remarked.

''Don't say stuff like that!'' Courtney berated him.

As if Courtney knew, Tyler got disoriented and was blown off the board, painfully hitting the simulator's scaffolding on the way down and being too busy doing so to see that he had earned four points as well.

''Help!'' Tyler shouted in panic before he briefly submerged. ''Help!'' He repeated as he resurfaced shortly after, splashing wildly. Bridgette dashed into the water, being closely looked at by many of the male castmates as she ran past them to her enduring frustration.

''Man, look at those bouncing tits, eh!'' Ezekiel dreamily mumbled as he looked in Bridgette's direction. Immediately upon hearing it, Bridgette froze on the spot and shot a piercing glare at Ezekiel as Leshawna shot him a incredibly offended look as well.

''Zeke! First thing I have to teach you is to watch your language! Your tongue got you in trouble before after all!'' Leshawna chastised him.

''What?!'' Ezekiel yelped, completely oblivious of what he did. ''Those are tits right?'' He asked as he pointed past where Bridgette was at a trampoline, where miraculously, some birds were bouncing off from. ''Or are they maybe sparrows?'' Ezekiel wondered as Leshawna looked on, utterly dumbfounded as Bridgette decided to continue as well.

* * *

(Confessional cam. That trampoline was actually for the interns, the birdies just claimed it as their own!)

''After we encountered a legit serial killer, I went logrolling with a bear and survived a bicycle ride with Izzy, you'd think nothing would surprise me anymore. But being on this show just keeps on finding ways to blow my mind again!'' Leshawna stated, sounding utterly unfazed.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

Duncan cast a small, devious smile and spoke. ''I'm with Zeke though! Geoff is a lucky guy to have a hot girlfriend!'' He remarked as Cody nodded in agreement. Bridgette's heard his remark and her eyes widened in anger. She had tolerated this, but her limit was reached. She abandoned her rescue and swam back to the shore.

''What's _that_ supposed to mean?'' Bridgette furiously hissed as she came stomping out of the water. ''Is the value of a girlfriend solely tied to how _hot_ she looks?! Is that what you think?'' Bridgette spat at Duncan as Cody inched back, feeling intimidated. ''That is so... _shallow_! Is it really so important that a girl looks great to you? Why? So you can brag about it? Well, there is more than a girl than her looks!'' She ranted with passionate anger as the castmates listened.

''Bridge-'' Gwen said to catch her attention, but failed as Bridgette continued.

''So maybe if you'd stop thinking with your ( _Censor_ ) and looked at the inside of a girl for a change, maybe you'll find some qualities much more valuable and they are sure to last as well! But of course-

''Bridgette!'' Leshawna shouted, loud enough to cease Bridgette's tirade. She cast a look over at Leshawna, who pointed over to Tyler in the lake, still splashing.

''Oh!'' She gasped, completely disregarding her rant and sprinting into the water.

Bridgette wasted no more time and reached Tyler and decided to play it safe, she let the rescue tube flow into his direction and Tyler wildly grabbed for it, confirming her suspicion that Tyler was in a state of genuine panic.

''Don't worry, I'm securing you!'' Bridgette assured Tyler as she went behind him and did just that before she swam back to the shore with Tyler in tow. As they arrived, Lindsay immediately ran up to them.

''Are you alright?'' Lindsay cooed, worried as she crouched down next to Tyler as Bridgette unleashed him from the rescue tube.

''I am a little better now!'' Tyler answered, smiling at Lindsay's concern.

''You almost got me worried that you'd drown for real!'' Cody remarked, somewhat impressed.

''So did I!'' Tyler grunted before he coughed up some water and got up.

''Despite how professional Bridgette's rescue looked, her fit of anger cost her a good amount of time and points! Crucial points too! In fact, as Bridgette only earned four points out of the six she could earn, the Gaffers lose today's first challenge to the Grips!'' Chris announced. The Grips cheered as Bridgette fell to her knees and held her head in defeat.

''Wait, I won us the challenge?'' Tyler repeated

''You had the circumstances in your favor, but technically you did.'' Courtney humbly agreed, allowing him to enjoy the moment.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Reality is falling apart!)

Tyler's confessional consisted of him cheering and dancing through the makeup trailer.

(Static)

''Ha! I knew calling Bridgette hot would anger her, but she fell even worse for it than I expected! Hook line and sinker!'' Duncan laughed.

(Static)

''Unbelievable how I lost the challenge! So, _SO_ embarrassing!'' Bridgette mumbled, ashamed. ''It's just... I just _hate_ it when I'm hounded by guys who only care for my looks or think of me as some lustful hottie! Aside from being a lifeguard, I also used to play beach volleyball and I loved it! But I got so many rude, demeaning 'compliments' from guys that I couldn't take it anymore!'' She explained with increasing frustration before a short sigh. ''Same as why I couldn't stand Geoff, I don't want people to think something of me that I'm not!''

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

Shortly after, the two teams were brought to a central point a little further down the shore.

''If any of you juniors have ever seen surf movies know that aside from riding tail, another important event is the bonfire party near the big blue where they're up for some neat-o fun?'' Chris asked.

''You clearly haven't seen surf movies!'' Sadie indignantly called as the rest struggled to understand what Chris was talking about. ''Like Sole Surfer; About a girl who has to conquer her fear of water after a brutal shark attack cost her a arm!'' [4]

''Surf movies are more than surfing alone! They feature a journey through oneself as they become better persons!'' Bridgette explained.

''Really, I think you took the easy road!'' Sadie suspected as she crossed her arms.

''Nonetheless, this is the road we take!'' Chris concluded, annoyed as he regained a chipper smile in the blink of an eye. ''The point of today's second challenge is to organize a crack-a-lackin' party that'll attract the most partygoers, which are our interns! All of them are pretty specific, and will go to whatever party appeals to them more! We will set up some TV screens showing the opposing team's party so that the interns can judge for themselves if the other party is worth checking out more! Whoever has the most peeps on their fling by midnight, or whoever's party is not a total disaster by then, wins!''

* * *

(Confessional cam. A party challenge? Geoff would turn around in his grave... if he was actually dead!)

''You'd think that the interns would be less picky if you saw how well they fare on this show.'' Noah uninterestedly guessed.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

''You have until sundown to organize it using anything you can get your hands on, and _no_ crashing the other party! Because the Grips had won the first challenge, they are already provided with some quality necessities for a great party!'' He started explaining before pointing down the shore in both directions. ''The Gaffers' beach is to the west, and the Grips' to the east! Get your groovy on and good luck!'' Chris concluded his explanation before the two teams headed to their respective beach.

The Grips were heading for their part of the beach. From a distance, they could a marked-off section decorated with a appropriate background and several potted palm trees.

''Does anyone have any problems if I go through what we have?'' Courtney asked as they got closer. Some Grips cast a look at Trent to see what his response would be, but he remained quiet and sulked on, and by remaining silent, they agreed with Courtney's request.

Once they properly arrived, everyone either leaned against the palm trees or sat down in the sand as Courtney went through what they already had.

''Let's see, we've got a bonfire ready, a boom box with different CD's and a bar! That'll work! But what else may we need?'' Courtney wondered, going through everything they were provided with.

''If we have a bar, we'll obviously need some drinks!'' Duncan declared.

''We can add some decorations! Festoons with lampions! I know how to make those!'' Lindsay cheerfully offered, wanting to do her say as well.

''And lights! I'm sure it'll get pretty dark here tonight! Maybe there'll be some of those tiki torches around!'' Cody suggested.

''We got a plan! Let's get to work!'' Courtney optimistically announced.

* * *

As expected, the Gaffers had nothing but the beach itself, the backdrop and the trees to start out with. To make it worse, their beach was rife with litter, some of which would've been rather painful to walk on.

''This is... not much.'' Gwen numbly stated as everyone just looked on at their beach.

''Please, my parents started out with 'not much'. You just have to make something out of it!'' Leshawna optimistically declared.

''You're right!'' Gwen agreed, her spirits lifting up. ''What do we all need for a great party?''

''Snacks, music, drinks, chow, a bonfire, decorations, and don't forget something to eat!'' Owen excitably listed, using his fingers.

''Can you cook us something great, DJ?'' Bridgette asked.

For a second though, DJ looked frustrated, but he kept calm. ''Sure!''

* * *

(Confessional cam. One of those moments where people say ''Sure!'' But actually mean ''Buzz off!'')

''To be frank, I didn't want to cook anything else today after working my behind off in the kitchen to make breakfast!'' DJ stated, weary and resting his head on his arm. ''But I can't let my team down, so I guess I can make an exception.'' He hesitantly added, not very convinced of what he said himself.

(Static)

''DJ is going to crack soon. I'm giving it a few days at best!'' Eva contently predicted.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

''I can always stick a few surfboards in the sand for the looks! It's not much, but It's a start!'' Bridgette suggested. ''And if we can get lots and lots of flowers, maybe we can make leis to give to the interns!''

''That sounds really appropriate for a surf party!'' Gwen agreed, mildly enthusiastic.

''But first, we should clear the litter!'' Leshawna declared. As Bridgette left, many of the others went to work to remove all the litter.

''Hey Leshawna, can I ask you something?'' Ezekiel asked after a short while.

''What's up?'' She casually replied.

''Sorry for that whole tit thing, eh!''

''Don't mention it! It was really awkward!''

''Also, why did Bridgette get angry? I thought being called hot was a compliment, eh!'' Ezekiel wondered.

''It may be. But even if it may be a compliment doesn't mean anyone will treat it as such!'' Leshawna answered.

''Why that?'' Ezekiel asked, confused.

''Everyone has their own reasons. You heard Bridgette, she feels like people only appreciate her for how she looks and she doesn't want that!''

''I always thought that a compliment was always a positive thing, eh!'' Ezekiel explained, unsure about whether it really is anymore.

''They do not. The road to hell is paved with good intentions. But don't worry about feeling bad if you get flak. If you really didn't know you said something wrong, then they're in the wrong if they get mad with you!'' Leshawna conclusively assured him.

* * *

As the end of the day neared, the Grips' preparations were in full swing. Beth and Lindsay were making lampions, Cody had found some torches and prodded them strategically into the ground, Trent was moodily listening to the music and Harold was adding the finishing touches to a impressive looking sandcastle.

''Hey Duncan!'' Harold called.

''What?'' Duncan moodily replied as he came walking over.

''Kick over this sandcastle!'' Harold ordered.

''You _want_ me to kick it? Your funeral!'' Duncan shrugged before he gave it a light kick, thinking it'd suffice. But to his surprise, the castle remained standing with ease. Duncan frowned and tried it again, and got frustrated when the castle again wouldn't budge.

''I'm not letting a dumb sandcastle belittle me!'' Duncan declared before he repeatedly tried to destroy the castle through several means... unsuccessfully.

''It doesn't matter if a man is wise or a fool to build his house on sand. With proper architecture, he can build everywhere!'' Harold proudly proclaimed as Duncan furiously kicked the castle repeatedly, determined to bring it down.

Meanwhile, a melancholic surf song accurately reflected Trent's mood and body language as he listened to it. Claiming it's for research but secretly using it as a means to slack off, not feeling like doing anything. Justin carried a torch and accidentally walked into Trent.

''Sorry bro!'' Justin quickly apologized before he was to resume what he was doing.

''No man,'' Trent interrupted Justin as he stood up. ''I should apologize. It was unreasonable of me to flip out at you earlier!''

''What was it about?'' Justin asked, despite already knowing.

''I really don't know. I keep having thoughts that I don't live up to what Gwen wants! Yesterday, I overheard her calling guitarists tacky and she looks so close with some of the other guys! And when she held on to you as you swam back to the shore... I don't know, I lost it!'' Trent explained, sounding less dejected than he actually was.

''It's okay dude!'' Justin assured him with a smile. ''Too bad about your Gwen problems though! It sounds like she's not very honest with you!'' He added.

''I know! It makes her interest in my movies and that sketch she made of me look so meaningless and...'' Trent sadly rambled until his speech slowly ceased as he remembered those particular moments and their significance. Immediately after, Trent notably cheered up. ''Wait, what am I even saying? She still loves me! I should just stop worrying so much and remember that! If she really had enough of me, I'd be single by now!'' Trent concluded before casting a bright smile.

''Thanks Justin! I really needed this talk!'' He said before he left, leaving Justin with a frown very unlike Trent's smile.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Proof that Justin's smile works wonders... if you disregard all the times it didn't!)

''It are moments like these my charms work _too_ well!'' Justin stated before he crossed his arms and huffed in annoyance. ''What do I do now?''

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

As the other Gaffers were preparing, Bridgette returned with a few prop surfboards which she promptly put upright in the sand.

''Hey Bridgette.'' Sadie greeted her.

''Hey Sadie. What's hanging?'' Bridgette replied before sticking the last board in the sand.

''Funny you should mention hanging, can you teach me to 'hang ten' now?'' Sadie requested.

''You keep using hang ten, but it doesn't mean what you think it means!'' Bridgette remarked.

''It doesn't?'' Sadie responded.

''No. To hang ten is to stand on the tip of the board with your toes over the edge.'' Bridgette explained.

''Hmm, I guess I'll have to touch up my lingo a little then!'' Sadie guessed as she scratched the back of her head as embarrassment surfacing slowly. ''Can we practice some surfing then!''

''I guess we can!'' Bridgette answered before she and Sadie went to get a surfboard.

A short distance away, Noah and Owen were making leis using a variety of flowers. Though Noah had decided he had done enough and lounged back, letting Owen do the work by himself.

''Remember when Izzy played all those pranks on you in the pirate challenge?'' Owen asked Noah after a short chuckle after finishing a lei and starting on another.

''Yes...'' Noah bitterly responded, not recalling the memory as fondly.

''I love it when she does that!'' Owen stated before he looked over the shore and sighed contently. ''Ah... a party challenge! Who would've thought that?'' He asked before his expression turned a little dour. ''Too bad Izzy isn't here. She'd let it go through the roof!'' Owen stated, rather disappointed as Noah cast a cautious glare at Owen. ''But good thing there are still plenty of friends left!'' He then added, easing Noah's worry as Owen walked over to DJ, who struggled to carry a few plates and a bowl.

''Let me help you with that!'' Owen offered.

''Thanks man! I-'' DJ groaned, relieved and grateful until he found out Owen meant to _help_ DJ by taking a serving of the food instead of carrying a plate like DJ wanted.

''This tastes great! What is it?'' Owen cheerfully asked after devouring it, still not feeling inclined to help DJ at all and even taking another hand from the plate.

''Nothing fancy, prawn cocktails. Some fruit salads.'' DJ tiredly puffed as he put the plates down where he wanted them. ''Don't eat them all up though! I haven't struggled to make them to not make it to tonight!'' He reminded Owen, letting the budding stress and annoyance shine through.

''Chill man! I'm not going to!'' Owen promised, though he longingly eyed the cocktails and couldn't resist but eat one more prawn cocktail. ''Starting now!'' He added before he walked away, annoying DJ some more.

At the same time, Gwen slowly left the beach.

''Hey guys, I'll be back in ten! I'm going to get us some drinks!'' Gwen called before she left.

* * *

Over at the Grips, Duncan thought of the same thing.

''Hey, I'm going to get the drinks! I'll be back in ten!'' Duncan called, having given up destroying the sandcastle.

''Don't get into trouble!'' Courtney told him.

''Yes mom!'' Duncan replied as he left, calm but annoyed.

However, what Duncan was planning to do could get him in trouble. As he thought of a plan, he bumped into Gwen.

''Hey!'' Duncan greeted her

''Sorry. I guess I still got some water in my eyes!'' Gwen apologized.

''What are you doing here?'' Duncan asked.

''I went out to get drinks for our party, but I have no idea where to get them from!''

''I have! I'm going to raid Chef's fridge! But I could do with someone standing guard! You get a share of the loot if you help me out!'' Duncan offered.

''You got it!'' Gwen enthusiastically agreed before they hurried over to the craft services tent. They observed Chef walking out and when he disappeared in the distance, Duncan and Gwen snuck in.

''Stay here!'' Duncan ordered Gwen as she stayed behind in the dining area while he ran into the kitchen and opened the fridge. After Duncan took some bottles of pop, his eyebrows arched when noticing bottles containing a different kind of liquid.

''Whoa, there is some heavy stuff in here! Scotch, Whiskey! Should we take it?'' Duncan asked, holding one of said bottles.

''Don't! Who knows how much worse he is when he hadn't had his night cap?'' Gwen chuckled.

''True that!'' Duncan agreed as he put the bottle of liquor back and claimed the remaining soda bottles instead. He then cast a look over to the garbage bin before he put the bottles on the table and quickly searched the bin.

''What's taking you?'' Gwen hissed, annoyed and slightly worried they'd be busted.

''Just a sec!'' Duncan replied as he scooped up a pile of gross mystery meat, something he couldn't contain his disgust from, and shoved it into the fridge.

''What was that about?'' Gwen asked as she came walking into the kitchen and helped Duncan with carrying the soda.

''Just leaving my calling card! Let's go!'' Duncan hastily explained before they ran off.

A short distance away, their run slowed down into a gentle walk, certain they weren't discovered.

''What was that with the slob? A calling card?'' Gwen asked, confused.

''Eh... that was nothing!'' Duncan shrugged.

''It didn't seem like nothing!'' Gwen remarked, smiling as it was clear to her that Duncan tried to avoid the subject.

''I, I got a little nostalgic when we were there!'' Duncan casually relented.

''To what?''

Duncan cocked his head as a awkward smile formed. ''Remember that night during boot camp when we got those snacks?'' He asked, to which Gwen affirmatively nodded her head. ''Courtney and I nabbed them from the staff buffet. We left a dead fish as a surprise for Chris and Chef to find!''

''Wait, you and _Courtney_ of all people went to steal that food?'' Gwen asked incredulously.

''That's right.'' Duncan replied before he sighed. ''I hate to sound soft, but that was the moment I began to _really_ like her!'' He remarked, trying his hardest not to sound dreamy.

''It's messed up that because of those little things, your time on camp doesn't seem half as messed up as it was!''

''I know, right?'' Gwen agreed before a short chuckle before she realized how good certain things were compared to the present. ''At least, it used to.'' She added glumly.

''Why?''

''Trent has been acting so odd lately. One moment he feels so distant and aloof and later he's so hostile! Just look at how he flipped when Justin helped me get to shore!'' Gwen explained as they resumed walking. ''I never thought dating and having a boyfriend would be so difficult!''

''It's a part of the package. I get my fair share of mood swings from my own girlfriend, so I know how that's like.'' Duncan declared.

''But how do I deal with this? How do I get the old Trent back? At first I thought he didn't feel appreciated by me, but now It's like he's jealous!'' Gwen continued, starting to sound worried. ''

''Maybe we should hang out a little less then?'' Duncan suggested, which was met with a condescending puff from Gwen.

'' If we keep hanging out, Trent won't calm down but if you and me would stop talking, he'll get suspicious! I think we'll do the wrong thing no matter what!'' Gwen disdainfully denied, angry with her cluelessness.

''Well, If so, I learned that, whether you like it or not, some time you just got to talk it out.'' Duncan alternatively suggested.

''I- I suppose. Is it really that simple?'' Gwen unsurely asked, which was met with a nod from Duncan. ''I'll try that then!'' Gwen declared, already much more at peace. ''I feel so relieved already!'' She added before she turned to Duncan and gave him a quick, friendly embrace.

''Thank you for being a listening ear Duncan! Courtney should be happy to have you!'' Gwen said before she broke away from him.

''I know right?'' Duncan chuckled.

''And thank you for the pop as well!'' Gwen added before they went their separate ways.

''That's your pay for a job well done!'' Duncan responded.

However, unbeknownst to both of them, a third person had been around for a short while; Justin. He'd been watching their conversation as his mouth slowly arched into a dark smile.

* * *

(Confessional cam. You don't want this guy to be your third wheel...)

''Bless my fortunes! I don't know what Duncan and Gwen were doing by themselves, but I don't have to know the fine details of it anyway!'' Justin stated with a wide gleam. ''As long as I tell Trent that they were doing something together, he'll lose his cool sooner or later!''

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

Back with the Gaffers, Bridgette had put a surfboard on two wobbly rocks as Sadie laid on top of it, struggling to keep her balance.

''Good, now stand up straight!'' Bridgette directed before Sadie attempted to get up, and eventually succeeded but wobbled madly on the board. ''Feet further apart!'' Bridgette added, but immediately after, Sadie lost her balance and fell.

''What am I doing wrong?!'' Sadie huffed, frustrated at another failure.

''It's hard to teach yourself into the right pose. You'll get the hang of it eventually!'' Bridgette assured her before Sadie let out another huff as she sat in the sand.

Shortly after, Gwen returned with the soda.

''Now that should keep a drought away tonight!'' Leshawna happily called as she and Ezekiel, who had been flanking her all day, helped Gwen store the bottles away. ''Where'd you get them from?''

''Duncan and I raided the craft services!'' Gwen answered.

''Y'know, you've been hanging out a lot with Duncan, eh. If I didn't know you, I'd say he was your boyfriend instead of Trent!'' Ezekiel noted, innocently as he didn't read that Gwen felt slightly attacked.

''What's that supposed to mean?'' Gwen asked.

''Exactly how he puts it.'' Leshawna replied, partially feeling the same way.

''Trent has nothing to worry about! I know he's been a little... _out there_ , but I'll make sure that he knows that after tonight!'' Gwen assured them, pausing briefly to find an appropriate word, or more specifically one that didn't send the wrong implication.

A short silence persisted between the three as Leshawna parked her hands in her hips and shot Gwen a questioning glare, but cast a smile shortly after. ''Good! You don't want to let a fish like that get away!''

''Fish? You mean Trent right? Is that why relationships are called hookups?'' Ezekiel confusedly asked, which earned him a hearty chuckle from Leshawna.

''Zeke, you're a smart kind of stupid!'' Leshawna told him, humored.

* * *

A short while later, the sun had completely set and both teams had lit their tiki torches and both the Grips and Gaffers were ready for the party.

''Teams, the challenge starts now! Good luck and keep the party spirits and the interns satisfied!'' Chris called over a PA system. Moments later, at least one dozen interns, male and female alike, arrived at the shores about halfway between the Gaffers and the Grips.

''This way to our party! Care for some coke?'' Tyler said, holding a plate with several pints of cola as the route to there was lit by torches. This hospitality appealed to the majority of the interns as they took a pint from the plate and followed the lit path, leading them to the beach party of the Grips, which looked rather lively not only because of the lit lampions coating the beach in a soft glow, but also because Cody, Justin, Lindsay and Trent were dancing and especially the latter compelled the interns to join in.

''That was a smart idea to attract interns, Courtney! Look at how many there are already!'' Beth said.

''Like my mother taught me; Always give off a good first impression!'' Courtney answered as the interns danced to the music or went to get another drink from Duncan, who manned the bar.

* * *

The interns that didn't go to the Grips predictably went to the Gaffers' party instead, where Bridgette waited for them and put a lei around every intern's neck, a gesture that was appreciated. On this party, the interns were treated to music, dance provided by Ezekiel, somewhat off-putting Leshawna and Sadie while DJ stood behind a makeshift table, tending to the food. A big difference with the Grips is that the Gaffers already had lit their bonfire.

''Hmm, you can't tell me these are supposed to be many.'' Gwen told Leshawna and Owen, a little disappointed.

''The night is still young!'' Leshawna remarked cautiously upbeat while dancing.

''And who cares about the interns? We can have a great party without them!'' Owen shouted before he joined the dance floor. Owen banged his head aggressively until he noted Noah idly sitting by himself.

''Hey Noah! Come dance with us! Even Zeke is dancing!'' Owen excitedly asked, casting a glance over at Ezekiel, who's dancing looked pretty admirable.

''No thanks man, I'm not a dancer.'' Noah politely denied.

''But you become one very easily! Here look!'' Owen replied before he grabbed Noah's arm.

''No-'' Noah yelled before he was pulled onto the dance floor by Owen and Noah bopped his head and shook his arms lightly to the music almost instantly.

''See?''

''Hmm, this isn't so bad after all!'' He quietly noted, mildly surprised and not displeased that he was forced to try after all.

* * *

Back with the Grips, the party was in full swing and everyone was very much enjoying themselves as the majority of the guests were dancing to the music. A notable exception was Courtney, who observed and quietly managed the party from the sidelines and fidgeted around.

''Tell me again, why hasn't the bonfire been lit yet?'' Courtney asked Trent.

''If we light it this early, it loses its appeal! Lighting the bonfire should be a centerpiece of the party, with a little ceremony!'' Trent explained before he took a sip from his drink. ''It's a party! Relax!''

Courtney cocked her head slightly and followed Trent's advice, heading for the bar.

''Give me one!'' She requested from Duncan.

''On the house!'' Duncan said after he poured her in a glass of cola.

''You charged these people for it?!'' Courtney asked in shock, which made Duncan chuckle.

''Chill out Courtney, I was only joking!'' He soothingly assured her. Courtney couldn't even crack a smile at Duncan's prank, though more because of how naively she fell for it.

''You still haven't told me how you got those drinks.'' Courtney mistrustfully whispered before she drank some of her soda.

''A way you'd definitely approve of!'' Duncan answered.

''Then I probably don't.'' Courtney casually concluded before taking another sip.

''It was either that or lake water and the only reason you should drink that stuff is to spew it out immediately after!'' Duncan retorted.

After a short time, they noted that a sizeable part of the interns crowded around the TV screen depicting the other party and shortly after, they left.

''Where are you going?'' Courtney asked, both annoyed and concerned.

''To the other party! We're starving, and they have food!'' One of the interns answered before he followed the rest, with only a fraction of the intern crew and the Grips remaining as the latter knew that this was bad news.

Courtney groaned in frustration and stomped her feet. ''How could we forget something important like snacks?!'' She grumbled before jerking a finger in the direction of another pair of interns leaving.

''Where are you going?!'' She barked.

''This internship is freaking me out enough already! I'm not staying with a stress tornado like you!'' One of the interns answered before she turned their back on them. As the Grips were now left with only two interns, Courtney threw her hands up in frustration and defeat.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Learning from your mistakes is food for thought!)

''Ugh, I can just _feel_ my sister Audrey silently laughing at my failures and thinking of ways to belittle me and criticize everything I do, like always!'' Courtney griped, angry at first but gradually becoming a little sadder and humbled.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

It was quickly clear to the Gaffers that the majority of the interns had come to their party, and they had lined up in front of DJ to get a meal from the buffet along with many of the Gaffers. Everyone that already had food gathered around the bonfire for warmth and coziness. Among them were Leshawna and Gwen.

''What are you smiling about?'' Leshawna asked Gwen as they sat in front of the bonfire.

''Technically, this is the first party I've ever went to!'' Gwen admitted with a sheepish smile. ''If it's always this fun with so many people enjoying themselves, then I honestly can't help but beat myself up a little over what I missed!'' She added on a melancholic note.

''Don't do that! Don't linger at what you've done wrong in the past, but look forward to the future where you can do it right!'' Leshawna advised.

''And more wise words from Leshawna the all-knowing!'' Gwen happily replied.

''Easy! There's enough for everyone!'' DJ politely called as he struggled to manage the somewhat pushy interns

''I have a lot of hunger!'' Owen answered as he was the next in line, to DJ's latent horror. Owen wiggled his fingers as he eyed the cocktails, pondering on which to take.

''Dude, I think you had enough!'' DJ remarked.

''Just one more!'' Owen begged before he eyed one specific prawn cocktail. ''Oh, this one looks delish!'' Owen mumbled delightedly before he took one and immediately tossed it into his mouth. ''But this one does too!'' He added before it followed suit.

''Owen...'' DJ tried to stop him, but determined to stay mild-mannered. It almost seemed to have the opposite effect as Owen picked up _another_ prawn cocktail before cutting all the brakes and devouring all that remained on the plate. DJ looked on in silent fury as Owen licked his lips and rubbed his gut in delight as the others in line behind were not pleased to say the least.

* * *

(Confessional cam. You got Prawn'd!)

''You slave away making great party snacks and then that...'' DJ grumbled, angry but hoping to contain himself. ''that _black hole_ just waddles in and swallows it whole!'' He spat, very stressed before he took a few deep breaths. ''Settle down Devon, mama raised you to be better than getting angry over some prawn cocktails! There's still the fruit salad!''

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

''You know what'll really make for a great finish? A fresh dessert!'' Owen stated before he lifted the bowl with the fruit salad above his head and swallowed it whole as DJ collapsed on the desk, burying his face in his hands and shaking his head.

''Owen!'' multiple people called in anger as he acted innocently but knew too well what he had done.

''You beach leech!'' Sadie added, annoyed because she was next in line.

''That's weak dude!'' One intern called.

''You used to be my favorite contestant!'' Another agreed.

''Screw this, I'm going back to the other party!'' One intern said before he left, leading many others with him leaving the Gaffers with less interns than they had before they received the guests from the Grips.

''That lasted a good ten minutes.'' Noah flatly noted.

''Well done Owen, you ate up all our snacks! I hope it was tasty!'' Leshawna cynically told him. ''What do we have to give the interns now?''

''Sorry! I shouldn't have done that but I have had _so_ much to catch up and-'' Owen stammered as he noticed that his apology earned him little sympathy. ''But- but we don't _need_ food anyway!'' He continued as he jogged into the dance area. ''All we need is to have fun and dance the night away!'' He suggested before he began dancing.

''Sure. There isn't much else we can do.'' Noah shrugged before he joined Owen.

* * *

''They're back!'' Lindsay called as the interns returned to the Grips.

''But now we have to keep them here!'' Courtney determinedly told as she, Cody, Harold and Trent stood at the bar.

''I've got an idea I've practiced on today! A tribute to the goddess of fire! I'll be back!'' Harold announced before he left the beach.

''What?'' Duncan asked, rather confused.

''Oh, Harold has practiced this little ritual to light the bonfire! I thought it was pretty cool!'' Trent explained.

Shortly after, many of the partygoers were startled when Harold suddenly appeared, wearing an improvised tribal outfit, yelling unintelligible chants as he juggled and swung a burning torch around. After the initial shock, the interns grew to somewhat enjoy it.

''Pass it over!'' Beth yelled before Harold tossed the torch at her and Beth began twirling it like a baton as Harold pranced around her and kept on chanting. Beth then threw the torch in the air, but was too afraid to catch it and duck away, but Harold effortlessly caught it and powerfully threw it into the bonfire, igniting it with a big fireball and accidentally almost lighting Tyler on fire as well. However, the interns loved it as they cheered Harold on, who bowed politely. Then everyone resumed partying for a good while, to the relief of the Grips.

''I don't know what that was, but they like it!'' Duncan shrugged as he poured cola in a cup and handed it to Courtney.

''Told you!'' Trent replied as Chris came by. His expression angry and his arms folded behind his back.

''But how do we make sure they stay here?'' Courtney wondered just as Chris came walking at them with his hands folded behind his back and a scowl etched on his face.

''I heard someone raided Chef's fridge... _again_.'' Chris noted, annoyed. ''Whoever it was, I hope you stayed away from his personal bottles. This is a PG-7 show after all!'' He strictly remarked.

''Of course we have!'' Duncan answered smugly self-assured. Chris squinted his eyes at Duncan, sure that he most likely did it but not having proof at hand, before he left again as Courtney's eyes widened.

''You _stole_ them?!''

''Yup! Gwen helped and we split the take!'' Duncan admitted, Courtney's shock turning into annoyance as soon as he mentioned Gwen. ''It worked when we did it!'' Duncan admitted, a little proud of it but secretly annoyed at the prospect of a nagging Courtney as she stared at him eyes wide and mouth agape.

''You rascal!'' Courtney muttered with a flirty smile as she lightly punched his shoulder, not giving it any more thought. This inspired Trent. He got his guitar he hid away somewhere and walked over to the music player to stop the music.

''What are you doing?!'' One of the intern shouted in confusion.

''We had some great fun dancing to some rad tunes, but it's time to mellow out a little!'' Trent announced as he changed the music from surf rock to ambient waves with very minimal music elements. Trent then began to play his guitar and the two combined along with the decoration and the soft glowing of the lights provided a very romantic backdrop. This quickly rubbed off on the partygoers as two interns slowly approached each other. They wanted to embrace, but immediately stepped back, hesitant to make a romantic move.

''No no! Go ahead! Go for this moment!'' Trent gently encouraged them after taking notice. Feeling confident now, the two interns started to shuffle on the music. Shortly after, many more couples formed and followed suit, leaving the one intern who has had more misfortune lately without a partner as she shook his head in disappointment. Moments later, Lindsay gently pulled Tyler along as they joined the interns, followed shortly by Courtney and Duncan.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Gaffers' party was dying out, not only because there weren't many interns present, but because everyone had lost the vibe to party. Even Owen had stopped dancing because he had completely fatigued himself. The only saving grace was the bonfire, where almost everyone sat around.

''Face it, our party _sucks_. It's become a big shubee fest!'' Sadie complained.

''Wrong term again.'' Bridgette noted.

''Look at the romantic dance the Grips organized, eh!'' Ezekiel remarked as he watched the feed of the Grips' party.

''They know how to organize a great party, unlike us!'' Leshawna remarked, casting a bitter glance over to Owen.

* * *

Off to the side of the Grips' dance floor, Beth, Cody and Harold sat in the sand watching the others dance as they had no partners to dance with.

''I wish Leshawna was here! I'd love to see my girlfriend's own enchanting take on this dance!'' Harold dreamily said.

''At least you had a girlfriend!'' Cody sourly noted.

'' _Had_? Leshawna and me are still a thing!'' Harold insisted as Justin walked past them, casting a dark smile as he walked up to Trent.

''I want to dance with Justin, but what if he doesn't want to?'' Beth worried as she watched Justin.

''Why? I've been turned down tons of times! It's not like the end of the world.'' Cody remarked.

''I guess you're right!'' Beth guessed after thinking it over briefly.

''Hey.'' Justin casually greeted Trent, who kept on playing on his guitar.

''Hey.'' Trent replied almost identically. ''Lovely isn't it?'' He added, looking out to the couples on the dance floor. ''Just look at them! If anything, I want to set things right with Gwen right away and dance slowly to the sounds of the waves!'' Trent poetically said before he pointed at Courtney and Duncan, who both looked unusually serene. ''Like them.''

''Dude, that's what I wanted to talk about with you.'' Justin cautiously declared. ''Earlier today, I saw Duncan and Gwen walking over the lot. They seemed to have a great time!'' He revealed as Trent cast him a dreadful glare and stopped playing his guitar.

''Dude, she can be friends with whoever she likes! It doesn't have to mean anything!'' Trent disdainfully shrugged off as he resumed playing shortly after.

''I don't know Trent. If they're only friends, it looked pretty... _romantic_ the way they hugged but that's probably just me!'' Justin casually revealed as Trent's eyes went wide with fury and stopped playing yet again.

''Why tell me this now?!'' Trent hissed.

''I- I-'' Justin stammered as he had to think up an excuse. ''I didn't think much of it, but seeing Duncan dance with Courtney over there, I couldn't leave you in the dark!'' He stammered as Trent frowned intensely and glared at Duncan, furthermore ignoring Justin. ''I'll leave you for now!'' He told him, with no response from Trent as Justin left.

''The trap is set!'' Justin mumbled delightedly, too busy to notice Beth until he walked into her.

''Oh! Sorry Justin!'' Beth stammered, mortified.

''It's nothing!'' Justin suavely replied.

''Nice!'' Beth whispered as it was clear she was struggling to ask something. ''Hey Justin?'' She eventually asked.

''Yes Beth?''

''Will you- Will you dunce with me- I mean _dance_ with me?'' She quickly corrected herself.

''Of course, Beth!'' Justin warmly replied. Beth's eyes cast a twinkle as she

''Is your boyfriend okay with this?'' Justin asked.

''We, we live in an open relationship!'' Beth stammered, flustered.

''So you're technically single?''

''No but- yes but-'' Beth answered, unsure how to respond until Justin placed a finger over her lips.

''Shh. You don't have to answer!'' Justin soothingly assured her as they resumed dancing in silence, a blissful smile plastered on Beth's face.

Meanwhile, Trent had stopped playing his guitar and put all his focus on Courtney and Duncan, glaring intensely at the latter specifically. He held the neck of his guitar so tight that it could break under the pressure as furious anger was boiling up inside of Trent. He struggled to not act upon it, but when he saw Courtney laying her head on Duncan's shoulder and Duncan gently stroking her hair, Trent lost it. He shot up and stomped over to them and powerfully punched Duncan in his neck from behind.

''Argh!'' Duncan groaned as he stumbled forward, almost taking Courtney down in the fall. ''Dude, what-'' Was all Duncan could say before Trent lunged at him and tried to punch Duncan some more as a hostile wrestle match ensued.

''You user!'' Trent furiously yelled.

''I don't need this! I'm out of here!'' One intern declared before she, as well as the others, left, completely spooked and repelled by the violent vibe.

It didn't take long for the interns to get to the Gaffers, who were obviously surprised .

''What are you doing here?'' Owen asked.

''A fight has erupted at the other party! Completely ruined the mood!'' One of the interns answered. Immediately, out of curiosity or sensation drift, the Gaffers crowded around the TV and were surprised to see Duncan and Trent engaged in a fist fight. Particularly Gwen was shocked.

''Oh good grief!'' Gwen exclaimed before she rushed over to the Grips' beach.

After their fight went on a little longer, the other Grips managed to break them up.

''Attacking from behind, real brave!'' Duncan angrily spat at Trent as a distance was created between the two while Gwen arrived soon after.

''What is going on here?!'' Gwen exclaimed overcome with anxiety before walking over to Trent.

''All of a sudden, Trent and Duncan were fisticuffing!'' Tyler answered.

''Why?'' Gwen asked.

''Like you don't know why! You're cheating on me with Duncan!'' Trent shouted out of the blue, shocking everyone. After the initial shock, Courtney cast a deathly glare at Duncan, who held his hands up in defense.

''No! Why would you think _that_?!'' Gwen responded, disgusted and shocked.

''Don't think I'm a fool! You were with Duncan earlier right? And you hugged him?'' Trent venomously growled.

''Yes, but-'' Gwen stammered, caught off-guard because Trent knew.

''And let me guess, you probably kissed him after that!'' Trent continued.

Fed up with everything, Gwen pulled Trent along. ''You're coming with me!'' Gwen resolutely declared before they went somewhere with a little more privacy, leaving the others behind.

''Look, Court, I really don't get what Trent was talking about! Nothing ever happened between me and Gwen!'' Duncan submissively explained to a suspicious looking Courtney. ''Why would I cheat when I risk being mauled to death by you if you found out?''

''Duncan, I believe you! I have no reason to believe you did anything.'' Courtney peacefully announced, to Duncan's relief. ''But don't get any ideas!'' She intimidatingly growled immediately afterwards, startling him slightly.

* * *

''Why would you _think_ , I'm cheating on you?!'' Gwen asked furiously after they found a little secluded spot.

''You just admitted to hugging him!'' Trent answered, indignant.

'' _Only_ a hug and that was purely platonic!'' Gwen insisted.

''Really?'' Trent mistrustfully replied.

''I hugged him because he gave me some great advice I was really grateful for!'' Gwen explained.

''What advice?''

''For our relationship!'' Gwen answered after a short pause, struggling to spit it out. ''I needed advice on how to solve _our_ issues, because even after that hot tub talk, you still seemed very...''

''And you go to Duncan for that out of all people?'' Trent cynically interrupted her. ''The guy who you're so chummy with all the time and all the jokes he makes at my expense _started_ all of our issues!''

''I'm sorry, okay?! That was a serious lapse of judgement!'' Gwen humbly admitted.

''And by the way, if it was such _great_ advice, why didn't you come to me to work it out earlier?'' Trent continued, to Gwen's budding annoyance.

''I don't know why I didn't! I guess because we had challenges to compete in and didn't have any time!'' Gwen answered, legitimately puzzled on why she hadn't.

''That's bull. If it was so important, you'd have _made_ time!'' Trent brutishly remarked.

''Come on!'' Gwen shouted, both because of her own frustration as well as Trent's attitude. ''You are my first boyfriend! I don't know how any of this really works and I didn't really understand what I had to do!'' She angrily reasoned.

''Even so, haven't you learned anything from what Heather tried to pull on us last season?''

''Yes, but I also learned that looks can be deceiving!'' Gwen retorted.

''I've been cheated on before, twice! It feels horrible and _so_ humiliating to see you're being fooled by people you love, who you trust!'' Trent explained a lot calmer yet still holding a grudge to those past events.

Tired of bickering, Gwen relented. ''Look, Trent, I'm so sorry for everything!'' Gwen emotionally apologized as she held Trent's hand. ''But I didn't cheat on you! Nothing happened between me and Duncan! Can't you believe me that I'm telling the truth?'' Gwen pleaded, after which a silence persisted while they looked each other in their eyes.

''No, I can't!'' Trent coldly responded, breaking the silence after what felt like forever.

Trent's answer shocked Gwen deeply, but it helped her decide her course of action, followed by a deep sigh. ''Well, If you can't bring yourself to trust me anymore, the foundation of our relationship, then I don't think we should be in one any longer.'' Gwen solemnly announced.

''What?'' Trent breathed, his turn to be shocked.

''I'm sorry Trent, but I see no other way.'' Gwen calmly declared before she left, secretly fighting tears and leaving a devastated Trent behind.

* * *

Trent stomped back to the others Grips, where the party had all but ended.

''Hey Trent, how did it end with you and Gwen?'' Cody cordially asked, genuinely concerned for Trent, but he took it the wrong way as he lunged out at Cody.

''Why? So you can steal her from me as well, you little ( _Censor_ )?!'' Trent barked as Cody flinched back in terror. ''It's over! _We_ are over! Are you happy now?'' He added, eyeing his male team members darkly before he stomped off.

''Shouldn't we have told him we lost?'' Tyler guessed.

''Are you going to risk a beat down?'' Cody fearfully answered.

''I think he knows already.'' Courtney sourly predicted.

* * *

(Confessional cam. If I wasn't so overwhelmed, I'd have definitely said something about their breakup!)

''Oh wow, I'm actually a little proud of myself how well that worked out! Trent went _insane_!'' Justin quietly raved. ''I know I shouldn't pick off my own team _too_ often, but it makes me stay a day longer and allows me to set the next part of my master plan in motion!'' He concluded as he prodded a finger in his temple.

''The only thing that bothers me is I still don't know who tried to vote me out last time, but that can wait for a little longer!'' He added with mild concern before he shrugged it off.

(Static)

''Do I really have to say who gets my vote? Trent!'' Courtney stated, nettled. ''He has been a complete nonfactor in the previous challenges and now he blew it for us! I should've organized to vote _him_ off instead of Justin last time, it would've saved us a lot of trouble!'' She added as she crossed her arms.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

Gwen sauntered back to the other Gaffers, whose positively elated cheers starkly contrasted with Gwen's crying.

''Hey Gwen, you're not going to believe it! Chris just came by, he declared us the winner because of the fight at the Grips and-'' Leshawna excitably stated until she stopped talking and noticing the tears running down Gwen's face. ''Hey, what are the waterworks for?'' She asked, immediately her mother instincts taking over.

''Trent and I broke up!'' She creaked as she fell down in the sand, which caught the attention of some of the other Gaffers, particularly the female ones.

''How did that came to be?'' Leshawna cooed sympathetically as she fell down next to her.

''We didn't have faith in each other anymore.'' Gwen mumbled.

''Is there anything any of us can do?'' Sadie asked.

''No, I just need some time to process this first.'' Gwen unsurely stated before they all left the beach.

* * *

The award ceremony for the Grips followed later that night. As has become usual, a short montage of Chris played before he appeared on stage and headed for the podium, having put on his blue tux again.

''Another day, another challenge, another team of losers attending the awards ceremony!'' Chris began as Chef joined him, carrying a plate with Gilded Chris awards and wearing a dress and matching chef's hat again, however, the joke had gotten old so it evoked no response this time. ''And just like every other day, you got to vote who of you will become a movie has-been!'' Chris continued before the Grips got their devices and cast their votes.

A short while later, an arm from off-screen handed Chris a card with the results. ''The votes have been cast! Now is the time to decide who has partied out today! The Gilded Chris awards go to Cody and Tyler!'' Chris announced as Chef threw them their awards, after which they smiled and shared a high-five.

''Beth and Lindsay!'' Chris continued as Beth and Lindsay squealed and hugged, completely ignoring the awards thrown at them.

''Harold and Justin!'' He continued as Harold caught his award and wanted to share a high-five with Justin as well, but was left hanging as Justin ignored him.

Meanwhile, the remaining three grew either angry or indignant as Chris took the second to last award of the plate.

''Courtney!'' Chris called. She was happy to be safe, but cast a concerned glance over to Duncan.

''Now Chef, do you know who of the two scrappers is going to beat the other to a punch?'' Chris asked Chef, acting obliviously to annoy them.

''I don't know! Who is it?'' Chef curiously asked, playing along.

''The final Gilded Chris of tonight is going to...'' Chris announced as Duncan and Trent exchanged glares.

''...''

''...''

''...''

''...''

''...''

''...''

''...''

''...''

''...''

''Trent!'' Chris announced, to the shock and surprise of literally all the Grips. ''No just kidding! Duncan gets it!'' He added before he affirmed it by throwing Duncan the Gilded Chris. ''The eliminations haven't been so unpredictable lately...'' Chris whispered at Chef, a little disappointed.

''Well, not like this day could be any better.'' Trent stated as he rose up from his seat with balled fists.

''Trent, let me warn you first: Furious breakdowns and team fights are fun and rating magnets during the challenge, but our policy during eliminations ceremonies is generally, if we want you to go, _we want you to go_! Savvy?'' Chris instructed as Chef loaded a tranquilizer dart into a blowpipe and aimed for Trent.

''No, that's cool.'' Trent grumbled. ''At least something is!'' He added before he purposefully walked over Duncan's foot.

''Cram it dude.'' Duncan mumbled as Trent left for the Lame-O-Sine and rode away, leaving his team to watch after him.

''It's sad to see a cool guy like Trent attack one of his teammates!'' Tyler

''That's what chicks can do to you bro.'' Duncan answered.

* * *

Later that night, Gwen sullied out of the communal bathroom, ready to go to bed.

''Hello Gwen!'' Justin greeted her, dressed in a bathrobe as he headed for the bathroom.

''Hey.'' Gwen sullenly responded, hanging her head.

''I heard about you and Trent breaking up. So sad.'' Justin stated, though his sympathy was easily described as insincere.

''I bet everyone from here to Baku knows it by now!'' Gwen puffed, not caring for his fake sympathy much.

''I do hope they haven't heard the rumors yet though!'' Justin continued.

''What?'' Gwen asked, puzzled.

''Rumor has it among the interns that you purposefully got very close to Duncan to mess with Trent and our team as a whole! Now I can help you keep this gossip out of your friend circles if you give me some... insight into your teammates!'' Justin offered, searching for the right word.

Gwen glare at Justin before she mistrustfully arched an eyebrow. ''Are you _blackmailing_ me?''

''No, I'm only saying I can help you avoid, _unpleasant_ experiences if you help me!'' Justin suavely

Gwen wasn't sold and inched closer to Justin. ''The last few days of our relationship weren't as peachy as I hoped, but I'm not to blame that he wasn't on his A-game! I don't know what had gotten into Trent that he attacked Duncan, but I owe you _nothing_!'' Gwen insistently concluded, jerking a finger under his chin as Justin looked completely taken by surprise. ''Now get out of my face!'' She growled before she pushed him aside and left, leaving a taken aback Justin behind, who frowned and looked after Gwen as he pondered on a different course of action.

* * *

(Post-elimination clip: Trent.)

''And in an instant, everything ended! Just like-'' Trent moaned as he snapped his fingers once. ''Everything just went by so fast! Just... I can hardly believe it ever happened! Me and Gwen were only a thing for a few weeks, but she was so special! How could I let my own jealousy get the better of me? Like, it was my fault after all! I'm not mad at Gwen, only at myself!'' Trent sadly moaned as he rested his body on his legs. ''Oh, and that I got eliminated suck pretty bad too I guess.'' Trent uninterestedly added.

(End post-elimination clip.)

* * *

 **Don't mess with moody chicks, they got plenty of will left between brooding to bite you!**

 **[1] The bank robber part is a reference to the movie Point Break!**

 **[2] Alludes to David Hasselhoff, who starred in Baywatch and was sorta famous for his slo-mo walk!**

 **[3] As someone who has lifeguard training as well, I can confirm this is actually true!**

 **[4] She actually means the movie Soul Surfer.**

 **Hmm, I'm surprised with so few references made as well!**

 **I ought to explain myself a little for what happened this chapter before you tear down the place in furious anger- hey put that torch away!**

 **From the very start, I wanted to break Gwen and Trent up despite knowing that they still were a pretty popular ship. I wanted that because of why they really broke up in canon; A producer requested they did to teach the lesson that young love doesn't always last, and thinking that that is a wise teaching, I wanted to honor that reason. Besides, I also wanted them to have a rather messy breakup. I only hope I delivered good work with them because one of the reason this chapter took so long was because it was tricky to write them down right! If you don't think they are, feel free to tell me, but stay polite please!**

 **Also, this story is as of today a year old, and I've had no regrets I started with it! I suppose it's popular with the few readers I have and I'm satisfied with what I deliver so far! Though I do hope to up my writing speed because only six legitimate episodes in 12 months feels rather poor. The standard I have now is bimonthly, but I aim to make that just monthly!**

 **So that's it for today! Leave a review or vote for the poll if you like and I hope you'll return when the next chapter comes hot off the press!**

 **:D,**

 **L.W.**


	8. As The World Burns

**Total Drama Action: All-In**

 **There you are! Great! I just mopped up the mess of the previous chapter's anger!**

 **Animation Adventures: I can't make any promises on the Gwent debacle. Only time will tell! Just as it will tell whether Justin will stay a competent villain, or a villain at all!**

 **Acosta Jose Rameiro: Cool! I'm slowing down a bit with the references though, because I'm not so in shape with them right now as well as being unable to properly fit them into the situations!**

 **Knifez: Hopefully you'll experience that the focus is a little more back in balance again this chapter!**

 **The Phenomenal Flair: You thought that chapter went out of hand! Wait 'till you read this one! And nothing against you, but that wasn't a joke related to The Flash, but rather directed at that Cody had lost his trunks.**

 **Silentsinger: I appreciate that you think that Gwent breaking up was better dealt with than in canon, especially because you didn't like it any better! And if you weren't so fond of Justin last chapter, maybe you'll like him better in this one! Just like all the other characters you've**

 **As for the rest; Thank you for your continued support!**

 **I explained myself largely for Trent last chapter, but I wanted to add something to that that in the short time he was to be on the show, I wanted to flesh out a few traits and interests of him, such as that he's a pretty good leader and that his interests are pretty common, but not exactly mainstream either. But why am I saying this in the past tense? We can't be sure this was the last we heard of him!**

 **I asked for votes on the poll, and I got them! Thank you for voting! Though you probably could've guessed from the title of this chapter already, but you favored Apocalypse movies over medieval ones! And that's what I went with! For the next poll, pick your favorite possible titles for a future chapter!**

 **Total Drama Action: All-In castmates:**

 **Screaming Gaffers: Bridgette, DJ, Eva, Gwen, Ezekiel, Leshawna, Noah, Owen and Sadie.**

 **Killer Grips: Beth, Cody, Courtney, Duncan, Harold, Justin, Lindsay and Tyler .**

 **Eliminated: Geoff. Izzy. Heather. Katie. Trent.**

 **Before I let you read this chapter as usual, I have a fun little question for you:**

 **Cody has been a very unlucky trying to be manly so far, but there has been something else that he has been the most unfortunate with out of all the castmates so far. What is that exactly?**

* * *

 **Chapter/Episode 7: As The World Burns**

* * *

The episode began in Chris's viewing room where Chris himself was visibly struggling, browsing through a stack of documents.

''Why is this so hard? Can't we let the castmates do it or anything?'' Chris asked someone else off-screen, annoyed. Then that person whispered something at Chris. ''What? We're rolling?!'' Chris gasped before he composed himself to do the intro.

''Last time on Total Drama Action, we rode the waves into the surf genre! First, they had to ride a deck on a surf simulator and it was quickly clear that aside from Bridgette, everyone was like a fish out of water on the surfboard!''

''To avoid the interns going on strike, the second challenge had the teams throwing them a party! The Grips were close to throwing the best fling this side of the film lot had ever seen, but Trent's insecurities and jealousy finally got the better of him when he thought that Duncan was having a thing with Gwen and lost everything, his temper, the challenge, his chance for the million dollars... and Gwen! Who ended it after learning that Trent could not trust her anymore, giving us some of that precious Total Drama that the show was named after!''

''The chaos goes on! But even the biggest disorder and the most horrible disasters, we'll keep broadcasting it until the end of the world as we know it! Barricade yourself and tune in to Total, DRAMA, ACTION!''

* * *

(Intro tune. Shoo those doomsday preachers out!)

* * *

Another morning dawned at the movie lot. Among the first people to awake was Ezekiel, who climbed out of his bunk and scratched his butt as he passed DJ's bed, who was still sleeping, although rather restless. However, Ezekiel froze up when something in DJ's bed caught his eye that made him feel awkward.

''Eh, Owen!'' Ezekiel whispered as he nudged him.

''What?'' Owen yawned.

''Look!'' Ezekiel told him as he pointed at DJ, where his hands seemed to make jerking or stirring motions under the sheets around the height of his crotch.

''Is he... 'whipping cream'?'' Owen asked, feeling awkward just watching DJ as he got out of bed.

''What?'' Noah mumbled as he was awakened by the others. Noah eyed Ezekiel and Owen as they pointed at DJ, Noah rose an eyebrow in confusion before he pulled the sheets off of DJ's bed, making Owen gasp and Ezekiel look away until they noticed that DJ was stirring a whisk in a empty bowl.

''What- he really _is_ whipping cream!'' Owen exclaimed in surprise, which woke DJ up.

''Whipping cream?'' DJ muttered, still half-asleep. ''What time is it?''

''Nine o'clock.'' Owen answered.

''Aw man! I'm late for making breakfast!'' DJ tiresomely moaned as he put his clothes on and shambled out of the trailer.

* * *

Over with the Gaffer Girls, Gwen sat upright in her bed and stretched her arms, followed by a blissful sigh.

''It took me a few days and several rejections to Cody, but I think I'm starting to get over my breakup!'' She happily announced to her roommates, who were already out of bed and dressed for the day.

''Hmm hmm.'' Leshawna quietly replied, acting remarkably uninterested. Gwen then noticed the similar looks she got from the others as they left; Uninterested or even slightly disdainful. Gwen was confused for a moment until she shrugged it off and got out of bed as well.

* * *

Everyone predictably lined up for breakfast in the craft services tent.

''Alright! Breakfast! Let's-'' Owen eagerly said as he rubbed his hands until he fell silent upon seeing what DJ had made for breakfast. ''What is _this_?'' Owen asked indignantly, pointing down at the meal in front of him.

''Hawaiian pizza.'' DJ answered, not really getting what was wrong. ''I know it makes an odd breakfast, but-''

'' _Hawaiian_ pizza? With _pineapple_?!'' Owen repeated, getting increasingly annoyed.

''Sorry man! But I was in a hurry and with that party we had a few days ago, I thought-'' DJ tried to apologize, getting stressed so early on the day already.

''But dude, come on! Pineapple?! It's not just that you serve us fruit, but especially the blasphemy that is fruit on pizza!'' Owen ranted, prodding DJ's chest as the latter just stared blankly at Owen. ''A noble cook like you should know that you do not mess with the sanctity that are pizza toppings and then have the guts to serve it to people! Like, if you're at it why not add a shoe now you're at it?'' He continued as DJ looked like he was going to burst with rage. He breathed in deeply, catching Owen's attention as he waited for DJ to speak. But no word came out of DJ's mouth as he visibly struggled. Lacking the power to say what he wanted to say, DJ just briefly roared and smashed the plate with the pizza on it away before he stomped out of the craft services tent, leaving everyone badly startled before they disapprovingly eyed Owen.

''What?'' He asked, feeling a little threatened by the glares he got.

However, at the same time Eva cast a smile as she sneaked off to go after DJ. She quickly found him outside, standing against a wall and breathing heavily.

''Having a bad day?'' Eva asked as she went to stand next to him.

''I have had a few bad days lately.'' DJ answered.

''What's up?''

''This cooking... I used to _love_ it, but lately? It only gives me the heebie-jeebies! People just keep expecting and requesting like there's no tomorrow!'' DJ started explained, calming down quickly.

''They walk all over you.'' Eva noted.

''I've had it. I was taught that good people don't lash out against others or give them the business!'' DJ replied.

''I can help you with that!'' Eva offered.

''Like how you wanted to make me more manly?'' DJ mistrustfully asked.

''Part of that is also being more assertive and standing up for yourself! Would you've ever cooked here if you didn't speak up against Chef?''

''I guess not.'' DJ hesitantly agreed.

''DJ, this has to end! You're better than to just let people walk all over you and be scared of even the slightest bump! It has to end!'' Eva sternly assured as DJ thought it over. ''I can help you with that! I promise!'' She solemnly declared.

''Alright, let's give it another try!'' DJ calmly agreed, smiling faintly though he still had some doubts as he shared a fist bump with Eva.

* * *

(Confessional cam. You ought to wonder what Eva really is cooking up with DJ!)

''Enough is enough. My momma raised me to be kind and accepting, but with all these people running over me, I hope she won't think I'm putting her to shame when I'm trying to be assertive!'' DJ explained.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

Later that day, everyone was outside the trailers, minding their own business and enjoying the day. Bridgette carried a surfboard as she passed Sadie, who had returned to wearing her usual attire again.

''Hey Sadie, care for another surf practice?'' Bridgette asked.

''Maybe later.'' Sadie answered, acting rather distant as she briefly looked up from her magazine.

''Come on Sadie! You've almost got the right stance!'' Bridgette encouraged her.

''Yeah, but then there's something else to learn! Like, a lot!'' Sadie pointed out.

Bridgette giggled. ''Practice makes perfect!''

'' _A lot_ of practice.'' Sadie remarked before Bridgette shrugged and moved on.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Sadie's surfing interest seemingly ebbed away.)

''Surfing is really hard! When you think you finally understand it, you're reminded that it was only one of the first lessons!'' Sadie explained, followed by a defeated sigh. ''I don't think I'm cut out to be a surfer!'' She admitted.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

A little distance away, Cody and Harold sat at a picnic table, playing Myths Of Arcadia.

''Not fair! Phalanx Rush is seriously OP!'' Cody complained after Harold made a move.

''It's not overpowered. Everyone knows Phalanxes receive a huge stat debuff when they enter mountainous terrain!'' Harold matter-of-factly stated.

''But not every civilization has easy access to those mountains! The Carthaginians for example have to conquer mountain ranges, the closest suitable ones are in Hispania!'' Cody reasoned passionately as Beth came by with a puzzled but interested look.

''What are you playing?'' She asked.

''Myths Of Arcadia! It's a board game based on and set in the Greek era where you have to build an empire balancing military, economic and spiritual advances and making strategic decisions to achieve your goal!'' Cody explained.

''The Greek era? I love history!'' Beth excitably stated. ''Can I play too?'' She asked, plopping down next to Cody and rearing to join, but earning herself a haughty chuckle from Harold.

''Oh Beth! This isn't some simple children's game we're playing here! Myths Of Arcadia is a complex game with a great emphasis on strategy and knowledge of the game's finer techniques!'' He explained, unintentionally sounding like he was talking down to Beth.

''That's fine. I'll learn!'' Beth declared.

''So, you really want to learn how to play?'' Cody asked, surprised to which Beth nodded. ''Fine! We'll start over!''

* * *

(Confessional cam. Girl players? How much mana does it cost to summon those?)

''A _girl_ who shows interest in Myths Of Arcadia?! I can't wait until I share this on the M.O.A message boards!'' Harold stated, both excited and a little amazed. ''They'll probably never believe it!''

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

However, they couldn't even break down their current game before Chris came by, and everyone tensed up knowing that his smile didn't bode well.

''Challenge time, castmates! Hit the costume department and then report on the set to the north!'' Chris instructed before he left as soon as he came by.

* * *

The castmates themselves had been given outfits that resembled clothes or loincloths made of random scraps of leather and fabric with the occasional piece of metal. The sole exception was Cody, who stood out in his blue jumpsuit with yellow details. Contrary to previous challenges, there was little resistance to changing into costumes this time, probably because they've learned that it was of no use. [1]

''I do wonder what kind of movies we're doing today with costumes like this. Hobo movies?'' Owen wondered when they wandered onto the sand lot, and they noted that it looked much messier since the last time they were here: there was all sorts rubble and junk such as burnt-out cars scattered around, big holes were dug up haphazardly and many castmates also recognized buildings from the city set, severely damaged.

''Now this makes us match our rags.'' Noah dully noted.

''What's this for? The disaster genre? It makes me think of Australia!'' Harold remarked as everyone came to a halt right in front of a old refrigerator where Chef was waiting, dressed in very minimal and indecent punk-esque clothing, unnerving the castmates a little.

''It's just like The Jungle. The only thing it's missing are muggers around every corner!'' Leshawna muttered as she looked around the area. [2]

''It looks like a bomb went off here!'' Tyler noted as everyone was surprised by the fridge suddenly swinging open as Chris came stepping out, dressed as an adventurer.

''Funny that you mention bombs Leshawna! Because...'' Chris stated before he paused and looked like he waited for something, that something was a distant nuclear explosion, startling the castmates once more as some winced in horror briefly before most of them realized it was just a clip being played on a big green screen. [3]

''The bomb has fallen and the world as we know it has gone to hell!'' Chris announced.

''If we're going to die anyway, I might as well!'' Owen stated before he grabbed Justin and passionately kissed him on his mouth, completely overwhelming Justin as he struggled to break free but couldn't. Owen then let go of him and wiped his mouth. ''Now my life is complete!'' He mumbled contently as Justin was still to fazed to comprehend what just happened.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Way to go dropping another bomb, Owen!)

''I'm sorry I did that Izzy!'' Owen apologized, acting a little afraid as he tapped his fingers. ''It was only for the thrill and to scratch it off of my bucket list!''

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

''In apocalypse movies, the-'' Chris started explaining.

''Apocalypse? Like in zombie apocalypse?'' Cody asked.

''Geez, Total Drama too?'' Gwen added, annoyed as she crossed her arms.

''Everything and their mama is doing zombie apocalypses these days!'' Noah continued, bored.

''It's starting to get really bland.'' Harold concluded.

''Luckily this is the kind of apocalypse movies that _doesn't_ have zombies!'' He declared, annoyed with being interrupted.

''Nice! Apocalypse movies!'' Duncan muttered with a faintly delighted smile as he cracked his knuckles in delight.

''That explains Chef's outfit looks like it came out of the dark corners of a bedroom!'' Gwen added before they shared a quick fist bump, one that earned a lot of subtle glares from the Gaffers.

''In these movies, the things that matter to people are food, shelter, gasoline and enduring survival! As well as some other things that'd raise the show's age rating if I included it!'' Chris nonchalantly started explaining, briefly listing the examples on his fingers.

''So for this challenge, you have to set up anything resembling a fortress or a camp anywhere here between the rubble to last the night! You're allowed to build it anywhere in the area as you please! I'd also put effort into scavenging for any food and drinkable water the land offers because there's no such thing as served dinner in the world of tomorrow, you have to fend for your own meal and settle with whatever you can find!''

''Be back at your base and have it finished by nightfall!'' Chris continued explaining before he cast a dark grin. ''Because once the sun goes down, packs of marauders roam this area, more than happy to snatch a teen away from their pack! You better beef up your defenses and stock up on some weapons because they'll tear your fort apart to get to you!'' Chris stated darkly, unnerving some of the castmates. ''Whoever team lasts the night with the most members standing wins! Good luck!'' Chris casually concluded with a smile as if he never said anything out of the ordinary.

* * *

''Did you know my boyfriend back home cleans up after avalanches and landslides?'' Beth stated a short while after the Grips started, inspired by the rubble everywhere.

''You've told so much of your boyfriend by now, but you never said what his name is!'' Lindsay curiously remarked.

''Uhm... Brady!'' She quietly answered, needing some time to answer as if to remember.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Don't let Cupid shoot too many arrows around for you, Beth!)

''I know I've been giving some mixed signals, but now that I'm here with Justin, I want to take full advantage of it! You only get one chance in life to be with a supermodel like him!'' Beth explained, trying to sound as convincing as possible. ''Brady will understand!'' She indifferently added.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

''Does anyone have any ideas where we could stay?'' Courtney asked as she scanned the ruins for a suitable place. ''I have no clue what we have to look out for.''

''Have you never watched a movie like this?'' Duncan asked.

''I have taste, so no, I never have!'' Courtney answered more disdainful than she intended.

''Oh excuse me I want my entertainment to be a little more action-packed than a loving husband who's also dating his secretary!'' Duncan remarked, casual but with underlying annoyance.

Meanwhile, Lindsay felt compelled to direct her team, and looked around for a potential hideout. ''Like, what if we went... in there?'' She suggested, pointing over to a big shack made out of iron plates. Lindsay led the hesitant Grips to the shack with a confident gait.

''It looks really rickety!'' Cody cautiously remarked.

''I don't see any strategic advantages from it!'' Harold deducted before he noted a jerry can. He twisted the lid off and sniffed its contents. ''But we got some gasoline!''

* * *

(Confessional cam. If you properly decorate the place, everything can feel like home!)

''I'm not an idiot! I can be just as smart and helpful as anyone else on here!'' Lindsay declared. ''Like, that shack was a good place to stay, but I needed to convince the others to join me! As long as you stay confident that you know what you do, others will probably think so as well!'' She explained before she crossed her arms and smirked.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

''I'm sure it's perfect for us! Trust me!'' Lindsay assured them as they entered the shack as her confidence did little to put her team at ease. The Grips looked around as Lindsay leaned against a wall. As soon as she did that though, a loud creak sounded through the shack and the walls shook. The Grips looked up in alarm before they ran out of the shack before it collapsed into a pile of plates.

''Yeah, let's not trust you anymore.'' Duncan grumbled as they fled to a open patch of land conspicuously devoid of any junk.

''No! I meant...'' Lindsay muttered before she groaned in defeat.

''Hey, why are we sinking?'' Beth wondered as everyone looked at their feet and they realized that they slowly were.

''Quicksand?'' Courtney wondered, slightly startled.

''Whatever! Move move move!'' Tyler exclaimed as they waded through the quicksand as quick as they could until they reached solid land again.

''Can we please go five minutes without stumbling into anything dangerous?'' Cody wondered aloud as Lindsay shook her head in disappointment once more.

Courtney looked around and noted that the Grips had found themselves on a patch of land completely surrounded by the quicksand, to the Grips' annoyance.

''It's everywhere!'' She called in anger. However, Harold examined the location as well and started to smile.

''Perfect!'' He wheezed, surprising his team. ''Think like a moat around a castle! The gunk will slow down any attackers!'' Harold explained, convincing all but one of the other Grips.

''But what do we build our castle _with_?'' Duncan skeptically asked more to find faults in Harold's explanation than actual skepticism.

''We can use the walls of that collapsed shack to build our castle!'' He added.

''Yeah, that'll work!'' Duncan agreed, not finding any more reasons to dislike it despite his best efforts, before he punched the palm of his hand and cracked his knuckle.

''Let's split up into a group that stays here to build our shelter, and one small group that searches for food and water!'' Courtney suggested.

''Well...'' Lindsay pondered.

''Good! Lindsay, take Beth and Justin with you and look for food! We'll get building!'' Courtney instructed, not letting her finish.

''I-'' Lindsay tried to say something else.

''Come on Linds, the sun won't be up all day!'' Justin unintentionally interrupted her as he and Beth walked off. Lindsay sighed in defeat and sauntered after them.

* * *

The Gaffers have been searching for shelter for a good while now as they walked through plenty of collapsed building sets.

''Where on this campsite from hell do we find a place to stay?'' Eva wondered as she stopped walking and peered around.

''I don't really know what we have to look out for. Horror movies, okay, but I'm not really familiar with apocalypse movies.'' Gwen remarked, unaware that most of the others have stopped listening the moment she spoke. ''What about that building?'' She unsurely suggested, pointing over to a two-storey building set standing among the collapsed ones.

''The only one that doesn't look completely unsafe?'' Noah asked mildly cynical, The Gaffers headed for the building and entered through an opening in the wall, where stairs made out of rubble allowed them entrance to the roof, or rather the highest floor the building still had, as evidenced by the walls and several pieces of roofing above it.

''We got protection from the elements, easily defendable and we have the higher ground; all strategic advantages! But we need to build some extra defenses! This big hole leaves us open to easy attacks!'' Noah professionally explained, walking over to a gaping hole in the wall.

''We fix the place up while some of us go forage for food!'' Eva dominantly declared, taking Gwen by surprise before Eva pointed at where Gwen, Leshawna and Sadie stood. ''You three, go fetch us some food for the night!''

''You got it!'' Leshawna responded before they left.

''The rest, help me with the shelter! Find some tools, something we can build with, just do _something_!'' Eva barked as the Gaffers went to work.

Owen and Ezekiel went to search the rubble together for anything useful.

''Do you think I spooked the others after my pizza rant this morning?'' Owen asked Ezekiel as he picked up some iron off the ground.

''I don't know, but DJ looked pretty upset, eh!'' Ezekiel answered.

''I know. I've been pretty hard on him lately!'' Owen remorsefully stated. ''But seriously! The only thing I hate more than desecrating pizza is being deceived!'' He added before Ezekiel was to pull a iron plate out of the rubble.

''Good thing Heather's not around anymore then, eh! She was the best in that!'' Ezekiel gladly replied.

''But she still got Izzy eliminated! That makes me a little upset.'' Owen humbly stated.

''Heather?'' Ezekiel repeated.

''Yeah. Who else would've gotten Izzy to leave?'' Owen replied, followed by a dejected sigh. ''I miss Izzy! She had to go when I went through a hard time. Good thing Noah was there, my best buddy has been a great support for me!'' Owen warmly stated, making Ezekiel perk his head up to him.

''But Noah made-'' Ezekiel started until he, for the first time ever, got a sinking feeling he better should keep quiet for now.

''What?'' Owen confusedly asked, curious for what Ezekiel was going to say.

''Eh, nothing!'' Ezekiel mumbled as he got lost in his doubts while they went on with carrying scrap metal.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Yes, Ezekiel kept quiet at the right moment for a change! I'm surprised too!)

''If Owen misses Izzy, then why does he think Noah is his best buddy when Noah got Izzy away from the show?'' Ezekiel doubted as he rubbed his chin and scratched the back of his head. ''I wanted to ask him if he knew that, but I think I'd cause trouble if I did, eh! I think I need to ask Leshawna what I should do, she's smart like that!''

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

Later on, Beth, Justin and Lindsay found themselves somewhere on the sandlot.

''Alright, it's no supermarket, but there should be something edible here...'' Justin pondered.

''It'll probably be right under our noses if we look good enough!'' Beth replied before she tripped over something that sticked out of the sand. Beth cast a glance at it and recognizing it perhaps wasn't just a rock. ''What's this?'' Beth asked before she dug the object out, revealing it to be a crate. The opened it and found several canteens of water.

''Nice!'' Lindsay exclaimed before she tried to carry all the canteens at once, but found it rather cumbersome, so she instead took the entire crate with her, but struggled greatly with that instead. Justin observed and got an idea.

''Ladies, I got a good idea! If you two go and look for more food, I stay here at this central point and protect what we've already found!'' Justin proposed, jerking a finger up.

''Why?'' Lindsay asked, raising a puzzled eyebrow.

''If all the food we're going to find is in crates like these, we'll waste a ton of energy carrying it around from place to place! So if we store the food somewhere central, we only have to carry it back to our team!'' Justin explained. While Beth was convinced, Lindsay was sure she saw some faults in his logic.

''But... that sounds, like, doing nothing.'' Lindsay pointed out, if very unsure of validity of her argument. ''Can't we just... hide it?''

''But if we leave it unattended, who protects it if someone finds it and steals it?'' Justin reasoned, getting a little annoyed with Lindsay.

''I...but...'' Lindsay stammered, trying her hardest to find a counterargument.

''I think it's a perfect plan too!'' Beth finished for Lindsay, even though that wasn't what Lindsay thought as Beth pulled her along.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Because splitting up in a dangerous wasteland is totally a good idea!)

''I'm sure that we could use Justin's help, but Beth said that his idea was a great idea but I thought it wasn't but Beth is smart and now I'm confused on what to do!'' Lindsay babbled before she sighed in defeat. ''I want to show I can be just as smart! But so far it's not helping at all!'' She whined.

(Static)

''It's always nice to have a yes-man nodding his head to whatever you say! Beth is so useful in moments like this, it almost makes up for her distinct lack of beauty!'' Justin remarked.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

''Be careful now!'' Justin daintily called as he waved after them, lounging against a rock.

''Heh, who do I need to protect it from?'' He smugly mumbled as he snoozed off a little, bopping his head slightly until a little birdie descended down in front of him. ''Protect it from him?'' He added before another one joined in. Justin smiled until after a short while, the birds suddenly took off, looking spooked. Justin raised an eyebrow before a large bird that seemed like a blend of a dinosaur and a Canadian goose swooped down.

''What-'' Justin called in fright and confusion as the monstrous goose screeched at him. Justin hollered in terror before he fled with the bird pursuing him, leaving the water behind. Just as his yelling faded in the distance, some Gaffers appeared, having a pleasant chat.

''...And then I was left thinking like, 'How could you'?'' Sadie finished, indignant to the conclusion of whatever story she was telling.

''I hate it when that happens!'' Gwen agreed.

''I bet you do.'' Leshawna replied with a lingering cold undertone before she spotted the crate. ''Something tells me that there is something we need!'' Leshawna deducted, pointing at it.

''We found it _this_ easy? No traps at all?'' Gwen skeptically inquired, raising an eyebrow as Leshawna approached the crate.

''No traps here, no traps there, we are good to go!'' Leshawna contently stated while looking both ways before opening the crate and seeing its contents.

''This'll help us last the night!'' Sadie said as she looked into the crate before they continued.

''But I do find it strange that we can walk around here without any dangers!'' Gwen added, all of them completely unaware of the bird with a terrified Justin in its talons flying in the background.

* * *

''I forgot to mention there are some old friends from Boney Island roaming the set too! But I think they should've figured by now too that the apocalypse, real or fake does a bad number on animals too!'' Chris explained from his control room before he turned his attention back to the screens.

* * *

Somewhere close by their den, DJ and Eva were scavenging for building materials. Their search was a success, as they carried a lot of iron plates and wire rope.

''I can't believe how such a strong guy like you can be such a pushover at the same time!'' Eva grunted as she watched DJ carry a large amount of plates with little effort.

''Just because I'm strong doesn't mean I can't be kind!'' DJ reasoned.

''Except that you're _too_ kind. You probably couldn't fight for yourself if your life depended on it.''

''I don't know. I never had to fight before at all!'' DJ gladly announced, proudly holding his head up.

''I did.'' Eva stoically admitted, making DJ uncertain as to whether he had to take Eva's words literally, but forgot about when something startled him.

''Are you hearing that too?'' DJ asked, concerned and a little panicked as they both heard indistinct growling. Moments later, two monstrous beavers appeared from holes made in the rubble. The beavers growled threatening as DJ shrieked in fear, dropping the plates he was carrying as Eva was surprised, but kept cool as the beavers approached.

As DJ looked around for a way to flee but couldn't find one, he instead cowered behind Eva as the beavers slowly approached. Eva rolled her eyes at DJ, dropped the wires and stomped forward, making herself appear large as she roared furiously to intimidate the beavers. DJ looked in awe as the creatures slowly backed off.

''This has been the first lesson! Never show that you're weak! In nature, that'll be your death!'' Eva told a awestruck DJ as she prodded a finger into his chest before picking up the wires and walking away.

* * *

Later that day, when the sun was beginning to set, Beth and Lindsay were disappointed to have found nothing of use when they returned to where they left Justin, but were surprised more than they were disappointed to find Justin gone.

''Where did Justin go?'' Beth exclaimed, frantically looking around.

''Where did the water go?'' Lindsay asked, worried as she eyed the spot where the crate once was.

At the same time, Justin came hobbling by, his outfit was torn and he himself had several claw and scratch marks too.

''Hi girls.'' He weakly greeted them as he carried a few large eggs under his arms.

''Oh gosh! What happened?'' Beth gasped, clasping her hands to her jaws.

''Big bird. Lifted me up. Took me to its nest. Lots of ouch and damaged looks!'' Justin muttered, to sore to speak coherently for now as he took his flask and poured all the water over his wounds.

''But where did the water go?''

''Someone must've taken it when I was running away!'' Justin guessed as he noted the disappointed and disapproving glares he got from Beth and Lindsay respectively. ''Sorry for that!'' Justin sheepishly apologized with a sheepish smile, which didn't help much. ''But I got these eggs!'' He weakly suggested.

''You can make a good meal with eggs!'' Beth agreed, having forgiven Justin already. ''Let's go back! It's getting dark!'' She proposed before they left.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Mmm... I love free-range giant goose egg with bacon!)

''I knew it! Letting Justin stay with the water was a bad idea! Now it's gone and we need water to... you know, live!'' Lindsay stated, very annoyed. ''I think being called stupid isn't the problem! I'm going to let my voice be heard more when I have an idea! I don't care what anyone tries to tell me! Not even Beth or Courtney!'' She assertively announced as she crossed her arms.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

Gwen, Leshawna and Sadie returned to their den with the former two carrying a crate each.

''Look at that, they made it something that's almost suitable to live in!'' Leshawna said as they entered their hideout, surprised as they noted all the holes in the walls had been largely sealed off with the iron plates, only keeping a thin hole open to peek through.

''We're putting the finishing touches to it!'' Noah explained to them with humble content as they watched in awe, especially Sadie, at Eva straining to bend some steel-wire to tie a iron plate down while DJ and Owen kept it in position. ''I'm 99.5 percent certain it's protected against any attack a wasteland mob can throw at us!'' He calmly promised.

''It looks really neat! I never thought you of all people would know about Apocalypse movies!'' Gwen remarked.

''Keep thinking, because I'm _not_!'' Noah sourly replied, to Gwen's annoyance. ''I play a lot of online games that deal with defending something!'' He added, much more cordial again.

''Turns out, you _can_ learn from video games!'' Gwen stated as she placed her hands on her hips.

''More than you realize!'' Noah smugly assured her.

''Are we all here?'' Eva asked as she counted the Gaffers. ''Good. Then I'm sealing off the entrance! No one goes out without everyone knowing!'' Eva declared before she carried a iron plate down and used it to block off the entrance.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Grips were almost done building their shelter as well. Cody, Courtney and Duncan strained to get the last plate to stand upright in the sand, providing a metal wall around the little patch of sand.

''Perfect, right on time! Good job!'' Courtney complimented, relieved after Tyler secured the underside of the wall with earth and rocks.

''I got to say Courtney, you're much better to work with when you're actually helping and commanding instead of lounging back and dogging us around!'' Duncan remarked, smug but with genuine appreciation as well. ''Unlike someone else who's been of no use lately!'' He audibly called out, hoping Harold would hear as the latter was busy putting up another, smaller barricade with jagged edges on the sole path to their shelter. ''What's that for? I hope it's important enough to not help us!'' Duncan inquired as he walked over to him.

''To stop possible battering rams! This here completely kills any momentum they can gain, so they can't ram our walls down!'' Harold explained, to a somewhat intrigued Duncan.

* * *

(Confessional cam. This all makes it sound rather medieval in a very trashy way!)

''I admit, I had my doubts, but it turned out alright!'' Duncan casually admitted. ''For someone who I thought only made blanket forts, Harold knows his way with the real thing!''

(Static)

''I learned how to build forts and all sorts of defensive structures at both Sorcerer Steve's LARPing camp as well as Lord Larry's Medieval camp!'' Harold gleefully explained before he raised an eyebrow. ''What? I know they're bitter rivals of each other, but that doesn't mean I can't enjoy both their camps.''

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

''But that's not yet all, I'm thinking of adding one last addition to our defenses!'' Harold announced, perking his finger up. ''All I need are the plates we didn't use, and the gasoline!'' He added as Courtney took a big gulp of water from her flask.

''Slow down with that water!'' Cody advised after he saw her drink.

''All that heaving made my throat dry!'' Courtney calmly retorted. ''I'm sure that the others have found some more water!'' She continued just as she saw Beth, Justin and Lindsay returning.

''Neat! What's for dinner?'' Cody gladly asked as he came by to check their spoils

''Eggs! Perfect for a good omelet!'' Beth answered.

''Found anything else? Like water?'' Courtney asked, a little desperate as to not end up regretting her earlier remark.

''We found some water, but Justin lost it!'' Lindsay revealed, scoffing as Courtney held her flask upside down with the last drip falling out of it.

''I didn't lose it! This big goose scared me away and someone else took it!'' Justin defended, sounding a little whiny.

''Right, whatever.'' Courtney muttered, rolling her eyes and accepting fate. ''Let's just start a fire and make dinner!''

* * *

After the sun had set, the Gaffers had made a fire and gathered around it.

Sadie went down on the floor, but immediately noted that she sat into some dirt. ''Gross!'' She exclaimed, annoyed. ''This is worse than sitting on a chocolate bar in white pants!'' She complained as she wiped the mud off of her clothes.

''You know what's worse than that? Someone telling you that that red stain on the crotch of your pants looks like you sat in a lollipop when you're 100 percent sure you _didn't_!'' Bridgette told as Sadie's eyes went wide in horror shortly after and caught on to what she meant. ''That was a really horrible field trip!'' She absentmindedly added. [4]

''Bloody horrible!'' Sadie gasped.

''What's for dinner?'' Owen asked with a hint of longing.

''Whatever's in these cans!'' Leshawna answered, picking up a unlabeled can and sharing them with the rest of the team. ''If we could open them, I'd be able to be more specific.

''We can use rocks to smash them open!'' DJ suggested as he got a small rock and hit the lid repeatedly, to no avail. Ezekiel then tried it for himself, but hissed in pain when he actually hit his finger.

''Don't bother. Give it here!'' Eva ordered. Ezekiel gave his can and Eva breathed in deeply before she briefly strained and crushed the can in her hand, the lid flying off and a unidentifiable meat spilling out, to the awe of the other Gaffers, but Sadie especially.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Yes! Eva can! That'd work well as a political slogan!)

''That was _amazing_! I never realized how strong Eva really is! She must've trained all her life!'' Sadie raved before she immediately changed moods. ''I can't say the same.'' She wryly mumbled as she squeezed her gut.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

''Here you go.'' Eva muttered as she handed Ezekiel his food back. Ezekiel went to eat as Eva cracked open the cans for the others and soon after, everyone except for Bridgette and DJ, who refused the meaty meal, were starting to eat their food in delighted silence.

''It's not like DJ's cooking, but it's still edible!'' Gwen remarked.

''I don't know what it is, but I don't mind, eh! It tastes pretty nice!'' Ezekiel said before he gleefully took another hand.

''Wait, this tastes... familiar!'' Owen remarked as he tasted once more. ''When did I taste this before? I wasn't too long ago...'' He pondered as he let his food roll over his tongue.

''I think I don't want to-'' Gwen groaned as she remembered, holding her can away from her.

''Dog food!'' Owen exclaimed in realization, to the disgust of many. ''What? I once heard that dog food should be edible by humans too! There's nothing wrong with it!'' Owen reasoned before resuming his meal. Some suddenly weren't hungry anymore, but others didn't mind as much and continued as they ate their improvised dinner in silence.

* * *

The Grips were all sitting around a fire as they ate omelets made from the eggs while Harold kept to himself, happily tinkering some more.

''Not that I have a better alternative, but it's hard to eat this with that gasoline-y aftertaste!'' Duncan noted as he chewed his food with a lightly disgusted expression.

''If we didn't soak the wood, we never would've started a fire with those rocks alone!'' Cody explained.

''If I had my lighter with me it would've been a breeze but I had to hand it over at the costume department.'' Duncan explained before swallowing another bite. ''I guess that's another reason for Chris's costume fetish, to make sure we don't bring anything with us.'' He guessed before devouring the rest and stretching his arms, just as the others finished up as well.

''I don't know about you, but I'm going to catch some Z's.'' Tyler announced, being made sleepy by Duncan stretching before he laid down and tried to make himself comfortable.

''Not yet!'' Courtney called. ''We need someone to stand guard and wake the rest if we're attacked! We take turns standing guard and wake up whoever's up next!'' She explained.

''I'll take first shift.'' Duncan shrugged.

''I've been working on a little arsenal!'' Harold said as he handed Duncan a small weapon he had been working on. ''Take this!''

''A slingshot? That's old skool!'' Duncan mumbled, surprised as he stretched the rubber. ''I'm getting really nostalgic here!''

''This fire must stay on at all times!'' Courtney politely but sternly insisted, jerking a finger at it. ''It's our only source of warmth and light!''

''Roger.'' Duncan indifferently replied as he got a wooden stick and made a torch.

* * *

Night had fallen over the 'wasteland'. The set was quiet and pitch-black. Nothing beyond the light of the Gaffers' fire could be made out in the darkness as Ezekiel stared into the darkness, standing guard together with Leshawna for their sleeping team.

''Hey Leshawna, can I ask you something difficult, eh?'' Ezekiel quietly asked as Leshawna shot him a look and waited for his question. ''What do you do when... when...'' Ezekiel stammered as he struggled with how to word it as Leshawna patiently waited. ''If you know that a friend is being bamboozled by another friend, his best friend! Do you have to tell him, eh? What's the right thing to do?''

''Bamboozled?'' Leshawna repeated, confused.

''Yeah, bamboozled!'' Ezekiel responded, which didn't make Leshawna any wiser.

''What does being bamboozled mean?''

''He's being hoodwinked!''

''Hoodwinked? You mean he's being pulled a fast one?'' Leshawna asked.

''What's that?'' Ezekiel asked, now his turn to be confused.

''He's being played with?''

''Huh?''

''Lied to?''

''Yeah! Lied to!'' Ezekiel exclaimed as soon as Leshawna mentioned it.

''Oh!'' Leshawna quietly said in realization, followed by a short chuckle. With their miscommunication out of the way, Leshawna pondered on Ezekiel's conundrum for a while before answering. ''You see... there is no real right thing to do in this case.''

''Not?''

''No. If you tell him, you'll ruin a good friendship. But if you keep quiet, he'll never know he's being played with!'' Leshawna explained to Ezekiel, who seemed miffed by the revelation.

''So? What do I do?''

''Do what you think is right!'' Leshawna kindly suggested before she left, leaving Ezekiel doubting even harder than before.

* * *

(Confessional cam. This was a schoolbook example of a intercultural exchange!)

''That didn't help so much, eh! I'd hope Leshawna would tell me what to do.'' Ezekiel explained before he scratched the back of his head. ''But if I helped Noah 'pulling a fast one' on Owen, then I guess I would be wrong if I left him in the dark, eh!''

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

Much later that night, Tyler stepped down from guarding duty. He poked the torch Duncan made in the sand and tiptoed through his teammates to avoid waking them, passing Beth and Justin and Courtney and Duncan, both couples having cuddled up in their sleep, but tripped over Harold as he fell to the ground while Harold slowly awoke.

''Is it my turn?'' Harold yawned, rubbing his head.

''Uh... sure!'' Tyler whispered back. Harold stood up and took his place on top of one of the walls and looked over the set, remaining alert for any suspicious sound or sight. The calming sounds of the howling wind blowing over the dark land and crickets chirping in the distance almost made Harold drift back into sleep.

Shortly before he was to lose consciousness however, his head jolted back up when he was alerted by what he thought were footsteps, and Harold looked into the dark as far he could, highly concentrated and alarmed. For a while, it remained quiet, and Harold lost his focus until he heard it again and this time he decided to act upon his suspicion. He lit a small pool of gasoline that started close to where he stood, and the flame rapidly spread to follow a trail running over several metal plates Harold had spread out earlier, illuminating the surrounding area and to his alarm, revealing a large group of interns headed by Chef, and dressed in similar garish garb and armor as he was, to be sneaking up to their shelter, some of which got their feet burned.

''Wake up! Marauders at the gate!'' Harold yelled as everyone shot awake and rushed to get slingshots, slings and simple metal rods as weapons and went to stand next to Harold. They watched Chef as he only had to point a big club at the Grips before the interns charged in. However, the interns quickly found out about the quicksand that hampered their movement badly.

''Focus only on the ones that have reached the walls! It's important that they keep standing!'' Courtney yelled, using a metal rod to hit the only intern that made it to their walls so far until he chose to retreat.

''Screw that! I'm reliving my childhood here!'' Duncan excitedly replied before he used his slingshot to shoot a rock at the intern that suffered more misfortune before, nailing him in the head.

''Your childhood was awesome!'' Cody remarked before he used another slingshot and hit the same intern, this time in the groin. Tyler wanted to follow their example with a sling, but instead hit the back of his head as he prepared to throw it.

Chef watched his interns struggle for a few more minutes and sighed in annoyance and defeat.

''Crafty kids. We're going to need something heavier.'' He muttered before he blew a loud horn and twirled his hand a few times, signalling the interns to retreat back into the darkness with him.

''Let's check if anything needs to be repaired! I think this won't be the only time they'll attack!'' Courtney predicted.

''Props for the spot, Harold!'' Duncan complimented him while he gave Harold a firm but appreciative pat on the back.

* * *

DJ, Noah and Sadie stood guard in silence, peeking through the openings in the wall and checking for any danger as the other Gaffers were still sound asleep around the campfire. For a while, DJ has been fidgeting around, and decided that he couldn't put up with it anymore.

''Shoot, I got to take a leak!'' DJ announced.

''What's stopping you?'' Noah flatly replied, a little irked by what he thought was oversharing.

''Alright.'' DJ responded before he went to a corner of the space, earning him disgusted glares from Noah and Sadie.

''Don't go in here dude! Not where we sleep! Gross!'' Noah complained.

''But where else should I go then?'' DJ asked, confused.

''Outside?'' Sadie suggested as if it was obvious.

''Outside? But it's dark out there!''

''Yeah. That's one of the main features of night-time.'' Noah flatly pointed out.

''I guess.'' DJ calmly replied as he unsurely rolled his eyes. He lit a torch and went down.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Personally, whatever's in the dark has more reason to be afraid of DJ than the other way around.)

''Of course I was a little scared, but Eva was right when she told me not let the scare get to my head!'' DJ explained.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

DJ heaved the iron plate out of the way functioning as a door and left the shelter where a short distance away, DJ stuck the torch in the sand and relieved himself. When he was done, he blew a sigh of relief and wanted to pick up the torch. However, he stumbled over something on the ground and fell right into another person. Confused as well as spooked, DJ snatched the torch up and lit it at whoever he ran into, revealing it to be a female intern.

''Oh, sorry for that!'' DJ kindly apologized until he realized that the intern meant bad news. Spooked, DJ wasted no time getting back inside and barricade the door again as Sadie, who had seen the intern as well, went into a state of alarm too.

''Wake up everyone! Wake up!'' Sadie called just as they could hear interns at the other side of the wall while the other Gaffers slowly awoke while Sadie ran down the stairs to the ground-level entrance of their shelter and pressed herself against the door along with DJ. Noah followed with a grin, humored with Sadie's alarm.

''Relax! There's no way they can break through these walls without explosives!'' Noah assured her with a cocky smile. He took some of his water before something heavy was rammed into the wall, damaging it heavily. Noah peeked through an opening and saw some interns handling a battering ram. ''Unless they do _that_!'' He exclaimed in horror shortly before another ram knocked it out of the way, knocking DJ into another wall and leaving him briefly stunned with pain. Noah inched back as a pair of interns quickly climbed up and seized Sadie.

''Noah! Help!'' Sadie yelped as she was dragged off while she thrashed to break free from the interns.

''Yeah...'' Noah muttered very hesitantly, seemingly afraid to take any helpful action.

''Noah!'' Sadie yelled before she was carried away into the darkness just as the other Gaffers came by, ready for combat.

''Sadie!'' DJ called after her when he regained full awareness.

''I did everything I could!'' Noah defensively declared as Eva quickly put the metal wall back in its place.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Surprisingly, Noah's pants didn't catch fire when he said that!)

''While Noah was doing nothing, I was trying my hardest to break free! If I was like Eva, I'd have had those guys for lunch!'' Sadie complained before she started to reflect on what she said and looked like she got an epiphany. ''And maybe I _want_ to be more like Eva! I could use it at least!'' She excitedly stated before she got a little more humble and patted her stomach.

''Surfers are cool and all, but standing on a board and slacking off all day isn't getting you anywhere! The life of fitness and bodybuilding gives results and it's healthy too! I'm sure I finally found the real _me_!''

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

''She's gone. All the we can do is make sure we don't follow!'' Eva announced. ''Owen, DJ, we stay here and make sure they won't ram this wall down again! The rest, just do what needs to be done to keep them out of our place!'' She added as she, DJ and Owen pressed themselves against the wall right before another powerful ram was dealt to it while the rest headed back upstairs, where they heard that the iron walls were being bombarded.

''Stay away from the walls!'' Bridgette warned as whatever was thrown at the steel plates dented them heavily.

''I'm not saying that we're safe, but I have a good feeling that everything should be alright.'' Noah predicted. The Gaffers waited, nervously listened to the deafening sound of heavy objects being thrown at the walls, but after a few tense minutes a horn was blown and afterwards, there was silence.

''They're gone, eh!'' Ezekiel announced as he peeked through a hole in the wall. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief and many quickly took some water as well.

''That was crazy!'' DJ groaned as he, Eva and Owen climbed back up. ''Look at all these bruises!'' He continued, showing how his arm was covered in them.

''That's nothing.'' Eva shrugged off as she picked up a leftover can of dog food and held it out to DJ. ''Here, eat some.''

''No thanks.'' DJ kindly denied.

''Come on. You need to keep your strength up.'' She pointed out before tossing the can into DJ's hands.

''But... I don't eat meat.''

''If this was really the end of society, that'd be the last thing on your mind.'' Eva remarked as Bridgette had been listening to them for a while now.

''DJ doesn't have to eat anything if he doesn't want to, Eva!'' Bridgette butted in, annoyed as much as Eva got with Bridgette's interference.

''No Bridgette, it's okay.'' DJ calmly told her as he sat down. ''I was getting kind of hungry anyway!'' He admitted before he took a bite and ate it, if reluctantly. Eva smiled at Bridgette while the latter cast a suspicious glare back at Eva.

* * *

The Grips were all standing guard, ready to fend off another marauder attack. Tyler handed Lindsay his flask, and she took a swig before handing it back to him. Tyler wanted some as well, but quickly discovered that it was empty.

''That's it. We're out of water!'' Tyler declared before he tossed his flask away.

''Then we got to do without. It should be dawn soon.'' Courtney predicted, secretly hoping that she wasn't wrong.

''I'm starting to get kind of thirsty!'' Justin quietly complained before he scraped his throat.

''Try to focus on something else!'' Courtney advised, a little irked.

''I'm trying but-'' Justin continued as Courtney rolled her eyes in annoyance.

''Justin, if you didn't lose the water, we all wouldn't have this problem!'' Courtney accusingly stated, not willing to put up with his complaining.

''Oh! I- That's-'' Justin sputtered, offended as he cast a glance to Lindsay and Beth standing next to him, but quickly quieted down when he wasn't getting any sympathetic reaction from them. In fact, Lindsay's glare seemed to imply she agreed with Courtney.

''Just don't think about it!'' Courtney bitterly repeated him shortly before everyone was startled by a horn echoing over the land as they could see some interns approaching, once again lead by Chef Hatchet whose dark smile incited dread in the Grips.

''That shouldn't be too hard with those guys around!'' Justin said slightly fearful as interns began to charge in and were much faster in their approach as they reached the walls in mere seconds as the Grips forced the interns back by shoving them or hitting them with the rods, the armor the interns wore preventing any serious injury.

''This is almost impossible!'' Beth yelled as she struggled to pull an intern away.

''But not completely!'' Courtney confidently replied as she kept several interns at bay at the same time, pushing one off and holding on to the wall to avoid falling after it.

Meanwhile, Duncan shot random interns with his slingshot. When he had a moment, he got a idea. He loaded two rocks at the same time and aimed for Chef Hatchet, shooting both rocks on Chef's head. Duncan snickered gleefully as he watched Chef reel in anger.

However, Chef powerfully threw a rock back at the Grips out of frustration. I aimed to hit Duncan, but instead it flew right into one of Courtney's hands as a sickening crunch could be heard. Both the shock and the pain made Courtney let go as she fell down. She bit her lip and held her hand, trying to suppress the pain, but budged and loudly groaned in agony.

''Courtney!'' Beth yelled as Duncan jumped down, both very concerned.

''I'll be fine! Go on with the challenge!'' She hissed as she sat herself upright.

The battle between the Grips and the interns went on for a short while. With one pair of hands less, It was very difficult, but eventually the interns retreated and the Grips blew a sigh of relief and immediately turned to their injured teammate.

''I know CPR! Let me help you!'' Lindsay offered, lightly pushing Duncan aside.

''CPR is for heart attacks, Lindsay!'' Courtney groaned. ''I'm not dying, I only sprained something!'' She added as she showed her hand, which looked bad.

''That looks way worse than a sprain!'' Cody concernedly pointed out. ''You should get that checked!''

* * *

''Just as I thought. That's broken. You won't be able to use that hand for a good while.'' Chef diagnosed after he and Chris were called in to check, prodding Courtney's hand a few times. ''Report to the infirmary immediately. You need to get it in a cast!'' He ordered, strangely to Courtney's shock.

''But we're not done here yet!'' Courtney pointed out.

''Courtney, you're given a chance for medical help! _Legitimate,_ help! I'd suggest you take this opportunity!'' Chris sternly advised.

''But-'' Courtney tried to protest, but was interrupted when Duncan put a hand on her shoulder and shot her a knowing look, after which Courtney relented and left, if severely disappointed in herself.

* * *

The interns had quickly moved back to the Gaffers' fort and were trying to breach it once more. While their shelter hadn't been breached yet, the Gaffers remained on edge in wait for what was to happen next.

''Is the place going to hold it together?'' Owen asked rather concerned.

''There's no point in climbing up here when there are no possible openings to enter and we heavily barricaded the only entrance! What else could they possibly throw at us?'' Noah deducted right before several hooks breached the wall.

''That?'' Owen gulped before the wall slowly but surely started to bend.

''Pull!'' Chef repeatedly yelled before he and the interns began to powerfully yank the chains.

''They're pulling it down!'' Ezekiel exclaimed.

''Those wires aren't going to hold!'' Eva added, watching the wiring holding the plates together giving in. Before anyone had a sensible plan, the wall let down and fell down, leaving a big hole. Noah peeked out of the hole to see what they what else was happening outside, but was caught by a lasso and was pulled away from the rest.

''Gah!'' Noah exclaimed as he was dragged along. Owen tried to grab him by his legs, but was too late.

''Noah!'' Owen wailed after him before he sat down and hung his head.

''You really shouldn't be so sad for him, eh! He lied to you!'' Ezekiel pointed out.

''What?'' Owen asked, utterly confused.

''Noah got Izzy voted off instead of Heather! I thought you knew, but you didn't and I feel like I had to tell you!'' Ezekiel revealed as Owen connected the dots and started to look increasingly angrier as Ezekiel inched back in fear. ''I helped! I'm sorry!'' He meekly apologized, cowering in anticipation for a seething Owen's anger.

* * *

(Confessional cam. The Gaffers are standing with their back against the wall!)

''At first I didn't notice but makes so much sense why Heather didn't leave! I knew Noah was a little annoyed with Izzy, but I didn't want to believe it he'd do something like this!'' Owen muttered spitefully. ''Just why does he have to become my best friend when I found this out? Why why why WHY?!'' He subsequently shouted as he furiously banged the desk.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

However, Owen didn't vent his fury on Ezekiel, he instead went over to the opening in the wall as several grappling hooks firmly attached themselves as Bridgette quickly tried to unhook them until Owen pushed her aside.

''Owen, what are you doing?'' Leshawna asked as the interns climbed up the ropes.

''I need to vent!'' Owen growled, leaving his teammates bewildered before a pair of interns came up to their level.

Naturally, the interns aimed to catch Owen as he was closest by. But before one of them could seize his arm, he instead grabbed the intern's arm and powerfully swung him out of the way, followed by sending the other intern falling down with a powerful shove, followed by head-butting another intern's chest, knocking him to the ground as the other Gaffers looked on in bewilderment and confusion.

''Why is he like the fury of judgement day all of a sudden?'' Leshawna asked as the other Gaffers stayed back and let Owen do all the violence.

''I told him Noah betrayed him and voted Izzy off, eh!'' Ezekiel explained, slightly embarrassed.

''He's putting that anger to good use, the interns are retreating!'' Eva noted.

''That's a lot of anger for something so small.'' DJ pointed out.

''I can't really blame him though. I must suck to be deceived by a close friend!'' Gwen noted, which was received with a venomous chuckle from Leshawna.

''You're not someone to talk on that front!'' She remarked rather gruffly, shocking Gwen.

* * *

(Confessional cam. The Gaffers brought out the heavy guns to the fight the interns!)

''That's not like Leshawna at all! Something strange is up with the others! Most of them have been treating me like I'm almost nothing but air all day, or even worse than that!'' Gwen pondered, initially confused that quickly turned into worry. ''I need to find out what's up!''

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

With their shelter repaired and strengthened, the Grips were ready for another attack as the interns appeared.

''This is going to be hard. We already had enough trouble with our whole team and now we're a man down!'' Duncan mumbled.

''We just got to try!'' Lindsay resolutely stated, battle ready. But to her and everyone's confusion, the interns didn't charge in. '''Why do they keep standing there?'' Lindsay wondered before they saw some interns carrying a battering ram onto the scene, unnerving all but one Grip.

''Oh that's not good.'' Justin mumbled, alarmed.

''Chill guys! They can't break through the barricade! And they possibly can't even heave that ram through the quicksand anyway!'' Harold confidently explained to calm the others down. Then, some interns laid out planks into the quicksand for the handlers of the ram to walk over.

''Gosh.'' He wheezed, dejected as the ram gained momentum.

''Harold, Justin, you and me are going to press ourselves against that wall!'' Duncan instructed shouted as they jumped down just in time to help absorb several blows.

Meanwhile, some interns were climbing up against the walls again, and the other pushed, shoved and hit them as well as they could. Lindsay was on a roll, using a metal rod to singlehandedly fend off several interns at the same time in a rush of adrenaline while Tyler cast a proud, impressed glance at her. However, this also gave him a good look at how someone threw a rope at Lindsay and pulled off the wall.

''Lindsay!'' Tyler yelled as he prepared to jump down after her.

''Tyler!'' Cody shouted after him to call him back.

''Don't stop me dude!'' Tyler replied as he leaped off the wall to get Lindsay, but without a proper plan, he was quickly caught too and carried off.

''Moron...'' Duncan muttered gravely annoyed as it was now only him, Beth, Cody and Harold left to defend, and it was evident that the four of them alone wasn't enough.

''She's not going to hold!'' Harold dreadfully predicted after the wall took another ram and was close to budging. And indeed, another ram did the trick. The iron plate toppled over as Duncan and Harold scurried away to avoid being crushed under it. However, they were more concerned with the interns rushing into their fort.

''Please go easy on me!'' Justin whimpered as he curled up and surrendered to the mob.

''This is just like middle school! But with even scarier bullies!'' Cody yelped as he and Beth were being overwhelmed while Harold and Duncan wrestled several interns at the same time but were quickly restrained as well.

''With all of the Killer Grips caught, the challenge is over! Congrats Screaming Gaffers, you're safe for the coming days!'' Chris announced over a PA system, his voice booming over the set. ''Grips, I bet one of you is going to feel like there's no tomorrow! See you during the next Gilded Chris ceremony!'' He added before cutting off the connection.

''My defenses failed!'' Harold wailed slightly melodramatic.

''Don't knock yourself out over it. It was great while it lasted.'' Duncan grumbled, partly annoyed with Harold's dramatics but furthermore sincere.

* * *

(Confessional cam. ''Mister Hatchet, do _not_ tear down this wall!'')

''What? I'm not going to worship Harold, especially after he kicked Courtney off the island.'' Duncan gruffly explained. ''But that's in the past and I'm not above giving someone props when they've done right!'' He more solemnly continued.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

The Gaffers were heading back to get some sleep in the relative comfort of their trailers when Noah caught up with them.

''Owen, I heard how afraid the interns were of you!'' Noah said as he and Owen remained while the rest of their team went on. ''I don't know what possibly could've made you so angry, but I got to say I loved how you socked it to them-'' Noah told him before he met Owen's dark glance.

''Did you vote Izzy off?'' Owen asked in a intimidating grumble.

''Uh oh...'' Noah gulped, his eyes opening wide.

''Did you?'' Owen repeated in exactly the same tone. Noah tensed up briefly before starting to act much more stoically.

''Yeah I did.'' Noah admitted, aware that he was perhaps _too_ indifferent.

''Dude, you kicked off my girlfriend! How could you? I trusted you!'' Owen exclaimed, now more hurt than angry.

''What are you getting so worked up over?! She was only eliminated from the show! It's not like she was killed and left to rot in a shallow grave!'' Noah callously stated.

''That's not the point!'' Owen shouted in frustration before he groaned and clasped his hands to his scalp.

'' I helped you with everything Izzy could've helped you with and it turned out fine! So what _is_ the problem exactly?'' Noah asked, finishing with a unintentionally smug smile.

Owen was completely fed up with it. ''It's like you don't even want to understand, Noah! Eat ( _Censor_ ) for all I care!'' He grumbled and stomped off, leaving a very slightly conflicted Noah behind.

* * *

As the Gaffer girls entered the trailers, Gwen immediately took the opportunity to discuss some grave matters as well.

''I need to know something!'' Gwen announced as she shut the door.

''What?'' Bridgette asked with a raised eyebrow, confused.

''What's up with you today? What's up with everyone? You've been very cold and standoffish with me!'' Gwen remarked, trying to remain calm. ''It's like you don't want to be around me!''

''Maybe we don't.'' Leshawna revealed, taking Gwen badly by surprise. ''We heard some stories about how you hanged out with Duncan when you knew how much it messed with Trent, but you didn't care about him or anyone but yourself! ''

''And personally, I really thought you'd be better than that.'' Bridgette pointed out, crossing her arms and glaring daggers at Gwen as well.

''What?!'' Gwen exclaimed, taken aback even more. ''And you really believe this?'' She incredulously asked as she thought of how they could be thinking this in the first place at the same time.

''It makes perfect sense.'' Eva shrugged as she and Sadie stood to the side, avoiding getting too involved.

''We all have our friends. That doesn't have to mean anything!'' Gwen angrily defended. ''Who told you this bullcrap anyway? Justin?!'' She asked, practically demanding an answer.

''What does it matter who told me this? I warned you for this, Gwen.'' Leshawna pointed out, indifferent to Gwen's demanding vibe.

''Leshawna I can't believe this! How can you out of all people fall for this kind of high school gossip?! Haven't we all learned from Heather's lies last season?'' Gwen asked, sounding a little desperate.

''You see Gwen, I wanted to believe it was gossip too. But seeing how careless you was, I got to admit that there's probably a certain truth in it!'' Bridgette pointed out before Gwen angrily rushed up to her with her finger drawn at her.

''You should shut up here, _Bettie_! You feel perfectly okay to judge me now but you never seemed to feel bad at all about rallying everyone to vote out Geoff to save your own skin! And _I_ know you did that for certain because you asked me too! Remember?'' Gwen venomously countered, going into the offense.

''That's something completely different! You total bi-'' Bridgette growled, not even finishing her sentence before she lunged towards Gwen. After a brief moment of struggle, Leshawna and Sadie did their best to break the two up.

''Okay, I'm done with you two! If you want believe what you hear so blindly, be my guest but I'm not speaking with you anymore then!'' Gwen concluded before she stomped out of the trailer.

* * *

(Confessional cam. And one and a quarter season worth of interaction seemingly goes flying out of the door!)

''And you think you know people! What has gotten into them to think something like this? I'm okay that not everyone's going to like me or that my friends do not approve of everything I do, but this is absolutely ridiculous!'' Gwen exclaimed before she crossed her arms. ' ''Screw them! Screw _all_ of them! I don't need friends like those! I've spent all my time alone before I met them, and I'll get back to that life just as easily!'' She brooded.

(Static)

''I guess the Gaffers heard that Gwen has been a little naughty! I wonder who could spread such nasty but totally believable rumors?'' Justin pondered before chuckled and flashed a unpleasant smile ''Oh of course! _Me_! It's just like in the modeling industry. A rumor is often enough to completely tear down one's reputation!'' He added while a short montage played showing how Justin talked to one of the interns, who spread the gossip amongst themselves before it eventually reach Sadie who then told the Gaffer girls.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

Meanwhile, another Gilded Chris award ceremony had started. A shorter montage only depicting a single Gilded Chris played before the shot focused on Chris entering the stage with Chef following, carrying another plate with awards. However, an intern already stood on the stage and seemingly awaited them.

''Greetings from the Maclean!'' A interns shouted as he jumped as he seemingly presented Chris and Chef to the Grips. ''The _Mighty_ Maclean! The warlord of the wasteland! The ayatollah of rock 'n rulah!'' He vividly continued, annoying Chris greatly. [5]

''Buzz off!'' Chris muttered as he casually pushed the guy off the stage before he began as if nothing ever happened.

''Another rough day has past! We fought an army of unpaid marauders out for blood as we got a glimpse of a world we never wished to see! Stuffed with death, destruction and the most awesome rides on four wheels! '' Chris started to speak, followed by a short chuckle. ''But now you got to vote for who has to take a ride in the much less awesome, or safe, Lame-O-Sine out of here!'' He continued before the Grips busied themselves voting, the beeping of the devices being the only noise that was heard.

A short while later, one of the vehicles from earlier on drove onto the scene with screeching tires, driving past the stage while leaving behind an envelope behind before driving off again, leaving the Grips in its exhaust fumes. Chris picked up the envelope and briefly read what was inside before he picked up an award.

''And the first Gilded Chris go to Harold and Duncan!'' Chris began, tossing him his award, who were of course happy to receive it. ''Cody and Beth!'' Chris continued, tossing them their award as well. ''As well as Lindsay!'' He conclusively called before tension rose among those who weren't yet safe.

''The second to last Gilded Chris goes to... Justin!'' Chris resumed after short silence. Justin audibly sighed in relief after he caught his token of safety. Meanwhile, Tyler bit his finger in anxiety while Courtney was concerned as well as utterly puzzled.

Chris picked up the final award and held it with both hands. ''And this last Gilded Chris you should definitely cherish because it'll remind you how close you were to being booted goes to...''

''...''

''...''

''...''

''...''

''...''

''...''

''...''

''...''

''...''

''...''

''...''

''...''

''...''

''...''

''...''

''...''

''...''

''...''

Chris found that he had exploited the tension enough and breathed in deeply. ''...Tyler!''

''What?!'' Courtney gasped as she shot up, horrified while Tyler caught his award.

''Yeah! What?!'' Duncan repeated, though much more angrier as the other Grips scudded away from both of them to avoid their anger. ''This sounds like there has been a serious mistake! Why would anyone bother to vote Courtney out?!'' Duncan protested while Courtney remained quiet.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Eliminations aren't exactly a slap on the wrist.)

''I didn't know who to vote for. But I was convinced that if we kept Courtney, seeing how she has a broken hand...'' Beth started before the montage turned to static.

(Static)

''...means that she won't be able to do so much besides commanding us around again.'' Harold continued. ''Courtney has been a pretty good teammate lately, but if she goes back to that, that's bad for everyone on the team! I'm sure Duncan will understand.''

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

''These voting devices tell otherwise! And we're sure they haven't been hacked!'' Chris explained, flashing the results in the envelope. ''Are you going to need some help getting into the Lame-O-Sine, Courtney? Or are you going without any resistance like all good castmates should?'' Chris asked with a slightly callous undertone.

''N-no, I'll go.'' Courtney creaked.

''Courtney!'' Duncan muttered.

''Duncan. Everyone has voted and that's final.'' Courtney declared, severely disappointed but accepting of her loss regardless. ''Go win it for both of us!'' She whispered at him, followed by a quick peck on his cheek before she walked the Walk Of Shame and entered the Lame-O-Sine. Duncan looked on in defeat and confusion as the Lame-O-Sine left before he turned his angry gaze on several members of his team.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Voting out Courtney perhaps wasn't so handy in regard to the team's harmony!)

''What were they thinking voting Courtney off?! She was an important part of the team!'' Duncan furiously exclaimed. ''I bet this is one of Harold's stunts! To think that I thought that guy was pretty decent today. Well, if he thinks he can pull this crap against me, he got another thing coming!'' Duncan promised, jerking a threatening finger at the camera.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

(Post-elimination clip: Courtney)

''I... I don't really know what to say.'' Courtney stammered as she held her cast. ''Of course I'm not happy that I was voted off, but a team can only be as strong as its weakest link, and with my broken hand, that would've been me! I probably would've voted for me too!'' She explained before she straightened herself slightly.

''I'm really not holding it against the others. It's just that I'm disappointed in myself. I didn't want to be taken out of the challenge, everything was going alright! But when I had to get my hand in a cast, I feel...'' She stopped and her eyes got watery. ''...I feel like I let my team down!'' She creaked as she wiped one of her eyes.

(End post-elimination clip)

* * *

 **That's right, this is one of those chapters where quite some people start to hate each other!**

 **[1] Cody's suit is meant to resemble jumpsuits from Fallout's Vault Tec. Corporation.**

 **[2] For us non-Canadians, The Jungle is a moniker for the Lawrence Heights neighborhood in Toronto, which earned its nickname because it was a rather bad neighborhood with high crime rates. That Harold remarks that the set looks like Australia is a nod to where the original Mad Max movies were set and recorded!**

 **[3] Refers to a particular scene in Indiana Jones And The Last Crusade where Dr. Jones hides in a fridge to shield himself from a nuclear blast.**

 **[4] Refers to a certain event that happened in the Netflix show Big Mouth. Sadie's response to it is a hint to what Bridgette exactly meant!**

 **[5] Another Mad Max reference, specifically from the second movie.**

 **For once, the title of a chapter doesn't match with the genre it's supposed to represent! I was a placeholder title I ended up liking very much!**

 **Basically, if the medieval genre won at the poll, the challenge would've revolve around the Gaffers siege the Grips' castle while a part of the Grips were sent out on a quest for the holy grail stuffed with Monty Python references! Other than that though, the plots would've remained the same!**

 **Originally, there was going to be another smaller challenge involving racing in dune buggies through the 'wasteland'. However, as much as I loved it, it had little added value to anything in the episode and I didn't want it as mere filler. Also, I was going to let Owen fight his way through the interns to personally confront Noah, but halfway through writing that part, I began to think that that was a little** _ **too**_ **aggressive/awesome, even for Owen! Learn from this people; not every idea is as good on paper as it seems in your head!**

 **Now that we're down a few castmates, we're going to do something somewhat different next chapter!**

 **Don't forget to fave, follow or review if you want to!**

 **:D,**

 **L.W.**


	9. The Aftermath: Dude, Where's My Career?

**Total Drama Action: All-In**

 **Hey, I needed less than two months to update! Progress!**

 **Acosta Jose Rameiro: I don't know what the fuzz is about either! Hawaiian Pizza is my favorite!**

 **Animation Adventures: Apocalypse movies are not all that high up my list either, but I had a idea I just wanted to come to fruition! Other than that, I really appreciate your sincere review and all the criticisms you had about the dialogue and especially the cheap way to discredit Justin! Looking back that was a little too obvious. And I'm sure you'll be pleased to see that this chapter is exactly what you wished it'd be!**

 **The Phenomenal Flair948: The thing with Noah is that in Total Drama Island, I feel like he had a selfish side to him as evidenced where he didn't want to play dodgeball under any circumstance and I wanted to feature that side of his through this plot! And like you and some other reviewers said, maybe Leshawna and Bridgette** _ **were**_ **a little too venomous with Gwen but at the same time I felt like they had to display their disapproval! As for what'll happen to all those other castmates; Eva, DJ, Duncan or Lindsay? I'm afraid you'll have to wait a little while longer!**

 **Silentsinger: That's because the chapter really** _ **is**_ **smaller! I couldn't put anything else in it anymore without it making sense so it ended up the somewhat shorter chapter it is! This chapter will probably also be comparably short!**

 **La Rossa Rosa (Pretty name!): I hope I did Courtney right enough to consider it proper character development for her!**

 **Applauze: Yikes… what review should I talk about? They're all so detailed! I'll shoot you the PM's I still owe you! Just know that I'm really,** _ **really**_ **grateful that you went and read all of Total Drama Action so far!**

 **Knifez: Thank you! You can never know for certain whether you write your own words with enough tension!**

 **Ms. Sleepy Clover: How fast things can change, right? Though knowing Duncan, he'd probably focus more on Harold!**

 **Noname69696: No I'm still here. As evidenced by this update! :D**

 **As for the rest; Thank you for your continued support!**

 **You may've figured from the title, but today's update is an aftermath episode! Given that so much different has happened from canon TDA and there are several more guests and one different host, the approach to the aftermath here will be noticeably different! I also know aftermath episodes are a mixed bag among the fandom, and I'm not saying I'll be able to please everyone but I'll sure try!**

 **You'd think that for a character with notable development so early on in the season would last a while, right? Wrong! That was supposed to be a false lead! I was toying with a variation of her plot like in canon Total Drama Action, but so far I haven't been able to work that out without going through the same flaws it had! It's a shame though, Courtney and the constantly swinging mood around her was great to write!**

 **Total Drama Action: All-In castmates:**

 **Screaming Gaffers: Bridgette, DJ, Eva, Gwen, Ezekiel, Leshawna, Noah, Owen and Sadie.**

 **Killer Grips: Beth, Cody, Duncan, Harold, Justin, Lindsay and Tyler .**

 **Eliminated: Geoff. Izzy. Heather. Katie. Trent. Courtney.**

 **And now for something completely different!**

* * *

 **Chapter/Episode 8: The Aftermath: Dude Where's My Career?**

* * *

Instead of the usual recap of the previous episode, a electric guitar riff played and the letters TDA flying into view with the word aftermath appearing underneath after they had aligned, followed by the letters casting a glamorous shimmer. The D popped off its place briefly before returning, which was followed by a montage of clips from the previous episodes while the music quietly continued.

''No, I can't!'' Trent coldly responded, breaking the silence after what felt like forever.

Trent's answer shocked Gwen deeply, but it helped her decide her course of action, followed by a deep sigh. ''Well, If you can't bring yourself to trust me anymore, the foundation of our relationship, then I don't think we should be in one any longer.'' Gwen solemnly announced.

''What?'' Trent breathed, his turn to be shocked.

''I'm sorry Trent, but I see no other way.'' Gwen calmly declared before she left, secretly fighting tears and leaving a devastated Trent behind.

The scene cut back to the letters as the D popped off once more and another scene played.

''Sadie…'' Katie stammered, on the verge of crying again, realizing her error.

''Katie, this is a fair warning: Stay the ( _Censor_ ) away from me or else!'' Sadie warned her, stern and cold before she joined the group with the other Gaffers while Katie fell to her knees and wailed in regret over her reaction.

Once again, the scene cut back to the letters as the D popped off and the next scene played.

''Duncan. Everyone has voted and that's final.'' Courtney declared, severely disappointed but accepting of her loss regardless. ''Go win it for both of us!'' She whispered at him, followed by a quick peck on his cheek before she walked the Walk Of Shame and entered the Lame-O-Sine.

Once more, the scene cut back to the letters as the D popped off and the next scene played.

''-Like I _choose_ to be bald and ugly! It just happened!'' Heather spoke, which occasionally sounded like sobbing. ''I understand people may not like me, but I've already lost my hair, my self-esteem! I just wanted _some_ respect! Is that too much asked?'' She sadly asked as she showed her tear-stained face.

After the last clip, the music ended and the montage faded to black.

* * *

(Intro tune. Primarily a excuse to park an sensible brake line between the recap and the beginning of a episode!)

* * *

The guitar riff played again as the view switched to a empty studio stage containing a large couch in the center. The viewing audience applauded as Geoff appeared, as excited as the audience was. He walked over to the edge of the stage and shared high fives with some people on the first row before he jumped on the couch and fixed his hat slightly.

''What's up everyone and welcome to Total Drama's brand-new live show, Total Drama Action Aftermath, where the _real_ action is! I'm Geoff, I'm super amped to be here and to be your host!'' Geoff introduced himself to another wave of cheers and applause from the audience while he noticed a blond woman about to come onto stage. ''Oh, along with… this lady!'' He added, somewhat puzzled as he tried to remember her name.

''That's right! I'm Blaineley Stacey Andrew O'Halloran and I'll be your lovely co-host!'' The woman introduced herself as Blaineley lavishly enjoying the attention while she sat down next to Geoff, who briefly snapped his fingers in realization at the reveal of Blaineley's name.

''Tonight we interview a group of interesting guests who may be done with the show, but probably still have a lot to say about it! We also discuss the hottest rumors, have an inside look behind the scenes and we have several video guests on webcam and on the chat rearing to ask some juicy questions to Total Drama Action's biggest flops!'' Blaineley excitably announced.

''Technically speaking, I'd be a flop too.'' Geoff pointed out, sounding a little downcast. The audience aww'd in sympathy but Geoff immediately began to look much brighter again. ''But on the other hand, that gave me my own show and this is probably way more fun!'' He quickly added, followed by a short cheer. ''Which means that I'll do a shoutout to my bros back home; Brogan, Brody, Broderick, Broah, Abroham and Fred, I told you I'd get to host my own show one day! You all owe me 100 bucks now!'' Geoff remarked, to the faint annoyance of Blaineley, but to the humor of some of the audience as he lounged back.

''I got to give the producers props for going to the film lot! It's a totally awesome shooting location! Let us hear again how much you love Total Drama Action so far!'' Geoff shouted, prompting the crowd to erupt in yet another wave of cheers and applause.

''Let's not waste any more time and get on with tonight's first guest!'' Blaineley suggested after the applause died down a little to continue the show as a montage of Izzy began to play on the big screen above them.

''Our first guest started out strong and without fear! Ready to take on Chef at any time! Whether he was controlling a giant monster or was an alien with a slime cannon, Izzy didn't back down from a fight!'' Blaineley continued as the montage showed Izzy climbing up the monster and dropping down from the vent during the alien challenge.

''She also taught us to have fun once in a while! I _loved_ this one! One, and two!'' Geoff remarked as Izzy poured sand down Noah's trunks and then pantsed him, making both Geoff and the audience laugh as some girls hooted at a naked Noah. ''A shame she didn't last long. I could've watched her pranking everyone all day!'' He added as the big screen displayed a live feed of the green room, where Izzy was idly reading a magazine with one hand, and repeatedly flicking a lighter dangerously close to the magazine with the other.

''She is the owner of a record _112_ restraining orders, has proven dead men do tell tales and somehow managed to stuff an arsenal of weapons in her bra, please welcome Izzy!'' Blaineley called as the crowd applauded, but nothing happened. The feed showed Izzy remaining unmoved by the announcement, leaving the hosts utterly confused.

''What?'' Geoff responded to something that was relayed through his earpiece. ''Oh, right!'' He quietly realized. ''Please welcome Izzy, AKA E-Scope!'' Geoff corrected himself as Izzy now winced slightly in surprise at the mention of her alias, making the flame of her lighter ignite her magazine and burning it to ash in a second. Izzy eyed the flame and cackled in delight as it burned up before she walked out of the room and appeared onto stage to another wave of applause.

''Hi Geoff! Hi older lady I don't know yet!'' Izzy happily greeted, making Blaineley cast an annoyed look at the camera as Izzy sat down on one of the sofas opposite to the hosts.

''Great to have you here!'' Geoff welcomed her.

''Great to _be_ here!'' Izzy remarked.

''A bummer you missed out on the million! Does it feel bad you got voted out first?'' Geoff asked a little downcast.

''I don't know. Does it feel bad, Geoff?'' Izzy casually retorted, leaving Geoff speechless and largely confused.

''You were the first one booted.'' Blaineley flatly explained.

''Was it embarrassing? Heartbreaking? A humbling experience?'' she curiously bombarded him with questions.

''I don't know. You got these fantasies about what you can do with the mon-'' Geoff mumbled.

''Geoff, _we_ ask the questions here!'' Blaineley gruffly reminded him.

''Throw em' at me! I can't lie to you! I got this experimental chip surgically implemented in my brain that'll give me a shock when I lie! Your hair looks great lady! Really natural- ack!'' Izzy complimented her before her body experienced a electricity-induced spasm briefly, and Blaineley's appreciative smile quickly turned into a frown.

''Gee, thanks.'' Blaineley grumbled. ''My name is Blaineley by the way.'' She explained to Izzy before she stopped frowning. ''So Izzy, what did you experience when all the gilded Chris awards were handed out, but all you got was a heavy escort to the Lame-O-Sine?'' She asked, leaning forward eager for her answer.

''What? That police team was the fun part!'' Izzy chirped, followed by a short giggle.

''During a night where you were barred from the million, that's not so hard.'' Blaineley pointed out. ''What went through your head when you realized you were off the show?''

''Thoughts!'' Izzy plainly answered. ''If not that, probably electricity! The doctor says that chip is malfunctioning badly and needs to be removed ASAP, but I just _love_ that buzz it gives me and the humming-'' Izzy suddenly jabbered on, making her difficult to follow.

''But what _kind_ of thoughts?'' Blaineley interrupted her, annoyed. ''Like did you know Noah had organized your elimination?'' Blaineley informed her, hungry for the answer.

''Of course I did! I may be _loco_ but I'm no _bobo_!'' Izzy answered, surprising and confusing the audience.

''Really? Didn't it sting when you figured it out? How a good friend of yours just stabs you in the back when you and the rest of your friend group were going so strong?'' Blaineley asked passionately.

''Where did it go wrong?'' Geoff asked plainly to summarize Blaineley.

''I guess some people just don't have a sense of humor!'' Izzy guessed, humoring the audience a little.

''Yeah! I loved what you did with him!'' Geoff remarked after a short laugh.

''There is a difference between pranks and stalking.'' Blaineley flatly pointed out.

''I'm just a little more affectionate than other people! Owen loves it and Noah should too! I'd definitely make him more popular with the ladies if he wasn't such a sour William!'' She explained. ''Though I heard he doesn't care for the ladies anyway! Wink wink!'' She giggly added, making the audience laugh once more.

''Okay, so you don't hold it against him for kicking you off, but you probably must _hate_ his guts for fooling your boyfriend and putting him through all that emotional distress!'' Blaineley guessed.

''No!'' Izzy casually answered, taking everyone by surprise.

''What do you mean _no_?! Any sane person would be punching a new window in a blank wall in rage after any of that!'' Blaineley angrily called as she shot up from her seat and spooking Geoff in the process, not pleased with the answer she got. Instead, Izzy only laughed at Blaineley in humor.

''You're funny!'' Izzy chortled as Blaineley calmed down from her outburst. ''Owen is a big boy! He can fend for himself! Even worse than he is with Noah right now! Because even if Noah cheated me out, he was-'' Izzy explained before something caught her eye and she stopped talking mid-sentence. ''Oh wow! They look so bouncy and squishy! Are they real?'' Izzy excitably asked as she jumped up the sofa, apparently pointing at Blaineley's chests as the audience began to hoot in excitement and sensation.

''What?!'' Blaineley replied, utterly confused. Though she acted indignant, her blush gave away that she was trying to cover up she was mortified out of her wits. Meanwhile, Geoff just sat in between them, puzzled.

''I want to squeeze them!'' Izzy suddenly stated, making a matching motion with her hands.

''No way! Don't you dare-'' Blaineley indignantly yelled as Izzy shot up and approached her with arms outstretched as Blaineley protectively folded her arms over her boobs. However, Izzy ran straight past her and instead lunged onto the couch Blaineley and Geoff were sitting. The crowd and Geoff now laughed as Izzy kneaded and plucked at the couch.

''These are quality cushions! Great to jump on!'' Izzy stated before she began bouncing on it, forcing another wave of laughter out of the audience while Blaineley and Geoff looked on, in confusion and humor respectively.

''Is there really _nothing_ you feel upset about?'' Blaineley asked annoyed, completely fed up with Izzy. She got even more angry when Izzy tightly held onto Blaineley's upper body.

''You're funny!'' Izzy said, awestruck and oblivious of Blaineley's fury.

''Let, go!'' Blaineley groaned as she strained to pry Izzy off of her, eventually succeeding and pushing a still joyous Izzy back on her sofa.

''I'm going to miss is how awesome that film lot was and what great places there were to fight monsters on! But I can always enter another film lot, make the controls of another giant animatronic monster go haywire and do it again! But what I'm most sad about is how I'll miss out on some sweet goodness! I heard those awards are made of high-quality chocolate from Belgium!'' Izzy explained.

''Aw! Now I wish _I_ had one!'' Geoff whined as Blaineley checked her makeup and hair.

Blaineley shot a blank glare at the camera, completely unsatisfied. ''Well Izzy, then I guess we can all learn something from you to deal with betrayal!'' She told her with a rather insincere smile. ''And what the legal definition of harassment is.'' She continued, muttering under her breath before turning to Geoff. ''Shall we move on to the next guest?''

''Not yet! We still have several people on chat who are dying to ask Izzy some questions!'' Geoff announced as Blaineley bitterly puffed and rolled her eyes as Geoff browsed through some posts on the desk computer in front of them.

''NuttyCarter from Georgia asks: How bad does Owen feel about his weight?'' Geoff said, sounding a little curious for the answer as well.

''I, I don't know if I'm allowed to answer that really. All the things we talked about are kind of touchy and Owen would probably get stomping mad if he found out I was talking about it behind his back!'' Izzy answered, unexpectedly mature for her.

''Wow, that was a unexpected answer!'' Geoff remarked as he and Blaineley were rather surprised indeed. ''And JanisTheMenace from Fredericton wants to know what you'd want to do with million if you won it!'' He then continued after briefly checking for another good question.

''First, I'd bribe off all the law enforcers that are after me! Then take Owen on a all-you-can eat dinner! And if I got something left, I'll buy out the local army surplus that banned me when they found out what I wanted to do with all the decommissioned hand grenades!'' Izzy nonchalantly answered, greatly spooking everyone.

Blaineley then placed a finger on her earpiece as apparently something was relayed through it. ''Hey Izzy, the producers told me that the RCMP wants to have a word with you outside the studio!'' Blaineley revealed.

''Cool! I hope they lay better knots than that police force though! They were really sloppy!'' Izzy disapprovingly stated before she leaped off the sofa and disappeared offstage.

''That sounds like it could get seriously out of hand brah! Should we call some ambulances?'' Geoff suggested, concerned.

''The RCMP isn't waiting outside Geoff, that was a lie to get her away.'' Blaineley flatly admitted.

''You fibbed?'' Geoff asked with only a hint of disapproval.

''I did it for all of our safety before she'd get the idea to craft explosives here in the studio!'' Blaineley pointed out, to which Geoff had no response other than cocking his head slightly and let it slide.

''As the next guest gets ready, we collected a lot of hilarious crashes, wipeouts and other mishaps of Total Drama Action and edited them into one hilarious montage! Check it out!'' Geoff announced. The crowd cheered as the segment's intro played, consisting of several bloopers and injuries from Total Drama Island.

* * *

Accompanied by a whimsical whistling melody, the first clip was that of Cody being hoisted up by the monster, giving him a massive wedgie as the clip paused right when the shot was focused on Cody's wildly exaggerated pained expression.

''I hate to say it, but I now get why bullies love to do this!'' Geoff remarked as the audience laughed.

The second clip was a brief one featuring Tyler repeatedly hitting his finger with a hammer as he worked on the pirate ship.

The followed clip focused on Owen as he aggressively defended the Gaffers' shelter during the apocalypse challenge, the footage highlighting the harm he did to the interns.

''Owen's headbutting him like only Frenchmen can!'' Geoff narrated, describing the moment that Owen headbutted one of the interns in slow-motion. [1]

''That particular intern is having it bad so far!'' Blaineley remarked.

The following clip depicted the Gaffers on their galleon as they chased the Grips at the climax of the pirate challenge. When they ran onto the rocks, the ship came to a halt and due to the crash, everyone on deck stumbled forward. In the process, Leshawna stumbled into Owen, who tripped and fell right on top Noah, completely burying him under his gut.

The audience laughed as the next clip took place during the dance recital challenge. Lindsay was lifted up by Tyler as she waved her pompoms. But Tyler couldn't keep his balance and tumbled backwards, with both him and Lindsay banging their head on the floor with a painfully loud thud, this fall also marking the end of their performance.

''There've been so many funny music remixes of that one! I just _had_ to show it!'' Geoff stated before a few of said remixes played, all of them using the thud to mimic popular songs before the montage ended and the big screen went black again.

* * *

''Ha ha! You know it's going to leave a mark, when it was chosen for 'That's Gonna Leave A Mark'!'' Geoff said, humored as Blaineley smiled with him, though less heartily so.

''I think we've had enough of a laugh now! Let's move on to our second guest!'' Blaineley impatiently suggested.

''She began Total Drama Action with a nasty rep to her name! She struggled for a while and was at a loss for allies. On top of that, all ideas she did have were shot down harshly!'' Geoff explained as Heather's montage primarily showed her in her more insecure moments. ''But when she got back in a groove, she was once again unstoppable! Wiping the dance floor with everyone! But just when Heather thought she was on her way back to the top again, she came falling down hard! Her team wasn't going to take it another time and almost unanimously voted her off the show!'' He kind of coldly concluded as the montage showed Heather winning the disco challenge, lashing out at her team and being voted off in that order.

''She could dance, she could jive, she had the time of her life! But now she's here! It's Heather!'' Blaineley announced, speaking fondly but finishing on a callously nonchalant note. Geoff's applause looked forced while the crowd began to cheer for Heather as she, without a wig, slowly walked onto the stage, clearly unhappy to be there. [2]

''I didn't agree to do this.'' Heather growled as she sat down.

''Heather! How have you been since you were eliminated?'' Blaineley asked, glad to have her.

''How do you think I'm doing?'' Heather bitterly asked, annoyed but keeping a cool act.

''Annoyed? Angry? Disappointed?'' Geoff breezily suggested, at a loss for how to otherwise respond with decent interest as Heather idly checked her finger nails.

''Not very much. Like I care anymore. I'm surprised they didn't vote me out even sooner!'' Heather indifferently answered before she cast a small, devious smile at Geoff. ''I guess separating you from your girlfriend had more priority and that's saying something!'' She guessed, to the humor of the audience as Geoff frowned and blushed lightly.

''Hey! No need to give me a hard time! I'm going easy on you!'' Geoff calmly warned her as the audience quickly quieted down again.

''Geoff! Focus!'' Blaineley barked. ''What do you think was the most important fault that got you eliminated? Your quarrel with Gwen and Leshawna or something else entirely?'' She curiously asked as she turned back to Heather.

''I don't mean to sound arrogant, but I'm pretty blameless in how I was used as a scapegoat! Gwen and Leshawna are just like mules, both in looks and behavior! You try to steer them in the right direction, but they'll stubbornly disobey you at every move!'' Heather formally explained, which humored the audience. ''But if there is one other incident I had to pick, I must say losing my wig! I've spent way too much energy on trying to find it when I could've used it to read my teammates!''

''Losing your wig?'' Blaineley repeated, shooting her a calculating glare.

''If I didn't lose my wig on day one, _I_ would be calling the shots by now!'' Heather insisted.

''I'm feeling some real nasty vibes for the others, but is there anyone you'd want to see win Total Drama Action?'' Geoff asked.

''They can all go crawl in a hole. I just want them to regret how they treated me! I'll have the last laugh when they realize their mistake!'' She coldly continued as a small, smug smile formed.

''Do you really not care at all anymore? Is everything behind you?'' Blaineley pried.

''I admittedly felt a little down and lost at times, but yes. Everything definitely is!'' Heather confidently answered, firmly nodding her head. ''It sucks that the others ganged up against me just as we began to go in the right direction, but that's their loss! I don't want anything to do with what happened anymore!'' She resolutely, yet casually explained.

''I'm not so convinced of that!'' Blaineley replied with a knowing smile.

''Well, it's the truth!''

''If that's the truth, the truth and nothing but the truth, let's test you with a game I'd like to call 'Truth or Beware'!'' Blaineley announced.

''Truth or Beware?'' Geoff repeated, confused before the audience roared in applause. A brief clip played where a statue of lady justice being smashed by a large mallet.

''It goes down like this; If you tell the truth, you'll remain in one piece, but if you're caught bending the truth in the slightest, a hammer will swing by to have a little word with you about honesty!'' Blaineley explained to Heather.

''That sounds kind of dangerous, brah!'' Geoff muttered.

''It won't be as long as Heather speaks the truth!'' Blaineley responded as Heather cast a expression containing a shred of worry.

''But I told the truth already!'' Heather insisted.

''Heather Heather Heather, the queen of mean! The monarch of manipulation! Too bad that a second season wasn't meant to be, for Total Drama's own queen bee!'' Blaineley mumbled as she paced around a little, a devilishly content smile forming. ''You said it all started when you lost your wig! Do you think it affected your performance?'' She asked.

''I already told you!'' Heather irritably answered, the lack of mallets confirming that she was honest. ''Because I wasted way too much time and energy trying to find it!'' She added, though this time, Heather had to duck down slightly to avoid a hammer slowly swinging over her head, making the crowd, and Geoff, gasp and then laugh.

''Really?'' Blaineley asked as Heather frowned at her. ''I see you choose to not wear one on here!'' Blaineley noted.

''Because I don't _have_ one!'' Heather answered, bitterly annoyed as she straightened herself back up.

''But if you did, would you wear it?''

''Pff, why bother? It doesn't matter if I wear a wig or not. They'll mock me anyway!'' Heather scoffed as she looked away.

''Did those insults and cracks hurt you on a… _emotional_ level?''

''Not in the slightest!'' Heather answered. As soon as she finished talking, a giant mallet swung by, forcing Heather to duck down once more as her eyes widened.

''So they _did_.'' Geoff stated, remarkably less excitable than Blaineley.

''Duh! Who likes being insulted?'' Heather admitted as her speech slowly turned into a incoherent grumbled as she crossed her arms looked away. Blaineley smirked darkly, everything going her way so far.

''Even so, you choose to not wear a wig during the dancing challenges, where you had things going on for you so well for you! First thing you were confident, and then you suddenly blew your ballet performance and lashed out at your team! Why?''

''Hello? No matter how well I'd do, if I lost, they'd vote me off! There was a lot of pressure on me!'' Heather angrily spat.

''Why so?''

''Because they didn't score enough points!'' Heather answered as she laid flat down on the sofa to barely dodge another hammer swing.

''Really?'' Blaineley smugly asked with a knowing smile. ''Was it really your team? Or did it have something to do with proving to yourself that you were still in charge despite being bald?''

''What's that for baloney? No!'' Heather snarled as a hammer swung down on her as soon as she finished talking as she barely managed to dodge by ducking down and forcing another wave of laughter out of the audience.

''That thing must be broken!''

''Let's talk about the guy who made it all happen in the first place; Justin!'' Blaineley announced.

''What about him?'' Heather asked as she crawled back on the sofa, a little snappier than she should.

''What are your thoughts on Justin? You and him seemed to get along well!''

''Justin?'' Heather repeated, with the fright evident in her expression, but tried to remain casual. ''He was about the only one who didn't pester me with lame jokes all the time. But in the end, I knew he was as big a snake as the rest of-'' She explained before another hammer swing interrupted her and forced to jump off the sofa to avoid being hit.

''That's a lot of negativity for something you probably considered your only support on the show!''

''I didn't!'' Heather replied anxiously as the hammer swung once more, but missed completely as Heather was still on the floor.

''Really? Didn't you at one point see him as a friend? Maybe even a little as something more?''

''No! He meant _nothing_ to me!'' Heather furious insisted, another hammer swing followed. However, Heather looked like she was caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

''So if I show you the following unaired confessional from that episode, that'd be totally fine then?'' Blaineley asked with a devilish undertone.

''What?'' Heather gasped in surprise as the big screen came to life.

* * *

''Do you think I feel _bad_ about crushing Heather emotionally?'' Justin asked in the confessional, casting a neutral expression briefly before he smiled smugly. ''Not at all!'' He answered, crossing his arms. ''She had it coming for letting me take the fall after the talent contest last year! It was a pleasure getting sweet revenge like this!'' He explained, darkly content with himself before the footage ended.

* * *

The audience gasped in shock while Geoff was slightly startled as well.

''What do you have to say of that?'' Blaineley curiously asked a utterly devastated Heather.

''W-well played.'' Heather stammered, desperately trying not to break down.

''Is that what you really think?'' Blaineley asked, hungry for sensation as everyone's eyes were on Heather. She lasted a full two seconds before she broke down in tears, finally broken.

''I trusted him!'' She sobbed.

''Does it hurt hearing this?'' Geoff asked, contrary to Blaineley, actually starting to feel a little sorry for Heather.

''Of course it hurts! You spend every moment of the day feeling ugly! You go to bed and wake up every day still looking like a freak! The last thing you want with that is people mocking you! They don't have to be my friends, but can't I have any respect?'' Heather cried. ''Justin was the only support I had on the film lot! He assured me I was still strong! Still beautiful! Those words were all I need to give me my confidence again, and then he stabs me in the back!'' She continued before she crawled up in a ball on the sofa and quietly cried, shutting herself off from the outside world.

''Heavy.'' Geoff muttered as he and Blaineley quietly watched Heather for a moment.

''That's life Geoff!'' Blaineley shrugged indifferently, having done what she wanted. ''We'll leave Heather to be for a while as we move on!'' She announced.

''Uh, yeah!'' Geoff agreed as his surprising concerns for Heather faded to the back of his mind. ''There are still guests left to interview!''

''But before we bring out our next guest, let's talk some gossip first!'' Blaineley suggested as the big screen above them showed a edited shot of Ezekiel and Leshawna. ''What do you think about these two?''

''Zeke and Leshawna? Huh, I do like how Leshawna is trying to introduce him to normal life a little!'' Geoff mumbled, casually optimistic.

''But gossip goes around that Zeke is starting to see her as something more than just a mentor, or a friend!'' Blaineley lively explained. ''Just look at this behind-the-scenes clip!'' She said as the big screen played a video of Ezekiel sitting by himself, struggling with a music player until it began to boom rap music, after which Ezekiel sat back and happily bopped his head to the tune.

''I think he's just widening his horizon!'' Geoff predicted as the clip ended. ''Besides, everyone knows that Harold still has his eyes on Leshawna, and I don't think he wants to share!'' He humoredly stated.

''Everyone seems to know that, except for Leshawna herself.'' Blaineley dully noted. ''Then there's that other prospective couple!'' She announced afterwards the big screen depicted a image of DJ and Eva. ''Eva and DJ! The rumors around them are running wild! What do you think Geoff? Is Eva really only trying to toughen DJ up, or is it only an excuse for them to be a thing?''

''I don't know brah. I don't think Eva is DJ's type, or that _anyone_ is Eva's type!'' Geoff guessed, to the humor of the audience.

''Please! What kind of dumb excuse is trying to toughen up DJ of all people? He's just a lost cause!'' Blaineley scoffed.

''But DJ is not like all the other dudes!'' Geoff stated matter-of-factly.

''But still a complete lost cause! Like our next guest; Katie!'' Blaineley announced, not caring how rude she may've sounded.

''She started out with her BFFFL by her side! Like Total Drama Island, the two cared as much about each other as they did about winning.'' Geoff began explaining as a montage of Katie's notable moments played.

''But then their friendship began to show serious cracks as their squabble turned into a quarrel, and their quarrel turned into a nasty fight!'' Blaineley continued.

''Wanting to make up, Katie began to suck up to Sadie, but she rather wanted Katie to go suck an egg! When Katie made Sadie reach her boiling point, she permanently ended their lifelong friendship! And shortly after, her time on Total Drama Action ended as well!'' Geoff resumed as Katie's montage ended with her elimination.

''She sews her own wardrobe, hates escalators and once got completely lost in her grandparents' backyard, get excited for Katie!'' Blaineley introduced her. The crowd applauded and cheered as Katie gently came onto stage, waving at the audience with a kind smile until she sat down next to Heather, who she shot a brief concerned glance.

''Don't mind her!'' Blaineley casually remarked.

''Katie! Welcome!'' Geoff heartily welcomed her.

''Hi Geoff!'' Katie kindly replied, waving gently. ''Hi…you?'' Katie confusedly asked, eyeing Blaineley as she didn't recognize her.

''Blaineley.'' Blaineley grumbled as the audience laughed a little. ''Haven't any of these brats got my memo?'' She quietly and angrily asked someone through her earpiece as Geoff and Katie began to have a conversation.

''So, how've you been?'' Geoff asked, choosing to start plain and simple.

''I was a little down, but I got much better. Thank you!'' Katie answered.

''I don't mean to rub in any salt, but you didn't last long again.'' Geoff delicately noted.

''Yes.'' Katie curtly, but agreeably responded as she crossed her arms.

''Did this time feel any better, or not?''

''This one was worse! You think you know how to make it farther the second time around, and then you get kicked even earlier!'' Katie stated, faintly disappointed. ''Then there's also the whole thing with Sadie going on, and that made it all so much worse! But if I'm honest, I think I have no one but myself to blame.'' She admitted. before sighing and rolling her eyes as the audience applauded mildly in appreciation.

''It's always such a emotional rollercoaster, and that makes me lose my head! Sometimes I think I just don't have what it takes to last on these kind of shows! But I just have to look at it from the flipside! Now I'll have plenty of time for my hobbies! Like sewing!'' Katie explained with cautious optimism, to the subtle boredom of Blaineley.

''Oh yeah, I heard you sew a lot!''

''Yeah! And not just for fun, I make a good buck on the side too! Plenty of people from school asked me if I could make them dresses for prom!'' She responded with subtle excitement.

''Sounds like you wouldn't need Total Drama to get rich!'' Geoff quipped.

''Deffo not!'' Katie giggled along. ''And I don't do sewing alone! I paint and draw too! People on ValiantArt pay good money for a little commissioned art!'' [3]

''I never knew you were such a businesswoman!'' Geoff complimented.

''Then there was that summer I made and sold ice-cream with… Sadie.'' She continued, initially happy but feeling a little awkward once Sadie was to be mentioned.

''How do you feel about how she dumped you?'' Blaineley eagerly asked.

''It's over, that's it really. It was fun while it lasted!'' Katie breezily answered. ''Sadie has always been more independent of us two! She'll probably have an easier time making friends than I do!'' She positively added. Irritated by the response she got, Blaineley wanted to press on, but was interrupted by plenty of beeps coming from the desk computer in front of the hosts.

''The viewers are wondering, and sent us some questions!''Geoff announced before he picked a question. ''Watcher SewYouGuysIAmGoingHome wants to know: Where do you get your inspiration from?'' He asked.

''I get it from everywhere really! Sometimes I look on Pinternet for cute designs and ideas. But other times I just get inspiration on a whim! Like, the disco challenge-'' She explained before she was interrupted by a collective gasp from the crowd and Blaineley at the apparent horror of feeling inspired by disco. [4]

''How dare you?'' Blaineley exclaimed in horror. ''Disco is dead for a _reason_!''

''No no no! It's not what you think it is!'' Katie hastily defended before she pointed up to big screen displaying some pictures of the castmates more unflattering disco clothing. ''This, is horrible! But I've looked up some patterns and colors of that, and those earth tints are the greatest!'' She insisted, to suspicious glares of Blaineley as Geoff looked up the next question.

''GremlinOfPyromance asks: Who do you think is the hottest guy on the show, or do you have a crush on anyone?'''' Geoff asked, followed by a subtly romantic purr before he read the remainder of the message. ''Please let it be Noah. I ship… _Notie_? What's that?'' He confusedly wondered as Blaineley has been listening on, and got increasingly bored and annoyed with the conversation and its topics.

Katie giggled at the question, followed by a flustered snort. ''You don't ask a girl who she's crushing on!'' She playfully rebuked. ''So many of the guys are cute!''

''But if you had to choose someone?'' Geoff asked.

''I can't lie to you-''

''I wouldn't do so either, the hammer is still active.'' Blaineley flatly interrupted her.

Katie remained quiet for a moment as she bit her lip and pondered. ''I always thought DJ was the hottest!'' She revealed. ''He is so strong and handsome but at the same time he's so kind and gentle! It's, like, the best of both worlds!''

''I bet you don't want the rumors of him and Eva to be true!'' Geoff predicted.

''You're right! Eva is way too rude and mean for DJ!'' She complained as she crossed her arms and firmly shook her head. ''Don't ever tell her I said that.'' She added, worried as the crowd calmly laughed.

''My lips are sealed!'' Geoff promised, humored.

''Ahem.'' Blaineley indignantly interrupted them. ''This is really cute, but can we get back on some really interesting matters?''

''Like what?''

''You seem to have put Sadie turning her back on you behind you really quickly!'' She suspiciously remarked with a smirk.

''So?'' Katie replied, confused by her suspicion. ''She went to socialize with new people while I only obsessed to become her best friend again! I should've just done the same! Like, I got pretty close with Courtney lately. She can actually be pretty good company!'' She happily noted.

''Let me guess, as good as scornful in-laws?'' Blaineley sarcastically growled.

''Maybe it was better this happened anyway. What if Sadie died? I probably would've literally died of sadness myself! And sometimes, just like Sadie said, friendships just end!'' Katie reasoned, which only earned her a blank glare from Blaineley.

''Girl, you're being so naive again!'' Blaineley scoffed.

''What are you talking about?'' Katie asked, both confused and slightly indignant.

''If we showed all moments where Sadie shot you down, we wouldn't have any time left for the rest of the show!'' Blaineley declared before several fights of the two played. ''She never really apologized when she spilled the beans about your embarrassing escalator accident and even got mad at you for getting annoyed with her! She mocked you when you fell on the dance floor and later on she flat-out attacked you!'' She called, using her fingers to list each incidents.

''Well, I wasn't so nice at that last one either!'' Katie weakly admitted, struggling to keep hope.

''Then she didn't want to have anything to do with you anymore! She dismissed any friendly gesture from you! She denied Justin's advice to be friendly with you again. She didn't even thank you for any of your help or those pointless errands she sent you on! Talk about rude!'' Blaineley exclaimed.

''But…'' Katie said, struggling to argument or at least explain it.

''Don't you think that Sadie felt too good to be your friend anymore? Because to me, she did!'' Blaineley asked the heavily doubting Katie with sympathy one could call subtly insincere.

''Face it, she does. Even the people closest to you will stab you in your back!'' Heather assured Katie with a mumble, suddenly involving herself again. Katie remained silent for a while as her grimace slowly formed into a angry frown.

''That… _broad_! She was always so wily like this!'' Katie spitefully muttered as she slowly came to conclusions. ''Every time when her arrogance comes to bite her in the butt, she'll make you feel you're the one to blame! How could I be so stupid and fall for that trick again?! She has done this o-so often when we were kids!'' She rambled as Geoff once again looked on in concern.

''Now now, I'm sure there'll be a moment where you'll be able to vent all your frustration!'' Blaineley breezily consoled Katie, giving her some shallow pats on the shoulder. ''Preferably when we're around too!''

Geoff assessed the situation and choose a course of action. ''We'll leave it at this for now.'' He declared, a little down with the turn the two interviews went with. ''And before we continue, let's take the time to appreciate Total Drama Action's more _alluring_ moments in 'Total Drama Hot Action'!'' He calmly announced with what he thought was a seductive eyebrow wiggle.

''That name is really wrong though!'' Blaineley noted before the montage began playing.

* * *

Underscored by a sultry melody, moments featured included Justin distracting some of the girls in the very first challenge and Justin as a lifeguard, running into the water to save someone drowning. Up next was a showcase of Duncan with a stubble and then primarily Courtney's reactions to it followed by a clip of Trent with a stubble which then turned to focus on Trent's exemplary dancing during the disco challenge instead as primarily the female members of the audience and Blaineley and Katie fawned over the guys in some degree.

''Oof! What is it with some of these guys that can heat you up like a sauna?'' Blaineley puffed as she fanned herself some air.

''Aren't we still minors though?'' Geoff offhandedly wondered.

The next shot was of Leshawna dancing during her dancing audition, puzzling the viewing audience instead.

''I never got this. Is this supposed to be breakdance, or interpretive or what?'' Katie confusedly wondered.

''I, I don't know why this made it into the montage anyway, but… you go girl?'' Geoff hesitantly complimented.

Following that was a clip show as Bridgette as a lifeguard, one she hardly smiled in though as Geoff looked on in awe nonetheless.

''Man, I said it before and I'll say it again, Bridgette is the hottest girlfriend any dude could wish for!'' Geoff marveled as mostly the males in the crowd cheered agreeably.

What followed was a montage of all the times the castmates got intimate or kissed in Total Drama Action, which began with the few kisses Gwen and Trent shared, followed by Owen pulling Justin into a smooch and concluded with a long stretch of all the times Bridgette and Geoff made out before the montage ended.

* * *

''Man, I didn't realize how much I miss Bridgette's sweet lips until now!'' Geoff mumbled on a bittersweet note.

''Maybe if you followed your tongue around a little less, maybe you'd still be with her on the show!'' Blaineley sardonically smirked.

While annoyed at first, Geoff resigned quickly. ''I guess that's true!'' He agreed, cocking his head slightly and chuckling at his own misfortune. ''I know it sounds harsh, but I can't wait until she's here, brah!''

''I don't think Bridgette would feel the same way!'' Blaineley knowingly predicted.

''Of course not! She still got a solid shot to win the million dollars!'' Geoff happily agreed.

''I meant something else, really! Like, Bridgette didn't seem so… _bothered_ that her smoochy had to go! I think I never really bothered her at all!'' Blaineley pointed out as the fateful moment was broadcasted on the big screen.

''What'cha talking about? Bridgette is strong like that!'' Geoff replied, still oblivious of what Blaineley meant.

Blaineley wanted to continue on the subject, but considered her personal motives and options and decided to let it slide for now. ''I suppose so!'' She said with a fake smile. ''We wasted enough time for now, let's get to tonight's fourth guest!''

''And this one's major! It's Total Drama's guitarist who has enough air to give a radical airguitar concert, and-'' Geoff excitably promised until he was interrupted by someone relaying information through his earpiece. ''Hmm. Right.''

''Change of plans, dudes! At first, we were going to interview Trent up next, but he refuses to come out of his dressing room!'' Geoff announced to the mild disappointment of the audience.

''He's probably still brooding about how Gwen dumped him! And can you blame him?'' Blaineley sympathetically asked, to which the crowd gave a mixed response. ''The dude was in one of Total Drama's power couples! They carried the popularity of the show by themselves and the best part, they actually seemed like a _real_ couple! Which is a rarity in show business! But then he was stabbed in the back all over again by the love of his life and left to bleed out!'' She dramatically explained as Katie and Heather agreed in one way or another.

''I'm pretty sure it was all one big misunderstanding.'' Geoff mumbled, unheard as Blaineley turned to the audience.

''Instead, we'll get to the other remaining guest first and then hope they'll have forced him out by the time we're done with her!'' Blaineley declared as Courtney's notable moments on Total Drama Action were displayed.

''Haunted by her own bad reputation, Courtney was all on her own when TDA began; Even her boyfriend wasn't so hot on sticking around with her! As Courtney tried to do what made her so disliked in the first place, she learned that her team doesn't appreciate it so much when she tries to rule with an iron fist! But she managed to earn the respect of her team and also got her hands dirty more often!'' Geoff explained shortly before the moment where Courtney broke her hand played and the sickening crunch sounded through the studio.

''Too bad that's exactly what put her out of commission!'' Blaineley noted.

''S'yeah. And with one pair of hands short, her team lost that night. Even if they got pretty chummy, being injured meant that Courtney had to wave goodbye to the show!'' Geoff concluded, unaware that all the unintentional hand puns he made humored the audience.

''She learned not to let fear, but not other things, have complete control over her life and has filed objections to all of her boyfriend's criminal records, put your hands together for Courtney!'' Blaineley announced as Courtney unsurely came walking onto the stage, carrying her casted hand.

''Hello.'' She formally, if a little weakly, greeted as she sat down next to Katie.

''I know it's cliché by now, but how are you doing?'' Geoff asked, contrarily enthusiastic.

''I'm doing pretty good actually, despite everything.'' Courtney answered as she cradled her injured hand.

''Please, tell us how unjust you think your elimination was in your own Courtney way! Your fans _love_ it when you throw fits!'' Blaineley raved as Geoff slowly started to get a little worried about Blaineley's attitude.

Courtney rolled her eyes in mild annoyance. ''That sort of behavior is behind me.'' She calmly declared. ''I should be angry about how my broken hand cost me my chances, I admit had some doubts about myself and my personal qualities. But I'm convinced they simply eliminated me because of strategic reasons and I have nothing but respect for that honestly! I'd have done the same.''

''Really?'' Blaineley asked with a smile, once again rather unconvinced of the answer she got.

''I know I did even worse than I did last time, but I'm actually glad that people kind of tolerate me again!'' Courtney explained as she sighed in defeat. ''I only wish there was a episode dedicated to musicals! I love those!''

''Me too! After the dancing challenges, I was actually surprised we didn't do musicals right after!'' Katie delightedly responded as Courtney smiled and nodded in agreement.

''That doesn't surprise me! Duncan once told me that you have the voice of a singer!'' Geoff remarked, making Courtney blush and roll her eyes. [5]

''Typically Duncan! Loves you to death, but always too tough to tell it to your face!'' Courtney fluttery muttered.

''About Duncan…'' Blaineley interrupted, blowing Courtney off of her pink cloud. ''Total Drama Action has been another rocky ride for you two! Aside from the usual tiffs, there was also that incident where Duncan was accused of having a fling with Gwen! What did you think for that?'' She asked in a very confronting manner.

''I believe him on that!'' Courtney firmly answered, crossing her arms as Heather pre-emptively ducked down. ''That he didn't cheat on me that is!'' She quickly clarified. To Blaineley's disappointment and Heather's relief, the lack of hammer swings indicated that Courtney was telling the truth and Blaineley pondered on what to do next briefly.

''Does it make sense that not everyone will believe that?''

''Yes, but I just answered that with a activated polygraph. How more truth do you want?''

''We got a surprise guest on the webcam you can discuss that with!'' Blaineley suddenly announced, taking everyone by surprise as the big screen turned on to static. ''Does the name, _Audrey_ ring a bell?''

''Uh…'' Courtney nervously groaned before she gulped.

''I knew you did! Prepare for a little family reunion! Live from Toronto University; say hi to Courtney's sister Audrey everyone!'' Blaineley called as the feed activated. [6]

''If it isn't my baby sister!'' Audrey's voice greeted her as the audio was there but the screen was still static.

''Hey.'' Courtney grumbled, feeling belittled as she turned her head away from the screen before the connection stabilized and she became visible. In the face, Audrey and Courtney looked almost exactly alike though the major differences between the two were easily noticeable as Audrey had black, slightly curly hair, wore small glasses and simply looked more mature than Courtney in all visible aspects.

''Now that didn't last so long again, did it Court?'' Audrey asked, followed by a haughty giggle.

''No, it didn't.'' Courtney mumbled as Katie placed a supportive hand on her shoulder.

''It doesn't surprise me really! Your team had no potential whatsoever and your abysmal leadership didn't do any wonders either! That you made it this far is the only thing I didn't expect!''

''Abysmal?'' Geoff confusedly wondered.

''Terrible.'' Blaineley explained.

''Ah.''

''A leader _radiates_ authority and respect! I know you don't have my charisma, but if you were anything decent, they'd listen to you no matter how much they disliked you!'' She haughtily explained.

''I know.'' Courtney grumbled, keeping up a façade of annoyance.

''It's no wonder they voted you out the first chance they had! Having to put up with a captain who steers them in the wrong directions who also has one hand in a cast? It probably was a blessing for them!''

''You- you don't know that!'' Courtney muttered.

''So Audrey, are you going to, like, ask Courtney anything about her run on Total Drama Action?'' Geoff politely interrupted her, rather annoyed with the attitude of their guest and the mood it brought.

In response, Audrey pitched another indignant laugh. ''What's there to be asked? Her peak was peeing her pants because she got a little slime on her! Or how she was tar and feathered! Either that, or looking horribly stupid during that dance of hers!'' She answered, inevitably forcing some laughter out of the audience as Courtney shielded her face from her sister's view, bitterly annoyed and very humbled.

''Mom and dad probably wouldn't be very proud of you! And they already weren't that happy when they found out you began dating a common punk! Who probably went behind your back a little!'' She noted before she crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, followed by another arrogant smile. ''Really, did granma come to Canada only for you to start make a complete fool out of yourself in front of me, again, or the rest of the world? You'll never cease to not impress me!'' She smugly told Courtney, knowingly striking an open nerve with her.

From that point on, Courtney was unable to properly answer anymore. She gritted her teeth, boiling with frustration and had to shut her sister up at all costs. At a lack for better alternatives, she picked up a vase standing close by and powerfully threw it at the screen, breaking it and coincidentally breaking the connection as the audience gasped in shock.

''Hey! You'll have to pay for a new one!'' Blaineley scoffed as Courtney breathed heavily.

''I'm sorry, I-'' She apologized as she sat back down.

''It's cool.'' Geoff calmly assured her, making soothing gestures.

''My sister will always find fault in whatever I do!'' Courtney stated, trying to cover up that she was devastated. ''I went to all the camps she went to when I was younger, but no matter how hard I try, she'd always treat me that arrogant little laugh of hers! If there was just one thing I could shut her up with-'' She gulped as her despondency showed and she struggled a little with sadness. ''Maybe I _did_ make a complete fool of myself!'' Courtney considered as she slumped over, balancing between anger, sadness and reason.

''That- That's not true!'' Katie exclaimed before she stuttered, quickly thinking up an example. ''Your dancing was totally rad!'' She assured her, laying a hand on her shoulder again.

''You looked your greatest during that routine! You were in one word _hot_!'' Blaineley remarked, almost flirtatiously so.

''Okay…'' Courtney mumbled, a little creeped out.

''Sorry. That was not professional.'' Blaineley formally apologized.

''I sensed a lot of bad chi _especially_ a lot of bad chi when she brought up your granny. It may be rude to ask, but…'' Geoff asked, curious but cautious.

''My grandma is my idol! She was a political activist in her youth fighting a dictatorial regime, but then she had to flee and was granted asylum here. You can say I got my interest in politics from her.''

''It's just sad, brah. You wouldn't have gotten any flak from her now if you hadn't broken your hand!'' Geoff declared, sympathetic with Courtney as she was struck with realization.

''You're right. If Chef didn't throw that rock and injured me, I wouldn't be here.'' She pondered, lost in her own thoughts as it remained quiet on stage for a moment as the hosts waited for what Courtney was going to do. ''I need to go- take care of something!'' She suddenly declared, determined if a little incoherently as she walked off.

''But wait, we're not done with-'' Geoff tried to tell her before she was already gone. ''Shucks, I can't say I'll hold it against her. This was rough for her! Give her a applause!'' He requested. Everyone answered to it before he turned to Blaineley.

''Why are you constantly trying to make people angry or sad?'' Geoff angrily wondered.

''I'm not. I'm just asking the real questions!'' Blaineley casually shrugged off.

''But what about Courtney's sister razzing her?''

''I didn't know she was going to roast Courtney! '' Blaineley defended before she rolled her eyes. ''But what's done is done. Let's move on!'' She indifferently urged.

''Sure.'' Geoff numbly replied as he cast Blaineley a doubtful glance.

''Is Trent ready to come out yet?'' Blaineley yelled out to backstage. A cameraman was sent out and filmed several production assistants trying to forcibly open the door through several means as evidenced by several discarded tools littering the floor. Currently, they were trying it with a crowbar.

''Why are these doors so sturdy?'' One assistant complained as he stopped prying briefly to catch his breath.

''Reinforced dressing room doors are a standard in show business! Celebrities like me _value_ their privacy!'' Blaineley matter-of-factly stated.

''How are we going to continue the show if Trent won't come out?'' Geoff asked as Izzy returned, casually walking back on stage.

''Hi guys!'' Izzy greeted them as she plopped down in between the hosts as if they've been lifelong friends. Geoff didn't mind, but Blaineley on the other hand…

''Great…'' Blaineley grumbled as she pinched the bridge of her nose in bitter annoyance.

''How did you deal with the RCMP?'' Geoff asked, a little uneasy.

''It was all quiet outside! What a drag!'' Izzy complained as she crossed her arms in a angry huff. ''There were some cute little nuns though. At first I thought they were undercover RCMP officers but after I chased them all through downtown, I began to think they were the real deal!'' She excitably added before she once again shuffled up against Blaineley, to the latter's visible discomfort.

''This casual harassment of yours is fun and all, but are we going to focus back on how we're getting Trent out here?'' Blaineley complained as she attempted to push away.

''I can make you a plastic explosive to blast the door open!'' Izzy happily offered.

''NO!'' Everyone on stage shouted in terror.

''Really? I'm sure I can get the ingredients on a whim!'' She assured before she lunged up and blatantly groped Blaineley's chests, greatly startling Blaineley and making the crowd gasp in surprise. ''I knew it! More plastic than a Spilgo figure! This should be more than enough!'' Izzy declared as the surprise now turned in amusement. [7]

''That is _it_!'' Blaineley furiously shouted before she picked Izzy up and tossed her over to the sofa with the other guests. ''You remain seated there or I'll book you a one-way ticket to the heavens!''

''I went there before! It's fun!'' Was Izzy's nonchalant reaction, which was a contrast to the unnerving expressions of the others.

''Now can someone please crack open that ( _Lengthy Censor_ ) door?!'' Blaineley cussed.

''Maybe we should instead try to talk Trent out of his room!'' Geoff suggested. ''Have we got an audio link?'' He called to someone off-stage. Moments later, Trent's guitar play, brooding and occasional sobbing boomed over the studio's sound system.

''Finally!'' Blaineley irritably sighed.

''Let me handle this.'' Geoff quietly offered before Blaineley could do anything. ''Trent? Dude? Can you hear us?''

''Buzz off…'' Trent groaned dejectedly.

''I'd love to, but we only want to have a chat with you, and you can go back to your dressing room immediately after!'' Geoff optimistically promised.

''I don't want to come on stage. Leave me to be.'' He grumbled.

''Dude, I get you want your privacy. But even if we didn't need you out here right now, you've holed yourself up in that room for days now, and that's not healthy!'' Geoff fatherly preached.

''I'm not healthy in any context of the word right now.''

''I know, but my mother always told me that if something gives you a heavy heart, you'll sink deep if you're not getting it off your chest!'' Geoff wisely stated, acting rather fatherly.

A short silence persisted.

''I suppose you're right.'' Trent agreed as it sounded as if he was about to head for the stage.

''Good! Great! You're the man!'' Geoff shot him as Blaineley rolled her eyes once more. ''It took a while, but now he's finally here! Make some noise for Trent!'' Geoff happily announced. The crowd applauded as Trent sauntered onto the stage and plumped down next to the other guests present.

''Trent, so cool that you choose to come on here! I know you didn't want to, so we really appreciate you did it anyway!'' Geoff said, genuinely grateful.

''Don't mention it.'' Trent indifferently muttered as he lounged back.

''Broski, just… what all happened?'' Geoff asked, at a loss for how to otherwise start the interview tactfully.

''I don't really know either, man.'' Trent sighed, shaking his head. ''It started out fantastic. Gwen and I did great. Then we were made captains of our own teams-''

''Which I think, was totally a idea of Chris.'' Geoff quickly interrupted.

''And we both thought that was the worst that could happen to us!'' He continued nonetheless as he began to struggle with what he wanted to tell next. ''But… then I started to worry. Gwen and I had seemingly so little in common and… and I didn't know what I had to think of that!'' He glumly finished.

''Maybe you just had the misfortune a certain green-haired punk _did_ have a lot in common with her!'' Blaineley slyly guessed. A montage of Duncan and Gwen together played, as well as it could anymore through the cracked TV screen as Geoff shot her a mistrustful glare.

''Maybe. But-'' Trent humbly agreed before he went quiet for a while.

''Maybe what? Get on with it banjo man! You cost us enough time already!'' Blaineley moodily responded as Trent pondered and watched the footage and seemed to come to a resolve.

''But that really didn't have to mean anything. Courtney and Duncan aren't alike, and they were the lovely if a little dysfunctional couple we all know!'' Trent reasoned.

''My words _exactly_ , brah!'' Geoff calmly agreed.

''But…'' Blaineley stuttered, at a loss for a good counterargument. ''Look at everything they did together! Any first time watcher of Total Drama wouldn't thought _they_ were a couple!''

''I checked it back, and I accept now that nothing serious ever happened! It was all my mistake! I let my insecurity go to my head and waste everything and everyone that was dear to me! Not just Gwen, but I also let the other Grips down big-time!'' Trent reflected, sounding assertive for a moment.

''Well yeah, but I have forgiven you!'' Katie warmly pointed out.

''I just have bad experiences I need to put myself over. I've been cheated on several times before after all. Even if I'd trust Gwen with my life, I think I just had this fear in the back of my mind that it'd happen again.'' Trent solemnly concluded. Shortly after, a noise from the computer interrupted him and compelled Geoff to look at it, and found that another viewer had sent a question.

''JoelThePianoMan asks: What have you been doing these past days?''

''Not much, sadly. Now that I'm on here, I think that I've wasted too much time brooding! But I did write a song about everything that happened to me these past few days!'' Trent answered.

''Can you sing a bit for us?'' Katie asked. The crowd cheered lightly as Trent chuckled.

''No, I don't want to make a fool of myself again!'' He casually denied.

''What's stopping you? Sing it!'' Geoff encouraged him.

''No, I-'' Trent repeated, though with a gentle smile.

''Sing! Sing!'' The crowd cheered, along with Izzy and Katie.

''Okay!'' Trent relented as he tried to calm everyone down with his hands. ''But I'll need to get my guitar first…'' He added as he was to get up, but was interrupted by Geoff.

''Hold on, we'll let someone do that for you!'' Geoff told him, and seconds later, a stagehand had gotten Trent's instrument and tossed it over to him from off-stage as Trent barely managed to catch it.

''Careful with that!'' Trent shouted back at said person, annoyed. He toned the snares briefly before he played a melody as everyone in the studio went silent. A short while after he started playing the melody, Trent also began to sing.

'' _We started out like the sweetest dream._ ''  
'' _You and I, we were a perfect team_.''  
'' _But we didn't know of the storm that was to brew._ ''  
'' _I was scarred from my last affair._ ''  
'' _I got so jealous, I couldn't bear._ ''  
'' _I got it bad and it drove me mad_.''  
'' _And that became our Waterloo_.''  
'' _Another romance ended and my tears about; my heart's thrown at the wall._ ''  
'' _it makes me wonder it makes me doubt, whether I'm able to love at all._ ''

After Trent finished his song, the crowd understandably treated him to a round of applause and cheers.

''That was really neat! Thank you for doing it!'' Geoff remarked.

''Thank you too for talking me onto here! It made me feel a little better!'' Trent humbly announced. ''Gwen and I are over, but I can't hold that against her, and I'll cherish the times I had with her!'' He wholesomely answered, which the audience honored with a gentle applause. ''I can only hope she feels the same way!''

''I seriously doubt that-'' Blaineley sourly remarked, to which Trent reacted by merely raising an eyebrow. ''There are rumors going around that Gwen knew what hanging around with Duncan did with you and didn't care at all!''

''Didn't Justin spread those?'' Trent cynically responded, cocking his head slightly.

''But they were there already! Even _before_ Justin spread them!'' Blaineley pointed out before she paced around the hosts' couch. ''Things start off peachy. Then you're put on different teams and that's where Gwen suddenly gets close with Duncan, who was _your_ teammate, not hers and despite repeated complaints from you, she just keeps on going until you broke down and all hell came to earth; which got you nowhere but here! It all makes sense to me!'' She lengthily explained until she froze on the spot. ''Does it to you?'' Blaineley curiously asked, turning to face Trent as he remained silent for a moment, looking doubtful.

''No.'' Trent solemnly answered. What followed was a few creaks and whirrs. Trent was confused as to what these were but would find out immediately after as the large hammer swung by and took him by surprise as he was knocked down by it. Hurt, but uninjured.

''So much that trust you and Gwen have in each other!'' Blaineley replied with a mean smirk. ''Sorry, I mean _had_!''

''I, I don't know what to think anymore!'' Trent admitted. The crowd gasped in shock while Geoff frowned. He had enough of this and shot up from where he sat.

''That's it! I'm going to get you fired!'' Geoff scolded Blaineley, getting up close to her and prodding his finger into her chest. ''The only thing you do is make people angry!'' He added as Blaineley was not impressed at all.

''Geoff, whether you or they like it or not, I tell people the things they don't want to hear! It's wrong to leave them in the dark!'' Blaineley declared, swatting Geoff's finger away.

''But you never see all the good stuff that happens on Total Drama! You only rave about how people were hurt, or betrayed! And that seriously affects my mellows!''

''That's the deal with Total Drama, Geoff! Everyone gets stabbed in the back at one point!'' Blaineley retorted before she stretched out an arm to the present guests and pointed at each of them individually. ''Friend, friend, girlfriend, friend of boyfriend, and Courtney was basically sold down the river by her entire team! All of our guests have been turned on by someone!'' Blaineley factually explained. Many of the guests displayed anger or severe annoyance at this reminder as Blaineley placed a comforting hand on Geoff's shoulder. ''Even you!''

''Me?!'' Geoff exclaimed, both confused and shocked.

''Yeah. You ended up here because of your girlfriend Bridgette!'' Blaineley revealed, making everyone gasp in surprise once more as Geoff blankly stared at her.

''Bull! My granola goddess is an angel! She wouldn't do anything like that!'' Geoff angrily denied.

''Except that your…'' Blaineley replied, pausing briefly to snicker. ''… _granola goddess_ wasn't always such an angel! Have you even watched any of the recent episodes? Look at this!'' She instructed as the TV screen came back to life, but as it was damaged, Bridgette's image was heavily distorted.

* * *

''- _But I got so many rude, demeaning 'compliments' from guys that I couldn't take it anymore!'' She explained with increasing frustration before a short sigh. ''Same as why I couldn't stand Geoff, I don't want people to think something of me that I'm not_!'' Bridgette said during a confessional.

* * *

''Wha…'' Geoff moaned, shocked and confused.

''Or listen to this!'' Blaineley said as a different scene played.

* * *

'' _You should shut up here, Bettie! You feel perfectly okay to judge me now but you never seemed to feel bad at all about rallying everyone to vote out Geoff to save your own skin! And I know you did that for certain because you asked me too! Remember_?'' Gwen scolded Bridgette at a different point.

* * *

This was too much for Geoff, who fell back and plumped down on the couch.

''It seems like Bridgette rallied everyone against you Geoff!''

''No…'' Geoff breathed, at a loss for a better reaction.

''Don't deny it Geoff, it only makes it more painful!'' Blaineley motherly told him, if once again sounding rather insincere. Geoff just stared blankly for a moment before he stood up and dejectedly disappeared backstage and Blaineley took to the center.

''Whew, we're almost out of time, but what a ride it was so far! We had raw emotions and shocking reveals! Who knows what drama will unfold next on? Fights? Breakdowns? Tune in to get the lowdown next time on Total Drama Action Aftermath!'' Blaineley signed off the show as the crowd applauded while the guests looked on in mild concern and confusion.

* * *

Later on, Blaineley walked through the studio, holding her phone in one hand and a coffee in the other.

''-I'm telling you Richie, Geoff is the most unprofessional co-host I could ever get!'' Blaineley complained to whoever she was calling with before she took a sip of her coffee. ''Always that cheery mood of his. Doesn't he realize viewers don't want wholesome television these days anymore? They want anger, hate, breakups and verbal bloodshed! Good thing I planted the seeds of anger for when that hippie of a girlfriend becomes a guest!'' She delightedly continued as she entered her dressing room.

''And then I haven't even counted the guests we have to interview! Izzy in particular is a _horror_! She doesn't know anything about personal space!'' She ranted. ''But teenagers are dramatic, especially wannabe-famous teenagers! And creating drama is what I do best! I'll personally see that this show makes even better ratings than Total Drama itself! It'll be a blast!'' She promised before she hung up and put her phone away and opened the doors to a closet. The moment she did though, a muffled explosion sounded and dozens of clothes and costumes shot out of the closet, knocking Blaineley over.

''What was that?'' Blaineley dazedly asked as she was covered in dresses as Izzy jumped out of the closet.

''Talk about a blowout sale! Right?'' Izzy quipped before she ran off cackling, leaving Blaineley to grit her teeth and growl in anger.

* * *

 **That'll teach us to always be careful with choosing our words! Who knows when** _ **you**_ **will be buried under your own wardrobe?**

 **[1] A reference to the headbutt Zinedine Zidane dealt out to Marco Materazzi during the World Cup 2006 finals.**

 **[2] Taken from ABBA's Dancing Queen.**

 **[3] A spoof off of Deviantart.**

 **[4] And this is one of Pinterest!  
**

 **[5] That's because Courtney totally does! Her VA apparently is a well-known singer.**

 **[6] Those familiar with the French dub will know that Audrey is Courtney's French name. I was originally going to call her Irma, but Irma and Courtney? That didn't go together so well!**

 **[7] Spilgo is a combination of the Danish words Spil Godt, or play nice. Similarly how Lego is that of Leg Godt, or play well!**

 **And then there's also the fact that all the names of the viewers who posted questions refer to something, but I'll leave you to figure those out for yourself! :D**

 **I got to admit, writing this aftermath was difficult. I had few ideas from the canon episode to fall back on and I can only hope the dynamic between Blaineley and Geoff worked or that the interactions in itself were executed decently!**

 **I don't mean to spoil anything, but what I intend to do with the Aftermath is creating its own plot besides the one from Total Drama Action… basically like what the original was doing!**

 **Review, fave, follow or vote for the poll currently up if you like! And wonder why Cody has been such an unfortunate fellow while you're at it!**

 **Until next time!**

 **:D,**

 **L.W.**


	10. We Were Teenagers

**Total Drama Action: All-In**

 **I'm glad to hear that the first aftermath was a success! I honestly expected my reader number to plummet!**

 **I have to keep it brief with some of you because even though I love how outspoken you are, if I was to respond to every point of your reviews, I might as well dedicate a chapter to that alone!**

 **The British Guy: I have noticed elsewhere, but I appreciate you leaving them anyway!**

 **Xtremexavier15: I say! But to be honest she is a _blast_ to write!**

 **Acosta Jose Rameiro: I will!**

 **The Phenomenal Flair: Wasn't she already established as simply a blonde, female Chris? And while the thought of them being a couple would sound neat, I do think they're too self-absorbed to put in the effort of being a couple! Anyway, I love how much you loved the aftermath and its featured guests and your analyses were fun to read!**

 **Animation Adventures: I, I didn't even realize I wrote that good of an Izzy to be perfectly honest! Like I told you in private alright, the aftermath is not only a good way to feature eliminated castmates, but also to develop them a little! Thank you for liking it! It's sad if you considered that she showed weakness to Justin, and that went to bite her in the behind, so she probably won't be happy to do that again though. Blaineley makes sure that the Total Drama aftermath are dramatic enough in their own right with all the dread that comes with it for Geoff and the guests and that's probably not going to change soon! And other than that, I'm afraid there's nothing left to say that could possibly spoil anything. So instead, I'm happy you continue to enjoy it!**

 **Silentsinger: I think their crushing defeats sobered up their minds a little! Heather's worldview aren't exactly alike to ours, so there's the main issue with that! Lastly I'm not implying anything but I've seen crazier lawsuits being won for no sensible reason whatsoever!**

 **Applauze: So many words! So many topics! I'll pick a few! Putting Blaineley in the position Geoff was in in canon just made so much more sense than to let Geoff be corrupted by fame, only to be poisoned by Blaineley! Like I said before, I'm surprised people like my portrayal of Izzy so much! I was afraid she was put down _too_ random! That was exactly what I hoped to achieve with Heather! To me, everyone in the story is at least a little human! And lastly, maybe Trent's song sounded so much like ABBA because I referenced them earlier in the chapter? :D**

 **Xmon323: Well, it's not a very original idea in the first place! It's actually perfectly reasonable that two people individually come up with the same idea!**

 **As for the rest; Thank you for your continued support!**

 **Let's continue with the poll results! You were asked for your favorite horror movie title parody, and the winner of that poll is Pretty Normal Activity, and the episode to bear this title will drop soon! Meanwhile, go vote again whether the Grips or the Gaffers are your favorite team! Let's see if the public opinion has changed!**

 **Total Drama Action: All-In castmates:**

 **Screaming Gaffers: Bridgette, DJ, Eva, Gwen, Ezekiel, Leshawna, Noah, Owen and Sadie.**

 **Killer Grips: Beth, Cody, Duncan, Harold, Justin, Lindsay and Tyler .**

 **Eliminated: Geoff. Izzy. Heather. Katie. Trent. Courtney.**

 **Do note that this chapter feels a little more aggressive than the usual fare!**

* * *

 **Chapter/Episode 9: We Were Teenagers**

* * *

''In a future past, on Total Drama Action; The castmates were left to fend for themselves in a world of death, destruction and seriously dangerous animals! But not only had the world around them gone to hell, plenty of friendships were badly strained when Gwen realized she was being given the cold shoulder, and isolated herself from the others! having sustained a injury earlier, Courtney was voted out and left not only with her hand shattered, but also her pride!''

''And now, as always, we draft two teams to fight for victory to the last man, one team bites the bullet and has one of their ranks have their next-of-kin informed! It's the usual drill on today's episode of Total, DRAMA, ACTION!'' Chris announced from a sandbag bunker on a jungle set before the camera panned out.

* * *

(Theme Song. You're about to get drafted into a nasty war!)

* * *

During the evening, most of the castmates had gathered around a campfire. Notable exception was Gwen, the latter sitting out of the circle and the former having completely isolated herself, sitting by a camp light as she drew rather unflattering drawings of the others in her sketchbook.

Back at the campfire, plenty castmates laughed before DJ slowly rose from where he sat.

''Guys? Can I have your attention for a moment?'' DJ gently requested as everyone eyed him, surprised. ''I know you all love my cooking, and I love to cook as well! But lately, I felt a lot of pressure getting on me because of it. So for my own mental wellbeing, I'm not going to cook our meals anymore!'' He announced, obvious to the disappointment of everyone.

''Nóóóóóóóó!'' Owen hollered as he dramatically fell to his knees. ''Why must life be so terrible lately?!'' He wailed, being a proper if overwrought reflection of the castmates' reactions.

''Come on DJ! You're the best!'' Bridgette kindly pleaded.

DJ looked at the sad, longing glares he got from some, but after brief hesitation, DJ resisted Bridgette's, and Owen's, doe-eyes begging him to get back on it and made up his mind. ''I'm sorry gang, but I need to take it slow for a while!'' He apologized. As the others relented and accepted his retirement while Owen pitched another despondent howl.

''I suppose you're right to do so!'' Bridgette said, a little disappointed as DJ briefly cast a look over to Eva, who shot him a slight, yet approving nod. Of which Bridgette took notice of, but didn't think much of it.

* * *

(Confessional cam. The only thing left cooking on this set are conflicts and other drama!)

''It was hard saying no to those sad faces, but for once, I had to choose for myself! It became too much to always hold everyone's wishes or requests in account; my head was about to explode!'' DJ explained as he crossed his arms and shook his head. ''I'm still not sure why Eva is helping me, but I'm grateful she does! She may look really rough around the edges, but I'm sure Eva knows what's best for someone!''

(Static)

''Too bad DJ is not going to cook for us anymore. When I asked for something without meat, he always made great vegetarian alternatives to his meals specially for me! He was such a sweetie!'' Bridgette happily proclaimed before she stuffed her hands in her pocket. ''Now we have to go back to eating Chef's meat slob, but I can't really hold it against DJ for choosing for himself.'' Bridgette continued with mixed feelings.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

Duncan scoffed and stood up. He approached Beth, Cody and Harold, who sat at a card table, having set up a game of Myths Of Arcadia.

''Okay, so the goal of Myths Of Arcadia is to score 'victory points', which you get from-'' Cody explained as Duncan passed them and casually yet powerfully flipped the table over, sending game parts flying everywhere and startling the three badly.

''Hey!'' Harold shouted, badly offended as Duncan didn't respond at all as he went to his trailer. ''We just set it up!'' He whined before crawling down to gather the board and the pieces.

''Maybe we should just go to bed and play tomorrow. It's getting late.'' Cody suggested as he and Beth joined Harold.

''What's Duncan's problem all of a sudden? He can't be _this_ mad that we voted Courtney out!'' Beth wondered.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Eh, it was either flipping the table or flipping the bird. You make a choice which one's worse!)

''It sucks enough that my own team went behind my back and voted out a valuable member like Courtney when there were plenty of more sensible candidates to choose from and now we have to go back to eating that primer Chef made us?'' Duncan angrily complained before he crossed his arms and furiously groaned. ''I need to do some serious venting. And what better way to do so than to the weasels who made me angry in the first place?''

(Static)

''Unlike what Duncan, or any of you think, it wasn't Harold, or Cody or even Beth who suggested to vote Courtney off, but rather; me! I subtly convinced the others that she'd be useless with her broken hand, so subtle, I just laid the words right in their mouth!'' Justin proudly revealed.

''Without her, all that's left on the Grips is a helpless mess with only Duncan remaining some sort of threat! But the Gaffers are tearing themselves apart, so no matter how hopeless my team looks, the Gaffers have it much worse!'' He cockily added before he lounged back.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

Later, Owen came walking out of the communal shower, his body and hair wrapped in towels when Noah approached him.

''Hey Owen!'' Noah casually greeted him as he was treated to an angry glare, which prompted Noah to save the small talk for later. ''Look, I know you've been really angry at me, and I'm sure I deserve that but you didn't deserve to be ratted by me with everything regarding Izzy and stuff. I don't want to sound too sappy but I shouldn't have done that.'' He apologized, monotonous as always but seemingly genuine.

''It'll take time for me Noah, but I appreciate you saying this!'' Owen declared with a faint smile, planting his arm on Noah's shoulder briefly before he walked off.

* * *

(Confessional cam. And usually when you read seemingly...)

''Look, of course I regret what I did somewhat, it wasn't pretty seeing him distraught. But I'm not sure if Owen remembers, but this is Total Drama, where people are stabbed in the back more often; really, if it wasn't me, someone else would've taken care of Izzy! So honestly, I don't understand why Owen was still so angry with me.'' Noah explained before he placed a finger over his mouth in concern. ''I'm lucky the rest don't think so much of it, unlike what's going on with Gwen. The best course of action would be just to be a asset to my team and go on like normal, then Owen will probably forget eventually.''

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

Shortly after, everyone would go to bed, and after what felt like an even shorter night, a new day presented itself on the set.

In the trailer of the Grip guys, Cody was the first to awaken. He threw off his pinstriped pajamas and lazily strutted over to the mirror. However, when he saw his mirror image, he flinched in horror.

''Aw man! That's why my forehead was so red last night!'' Cody muttered in disgust as he looked more closely at it.

''Mornin', _fellas_!'' Duncan greeted as kind as he could spare to be as he stretched in his bed. When Cody heard the others awakening as well, he panicked for a moment before he dashed back into his bed and hid his face from the rest, wishing to not be seen.

''Hey Cody, you coming too?'' Harold asked as the guys got dressed.

''No thanks. I'm still feeling kind of tired! I think I'll stay in a little longer!'' Cody quickly thought up an excuse.

''Means more breakfast for me!'' Duncan shrugged before the Grip guys left, not giving Cody another thought.

* * *

Later that morning, Eva sat outside the Gaffer girls' trailer, lifting some small weights and listening to music on her MP3 player. Shortly after, Sadie, dressed in a dark blue sleeveless hoodie, grey undershirt and matching capris, an sporty outfit that surprised Eva a little.

''What's this?'' Eva asked, both miffed and confused after she removed her earplugs.

''The new _me_!'' Sadie happily announced, stretching her arms out to present herself.

''I thought your new you was a surfer.'' Eva uninterestedly guessed.

''Yeah, but pff! What can you do with surfing really?'' Sadie indignantly puffed as she waved it off. ''I figured that my new interests should also be productive to your health, so I picked up jogging a few days ago!'' She explained while Eva continued pumping iron. ''You inspired me! You are so strong! You must've trained all your life!'' She then raved.

''Not my _entire_ life...''

''Besides, I could always use a little exercise anyhow!'' She interrupted Eva, giggling and tapping her stomach.

''I hope you know what you started with...'' She indifferently added as she eyed Sadie's build.

''I do!'' She confidently answered as shook her legs a little. ''I started easy with little jogs around the film lot and build it up!'' Sadie proudly announced. Eva cocked her head slightly as Sadie rubbed her hands a little nervously. ''I don't mean to be rude, but can I have those dumbbells please?'' She humbly asked.

Eva pondered briefly, but handed them over to Sadie, if only if it meant she'd be by herself again.

''Thanks Eva!'' Sadie heartily replied before she jogged off as Eva shrugged and reached into her bag to get a pair of hand grips she began to crunch instead.

* * *

Later that morning, Beth and Harold approached the trailer of the Grip boys.

''Cody? Why are you still in there? Come out! There's civilizations to be battled in Myths Of Arcadia!'' Harold urged him as he knocked on the door, carrying the game under his arm.

''You can't stay in that trailer forever!'' Beth added.

''I guess.'' Cody creaked before he opened the door and appeared to Beth and Harold. Immediately, they winced back in shock as Beth briefly yelped just as Tyler came by as well and pitched a girly screech.

''Oh dude gross!'' Tyler obnoxiously yelled, pointing at the huge pimple on Cody's forehead.

''Keep it down, will you?!'' Cody angrily hissed. But unfortunately for Cody, almost everyone heard Tyler and by extension saw why he was shocked and gathered around him in awe and disgust.

''Ew! That's the biggest zit I've ever seen!'' Lindsay declared, horrified but still compelled to watch it.

''It's humongous!'' Beth agreed, also staring intensely at it.

''Is that a zit?'' Justin asked, both frightened and intrigued as he inched back. ''I never knew they existed! I thought zits were a myth! Are they contagious?''

''No matter where I go, it looks right back at me!'' Leshawna stated in horror.

''It's even worse than that thing from a few days ago you called a beard!'' Duncan added with a mocking smile.

''It looks really gross, but in a fascinating kind of way.'' Beth marveled.

''You really need some product!'' Lindsay advised the mortified Cody.

''Nonsense! It just needs to be popped! Let me!'' Leshawna demanded as she already approached Cody with hands drawn, who scurried to escape.

''No way!'' Beth denied as she stopped Leshawna, making Cody smile initially. '' _I_ want to pop it!'' She added, making Cody's smile fade once more as he inched away from the girls.

''Look at Cody, he finally has the girls fighting for him, and still he's not happy. Poor guy!'' DJ quipped in good nature to Eva as Cody was cornered by all the other girls.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Pimples; a big bump in the road of everyone's self-esteem!)

''If I had to make a choice between being swarmed by girls or being hunted down by bullies, I'd choose the bullies! At least you know what to expect from them!'' Cody expressed, terrified before he sighed and prodded his pimple. ''I never knew my sweetest dream was actually a nightmare trying to warn me for this!''

(Static)

''Cody should be happy for a change that Courtney isn't here anymore. She _loves_ to pop them!'' Duncan stated with a wicked grin before his mood completely flipped. ''I learned that the hard way...'' He mumbled dejectedly.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

Cody was pinned down by Leshawna as Beth tried to squeeze out the pimple. Cody groaned in increasing pain until everyone froze up at the sound of an air alert. An old airplane flew over the set and Chris and Chef, dressed in vintage soldier uniforms, jumped out and parachuted to the ground. Chef landed safely next to the castmates, but Chris came down screaming at an unsafe speed and crashed painfully into the roof of one of the trailers, making the castmates winch in shock.

''Can we do that again?'' Chris moaned.

* * *

What followed was a sepia error screen reading 'Technical difficulties: Please stand by' and depicted Chris and Chef snipping and sticking a film roll using scissors and glue while muzak accompanied the image.

When the shot turned back to the show, Chris now successfully landed next to Chef as if nothing ever happened.

* * *

''At ease privates!'' Chris called, but got annoyed when the girls preoccupied with Cody were only partially focused on Chris. ''Cut it out with the sixsome and listen to me!'' Chris moodily ordered as he broke up the group of girls swarming Cody, becoming stunned with shock and disgust once he noted the pimple on his forehead.

''Oh, that's a big bump!'' Chef mumbled, slightly taken aback as Cody groaned in agony once more.

Chris coughed briefly to shake off the horror and compose himself. ''Good morning recruits! I hope you're proud of your country, because you're going to serve it!''

''You draft-dodging piles of horse crap!'' Chef intimidatingly shouted as soon as Chris was done, spooking some of the castmates.

''So get your crew cuts done-'' Chris casually continued, acting oblivious to Chef.

''Get a haircut, hippies!''

''-and write a letter home to your momma,'' Chris added, to which Chef gulped, seemingly struggling emotionally.

''Hope you'll make her proud!'' Chef roared after a brief pause, as if he had a complex to deal with.

''because all of you are about to get drafted for the war… _movies_!'' Chris announced.

''Nice.'' Bridgette angrily scoffed as she rolled her eyes.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Too bad these kids can't flee to Canada to dodge the draft; they're there already!)

''It's not surprising, but war movies are not really high on my list! With all the conflict going on here on set, I have my fair share of hatred and conflict already! Just look at the past few days! Owen rages on and Duncan has become a complete prick to everyone!'' Bridgette sourly exclaimed before she shook her head. ''And let's not forget about Gwen, but at least she keeps to herself.'' She finished on a more mild note.

(Static)

''Good, war movies! I was aching for some violence!'' Duncan declared as he stuck his pocket knife into the table deck. ''I hate to sound like a wuss and all, but Courtney leaving left me with a serious beef for the rest of the Grips! But on the other hand, I think I can have plenty of fun messing around with the Gaffers as well!''

(Static)

''War movies? Like the ones with mud and dirt and bruises?'' Justin wondered, considerably worried. ''I better take a backseat on this one! My physique can only take so much!'' He explained before he touched up his face.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

Later, the two teams reported to a stilted hut, a watchtower and a small hangar surrounded by a palisade wall on a massive jungle set made with both props and real fauna. The teams were decked out in army costumes consisting of netted helmets, green and brown tinted shirts, camouflaged pants and heavy boots. Justin and Owen deviated slightly, looking more like action heroes thanks to the pair of bandoleers strapped around their upper body.

''Welcome to the jungles of Chefnam! Where the temperature is so high you can grill an egg on the hood of your truck, and the air so humid you don't need a shower!'' Chris welcomed them on the jungle set. ''It's beautiful huh? We had to buy out an entire gardening center for all these trees!''

''Yeah yeah, when do we get the guns?'' Duncan asked, bored with Chris already.

''Settle down, Tackleberry, you're not going to get guns!'' Chris announced, annoying Duncan. [1]

'' _No guns_?! What are we supposed be? The Costa Rican army?!'' Duncan exclaimed, positively irritated before he grabbed Justin's bandoleer. ''So these are all decoration?'' [2]

''They're props, but if you want to call them decoration, be my guest.'' Chris indifferently answered, raising his shoulders briefly. ''You know, we _wanted_ to, but then the network started complaining and under threat of a serious funding cut, we decided to oblige!'' Chris explained, his mimicry and gestures displaying his relative disregard for the complaints.

''Go network!'' Bridgette quietly cheered as she nodded her head approvingly.

''Fortunately, we didn't have to become total peaceniks, and granted us these babies!'' He gladly revealed as Chef presented them a short, bamboo pipe with a crosshair. ''A blowpipe with moose tranquilizer darts!'' He added, immediately turning Bridgette's smile upside down.

Chef saw an intern walking by and decided to offer a little demonstration. One quick blow later, Chef struck him with the dart, making his muscles go numb before he, in a daze, grunted similar to a moose.

''If we're not allowed to let you kill or horribly hurt each other, we opted for the next best thing!'' Chris stated. ''One teams get these bad boys along with plenty of tranquilizer darts! Aside from those, they also get this base and everything inside of it!'' He explained, to the subtle appreciation of some of the Gaffers.

''Okay, and what do we get?'' Duncan asked, faintly optimistic at the prospect.

''This trunk!'' Chris answered as a footlocker with two poles taped to each end gently parachuted down next to him, miffing and confusing the Grips. ''But not just any trunk, it's the 'trunk of mind-blowing secret'!'' He bombastically declared as the castmates looked on in curiosity.

''How come we get all this cool stuff, and they get only that old thing? Something's not right here!'' Leshawna mistrustfully wondered.

''It must be really useful then, right?'' Ezekiel guessed.

''What is in it anyway?'' Lindsay wondered as she tried to pry open the lid until she got her finger jammed and reeled in pain.

''Maybe it's a suitcase nuke?'' Harold guessed as Tyler crouched down and, quite egregiously, violently shook the foot-locker.

''If I told you what was inside of it, it wouldn't be a mind-blowing secret anymore, right?'' Chris asked with a smug smile as he pushed Tyler back before Chris went back to business.

''The only thing you get to know of this trunk, is that it's the focal point of this challenge! The Grips have to get it through the jungle to the border post at the other end and bring this contraband safely over the border into Chrisbodja while the Gaffers have to intercept it and catch all the other Grips on top of that! Any Grips the Gaffers catch can be brought to the camp to be 'interrogated' to tell where the trunk is hidden!'' Chris explained.

''I don't like the tone of that!'' Bridgette mistrustfully remarked.

''Relax! We'll keep it safe and relatively family-friendly! The only one who'll do real torture on this film lot will be Chef and me!'' Chris calmed them down, humored. ''Not only does today's winners get immunity, they also get what's inside the trunk and I can tell you, it can win wars!'' Chris assured them as some castmates cast another curious glare at the trunk.

* * *

(Confessional cam. For once, it's not a war for oil or supremacy over communism!)

''Argh! It's like I'm eight again on Christmas morning and the tree is surrounded with presents!'' Owen exclaimed.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

''You all get a moment on your half of the jungle to prepare yourself. When the air alarm sounds, the challenge begins! Godspeed, recruits, and hope you won't go home in a box!'' Chris called before he and Chef left.

* * *

The Grips and the trunk were brought to a nondescript corner of the jungle set.

''My boyfriend went through basic training! He gave me some-'' Beth said until she was interrupted by Harold.

''I am so pumped! My squad on The Longest Day has won numerous online gaming awards! The key to our victories? Teamwork, and a good defensive stronghold to fall back on along with battlefield honor!'' Harold began explaining as he walked around on the marshy ground.

''Yeah, those defenses you built last challenge were seriously out there!'' Duncan mockingly agreed.

''You weren't so negative about them back then!'' Harold remarked, taken aback.

''Opinions change, dorkwad!'' Duncan spat back. ''This is the real world, loser. Where the laws of your little games and whatever nonexistent skill you have do not apply! We just need to shock and awe our way through the jungle!''

''What are you going to do? Throw your shoes at them? They have vastly better resources and equipment!'' Harold vocally reasoned. ''Then I think they'll litter the jungle with traps! The best course of action would be to wait and analyse their strategy so we can catch them with their pants down!''

''You mean like _this_?'' Duncan asked with a grin as he pulled Harold's pants down, leaving him in his thong underwear.

''Gosh Duncan, you're being so immature! What's your major malfunction?'' Harold scolded him as he pulled his pants back up.

''Yeah what's your deal man? Go pick on someone your own size!'' Tyler valiantly told him.

''What? You want your share too?'' Duncan intimidatingly asked, making Tyler inch back as Duncan turned back to the rest. ''I don't know if you heard Chris, but we need to get this trunk through the jungle and if we keep sitting here, neither the trunk or any of us is getting anywhere!'' Duncan retorted, starting to get seriously angry with Harold as they furiously eyed each other.

As their argument went on and noted that nobody either cared to intervene or was afraid to, Lindsay decided to take charge.

''Both of you, _quit it_!'' Lindsay shouted as she got in-between the two, which had effect as both Duncan and Harold went quiet with surprise. ''What if we, like, do both?'' She suggested, mentally struggling to come up with a proper plan as she hadn't really thought of that yet. ''Like, we first, like, make a hideout or something like that, and then we'll check if it's safe to go?'' She continued, which was met with positive nods from the other Grips.

''Fine then. You go your way, tin soldier'' Duncan indifferently shrugged as he crossed his arms and looked away.

''In a jungle like this, it'd be a good idea to dig a underground hiding place where we'll be practically invisible in, a foxhole!'' Harold explained before he began digging at the base of a tree prop.

''I hate to admit it, but camping is the way to go for now!'' Cody meekly agreed as the others joined Harold.

''Duncan, the rest of the team agreed to this plan and your help would be kindly appreciated!'' Harold stated, annoyed with Duncan's passivity.

''Oh no, I didn't agree to digging a hole to hide in like a chicken! I'll do everything on my own today because you showed you can't be relied on!'' Duncan denied as he walked off.

* * *

Back at the camp, the Gaffers prepared themselves for the challenge as well.

Eva was inspecting some small, bamboo cages when Sadie came walking by, having a very exhausted breathing, but satisfyingly so.

''How did the jog go?'' Eva asked.

''Pretty swell!'' Sadie enthusiastically answered as she stretched her legs. ''I'm really beginning to get into this!''

''I bet.'' Eva mumbled, both uninterested and hard-pressed to believe her. ''You look tired.''

''I gave it all I got! I wanted to push it to the limit like you always do!''

''Isn't it a bit _early_ for that? You've only been doing this for a few days and you need to steadily build your stamina.'' Eva instructed, actually a little concerned.

''I'm seeing why you are so fond of it! It gives you a rush!'' She raved, blurting out Eva's instruction as she took a quick look at her arms. ''Do you do, like, bodybuilding competitions too?''

''Bodybuilding? No! The thought alone of being watched and judged like livestock makes me sick!'' Eva spitefully growled. ''The only thing I call competition is where you put your body to use, not where you show it.'' She continued.

''That sounds, like, so right!'' Sadie agreed. ''I start small, but my big goal is doing triathlons!''

''Triathlons?'' Eva repeated, followed by her looking like she wanted to tell Sadie something, but ultimately abstaining from it.

''Yeah!'' Sadie replied as she vividly nodded her head before she inched closer. ''What do you need for a triathlon though?''

''A trisuit, and good fitness. That's all really.'' Eva answered, adding a wry tone to the latter requirement.

* * *

(Confessional cam. And you forgot sportsmanship!)

''Not meaning to brag here, but triathlons are tough even for me! There is nothing wrong with Sadie's enthusiasm, but she's not the right person to commit to this lifestyle; she goes at it with a totally wrong mindset. I doubt she'll ever be able to even do half a triathlon, but who am I to break her enthusiasm? She'll find it out herself eventually.'' Eva explained.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

Meanwhile, a group consisting of DJ, Ezekiel, Noah and Owen walked just out of the base and looked into the jungle.

''I think Chris is specifically trying to go for a Vietnam war film approach here, and that got me thinking. The reason America lost the Vietnam war was because the Vietcong hid out in the jungle and made it their own deadly playground! I say we do the same!'' Noah suggested, spooking his fellow Gaffers slightly. ''Now of course, I don't think no one but Chris is allowed to use deadly force, so what do we use as a alternative?''

''What about snare traps, eh? Or nets? I saw them both laying around.'' Ezekiel guessed.

''Bingo!'' Noah responded, jerking a finger at him. ''Go get them!'' He instructed before Ezekiel darted off.

Shortly after, Ezekiel had made and hung up a snare trap.

''Looks good. But we need to test it to be certain!'' Noah pointed out as he eyed his fellow Gaffers.

''No way dude. There's a moment I'm stopping being everyone's guinea pig.'' DJ denied, knowing what Noah wanted from his look alone. Knowing he couldn't ask Owen, Noah sighed and stepped onto the snare himself, setting it off as he was powerfully hoisted in the air.

''I think it works, eh!'' Ezekiel stated, sounding somewhat oblivious.

''Tell me something I don't know.'' Noah cynically responded as he hung upside down, which made Ezekiel think.

''Did you know that an eagle can kill a young deer and then fly away with it?'' Ezekiel said, having completely missed the context of Noah's statement as both he and DJ eyed him rather puzzled.

''Whatever...'' Noah shrugged as DJ and Owen helped him get free. ''Let's hang up some more traps!''

* * *

(Confessional cam. Mind you, not the kind of traps as they're known in anime fandoms; those are something _completely_ different!)

''I trusted Noah, and when I heard my best friend went behind my back, I got the angriest I've even been! I wasn't even as angry when my brothers framed me for feeding our salad to the dog so they could have my Christmas dinner! Him apologizing yesterday soothed me, and if he can show he doesn't just care about himself, I'll completely forgive him!'' Owen calmly, yet positively explained.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

A while later, the air alarm howled, signifying the beginning of the challenge. Excited, Duncan rubbed his knuckles and went ahead into the jungle.

''Team, we need to be _very_ careful when we're looking for a path!'' Lindsay began to hold a motivating speech to the others, but was quickly interrupted by Duncan.

''Way ahead of you! Keep it up, _maggots_!'' Duncan called out to them as the other Grips almost couldn't see him through the foliage anymore. Lindsay sighed in mild disappointment as the Grips followed Duncan. Harold fitted a ace of spades card between the rubber band of his helmet and ran after the rest into the jungle. [3]

''Everyone, keep your voice down! We have to be eyes and ears; listening to the jungle and seeing its dangers!'' Harold wisely instructed in a hushed voice, coating his hand in some mud and wiping it on his face as improvised camouflage.

Without saying anything, the Killer Grips slowly and carefully navigated through the jungle and its swampy ground while remaining on guard for anything in the trees or on the ground. As Duncan was walking ahead and was rather indifferent to whatever obstacles could be around, his eyes wandered onto something hidden under some leafs. He wiped the leaves away and was startled to see that it was a net trap.

''Hey-'' Duncan wanted to call out, but paused almost immediately and grew a pleased smirk as he kept quiet, hid the net under leaves and walked on instead.

''I think this route is pretty safe!'' Tyler whispered moments later to Cody. Ironically, it was about that moment that he triggered the trap, and he, Cody and Harold were hoisted up in the air in a net, spooking the remaining Grips behind them as they shrieked in alarm.

''The place is _full_ of traps!'' Justin hollered in panic.

''Keep your voice down!'' Harold angrily hissed.

''Dude!'' Tyler yelled in annoyance.

''Couldn't you have warned us for that Duncan?'' Cody added, distinctively calmer but not any less annoyed.

''Keep your voice _down_!'' Harold repeated, angry for being ignored.

''Sorry dumdums, I didn't see it laying around either!'' Duncan responded, looking back and not paying attention to where he walked as he was soon caught by surprise when he too walked into a snare trap and was hoisted up. ''Just like this one.'' He muttered in defeat.

''We'll get you out!'' Lindsay declared as she tugged on the net.

''Did you hear that?'' The Grips could hear Sadie call from a distance as they heard rustling of the bushes getting louder.

''Retreat! We won't stand a chance if they catch all of us!'' Harold told the others.

''Run!'' Justin gratuitously made use of it as Beth and Lindsay followed, the former being a little more hesitant a short while before Eva, Gwen and Sadie came by and eyed their prisoners.

''There goes the rest!'' Sadie shouted, pointing at the fleeing Grips. ''I'll catch them!'' She offered as she quickly stretched her legs.

''Alright then.'' Eva shrugged as Sadie gave chase, panting profusely while she and Gwen began to get the trapped Grips down.

* * *

(Confessional cam. You waited for it, but you got to wait a little longer for the anime trap jokes!)

''Noah is pretty smart! When he helped lay out all the traps, he made us all these maps with the locations marked down!'' Sadie explained, holding said map.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

As Sadie briefly stopped, she loaded a dart into her blowpipe and aimed at Justin, barely missing him before she resumed her chase.

''How has Sadie become so fast?'' Justin exclaimed as they ran, seeing how quickly Sadie was gaining on them.

''She's been jogging like crazy lately!'' Beth answered. ''We'll never make it back to the hole in time!''

''Then we must hide here!'' Lindsay proclaimed.

''Easier said than done! Where do we hide?'' Justin panicky asked.

Her eyes darting around quickly and noticed a mud pool at their feet.

''This mud hole must be deep enough!'' Beth suggested, disgusting both Justin and Lindsay.

''Mud? As in, _unsanitary_ , non-spa mud? No wait! We-'' Justin protested.

''Into the mud we go!'' Lindsay resolutely agreed, though still very reluctant to actually do so as she and Beth pulled Justin into the mud, almost completely covering them with mud and making them nigh invisible.

Sadie came by the mud pool and got confused as to where the Grips had gone to. She rested her body and breathed to gain energy before she slowly paced around, looking for tracks. This made the Grips nervous as Sadie repeatedly almost stepped onto one of them; at one point even parking her boot on Justin's body as he had to suppress a cry of pain. Fortunately for them, Sadie disappeared back into the jungle shortly after, after which the Grips slipped away.

* * *

(Confessional cam. A more literal and less malicious kind of playing dirty!)

''That mud was really gross! It went everywhere!'' Lindsay quietly whined, covered in dirt as she shook out her helmet, making a good amount of mud fall out. ''And this outfit; these colors are seriously unflattering on me! But when you want to win and show you're important for your team, you got to do not so nice things sometimes!'' She reasoned, already a lot more collected again.

(Static)

''Why do I have to suffer so bad? I already had been caked in dirt, and now someone stomps down on my spine too? Paraplegics aren't supermodel material!'' Justin wailed.

(Static)

''I grew up on a pig farm, so I'm used to a little mud, but pretty people like Lindsay and Justin probably have never even _been_ on a farm! This must've been a nightmare for them, just diving into the mud and ruining their looks! I really appreciate how they pushed through nonetheless! You really can win a war with such people!'' Beth proudly stated.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

''That was close!'' Lindsay whispered as they reached their foxhole and slid in.

''But what now? What if they make the boys talk about where we hid the trunk?'' Beth worried.

''We must hide the trunk somewhere else! If they don't know where the trunk has been moved to, then they can't spill it either!'' Lindsay stated before she briefly pondered until a smirk formed. ''And I think I know a great place where they'll _never_ look!''

''Where?'' Beth eagerly asked as Lindsay pulled the trunk with her.

''I can't tell you that! It's meant to be a secret!'' Lindsay answered as she and Beth tried to push the trunk out of the hole.

''Good idea! Me and Beth stay here and guard our hole until you're back!'' Justin offered as he sat in a corner.

''Oh my-'' Beth mumbled, a little flustered at the suggestion of her and Justin alone.

''No way! Once I'm back, we both are going to find a way to save the others!'' Lindsay valiantly declared.

''Good idea Lindsay!'' Beth enthusiastically agreed before Lindsay left and Beth turned back to Justin. ''I- I guess we'll have our private moment another time!'' Beth unsurely promised while Justin glared after Lindsay.

* * *

(Confessional cam. What were they planning on doing anyway in that hiding spot? Writing a diary?!)

''I don't like this new Lindsay, she's way too independent... and assertive! Even worse, she seems to make Beth more independent from me too. Normally, I'd say she'll deal with herself, but something tells me I need to help this time!'' Justin pondered, folding his fingers together. ''But first, I'll have to make sure Beth is under my spell again! I need all allies I can get regardless of how unattractive they look!''

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

Meanwhile, the captured Grip boys were brought to the Gaffers' base, and all except Cody were locked in bamboo cages that were so small that their legs sticked out while Eva took Cody with her.

''I'll lead the interrogation!'' Eva announced to the other Gaffers as she took Cody with her, who gulped nervously as his imagination ran wild with ideas of how brutal his torture may be.

''Eva don't you _dare_ hurt anyone!'' Bridgette angrily warned her as she came by, pointing a strict finger at her.

''If they talk, I don't have to.'' Eva plainly answered, not concerned with Bridgette as the former moved on. ''Hey DJ!'' Eva called out to him.

''What?''

''I need you for this!'' Eva declared before Bridgette gasped quietly.

''DJ, don't help her!'' Bridgette pleaded.

''Don't worry. I'll make sure she won't overdo it!'' He gently assured Bridgette before he hesitantly followed Eva, leaving Bridgette to glare at her. ''Hey Eva, just for the record, I don't like war movies and I'm not so fond of torture!'' DJ explained as he caught up with her.

''Neither am I, but this will be a good way to teach you how to be intimidating when you need to be!'' Eva announced, which did little to sooth DJ's worry.

* * *

(Confessional cam. We're not talking torture like Wet Willies or something like that!)

''Don't get me wrong, I would never legitimately torture anyone but I can be _very_ intimidating if I want to, and that will probably be enough anyway!'' Eva stated as she crossed her arms. ''It's all about psychology!''

(Static)

''I got a kind of bad feeling in my gut when Eva asked me to help her, but she learned me to choose for myself, so I guess that deserves some sort of payback!'' DJ unsurely said.

(Static)

''There is already enough pain and torture on this show as it is! I can't believe DJ is willing helping Eva bring some more to it!'' Bridgette exclaimed. ''They've been pretty close lately anyhow. And it's not that DJ isn't allowed to hang out with Eva or anything, but she is being really bad influence on him like this!''

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

''I don't think I like the sound of that.'' He mumbled as they entered the hut and were surprised to find Chris inside.

''Hi! I see you're about to interrogate someone! That's cool and all, but I do have some rules you need to abide to!'' Chris stated, with a fake-looking grin and an off-putting tone of voice. Chris took a small piece of paper from his pocket, but to Eva's surprise and annoyance, folded out to reveal that it was actually a really long list; so long, it rolled out of the hut.

''Who do you think I am?'' Eva asked, a little offended.

''You're not allowed to wound, flog, dismember, behead, use thumb drives, waterboard, inflict lasting trauma both physical or psychological, force them to watch videos of their birth or about everything else the Geneva conventions forbade!'' Chris matter-of-factly explained, reading some examples from the list.

''What can I do then? Tickle them?'' Eva sarcastically asked upon seeing the long list.

''Don't even _think_ about it! That's forbidden too!'' Chris scolded her, making Eva sigh in utter annoyance as Chris stapled the list to the wall. ''Coming to think of it, just don't touch or hurt anyone at all! I'll leave this here for reference! You're only supposed to find out where the trunk is, not land yourself in court for war crimes!'' He concluded before he left.

''Sure.'' Eva indifferently relented in a sigh before she cracked her fingers. ''First things first then. DJ, hold him down!'' She sternly instructed.

''What are you going to do?'' DJ stammered, becoming a little afraid of Eva's intentions.

''Don't worry, this will be for the greater good!'' She assured him before she put Cody down on a chair and pinned him down as Cody's eyes went wide in horror when he realized what Eva was to do.

''No- no!'' He yelled before hollering in pain while DJ initially looked on in shock, but mellowed out very slightly once he too saw what Eva was trying to do.

* * *

(Confessional cam. What would be worse; giving a elaborate description on whatever Eva was doing, or leaving it to your imagination?)

''I tell you, I still don't really approve of Eva's brutish attitude, but what she did to Cody was really necessary! Believe it or not, I'd even say Cody should be _grateful_ for what Eva tried to do, even if she was rather harsh!'' DJ solemnly stated.

(Static)

''Ew! All that squeezing only makes it bigger and more obvious!'' Cody disgustedly noted as he prodded his pimple.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

Cody's pained cries were heard all over the set, even the remaining Grips in the jungle could clearly hear them.

''I guess the 'interrogation' has started.'' Justin guessed, using air quotes.

''Poor Cody!'' Beth quietly wailed.

* * *

Back at the base, everyone listened on in horror at Cody's persisting cries. It didn't take long for Bridgette to take action and storm towards the hut, intending to stop whatever was happening.

''What's going on here?!'' Bridgette yelled as she came storming into the hut and saw Eva squeezing Cody's forehead, puzzling Bridgette instead.

''I second that! What's going on here?'' Chris asked as he arrived almost immediately after.

''I haven't started, I'm only trying to squeeze his zit! I can't focus with that big thing on his forehead!'' Eva explained, giving Cody a moment of rest as he breathed in exhaustion and largely quelling Bridgette's feelings of shock and fury.

''Have you even _read_ the list?''

''Uh, yeah, of course. It's not on it.'' Eva mumbled, making the contrary rather obvious.

''Hmm...'' Chris hummed as he checked the list. ''No; it doesn't read anywhere that that's against the rules!'' He announced with a smile, while Cody's grief couldn't be reflected in their faces any better. ''Carry on!''

''That thing can't be busted, and I can't lead a good interrogation with that monster distracting me!'' Eva stated as she leaned against a wall while Bridgette looked on, slightly glad.

''Thanks?'' Cody hesitantly responded.

''Put him back in his cage.'' Eva told Bridgette, who took Cody with her and left.

''How are we going to make them talk without any pain...'' Eva muttered as she leaned on the table standing in the room when she saw another room she hadn't noted before. Inside, she found, among some other things, a few jars containing a milky white substance.

''What's this?'' Eva disgustedly wondered, picking up a jar.

''Oh, that's a truckload of ingredients Chef ordered by accident at the start of the season.'' DJ answered before he smelled the stench. ''Oof, and it's pretty spoiled by now!'' He added, which made a darkly content grin form on Eva's face.

''The quickest way to a man is through his stomach, right?'' She asked.

''That's what they say... It probably worked for my dad.'' DJ replied, offhandedly mentioned the latter before he raised an eyebrow. ''Why?''

* * *

Duncan and Tyler were brought inside the hut and were seated on opposite ends of the table. While Duncan remained calm, Tyler was shaking a little.

''Don't dye your pants yellow Tyler, it's only a challenge!'' Duncan pointed as he rested his head on his arm. Then, Eva retrieved something and walked around the table at a intimidatingly slow pace as DJ watched, further unnerving Tyler while Duncan remained relatively calm.

''We're going to play a fun little game that's not for the faint of heart!'' Eva announced rather businesslike as she laid a big, paintball gun modeled after a revolver down on the table.

''Russian roulette?'' Duncan asked, a little unimpressed.

''Yes.'' Eva replied before she took a capsule out of her pocket. ''Do you know what this is?'' Eva asked, showing the silent Grips a capsule containing the milky white goo. ''Two-week old horse...'' She paused for a moment as Duncan and Tyler's eyes went wide with horror at the utterly disgusting implication of what relation the substance had to horses. ''-radish!''

''NÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓ!'' Tyler immediately wailed in agony, spooking everyone as he let himself fall on the table.

* * *

(Confessional cam. I heard that horseradish makes a good music instrument!)

''I think this would be more appropriate for frat boy movies.'' Duncan coolly noted. [4]

(Static)

''Some people hate broccoli or Brussels sprouts, but I _hate_ horseradish! Every thanksgiving, we'd have dinner at my grandma, and she always used horseradish in her meals! I hated it! I hated the gross bitter taste! I always tried to eat around it but my grandma used _so much_ horseradish that that wasn't even possible! And I wasn't allowed to leave the table until I had eaten everything even if that meant mom force-feeding me-'' Tyler explained with increasing trauma until he was a sobbing mess laying on the desk. ''And you know what we always ate for dinner? _Chicken_!'' He added.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

''You put the barrel in your mouth and hope you don't get a mouthful of this...'' Eva explained before she loaded a chamber and aimed for a lamp dangling from the ceiling, the bang spooked everyone else as the shot coated the lamp in horseradish, and even seemed to corrode it. ''We'll keep playing this until one of you fesses up where the trunk is hidden.''

''Maybe I can be of hel-'' Tyler shakily offered with a weak smile.

''Shut _up_ Tyler!'' Duncan aggressively hissed, forcing Tyler to keep quiet as he began to sweat profusely while Eva loaded three capsules into the gun.

''Can we start off easy?'' Tyler sheepishly requested. In response, Eva shot him a frown and a smile and took another two capsules out of her pocket and loaded all but one of the chambers.

''Well done Tyler.'' Duncan mumbled as Tyler began to quietly panic.

Eva spun the chambers, and then spun the gun on the table. When it came to a halt, the barrel pointed at Tyler, whose eyes went empty with dread as he breathed heavily.

''Pick up the gun.'' Eva instructed as Tyler did what he was told, his movement absent like a zombie as he jammed the barrel between his teeth. ''Come on, pull the trigger!'' She urged Tyler, leaning over him.

''Hold on!'' Tyler begged, his hand shaking like crazy.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Grips who hadn't been caught yet arrived at the base and pressed themselves up against the palisade wall.

''We found it! Unbelievable how we made it through!'' Justin said, relieved as well as a little amazed.

''So, we're at their base. How are we going to rescue them, Lindsay?'' Beth asked.

''What if we, like, dress up as clowns! They expect soldiers, we can _totally_ fool them!'' Lindsay suggested with increasing enthusiasm.

''That has been tried before Lindsay... it didn't work.'' Beth explained. [5]

''Then, then we should wait for whatever comes up in our heads!''

''That'll be a long wait.'' Justin wryly sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile, DJ and Eva were still waiting for Tyler to pull the trigger, and especially Eva was losing her patience.

''Today!'' Eva intimidatingly growled to the shaking Tyler as she slapped him across the face, to which DJ shot her a disapproving glare.

''But I don't wanna...'' Tyler bawled as he was crying.

''For once, don't be a wimp!'' Eva spat before dealing another slap to the face. This seemed to aggravate Tyler into manning up.

''I'm _not_ a wimp!'' He quietly stated.

''Prove it then!'' Eva barked.

Tyler loudly heaved a few times as his expression became slightly more courageous. He then pitched a loud scream and pulled the trigger; a click followed. No one could believe Tyler's luck as he slammed the gun on the table and shot up to pump his fists out of pure elation, only to be seated back by DJ with minor force.

''Lucky.'' Eva grumbled as Duncan took the gun while Tyler looked on, overjoyed that he didn't get a mouthful but guilty that Duncan was going to have it for certain. Duncan placed the barrel on his lips as his eyes darted around the room and calculated something. He saw Eva smile a little darkly, and then he slowly began to laugh, confusing DJ and Tyler, but Eva not so much.

''Don't bother. I saw that movie too.'' Eva flatly cut him off. [6]

''Worth the try.'' Duncan shrugged before he eyed Tyler. ''Well Tyler, you ruined it for us again.''

''What do you mean?'' Tyler responded, obviously confused.

''That you've been a total screw-up so far!'' Duncan pointed out.

''No way! I've been a asset to our team!'' Tyler confidently insisted.

''You're joking right? You caused about ten times more trouble than you did good and then I'm being kind!'' Duncan spat. ''You're just like Lindsay! You're both moronic dead-weights!'' He continued, which made Tyler glare violently at Duncan.

''Take _that_ back!'' Tyler hissed, immediately getting angry as he pounded the table.

''Take what back? That your girlfriend is as poor a leader as she is in brains with the intelligence of a bag of potatoes? No way.'' Duncan casually denied as Tyler gritted his teeth in utter fury.

''You mo-'' Tyler roared as he lunged over the table to get Duncan, being stopped at the last moment by DJ as the latter struggled to put Tyler back in his seat.

''Take it easy dude!'' DJ tried to calm him down as Tyler swatted a few more times at Duncan, Eva watched him do so. Knowing that he caused a distraction, Duncan quickly aimed the gun at Eva and shot her in the face, taking everyone by surprise. The impact was strong but not very painful as Eva fell to the floor with a face full of horseradish.

''It's in my eyes!'' Eva violently groaned as Duncan aimed at DJ, who held his hands up and inched back while Duncan and Tyler exited the hut and jumped over the railing, the latter's aggression having disappeared instantly while DJ went to help Eva.

The other Gaffers in the base weren't really aware of the escaped Grips until they were standing over Cody and Harold's cages. Bridgette likewise didn't take notice of them until Duncan grabbed hold of her and placed the barrel against her head, forcing a surprised yelp out of Bridgette and properly catching the attention of all the Gaffers present.

''Everyone, back off or she gets a face full of... stuff!'' Duncan calmly yelled as some of the Gaffers approached or had aimed their blowpipes at them.

''Don't shoot!'' Bridgette pleaded, more startled than afraid, forcing the Gaffers to lower their pipes.

''Harsh much?'' Cody wondered as he and Harold were a little spooked by Duncan's aggressiveness as well.

''Not now zithead! Tyler, open their cages!'' Duncan instructed as Bridgette tried to break free while Tyler grabbed a stone from the ground and attempted to smash the cages' locks.

''Taking hostages goes against all moral fiber of war, Duncan!'' Harold remarked.

''Shut up and let me focus!'' Duncan replied as he thought he had accounted for all the Gaffers, he failed to take notice of Ezekiel hiding in the tower above him, hesitating on what to do.

Noah saw that Ezekiel had a clear shot, and tried to instruct Ezekiel with subtle gestures to shoot, which Ezekiel didn't catch on to and only cast a confused glare while Noah tried to make his gestures more easy to interpret and this made Ezekiel smile and nod vividly as he now understood and aimed his blowpipe. The dart flew right past Bridgette's and Duncan's head, spooking them both greatly.

''What the-'' Duncan breathed as he, in a slight panic, frantically looked around in search of where Ezekiel was hidden.

''Zeke!'' Bridgette yelled in anger, looking up to the tower where he was.

''What's wrong with you Zeke?! You could've hurt Bridgette!'' Leshawna scolded him as she was more startled than angry.

''Noah told me to!'' Ezekiel defended, making Noah mentally slap his forehead.

''Thank you for sharing, Zeke!'' Noah groaned, slapping his forehead, the mild frustration displayed being unrepresentative of Noah's actual level.

''Wow wow wow. You mean you wanted to risk hurting Bridgette?'' Owen exclaimed as he stomped over to Noah from where he stood next to the storage shack.

''Dude! Keep it together!'' Noah responded as the Gaffers slowly became more concerned with their team bickering than with the Grips, shooting Noah glares as they partially agreed with Owen.

* * *

Meanwhile, Beth, Justin and Lindsay had been following what went through walls in the wall, and as Owen abandoned his post and saw a map fall out of his pocket, Lindsay cautiously smiled.

''I think I have something of an idea! But we have to be quick!'' She quietly announced.

* * *

''I never thought you'd just risk letting a teammate of yours get shot!'' Owen said as Lindsay was boosted over the wall by Beth and Justin as she sneaked to the now unmonitored storage shack.

''We need to stop them!'' Noah reasoned.

''But at the cost of her safety? Moose tranquilizer is strong stuff! Would you do this in a real situation as well?'' Owen exclaimed in both horror and disapproval as Noah rolled his eyes in utter annoyance.

''So what Owen? It's not a matter of life and death; It's only a _game_!'' Noah growled, fed up with Owen's ranting, making him glare daggers at Noah. As they did, none of the Gaffers noticed Tyler busting the second lock as well.

''Go! I got your backs!'' Duncan hushed them as the Grips dashed off into the jungle while Duncan scuffled back, using Bridgette both as leverage and a human shield. Bridgette tried to yell to get her team's attention, but Duncan covered up her mouth. In the process though, his gun slipped out of his grasp and he didn't have time to pick it back up again.

'' _Only a game_? You sound just like Heather right now! Was voting Izzy off only a game to you as well?'' Owen accused, getting really angry. ''That apology of yours was only a game too, was it? Good ( _Censor_ ) I only now realize how little you care for anyone but yourself!'' He concluded before he walked off and powerfully kicked over a drum. When they turned their focus back on the Grips, they were left surprised about where they went.

''Wh-where did they go?'' Sadie wondered.

''Ask Owen!'' Noah spat.

''Don't blame Owen for giving you the business!'' Leshawna retorted.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Being intelligent doesn't always equal being smart...)

''I've tried to gain favor with the rest of my team by playing smart, but that turned the public opinion against me... _great_.'' Noah muttered before he began pondering. ''How am I going to get myself out of this mess?''

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

Meanwhile, the escaped Grips had run far enough from the base and were now aimlessly wandering the jungle set with Duncan still holding on to Bridgette, who wasn't as much spooked anymore as she was annoyed.

''Can you let me _go_ now?'' Bridgette morosely requested.

''We're not being tailed, so fair enough!'' Duncan relented as he let go off Bridgette. ''The camp is, _that_ way!'' He added with a smirk, pointing in one direction. Without giving it another thought, Bridgette jogged off, but was almost immediately after caught in a snare trap.

''That was stupid...'' Bridgette admitted as she hung upside down.

''But hilarious!'' Duncan cackled as the Grips walked on.

''Guys, it's cool we got out again, but where are Justin and the girls?'' Cody asked.

''I'll try to contact them!'' Harold offered before he cupped his hands around his mouth and stretched. ''Caw caw! Caw caw!'' He loudly squawked, forcing the others to cover up their ears.

''Isn't that the mating call of a turtledork?'' Duncan scoffed when they heard someone running through the vines afterwards.

''Guys! Over here!'' Beth said as she appeared, beckoning them to come along as Harold smiled superiorly at Duncan, who used his free hand to once again pull his pants down and left. Harold tried to both follow and pull up his pants, but figured that didn't go well together when he tripped over his own pipes.

* * *

(Confessional cam. I'm tempted to call them 'birds of a feather'!)

''I wasn't sure that would work! I was sick the day we tried that on Spying Steve's birdwatching camp!'' Harold stated, pleasantly surprised.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

Beth led them to a small clearing, where the others were surprised to see Lindsay and Justin emptying a crate containing some darts and blowpipes.

''Where'd you get this?'' Tyler asked.

''We stole it from the Gaffers! Lindsay snuck in when you were trying to escape!'' Beth explained.

''Alright! Go Linds!'' Tyler cheered, his enthusiasm making Lindsay wave it off bashfully as he turned to Duncan. ''See? Lindsay isn't useless at all!'' He cockily pointed out.

''Whatever.'' Duncan huffed as he crossed his arms.

''What do we have?'' Harold wondered as he crouched down and searched the crate. ''Darts, and a blowpipe! At least now we can fight back!'' He wheezed as Duncan noted a map and picked it up.

''What's this?'' Duncan wondered as he read the map. He then walked over to a spot nearby and searched the ground, finding a hidden trap and setting it off.

''Oh wow! It's a map with the traps marked down!'' Duncan exclaimed in excitement. ''I think I'm getting a plan that can help us win the challenge!'' He announced with a small smile.

''Does it involve your dishonourable tactics? Because I don't want to win that way!'' Harold mistrustfully declared.

''Yeah! Not only is threatening to shoot Bridgette seriously not cool bro, you're also being really mean to all of us!'' Tyler pointed out.

''Let's just agree that I'm just a little on edge, and making the most of that!'' Duncan relented, if subtly frustrated. ''My plan is to find all the traps and lay them out differently so that the jungle becomes one big minefield for the Gaffers instead of us! When they are all dangling upside down from the trees, we make a beeline for the goal and win this thing!''

''That is a good idea Duncan-'' Harold admitted.

''Of course it's a good idea!'' Duncan cockily snorted.

''-But what if they catch on and lay in wait to ambush us with the trunk?'' Harold continued, faintly annoyed at being interrupted.

''We just give them their moose tranquilizer vaccinations!'' Duncan smirked, twirling a dart between his fingers.

''I'm still not very certain of the strategic efficiency of your plan!'' Harold pointed out as he crossed his arms while Lindsay looked around and spotted a very tall tree on the set.

''What if someone goes into that high tree to view the whole jungle?''

''Excellent plan Lindsay! After all, air support is crucial for ground advancement!'' Harold explained matter-of-factly. ''I'll be our eye in the sky and shoot darts!'' He proudly declared.

''You think you can do that, tin soldier?'' Duncan asked, unimpressed. Despite the cynical tone, Harold proudly saluted.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Harold seemed a little with his head in clouds at times anyway!)

''If I can do that? It's all a matter of mastering your breathing! Watch this!'' Harold excitably said as he put several peas in a straw and blew them up in the air. He sticked his finger up after which all the peas all landed the tip of his finger, making a perfect stack. ''You learn the most wonderful things when you play with your food!'' He added while balancing the peas.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

A while later, all the Gaffers marched out of their base.

''So what if they escaped? We just have to go into the jungle and get them out ourselves!'' Leshawna valiantly announced as she led the group through the jungle. Moments later, Bridgette saw something small, but obvious on a tree trunk.

''What's that?'' She wondered as she slowly approached the tree, the others not really aware of her. She was just close enough to make it out to be a ace of spades playing card when she triggered a snare trap, making Bridgette yelp and startling everyone else. Instinctively, some of the Gaffers inched back and this set off another trap and Noah and Ezekiel were caught in a net, giving them another scare.

''This can't be! There shouldn't be any traps there!'' Noah muttered as he frantically checked his map.

''Wait! Where's my map?'' Owen wondered as he searched his pocket.

''They must've stolen it somehow and moved all the traps!'' Noah pondered.

''So we just walked onto one big slippery slope?'' Leshawna exclaimed.

''As slippery as a grease pit!'' Noah replied.

''Settle down! We go in smaller groups. Now that the Grips have laid out traps, they'll probably be confident in their chances and not bother sneaking anymore! But they may have the traps, we still have the firepower! Spread out!'' Eva ordered as they split off in several smaller groups.

Owen took down the net Ezekiel and Noah were trapped in by simply hanging on to it, the weight tearing the rope and making it fall down while DJ and Leshawna looked on.

''Thanks big man!'' Noah quietly thanked him as he got up.

''Save it Noah! Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice...'' Owen growled until he pondered on it and considered that this wasn't the right idiom to use. '-Well, more shame on you!''

''No listen! That thing with Bridgette was only a strategic decision! I really _am_ sorry for causing you all that trouble about your self-image!'' Noah submissively assured.

''Really? Then _why_ was I still so upset even if you helped me with them?''

''Uh...'' Noah stammered as he thought for a few seconds. ''Because I lied to you right?''

''That too, but also because you set the whole misery rotisserie in motion!'' Owen answered.

''But I don't understand-''

''If you still don't, then you can't be sorry!'' Owen brutishly proclaimed.

''You're not reasonable right now-''

''I'm sorry, but I _am_ feeling a little _unreasonable_ right now!'' Owen roared with increasing volume, angry that Noah kept on trying, before he stomped off, scaring Ezekiel a little more.

''You messed up big time dude.'' DJ told Noah with a hint of disapproval before following Owen.

''You two go to the edge of the set!'' Leshawna ordered before she followed the other two.

''Yes Leshawna!'' Ezekiel loyally, if still a little shook up, replied as she left.

''Owen is really scary now, eh!'' Ezekiel remarked as he and Noah split off.

''I say.'' Noah agreed, baffled and feeling dreadful.

''Would he be mad with me for spilling the beans?'' Ezekiel worried.

''Oh yeah, I bet he would!'' Noah assured him after briefly pondering on Ezekiel's statement, making Ezekiel even more conflicted.

* * *

By random chance, Bridgette and Gwen had formed a group on their own and through their frowns, it was clear that even if they accepted it, didn't mean they were happy with it and walked through the jungle in a tense silence. Bridgette eventually mellowed out a little and turned her head to Gwen.

''Hey-'' Was all Bridgette said as she didn't watch where she walked and stepped onto another snare trap, having only been freed from her previous ensnarement not five minutes earlier.

''Not _again_!'' Bridgette griped as she dangled upside down while Gwen stared at her. ''Little help?'' Bridgette requested. In response, Gwen frowned and walked off, appalling Bridgette greatly.

''Gwen!'' She shouted after her. When she realized she was alone, she tried to pull her upper body up to untie the snare herself.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Way to leave someone hanging!)

''Let's see how much Bridgette likes it to be let down when you need someone's support!'' Gwen spitefully explained before she shook her head. ''It may've looked rude, but believe me, she had it coming!''

(Static)

''What was Gwen's damage?! I was starting to let go off my grudge and then she does this! I'm so done with her right now!'' She declared as she crossed her arms, unusually angry for her being.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

Meanwhile, the Grips, save for Harold, were moving through the jungle at a good pace while Beth and Lindsay carried the trunk.

''Geez Lindsay, how did you ever come up with the idea of hiding the trunk in your _bunk_?'' Duncan asked as he lead the group, holding the map.

''I thought that everyone would be too busy to look here in the jungle to check the trailers! Wasn't that smart?'' Lindsay cheerfully replied.

''Sort of. But it did cost us more time to get it back here than it should!'' Duncan pointed out. ''The Gaffers are probably hiding all over the place by now-'' He continued until they heard rustling coming from the bushes behind them and saw Ezekiel, Leshawna and Owen appeared and shot a dart at them, one of them hitting Cody, who went limp immediately after.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Sweet dreams of growing antlers and sleeping while standing up!)

''Some dudes are born, lucky plain simple, manly and a head free without pimple! But it ain't me! It ain't me! I really ain't no fortunate son... _today_!'' Cody woozily murmured as he slowly wobbled back and forth, still dazed by the tranquilizer. [7]

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

''See?'' Duncan angrily exclaimed as the other Gaffers ran onto a clearing with the three Gaffers chasing them. Once the Gaffers were out in the open, DJ and Owen were suddenly struck by darts and fell to their knees, shot by Harold from the highest point of the set, while Leshawna ran on unaware of her downed teammates.

The Grips ran quickly though carefully through some bushes as Leshawna gave chase, less cautiously so as she triggered a trap.

''Guys?'' Leshawna wondered as she hung upside down and realized Ezekiel and Owen weren't around. Instead, she tried to untie herself, but struggled due to her girth. ''Man, my love handles keep me from a getting a grip!'' Leshawna regretfully mumbled until out of nowhere, something small tore the rope and made her fall down.

''I do hope my guardian angel isn't telling me to drop some weight!'' Leshawna quietly scoffed as she dusted herself off and took the rope off her ankles.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Let's see William Tel do _that_!)

''He wasn't at all!'' Harold dreamily answered. ''I know it wasn't right to help someone on the other team, but all is fair in love and war!''

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

Gwen wandered through the set somewhat aimlessly when she heard the Grips approach.

''Let's go! Let's go!'' Tyler yelled as Gwen saw them pass her a short distance away. Gwen took aim, shot, and hit Tyler in his neck, who had the misfortune to stumble face-first into a tree when he reeled from being hit.

Gwen wanted to give chase, but found herself caught in a net pretty quickly. Upon realizing she was trapped in a constrained space, Gwen began to panic.

''Get me out! Someone!'' She hollered just when Bridgette, Eva and Sadie came by.

''I spotted the Grips, but then I got trapped!''

''Where did they go?'' Eva quickly asked, alarmed.

''Over there!''Gwen answered just as quick as she pointed in a direction but thrashed around in a desperate attempt to break free immediately after. ''Someone get me out!''

''You get her out!'' Eva quickly ordered Bridgette as she and Sadie ran off before Bridgette could object, which as judged from her sour expression she would.

''Bridgette! I'm sorry for leaving you hanging earlier! Help me!'' Gwen sheepishly apologized as Bridgette huffed and ignored her, after which Gwen's dread hit its maximum. '' Please! Please! I'm losing my mind!'' She desperately pleaded, on the verge of crying as Bridgette walked off. However, Gwen's pleading made Bridgette's conscience pry at her, and though reluctantly, she went back and untied the net as a weak smile grew on Gwen's face. Once undone, Gwen fell down in the dirt with a big oof.

''Thank you-'' Gwen tried to say, but grew very dejected once Bridgette walked off, clearly showing that she wasn't interested in Gwen's gratitude at all.

* * *

Somewhere else, Eva and Sadie had given chase to the Grips. Eva aimed and shot a dart, hitting Duncan who stumbled down shortly after.

''No no Courtney, I'm not taking on _your_ last name! Duncan Ochoa sounds- uuurgh.' Duncan groaned, dazed by the tranquilizer before he passed out completely as Eva and Sadie ran past him, still hot on the Grips' trial. However, a loose tree root tripped up Eva as she stumbled and rolled over the ground. Concerned, Sadie stopped to check on her.

''First a face full of horseradish and now-'' Eva angrily growled, holding her ankle as she stood up. ''I can walk this off!'' She determinedly groaned as she ran at a significantly slower pace.

''I'll get them! I can do that!'' Sadie declared, both enthusiastic and heaving heavily from the previous running as she committed herself to running even harder. Sadie was determined and confident to push her limits and while at first she seemed to catch up with the Grips, the pain in her chest became unbearable as her sprint slowed to a jog and she conclusively fell to her knees as Sadie heaved heavily out of pure exhaustion.

''Oh my heart!'' Sadie moaned before she grimaced and vomited due to the overexertion. She then rolled onto her back and breathed some more when Eva came by and stood over Sadie.

''I admire your drive, but working out is more than just running until you chuck up your lunch.'' Eva calmly lectured. ''Everyone can do it, but not everyone have the right mindset or endurance to commit to the lifestyle!''

''I figured.'' Sadie wheezed, disappointed but realistic as she mustered the power to sit upright. ''I'm sorry I let them escape!''

''I wouldn't worry about that!'' Eva answered with a smirk.

* * *

Meanwhile, the remaining Grips were reaching the end of the jungle set as they saw the sea of foliage coming to an end in the distance. Once they reached it, the only obstacle left between them and the border post was a wide, muddy pond. Well, pond, it was meant to give off the idea that it was a river.

''We're almost there!'' Beth gleefully stated.

''But where's the rest of the bridge?'' Justin replied, looking at the base of a bridge on which construction seemed to have ended abruptly.

''The bridge has been bombed to dust to slow the advance of the enemy!'' Chef called from the other side of the 'river', still dressed as a soldier.

''Then we should just walk around it!'' Justin nervously suggested as he already began walking after he looked down and noticed the muddy 'river'. Just then, they heard rustling in the bushes behind them, and were startled to find Ezekiel and Noah running towards them.

''Stop, eh!'' Ezekiel shouted.

''If we can't go back, we just have to go forward!'' Lindsay valiantly stated.

''Oh no not more mud!'' Justin creaked.

''We've had it worse before!'' Lindsay boldly proclaimed as she pulled the trunk and a very unwilling Justin along with her into the 'river', sliding down the bank until they stood waist deep in water.

'' _No_! I hate dirt!'' Justin wailed after he resurfaced.

''Keep it together! You'll survive!'' Beth sternly yet supportively told him, which rubbed Justin the wrong way.

''I doubt that!'' Justin muttered as Ezekiel and Noah drew their blowpipes at them.

''Go go go!'' Lindsay yelled as they dredged through the muck, her and Beth carrying the trunk as Ezekiel and Noah repeatedly shot darts at them. The grips screamed in terror all the way until the reached the other shore, had climbed up the bank and passed the border crossing, miraculously avoiding being hit at all while Ezekiel and especially Noah looked on with dread as they won the challenge.

''Hogwash!'' Ezekiel exclaimed.

As the Grips caught their breath, Chris dropped by. ''Congrats Grips! You managed to get this contraband out of hostile territory and secured victory!'' Chris announced, which understandably made them cheer.

''Thanks to Lindsay!'' Beth vividly pointed out, which took Lindsay by surprise and made her blush.

''Yeah, woo hoo!'' Justin weakly cheered along, still a little shaken up.

''And with winning, you also get whatever's inside the trunk of mind-blowing secrets!'' Chris added.

''I hope it's soap!'' Justin moaned as Beth and Lindsay gathered around in curious excitement as Chris unlocked the footlocker. The lid opened, and as soon as Beth and Lindsay peeked inside, their excitement largely.

''Pop?'' Lindsay confusedly said as she took out one of the bottles secured with memory foam.

''That's right! Because soda helps you win the war on _thirst_!'' Chris happily stated, enjoying their disappointment. Nonetheless, while it was obviously not up to the Grips' expectations. They shrugged it off and gratefully took the bottles.

* * *

As the evening set in, Cody sat in his trailer's dinette, still a little woozy from the tranquilizer, and finished his soda when Beth entered.

''Hey! What's up?'' Beth asked as she sat opposite of Cody, drinking out of her own bottle.

''The tranquilizer's not yet out of my system, but on the flipside, I'm happy you guys won it for us! This is great pop!'' Cody answered, slurring a little but otherwise coherent.

''Speaking of _pop_...'' Beth began before casting a guilty smile. ''Can I _try_ to squeeze out that pimple?'' She delicately requested.

Cody treated her to an annoyed look, but quickly rolled her eyes and relented. ''By now, I just want that stupid thing to be gone. Go ahead!'' Cody listlessly granted as Beth eagerly got up close and began to violently squeeze on Cody's pimple before he was barely done speaking. ''Oh! Auch! Hey! Stop it!'' Cody cried in increasing pain as Beth hurt him trying to pop his zit. But Beth was deaf for Cody's protests as his cries of pain persisted.

''Almost...'' Beth groaned as she strained, and shortly after, the pimple popped.

''Got ya, you disgusting bump!'' Beth exclaimed out of pure adrenaline.

''Why would you hurt me like that?'' Cody sobbed as he began to quietly cry out of sheer pain and trauma, sending a wave of guilt over Beth.

''Oh! I'm sorry Cody! But at least it's gone now!'' Beth tried to warmly console him, when she noted that Cody didn't respond to it, Beth felt even more sorry for Cody and she offered him her bottle of soda as Cody's head peaked up and he at least seemed to appreciate the gesture, accepting the bottle.

* * *

Meanwhile, Duncan was loitering around the trailers, enjoying his soda pop when Justin approached him, wearing only a bathrobe as he came fresh out of the showers.

''Can I have a chat with you Duncan?'' Justin requested as he walked next to Duncan.

''You got 30 seconds.'' Duncan indifferently mumbled, not even gracing Justin with eye contact.

''You're a valuable member, but let's not pretend like you made the whole team like you a lot today!''

''Pff, then those wackos shouldn't have made the stupid decisions they have. Payback's a bi-'' Duncan scoffed.

''I'm just as angry about Courtney's elimination as you! She was about the last functional member of our team! Now it's just you and me while the others are probably going to gang up on you as well! I can help you last!''

''I think some of that tranquilizer is still fogging my mind a little, what are you trying to say?'' Duncan asked, slightly annoyed with Justin's cryptic explanation.

''That you and me should form a little alliance!'' Justin announced before Duncan finally eyed Justin. ''I can convince Beth to join in too, and if we get a fourth member, we'll have a majority!'' He assured Duncan as the latter pondered on it. ''If not that then at least think of it as a pact to not vote for each other!''

Duncan considered one more second before he smiled. ''To that I can agree!'' He said before he and Justin clinked their bottles to seal their deal.

* * *

(Confessional cam. And it shall hereby be known as the Crooks And Looks Alliance!)

''With the strongest Grip on my side, I'll be basically invincible!'' Justin proudly stated before sat upside and danced slightly. '' _Who will call the shots now, and has full control? Who can play this game from the start and to its soul? Become a fan, 'cause the man candy can!_ '' He sung with dark playfulness.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

Meanwhile, the Gilded Chris ceremony had begun with yet another montage meant to flatter Chris. Once it had finished, Chris appeared on stage, wearing a general's cap and epaulets along with having put plenty of medals on his shirt.

''Gaffer company, you survived the war movie. But surviving doesn't equal winning and as such, you aren't rewarded with purple hearts, but with Gilded Chrisses! Those who don't get one, will be deemed as the next big flop and be dishonorably discharged from the film lot! Vote away!'' Chris instructed.

For a change, the camera subtly peeked over the shoulders of some of the Gaffers. While it was obvious who Owen voted for, surprisingly not everyone was as resolute.

''Noah is a prick, but Owen _did_ lose his map and that cost us the challenge, so...'' Sadie quietly hesitated before she voted for Owen.

''I don't care if you're more useful! I don't want any backstabbers on my team in any way!'' Leshawna grumbled as she cast a vote for Noah while Bridgette sitting next to her did the same.

''Noah probably was right when he said Owen's after me too!'' Ezekiel worried, casting a vote for Owen.

DJ and Eva sat in silence and both cast a vote for Owen.

Gwen, looking rather glum, doubted briefly before she casted a vote for Noah while Noah himself noticed the camera behind him and positioned himself in front of it, obscuring his vote.

Seconds later, Chef came on stage in his ceremony dress, holding a plate with awards and an envelope. Chris opened the envelope and read it, after which his smile slowly faded and remained quiet for a short while.

''And tonight's Gilded Chris go to...'' Chris spoke before he took a award and was ready to throw it. ''Private Dylan!'' He said, throwing Bridgette her award. ''Private Joseph!'' He continued as DJ received his.

''Private... Shi- Shimechko?'' He spoke. Eva rolled her eyes as he struggled with the pronunciation before Eva got her award.

''Private Goodday!'' Was what Leshawna heard before she got her Gilded Chris.

''Private Rosinski!'' A subtly delighted Sadie heard as she effortlessly caught her award.

''Private... Van Der... _Heijden_?'' Chris said, once again struggling.

''I pronounce it Hay-den, eh!'' Ezekiel demurely stated, understanding of Chris's struggle.

''Good grief some of your surnames!'' Chris grumbled as he shook his head. ''Private Dettweiler!'' He immediately continued as Gwen received her award, but still didn't look any happier

''And that leaves us with privates Ogg and Dasari!'' Chris called as tension grew among the last remaining Gaffers. Owen cast another angry look while Noah had trouble keeping his cool. ''The final Gilded Chris of the night goes to...''

''...''

''...''

''...''

''...''

''...''

''Noah.'' Chris humbly announced, shocking almost everyone as Owen just stared blankly with his mouth agape at Noah, who was just as surprised, and the award he got. ''I'm genuinely sorry Owen, but you have to go.'' He added, sounding legitimately somewhat remorseful.

''I- I didn't expect this at all!'' Noah said, still surprised before he faced Owen. ''I understand that it holds no value for you, but do know that I'm really sorry for everything that has happened!'' Noah calmly assured him as he placed a hand on Owen's shoulder.

''That's not what I believe!'' Leshawna indignantly interrupted. ''You've been skulking around, asking who was going to vote for Owen but not at all trying to convince them to vote for you. You keep saying you're sorry, but if you really were, you'd have taken the fall for Owen!'' She scolded Noah as he smiled sheepishly and slowly retracted his hand while Owen glared at him once more as Noah began to nervously sweat.

''But why? Just... why would you vote for me?'' Owen yelled as he shot up and looked back at the Gaffers, some as baffled as Owen was, some with a tinge of regret.

''I'm sorry Owen, but I got scared that you'd be mad at me next, eh!'' Ezekiel stammered, afraid of Owen's reaction.

''No Zeke, I was never angry at you! I think you did the right thing for telling me!'' Owen assured him, having calmed down slightly. ''Who told you that I was?''

''Noah!'' Ezekiel answered as Noah began to sweat even more. ''Wait, did that mean that Noah _lied_ to me?!'' He asked in realization.

''I think I've heard enough!'' Owen declared before he cast one last glare at the Gaffers and one particularly nasty at Noah before he left for the Red Carpet Of Shame, where a intern was blowing the last post on a trumpet to accompany Owen's departure.

''Cut that out!'' Owen shouted before he snatched the trumpet out of the intern's mouth and tossed it away before he got into the Lame-O-Sine and slammed the door so powerfully that it broke out of its rusty hinges, leaving a hole where the door was as the Lame-O-Sine drove off, leaving a team that all shot Noah a look in one way or another.

* * *

(Confessional cam. I lied. There are no traps this chapter. Unless you count Chef Hatchet in his dress!)

''I wasn't sure on what to do earlier today, and to keep all options on the table, I _kind of_ talked Zeke into the idea that Owen could drink his blood too!'' Noah admitted, well aware of the consequences it had. ''But I still don't get it, I considered ganging up against Owen, but I didn't! Yet, there are more people on this team who wanted me gone for this mess than there weren't, so that meant I was a guaranteed goner! So _who_ was the swing vote and saved me?'' He wondered, scratching his chin before he cast a knowing frown.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

A short while after the ceremony, Noah determinedly walked up to Eva, who was pumping iron outside her trailer again.

''It was you who voted for Owen instead of me!'' Noah resolutely accused straight to the point.

''Yes I did.'' Eva plainly admitted, treating Noah to a sideway glance.

''But it wasn't just you alone! Who did you string along? DJ?'' Noah guessed, a little more unsure.

''I didn't string anyone along! DJ probably voted for him for all the cooking troubles!'' Eva guessed, cocking her head slightly.

''But why?''

In response, Eva put her dumbbells down and faced Noah. ''Just like you, I'm a pragmatist. To a degree, I'm not as interested in things like morals or humanity if it gets the job done right. So if I had to choose between keeping a intelligent rat or a useless bear, I'd side with the rat.''

''Flattering comparison.'' Noah cynically remarked as he rolled his eyes. ''So that's why you voted for Owen? Because I was more useful to the team?''

''Maybe. It still didn't feel right voting out the victim in all of this though.'' Eva answered, confusing Noah.

''Then why did you still do it?'' He wondered before Eva cast him a dark glance.

''After stabbing your best friend in the back, you deserved punishment! Enjoy your stay with the whole world hating you!'' Eva imposingly stated as she walked off, leaving Noah to blankly stare in dread, realizing that Eva was right.

* * *

(Post-elimination clip.)

The interior of the Lame-O-Sine seemed to have been damaged a little worse than it already was, thanks to an angry Owen apparently.

''Good _lord_ am I angry! I thought I was angry before, but then today happened! I seriously didn't know anyone could get this mad!'' Owen fumed as he crossed his arms. ''Noah thinks he's so smart, but he was so busy scheming and pretending to apologize for putting me through that depression, that he never seemed to have realized that if he didn't get Izzy voted off, I wouldn't have gone through that depression to _begin with_!'' He grumbled as he felt another flash of anger flare up as he seemed to turn his focus to the driver. ''Driver! Bring me to the nearest drive-thru! I need something to chew my anger away with!''

(End post-elimination clip.)

* * *

 **To answer my own question: Cody was the most unfortunate castmate not just because of his bad luck, but also because this was the first award ceremony ever he did _not_ have to attend!**

 **[1] Duncan eagerly asking when they're getting guns and being called Tackeberry for it is a reference to the gun-toting motor officer from the Police Academy movies.**

 **[2] This may sound random, but the remark makes sense if you consider that Costa Rica has _no_ standing army!**

 **[3] During the Vietnam war, the Americans thought that the ace of spades card was a bad luck sign for the Vietcong, hence why they wore the cards on their helmets and dropped them to demoralize the Vietcong. Unfortunately for the GI's though, the ace of spades meant nothing to the Vietnamese.**

 **[4] A nod to the 5th American Pie movie, where the same game with a similar colored horse-related product was played! In turn, this game was a homage to author note number six!**

 **[5] Referring to a particular, and personally speaking, hilarious gag from one of the earlier seasons of Family Guy!**

 **[6] Duncan laughing and hoping to distract the others is a reference to the Russian Roulette scene from The Deer Hunter, on which I based this whole challenge element.**

 **[7] A slightly butchered reference to the Credence Clearwater Revival song Fortunate Son.**

 **I once again better explain the choices I made before the rioters break through!** **I always made it clear that Noah is rather selfish, I want to explore that side of him and unfortunately, Owen had to take the fall for it to display it! As such, for this elimination, I made the voting open because I wanted to be sure Owen's elimination made as much sense as it did!**

 **That I went with the army challenge was a rather late decision. At first I wanted to do crime movies in its place, but unfortunately I couldn't come up with a good challenge that didn't break the boundaries of decency. Then, at first I wanted them to do a challenge with submarines as a homage to the movie Periscope Down, but not only was that a little out there to let teens work with military subs, I also aim to not let them get off the film lot as often anymore. Then I briefly considered a Normandy invasion-like challenge, but I had already done that elsewhere so instead I refitted the canon challenge and that worked out fine!**

 **That they only use blowpipes instead of paintball guns was because otherwise the mood would become too violent when it already was rather action-packed!**

 **Now that we're through the chapter again, I'd like to ask to Fave, follow or leave a review if you like!**

 **Until next update!**

 **:D,**

 **L.W.**


	11. Pretty Normal Activity

**Total Drama Action: All-In**

 **The review response turned out to be awfully long today! :D**

 **Zafnak: Without spoiling anything, I do have some wild plans for Cody indeed! Like what's going to happen in this chapter for example!**

 **Acosta Jose Rameiro: Glad to hear you understood the direction I'm taking Eva and DJ's character and plots to perfectly! I'm not always certain the readers see them the same way as I do!**

 **The Phenomenal Flair: You may've figured that Cody didn't have to attend an elimination ceremony for the first time this season, so that has got to amount for some good fortunes! Lindsay was always a more independent character than she realized, and now she's finally aware of it! And I don't think unwarranted violence would DQ you, Chris would love the drama that comes with it too much for that!**

 **Silentsinger: Knowing Noah, he probably wouldn't care so much about redeeming himself, but rather enduring the hate until it dies down; just a theory! Justin better get a hold on Lindsay indeed, but now that she's taking charge, that might become tricky!**

 **Animation Adventures:** **Gwen was long overdue for taking a backseat indeed, which was exactly how I planned her plot to go at this stage. How did you expect Duncan to otherwise deal with his grief? Get into art :D? You may want to guess again once you start reading this chapter what's Sadie going to try next, and how long she'll keep it up for that matter! Lindsay was a star in the canon version of the episode and I just wanted to keep that in this version, only under different circumstances! And Cody? He's probably up for something else now. I can't share too much of it sadly! Eva is very firm in her principles, so you may think that her punishing Noah is not connected to any friendship she still has with him, a theory!**

 **Either way, I'm still glad that you continue to enjoy!**

 **Fika1999: I've actually improved my update times since then, but even still it's not much! I'm working on that! I personally thought that the Gaffers would be treated as the stars of the episode, but apparently the Grips were also really fun to read about! Like you said, probably because of all the interactions they had! It's also terrific to hear about how much you love Owen and Noah's characterizations! After all, letting Owen explore his other emotions could've been seen as breaking away from the norm too much. Glad you liked it, as well as the rest of the chapter!**

 **Xtremexavier15: You're not the only one who thought as such!**

 **Eternos137: Reluctant and tragic antagonists are my favorite, but we'll have to see how it goes with him! And I really appreciate your appreciation of Justin! He's one of those characters I feel is easy to write, but easy to mess up as well! Thank you!**

 **Knifez: War movies deal with explosions after all! Noah is up for a hard time, that's all I can assure you!**

 **Applauze: I'll keep it brief because your dedication to leaving intricate reviews can't be captured in an appropriate amount of words! I might as well write a chapter alone just to respond to you! It just feels rude to leave you with such a abridged response especially given the trouble you went to to write it, but I can't pick anything out to talk about! I just feel flattered that you wrote such a long _long_ review!**

 **And by the way, that Fleetwood Mac reference was not intentional!**

 **Frostbite100: It must've been a tough decision to cut out some of the cast, but they only had 26 22-minute episodes and I respect that they went with giving those who did make it ample focus! Still, I hope you'll be happy that you can experience a full-cast TDA here!**

 **Yolotsin Xochitl: I think Gwen is keeping to herself avoid drama, but I'm not sure what'd come from that! You're not the only one who likes this Eva, and I'm happy to hear that! And a Ezekiel Vs. Harold rivalry? Interesting...**

 **As for the rest; Thank you for your continued support!**

 **I wanted Owen to last a little, to have some relevance, but most importantly, to display some of his other emotions because despite being great as the jolly oaf that he is, exploring his anger and grief is something that isn't done all too often, and it was great to write!**

 **The poll asking you for your favorite team is still up. Cast a vote if you haven't yet!**

 **Total Drama Action: All-In castmates:**

 **Screaming Gaffers: Bridgette, DJ, Eva, Gwen, Ezekiel, Leshawna, Noah and Sadie.**

 **Killer Grips: Beth, Cody, Duncan, Harold, Justin, Lindsay and Tyler .**

 **Eliminated: Geoff. Izzy. Heather. Katie. Trent. Courtney. Owen.**

 **I ought to warn you in advance, today's elimination may be a little controversial again!**

* * *

 **Chapter/Episode 10: Pretty Normal Activity**

* * *

''Previously on Total Drama Action; The rage of war came to the film lot, but there was plenty of conflict going on already! It was a parade of anger, frustration and hatred all episode long but once Owen really lost it when he figured Noah wasn't honest with him, again, the chaos was complete! But even without the civil war going on with the Gaffers, they were completely bombshell-shocked by Lindsay and the Grips, and a few dirty tricks later during the voting meant that Owen's tour of duty ended, which made people only hate Noah more!''

''You thought wars were scary? Think again! This episode will really test your nerves! Keep a defibrillator close by, and hope you haven't done your laundry yet for this terrifying episode of Total, Drama, Action!'' Chris called from a random spot on the film lot early in the evening.

* * *

(Theme Song. Nothing too spooktacu-spectacular once you're familiar with it.)

* * *

Outside of the trailers after dinner, Ezekiel was fumbling with a music player and muttering out of minor annoyance as Sadie walked by, back in her usual clothing. Recognizing what Ezekiel struggled with, she leaned in and pressed a few buttons and hip-hop music began to play.

''Thanks, eh!'' Ezekiel told Sadie as they both sat down. ''I'm starting to get the hang of city life, but your machines are still so complicated to me!'' He explained before they both listened to the music for a short while as Sadie grew a inquisitive look.

''Hip-Hop music?'' She asked, both puzzled and a little curious.

''Yeah! Leshawna introduced me to it, eh! I don't know why I like it so much! It's really different from what I'm used to but I really like it! It makes me want to _rip_ along!''

''You mean rap?'' Sadie asked with a smile.

''Oh yeah! Rap!'' Ezekiel agreeably corrected himself before he improvised a beatbox, spewing a lot of spit in the process. '' _Yo yo yo make way because it's another nice Friday... night! Wide awoke, it's no joke but I could go for a..._ '' Ezekiel rapped before he paused and struggled to come up with something that rhymes.

''Coke?'' Sadie guessed.

''Soda.'' Ezekiel awkwardly finished. ''I'm still learning.'' He humbly admitted while Sadie giggled. Though as she was humored, she felt deeply inspired at the same time and would soon go to the costume department again.

* * *

Beth, Cody, Harold and Tyler sat in the Grip guys' trailer, the latter reading some of Harold's comic books while the others were playing Myths Of Arcadia again.

''Hey Harold, I don't think I get those comics of yours! It's as if I'm reading them backwards!'' Tyler remarked, a little puzzled.

''That's because Thrill La Kill: Densetu No Tsurugi isn't a comic, but _manga_! Show some respect!'' Harold pointed out, a little offended. ''And because manga is Japanese, which is read from right to left as opposed to English; you have to start at the other end!'' He explained on a much more jovial tone again.

''Ah! Now the story makes sense!'' Tyler contently mumbled before he turned the magazine around and resumed reading while Harold focused back on the game.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Thing is, if he accidentally started at the end, Tyler probably spoiled himself big-time!)

''Well, the story does. I still don't get why all these high school girls are all allowed to carry big swords and walk around in tiny outfits…'' Tyler somewhat inquisitively remarked. ''but I'm not really complaining!'' He laconically added as he resumed reading either way. [1]

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

''So when you play with two players, you should focus on gaining as much land as possible! But when you're with more than two players, you should instead find a balance between gaining land, and thus resources, and research to survive on the long term!'' Cody explained to Beth, who visibly struggled to comprehend it while Duncan and Justin walked in.

''Beth? Can I have a moment with you? In private?'' Justin requested, with a kind smile but serious tone. Without giving it another thought, she stood up and followed Justin outside.

''I'll be back soon.'' Beth told her fellow players before she exited the trailer and Duncan took her place.

''Really? ''Are you still playing that game?'' Duncan scoffed before he picked up a piece.

''Leave them to be man!'' Tyler defended them, still angry with Duncan, who shot Tyler a uninterested look.

''I'd leave them to be if they weren't playing these whacked out games! How is anyone ever going to take you serious? Or what would chicks have to think when they only see a bunch of man-children?'' Duncan smugly asked, making Cody perk his head up in mild shock.

''On the contrary Duncan, getting immersed in these kind of games requires a good sense of imagination and strategic smarts! Both of which are popular with the ladies.'' Harold explained, mildly indignant. ''Leshawna can attest to that!'' He added much more gleeful.

''Whatever, don't start believing your own make-believe.'' Duncan mumbled as he got out of the dinette. ''I'm going to bed, so don't cast your spells too loud if you plan on going on for a while.''

''There are no spells in Myths Of Arcadia! That's Keeps and Creatures you're thinking about!'' Harold exclaimed, somewhat offended while an awkward feeling washed over Cody. [2]

''I, don't, care!'' Duncan insistently pointed out as he climbed into his bunk.

* * *

''Beth, I need to talk to you about something serious.'' Justin declared after they had found a spot a small distance away from the trailers and Ezekiel's music.

''About what?'' Beth replied, both confused and a little worried by the serious tone.

''I've been feeling like you're not supporting me enough lately.'' Justin revealed, acting and sounding a little stern as well as sad.

''How so?'' Beth gasped, shocked more by Justin's statement than his body language.

''When I lost the water back during the apocalypse, I expected you to give me some support!''

''You needed a hug? Or maybe some makeup?'' Beth naively guessed, a little puzzled.

''I was more talking about supporting me from that judgmental glare I got from Lindsay!'' Justin clarified.

''I'm not telling you're wrong, but-''

''I think it was really out of place to blame me for losing the water when a giant bird was pecking my face off!'' Justin explained, a little disapproving. ''Wouldn't you ever support your boyfriend at home whenever he's facing judgment from others?'' He asked a little sternly as he crossed his arms and glared at Beth, making Beth nervous as she remained quiet and bit her lip for a short while.

''Y-yes of course I would!'' She stammered, afraid of Justin's scorn. ''You're right, I will be a better not-quite girlfriend to you, and a better girlfriend to Brady and defend you no matter what the world throws at you'' She admitted.

''A not-quite girlfriend?'' Justin inquired with a raised eyebrow.

''You know, I have Brady at home, but if it really works out between you and me, could we perhaps…. Hmm?'' Beth shyly asked, her voice slowly becoming a hardly audible mumble.

''We'll see!'' Justin answered, smiling but rolling his eyes. ''Anyway, we'll let bygones be bygones then!'' Justin smoothly assured Beth, making her gleefully smile as she pulled Justin closer and kissed his cheek.

''Sorry!'' She giggly apologized while Justin looked on in mild annoyance.

* * *

(Confessional cam. That's about the most noncommittal a relationship can be!)

''I've really been a lousy not-quite girlfriend for Justin so far. But it's pretty difficult to think what a good one is like; I haven't had a boyfriend… for long! '' Beth hastily added. ''I only met Brady days before I came here! But how can I still make Justin mine if it doesn't work out with Brady?'' She pondered.

(Static)

''That went swimmingly! While I wrapped Beth a little tighter around my finger, Duncan began working on the other guys! This has been a great idea of mine!'' Justin proudly boasted.

(Static)

''Usually I'm not so hot on this underhanded way of swaying people to our side, but the twerps kind of have it coming! I was thinking of pestering one of them to join us, but Justin thought that manipulation was a better way to make them start fight each other!'' Duncan casually explained. ''I trust Justin about as far as I can throw him, but for now he does have some good ideas!''

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

Elsewhere on the film lot, Bridgette and DJ were casually strolling around.

''How could we have voted Owen out instead of Noah? I thought we put some value in niceness on our team!'' Bridgette moodily said as she put her hands in the pockets of her hoodie.

''You're not going to like it, but I voted for him.'' DJ humbly admitted, indeed shocking Bridgette a little.

''Why?!'' Bridgette gasped, to which DJ cocked his head slightly. ''How could you do this? This isn't how I know you at all.'' Bridgette calmly continued, though that didn't make her shock any less obvious.

''I'm sorry, but I had to.'' DJ apologize, casual but genuine. ''Owen's a great guy and all, but he did more bad than good and he stressed me out like crazy. Plus, if he stayed mad like that, I'd have rather voted myself out.'' DJ explained as they stopped walking.

''Deej, I've started to see a completely different you the past few days!'' Bridgette expressed as she treated DJ to a rather concerned face while DJ eyed her, a little confused in response.

''How so?''

''You vote out the sweetest people on the film lot, and you willfully help Eva torture others!'' Bridgette exclaimed.

''It wasn't that bad.''

''How can you say that? Didn't you hear how loud Cody yelled when she tried to squeeze out that zit?'' Bridgette almost yelled in disbelief.

''Wouldn't you have done the same?'' DJ pointed out, to which Bridgette shrugged and nodded her head in indifferent agreement

''The thing is I don't recognize you anymore sometimes,'' She gently told him as she went in front of him and held his hands. ''and I don't want to see that happen to the kindest guy around! It's starting to worry me!'' She dejectedly mumbled.

''You don't have to! I'm still the sweet guy momma raised me as, just with a little more spine!'' DJ kindly assured her as he gently pulled her into a hug. ''Goodnight!'' He greeted her before he pulled away and left, leaving Bridgette doubting on what to do as she walked back to her trailer. Shortly after, she grew a assertive, determined expression as she made up her mind.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Pacifists think hate is the only thing that should be hated... are you sensing the catch 22?)

''Ever since the season started, there is so much hate and hostility going on, and when I'm around that, I get angry myself! I can't stand it! There's too many people making too many problems, and there's not much love to go around!'' Bridgette groaned, crossing her arms. ''DJ is among the last kind people here, but Eva is slowly turning him into a cold brute like herself. I'm not going to let her!'' She pledged. [3]

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

The following afternoon, everyone except for one castmate was in the craft services tent where Chef's gruel was the sole choice for lunch again.

As they sat down, Eva followed them shortly after, being slowed down by a notable limp and passing Harold and Tyler as they attempted to pull the sticky slob off of a plate.

''Is your ankle _still_ sore? I think you need to get some ice on that!'' DJ advised.

''It's nothing. I only tripped over a root yesterday. I'll walk it off.'' Eva insisted as she sat down.

''Bull! I'll get you something!'' DJ motherly told her as he got up.

''DJ! It's nothing!'' Eva angrily repeated.

''I can't hear you!'' DJ responded as he got into the kitchen and came back moments later. ''Here, this will help!'' DJ assured her as he handed her an icepack.

''Thanks.'' Eva mumbled as she put the pack against her sore ankle.

Just then, the only missing castmate came walking in; Sadie, wearing a floppy beret, a magenta off-shoulder T-shirt and very baggy pants, how she dressed and how showily she strutted in caught everyone's attention.

''Waddup waddup? My ni-'' Sadie bombastically shouted, lagging on the tone immediately when she took note of Leshawna's furious scowl. ''-incompoops...'' She quietly and awkward finished, getting the message.

* * *

(Confessional cam. You better check your vocabulary before things get hairy!)

''Even _I_ know you can't just say that word, eh!'' Ezekiel said.

(Static)

''Well, didn't need a full day to find out hiphop culture is not my piece of cake.'' Sadie mumbled, disappointed as she tossed her beret off.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

As Sadie sat down, the next person came walking in.

''Good afternoon cast! Finish your meal and follow me, or don't finish it! 'Cuz today's challenge is sure to make you hurl it up in no time!'' Chris announced.

''Chris! Someone stole my cigs! You know who?'' Chef called from the kitchen, poking his head out of the serving window.

''Not me dude!'' Chris casually denied, holding his hands up. ''I stay away from them and the looks they give you on the long term!'' He added before beginning to walk out of the tent ''Follow me to the studios for the lowdown of today's challenges!'' Chris announced before he conspicuously quickly left the tent again as the castmates got up and followed him out.

Once the castmates were outside, everyone could see Chris stand opposite of them right before a bus loudly honked as it raced past the castmates and promptly ran Chris over. The castmates screamed in terror as blood was sent spraying everywhere while the bus drove off as if it never hit anything, leaving the castmates covered in blood and silent in utter shock, to stunned to notice anything about the mess.

''I thought I'd be more happy to see Chris die than I am right now.'' Leshawna murmured as they approached the bloody mess. However, once they got a closer look, they realized they were being pranked.

''Wait a minute, this is just a dummy!'' Beth exclaimed, picking up a damaged rubber puppet of Chris.

''And this is the worst fake blood I've ever seen.'' Duncan noted as he examined some of it between his fingers.

''How are you such an expert on fake blood?'' Bridgette mistrustfully asked.

''Toddlers don't scare themselves.'' Duncan indifferently shrugged, the brief answer being enough to earn himself a disgusted glare from her.

''Psych!'' Chris's voice called out to them as he appeared to the castmates, alive and well as he hid around a corner of the craft services tent. ''Don't worry kids! I'm perfectly fine and I was never dead, and I doubt a legend like me ever will!''

''Shame, I was going to call dibs on your trailer.'' Duncan scoffed, having recovered remarkably quickly from the shock.

''Why would you scare us like that?'' Sadie whimpered.

''Because scaring is what today's terrifying, bloodcurdling, horror movie challenges are all about!'' Chris announced, which was met with mixed responses, notable was Sadie gulping.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Soiled pants count: Zero... so far!)

''The last time I watched a horror movie, I was eleven and got so scared I got a seizure! I knew I'd never wanted to watch anything like that again!'' Sadie frantically. ''I don't do well with horror, or even anything scary! Once during biology class, the teacher showed some pictures of some really freaky animals, and I nearly hurled!'' She continued before she sighed miserably and slumped over. ''This is not going to be a fun challenge for me!''

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

As Chris led them to the studios, they walked through a park set with a gazebo, where Chris was slightly disgusted with all the spent cigarettes littering the floor.

''What's with all these butts laying around? Whoever of you nabbed Chef's sticks, you had plenty of time to smoke away any war trauma you got during the previous challenge!'' Chris sternly warned them.

''What makes you think any of us did it?'' Noah asked.

''I've worked long enough with these interns to know that they don't smoke!'' Chris answered matter-of-factly.

''Why would _you_ out of all people care about your staff?''

''Because unlike you, I still somewhat care about my people!'' Chris flatly retorted, catching Noah completely off-guard as he stopped walking to think up a witty counter, but shrugged awkwardly as he couldn't.

Chris led them inside one of the large studios containing a dark, eerie forest set.

''One of the hallmarks of horror is the scares, and a by-product of the scares are the screams! Today's three challenges are centered around several serial killer scenarios where you have to frighten the decibels out of the rival team's castmates! The screams are measured on a scream-o-meter!'' Chris explained as a meter briefly appeared above him and a stock scream briefly made it shoot in the red. ''Make them stain their slacks with either bodily function, and you get an instant win! The team that wins two out of three wins the whole deal!''

''Each team has to pick a screamer, and I don't care how many killers there are! Just remember that only the loudest scream will net you points!'' Chris added before he left to get some coffee while the teams took some distance and got down to strategizing.

* * *

Lindsay eyed the set and tried to get inspired.

''I'm pretty sure we'll all agree that Duncan should be the killer! He just _breathes_ the role!'' Justin stated, holding a grimy hockey mask.

''He always scares me without even trying!'' Harold retorted, partly serious and partly sniping at Duncan.

''I take that as a compliment!'' Duncan replied a little proudly before he took the mask. ''Alright. I'm always up for a good scaring!'' He agreed with a smile.

''Maybe we should go in with more scarers, so we have more chance to scare the screamer?'' Lindsay suggested.

''The more killers, the more screams! That sounds like a solid idea!'' Cody humbly agreed.

''We'll make them scream forever!'' Lindsay excitably responded, her excitement being somewhat contagious.

''Hold on, do any of you even have any experience with horror movies?'' Duncan interrupted, unimpressed and having little faith in them.

''Does that gondola scene from the original Candice And The Confectionary Factory count?'' Harold asked after a short pause. [4]

Duncan looked away and spun his hand as he considered it. ''Sorta.'' He answered somewhat agreeably.

''Don't be such a bummer Duncan!'' Tyler scolded him. ''Lindsay singlehandedly carried us last time! I'm sure she'll do great this time as well!''

''Thank you Ty-Ty!'' Lindsay gladly cooed as she gave Tyler a quick peck on his cheek.

Duncan was to straighten himself to engage in an argument, but backed off at the last moment. ''I guess you're right!'' He agreed with a smug smile as he crossed his arms and leaned against a light.

Lindsay walked over to a box with props and retrieved several more hockey masks. ''Who wants to be a good scarer?''

* * *

''I'll be the first to say it, but DJ is going to be the killer!'' Eva declared, immediately getting down to business. As DJ was a little taken aback, both Eva's wish and her assertiveness annoyed Bridgette.

''What? Why me?''

''You need to learn to use your inner bear, able to intimidate and scare everyone and everything!'' Eva insisted before she scratched her chin and thought briefly.

''But I don't want to! I _hate_ horror movies! What's so much fun about scaring people? Or scary things at all?'' DJ wondered.

''Sometimes, the best things for you are the things we don't want to do!'' Eva tried to convince DJ, after which he seemed to ponder on becoming the killer anyway.

''Hold on Eva, if DJ doesn't feel comfortable being the screamer and doesn't want to be it, then we have to respect that!'' Bridgette stated. DJ was surprised by this sudden support while Eva just cast her a flat glare.

''I guess that's also true Eva! It doesn't feel right!'' DJ agreed. Eva was to respond, but then Noah stepped in.

''I'll be the 'screamer'! Horror movies are cliché-addled sensation fests and are about the most nonsensical things ever.'' Noah lazily stated, his attitude annoying some of the Gaffers as he climbed onto the stage. ''I'll pay the director of the first movie that'll scare me 100 bucks!''

''Maybe it'd be better if we let Gwen be the killer.'' Bridgette calmly announced, surprising Gwen, who had been keeping to herself as was usual recently.

''You- you want _my_ input?'' Gwen unsurely asked.

''You're the only one who watches these kind of movies anyway.'' Bridgette shrugged, not batting much of an eye and even sounding slightly appalled. Gwen felt offended, but sighed and let it slide.

''I guess I do.'' Gwen listlessly shrugged before she put on the mask.

''Besides, you look pretty scary eh, but in a really interesting way!'' Ezekiel noted.

''Thanks Zeke...'' Gwen flatly mumbled, taking no joy from the compliment.

* * *

Moments later, Harold and Noah climbed onto the set while Chris set himself up right in front of it.

''Challenge begins in five seconds! Lights,'' Chris called, after which the lighting dimmed, making the set even spookier. ''Camera,'' He added as a camera was positioned and started recording. ''And... _action_!'' Chris finished as he plopped down in a director chair to watch the scene.

Harold and Noah idly paced around the set, not sure what they had to do. Noah idly walked past a bush when he heard it rustling briefly and was just in time to look at it before Beth wearing a mask shot out of the bush.

''Boo!'' She yelled, leaving Noah unmoved.

''Oh no! Aaah!'' Noah insincerely yelled as he waved his hands around in a cynical display of fear, the Scream-O-Meter not measuring anything. While Noah was doing so, someone else was sneaking up on him from behind, and he would've remained undetected by Noah if he didn't step on a twig, its snapping alerting Noah and spotting Cody behind him.

''Oh man!'' Cody griped as Noah remained unimpressed.

''Bóóóóóóóó!'' Lindsay wailed as she came from around the big tree on the set, which was inconceivably ineffective at Noah as he instead chuckled at her feeble attempt.

''Hmm... Beth came from the bush, Cody sneaked up to me, Lindsay came from behind a tree so that means the next should come...'' Noah listed a little dully, pausing and pointing his finger up when he heard rustling from above before Tyler could be heard yelling as he tripped and fell down from the branch he stood on, landing with a painful thud… on Noah. ''From the tree, yeah. I figured.'' Noah finished as he laid under Tyler, dull but a little pained. Meanwhile, Duncan looked on from the side and shook his head.

Meanwhile, Harold looked on and wasn't aware of Gwen sneaking past him in the foreground.

''Huh!'' Harold breathed, spooked by a shrill, soft but clearly audible sound like a blade brushing against a metal tabletop. He kept his focus fixed on the spot where he thought the sound came from until Gwen suddenly came up in his face and growled, taking Harold completely by surprise and making him scream his lungs out, sending the Scream-O-Meter into the red, even without the help of Sadie, who looked on and got spooked just by watching it.

''Sorry! I, I'm just easily scared!'' Sadie explained to the looks of her team.

''With around 90 decibels, we'll add the first notch to Gwen and the Gaffers!'' Chris announced as he got onto the set.

* * *

The cast was brought to two separate, smaller sets looking like worn-out rooms with only a single couch in them.

''For this scene, two of you have to get their mouth game on! It's all detailed on this little script! Two screamers per team!'' Chris announced as he handed Beth and Bridgette a single paper and began to read the very minimal script as they walked back to their team.

''Oh- oh my! It says we have to make out!'' Beth gasped as a flustered blush appeared on her cheeks. ''Say, Justin, what about you and me show how good we can, _act_?'' Beth purred at Justin, who was not in the slightest willing to and couldn't help but let that show briefly. Beth leaned in and puckered her lips to start kissing when Justin placed a halting finger on them.

''As much as I love to Beth, I think we better leave anything challenge and kissing related over to people who have... _experience_!'' Justin suggested, gestured over at Lindsay and Tyler, who obviously smiled at the prospect.

''But Lindsay should- I-'' Beth tried to reason until a glare from Justin reminded her of what they talked about earlier. ''I guess.'' She regretfully mumbled, at which Justin smiled.

''Justin's right! We're pretty good at...'' Lindsay continued before she paused to giggle briefly at Tyler. ''Acting!'' She quipped as Tyler wiggled his eyebrows while Beth looked on, a little dejected.

''I'll be the killer then...'' Beth sighed sullenly as she put on the mask.

* * *

(Confessional cam. I do hope Lindsay and Tyler don't get too deep in their acting that it becomes an entirely different genre!)

''It's not fair! Every time I try to get cozy with Justin, something or someone gets in the way!'' She complained before she sighed and glanced up to the ceiling. ''Is it too much asked for Justin and me to give us a chance to do something romantic?''

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

''Two of us have to...'' Bridgette explained to the Gaffers as she had to reread the last part to believe it. ''make out!'' She finished in slight disbelief.

''Too bad Geoff isn't here right now, right?'' Eva sarcastically responded as she crossed her arms.

''Who of you feels like making out?'' Bridgette asked, trying to ignore Eva's comment. Despite the exciting prospect, the Gaffers remained quiet and reluctant to volunteer.

Bridgette rolled her eyes and scanned the studio for something suitable to use for what she had planned. ''If no one wants to, we'll let faith decide!'' Bridgette declared as she got a few paintbrushes laying around a background-in-making and grabbed a handful of them. ''Whoever gets the shortest is going up!'' She stated as everyone grabbed a paintbrush. After a quick examination however, they were annoyed to learn that it was all for nothing.

''They're all equal length!'' Leshawna stated, after which Bridgette did a quick facepalm as Leshawna threw her paintbrush away. ''You know what? I'll go smooch away then! Who's with me?'' She asked as Noah shrugged and rolled his eyes.

''You're not exactly my type, but, whatever!'' Noah indifferently chuckled as he walked up to Leshawna.

''I'm not into two-timers, squirt!'' Leshawna spat back, her violence catching Noah off-guard and making him inch back again as she cast a calm glance at Ezekiel.

''Zeke? What about you?'' Leshawna asked as Ezekiel reeled in shock and relative embarrassment.

''But what about you and- I don't know, eh!'' Ezekiel incoherently stammered, blushing and completely abashed, to the humor of some Gaffers. ''Okay then, eh!'' He mumbled as he and Leshawna climbed onto the stage.

''So we have a couple of lovebirds, but you should be the killer instead of Gwen.'' Eva suggested to DJ as she carelessly pulled the mask off of Gwen's face, annoying her greatly as she reeled forward. ''Your big husky build alone can be pretty intimidating.'' She continued as DJ briefly thought it over.

''Thank you for the compliment, but I don't think my momma would like me being a killer, as an actor or otherwise.'' DJ politely denied.

''Put it on! I was taught that-'' Eva said as she pushed the mask into DJ's grasp.

''Eva, you seriously got to stop! DJ doesn't want to! End of story!'' Bridgette insisted notably assertive, which earned her a curious look from DJ. Eva looked around and felt that the others' opinions on her were pretty low now, and this stifled Eva's ability to retort. Instead, Eva indifferently hissed and crossed her arms in defeat. Bridgette smiled with a subtle aggressive flare and handed Gwen the mask.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Why don't they send Bridgette out as the killer? Aggression can be scary too!)

''Bridgette normally can't be pushed to even shoot someone a dirty look when provoked and now she aggressively defies me at any chance she gets. Strange...'' Eva suspiciously growled.

(Static)

''I don't like fighting aggression with aggression, but with people like Eva you sometimes have no choice if you want them to stop! Still, it's helping so far!'' Bridgette stated with a faintly proud smile.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

Moments later, the sets were abandoned by everyone not directly involved with the challenge as the 'couples' sat on their couches. Where the Gaffer couple wasn't doing anything yet on the couch, with Ezekiel especially being anxious, Lindsay and Tyler had no problem getting in the mood. Tyler let his fingers walk over Lindsay's shoulder before Lindsay crawled on his lap and they began kissing, getting it on pretty quickly and pretty intensely as they laid down the couch, moaning and focused only on each other.

''You seem pretty okay with Ezekiel kissing Leshawna, Harold!'' Cody noted as they watched outside the studio, getting increasingly concerned for him.

''It's only part of the challenge. It probably won't mean anything to my big goddess!'' Harold confidently answered while Duncan behind him crossed his arms and smiled as if he anticipated something nasty for Harold.

Meanwhile, Ezekiel tried to scud over to Leshawna to initiate making out, but quickly shuffled away from her again. ''I can't do this, eh!''

''Why not?'' Leshawna asked, having remained remarkably casual.

''I was taught that kissing a woman who's already in a relationship is wrong, eh! I can't do this to Harold!'' Ezekiel explained, clearly conflicted.

''What's that for crazy talk? Harold and me aren't a thing anymore!'' Leshawna declared.

''You're not?'' Ezekiel responded in surprise, raising an eyebrow.

''No, Harold was a wonderful guy! But we grew apart and our relationship was kind of a spur anyway!'' Leshawna explained. The only one who was more surprised than Ezekiel was Harold, who was watching the recording, but where Ezekiel was merely surprised, Harold was devastated by what he heard as Duncan looked over his shoulder.

* * *

(Confessional cam. A broken heart; what romantics call the aftermath of a breakup, and cardiologists call rupture due to severe trauma.)

''But-'' Harold stammered until he placed a hand over his mouth and leaned on the desk as he reflected on Leshawna's words, too stunned to respond.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

''Guess your big goddess cuckolded you big-time-'' Duncan meanly quipped, finishing just in time before Harold gave him a punch in Duncan's face over his shoulder with an unmoved, crushed expression.

''Oh, okay then! Then I guess I can kiss you without any troubles, eh!'' Ezekiel mumbled, scratching the back of his head as he inched closer again. ''I only hope I do it right eh, I never kissed anyone before!''

''Don't worry Zeke, it's only acting!'' Leshawna calmed him down with a warm smile. ''Don't get too excited though!'' She sternly added.

''Okay, eh!'' Ezekiel stammered, a little afraid as he leaned in with his head. Just as they lips locked and started to get it on, they were startled by the set's front door being rudely kicked open as Beth came charging in, swinging a knife and screaming savagely.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Swinging knife and screaming savagely? Sounds like any average cooking show!)

''Beth probably would've scared them even better _without_ the mask!'' Justin meanly quipped.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

''No no no! She's way too early!'' Duncan complained as he rubbed the spot Harold just punched him.

Despite Duncan's complaints however, this made Ezekiel and Leshawna yelp in startled shock, sending the Scream-O-Meter in the upper yellow.

* * *

(Confessional cam. What if horror movie serial killer just want love too but can't properly express it?)

''Aw man! Couldn't Beth wait a little longer? I barely got to get a taste, eh! It was my _first_ kiss and I was being...uh...'' Ezekiel griped before he confused moaned. ''What was it called again? Rooster-blocked?''

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

Meanwhile, Lindsay and Tyler were passionately making out without a care for anything besides each other. As such, they remained ignorant of a series of ominous noises, or when Gwen suddenly jumped onto the couch's headrest and brandished a knife above her head, they remained completely unaware of her.

''Hello?!'' Gwen called in increasing annoyance as she got down from the couch. The only answer she got was the sound of moaning and smooching. ''Guys?'' She asked as she started to feel awkward being there. She considered ways to catch their attention, but couldn't bring herself to manually interrupt them. ''Forget it.'' She grumbled as she climbed off the set and headed to the others.

''What was that?'' Bridgette grumbled in minor frustration as Gwen returned, crossing her arms.

''I'd think someone like you would know how _distracted_ you get if you are making out!'' Gwen bitterly retorted, to which Bridgette rolled her eyes. ''They'll scream, eventually, and very briefly and before they do I hope they don't expect me to join in.'' She cynically continued as she took the mask off.

''Weren't you supposed to be the expert on how to scare couples?'' Noah asked.

''I guess real serial killers feel no qualms about breaking up a couple in heat.'' Gwen disinterestedly guessed, noting the disapproving looks she got.

''Just watch!'' Eva determinedly responded as she snatched the mask out of Gwen's grasp and stomped back to the set. Once there, Lindsay and Tyler were still making out too intensely to notice or care about Eva as she held onto the underside of the couch and threw it over, laying it on its back. Lindsay and Tyler yelped as they were slung onto the floor and before they fully realized what happened, Eva towered over them and pitched a loud roar, completely terrifying Lindsay and Tyler and their screaming sending the Scream-O-Meter in the far red.

''And with another overwhelming performance, the Gaffers win today's challenge with such ease, it's almost scary!'' Chris announced. ''But that's not all! The Gaffers don't just win invincibility today, but you also get a dinner prepared and provided by Sawyer's Deli! On top of that, you'll also get a bowling night as a reward and on top of that get to spend the night at a rustic cabin in Ontario's quaint woodland!'' He continued, to the surprise of the Gaffers.

''A cabin? Not a hotel in the Rockies?'' Gwen guessed, contradictorily sarcastic.

''Good, giving each other heart attacks at least amount to something nice!'' Leshawna mumbled.

''So nice! Sawyer's casseroles are _to die for_!'' Sadie raved as Chef came by.

''Follow Chef Hatchet and he'll get you everywhere you need to be tonight! Have fun!'' Chris called out as the, mostly, excited followed Chef out of the studio while the Grips enviously looked on.

''That's a very big reward for such a small challenge!'' Duncan noted.

''Are you kidding me? The real challenge is only beginning just now!'' Chris replied as he rubbed his hands, eager to explain it to them.

''How? Is the dinner possessed or are they going to a haunted bowling alley or something?'' Cody wondered, completely puzzled like the rest of his team.

''I'll explain it when we get there! Let's go!'' Chris said with a excited smile as he beckoned them to come along.

* * *

A while later, Chris had driven the Grips to an old, somewhat worn out but still perfectly livable two-floor cabin in a thick forest. As the sun began to quickly set, they noted that it was getting pretty dark.

''Is this the place the Gaffers are crashing tonight?'' Tyler inquired.

''It's not just that, it's also the set of the tonight's _real_ challenge! Producing and directing your own horror movie, with the Gaffers as the unwitting stars!'' Chris happily announced.

''I'm listening.'' Duncan said with a smirk, liking what Chris implied.

''Your job is to scare the Gaffers so badly tonight that they'll flee the cabin! Either scare them away, or force them out! But remember, be _very_ discreet! If they know for sure you're pranking them, the challenge immediately ends and you lose! If you can get them all out before daybreak, you win immunity instead of the Gaffers!'' Chris explained as Duncan grew a gradually more wicked and anticipating grin as Chris led them to a big tent set up just off the clearing, the dark fabric blending in perfectly with the surrounding woods.

''We'll provide you with costumes, props and other tools to create horrendous special effects to scare the soul out of them!'' Once inside, the Grips were presented giving the Grips a look at the plethora of tools at their disposal such as trunks with costumes, a vanity mirror, small electronics such as sound machines, lights and speakers, several big bottles of liquids and a chest of power tools.

''It's an old cabin we bought over cheaply, so I'd say go crazy, be savvy and be original! You have until the Gaffers get here to prepare the cabin, which is in a few hours though, so do hurry!'' Chris concluded his explanation as he backed off.

''This is going to be hilarious!'' Duncan excitably declared as he cast one last look at the contents before facing Chris again.

''Why would anyone sell a cabin this big for so little? A little restoration, some varnish here and there and it's a great property to sell!'' Harold remarked.

''I think he said it was built on a Indian burial ground or something but enough time wasted!'' Chris offhandedly mentioned.

''Probably sounded great in the ad...'' Justin wryly remarked as Chris left. [5]

''Given how your stunning performance could at worst scare a sleeping baby, I guess I better take charge this time!'' Duncan suggested, sparing no expense to mock the others involved.

''You let us mess it up, did you?'' Tyler spitefully guessed, raising an eyebrow.

''Hey, if you were so sure you didn't need my help, who was I to stop you from tripping yourself up?'' Duncan retorted with a confident smile while Lindsay could only cast a sad look in response, everyone knowing that he was right as Tyler muttered something under his breath, having to admit his error. ''So if you want us to this right for a change, you follow my orders!'' Duncan confidently instructed the others.

''I, I can learn from my mistakes!'' Was Lindsay's slightly desperate retort. The Grips alternately eyed Duncan and Lindsay, before they all, save for Tyler turned to face Duncan, to Lindsay's disappointment, accompanied with a sigh.

* * *

(Confessional cam. But sometimes there are better choices. Make no mistake about that.)

''I was doing so well last time, I thought I could've done this one right too! But I think I just don't know enough about scaring people or horror movies to do so!'' Lindsay reasoned, if still massively disappointed. ''The only horror I know is walking into the mall and seeing all the boutiques and shops have these horrible clothes and designs! That's the stuff of nightmares!'' She added, followed by a genuinely horrified shudder.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

''Now, to understand what we have to do; what's the most important part of horror movies?'' Duncan asked as he paced around.

''To scare people?'' Cody guessed.

''To make them scream?'' Beth added.

''No! That is only the _result_! Horror movies revolve around the suspense and the buildup to an ultimate fright! That's where you went wrong, you just tactlessly went in spook them. But to really frighten people, you first have to let them become gradually afraid and uncomfortable of the unknown, let their imagination run wild with what terrors are after them and at the peak of their anxiety, you scare them! And that's how we're going to do it tonight!'' Duncan explained, as professional as he was passionate on the subject as the others listened on, somewhat in awe of his knowledge.

''How do you know all this stuff?'' Justin asked.

''I'm a big-time horror movie buff, obviously! I also helped build an haunted house at the county fair last Halloween.'' Duncan proudly answered before he shrugged slightly at the memory. '' That was the first honest buck I made in my life!''

* * *

(Confessional cam. If you do what you love, you will not work a day in your life!)

''Actually, the first honest buck I made was selling my dad's toupees, but neither dad nor the police thought I was very honest because I sold them as _pets_.'' Duncan explained with a wry smile. ''In my defense though am I a criminal for selling them as pets or are the people buying them so stupid to think they are?''

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

After Duncan had given everyone instructions, Cody and Harold ended up next to each other installing bugs in the wall when Cody noted that Harold still looked rather glum for obvious reasons.

''Hey Harold, I'm sorry for Leshawna dude.'' Cody sympathetically remarked.

''Yes, but alas, I should've known better.'' Harold listlessly guessed. ''I was a fool for thinking that I was still her man! But I should cherish the memory, the brief time I was!'' He mumbled a little spiteful, as if he was angry at time for going so fast.

''At least you still had her for a while!'' Cody tried to support him, but Harold not replying implied he found little solace in Cody's consolation and the two resumed on the preparations in silence, which made Cody feel a little uncomfortable on top of feeling sorry. ''A bug. How funny they call it a bug! You'd think they'd have made it into a Baggamon by now!'' Cody wondered as he turned the device in his finger, hoping to steer the conversation into a more lighthearted topic

''A bug-electric type, that'd fit nicely in my championship team!'' Harold mumbled as the topic slowly distracted him from his sadness.

''What does it consist of?'' Cody curiously asked.

''I have a level 43 Huskold, a level 45 Arcranium, a level 48 Goldrilla, a level 49 Carniefoe and a level 59 Dharmaster!'' Harold explained as Cody's eyes widened at the mention of the last creature.

''You have a Dharmaster?! Dude, that's awesome! Psychic-Steel combination Baggamon are about the best!'' Cody loudly raved, which caught the attention of the other Grips.

''Solid defense and high special attack with only a few weaknesses!'' Harold proudly remarked, both unaware of the others' glances. ''However, I heard the new music type Baggamon is going to have a advantage over it!''

''Yes, I heard about the music type! It's a strong but very situational type. It's very weak against elemental Baggamon but super effective against all others!'' Cody remarked with increasing thrill. [6]

''I'll completely upset the competitive meta!'' Harold almost squeaked out of excitement.

''Oh yeah!'' Cody cheered as he and Harold shared an ecstatic high-five and Cody noticed the mocking stares Justin and Duncan shot him along with Beth and Lindsay's much more stupefied looks.

''Have you got your game with you? I'd _love_ to do a few trades!'' Harold stated, after which Cody took a while to respond as the glares he got incited an awkward, rather embarrassed feeling in him.

''Uh... no. I left it at home.'' Cody answered, suddenly very dull as he quickly shuffled off, puzzling Harold.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Let's casually ignore for now how everyone got to the confessional on the film lot when they were miles away from it!)

''Duncan was right! I looked like a complete nerd just now!'' Cody sighed. ''I think it's time for me to move on to other hobbies and interests that seem less childish if I want to be taken seriously!'' He sorrowfully declared.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

Some hours later when the Grips had finished preparing, Chef lead the delighted Gaffers to the cabin, lighting the dark trail with a old-fashioned lantern.

''210 points on one game! That were some really good throws, Eva!'' Sadie complimented her, still a little amazed.

''I play it pretty often. My cousin always wants me to go bowling with him, even at _really_ inconvenient times.'' Eva answered with a hint of annoyance at the memory. [7]

''You guys told me I scored a turkey, but I never got one, eh!'' Ezekiel stated, a little disappointed, making Bridgette and DJ next to him giggle.

''That's just bowling lingo, Zeke!'' Bridgette kindly pointed out.

''Oh...'' Ezekiel gulped, somewhat humbled and a little more saddened. ''At least I got to see those bowling ball cleaners in real life!'' He quickly reasoned, quickly cheering up again.

''The bowling wasn't my kind of thing, but that dinner was _divine_!'' Leshawna contently moaned as she held her full stomach.

''I could not have tipped to that!'' DJ amicably replied.

''I told you Sawyer's casseroles were the best!'' Sadie remarked.

''Yeah, it had a certain human touch to it!'' Ezekiel agreed.

''Owen would've _loved_ it!'' Leshawna offhandedly added, which made Noah raise an eyebrow.

''Is that supposed to mean anything?'' Noah bitterly inquired as the Gaffers eyed the cabin they just arrived at.

''Ten bucks there's a secret lab in the basement.'' Noah flatly remarked. While the house evoked little in the Gaffers, the sight of the old cabin unnerved Sadie.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Either that, or a gateway to hell!)

''When I was at the funeral of my grandpa, I felt this really chilly, uneasy breeze during the funeral and at the graveyard. Like I'm feeling things and people that aren't there! And that cabin feels a little like that… but very bad! It's a feeling I get when something is off, like, _really_ off about a place!'' Sadie stated with a matching expression. ''I think it's just that I get spooked easily, graveyards aren't very lively places after all!'' She guessed, a little more reasonable again.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

''Here's the keys to your digs for the night! Sweet dreams!'' Chef insincerely wished them as he rudely dropped the keys on the doormat before he left.

''Aren't you staying with us?'' Sadie asked, getting a little afraid.

''Nah. I have no business with your little sleepover! I got my own warm bed at the film lot waiting for me!'' Chef answered, facing the Gaffers before he turned around and walked back over the forest trail, disappearing eerily quick into the darkness.

''It'd have only made things awkward anyway!'' Leshawna said with a smile as she picked up the key from the doormat as something in an upstairs window caught Sadie's eye. She took a closer look and saw a demonic pig head with glowing red eyes in the dark room above her. Obviously, Sadie was frightened and hyperventilated briefly.

''What's that?!'' Sadie gasped in utter terror as she pointed up to the window, spooking the other Gaffers. They followed whatever Sadie was pointing at, but remained completely indifferent.

''What's what?'' Bridgette asked, calm and curious. As Sadie looked up herself, she too realized there was nothing in the window.

''It was- it was a pig!'' Sadie stammered, unsure of herself now.

''Please calm down Sadie, the challenge is over!'' Eva grumbled as Bridgette took Sadie's hand and entered.

''This is nice!'' Bridgette noted after switching the light on and watched the somewhat dated but cozy living room.

''Anything that's not the trailers is nice!'' Noah agreed cynically. Meanwhile, Ezekiel threw some wood into the fireplace and lit it, providing a comfy, cozy atmosphere in the living room. Aside from the living room and the kitchen, there was also another backroom and the stairs to the second floor.

''Unbelievable we won all this as a reward for such a lousy challenge!'' Leshawna stated, lounging about as everyone gathered around the fire.

''And the horror challenge was pretty tame too!'' Eva agreed.

''You think so?'' DJ asked unsurely.

''Totally. It was all jump scares. Nothing worthwhile'' Noah huffed.

''My gramma's story about wendigos is much scarier, eh!'' Ezekiel stated.

''The story my grandma told me about this thing called the Almasty is much worse!'' Eva assured him.

''All this monster talk gave me a flare for sharing scary stories!'' Leshawna stated after an excitable hum, which was met with similar responses from some of the other Gaffers.

''You're better off not doing that.'' Gwen casually warned them as she sat by herself, doodling in her sketchbook.

''One scary story can't hurt!'' Leshawna shrugged, though sounding a little indignant.

''Your funeral then. I'll be in the kitchen.'' Gwen relented in a indifferent sigh, using a strangely specific word choice as she gathered her sketchbook along with another smaller book and left.

''Zeke, you talked about a wendigo?'' Eva inquired, making Ezekiel gladly nod his head in affirmation.

''What's a wendigo?'' Sadie quietly asked, nervous but also curious.

''A wendigo is a evil native American spirit linked to winter and starvation. And it's said to be born from someone who commits cannibalism, eh! looks emaciated and has glowing eyes! It's always hungry for humans and their souls!'' Ezekiel explained, jerking up a finger not unlike Harold when he explains something.

''Are you hearing this?'' Tyler asked as the Grips listened on a short distance away by means of the bugs as Duncan wrote it all down.

''I'm with Gwen though maybe it's not a good idea!'' DJ suggested as that brief description alone was enough to make him, and by extension Sadie, become pretty unnerved.

''Telling scary stories in a place like probably isn't so smart indeed. Let's stop before we start seeing ghosts!'' Bridgette agreeably but assertively suggested.

''No no, let him talk! I'm interested!'' Eva shushed him as a curious but wicked smile was etched on her face.

''Maybe he can tell you the story in private later on.'' Bridgette patiently suggested.

''Let, Zeke, talk!'' Eva insisted.

''But it's scaring DJ and Sadie!'' Bridgette protested.

''Boohoo, babysitter! Getting scared is a part of life!'' Eva loudly retorted while DJ Ezekiel silently looked on at their argument, exchanging glances briefly.

* * *

(Confessional cam. An angry Eva can be far scarier than anything that goes bump in the night!)

''That was the first time girls were fighting over me, eh!'' Ezekiel noted before he scratched his head. ''And I honestly don't know what other guys find so awesome about it.'' He added, rather confused.

(Static)

''I'm starting to see how controlling Eva is and how aggressively she tries to get her way and force people to do things they don't want. This isn't just for DJ anymore, it's for everyone's good that she gets shown her place a little!'' Bridgette declared.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

As Sadie grew bored with watching them argue, she looked out of the window and froze up shortly after upon seeing something. ''Hey Zeke, that wendigo thing of yours had glowing eyes, right?'' Sadie asked, petrified.

''Uh-huh.'' Zeke confirmed, if a little puzzled.

''You mean like _those_?!'' Sadie squeaked as she pointed out of the window, the others present joined her and most of them gasped at the sight of two pair of orange glowing eyes watching them from the forest. However, what they obviously didn't know was that the 'eyes' were made by Harold and Justin, who used flashlights covered in orange crepe paper to fool them.

''Please! That's probably just Gwen playing a prank on us to make a fool of us!'' Leshawna scoffed, getting over the kitchen, and not being surprised at all to find no one there. ''Case in point!'' She added as the Gaffers saw that the only sign of Gwen left in the kitchen were her sketchbook and the other book she carried, the former of which Noah picked up and scrolled through.

''You know what, all this spooky talk is tiring me out! I think I'm going to bed!'' Bridgette said as she stretched out while Noah raised his eyebrow briefly on something in the sketchbook, thought about it and put it back.

''I'm calling first dibs on the shower! Bowling alleys always make me feel so greasy!'' Leshawna stated as she quickly but dignified made her way over to find the bathroom.

''Hurry up, we haven't got all night!'' Eva grumbled as she and most of the others followed Leshawna upstairs while Ezekiel tended to the fireplace.

''I'll hold on to Gwen's stuff!'' Sadie offered as she took her belongings and followed them, leaving Noah in the kitchen by himself.

''And that'll leave me with some peace and quiet to read my book!'' He blissfully mumbled as he got a book out of his pocket, despite it reasonably speaking not fitting in there. He listened to the bustle upstairs as he turned read a few pages until he saw the eyes they all saw a little earlier through the kitchen window. Noah smugly laughed and went outside to expose Gwen.

''Hey Gwen, it didn't work!'' Noah called out to the eyes in the dark while simultaneously noting a few spent cigarettes strewn about on the porch and smelled a faint tobacco smell. ''They saw right through your prank!'' He continued, but raised an eyebrow when he got no response and this made admittedly unnerved him a little. ''Gwen?'' He quietly repeated before he heard rustling in the bushes behind the porch before he swiftly got a bag pulled over his head by Duncan, muffling his cries for help.

''I admit, it's not very in style but I seriously can't figure anything that could've scared Noah!'' Duncan admitted as he walked over to Justin, who held the lights.

''Well, I'm pretty afraid of asphyxiation right now.'' Noah flatly mumbled as he put up no fight at all as Duncan dragged him into the tent, where Gwen was already seated and listening to the ordeal while Chris just happily observed the Grips.

''What are we going to do next?'' Beth asked.

''Now that we got their more sensible members out,''

''Thank you.'' Noah flatly interrupted.

''-it's time to get the show started!'' Duncan eagerly growled, stretching his fingers. ''We wait a short while before we send someone in to give them a quick scare to get their nerves to run wild! So we'll need a costume and a decent makeup job just in case!''

''I'll do the costumes!'' Beth eagerly offered as she opened the costume trunks and wiggled her fingers in anticipation.

''Good! Lindsay, get working on Tyler's makeup! Justin, help out whenever of the girls need help!'' Duncan instructed, sending a wave of renewed optimism Lindsay's way.

''Leave anything makeup to me!'' Lindsay confidently called as she powerfully sat Tyler down in a chair and she and Justin immediately went to work.

* * *

Meanwhile, Leshawna got out of the shower and dried herself off, smiling numbly from the hot water. However, in stark contrast to Leshawna's relaxed mind, sharp violin screeches were added in as something approached the bathroom door while she remained completely oblivious of both. The screeches intensified as the door knob was turned at it swung open greatly spooking Leshawna... as well as who opened the door.

''Zeke!'' Leshawna angrily shouted as she frantically looked for something to cover herself up.

''Oh my- Whoa!'' Zeke called in complete shock as he caught a glimpse of Leshawna as she covered herself but Ezekiel quickly walked back and covered up his eyes out of embarrassment. ''I'm so sorr-'' He hastily apologized before he stumbled down the stairs behind him.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Usually it are serial killers that tend to get in the bathroom uninvited!)

''Can I just take a shower in peace without having to share in any way? Or is that too much asked?'' Leshawna mildly complained, still wrapped in a towel.

(Static)

''I'm having _a lot_ of first times with girls today, eh!'' Zeke muttered, still in awe over what he saw.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

''What was that?'' Sadie listened to the noises of Ezekiel tumbling down the stairs while she was in a bedroom with Eva.

''Sounded like Zeke falling down the stairs...'' Eva lazily guessed, dressed only in grey underwear and a tight, brown shirt as she was doing push-ups. Sadie laid on her bed but didn't feel like sleeping yet. To kill the time, Sadie took the book belonging to Gwen and began to read it.

'' _The full moon stood high in the night sky; illuminating the dark, quiet land below. It's light brought out the werewolf among them, and it was swiftly killed by the angry villagers. But the peace would not return, as the villagers began to harass the wife of the man slain a monster for her admiration of the full moon was seen by the ignorant villagers as a cause for the husband's transformation, and felt the need to shut her out whether out of fear or senseless revenge, God knows why_.'' Sadie quietly read a verse once she found out the book was filled with poetry. Upon finishing the verse, she nodded her head in major admiration.

* * *

(Confessional cam. There has got to be some hidden meaning behind that. It always has!)

''Gwen is a good poet! It's grim and rather dark but that's so engaging to read! I wonder if that's why she became goth!'' Sadie stated before slamming the book shut. ''I used to write a lot too, maybe I should get back into that some time!'' She pondered with a small smile forming.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

Later on, the Grips were spying on the cabin as the last light inside turned off.

''How's the makeup coming along?'' Duncan asked after returning inside the tent just as Lindsay was applying the final touches.

''Wait a second... and... done!'' Lindsay declared before she stuffed the makeup brush in her cleavage as a makeshift pocket and turned Tyler around for Duncan to see her work. However, where Duncan expected the makeup job to make Tyler look appropriate for a supernatural killer, he looked far from it. In fact, it made Tyler look pretty handsome.

''What's this?!'' Duncan groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose, annoyed while Lindsay reeled in shock and disappointment.

''Hey I'm not complaining!'' Tyler mildly replied as he admired himself in the mirror while Justin looked on with a scowl, as if he was jealous of Tyler.

''But that was so ugly! It made Tyler literally look dead!'' Lindsay protested.

''That's the point! He _has_ to look dead! Do it again!'' Duncan moodily ordered before he turned to Beth and Justin. ''What costume have you picked out?''

''A tattered red and black striped sweater and a fedora with lots of holes in it!'' Beth excitably answered, holding up the garment in question.

''About everything I don't want to be found dead in!'' Justin added.

Duncan nodded his head in appreciation. ''Good! Get him dressed and he's ready to go!''

Meanwhile, Lindsay looked on in disappointment and a hint of self-doubt while she redid Tyler's makeup.

* * *

A good while later, everyone in the cabin was asleep or about to fall asleep, except for Sadie, who sat upright in her bed and skittishly remained alert.

''Hey Eva?''

''Hmmrh?'' Eva murmured, having just fallen asleep.

''You don't think Wendigos are, like, _real_ , right?''

''Positive.'' Eva grumbled.

''Or any other monster?''

''None of that is real!''

''And... _ghosts_?'' Sadie gulped as her eyes suddenly went wide.

''No Sadie! Ghosts, monsters, Chris's soul, it all does _not_ exist!'' Eva insistently growled as she kept her eyes shut, hoping it would finally silence Sadie.

''Well if you're so certain ghosts aren't real, then who's that creep standing in the window?!'' Sadie creaked, pointing at the moonlit silhouette of a man wearing a wide sweater and a brimmed hat standing in the bedroom window, audibly breathing.

''What?!'' Eva confusedly replied as she shot up and too saw the silhouette as well and the long claws he had at one hand.

Sadie yelled before she hid under the covers and screamed while Eva got out of bed and turned the lights on, but in the brief moment that she cast her eyes away from the window, the shadow had disappeared. Sadie's scream had woken up the rest as they came running into the room.

''What's going on?!'' Bridgette called, already casting a accusative glare at Eva.

''There was a shadow of a man in the window!'' Sadie stammered, completely taken aback with fear.

''She isn't lying.'' Eva confirmed after some turned their heads towards her.

''It was a wendigo!'' Sadie frantically guessed, on the verge of crying.

''What?!'' DJ gasped, beginning to absorb Sadie's fright.

''You don't know that.'' Bridgette calmly pointed out as she put a consoling hand on Sadie's shoulder.

''And I'm not staying to find out either! I'm going!'' Sadie declared in a panic as she took her stuff and was to march out of the room.

''No! Stay here!'' Eva demanded, blocking Sadie off.

''Eva...'' Bridgette disapprovingly replied.

''This is obviously Gwen's prank Leshawna was talking about!'' Eva explained. ''Where are you supposed to go? We're in the middle of nowhere!''

''I, I guess you can be right.'' Sadie agreed after briefly considering it as she calmed down slightly. But as if on cue, the Gaffers froze up when they heard screaming coming from downstairs, and they recognized the voice belonging to Gwen.

''Speak of the devil!'' Leshawna muttered as she stomped out of the room. ''I'm going to talk some sense into her.'' She added as she went down the stairs, but upon a quick glance around the first, was left puzzled as there was no sign of Gwen's presence, naturally unaware of the speakers hidden in the living room.

''She's not here!'' Leshawna told the others who followed her downstairs.

''There she is! Outside the front door!'' Ezekiel called, pointing at a thin silhouette visible through the front door. Leshawna swung the front door open, but it wasn't Gwen at the other side, but rather a strange, crude human effigy made of bundled sticks hanging from the porch light. It left Leshawna speechless as she inched away from it with mouth agape.

''Oh no! No no no! This is very bad! My momma warned me to stay away from this voodoo stuff!'' Leshawna stammered.

''Calm down!'' Eva demanded as Cody and Harold looked from a distance and sneaked off from a job well done.

''No way! Gwen knows she should _never_ mess with me with voodoo! This isn't her work! I'm out of here!'' Leshawna fearfully declared before she ran out of the backdoor, the fact that she was dressed in her night tie completely irrelevant to her.

''Okay, so people keep disappearing, but we are going to be alright! This is all just one big prank of Gwen we're falling for!'' Eva assured after they let Leshawna's flight sink in a little.

''If she is, then she's _really_ committed to her prank!'' DJ noted with a tinge of nervousness.

''Whatever. We wasted enough time! Let's go back to bed!'' Eva proposed as she already was about to go upstairs and beyond caring about the fright of the others.

''No way! I'm not going back up there!'' Sadie frantically denied.

''Come on now, I guess there's not much to be afraid of if it's just a prank!'' DJ reasoned as he sat down on the couch, if sounding rather uncertain of his point.

''DJ, it's okay to admit you're afraid!'' Bridgette gently assured him with a warm smile.

''He's _not_!'' Eva interrupted.

''I think it's best if we let DJ himself decide how he should feel!'' Bridgette angrily retorted, first casting an annoyed glance at Eva before she eyed DJ, who was very unsure how he felt.

''I think it's better if we stay down here!'' DJ calmly suggested after a brief silence, making Eva cross her arms in a huff and frown intensely.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Staying down-to-earth is a valuable attitude to have in these situations anyhow!)

''What is Bridgette doing?! She's talking DJ into being scared! She's shielding him from all kinds of things he can learn from anyhow! I don't know what she's up to, but I'm not letting her ruin my hard work!'' Eva determinedly growled.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

''Fine. Then we'll stay here in the living room!'' Eva gruffly relented, starting to get angry with Bridgette's interventions.

''Hold on eh, I'll go to the pooper first!'' Ezekiel announced before he darted up the stairs.

* * *

Meanwhile, after he had climbed up to Sadie's bedroom window, Tyler returned to the Grips' tent, where Leshawna had just been received and sat with Gwen and Noah.

''So Tyler was Sadie's shadow man? That's amazing! How did you disappear so quickly?'' Leshawna asked, genuinely amazed with Tyler.

''I... tripped and fell down!'' Tyler admitted as he pulled off a glove with knitting needles sticking out of it, which were meant to look like claws.

''I expected nothing less!'' Duncan mockingly replied as he walked past him, to the annoyance of the latter. ''Thank you Gwen for lending your voice talent and well done dork and dweeb for hanging up the stick figure at the front door! I'll go in and give them another scare. Then, we leave them to be for a short while before we get this show _really_ started!'' Duncan explained to the others, and by extension the Gaffers present, as he put the hat on.

''Did you hear about that wendigo thing? Let's go with that! Design a horrific costume and find a way to cut the power from here to leave them in the dark, and if you let Tyler do that, make sure he doesn't fry himself! I'll be back soon.'' Duncan explained before he put on the sweater and the needled glove and snuck off to the cabin, leaving a deeply annoyed Tyler behind.

''Duncan is a complete jerk!'' Tyler grumbled to Cody and Harold as he took off his hat and sweater.

''Tell me something I don't know!'' Harold agreeably replied while Cody remained silent.

''When we were captured, he said all these nasty things about Lindsay like how dumb she was and that made me so mad!'' Tyler venomously growled as he angrily balled his hands. ''I could've punched his skull in and I would've if I we didn't get out of there!''

''Is that how you escaped? I'm pretty sure Duncan only said those things as a distraction then.'' Cody quickly figured, which made Tyler's eyes go wide after quickly thinking it over.

''Oh! Uh- yeah! I guess you're right!'' Tyler sheepishly agreed. ''Man I owe that guy an apology! I wanted to beat him up for real!'' He continued, sounding guilty. Shortly after, Beth came by.

''Does any of you know what a Winnebago looks like because I have no clue!'' Beth stated as she scratched the back of her head, completely puzzled.

''I'll help you with that! I didn't go to Supernatural Steve's Cryptid Camp for nothing!'' Harold proudly offered as he and Beth went ahead.

''Do you need my help?'' Lindsay offered, holding up several makeup brushes.

''No thanks Lindsay, we're good!'' Beth answered as Lindsay hung her arms and listlessly dropped the brush she was holding.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Brushed aside...)

''There's that totally yucky feeling again! I took charge last time because I want people to show that I'm not an idiot, or a moron, or useless!'' Lindsay explained, both frustrated and angry as well as despondent. ''I don't want to be seen as dumb or useless by the team... or by Tyler! Am I still good enough for him if he thinks I'm-'' She continued until she stopped and gulped, too despondent to even finish that sentence. ''I can be useful! Swearsies!''

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

''Hey Linds, could you do my makeup?'' Justin suavely requested as he slid into the chair.

''Do you need to look dead too?'' Lindsay asked, confused.

''No, I just need a slight touch-up!'' Justin answered as Lindsay got to work. It didn't take long for Justin to note Lindsay's sadness. ''What's wrong?''

''I was doing so well with taking charge last challenge and now that Duncan took over, I feel bad!'' Lindsay explained as Justin's mind began plotting while he put on a concerned smile.

''Bad because the others had no faith in you?'' Justin guessed as he got an idea.

''I want to show people I can be a independent, smart person but I feel like I'm not getting a chance to show them anymore only because I messed up the first challenge!'' Lindsay stated, finishing on a sour note.

''Then seize that chance! It worked for you the last time, so why wouldn't work it again?'' Justin asked to a increasingly hopeful Lindsay. ''The first time we do a movie genre you're familiar with, take charge! Be like Courtney, she took charge of our team and that went wonderfully!''

''But Courtney became pretty mean...'' Lindsay mumbled.

''But she got what she wanted, and she did what she knew she could do!'' Justin charismatically convinced her.

''I guess you're right!''

''One thing, you don't want to be walked all over again, right? So be as _...dominant_ as possible! You know what's best after all!'' Justin conclusively advised as he gingerly took Lindsay's hand as Lindsay herself happily nodded. Meanwhile, Justin looked over his shoulder and saw that Beth was giving him and Lindsay a suspicious look.

''What was that about?'' Beth asked as she helped Harold with the costume.

''Uhm... _nothing_ serious!'' Justin replied with a purposefully sheepish tone.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Answers like those usually only arouse more suspicion.)

''So now that I motivated Lindsay again to take charge, she'll take charge, _a lot_ of charge! It's a win-win! If she messes up, her dominance will give us a reason to vote her off and if she happens to do right, we're in the clear! I put Beth on the wrong foot as well so she and Lindsay will hopefully drift apart!'' Justin explained before he idly checked his nails and chuckled pedantically. ''I'm a star at multitasking!''

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

At the same moment, Ezekiel was answering nature's call. When he was almost done, he heard and saw the bathroom door slowly creak open.

''Hold on eh, I'm almost done!'' Ezekiel said before long, thin claws peeked out from the door opening and curled around the door, spooking Ezekiel badly as he got pale and stepped away. ''Bridgette? Is that you?'' He stammered in fear as the door opened and Ezekiel saw the same person Sadie saw, standing in the dark hallway and brandishing his claws. Ezekiel screamed in terror, and in a fight/flight reflex, jumped out of the bathroom window, falling one floor down and landing in bushes before he got up and fled as fast as he could.

''Zeke?!'' DJ called in alarm after they heard them scream before he and Eva stormed up the stairs and Duncan, who had snuck into the cabin and was responsible for spooking Ezekiel, could barely avoid being seen by fleeing into a room as DJ and Eva only found an empty bathroom with a busted window.

''Whatever scared Zeke literally scared the pants off of him...'' Eva noted, lightly picking up the pants he abandoned in his escape. ''And wherever he went, he's not coming back.'' She plainly remarked as she looked out of the window and found no trace of Ezekiel outside.

''Oh man...'' DJ moaned as he leaned against the sink, started to get overwhelmed with fear and dread.

''Look, nothing is going on right now! Chris tricked you before.'' Eva calmly assured him.

''But then there was a _real_ serial killer on the loose too!'' DJ retorted, to which Eva had no proper rebuttal.

* * *

(Confessional cam. That's one weird yet efficient way to make your point!)

''How am I supposed to argue against _that_?!'' Eva exclaimed, both stupefied and annoyed.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

''Just- I need you to keep a cool head now!'' Eva insistently instructed DJ.

''I'm starting to get _pretty far_ from keeping my cool right now.'' DJ nervously retorted.

''I know because... I do to! Kind of.'' Eva replied, quietly muttering the last part. ''But if we show that we're afraid, it'll rub off on the others. Sadie especially is like a sponge! Don't listen to Bridgette! We just need to stay calm, and stay put!'' She sternly instructed as DJ briefly raised an eyebrow at one particular instruction.

''Yeah. I'll try.'' DJ agreeably promised, even if DJ wasn't sure how he would do it as they went back downstairs.

''What happened upstairs?'' Bridgette asked, getting worried.

''Zeke took the emergency exit out. He's not coming back.'' Eva flatly answered as she plumped down on a couch. Moments later, the power cut off. ''Now what?!'' Eva growled, getting really annoyed.

''What's going on?'' Sadie gasped, in shock.

''Things are getting intense real fast now.'' DJ remarked, shaken up but trying to downplay it.

''That was probably just a breaker jumping! This is an old cabin!'' Eva explained, annoyed before she threw a few pieces of wood into the fireplace and lit it. ''Go to sleep, I'll fix it for you.'' Eva promised before she tore off the leg of a chair, wrapped one end in a cloth and lit the cloth on fire, making a torch. She cast a intimidating look at Bridgette, who gave her one right back before Eva went outside and found the breaker box.

''Huh, everything looks intact.'' Eva noted upon finding the breakers to still be functional. She then heard something or someone drop close by, and through the shadow of the night, she was able to make out a figure having jumped out of a window, which unbeknownst to Eva was Duncan.

Quickly deducting the figure was responsible for their scares, Eva gritted her teeth and set her mind to attack.

''Hey! You!'' Eva shouted before she stormed after Duncan, who only then noticed.

''Crap!'' He muttered in panic as he ran for the tent. Eva caught up quickly with him, but just as she grabbed his collar, they were both in the production tent.

''Payback, you pu-'' Eva growled as she drew her fist, still not aware of her surroundings.

''Eva! Settle down!'' Chris hastily ordered, surprising Eva as she finally looked around and realized where she was, and with who she was. ''This was all a challenge! No need to get violent anymore!''

''I knew this was all a prank.'' Eva retorted, unmoved as she let go of Duncan and sat down at a unoccupied chair.

''Have you got my pants?'' Ezekiel asked, who sat next to her and was indeed bottomless. Regardless of the question itself or how casual Ezekiel was with his state of undress, Eva ignored him.

Meanwhile, Beth was adding the finishing touches to the costume while the rest looked on.

''And done!'' Beth declared as she put a deer skull mask on Harold's face before he walked over to the mirror

''Waah!'' Harold yelped at the sight of his own mirror image. He was clad in a dark cloak that completely covered his body, save for the skull mask. ''It's really good, Beth!'' He remarked after he recovered from the shock a little and put off the mask. Beth proudly smiled as the others showed their nonverbal appreciation as well.

''You still need some makeup!'' Lindsay remarked.

''Why do makeup when I have this mask on?'' Harold confusedly wondered.

''Makeup, _now_!'' Lindsay assertively ignored him as she put Harold down as he put up no further resistance.

* * *

(Confessional cam. I do hope real cosmetologists aren't as crass!)

''Oh wow! Justin was right! Having a good plan is not enough, you need to make people know you have a good plan!'' Lindsay raved.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

Meanwhile, Bridgette, DJ and Sadie sat by themselves in the living room in silence, alert for any sound or any sight that could imply danger as the fireplace was their only remaining source of comfort.

''Eva still hasn't come back.'' Sadie whimpered.

''She's taking a while...'' Bridgette quietly but indifferently agreed.

''I... I'm sure she's just having a hard time fixing the power for us.'' DJ guessed, trying to sound optimistic while the girls rolled their eyes. Then, Sadie suddenly tensed up and frantically looked around.

''What was that?!''

''What?'' Bridgette replied, having been very patient with her so far but wanting to quell Sadie's fears. ''Maybe we should try to get some sleep before we start seeing things.''

''Are we safe here?'' Sadie asked, begging for confirmation.

''Yeah of course! We're safe in the cabin by the fire, nothing should be able to harm us here!'' DJ told them, even if his clumsy assurance did little. ''And if you want to, I can stay awake and keep on guard!'' He offered once he noted the girls were not very assured.

Whether out of willful ignorance or legitimate trust and reassurance, Sadie believed his flimsy promise and laid down on the ground to fall asleep as DJ stayed on guard, glancing at nothing as he was lost in his thoughts. Bridgette wanted to lie down as well, but sensed something was off with DJ.

''Hey...'' Bridgette quietly said as she shuffled towards him.

''What's up?''

''Not much. You?''

DJ rolled his eyes and needed a second to think, slightly confused by this small talk. ''Not much either.''

''Really?'' Bridgette asked with a raised eyebrow.

''Okay, kind of a lot.'' DJ quickly admitted as he curled up a little.

''I figured. Deej, it's pretty obvious that you're only keeping up appearances.'' Bridgette noted before she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

''If I'm honest, with all the crazy stuff happening I'd love to just run out of here. But I can't just selfishly flee and leave you, right?'' DJ hesitantly explained.

''It's noble you're staying for us, Deej. But you shouldn't act like someone you're not.'' She kindly reminded him, really moved by his explanation. ''I'm scared out of my mind as well, but I'm only staying here because the forest is a hundred times more scarier for me!''

''But if I get afraid, we all get afraid and that's the last thing we need. I need to keep cool, I _have_ to.'' DJ determinedly declared. This attitude made Bridgette raise a suspicious eyebrow.

''Did Eva tell you that?''

''Yes. Why?''

''DJ, she's making you do things that go against what you are! You have to be careful with Eva! I think she'll get into your head and use you!'' Bridgette told him, deeply concerned.

''You mean like how all of you made use of me to cook your favorite meals?'' DJ asked with a raised eyebrow; polite, but clearly accusing at the same time as a guilty pang struck Bridgette's gut.

''You're right to think so, and I am really sorry for that!'' Bridgette warmly apologized before she gently grabbed DJ's hands and looked him in his eyes. ''But I hope you see I care about you! A lot!''

''So does Eva.. Because she's kinder than she lets on. She's helping me with a lot of good things.'' DJ said, as if trying to convince Bridgette.

''Kind? Have you ever wondered _why_ she's helping you?'' Bridgette asked, annoyed but still primarily concerned, which got DJ thinking.

''Uh...'' DJ groaned as he struggled to think up a reason.

''DJ, she taught you to stand up for yourself, but she still expects you to go along with all of her demands. She teaches a sweet guy like you to be strong and assertive to anyone but her! She may say she does it to help you, but will probably rope you into an alliance and use you to win the million dollars because no matter how in the end she's still the same brutal woman that only cares for herself alone!'' Bridgette ranted as DJ visibly began to doubt his loyalty to Eva.

However, unbeknownst to Bridgette, Eva could hear the entire conversation through the devices planted in the room, and her intense frown couldn't possibly display her frustration any better.

* * *

(Confessional cam. I think I figured why bugs are called like that, because they can seriously bug you off!)

''Okay, I let myself go a little at the end, but it did help DJ see that Eva's not to be trusted!'' Bridgette remarked.

(Static)

''You may not believe it, but I'm pretty decent with people. But if I come across cheats, thieves, liars or any of that vermin, they'll suffer! The popular girls at my school can tell from experience!'' Eva threateningly explained as she cracked her knuckles.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

Despite the fireplace still burning bright, a cold, haunting draft blew past as Sadie shuddered and shot up, wide awake.

''What was that?'' She gasped as her eyes darted around. Before anything else, the phone in the living room suddenly began to ring, which they found eerily strange due to the power outage. The phone rang a few times before Bridgette, despite knowing better, picked up.

''H-hello?'' Bridgette mumbled.

''Blood before dawn!'' A very unsettling, animalistic voice snarled into her ears as Bridgette dropped the horn out of fright.

''That sounded just like Duncan.'' Bridgette scoffed, annoyed but still not fully overcome from the shock. However, immediately after one of the walls in the room inexplicably began to ooze a red substance.

''Is that...'' Sadie mumbled as they were all stunned with fear and their faces turned pale.

''Please let that be spaghetti sauce!'' DJ creaked.

Not three seconds later, they heard a window in the backroom being smashed in as the Gaffers stood frozen on the spot with their hearts beating in their throats.

''Don't we get seven days left to live anymore after a creepy phone call?!'' Sadie exclaimed, both annoyed and utterly horrified.

''Eva?'' DJ shakily asked as someone or something stepped inside. The footsteps drew closer until the three of them gasped. In the light of the fireplace, they saw a cloaked creature with a deer skull for a head standing in the doorway, which was merely Harold in his wendigo costume. Combined with all that happened before, this was too much for the Gaffers to handle as they screamed in terror. Where Bridgette and Sadie ran for the front door, DJ lagged behind hoping to gain the courage to engage the creature, but his fight/flight reflex choose to exit through the window, which wasn't a very wise choice.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Time to go window shopping!)

''Movies make jumping out of windows look so much safer than it actually is; lesson learned.'' DJ groaned, being covered in small cuts.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

''Ladies, ladies!'' Chris said as he stopped a screaming Bridgette and Sadie in their tracks. ''Calm down! It was all part of a challenge!'' He announced as the girls rolled their eyes, having figured something like that already once they realized Chris was there. ''The point of the challenge was to stay in the cabin while the Grips tried to scare you out, but since no of you are left inside, it means you've lost! There's a elimination ceremony waiting for you once we get back on the film lot!'' He continued as the others gathered around them, including Harold, who removed the mask and revealed himself to the wendigo.

''What's with the makeup?'' DJ asked, spooked by Harold's gruesome makeup job, looking like he was a corpse.

''That was Lindsay's idea.'' Harold answered.

''You could've scared us with that alone!'' Bridgette remarked as Lindsay subtly cast a proud smile.

''We got you good anyway!'' Duncan taunted.

''You did!'' Sadie admitted with a weary smile as the Gaffers started to see the humor in it as well. ''I swear I almost peed myself when I saw one of you standing in my bedroom window!''

''That was me!'' Tyler breezily revealed.

''Or that bundle of sticks!'' Leshawna added.

''Or that bleeding wall was _so_ scary as well! How did you do that?'' Sadie asked, as everyone fell silent and some of the Grips exchanged puzzled looks.

''Bleeding walls?'' Cody repeated, confused and a little disgusted.

''Yeah, right before you did that phone call!'' Bridgette remarked. ''I was pretty chill up to that point but that snarl Duncan did sent a tingle down my spine!''

''Phone call? How were we supposed to do a phone call with the power out?'' Duncan asked with a raised eyebrow as Bridgette and DJ grew a very uneasy feeling while Sadie instead chuckled, completely oblivious of the grim implication.

''Is this still part of your prank? You're really happy to scare us, right? That's why you started as early as scaring me with that pig head!'' Sadie airily chuckled.

''Pig head? What are you talking about?'' Justin asked, utterly confused.

''That thing that looked like it came straight out of hell you put in the window only to take it away once I tried to show the others!'' Sadie explained, now starting to get really annoyed as it remained quiet for another brief moment.

''None of us were in the house when you arrived...'' Beth quietly explained, clueless on what to think.

Sadie at first cast a uneasy smile until she looked back at the cabin and instead pitched a lengthy, very uncomfortable laugh, which rubbed off her distress on everyone else.

''That's pretty messed up...'' Even Chris admitted.

''Can we stop at a church or an exorcist on the way back? I think I need a little... _cleansing_.'' Sadie slurred, overwhelmed and fatigued with shock.

* * *

After a quick blessing and a short trip back to the film lot, Bridgette walked by herself out of the communal washroom when Eva appeared from around a corner and powerfully pinned Bridgette against the wall.

''What do you think you're doing?!'' Eva growled as Bridgette still reeled from the impact. ''What's your damage telling DJ that I only want to manipulate him into helping me win this?''

''Please! Like it isn't true!'' Bridgette scoffed as she tried to pry herself from Eva's tight grasp.

''You know _nothing_ about why I help DJ! We have some important things in common.'' Eva insisted.

''You? And him? Don't make me laugh!''

''This is your only warning! Don't get in between us again, or else!'' Eva intimidatingly warned.

''I'm not afraid of you!'' Bridgette boldly stated before she suddenly spit in Eva's face. They both reeled as Bridgette was shocked by her own coarse move.

Eva wiped her face and looked stunned for a moment until she shot Bridgette a dark glare. ''You _will_ be.'' She gutturally growled as she curled her fingers into a fist.

''What's this supposed to mean?'' Someone behind Eva said. Both girls looked over Eva's shoulder to see DJ, having been there for a while, eyeing them.

''Oh... DJ!'' Eva gasped, shocked as she let Bridgette go who wasted no time getting to safety behind DJ. ''I was only... uh...'' Eva stammered though she knew she couldn't possibly talk herself out of this.

''Save it. I know enough. You two have been fighting over me all day. It was really awkward to look at.'' DJ stated, sounding mature before he crossed his arms and faced Bridgette. ''Bridge, you constantly warned me about Eva and how she'd made me someone completely different, but to supposedly help me, I've seen a aggressive Bridgette I never saw before and has little respect for other people's choices.''

''But DJ...'' Bridgette muttered, feeling bad because of DJ's unexpected lecture as Eva was smiling cockily just as DJ turned to the latter.

''And Eva, I thought I knew you as someone who's kinder than she lets on, but I'm not so sure about that anymore, or about anything you do!'' DJ continued, startling Eva as well while it was now Bridgette's turn to smile. ''To be honest, I don't know what to think now anyway. I just want you two to stop fighting over me, either because you stop, or because one of you goes home. Just figure it out!'' DJ bitterly ordered, which tensed the girls. ''And if it's any relief, I won't be voting for either of you tonight.'' He pledged before he left the two girls to be, who exchanged a glare and quickly went their own ways as well.

* * *

A while later, the award ceremony had started. The Gaffers were seated on the bleachers, awaiting Chris's appearance on the stage.

''Are you nervous?'' Bridgette whispered at Eva.

''I'm certain of my chances!'' Eva replied, hauntingly confident as Chris came on stage, carrying the plate of awards himself.

''Where's Chef, eh?'' Ezekiel wondered.

''After a episode full of frights, scares and spooks, it's time for perhaps an even more bone-chilling award ceremony! There are plenty of reasons for plenty of people to flop tonight, and let's see whose faults got them the axe!'' Chris announced before the castmates began to vote.

Cameras peeked over the shoulders of some of the castmates, and it was shown that Eva, Noah and Sadie, among others, voted for Bridgette if not hesitantly so for the latter. Meanwhile, Leshawna and Bridgette voted for Eva, DJ choose to vote for Noah and Ezekiel and Gwen were only shown pondering on their choices.

After being alerted that the votes had been counted, Chris took a award. ''The first Gilded Chris goes to... Sadie!'' Chris continued as a shaking Sadie caught her prize.

''DJ!''

''Leshawna!''

''Ezekiel! And...'' Chris called as he paused to exploit the momentary tension. ''Eva!'' He finished as Bridgette quietly gasped in shock.

''The second to last award of the night goes to... Gwen!'' Chris continued as she glumly let the award fall in her arms.

''And the final Gilded Chris goes to...'' Chris once again exploited the tension as Bridgette began to worry while Noah instead folded his hands before his mouth and shot a focused glare.

''...''

''...''

''...''

''...''

''...''

''...''

''...''

''...''

''...''

''...''

''...''

''...''

''...''

''...''

''...''

Chris narrowed his eyes and took the remaining award. ''Noah!''

Bridgette slumped over in defeat as Noah caught his award.

''Your last ride is waiting, and I'm pretty sure it's not fuel efficient!'' Chris laconically remarked just as the Lame-O-Sine violently backfired.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Would you look at that, no one soiled themselves out of fear all episode long! It makes you wonder what the alien episode did better than the horror episode.)

''I convinced the others Bridgette talked DJ into allowing himself to be scared and costing us the challenge.'' Eva explained, followed by a confident chuckle. ''But I don't even think I needed to do that. After all, would they really make the same mistake of voting out their strongest player so early again?''

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

''I- I can only hope-'' Bridgette mumbled. ''No! I've done and said enough!'' She dejectedly cut herself off before she left and walked the Red Carpet Of Shame.

''Don't beat yourself up over it, Bridgette!'' Leshawna called after her, sensing Bridgette had trouble with herself.

Once Bridgette reached for the door handle, it burst open and out came a roaring Chef Hatchet wearing the grimy hockey mask, making Bridgette pitch a yelp as she stumbled backwards.

''Ah, so that's where Chef was!'' Ezekiel exclaimed as Chef left and Bridgette climbed into the Lame-O-Sine, leaving DJ with a rather horrible feeling as a possible reason for Bridgette's attitude dawned on him.

* * *

(Confessional cam. You should be happy DJ, after all you have a pretty bad track record with horror challenges!)

''Man... I let myself go earlier.'' DJ regrettably confessed. ''I didn't want to sound like I'm angry at either of them, but all day I've seen them fight over me and stoop to new lows, and it had to stop somehow before it got really out of hand!'' He continued, finishing on a assertive note. ''I only hope that Bridgette doesn't think I'm actually mad with her.'' He concernedly mumbled.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

Elsewhere, all but one of the Grips guys laid in their bunks, ready to go to sleep. Duncan, laying with his back turned to the others, gazed with both dread and longing at a photo of Courtney when Tyler came walking in and took him by surprise.

''Hey Duncan! I've been looking for you!'' Tyler said as he stood next to him while Duncan in a panicked reflex quickly hid the photo under his pillow.

''What?'' Duncan moodily replied.

''I owe you a sorry for when I flipped out during the previous challenge! I now understood that it was all part of your plan to get us out!''

''Sorry about that. I just needed to make use of your _unawareness_ to make it work.'' Duncan apologized if very disinterested.

''I get that now!'' Tyler gladly agreed. ''You knew what to say about to get me worked up, about Lindsay and how useless I am and stuff!'' He continued as Duncan faintly nodded his head in agreement.

''Lindsay was a surprise I give you that. But I hate to break it to you Tyler, but everything about you _wasn't_ part of the act.'' Duncan deadpanned, making Tyler freeze up.

''What?''

''Everyone thinks you're a screw-up, that's it.'' Duncan simply concluded before he turned back in his bunk, leaving Tyler utterly dumbfounded. He eyed the others, from whom he didn't get any reaction either good or bad before he slowly sat down on his bunk and reflected on what he was told.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Sweet dreams going to bed with a statement like that.)

''I- I'm not a screw-up! Sure I've messed things up a few times but I also righted my wrongs!'' Tyler stated, trying to convince himself before he cockily laughed. ''That's just what Duncan thinks!'' He continued before his eyes darted around unsurely. ''Uh... yeah! Totally!'' He assured himself nonetheless.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

(Post-elimination clip.)

Bridgette sat slumped over in the seat, her face buried in her hands. ''I feel _terrible_! All day I tried to protect DJ from Eva, but it was only me he needed protection from. I wanted to apologize to DJ, but I realized that I don't deserve that when was so self-centered with what I thought was right that I forget to think about what he wanted.'' She lamented, followed by a dreary sigh.

''This was not great. I was a pretty nasty betty on the film lot anyway. I was very self-righteous. Not just with DJ, but also with Geoff, and maybe with Gwen and Eva. All I want now is to set things right with them and forget about it. That shouldn't be so bad to do?'' She reflected to the camera in the Lame-O-Sine before it cut off to black.

(End post-elimination clip.)

* * *

 **I wouldn't be so certain of that, Bridgette!**

 **[1] Thrill La Kill and the faint plot clues Tyler gives is a parody of Kill La Kill, which is an anime series instead of a manga though. Dentesu No Tsurugi roughly translates as 'Legend of the sword'**

 **[2] Keeps and Creatures is a obvious parody on Dungeons And Dragons.**

 **[3] A certain part of this confessional is a reference to the song Land Of Confusion by Genesis.**

 **[4] A nod to the scene from the original Charlie And The Chocolate Factory, which was really unnerving and trippy!**

 **[5] Apparently, at several places in the United States, people selling their home have to note whether their house has the reputation of it being haunted or not, which I personally find equally stupid as awesome!**

 **[6] The Baggamon series and its creatures as well as its competitive scene are all referencing Pokemon. The music typing is something I thought up myself on a whim.**

 **[7] A nod to a internet meme originating from GTA IV, where the protagonist's cousin would often call to hang out with him at the most impractical or illogical times, preferably to go bowling!**

 **And conclusively, not noted are all the horror movies that were referenced in one way or another! Such as in no particular order The Texas Chainsaw Massacre, The Amityville Horror, The Shining, Cabin In The Woods, The Blair Witch Project, Friday The 13** **th, The Ring** **and Nightmare On Elm Street! Have fun searching! :D**

 **You know, I'm not so hot on horror movies and I have no experience writing it but at several times during the writing of this chapter, I was afraid that I was making everything too scary. At first I was also only going to reveal the Grips' involvement at the very end of the chapter, but not only did that contribute to the chapter being a lot more spooky than it was good for, but it also completely upset the balance of focus between the two teams!**

 **I also like to point out that Ezekiel voted for Noah, and Gwen for... herself during the award ceremony. I only didn't mention it to keep the suspense!**

 **So, if you still haven't fainted by the time you finished reading this chapter, fave, follow, vote at the poll or leave a review if you like!**

 **Next episode is going to be dramatic! Until next time!**

 **:D,**

 **L.W.**


	12. Spite And Prejudice

**Total Drama Action: All-In**

 **Before I respond to some of your reviews, I want to announce something: Shortly after the previous update, Total Drama Action: All-In reached 10.000 views! And not just that, we also reached the 100 reviews, got to 50 followers and 40 favorites! I really didn't imagine this story to become as popular as it is now, but I'm really grateful for all your interest and your lovely but fair reviews! Thank you all so far!**

 **The British Guy: I wanted to point out you've read it before, but you beat me to it! It's okay really! I'm not the brightest like that myself! :D**

 **XtremeXavier15: You can say that again!**

 **Phenominal Styles: That's what I thought too! The idea behind the canon horror challenge was really great but the execution was a little too transparent for my tastes, especially the second challenge so that's why I completely changed the setting! Cody is figuring to surround himself with different people indeed, though I wonder how Harold would feel about that after Leshawna gave him a major reality check! Speaking of Leshawna, people seem to be really into the idea of her and Zeke becoming a thing! Interesting! Justin probably knows what he's doing with Lindsay. Or not, he hasn't proven to be able to think ahead so far. Yeah, Bridgette has Always been pretty judgemental, huh? Just like everyone seems to be getting an edge. I guess that's what reality TV can do to you. Thank you for enjoying once again!**

 **SpaceZodiac: You read through it all in only two hours? Pretty impressive! Anyway, that's one of the few advantages a fan fic has over the real deal, I can think up whatever decent thingI can imagine without having a channel telling me I can't do that!**

 **Knifez: You were not wrong thinking that! More on that below! It's not easy giving all characters a part in the chapter, I mean in a TV episode a background appearance is enough but in written work there's more effort required to prevent them from seemingly disappearing! And that little grammar note has been duly noted! I never realized there was such a distinction between the different variations!**

 **Acosta Jose Rameiro: Bridgette's judgement is pretty much the main reason she got eliminated, and perhaps soured a lot of other things as well!**

 **Animation Adventures: That's a great way to describe the reason why Bridgette was so starch on her opinions on Eva! Even so, good intentions do not always equal good behavior, but both Bridgette and Eva are somewhat to blame for that. I have never seen horror myself too, those movies are not my thing. It was just all so sudden for Harold, but he could've seen it coming a mile away really! Perhaps Tyler needs someone else to really push him over the edge, which may just happen this chapter!**

 **By the way, I did leave a clue at the very end. It's just hidden in plain sight! But why bother looking back because this chapter's title should be pretty clear on what genre we're doing today!**

 **Hideki Sohma: Balancing the focus and the attention is one of my main goals with this story! That people begin to like characters they generally speaking are not hot on is a great plus to me!**

 **Silentsinger948: Bridgette's fault was that she indeed only considered her own viewpoint and didn't figure why DJ would want Eva's help, but Bridgette's low opinion on Eva had a hand in that too. Sadie immediately started out wrong trying to mimic Leshawna, and it's better that way indeed! What's important for Harold now is that he doesn't give in to any feelings of envy or hate, then everything should be cool! Also, I love your feeling about desires bringing people down! It's not exactly how I see it but it's true that at the moment some people want a lot, and that's not exactly for the better!**

 **Felix Fiori (I had to figure out what you said proper using a translator, but no problem about that!): So you like Gwen and Noah as well as their developments a lot? Then you should be kind of pleased with what'll happen this chapter! :D**

 **Yolotsin Xochitl: Hmm, a love** _ **square**_ **? Complex… Perhaps I should try that in another story once!**

 **Fika1999: The same sorcery that produces only one chapter in almost three months apparently! I was expecting people to find the horror episode rather tame, but it'd begin to feel out of place if I went really overboard with it. Shoot, I almost scared myself a few times! It may've been predictable that between Eva and Bridgette, the latter would be biting the dust, but I did love exploring their conflict a little more! There's no telling what'll happen between Ezekiel, Leshawna and Harold. But if you remember right, it didn't end well the last time someone pushed Harold over the edge! Justin is currently your favorite? Seriously,** _ **Justin**_ **?! That's rare! I do love writing him though! Flawed villains are fun! And Sadie will currently always find someone or something to be inspired by, you can bet on that!**

 **Caylee: Interesting… But I can't reveal too much at this point! Just prepare for both disappointments and surprises!**

 **Ultron Emperor: That's not a completely outrageous concept, but you may want to tweak your expectations a little if that's what you seriously expect!**

 **Bridgette fell a lot of places from the initial plans for the season. At first she was supposed to make it well into the merge, but then I realized that she had too little plot relevance for her to warrant such a high ranking. Then I figured I put her back severely and integrate her into DJ and Eva's plot! From where she fell another place as she switched places with whoever will be eliminated this episode! I'm happy I did though, because it should come as no surprise that I had trouble portraying her decently. My plan was to emphasize a more judgemental, hypocrite side to her to balance out her kind and chill attitude, but that balance might've been upset a little too much. Good thing there's still the Aftermath to look forward to!**

 **So, after the Grips took an early lead in the team popularity poll, the Gaffers got even with them again before the Grips took back the lead! If you can, I could still use a few more votes. I'll reveal the results in the next chapter!**

 **Total Drama Action: All-In castmates:**

 **Screaming Gaffers: DJ, Eva, Gwen, Ezekiel, Leshawna, Noah and Sadie.**

 **Killer Grips: Beth, Cody, Duncan, Harold, Justin, Lindsay and Tyler .**

 **Eliminated: Geoff. Izzy. Heather. Katie. Trent. Courtney. Owen. Bridgette.**

 **After all these messages; Lights, Camera,** _ **Action**_ **!**

* * *

 **Chapter/Episode 11: Spite And Prejudice**

* * *

''Last time on Total Drama Action; As a geek got haunted with the idea that he shouldn't be a geek no more, the witching hour was upon the castmates! They got their killer instinct on and engaged in a scare-off, trying to frighten the rival team into screaming bloody murder! But the biggest shock came from Harold, who learned the hard way that Leshawna didn't see him as a boyfriend no more! No hard feelings dude, but you never had a real chance with her! During the retreat to a cabin straight from hell, the Gaffers experienced Duncan's skill in the scaring trade first hand, but Bridgette and Eva were too busy fighting over DJ like two horn- ehrm _lovestruck_ schoolgirls to really care about all that until DJ had enough of it and gave them both the business! This left Bridgette devastated, especially because she was the one voted out that night for allegedly being more interested in DJ than the challenge.''

''Forget about scripts or a planning! Whoever breaks down next or whatever drama is caught by the dozens of cameras spread around, it's the real deal! And real drama and real emotion is our game on another episode of Total, DRAMA, ACTION!'' Chris announced from the top of the thousand-foot cliff set.

* * *

(Theme Song. Not as good in conveying emotion as it is introducing a show)

* * *

Surrounded by numerous balls of paper sat Sadie, busily writing. After a moment, she considered what she had written so far and cast a lopsided glare.

''Hmm, no. That's not good either!'' She muttered fretfully. ''Like a cabbage in a cabbage shatterer, what was I thinking?'' She continued as she took the paper and made another ball out of it before starting over again on a blank piece.

* * *

(Confessional cam. A cabbage in a cabbage shatterer? That sounds like bumpkin poetry.)

''I used to write a lot when I was in middle school and after reading Gwen's poetry, I've been feeling my writing ruse coming back to me! I've got all these ideas and concepts going around my imagination that are just _dying_ to come out!'' Sadie explained gleefully.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

A small distance away from Sadie, the three remaining Gaffer Guys sat outside their trailer. DJ was kicking up a ball while Ezekiel enjoyed some rap music. However, the loud music was to the annoyance of the other remaining Gaffer boy, who was trying to read a book.

''Zeke, I like you enjoy the art of singing songs about yourself, but could you turn it down a little?'' Noah politely requested while the annoyance was very clear.

Ezekiel looked a little annoyed at first, but quickly grew a small grin. ''I will!''

''Thank you.'' Noah mumbled, contently. However, after a short while Noah grew a displeased look when it became clear Ezekiel wasn't going to do anything to turn the volume down. ''Well, what are you waiting for? Turn it down!''

''I lied, eh! Just like you did!'' Ezekiel replied as smug as he could imagine to be, to Noah's unimpressed annoyance.

''Real witty.'' He flatly grumbled. He was to bear the noise and continue reading, but then saw Gwen walking away in the distance, almost skulking, and Noah went after her.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Going away from the music was the soundest idea anyway.)

''Even if I wanted to turn the volume down, I sort of forgot how to, eh! I'm already happy I managed to turn that music player on by myself!'' Ezekiel admitted.

(Static)

''I need to get myself out of the crosshairs. I escaped elimination twice, but I'm not going to be that lucky for long! I also want to plan ahead for the merge that's coming, but since Owen-gate, I have a bad reputation so my only option was to turn to the other outcast of this team.''

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

At the gazebo set, away from everyone and everything, sat Gwen as she was drawing in her sketchbook and not caring for anything when Noah walked by.

''Hey Gwen.''

''Go away.'' Was Gwen's plain response.

''That was expected.'' Noah shrugged as he leaned against the railing opposite of Gwen, annoying her with his presence.

''Get lost.''

''Sure, I'll just leave you to be sad by yourself.'' Noah carelessly replied while taking no action to actually leave.

''I'm not sad! I just had it with all of you people!'' Gwen angrily corrected him, finally caring to look up from her sketchbook.

''And those people were once the best friends you had.'' Noah wryly noted.

''So what? I had no friends before I joined this show, and I can go back to that just as easily! Leave me alone!'' Gwen growled, extremely defensive.

''Now here you go again, you say you want your freedom and who am I to keep you down? It's only real that you should play the way you're feeling, but listen carefully to the sound of your loneliness.'' Noah said poetically, pausing briefly to emphasize on the silence. ''Your heartbeat drives you mad in the stillness of remembering what you had, and what you lost!'' He continued as Gwen began to have trouble keeping her angry face up. [1]

''-I...'' Gwen stammered dejectedly. She didn't want to, but she had to admit her real feelings to Noah, if partially. ''Yes, they were my friends. But that's over! I don't have to take how they treated me!''

''You don't have to play tough with me, Gwen. I figured how you really feel.''

''Shut up!'' Gwen spat.

''You're hurt worse than you want to let on.'' Noah continued regardless.

''You don't know that.''

''I do.'' He assured her as he pressed a finger on the sketchbook. ''You used to draw us ever since we came to the island. First, they were rather mean caricatures of us, but then they gradually became more flattering. Then, when all the stuff went down, you kept on drawing us like that.''

''How did you find out?'' Gwen asked, both caught and a little offended.

''How do you think? I looked into your sketchbook last challenge.'' Noah admitted, to Gwen's annoyance. ''Even so, if I hadn't done that, I'd have figured from you stealing Chef's cigs to smoke away your sadness.'' He continued as Gwen once again looked caught and confused. ''I have a lot of smokers in my family and I can pick out the smell no matter how hard they try to get rid of it.''

''Sheesh, I swore to myself to never start smoking because my dad did it, but...'' Gwen regrettably mumbled in herself before facing Noah again. ''But it's too late to set anything right. All I want to do is just get out of here and move on, maybe then they'll forgive me some day.''

''But can't you just ask them for their forgiveness?'' Noah inquired.

''No I can't! I want to say that I shouldn't have given them so much attitude. But any time I approach Leshawna, I choke up!''

''I'll be perfectly honest, I'm in a bind and I need an ally for the game.'' Noah offered a little bluntly. ''I also want to show people I'm not as ratty or selfish as you currently think I am. Not just that, but I also think you got a raw deal out of the whole breakup disaster and that you deserve better. So if you agree to have my back, I'll think up a way to help you get your friends back first before I expect any commitment from you. Your choice'' He continued with a more formal and inviting approach.

At first, Gwen was slightly appalled by Noah's attitude to their deal, but Gwen cast a look in her sketchbook, and once she wiped the stain of a dried up tear on one of the pages, she was resolute in her decision to try, and agreed by nodding her head.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Good grief; A great exclamation of surprise, disgust or annoyance but not something you want your conscience to be burdened with.)

''So far I don't know how much I can trust Noah and I don't like how he treats this more as a business deal than anything else either, but he was on point with a lot of things. It hurt when no one cared at all that I was missing last night! No matter how much I'd say otherwise, I don't want to go back to being alone and I have to work towards that if I want my friends back!'' Gwen explained. ''It's already too late for Bridgette for me.'' She sighed miserably.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

Harold, Justin and Tyler were in their trailer. The former laid miserably spread out in his bunk while the latter two sat at the dinette. Tyler was doubting to ask a question he was afraid to hear the answer of while Justin didn't concern himself with the others and instead appreciated his mirror image when Beth and Lindsay entered soon after.

''Harold? What are you doing? Are you sick?'' Beth asked when she saw Harold, concerned.

''I'm sick in my heart. I'm a broken man. Betrayed by my love and my faith.'' Harold explained with a hint of drama.

''Oh okay.'' Beth replied contently, instantly losing all worry. ''Are you still up for a game of Myths of Arcadia?''

''I guess I could use some bronze age warfare to help erase my mind.'' Harold sighed before he climbed out of his bunk and got his game.

''I'm starting to get really into it!'' Beth gleefully explained as they laid out the board just as Cody and Duncan came in. ''Cody! There you are! Today I'll finally beat you!'' She proudly declared.

''Yeah, I don't really feel like playing today.'' Cody explained.

''But this is your favorite board game! Why not?'' Beth asked incredulously.

''It's- you know-'' Cody incoherently stammered, continuing to act evasive.

''It's a whole lot less fun with only two! Please?'' Beth cooed. Cody looked at her begging eyes and struggled to resist Beth's prying eyes. But his willpower ultimately proved to be stronger.

''No. Sorry.'' Cody mumbled as he sat in his bunk. Meanwhile, Duncan and Justin exchanged content looks with each other.

Beth and Harold were confused with Cody's reluctance, but thought little of it. ''Well, alright.'' Beth puffed, disappointed but accepting as she looked out of the window. ''It's a really pretty day! Justin? Would you like to take a walk with me along the shore?'' She asked, having brightened a little up almost immediately.

''Hmm, it sounds really tempting Beth! But I need to take it easy with the fresh air today. It's a disaster for my pores.'' Justin lied as he didn't look away from his hand mirror, disappointing Beth once more, and more severely so. ''Hey Lindsay, could you please touch up my makeup sometime soon? You did marvelous work yesterday!'' He continued as he faced Lindsay sitting next to him and reading a magazine, which saddened Beth even _further_.

''I guess I'll go with Lindsay then!'' Beth said bitterly as she pulled Lindsay along with mild force.

''But Beth-'' Lindsay tried to reason as she put up no resistance to her as Tyler looked on dejectedly.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Tyler's hope for certainty literally went out of the door.)

''Aw man. Just when I wanted to ask her if she thinks I'm a screw-up!'' Tyler ''I'm pretty sure Duncan was just talking trash, but I just need some reassurance that I'm awesome the way I am!''

(Static)

''I don't want to sound paranoid or anything, but I think Justin's trying to make me jealous with Lindsay for some reason! I don't get it. I promised him to be a better not-quite girlfriend but he's been acting so distant and never wants to do fun things with me anymore! What does it take for him to notice me?!'' Beth exclaimed, frustrated.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

Elsewhere, DJ was kicking a soccer ball against a wall as Eva approached.

''DJ-''

''No. Me first.'' DJ interrupted her. ''What's up with you? You pretend to be someone you're apparently not.''

''What?''

''Well, to me you're this mentor type that's concerned for my wellbeing, but you almost punch Bridgette in the face when I'm not looking!'' DJ explained.

''That was because she's a lying snitch!'' Eva retorted, angrier than was good for her case.

''Were it lies though? Why are you being so concerned with me and are you so interested in _manning_ me up? Is it true that you only do so to get me in an alliance?''

''Yes, I do want you in a alliance, but I have other reasons too.'' Eva assured him, having regained her calm a little.

''What are those other reasons?'' DJ asked. Despite the relative simplicity of the question, Eva remained quiet.

''I... I can't tell.'' Eva admitted flatly, hiding the weakness she felt and was greatly annoyed with under stoicism. But her reluctance to share was enough of an answer for DJ.

''You're _exactly_ who I think you are.'' DJ stated before he left, both shocking and confusing Eva.

* * *

(Confessional cam. It's like their personalities had been swapped!)

''What could he mean with that?!'' Eva wondered, at a complete loss for reasons.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

''No wait!-'' Eva tried to say as DJ left, not interested in her argument. Eva wanted to follow, but froze up when a loud voice boomed over the film lot.

''All castmates must report to the trailers, we got another challenge coming up!'' Chris announced.

''Great...'' Eva grumbled as she stomped after DJ.

All the remaining castmates had gathered around Chris, who wore sunglasses, a red cravat and matching red beret.

''Cast, today we're going to do something entirely different! No challenges that have very little to do with actual filmmaking because you're going to shoot your _own_ flick today!'' Chris announced.

''Oh cool, eh!'' Zeke said with humble enthusiasm while none of the other campers were really sure how to respond.

''Okay, what's the catch?'' Leshawna skeptically asked as she planted her hands in her hips.

''What catch?'' Chris asked with a raised eyebrow.

''This is way too plain for your tastes and this season! If you're telling us our goal is shooting our own movie, I expect there to at least be rioters to ruin our day!'' Leshawna explained. ''What's it this time? Rabid dogs?

''Nothing! We just want to teach you that movies aren't just about reciting your lines and looking pretty on tape! That's it! This challenge will be about putting up a set, to be used for shooting your own movie later on!''

''Cool! Can we do a musical?'' Sadie asked eagerly, sensing Chris was honest for once.

''No way! Crime movies!'' Duncan immediately retorted.

''Or maybe westerns, eh!'' Ezekiel chimed in.

''Nope! I already decided what you have to shoot! Since you're on Total Drama, I thought the appropriate genre to go with would be… _Drama_!'' Chris announced. While most of the contestants were displeased to some degree, Lindsay openly cheered.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Lindsay is the brightest among the castmates in another context!)

''I know _everything_ there is to know of drama movies! This is going to be _perfect_ to show that I can be a smart, good leader too!'' Lindsay stated gleefully.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

Chris then grew a sly smirk. ''And as location manager, I expect your set to go... right _there_!'' He announced, pointing up to the top of the thousand-foot cliff set.

''I'd rather take the rabid dogs then.'' Leshawna grumbled as Chris walked over to lots of different studio equipment such as lights, cameras, soundboards, catering and even a costume trailer. Of all were two, but the castmates easily spotted that one group of equipment looked much more dated than the other.

''Your first task is to simply get one half of the equipment up to the top of the cliff! Whatever team gets one of each up there first gets dibs on the good stuff!'' Chris concluded before the castmates all grabbed onto the nearest prop they could get.

''Lights, camera,'' Chris called as Sadie nervously got hold on some lights. _''...action_!''

Quickly, the Gaffers began running up the cliff's windy trail hoisting and dragging all kinds of heavy equipment with them. Watching them were a few interns a small distance away, apparently having a coffee break.

''How are we-'' Lindsay said, hoping the others would listen. But the Grips ignored her and wanted to follow the Gaffers' example. but after one firm stomp of her foot...

''Stóóóóóóp!'' Lindsay loudly shouted, making all the Grips screech to a halt and turn their attention on her. ''Before we start, we need a plan!''

''What of a plan is there to be had? Just haul the stuff and haul your butt, like they do.'' Duncan answered as if it wasn't Obvious.

''But there's got to be a way to do it more effeminately!'' Lindsay remarked.

''Don't you mean _efficiently_?'' Beth pointed out, a little miffed by Lindsay's dominance.

''That's what I'm saying!'' Lindsay barked. ''I need everyone to help me pull the trailer to the top! Not only is it best to have the heaviest done first, but costumes and good makeup are very important in drama movies!''

''While you pull that trailer up the cliff, I'll-'' Justin said smoothly as he was to walk away.

''No way! I said _everyone_!'' Lindsay insisted as she pulled Justin by the back of his shirt.

''Fine! Fine!'' Justin groaned as Cody tied a thick rope at the drawbar.

''Tyler? Would you like to lead?'' Lindsay cooed.

''Uh, yeah!'' Tyler replied eagerly, wildly shaking his head.

''Beth, you and I push! Now!'' Lindsay shouted. The girls went behind the trailer while the boys, with Tyler proudly at the front, firmly grabbed the rope.

''And pull! Pull! Pull!'' Tyler repeatedly called. Coupled with Beth and Lindsay pushing, the Grips climbed the cliff at a very fast pace. The Grip guys were surprised with the progress they made while Tyler's confidence skyrocketed.

* * *

(Confessional cam. The Grips won't be trailing behind for long anymore!)

''Would a screw-up get an important task like that? No, they, wouldn't!'' Tyler called boisterously as he crossed his arms and smiled proudly. ''I knew it! Duncan was just talking total ( _Censor_ )!''

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

Meanwhile, the Gaffers were still running up the path as a group, though some of them were falling behind due to exhaustion.

''So, have you got a plan to help me already?'' Gwen asked Noah as they were carrying a catering trolley and a few boom mikes with them.

''I think I got an idea. You'll see.''

After the first few reached the top and put their equipment down, Ezekiel noted that some of hsi team members were lagging behind and everyone seemed to be getting tired from all the running already.

''Hold on, eh! We have to do this differently!'' He called, gathering everyone's attention. ''Once when one of my neighbor's barns was on fire, people formed a relay to get water from the pond!''

''That's what we in the normal world have fire brigades for!'' Noah flatly remarked.

''We'll work a little quicker if we form a relay, eh! And we won't waste so much energy!''

''Get in line everyone!'' Leshawna shouted out of support for Ezekiel's idea before the Gaffers began spreading themselves out over the cliff.

At about the same time, the Grips reached the top of the cliff too, with their trailer.

''It feels good to know that we got the worst behind us!'' Cody gladly remarked. But while their achievement was reason for some mild celebration, Lindsay already focused on what the Gaffers were up to.

''That was a _great_ idea Lindsay!'' Justin told her, sounding almost _too_ genuine. Lindsay didn't really hear him, but Justin was pleased to notice that Beth shot them both a envious look.

''We must form a relay too!'' Lindsay ordered demandingly before the Grips went down to take their positions, at their leisurely speed.

''Move it!'' Lindsay shouted, urging the other Grips to pick up the pace.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Improvise, adapt, overcome!)

''It's going _great_!'' Lindsay quietly squealed, shaking her arms in elation. ''I just wonder 'what would Courtney do?' just like Justin told me! And Courtney would be stern but fair!'' She explained, proud of herself.

(Static)

''Gee, it's not that Lindsay is doing a bad job, but does she have to be so rough and loud? I mean, Justin is already trying to make me jealous and that's making it hard enough for me to keep thinking of her as my best friend alone!'' Beth sourly remarked.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

In his hurry, Tyler tripped over his own feet and uncontrollably rolled down the cliff with increasing momentum, and Leshawna barely managed to step out of the way without dropping the computer she was carrying.

''Look out below!'' Leshawna cautioned the Gaffers down the trail, one of them being Sadie running back down.

''Huh?'' She responded confusedly as she saw Tyler coming for her just as she looked back up. She jumped up in a panic, just high enough for Tyler to roll under her. Sadie landed on her feet and puffed a breath of relief as Tyler rolled down to the foot of the cliff and kept on rolling for a few more moments until he crashed into a folding table where the three interns sat at, bowling everything and everyone over.

* * *

''Darn it! Chef suggested rolling down barrels down the cliff to hinder the castmates but I said no because I thought it was too gimmicky! That was before I realized how hilarious things rolling down cliffs could be!'' Chris whined as he observed the footage on several monitors in the editing room. ''Missed opportunity!'' He added before she snapped his fingers.

* * *

The challenge was well underway. Both Gaffers and Grips had been running up and down the cliff with backgrounds, tools or wires and had brought almost everything to the top.

''Here!'' Sadie said as she came running towards Ezekiel with a box of tools. But as she tried to hand it over to him while she was still running, Ezekiel barely managed to get a hold and almost dropped it. In the rush to make up for lost time, Ezekiel ran face-first into Harold, and both fell to the ground.

''Oh, sorry... Harold!'' Ezekiel apologized, sounding meeker once he realized who he had run into. ''I didn't see you standing there!'' He added as he scrambled to pick up the tools he carried with him.

''Whatever.'' Harold grumbled, clearly not interested as he picked up the classic typewriter he was carrying with him and continued. Ezekiel did as well, but felt bad. Unfortunately, there was no time to linger on that right now.

At the bottom, Tyler began carrying their final piece of equipment, the last remaining lighting rig, up the cliff. Meanwhile, the other castmate at the bottom looked at the last thing the Gaffers still had to bring to the top; their trailer. Eva rubbed her hands and was ready to pull it.

''Do you need help with that?'' DJ gently asked as he came down, having mellowed out from their previous conversation a little.

''No, I can do it myself!'' Eva answered insistently, making DJ cross his arms and roll his eyes at her.

Eva firmly grabbed the rope, pulled it over her shoulder and began to pull the trailer along as Tyler handed the lighting rig to Cody, who struggled with it the moment Tyler pushed it in his grasp because of the size and weight.

''Cody! Do you need help?'' Beth asked from a small distance away as Cody walked at a snail's pace.

''No! I'll get there!'' Cody assured her while he visibly strained.

''Come on Cody, put your back in it!'' Lindsay shouted from a little higher up.

Eva slowly but surely gained on Cody in a battle that was as tense as the speed was low. Nonetheless, pulling the trailer by herself was hard for Eva, especially because she was going uphill, and DJ could see that perhaps even Eva was taking on too much now.

''Are you sure you don't want any help?'' DJ offered, both concerned and annoyed with Eva's stubbornness.

''NO!'' Eva growled through her gritted teeth. DJ gave up and just shot her an annoyed look as other Gaffers came by to offer their help.

''No no, she wants to do it all by herself!'' DJ assured them, correctly predicting their intentions.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Relatively speaking, who'd be having it worse? Cody or Eva?)

''Man, all season long I've followed Eva around, thinking she wasn't all stone-cold brawn before she almost busted Bridgette's face and now she suddenly acts like she can carry the world on her shoulders all by herself. I thought she also had some heart and sensitivity in her, I could feel it! Guess I was wrong about her all the time...'' DJ muttered.

(Static)

''I know I almost hurt his best friend, and that was not a smart move of me.'' Eva admitted. ''But DJ only got more angry with me after that. I think it's because I was too weak to share my other reasons for wanting to man him up, and that must have upset him because… all this time I was like a teacher to him and because I was weak and the total opposite of everything I taught him, he doesn't trust me anymore because I'm not what I teach. I know it's not a perfect theory, but it's the only one that makes sense to me!'' Eva explained, completely at a loss for other reasons.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

''Don't be so foolish and let us help! You'll injure yourself for life!'' Leshawna chastised her, but Eva was too busy straining and keeping her grip that she didn't hear Leshawna talking.

''Acids building up...'' Eva groaned to herself as her limbs were sore and her fingers wounded from the rough rope. It was too much for Eva and her grip on the rope slipped and the weight of the trailer made her fall back as the trailer was released.

''( _Censor_ ).'' Eva exclaimed in fury and horror as the Gaffers watched the trailer roll down the cliff, going for the interns that were bowled over earlier and had seated themselves again as if nothing ever disturbed them. That quickly changed when the trailer bowled them over.

''Can't we ever get a break in any sense of the word?!'' The intern miserably moaned.

Up at the cliff, Eva laid on the ground as she received a lot of glares from the other Gaffers. However, the only reaction she really cared for was DJ's, who shook his head quietly and walked off as Eva hung her head.

* * *

A short while later, everyone had amassed at the top of the cliff, where two bare platforms, which were to function as stages, were already set up for the two teams.

''So, as some of the Gaffers' equipment went MIA and could not be recovered, it should be pretty clear that the Grips win the first challenge and get the better gear to work with in the second!'' Chris announced. The Grips cheered as most of the Gaffers eyed Eva, who looked back with guilt while Chris climbed onto one of the stages and stretched his arms out to present them.

''These are your canvases! With them, you'll write, direct and shoot your own drama movie scene, which will be judged by our in-house cinema critic and drama enthusiast Chef Hatchet!'' Chris explained as the shot cut over to elsewhere on the top where Chef was sitting behind several monitors. He looked unusually sophisticated wearing horn-rimmed glasses, a white turtleneck and grayish blue jeans while sipping on a coffee. ''He'll be judging your productions on plot, acting and production values! I got to warn you though, he puts the critic in movie critic! You better deliver a quality piece of film because he will be able to list every mistake and sin he sees in twelve minutes or less!'' He continued explaining while stepping down from the stage again. [2]

''You get to use the equipment you're given, and whatever fun things you can come up with! One last important thing, you'll have to do your scene _live_ , so you better get it right in one go. Good luck!'' Chris concluded with a nonchalant smile, which was in stark contrast to the light worry that began to haunt the teams.

''I'll lead the production!'' Lindsay proudly declared.

''Who died and left you in charge?'' Duncan asked.

''Because they're my favorite kind of movies and I know them like the back of my head! How many drama movies have you seen?''

''The amount I have can be counted on one hand. Chick flicks are not up my alley.'' Duncan shrugged, all but allowing Lindsay to take charge.

''First, we need to choose our actor!'' Lindsay immediately announced as they headed for their stage.

''Isn't it better to first get some plot ideas and then choose whoever's best suited-'' Cody suggested as he sat down on the stage.

''No! First, we have to determine who are the best actors! Everything has to be perfect!'' Lindsay aggressively insisted, spooking Cody so much that he tumbled back as Lindsay earned her some looks. ''It's been a dream to act in a drama myself, but I'll direct it for us! I've seen a lot of drama movies, and I know how they work!'' Lindsay explained humbly, though that humbleness instead made it sound more arrogant to her team.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Thing is, there's probably little difference between the two options.)

''We heard what Chris said! We can't make any mistake! I have to be a little sterner or else all our hard work will be for nothing!'' Lindsay explained.

(Static)

''Lindsay is suddenly so controlling, I almost don't have to miss Courtney anymore!'' Duncan said mildly complaining before he crossed his arms and seemed to realize what he actually said. ''Not that I miss Courtney or anything! I was only saying that to make a comparison!''

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

At the other stage, surrounded by their dated equipment, the Gaffers just sat or loitered around, completely devoid of ideas.

''We still haven't got any ideas? Come on, the clock's ticking.'' Leshawna told the others, a little nettled.

''What about the story of an old lady who reflects on her long, sad life?'' Ezekiel suggested, awestruck at his own idea. Despite Ezekiel himself being in awe, his concept had a lukewarm reception.

''It's been done...'' Gwen mumbled wryly, perfectly summing up the general opinion.

''I may have some ideas…'' Sadie stated hesitantly as everyone pondered on. Then, Noah chuckled and took the center of their group.

''Look, instead of wasting time on thinking up a movie plot, maybe we're better off not wasting our time and instead begin building our set!'' He suggested before turning to face Sadie. ''Sadie, I noticed you've been into writing lately. You perhaps could write us a few ideas!''

''Totally!'' She answered, showing less joy with her task than she actually was as she got an old-fashioned typewriter.

''By the time we've done the basic things, I'm sure she should've gotten a few decent ideas!'' Noah concluded. While his team didn't like the person proposing the idea, they silently agreed to it being a good plan as they went ahead and began setting up. As some of them began installing lights and microphones, Sadie found the costume trunk and hoped to get some inspiration if she knew what costumes they'd get to work with. Once she opened it though, she was scared senseless by moths in a swarm of biblical size flying out of the trunk. Once the storm had passed, Sadie took a peek inside. Despite the few articles inside being lousy and moth-eaten, Sadie still felt inspiration coming on and left.

Gwen watched her leave with the same mistrustful glare she grew once Noah started talking.

''So, what's your big idea?'' Gwen asked Noah as they hung up a light together.

''Setting you up for your big show.'' Noah confidently answered, obviously confusing Gwen a little. ''What better way to apologize to your former friends in a display of overwrought dramatics? It'll get the point across without having to go face-to-face with them!''

''No way! I'm not an actress!'' Gwen insisted, appalled by the suggestion alone. ''And how can Sadie help me with that exactly?''

''From the things I've heard, Sadie is still pretty fond of you. You could help each other write a scene that'll hopefully show how sorry you are.'' Noah assured her, but Gwen remained skeptical. ''Give her twenty minutes to think something up and then you can join in and try if she's up for your input.''

''I'm not so sure about this idea of yours for several reasons...''

''Look, Sadie still likes you, or at least doesn't act like you don't exist like the rest.'' Noah explained just as they noted Leshawna and Ezekiel giving them looks. ''I set her up for you. Take this chance or spend the rest of your lives wallowing in self-pity and smoking stolen cigarettes!'' He offered caustically as Gwen was understandably offended.

''Eat my ( _Censor_ )!'' Gwen growled as Noah flinched a little, knowing he overstepped the line.

''I'm sorry.'' Noah apologized. Submissive, but calm. ''Just trust me. I know what I'm doing.'' He assured her before he walked away and leaving Gwen perhaps even more doubtful than before.

* * *

(Confessional cam. But how well has Noah's record on trust been lately?)

''Acting never appealed to me! I don't like it when people stare at me. But doing an act is the only option I got to win back my friends again, so here goes nothing!'' Gwen said cynically before she rolled her eyes.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

Over at the Grips' stage, Lindsay sat on a foldable director chair and was wearing a beret, small sunglasses and a white button shirt with a pink cravat and tan pants she managed to find and change into in very little time.

''I've been thinking I should go into movies too, this is a great practice!'' Justin explained to his team.

''Don't look at me, Duncans don't act.'' Duncan responded as Justin didn't really listen and instead climbed the stage.

''And, action.'' Lindsay said. After a moment, Justin struck a few poses and shot a charming smile at his audience, and apparently that was his entire audition. Unlike past moments where Justin pulled off his good looks, Lindsay remained unmoved. ''Is that all?'' She asked critically.

''What do you mean?'' Justin replied, puzzled.

''Well, you're supposed to act. But there's more to acting than just looking pretty.'' Lindsay explained.

''There is?!'' He exclaimed, completely taken by surprise.

''Yes. No matter how attractive you look, dialogue is very important in drama movies!''

''But- I can do dialogue! My natural charisma will help me a lot with that!'' Justin pleaded with a hint of desperation.

''True.'' Lindsay agreed indifferently as she rolled her eyes.

''I will not let you down!'' Justin suavely assured her as he shot Lindsay a finger pistol while he walked off and Beth took his place, shooting a jealous look at him.

''And action!''

''What do you want me to do?'' Beth asked unsurely after just standing there for a moment.

''I don't know, just improvise!'' Lindsay impatiently urged her.

''Okay...'' Beth mumbled as she thought up a little act and breathed in deeply in preparation before she suddenly fell to her knees. ''Oh the humanity! My husband, fighting in the war against the Persians, has been slain in the battle of the Granicus river as he loyally followed his master Alexander the Great, like a noble warrior should! It was never easy being the wife of a warrior. The loneliness that came to accompany me in his absence was unbearable and the only consolation I had was longing for the moment of his return! But alas, he will never come back to me!'' Beth spoke dramatically with a little stuttering as she cocked her head slightly and placed her arm over her forehead. ''Never again will I see his strong face, his muscular body or stroke his beautiful brown hair on summer evenings, or stare in his beautiful _green_ eyes-'' She continued. Up to this point, Justin smiled proudly at the features Beth described, sure that she meant him with it. But once she mentioned eyes and skin color, Justin's eyes shot open with surprise.

''Brown? My eyes aren't brown right?'' Justin asked Duncan a little confused.

''...and see the sun shine on his ivory skin!''

''And you can't call this flawless bronze skin any shade of ivory either!'' Justin mumbled in utter panic as he quickly checked in a mirror as Beth continued and rose up on her feet again.

''He was the best, the strongest, and the most beautiful man in all of Macedonia! In all of the world! If I could, I'd go to the underworld and beg for my Brady to be returned to the living, or to allow me to enter. Because I'd rather be in Hades with my Brady, than live my life without him!'' She finished as she fell onto her knees and knees. Her act left the Grips more than a little amazed.

* * *

(Confessional cam. All those historic places and battles are Greek to me!)

''I thought that if Justin tries to make me jealous, I should just give him the same treatment!'' Beth explained with a mischievous smile before she giggled. ''Oh my, Beth! you're a naughty little lady!''

(Static)

''If this Brady is really as amazing as Beth makes him sound, then maybe I should up the ante in my pursuit of her loyalty.'' Justin stated a little concerned. ''That, or I could begin to put him in a bad light! That's how I got rid of any modeling competition and that worked very well!'' He added, the smile he cast making it obvious which strategy he preferred.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

''Well done Beth!'' Lindsay assured her as she gently clapped.

''How did you know those historic details?'' Cody asked as Beth stepped down from the stage.

''I love ancient history!'' Beth giggled. ''That's why I love Myths Of Arcadia so much!''

''Next!'' Lindsay shouted, after which Harold

''I call this performance 'A sonnet of a broken man'.'' Harold solemnly explained before he breathed in deeply. ''I once thought I was a happy man, with everything any happy man could wish for, but then came the cold breeze that blew me off of my pink cloud and down I fell into the cold hard reality!'' He recited before he frowned intensely. ''It left me helpless, like a turtle on its back! Empty, like a cookie jar in the hands of toddlers! Disconnected, like a television without reception!'' He shouted so loud and so disproportionately dramatic that it caught the attention of all the other castmates.

''Listen to Harold, eh! He's not sparing the horses with his dramatics.'' Ezekiel said as he and Leshawna watched on from a distance.

''That fool is just taking it too hard.'' Leshawna responded as she rolled her eyes while Harold continued.

''But don't you feel sorry? Because I do, eh.'' Ezekiel revealed.

''I told him before that we aren't meant to be, but he just kept on believing.''

''I still feel like we should apologize for making him sad, or at least I should!'' Ezekiel reasoned.

''Nah. It'll all blow over. I know what Harold is like, he may be mad now but he'll get over it if we leave him to be!'' Leshawna predicted

''You're saying I shouldn't apologize?'' Ezekiel asked in mild disbelief.

''Just stay away from him Zeke, apologizing now will only make it worse!'' She warned him before she resumed with what she was doing as Ezekiel kept on looking at Harold's performance, deeply in doubt.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Stay away from broken men, or they might break you!)

''I don't know, eh. How is _not_ apologizing the best thing to do? It doesn't feel right to make Harold angry and not apologize for it. But Leshawna is really smart, so I guess she knows what she tells me.'' Ezekiel stated as he hesitantly scratched the back of his head. ''But it still doesn't feel right at all.''

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

Meanwhile, Harold was still tirelessly performing his melodramatic sonnet as the castmates were getting increasingly annoyed. Not just with Harold's loud acting, but also how repetitive his lines was.

''Dying for a relieving breath, like a turtle on a highway! More in pain than after being bitten by a bullet ant! Devastated-''

''Stop it stop it! We get it!'' Lindsay interrupted him as she rose from her chair and Harold stopped. ''I think it's best if you focus on the script!'' She suggested a little bitter.

''Very well.'' Harold calmly agreed.

''Is there anyone else who wants to audition?'' Lindsay asked as she faced her team, still a little bitter.

''Maybe I should do the audio! I've been president of my school's AV club for years!'' Cody proudly remarked as he stood over the soundboard. He switched it on and played with the tuners as a song played, giving it a little swing. It earned him a gentle applause from Beth, but a mocking chuckle from Duncan and Justin once the former nudged the latter. Cody noticed and shot him a confused and slightly worried look back.

''We got our candidates! Beth and Justin, you start practicing until Harold gets a script ready! Then we'll choose who of you is best suited for it!'' Lindsay immediately began commanding.

''But Linds, I want to audition too!'' Tyler said.

''But Ty-Ty, we need your strong arms to build up the sets!'' She sweetly cooed as she lightly squeezed his upper arms.

''Uh... okay.'' Tyler responded, puzzled.

''What are you waiting for? Get to work!'' Lindsay ordered after she noticed that no one had seriously began working yet. How she so quickly shifted from sweet to controlling puzzled Tyler some more.

* * *

While the presence of the Gaffers building up a set was all around her, Sadie nonetheless busily worked on her typewriter. The tapping sound of the keys and her fixation on writing drowned out the surrounding racket for her as well as Gwen looking at her from a small distance. She almost felt guilty for being about to disturb her with her presence.

''Hey... Sadie.'' Gwen greeted as she approached her, feeling uncomfortable.

''Hi Gwen!'' Sadie chirped, briefly looking up from her work. Gwen then began to feel a little awkward as she figured of a way to

''I didn't know you were such a writer.''

''I used to be! I wrote _a lot_ in middle school!'' Sadie answered. ''But when I found some poetry of yours in that little book-''

''Book? You mean a grayish book with a little lock on it?'' Gwen asked with a suspicious frown, which slightly intensified when Sadie nodded in confirmation. ''That's my diary you've been reading.'' She grumbled.

''Oops...'' Sadie gulped, guilty and a little embarrassed.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Who needs a diary when you can vent your thoughts in a confessional?)

''People look in my sketchbook without asking and now they read my diary too? I know this is a reality show but can I at the very least keep my thoughts private please?!'' Gwen complained.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

''What did you wrote so much for? Projects? Classes?'' Gwen asked, letting it slide.

''No...'' Sadie replied before she nervously twiddled her fingers. ''Fanfiction. I wrote dozens of Barry Porter stories under the name Lowland Lady.'' [3]

'' _Lowland Lady_?'' Gwen repeated, unimpressed with the awfully unoriginal pen name.

''I was only twelve! It was the best name I could come up with give me a break!'' Sadie exclaimed in annoyance, though not necessarily at Gwen.

''We all have to start somewhere. Some stupid penname won't change the experience we get.'' Gwen casually shrugged. ''What have you got so far?''

''Well, I got inspired by Ezekiel's idea, but it needed depth. I began working on the context of the grief and instead of reflecting on her long life, it's about a lady lamenting in misery over her own mistakes.'' Sadie explained as she browsed through the papers she had typed out so far. Gwen was given the script and read it through, and she felt like she had gold in her hands.

''It's... _perfect_.'' She mumbled. True, the script could be exactly what Gwen needed if she subtly convinced Sadie to suit her situation, but Gwen couldn't do that. ''Sadie.'' She sighed before she continued. ''It's perfect, but if I'm really honest, I want to make it more personal.''

''What do you mean?''

''I hope that I'll get my friends back if I tell them how sorry I am through a dramatic act.'' Gwen explained before she handed the documents back. ''I wanted to hijack your script to suit it, but that'd be a really crappy thing to do.''

''No, that's okay! I'll gladly help you!'' Sadie offered nonetheless, taking Gwen by surprise. ''But you only have to ask the next time!''

''Why? Everyone thinks I'm a horrible person after that falling out! Why not you?'' Gwen exclaimed.

''I don't know, I never felt angry with you. I didn't pay a lot of attention to that fight and I never feel angry with anyone for long anyway. There's no point to it.'' Sadie answered casually.

''But why do you still want to help me after I admitted to trying to rewrite your script?'' Gwen wondered. Sadie needed a moment to answer to that, but a PA system beat her to it.

''Attention castmates! Two hours left before your performance! Chris out.'' The host announced.

''Let's talk later. We're in a hurry!'' Sadie suggested as Gwen nodded agreeably and the former resumed typing.

* * *

Later on, Gwen stood on the stage and had changed in a black, tattered baroque dress as the Gaffers were all around her, trying to prepare for filming. Eva was fixing the lightning until it was in the right position, Noah was manning the soundboard, Leshawna held a boom mike as Gwen herself rehearsed her script with Sadie all at the same time. All the ruckus around her brought Gwen a little on edge as she frequently fidgeted about as well.

''Stand still!'' Eva called, annoyed.

''I'm trying to, but this mothy dress is so itchy!'' Gwen replied before she took the liberty to scratch once more with her free hand before she returned her focus on her script. ''There was a time where I never would've admitted that I needed any company.'' She recited sorrowfully.

''Try it with a little more stoicism! We'll save the sorrow for later!'' Sadie advised, to which Gwen adjusted.

''There was a time where I never would've admitted that I needed any company.''

''Could you repeat that one more time?'' Noah requested from behind the soundboard.

Gwen rolled her eyes, but did as she was told. ''There was a time where I never would've admitted that I needed any company.''

''Solid.'' Noah responded, shooting a thumbs up in confirmation.

Meanwhile, Eva slid down from the rig and approached DJ, who was tasked to sort out the few makeup products they were given at a table.

''DJ! I- I never thought you'd know how to do makeup!'' Eva awkwardly tried to make small talk.

''Momma needs help with applying good looks for church.'' DJ explained indifferently. ''I know it's very… _tender_ , but at least I dare to be tender and helpful and not just someone who only pretends to be.'' He continued, casual but with just enough of a accusative tone to get his point across.

''But I am helpful, and I can be tender too! It's just so personal and...'' Eva pleaded before she stopped when DJ gave her another mistrustful look. ''Forget it.'' She muttered as she sauntered off.

* * *

(Confessional cam. It was a personal failure for Eva that she couldn't share this personal reason.)

''That's it. I lost him. It's embarrassing. I can take on both my brothers, who are heavyweight boxers but I can't face-to-face come clean with him on why I want to help him! I'm weak.'' Eva stammered to herself.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

As Eva began randomly walking around, she heard Gwen and Sadie conversing somewhere privately and listened on.

''Are you really sure this script will cut it?'' Gwen asked, worried as she examined the script once more.

''Of course! Your heartfelt performance will surely show them how sorry you are for your behavior! They'll totally forgive you!'' Sadie happily assured her while she sat behind her typewriter again. Eva heard enough and left with a calculated smirk.

* * *

(Confessional cam. The role has Gwen written all over it, that's for sure!)

''What Gwen is trying to do with her act could work for my situation with DJ tool! I just need to claim the starring role for myself! I'm sorry Gwen, but my problem has more priority!'' Eva insincerely apologized.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

The Grips were preparing their stage as well. Beth and Justin stood at a central spot while Tyler hung in the rig and tried to adjust the lightning. While Justin was smiled and stood there unflinchingly, Beth was wobbling on her legs.

''How long do I have to stand? My legs are getting numb!'' Beth whined, trying her best to stay perfectly still.

''Until we got the lights perfectly right!'' Lindsay shouted through a cardboard horn that amplified her voice.

''How do you keep so perfectly still?'' She asked Justin, amazed.

''Standing still is my life!'' Justin answered.

''Almost! Almost! A little to the right, Tyler!'' Lindsay instructed as Tyler delicately adjusted the lighting.

''Beth? Can I get a sound test please?'' Cody asked as he manned the soundboard.

''Test one, two...'' Beth weakly moaned before she fell over, to Lindsay's horror.

''No! We had the lights almost right!'' Lindsay complained, stomping her foot in frustration.

''Can I take a quick break?'' Beth creaked as she laid on the stage, stiffened.

''No! We have to get this right first!''

''But if-''

''We get the set right first and that is _final_!'' Lindsay dominantly declared before she placed the horn in front of her mouth again ''Back to first positions!'' She called before she sat down in her chair. A few moments later, she was startled by a loud crash and saw a lamp on the ground, broken. ''Tyler!'' She said as she shot up, looking at the culprit.

''It slipped! Sorry Linds!'' Tyler apologized.

''Don't be sorry, think! People could've been injured! Our set could've been damaged but worst of all, you broke a light!'' Lindsay berated him.

''It's not so bad. We have plenty of them.'' Tyler tried to reason, taken aback by the berating.

''But maybe we would've needed that lamp! Just watch out and let nothing else slip!'' She finished as she sat back in her seat again and sighed exhaustedly. ''Why is this so tiring?''

''Oh yeah, I bet that horn must be _so_ heavy.'' Beth snidely grumbled as she stood up.

''Heh, Lindsay got the makings of a _great_ director.'' Duncan quipped after he had walked up to Cody.

''At least she knows what she's doing.'' Cody unsurely pointed out as he mustered his courage to ask what he meant to. ''Hey Duncan, what was that laughing for earlier?''

''You mean when you bragged about being president of the AV club? Dude, I thought you said you wanted to become a cool, manly guy!''

''But I do.'' Cody answered, puzzled.

''Well, cool guys aren't president of the AV club and are proud of it. It's kind of a chick repellant.'' Duncan noted flatly.

''But I thought that stopping with playing the games was enough to make me cool!''

''It's not. You don't throw a brick through a window display and then purposefully forget to loot the place!'' Duncan explained.

''I guess not!'' Cody hesitantly agreed.

''It takes commitment! You got to believe in becoming a cool guy, even if it means sacrificing everything you loved as a dweeb!'' Duncan intriguingly explained. [4]

''Gee...'' Cody replied nervously as he rubbed his chin, facing a difficult dilemma. ''I'll try.'' He promised as Duncan nodded his head.

''I got some scripts ready!'' Harold declared as he ran up to Beth and handed her a few papers. ''It's a scene about the deception of love and the terrible moment you realize your true love is not who he seems he is!'' Harold explained with ambitious passion as Beth scrolled through the script and got a little uncomfortable.

''This script is kinda difficult! Kafkaesque? I don't know these words!''

''Don't worry. You'll pick them up quickly!'' Harold assured her before turning to Harold. ''And for Justin I got the story of a soldier who's about to leave for war and laments the mundane things he may never get to experience anymore!''

''Sweet! It's masculine but sensitive, like me!'' Justin remarked contently.

''Okay! Both of you start practicing! Whoever of you does their text the best gets the role!'' Lindsay announced before the two went to work. ''And hurry up, the clock's ticking!'' She added impatiently, tapping on a imaginary watch on her wrist.

* * *

A short while later, Sadie sat behind her typewriter as she pondered as hard as she could on a new plot. She was so deep in thought that she failed to notice Eva dropping by.

''Sadie…'' Was all Eva could say before a startled Sadie almost leaped up. ''What are you writing?''

''Nothing! I'm empty! I got billions of ideas racing through my head, but none of them fit this situation!'' Sadie exclaimed, rather frustrated.

''Do you need suggestions or anything?''

''Yes! _Please_!'' She desperately responded.

''Well… What about the story of an immigrant? You don't hear their stories and struggles as often.'' Eva suggested as Sadie's expression brightened up significantly. Sadie briefly eyed Eva, which made the latter retreat somewhat in discomfort.

''That's a great concept to start out with! Thanks Eva!'' Sadie said before she eagerly went to work.

''An immigrant that looks back at the home he left behind and misses, but can't go back to. How does that sound?'' Eva added to get Sadie further inspired.

''Very good!'' Sadie eagerly answered as the creative juices flowed through her. ''You know, if we had to do _two_ acts, I totally would've used it as well!'' She added.

''Maybe we don't need two acts.'' Eva stated with a calculated shimmer in her eyes as she left and found Noah a slight distance away. ''Hey Noah, guess what? You are going to make me do our team's act!'' She assertively declared, leaving no room for discussion.

''You? Aren't you more fit for action than drama movies?'' Noah inquired, a little skeptical.

''Save me your dumb little jokes, Judas!''

''I see what you did there sticking to the biblical theme...'' Noah mumbled indifferently. ''Seriously though. Aren't you a little out of your league for the role of a old, miserable lady?''

''Yes, but I proposed a different plot to Sadie; a better one! I'm doing that and that's final!'' She insisted. As this conflicted with Noah's interests, he wasn't going to let her.

''And what are you going to do to make me? Beat me up for it? That'll raise some eyebrows, even if it is me!'' Noah slyly remarked, accurately predicting Eva's backup plan as she looked disarmed and was left without a plan for the moment. ''We used to be such good friends and now you want to beat me up to get your way. What ever happened between us, Eva?'' He said with fake sentiment.

''You went behind people's backs.'' She reminded him, unaffected by Noah's subtle taunt. After brief consideration. She climbed onto their stage, where Gwen had been rehearsing again.

''Hey!'' She exclaimed as Eva all but pushing her away from the center.

''Team! Listen up!'' She called, getting everyone's attention. ''Sadie and I got a new plot for our scene! It's about an immigrant reflecting on the home he had to leave behind! Sadie is working out the details but it'll be more original than the story of an old lady reflecting on past mistakes!'' Eva announced while Gwen sneaked over to Noah, who was taken by surprise.

''I propose that we go with this new plot, as it may score better for originality and that's something a enthusiast like Chef is looking for! For reasons I do not wish to explain, I'll do the role! Everyone who's in favor, raise your hand!'' She told as she showed her support for her own plan.

''That's a great idea, eh!'' Ezekiel remarked optimistically as he raised his hand, along with DJ and Leshawna.

''What is Eva doing?'' Gwen asked Noah.

''Ruining our plans.''

''With the majority voting in favor, the decision _stands_!'' Eva declared diplomatically, though her smile did give away her contentment. ''Sadie, start working on the script!'' She ordered as Sadie went to work, even if she looked a little hesitant.

''I'm powerless to do anything. Democracy never works to your advantage!'' Noah explained dourly to Gwen, who crossed her arms and looked on in anger while Noah did so in grief as their plan had officially fallen apart.

''Gwen?'' Sadie asked as she cautiously approached her. ''I'm sorry you didn't get to do your act, so I want you to have the script! It's only fair!'' She expressed as she held the paper out to Gwen.

''That's okay. Thanks.'' She replied as she accepted the script and Sadie went back to typing.

* * *

''Okay, try again Justin!'' Lindsay called as Justin stood on stage, dressed in a army uniform and holding his script.

''Hello, mother and father. I write to after I just-'' Justin flatly spoke, reading his script.

''Stop! Justin, you're not supposed to _read_ it from your script all the time! And put more emotion in it!''

''Hello, mother and father. I write to you after I just had disembarked the HMS.'' Justin repeated, making exactly the same mistakes.

''Stop!'' Lindsay shouted once more, prompting Justin to start over again.

''Hello, mother and father. I write to you-''

''Cut!'' She interrupted him as soon as she realized there'd be no improvement. ''How many times do we have to go over this? Less reading, more emotion!'' Lindsay angrily explained. ''Beth! Show them how it's done!''

''Okay…'' Beth agreed, a little uneased with Lindsay's anger directed at her. ''When you're young, you think you can take on the whole world and everything always goes well for you. You fall head over heels for a boy who you see as your knight on shining armor, sitting on a noble steed and ready to lift you off your feet as you both ride off into the sunset to a life full of adventure.'' She sullenly spoke.

''See? Now try to do something like that!'' Lindsay instructed a little fretfully.

''Hello, mother and father. I write to you after I just had disembarked the HMS. I'm currently waiting for my transport to France, where I'll help drive away the dark clouds that… hang…'' Justin said as he eventually began to struggle with his lines and couldn't help but take a peek at his script again.

''Justin! No reading the script, and more emotion! Is that really that hard for you?!''

''Hey go easy on me! I'm a model! I don't usually work with script or emotion I only have to look pretty!''

''That's exactly the problem! You're only good at being pretty! But if acting was as shallow as standing still and be totally emotionless, I'd get a decoy to do your work!'' She cussed before she crossed her arms.

''You think I'm… _shallow_?'' Justin asked in complete shock before moments later tears began to burn in his eyes. Beth witnessed the whole conflict and decided she had enough.

''That's _it_! Stop being so mean Lindsay!'' Beth demanded. ''Or should I say _Courtney_?'' She venomously added, forcing a horrified gasp out of Lindsay.

''I'm not like Courtney _at all_! I'm only trying to make sure we do this good!''

''That's exactly what Courtney would say to excuse her mean behavior!'' Beth retorted. ''Look at how you made Justin cry!'' She continued as she pointed at him, blubbering on the stage.

''If Justin tries to get his lines right, I won't have to make him cry!'' Lindsay explained matter-of-factly. Beth was left without a good response or the will to continue arguing and remained quiet. ''But I hereby decide that you got the act, Beth!''

''Hurray…'' Beth unenthusiastically cheered as she walked off the stage.

''Linds?'' Tyler cautiously asked as he carried a sprinkler.

''What? Are you here to criticize me too?''

''What? No!'' Tyler dejectedly replied, startled by Lindsay's reaction. ''I only wanted to know if it was a good idea to use this sprinkler to make it look like it's raining or something!''

Knowing that Tyler meant well, Lindsay calmed down a little. ''Yes Tyler, that's a great idea!'' She assured him, though Tyler didn't really know what to really think of Lindsay's words. ''Justin!'' She suddenly shouted, startling Tyler a little and making him a little more unsure.

''Yes Lindsay?'' Justin replied nervously as he came rushing by.

''You are going to help Harold give Beth a costume.'' She ordered as Justin walked off at a leisurely pace, which was way _too_ leisurely for Lindsay's liking. ''Now!'' She brutishly snarled. Rather intimidated, Justin wasted no time with a verbal response and hurried to their costume trailer as the rest was a little spooked as well.

* * *

(Confessional cam. It's becoming more and more like a real movie set!)

''I'm not crying because Lindsay hurt my feelings and called me shallow, but because I'm so proud at myself for how much of a success my plan is!'' Justin whimpered before he broke down in tears once more.

(Static)

''Lindsay is getting worse and worse! I'm less and less convinced that she's my best friend and more that she's an even worse Courtney!'' Beth spat.

(Static)

''It's so stressful to direct a movie! You make people do it right and make difficult choices. But then they give you the business for doing so! Why don't they understand I'm only trying to lead our team? Hello? If we don't, we lose!'' Lindsay stated a little indignantly.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

Eva stood at the exact same spot as Gwen stood earlier, as did most of the other Gaffers. DJ did her makeup while Eva took a closer look at her outfit. Eva was given to wear a brown flat cap and a dark blue tracksuit and Eva didn't like it too much as Sadie came by with the script.

''Isn't this outfit breathing immigrant a little too much?'' Eva wondered.

''Maybe, but it's the outfit that was most appropriate for the setting.'' Sadie answered before she handed Eva her script. ''Alright, recite it from the top!'' She instructed while Eva doubtfully examined the text for a brief moment.

''Uh… could you read it for me first?'' Eva requested, handing it back to Sadie.

She was slightly confused, but agreed anyway. ''Long ago, I was a happy girl frolicking through through the fields! I remember the sun beaming down and -'' Sadie began as Eva groaned as soon as Sadie talked.

''This script is not what I hoped it'd be. Can we change it a little?'' Eva requested.

''There's not enough time for that anymore. It's better if we stick with what he have now!'' Sadie answered.

* * *

(Confessional cam. You can hardly even imagine Eva saying something like that!)

''The script has very little to do with what I want to tell DJ and it's pretty cheesy too. I wanted to help Sadie write her script, but I was needed on stage and she was done before I was! I inspired her _too_ well!'' Eva complained before she sighed tiredly.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

''So Eva is going on stage, I handle the sound, DJ did makeup, Gwen handles the lights in case of an emergency and I need you to carry the mike. We only got one, and it's on a boom pole.'' Noah instructed to Leshawna, with Ezekiel standing next to her.

''Whatever, two-timer. Just because you're in charge doesn't mean we have to like following your lead.'' Leshawna scoffed.

''I expected nothing less.'' Noah huffed before turning to Ezekiel. ''And Zeke, that means that _you_ get to man the cameras!''

''Me?! But I don't know how, eh! Can't I carry that mic-microphone? That doesn't sound so hard!'' Ezekiel predicted before he took a boom mike, but the long pole was already difficult for him to handle. He was swaying wildly trying to regain control and knocked Noah over before he himself tumbled to the ground.

''I don't think you're bottom-heavy enough to carry that thing, sweetie!'' Leshawna chuckled. Ezekiel blushed slightly as he and Noah got back on their feet.

''Okay then, eh! I'll do it! But how does this camera work, eh? I have never seen one before. How do I handle it?'' Ezekiel asked as he examined the device, which seemed to be from the 60's.

''It's easy. You remove the lens cap, stand behind it and keep it rolling on whatever you want to film!'' Noah explained, showing Ezekiel how to use it.

''Wow. Amazing, eh!'' Ezekiel wheezed, very intrigued with the camera.

''This old piece of junk? It was probably trash before even my parents were born! '' Leshawna chuckled before they all walked off. As they did, Ezekiel noted that Harold was close by, shooting him a quick but intense glare as he was picking out costumes with Justin. This glare left quite an impression on Ezekiel, and decided to approach him.

''From a up and coming star to the costume department. It sure goes quick in this business.'' Justin sighed miserably before Ezekiel tapped Harold's shoulder.

''Harold? Can I have a moment with you?'' He carefully requested.

''Sure.'' Harold unenthusiastically responded as they separated themselves.

''I know it hurt you a lot when that thing with Leshawna and I happened, and I understand it must be terrible! So I want you to know how sorry I am, eh! I didn't mean to do that.''

''Gee, thanks.'' Harold coldly replied, which went over Ezekiel's head.

''It must really stink to learn that your girl doesn't love you. I feel for you man! I hope you'll get better!'' Ezekiel added warmly as he planted a supportive hand on Harold's shoulder. But as Ezekiel walked off, little did he realize that he had been far from supportive, as Harold glared daggers at Ezekiel when the latter walked away.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Daggers that Harold probably thought were in his back earlier!)

''Gosh! I don't need Zeke's sympathy! He _totally_ acted like that to mock me and rub it in that I lost Leshawna! What a total- _Gosh_!'' Harold exclaimed in fury.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

Not long afterwards, Chris appeared to the two teams.

''I hope you're ready, castmates! Because it's time to see what you've created for Chef!'' Chris announced before he took a coin out of pocket. ''We'll let fate decide who of you gets a few more moments to mentally ready themselves for their potential humiliation! Gaffers are heads, Grips are tails!'' He explained before he tossed the coin and several castmates gathered around to see the result. ''Tails! Grips, you're up first!'' He called, making Beth breath a miserable sigh.

''All these words…'' She mumbled dejectedly before she handed the script to Justin and mentally readied herself. Duncan took his place behind the camera, Cody had the audio on stand and Tyler hung in the rig with his sprinkler ready while Lindsay attentively watched from her chair.

''And action!'' Chris called before he clapped a clapstick. Cody played a slow piano tune as the monitor Chef was watching it on came to live and was shown Beth, standing in front of a backyard background as she cast a glum expression, looking into nothingness and holding a fake cigarette. Tyler then turned the sprinkler on, which simulated light rainfall.

''When you're young, you think you can take on the whole world and everything always goes well for you. You fall head over heels for a boy who you see as your knight on shining armor, sitting on a noble steed and ready to lift you off your feet as you both ride off into the sunset to a life full of adventure. The reality is that you're just a stupid kid, it's amazing how hormones can deceive you so much.'' Beth grumbled sullenly before she pretended to take a drag from her cigarette.

''When I first met my 'knight', he was like my wish come true. He looked like a macho, he acted like a macho, but once I learned to know him he was unlike a macho; he didn't waste his time on shallow bravo- bravado to make himself appear better than he was nor did he care for what others thought of him. My friends thought I was crazy for falling for someone like him; they thought of him as a boy rather than a man, but that's why he stole my heart! He too wished to be like the other boys, to impress them and get their attention, but he was happy with who he was and didn't have to act or think like the rest and dared to like things that defiated- deflated- no, _deviated_ from the norm. He was the manliest of all, because he dared to be honest with who he really was!'' Beth explained, clearly struggling with articulation a few times but otherwise putting on a good performance. Regardless, Lindsay openly displayer her annoyance with Beth's errors.

''But just as I was ready to share my life with this sweet, gentle man, he revealed his true self. I swore I felt the karf- karfka-''

''Kafkaesque.'' Harold corrected her.

''Kafkaesque dread before, but I didn't want to listen. He really was what I detested the most; a rude, as- ass-nine-''

''Asinine.'' Harold quietly corrected her as soon as he noticed Beth struggling.

''-asinine macho just like the rest. Obsessed with what others thought of him. It was all part of a bet he and his friends made to see if he could 'score' with me.'' She continued bitterly as she squinted her eyes. A brief pause followed before her expression mellowed out and she hung her head in sadness.

''The moment he revealed his true colors was obscuring-''

''No it's obfuscating!'' Harold whispered at her while he worked on the next script.

''Obfuscating. I couldn't believe it, I didn't want to believe it but it was true. He had deceived me for a cheap bet, and shamed my trust! He didn't just shame my trust in him, but also in love! He had taken my innocence! I-''

''Whoa!'' Tyler shouted, interrupting Beth's act as the sprinkler came crashing onto the stage. Beth was stunned as Tyler quickly removed the now broken device and shuffled away.

''Tyler!'' Lindsay quietly but furiously scolded him as Beth resumed her act trying her best to act as if nothing happened. ''You completely ruined the shot! Now we're going to lose the challenge!''

''I'm sorry! It slipped!'' He meekly apologized.

''You're such a… a…'' Lindsay sputtered, so frustrated that she couldn't even get out of her words while Tyler dreadfully listened. ''Whatever!'' She spat, not even trying anymore as she huffed and went back to watching Beth's performance as Tyler slowly shuffled backwards, looking very distraught.

''-Every time I'll want to commit to someone else, I'll be shadowed by dread and fear that they will shame my trust as well! He took away the magic of loving, and for giving me this curse, I'll _never_ forgive him!'' Beth finished, sounding sad at first but her voice growing gradually more cold and venomous. As the background music stopped playing, several of the castmates gently applauded her performance as Beth gently bowed.

''Okay, that was something crazy!'' Chris remarked. ''Let's see if the Gaffers can top that!''

As the Gaffers scrambled for their final preparations, Ezekiel screwed off the lens cap of his camera when Harold came by.

''Good luck with filming, Zeke!'' Harold told him.

''Thanks, eh!'' Ezekiel gleefully replied as he wanted to stand behind the camera, but tripped over a wire. Harold helped Ezekiel back on his feet after a brief moment. ''Thanks again!''

* * *

(Confessional cam. Okay, such friendly behavior is always suspicious.)

''I know that Leshawna said that I better not talk to Harold, but he was much friendlier after I apologized! It's not nice to say, but I guess she was wrong for once, eh!'' Ezekiel explained.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

Ezekiel took his position and aimed the camera at Eva. Contrary to Leshawna, Ezekiel peeked over the camera instead through the viewfinder as he was unaware this was much easier. The background that had been hung up at their stage depicted a grimy and somewhat decrepit city. The city wasn't the only thing that looked like it had seen better times, the background itself was old and had several grease stains and patches.

''What do we do now?'' Noah asked Gwen as they stood by the soundboard.

''I think I got an idea…'' Gwen remarked as she eyed the script she got from Sadie.

''Action!'' Chris called as Ezekiel began rolling. Immediately, Chris and Chef noticed something was very off with the Gaffers' equipment. Chef threw up his arms in frustration, but Chris urged him to remain calm as Eva began her act.

''Long ago, I was a happy girl frolicking through the flowers in my motherland. I remember…'' Eva said until she fell completely silent and froze up.

''I remember the good times we had!'' Sadie whispered at her. Eva remained quiet a little longer, as if she pondered on sticking to the script.

''I remember… _sunflowers_. Fields of gold as far as the eye could see, gently swaying in the Donbass breeze and blissfully unaware of everything around them…'' Eva explained calmly before she paused briefly and turned to face the camera. ''How I envied those sunflowers.''

''I was born in a time when a big change was sweeping through the country. The era in which my parents, my grandparents and perhaps my great-grandparents as well proudly grew up in was ending and times were changing. There was difficulty and uncertainty all around, and the troubles didn't pass the Donetsk steel mills. My father had worked there with much joy and pride, but he was sent away like many others.'' She continued solemnly before her expression and body language turned more fragile while everyone looked on, captivated. The sole exception was Sadie, who threw up her script in utter annoyance at Eva's disregard for the original lines and crossed her arms as paper was sent flying everywhere.

* * *

(Confessional cam. If an act makes you wonder whether it's fiction or non-fiction, it's a great act!)

''Why do I pour my creative heart out on paper if Eva's not going to stick to the script? Eva may not have liked the script, but she could just have said that she was going to improvise! The life of a writer surely is a ungrateful one!'' Sadie complained.

(Static)

''Like I said, that script was not for me! It needed a much more personal touch!'' Eva stated.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

''There were promises of freedom and wealth for everyone, but all we were given was poverty, and what's freedom worth without being able to provide for your family? My father was a proud man, he would scoff at the idea that we had to leave the country. But even he knew that there was no future for his children in the poverty and hopelessness he could only provide, so he made the hardest decision in his life; we had to move away to a different country. I was scared, everyone in my family was scared for this decision and what would await us in our new life, but if you had to make a choice between staying with the misery you're familiar with, or make a faithful leap into the unknown, what would you do?'' She asked as she, for a subtle moment, seemed in doubt as Chef watched and was moved.

''The day of our departure came sooner than any of us wanted. I didn't know what was going on, but I felt that I'd perhaps never come back to my home, to my family and I wept, what else could a little girl do? Before she bid me farewell, my babusha made me promise to be strong, for my mother, for my brothers, and for myself.'' Eva said before she straightened herself. ''And strong I would be in this new world I'd move to. We were unfamiliar, unaccustomed and didn't understand anything of this new language. There were people that'd go after me because I was different, because I sounded different! I could only cry as kids hassled me for their own sick joys, but I couldn't. I had to endure and stay strong, just as I promised babusha!'' She finished, the last part having made her pretty emotional as she had gotten completely into it. The intrigued castmates expected more and maybe there was more to be said. But after realizing what she had done, Eva began to feel so uncomfortable with her performance that she quickly left the scene.

''Wow.'' Was DJ's plain response, easily summing up what everyone thought.

''Okay, that was something else too!'' Chris remarked, breaking the silence while he himself didn't look very phazed at all. ''What did you think and who did it best, Chef?''

''Well Chris, what the Grips showed us was a plethora of sins no self-respecting filmmaker would ever commit! Beth is a good actress, and the topic was very decent as well but it was obvious that the script wasn't suitable for her and that hindered the performance greatly! And then I won't even sully any words on that mishap with that falling sprinkler.'' Chef explained.

''Ouch.'' Tyler mumbled as his morale got dealt another severe blow.

''Now with the Gaffers, it was something else! It was a original concept, and it was done right! The beginning was very sloppy but Eva's performance was sincere! It came straight from the heart! It was one of the best things I've heard in a long time!'' Chef continued with mild enthusiasm.

''We got this one in the bag!'' Leshawna confidently mumbled.

''Unfortunately, I didn't _see_ any of it because someone left the lens cap on the camera!'' Chef added much more critically.

''What?!'' All the Gaffers present exclaimed in shock.

''Why didn't you remove the cap?'' Noah scolded him as he confirmed it by removed the cap.

''I did, eh!'' He defensively replied, completely aghast.

''How could you not have noticed if you looked through the viewfinder?'' Leshawna asked him.

''I looked over the camera! I didn't know, eh!''

''This leave me with a tough choice. I think I'd go see a movie where they make every mistake in the book, rather than one where you don't get to see anything because of a rookie mistake. So the Grips win this challenge!'' Chef declared, to the obvious joy of the Killer Grips.

''Yay! Good job guys! We did it!'' Lindsay cheered, having all but forgotten her outbursts earlier. Unfortunately, the others hadn't just yet and acted a little cold towards her before they walked away, leaving Lindsay a little confused. ''Guys?''

''Gaffers, I'll be expecting you in the amphitheater by nightfall to see for whom of you the curtain falls!'' Chris declared ominously with a darkly gleeful smile.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Lindsay ruled over her team with an iron fist, and painted nails!)

''I don't get it. I thought they'd be happy we won the challenge but they acted angry as if we lost! What's up with that?'' Lindsay asked, confused.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

At sunset, Eva stood at the shore and idly looked over the lake as she was lost in her own thoughts. She flinched slightly once she noticed that DJ was coming for her.

''Hey Eva!'' DJ kindly greeted her as he stopped right next to her.

''H-hey.''

''I've been looking for you everywhere! You just disappeared!''

''I know.'' Eva plainly answered, after which they remained quiet for a brief moment.

''So… that was some solid acting you did there! You blew them away, and me too!'' DJ humbly complimented her. ''But where did that come from? I thought you and Sadie had a solid script!''

''Experience.'' Eva answered, trying to sound plain but letting a hint of emotion slip.

''Huh?'' DJ replied, taken aback by the exceptional answer.

''Can you keep a secret DJ?'' Eva asked him.

''Sure!''

''What I said on that stage wasn't an act, it was my life story.'' She revealed. ''Everything was about me; Eva Yehvenivna Shimechko! From living in a impoverished Ukrainian village, to moving to a strange new country…'' She continued before she hung her head. ''…and the bullies!''

''Oh!'' DJ quietly gasped in astonishment. ''Do you miss Ukraine?''

''If I didn't miss it I'd have no heart. But if I wanted to go back, I'd have no brain. I got fond memories, but we left for a reason.'' [5]

''I can relate, I came here from Jamaica as well.''

''I know you are. I spent a lot of time watching the TV-interviews they recorded of us for Total Drama Island. That's why I wanted to help you man up, because I saw so much of myself in you and didn't want to let you go down the same path of being afraid and taken advantage of. I should've told you earlier, but it was just so touchy to talk about, and I thought I'd make me look weak if I told you, so that's why I choose to do it indirectly like this.'' She explained to DJ, who grew a sympathetic smile.

''But admitting weakness is not a weakness in itself! It's good to have the ability to allow others to see a fragile you, it makes you more approachable and lets people see the real you!'' DJ remarked. ''Just like how I look up a lot more to you now that I know your reasons for growing me a spine!''

''I guess I can try to show some from time to time.'' Eva quietly agreed before she faced DJ. ''I'm sorry I had to make such a fuss about it!''

''That's okay!'' DJ told her with a warm smile. ''Let's go or we'll be late for the ceremony!''

''Ugh, I almost forgot!'' Eva growled in disgust as they headed for the amphitheatre. ''Can I tell you something else too?'' She subsequently asked, to which DJ nodded his head. ''I'm happy we have to vote using pictures, because I can barely _read_!'' She admitted with minimal embarrassment.

''Seriously?'' DJ chuckled.

''Don't laugh! I'm trying to show weakness!'' Eva berated him.

''I'm sorry!'' DJ apologized as he slowly stopped chuckling. ''Perhaps I can help you with that though!''

''I'd appreciate that!'' Eva responded with a admiring smile.

* * *

Elsewhere, Gwen entered her trailer and found Leshawna, who was reading a magazine in her bunk. Gwen gulped before approaching her.

''Leshawna?'' Gwen cautiously asked.

''Yes?'' She replied a little coldly.

''I know we haven't been exactly close lately, but can I talk with you for a moment?''

She looked up, and decided to give Gwen that moment. ''Sure.'' Leshawna answered as she laid her magazine down.

''Okay.'' Gwen said before she mentally readied herself. ''I was going to do an act for this challenge, but because we choose Eva, I still want to perform it for you because it's very important to me if you saw it!'' She explained a little desperately.

''Go ahead.''

''Okay.'' Gwen mumbled as she loosened herself up a little and deeply breathed in and out.

''There was a time where I never would've admitted that I needed anyone to talk to. I preferred the silence, and the peace.'' Gwen began, stoic as instructed. ''Yet, I never expected to think that I could be wrong to only enjoy my own company. By chance, I got to meet some amazing people, people that cared about me and learned me to care about them. I met wonderful people. People I was so happy to call my friends. Especially one man. He was cultured, gentle, and quite a looker as well. I was reluctant and it took time, but soon this man and I were happy to call each other their significant other.'' She explained with a subtle hint of joy right before she hung her head.

''Unfortunately, our relationship wasn't meant to last. In my naïve follies, I hurt my man more than I cared to realize or admit, and the end of our affair left me devastated. But my ballad wouldn't end with losing only this man. Rumors spread, and my friends began to doubt whether I have been unfaithful. I was shocked they'd think that of me, and I attacked them for it; I didn't even want to hear what they had to say!'' She spoke, finishing on a angry note before she crossed her arms and looked away from the camera. ''I shunned them from myself. I was hurt by their lack of trust, and choose to retreat back to the silence and peace that I once called enjoyable.'' Gwen spoke as Leshawna began to look and feel a little accused.

''That was years ago. But I never realized before that the silence and loneliness was so unbearable now that I know what I missed in my life! I took the friends that brought me so much joy and fulfilment for granted only because I was so stubborn and afraid to accept their questions, their discussion and their wisdom, but now it's too late. I'd set back the clock to that dreadful moment and do what I should've done if I could, no matter the cost!'' She whimpered before she fell onto her knees and reached for the sky. ''I'd sell my soul to the devil if it meant I got a chance to tell them how _sorry_ I am for letting it go so out of hand! Everything, to be forgiven and get back what I clamor so much!'' She finished with her hands folded together as Leshawna looked on, somewhat in awe.

''Was it really necessary to do a big act just to say you're sorry?'' Leshawna neutrale asked, cleverly catching on to the meaning and purpose of the act.

''Yes- Well, yes. I wanted to make things right for a while now, but I couldn't do it! I think I was afraid of your rejection if I did it face to face and out of the blue!'' Gwen explained as she sat down next to Leshawna.

''That went down really messy.'' Leshawna remembered.

''Yes, and I should've listened to why you disapproved of my behavior and talk things out between instead of attacking you for it! I just didn't know how to deal with it, and instead did something incredibly stupid by shutting myself off!'' Gwen stated before she folded her hands again. ''Please Shawnie, it's already too late to solve things with Bridgette! Don't let me lose you as well! Will you forgive me please?'' She begged with a little hint of desperation.

Leshawna frowned as she thought about it, but it didn't take long for her to give in to the sight of Gwen begging for her forgiveness and smiled. ''Maybe we were a little harsh on you too! Come here you poor excuse of a white girl!'' Leshawna warmly said as she pulled Gwen in a tight hug. Gwen was a little hurt by it, but smiled at the fact that she had her best friend back.

* * *

(Confessional cam. You got to love a happy ending!)

''It took a while, but I feel _so_ relieved knowing that Leshawna sees me as a friend! I don't want to sound cliché, but I feel whole again!'' Gwen said, elated. ''Noah may be kind of a weasel but if it wasn't for him I'd still be a moping loner so I owe him one!''

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

In the craft services tent, Beth, Cody, Harold and Tyler were eating their dinner. But where the rest ate as well as they could, did Tyler look absolutely horrible. And for once, that had nothing to do with the meal served.

''Guys, do you think I'm a screw-up?'' Tyler asked. Despite the question being a rather straightforward one, the other Grips shared worried looks and needed plenty of time to answer and visibly struggled on it, which didn't escape Tyler's perception.

''Do you want a positive, or honest answer?'' Cody delicately asked.

''Honest! Be honest!'' Tyler urged.

''Well, you _did_ hold us back a few times.'' Beth cautiously pointed out.

''Yeah, like with the dance challenge.'' Cody calmly said.

''Or the apocalypse episode.'' Harold added.

''But that's okay! We all make mistakes sometimes and you did plenty of good stuff too!'' Beth quickly told him, which seemed fruitless as Tyler had grown a look of grief which only worsened the longer the conversation went on. He couldn't bear it anymore and stood up from the table.

''Tyler, wait!'' Cody called after him as he walked out of the craft services tent without acknowledging Cody.

* * *

(Confessional cam. The cold hard truth hits hard.)

''Oh man, this is too much! I thought that I contributed a lot of good stuff to our team, but Duncan was right after all! I only cause trouble!'' Tyler lamented, deeply in anguish before he breathed in deeply and straightened himself. ''Starting tomorrow, I'm going to be the player this team needs me to be! I will prove Duncan wrong and not let my team or Lindsay down again!'' He shakily promised, trying to sound bold.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

''Now I feel bad.'' Cody remarked a little discouraged.

''He did ask us to be honest.'' Harold retorted, though not feeling any less conflicted before they quickly finished their meal and exited the tent.

''I know it's a little out of the blue, but are you up for a game of Myths of Arcadia now, Cody?'' Beth asked with an eager smile.

''Uh gee, I'm tired!'' Cody said before he faked a yawn. ''Maybe tomorrow, Beth!''

Beth whined, unhappy but accepting. ''Alright!''

* * *

(Confessional cam. Cody clearly wasn't game for some Myths of Arcadia…)

Cody sighed dejectedly. ''Man, I feel real sorry for Beth. She's loving it, and I really wanted to play a game of Myths too after a long day! But I need to resist the urge. I don't want to be seen as a geek anymore, so getting different interests is the only chance I have if I ever want to be treated like a cool guy and score with a chick!'' He explained. ''So I have to move on from stuff like Baggamon and Myths of Arcadia.''

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

Not much later, the Gaffers attended the award ceremony where Chris and Chef were already awaiting them behind a podium and with a plate of Gilded Chris statuettes respectively.

''Gaffers! You provided me and Chef with some strong production work and solid performances, but fate has that all of you still risk being voted out of the journey to superstardom tonight! Let's see whose night will end in an even bigger tearjerker!'' Chris said. As soon as he was finished, the Gaffers got their devices and cast their votes. Moments later, an intern handed an envelope to Chef, who then handed it to Chris, who opened the envelope and read the results.

''And tonight's Gilded Chrisses go to… Eva, DJ and Sadie!'' Chris announced before Chef powerfully tossed them their awards. Sadie and Eva caught their awards where DJ's token slipped out of his grasp. ''Leshawna and… Gwen!'' Chris continued. Leshawna caught both her and Gwen's award and happily handed one of them back to her original recipient. Seeing that there was one Gilded Chris left unnerved Ezekiel badly, and made Noah scoff.

''Again?!'' Noah exclaimed, very annoyed at being in the bottom two again.

''And tonight's final Gilded Chris goes to…'' Chris said before he went quiet as Ezekiel clasped his hands to his hat in anxiety.

''…''

''…''

''…''

''…''

''…''

''…''

''…''

''I'll tell you, It's not going to be me.'' Noah deadpanned once he noticed the camera focused on him, being contradictorily calm as opposed to Ezekiel.

''…''

''…''

''…''

''…''

''…''

''Noah.'' Chris revealed.

''Told you.'' Noah mumbled as he caught his award while Ezekiel looked on in defeat.

''I swear I put that cap off, eh!'' Ezekiel assured them listlessly before he stood up dejectedly kicked the dirt. ''Either way, I'm sorry.''

''And I'm sorry it had to go this way, Zeke. You were beginning to understand people!'' Leshawna told him as she went to stand next to him.

''I know, but I got a lot better anyway, eh. Thanks to you!'' Ezekiel said gratefully before he surprised her with a hug. ''Thank you Leshawna, you're a great friend!'' He emotionally assured her before he walked away as Leshawna waved at him.

However, what no one else was aware of was that someone else was watching Ezekiel walk the Walk Of Shame and get in the Lame-O-Sine as well from a small distance. As soon as the Lame-O-Sine drove off with the usual amount of backfire, Harold's mouth curled into a devious smile. What followed was footage from earlier that day.

''Good luck with filming, Zeke!'' Harold told him.

''Thanks, eh!'' Ezekiel gleefully replied as he wanted to stand behind the camera but tripped over a wire, which was now revealed to be caused by Harold, who had lifted the wire up with his feet for Ezekiel to trip over. Harold then quickly put the lens cap back on the camera before he helped Ezekiel back on his feet. ''Thanks again!'' Ezekiel said, completely oblivious of what Harold had done before the latter walked away with the same devious smile as he has now.

* * *

(Confessional cam. Hey, you expect drama, Harold delivers!)

''With Ezekiel out of the way, I can rest easy knowing that no one else is currently trying to court Leshawna!'' Harold explained with a hint of malice ''Leshawna may not see me as her beau anymore, but I won her over before, so I can do it again!'' He confidently declared.

(End confessional cam.)

* * *

(Post elimination clip.)

Ezekiel sat in the Lame-O-Sine, where he simply let his eyes wander around the damaged, dirty interior. ''Frankly, I was expecting to go first again eh, so I'm not sad about that!'' Ezekiel casually admitted. ''But it stinks that I was voted out when I was doing so well! I was beginning to understand them and sometimes they really appreciated me! I could feel that, eh! Call it a farmer's eight sense!'' He happily said before he dug a finger in his temple. ''If my folks weren't in desperate need of some home improvements, I would say that having made these friends makes the experience worth more than the million dollars, eh!'' He blissfully finished.

(End post elimination clip.)

* * *

 **I wonder if anyone has any strong opinions about what Harold did there!**

 **[1] A reference to the song Dreams by Fleetwood Mac.**

 **[2] A allusion to the Youtube channel Cinemasins and their video series of picking out every error or cringeworthy moment in any given movie in 'X minutes or less'!**

 **[3] A not so subtle nod to Harry Potter series and by extension how big, and occasionally faintly disturbing, its fanfiction community is/was.**

 **[4] This advice is a reference to the recent Nike campaign starring Colin Kaepernick. More specifically the slogan of 'Believe in something. Even if it means sacrificing everything'.**

 **[5] Eva's line 'If I didn't miss it I'd have no heart, if I wanted to go back I'd have no brain' is a slightly altered version of a quote Vladimir Putin made regarding the Soviet Union.**

 **Well this story was once again stuck in development hell! I initially wanted to have this uploaded by my birthday in early October. But first, I had other affairs to attend to. Then, due to circumstances I was forced to use the writing program this site provides, and I can tell you, that's not comfortable to use in the slightest! On top of that, the goal to get this up around my birthday was simply too steep a goal because I both horribly underestimated the writing I still had left, and I choose to rewrite certain parts of the chapter very late!**

 **But who cares about that anymore, you got your next chapter! Leave a review, a fave, follow or vote on the poll if you like, and hopefully until the next update!**

 **:D,**

 **L.W.**


End file.
